<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All This We Do in the Name of Ma'at by Nedjemet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605444">All This We Do in the Name of Ma'at</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedjemet/pseuds/Nedjemet'>Nedjemet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Egyptology Exercises [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL OF IT, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Egyptology, Egyptology, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, If you count seeing them meet and fall in love at a normal pace a slow burn, It's also a pretty minor part of the story, M/M, Magic, Puzzleshipping, Slow Burn, Yuugi is bi but I'm not tagging this as peachshipping since it's a one-sided crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedjemet/pseuds/Nedjemet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a socially anxious teenager accidentally unlocks ancient magic, anything can happen. Even saving the world or falling in love. A historically accurate, character-driven Yu-Gi-Oh reimagining that aims to trigger your nostalgia while also keeping you guessing with each new page.</p><p>Longer description:</p><p>You know how YuGiOh is a lot of card games with a little magic thrown into the mix? What if it was a lot of magic with only the occasional card game? That’s the idea we’re playing with here. No filler arcs. Minimal duels. Lots of character development, magic, and boys being cute as they save the world and maybe fall in love along the way. Literally no scene will play out as it did in the original show and we’re going to be deviating from the initial plot almost right out of the gate. The rare bits of content that do match the original narrative will be gone over as quickly as possible. </p><p>And while we're at it, let's fix the Egyptology, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Egyptology Exercises [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Last Act of the Nameless Pharaoh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for giving my fic a chance! I hope you enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man is adorned in splendor. A golden pendant hangs around his neck. Matching earrings pierce his ears. Gold braces circle his wrists and ankles. You can tell at a glance that he is royalty.</p><p>You can also tell that he is dying.</p><p>His once white robes have been darkened with a mixture of desert sand and blood. His once clear eyes are cloudy with pain. His right leg is bent at a strange angle. Gashes ooze blood down  bronze skin. He ought to be unconscious or at least laying down. Instead, he kneels and stretches out a shaking hand. He begins to trace an image in the sand. In the distance, screams of terror pierce the night, but he pays them no heed. He is already doing all that he can to save them.</p><p>Tears pour down his cheeks, but his voice is unwavering as he fashions the spell, "Take my ren as an offering and, in so doing, strike it from all records, both known and hidden. May all who once spoke it have it wiped from their ib, for it shall be both key and-"</p><p>The words break off as the ground quakes beneath his bent knees. Pain shoots through his broken body, strong enough that his vision darkens, but he does not need his sight for this. The words are not being read from some priest's carefully crafted scroll. Instead, they are his own desperate creation. A work of magic never before seen.</p><p>With a deep breath, he pushes past the pain and continues, "-it shall be both key and treasure. Seal it in the labyrinth's heart and take my shuyet as its guardian. I task it to wander the pathways for all eternity, ensuring that the enemy does not escape. I give it a will to protect the innocent above all else."</p><p>The pharaoh continues on, offering every piece of himself to the magic as he traces the image of two cartouches in the sand. He fills the first with the hieroglyphs that form his secret name. The second holds the name of the enemy. A circle enwraps both, binding them together. When the image is done, he slashes his hand across it, breaking the cartouches in half, but leaving the names intact. Then he wraps his hand around his pyramid-shaped pendant and pulls it from his neck. He takes the pendant and places it between the two cartouches as he finishes the spell, saying, "All this I offer so that my foe might be vanquished. Trap him within my prison and keep him there for as long as my soul endures."</p><p>With this, the spell is cast. All that he can do now is wait in silence for a sign. Anything to show that his sacrifice has been accepted. <em>Please accept it. Please! Do not let my innocent people suffer for the sins of my bloodline. Let the punishment be mine and mine alone.</em></p><p>Suddenly, the pendant rises to hover in the air. Light blasts from it and a new kind of pain shoots through him. In the distance, a roar pierces the night forming a perfect harmony with the pharaoh's tortured gasps.</p><p>He collapses to the ground, gulping for air that will not come. It is suffering as he's never known, but there is a sweetness in this agony. The spell has worked. His people will be spared. A smile graces blood-stained lips and his soul is at peace as it is torn apart.</p><p>The spell completes. The far-off roar cuts off. Silence falls across the land. In the cavern where the pharaoh once knelt, a tinkling sound can be heard echoing off the walls. It is the sound of the pendant falling to the ground, but it is a pendant no longer. Like its bearer, it has shattered. The golden shards lay scattered across the sand, the only indication that anyone was once here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Social Anxiety Sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> No, don’t play that one. Play the obnoxious celtic guardian. You’ll lose life points, but he’ll survive and you can sacrifice him for the win next turn, </em> Yuugi fretted, willing his thoughts towards the boy sitting in front of him. It didn’t do any good, of course. The boy left the guardian unplayed and, by the end of the next round, his life points had dropped to zero.</p><p>The two duelists grinned at each other and shook hands as Yuugi looked on, thinking, <em> You could have won. </em></p><p>As if hearing that thought, the winner focused his gaze on Yuugi and said, “Hey Mutou, you wanna play?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You were watching all match, so I thought you might want in.”</p><p>Yuugi shook his head, mortified at having been called out. “No! I- I don’t- I- I’m good!”</p><p>“You sure? You seemed pretty interested. If you don’t know how to play, we can teach you.”</p><p>“Yeah, you can use my cards,” the losing duelist added, holding out the deck that Yuugi had spent the past 15 minutes memorizing.</p><p>Yuugi stared at the stack of cards and felt anxiety pricking along his skin. Oh gods, what was he supposed to do? Could he refuse again without seeming rude or was it better to just accept the offer and play? But they thought that he didn’t know what he was doing. Did that mean that he should pretend to not know the rules or should he own up to knowing them? Was there a way for him to jump out a window without drawing even more attention? </p><p>His panicked thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice asking, “Hey, you two dueling?”</p><p>Relief surged through Yuugi as the two duelists turned their attention away from him and towards the tall blond that had just entered their classroom. The winning player grinned at the approaching teen and said, “Yeah, you play Jounouchi?”</p><p>“Oh, you bet! And Yuugi there-”</p><p>At the mention of his name, Yuugi gave Jounouchi a horrified look and began to desperately shake his head. Luckily, the blond noticed his friend’s panic and paused mid-sentence. After a second’s hesitation, he haltingly finished, “-loves to watch people play?”</p><p>It was a decent save that earned a grateful smile.</p><p>If the two duelists noticed the odd interaction, they didn’t let on. Instead, they offered to let Jounouchi play the winner in what remained of their lunch period. Soon, a new duel had begun. </p><p>Once he was certain that the trio had lost interest in him, Yuugi laid his head against his desk and sighed. <em> What’s wrong with me? They were nice. I could have played. Maybe they would have even let me give them a few pointers? </em></p><p>He glanced up, watching as Jounouchi slammed down a card, only to have his opponent claim that it was an illegal move. As the two began to bicker, Yuugi hid his face once more and thought, <em> or maybe they would have picked out a flaw in my strategy and I would have made a fool of myself. Probably best to never find out. </em></p><p>With that, he closed his eyes and let the sounds of the game wash over him. He didn’t want to be caught staring again, but maybe he could watch with his ears instead? How much could he figure out about their decks based on words alone? </p><p>It was an interesting challenge and Yuugi lost himself in thoughts of strategies and counter strategies until class started up once more.</p>
<hr/><p>A chiming sound filled the room, signaling the end of the school day. Students began to pack their bags and chatter amongst themselves before slowly filtering out of the room. Eventually, only two people remained. The first was Jounouchi, who was standing beside one of the desks, staring down at Yuugi, the other straggler. The spiky-haired teen didn’t return his friend’s confused gaze, choosing instead to focus on his own nervously shifting hands.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Jounouchi sighed and said, “Yuug, we gotta talk about it.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About what happened at lunch. I started to mention your grandpa’s shop and you looked like you were gonna throw up.”</p><p>“Oh,” Yuugi murmured, still not meeting Jounouchi’s eyes. “Is that what you wanted to tell them?”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” the blond replied, confusion morphing to concern. “What did you think I was gonna say?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Yuugi admitted, finally looking up at his friend. “I’m glad you stopped, though. They would have heard 'gaming shop' and assumed that I knew how to play.”</p><p>“But you do know how to play? We just spent the weekend watchin’ pro-matches. Half of the fun was listening to you tear apart the strategies. I learned more from you than I did from the duels.”</p><p>The praise made the smaller teen flush as he dropped his gaze to the floor, embarrassment turning him into a stuttering mess. “I didn’t- I mean- you know- that’s- that’s different than <em> playing.</em>”</p><p>“It is?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. We were just messing around. Having fun. I didn’t have to prove that any of my ideas actually <em> worked!</em>”</p><p>Jounouchi gaped at his friend, trying to follow that logic and coming up blank. “Those weren’t real strategies?”</p><p>“No, they were,” Yuugi admitted, looking up again. “But they were all theoretical. Unless you actually play the deck in a game, you won’t know if it’s as good as you think it is.”</p><p>“I guess I can see that, but then why not make one of those decks? We can give it a spin and see if you’re right. Your grandpa has to have the cards for at least one of them!”</p><p>Yuugi didn’t reply. Instead, he bit his lip and looked up at Jounouchi with dread-filled eyes. The blond teen didn’t know how to respond to that and an awkward silence fell between them. The silence dragged on until the sound of footsteps drew their gazes to the classroom’s door. A few seconds later, a young woman entered the room, smiling when she saw them. “Here you are! I’ve been waiting for you two to come outside for ten minutes now!”</p><p>“Sorry, Anzu,” Yuugi said, a relieved grin spreading across his face. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. We can go now.”</p><p>“No, we can’t!” Jounouchi exclaimed. “Not until you tell me why you’re so freaked out over this. I’m worried about ya, Yuug!"</p><p>At that, the smile disappeared from Anzu’s face. She glanced between the two boys with a worried frown. “Wait, what’s going on?”</p><p>“I tried to tell someone about the game shop and Yuug almost had a heart attack. Now he’s acting like he doesn’t know how to play duel monsters when all he talks about is the pro circuit!” Jounouchi exclaimed, frustration coloring his voice and making both of the other teens wince.</p><p>Instead of sharing his concern, Anzu signed and muttered, “Oh boy, you just had to go and make friends with someone who actually plays the game, didn’t you?”</p><p>Then she focused her gaze on Yuugi and said, “It’s great that you finally found someone who enjoys watching those duels with you, but anyone who does is going to realize just how good you are and wonder why you don’t play. You do kind-of owe him an explanation here.”</p><p>“Anzu,” Yuugi whined, giving his friend a hurt look.</p><p>“Nope, none of that. How many times have you told me that I can tell you anything? That street goes both ways in a friendship, Yuugi.”</p><p>The amethyst-eyed teen sighed and gave a reluctant nod. “I guess. The truth is that I love duel monsters, but any time I think about actually playing, I feel like throwing up. I’m terrified that my ideas will fall apart if I try to use them and I’ll end up looking like an idiot. It’s better for me to just stick to theorizing and leave the actual dueling to someone with confidence, like you, Jou. The way you grin even when you mess up? That makes you a better duelist than I could ever be.”</p><p>The praise made Jounouchi flush and there was an undercurrent of embarrassment in his voice as he replied, “Thanks for that, but none of it comes natural to me. I hate embarrassing myself, but I had to either learn to deal with it or never do anything fun! I promise you, it’s not as bad as you think. In fact, I’ll prove it to ya. You’re gonna go home, make a deck, and tomorrow? We’re dueling!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be at school or anything like that. We can duel at your place, just the two of us. If you need us to stop, then we'll stop until you’re ready to start again. I have a feeling, though, that once we get started, you’re gonna love it!”</p><p>“I- I don’t know about that,” Yuugi stuttered, glancing at Anzu, hoping that she’d step in and save him.</p><p>His hopes were dashed when she grinned and said, “I think that’s a great idea! I would have made a deck and done it myself ages ago if I wasn’t already spending all my hard-earned cash on dance classes.”</p><p>Yuugi gazed up at his two smiling friends and accepted his fate. He only had three friends in the entire world. He wasn’t about to disappoint two of them. “Okay, I’ll try, but I can’t make a deck from scratch on a school night. I’ve got homework. I’ll make one tomorrow and then we can duel on Sunday. Promise.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Jounouchi cried. “Now let’s get outta here!”</p><p>The others agreed and the trio made their way out of the classroom, parting ways at the building’s exit. Jounouchi headed off towards the south side of town while Yuugi and Anzu headed east. As they walked, Anzu said, “You know, when you told me that you’d made friends with Jounouchi and Honda, I was worried. I know they used to pick on you. Now, I’m glad. At the very least, Jou seems like a great influence.”</p><p>“Well that makes one of us. I’m starting to regret the whole thing,” Yuugi muttered, earning a giggle from his friend.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that! He’s right, you should give dueling a shot. I bet that you could go pro if you just got over your confidence issues.”</p><p>“Says the person who’s never <em>played the game</em>.”</p><p>“What can I say? You just exude the aura of a champion when you talk about strategies and stuff.”</p><p>“Ah, the all-important ‘stuff’,” Yuugi teased. “That’s how you know I’m good.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m trying to encourage you!”</p><p>“Sorry, you’re doing a wonderful job,” he admitted. “It’s just hard to think of myself as a duelist.”</p><p>“Well you better start,” Anzu replied, winking. Then she turned and began to walk away, calling out, “See you tomorrow and good luck with your deck!”</p><p>Yuugi returned the farewell and then set off towards home. For the first time in his life, he was looking forward to his homework. Anything to distract himself from thinking about his impending duel.</p>
<hr/><p>Yuugi leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms towards the ceiling as he let out a relieved groan. That was his math homework done! Now, all that was left was English. He glanced at the clock and let out a little humming noise. He’d need to go start on dinner soon. No point in working on that essay, then. </p><p>Time for a little fun.</p><p>With a grin, he pushed his homework aside and pulled a golden box forward. Inside sat a pile of golden, three-dimensional puzzle pieces, several of which were already snapped together. </p><p>“Evening Pharaoh,” Yuugi said, carefully removing the pieces and laying them out on his desk. “Think we can figure out another section of your puzzle tonight?”</p><p>No one replied, but Yuugi hadn’t expected them to. Talking to the former owner of the puzzle was simply a holdover from when he was a child. Back then, he’d believed his grandfather’s stories about the ancient treasure’s magical guardian. He’d spent hours just talking to the box, showing it his favorite games and trying to coax the fabled protector to appear so they could be friends. After all, anyone tied to such a fantastic puzzle must be a fellow gamer!</p><p>He’d even tried to solve the puzzle, but he hadn’t been able to figure out how it worked. Eventually, he’d given up, promising to try again when he was older.</p><p>That promise had created a ritual. Every year, on the day after his birthday, he’d take out the puzzle and update the pharaoh on his life. Then he’d spend a few days trying to piece the artifact together. He never got anywhere and, yet, he never stopped trying. Deep down, a part of him always believed that he’d managed it one day. </p><p>Then it happened. </p><p>The day after he turned fifteen, he’d spread the puzzle out like usual and, suddenly, he’d seen it. He knew how to get the pieces to fit together.</p><p>Now, almost a full year of false starts and long nights later, the puzzle was nearly completed. It had even revealed its true form, a golden pyramid. If he kept up his current pace, he’d have it finished by next week. Maybe even earlier! The thought made him grin as he set to work, chatting to the imaginary pharaoh as he began the now familiar task of snapping pieces into place.</p><p>He kept at it until the sound of a phone ringing made him jerk up. A quick glance at the clock told him that he should have started dinner almost an hour ago. That phone call was probably grandpa asking where his dinner was.</p><p>“I really should start setting a timer when I work on this,” Yuugi muttered, putting down the puzzle and hurrying out of the room. </p>
<hr/><p>Yuugi went straight past the kitchen and headed down to the game shop, knowing that he needed to own up to the delay. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he opened the door and sheepishly called out, "Hey grandpa, I'm gonna go get started on dinner now. You okay with udon?"</p><p>"Oh, am I being fed tonight?" Sugoroku Mutou asked, feigning shock. "Here I was thinking that you were just going to leave this poor old soul to dine on air alone."</p><p>“Sorry! I started working on my puzzle and, well, you know how it is.”</p><p>The admission made the old man grin. “How far along are you? Ready to show-”</p><p>The sound of the front door opening cut the conversation off mid-sentence. Both Mutous turned to look at the new customer. He was a tall, elegantly-dressed man with piercing blue eyes. He was also oddly familiar to Yuugi.</p><p><em> Why do I know that face, </em> he wondered. Then he had it. Either he was dreaming or the reigning Duel Monsters Champion had just walked into their shop. But what could Seto Kaiba want here? </p><p>The pro duelist was looking around the shop with a sneer of disgust. Yuugi’s grandfather ignored the look, though. Instead, he smiled and said, “Hello, welcome to the Kame Game Shop! Is there something I can help you with?” in his best customer service voice.</p><p>The man scoffed at the greeting and marched up to the desk, ignoring all of the merchandise. "Shockingly, yes. Rumor says that this dump has a Blue Eyes White Dragon. I'm here to take it off your hands."</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Sugoroku said, smile fading. “I’m sorry, but that card is not for-”</p><p>Kaiba slammed his hands on the counter, making both Moutos jump. “I don’t have time for childish games. Name your price and hand over the card.”</p><p>“I’m not playing a game,” Sugoroku replied, voice strong, unintimidated by the other man’s antics. “That card is part of my personal collection. When I say it’s not for sale, I mean it’s not for sale.”</p><p>Kaiba scowled and stared into the shop owner's eyes, searching. After a few moments, a cruel smile cut across his face. He turned around, taking in the shop. Then he reached out, picking up a copy of one of the shop’s more popular games. “I see you have several of my company’s games here. Our research says that they’re quite popular. Practically the lifeblood of little shops like this. Tell me, what would happen if you couldn’t restock them?”</p><p>Yuugi gasped and Sugoroku clenched his fist, crying out, “You would threaten my life’s work over a card!”</p><p>“Did that sound like a threat?” Kaiba mused, turning back to face the duo. “How amusing. I was merely trying to confirm our research. After all, as the chief executive of a gaming company, I have to know that I can trust my team’s data.”</p><p>Kaiba’s grin was merciless as he leaned forward and said, “So, tell me, what would happen if you stopped selling KaibaCorp games?”</p><p>No one spoke. They didn’t need to. They all knew the answer. </p><p>Once Kaiba was certain that his message had been delivered, he straightened and said, “You know what, I just had a thought. What would you say to a little free advertising? An exhibition duel. It’d give you a chance to show off your shop's merchandise on the big screen.”</p><p>The abrupt change in tone left Yuugi reeling, but Sugoroku just narrowed his eyes and asked, “What would you get out of this generous offer?”</p><p>“An excuse to show off my company’s new dueling arena and the satisfaction of supporting a local business,” Kaiba explained. Then he smirked and added, “But, if you want to add some stakes, how about you throw that Blue Eyes into the pot? In return, I’ll give you a chance to be one of our exclusive, day-one distributors for all new games.”</p><p>A grin spread across Sugoroku's face and it was all Yuugi could do to keep from groaning. Why couldn’t Kaiba have stuck to just threatening the shop?</p><p>“I accept. My Blue Eyes against your distribution rights. Winner takes all. The sooner the better.”</p><p>“Tomorrow then. Five o’clock at the KaibaCorp Arena. Don’t be late.”</p><p>With that, the champion turned and strode out of the shop.</p><p>Once he was gone, Yuugi let out a strangled moan and cried, “Grandpa, that was Seto Kaiba! He’s the reigning international champion of duel monsters!”</p><p>“And I was the scourge of the Vegas strip! The bane of Macau! The misery of Monte Carlo! My name is still spoken with reverence in gaming halls the world over!” Sugoroku replied, eyes flashing. “I won’t let some upstart beat me.”</p><p>“You were a <em> poker </em>champion, not a duelist! They’re completely different games!”</p><p>Sugoroku waved his hand dismissively. “I played more than poker, Yuugi. If it involved cards or tiles, I was unbeatable. Now, be a good grandson and watch the shop until closing time. I have a deck to build!”</p><p>Before Yuugi could protest further, his grandfather turned around and headed upstairs, mumbling, “Thinks he can threaten my shop. I’ll show him!”</p><p>The amethyst-eyed teen watched his grandfather go and then sighed. <em> What am I even trying to accomplish here? It’s not like grandpa can turn down the bet. We can’t risk getting blacklisted by KaibaCorp. He has to play if he wants to keep the shop and his Blue Eyes. </em></p><p>Yuugi turned around and leaned against the counter, resigning himself to watching over the shop for the next hour. Then a thought occurred to him. His eyes widened as he clamped a hand against his stomach. <em> Wait, if I’m watching the shop and grandpa’s making a deck, then who’s going to make dinner! </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Puzzling Happenings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuugi barely slept that night and it showed. There were dark circles under his eyes and his feet seemed to drag as he walked. Even his voice sounded exhausted when he greeted Anzu with a subdued, “Morning.”</p><p>Instead of returning the greeting, Anzu stared at him in horror and cried, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yuugi replied, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. “Sorry, I didn’t sleep well. I’ll be fine once I wake up, though.”</p><p>“Right,” Anzu agreed hesitantly, looking pensive as they headed off to school. As they walked, she kept glancing at Yuugi with guilt-ridden eyes. Finally, she sighed and asked, “Were you up worrying about the duel?”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” he admitted, too tired to question how she knew. He was awake enough to notice that Anzu had stopped walking, though. He turned around to see her standing behind him, looking miserable.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Yuugi. If I'd known that it made you <em> this </em>nervous, then I wouldn’t have encouraged it. You know that you can just cancel, right? No one will be mad.”</p><p>Yuugi blinked dully, processing the offer and finding that it made absolutely no sense. That was enough to wake up his brain and he finally registered just how weird this conversation was. “I’m sorry, what are you talking about? And how did you find out about the duel anyway?”</p><p>“I was there when you said you’d do it, remember?” Anzu replied, giving him an odd look. </p><p>“When I said I-” Yuugi muttered, trying to follow along. Then he remembered. </p><p><em>"Oh, right!</em> The thing with Jou,” he exclaimed, letting out an embarrassed laugh. “I forgot about that.”</p><p>“You forgot? Then what did you think I was talking about?”</p><p>“It’s kind-of a long story,” he replied, glancing down at his watch. “And we’re gonna be late if we don’t get moving. Come on, I’ll fill you in on the way.”</p><p>Over the next few blocks, Yuugi walked Anzu through the previous evenings events: Kaiba’s arrival, the threats, the duel. He spared no detail and Anzu listened with rapt attention. Their school was just coming into view as he finished, “Kind-of puts my dueling anxiety into perspective, huh?” </p><p>Anzu didn’t laugh. She was too busy seething, eyes flashing as she cried, “That- that <em> jerk!</em>”</p><p>“Who’s a jerk?”</p><p>The unexpected question made them both jump, spinning around to find a tall, grinning brunet standing behind them. At the sight of his friend, Yuugi relaxed and said, “Morning Honda,” just as Anzu growled, “Seto Kaiba!”</p><p>The newcomer frowned, tilting his head to the side, clearly wracking his brain. “Why do I know that name?”</p><p>“He’s a pro duelist?” Yuugi offered, making the other teen snap his fingers and let out a loud, “Oh yeah, that guy with the dragons, right? What did he do?”</p><p>“Tell him Yuugi!” Anzu prompted, face twisting into a scowl that had both boys exchanging concerned looks.</p><p>Before Yuugi could begin, though, Honda pointed behind them. The others turned to see what had caught his attention and saw that a familiar blond had just arrived. Yuugi smiled and Honda asked, “Should we grab Jou, first?”</p><p>Anzu nodded, “Yeah, he’ll wanna hear <em>this.”</em></p><p>A series of quick greetings later, Yuugi found himself speeding through the events of the previous evening, trying to get the story finished before class started. His three friends listened in silence, gazes darkening as the tale progressed. When he’d gone over all the relevant details, Yuugi sighed and added, “Grandpa’s supposed to duel tonight and I’m worried. He’s only ever played casually and even that was pretty limited. Just a way to pass time when he’s on a dig.”</p><p>“Man, that sucks!” Honda exclaimed. “Isn’t there anything you can do? He’s blackmailing you!”</p><p>Yuugi shrugged. “Not really. He hasn’t actually done anything but make a few vague threats. Even if he had, the shop doesn’t make enough to risk a legal battle. Grandpa either has to hand over his dragon and let it go or win tonight’s duel.”</p><p>“I just can’t believe that he’s going through all this fuss over a <em> card</em>,” Anzu muttered.</p><p>“The blue eyes white dragon is <em> really </em>rare,” Yuugi explained, “and it’s Kaiba’s signature monster. He’s got a reputation for seeking out copies and buying them at exorbitant prices to keep other players from using one against him.”</p><p>“But it’s still just a <em> card!</em>”</p><p>“Don’t try to follow rich-people logic, Anzu,” Jounouchi warned. “They live in a whole different world.”</p><p>“A world my poor grandpa’s been sucked into,” Yuugi pointed out with a worried frown. “He keeps saying he’s fine, but he was still working on his deck when I left for school. I don’t think he’s played since his last trip to Egypt and that was over a year ago. A lot of powerful new cards have come out since then.”</p><p>“When is this duel, anyway?” Honda asked.</p><p>“Five o’clock tonight at the new KaibaCorp arena,” Yuugi replied, earning an appreciative coo from Jounouchi.</p><p>“You didn’t say that it was an arena duel! With holograms and everything?”</p><p>“Probably? I guess I have that to look forward to, at least. I’ve only ever seen them on TV.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Jounouchi admitted. “Tournament tickets are expensive. Say, why don’t we go with you?”</p><p>The offer surprised Yuugi, but he couldn’t deny the surge of relief it brought. He’d been dreading having to watch the duel alone. Before he could accept, though, Anzu gave Jounouchi a knowing look and asked, “Are you trying to provide emotional support or are you just in it to see the holograms?”</p><p>“I can do both!”</p><p>That earned a laugh from the rest of the group. </p><p>Jounouchi pouted and continued to protest that Yuugi was his first concern, the arena match was just a bonus. Anzu continued to proclaim her disbelief. As the two bickered, Yuugi felt his heart swell with affection. <em> I’m so glad that these people are in my life. </em></p><p>With that thought in mind, he waved his hands, halting the argument and drawing his friends’ attention. “You’re all more than welcome to tag along. I could use the support and grandpa would love a few more cheerleaders.”</p><p>The offer made Jounouchi grin and throw his arm around the smaller teen’s shoulder. “If you want us there, then we’ll be there. Right Honda?”</p><p>“Sure,” the brunet agreed easily. “I don’t have any plans. What about you, Anzu? Don’t you have dance practice?”</p><p>“Yeah, but it ends at four, so I can totally make it work! I’ll just have to meet you there.”</p><p>“Thanks guys,” Yuugi said, grinning broadly. “I really appreciate it and I’m sure my grandpa will, too!”</p><hr/><p>When school was over, the three boys made their way to Yuugi’s home. As the shop came into view, Honda made an appreciative noise and said, “You really do live above a game shop,” earning a weird look from Jounouchi and a laugh from Yuugi.</p><p>“What, did you think that I was lying?”</p><p>“No,” he replied with a shrug. “It’s just one thing to hear it and another to see it.”</p><p>“I supposed,” Yuugi said, opening the door and calling out, “Grandpa, I’m home and I brought friends!”</p><p>No one replied. </p><p><em> That’s odd. He must really be focused on his deck </em>, Yuugi mused as he led his friends toward the living room. When he reached the doorway, he stopped dead in his tracks. His grandpa was lying slumped over the table, cards spread out before him, as if he’d passed out.</p><p>All three boys let out worried cries and Yuugi rushed across the room, kneeling by his grandfather’s side. He gently took a hold of the old man’s shoulder and began to jostle him lightly, worriedly calling, “Grandpa? Hey, grandpa, wake up!”</p><p>Sugoroku groaned and sat up, rubbing bleary eyes. “What? Oh, Yuugi. Sorry, I must have drifted off.”</p><p><em> But Grandpa never takes naps, </em> Yuugi thought, fear gripping at his heart. His mind drifted back to that morning, to the image of his grandfather sitting on the couch, muttering over a pile of cards. It was the same image he’d seen when heading off to bed. A feeling of dread curled in Yuugi’s stomach. “Did- did you sleep last night?”</p><p>“I’ll sleep when I’m dead. I’ve got a duel to win!”</p><p>“And what about your meds? Did you remember to take them?”</p><p>Sugoroku froze, a guilty look flashing across his face. Yuugi felt sick. Then he was off, running towards his grandfather’s bedroom. A few seconds later, he returned with Sugoroku’s pill case. “You missed last night’s dose, too?”</p><p>At that, Jounouchi and Honda exchanged a worried glance. Then the blond asked, “How big a deal is that?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Sugoroku muttered as Yuugi said, “They’re for his heart,” in a voice devoid of all emotion.</p><p>The two Mutous looked at each other, a silent war between grandfather and grandson. Neither looked away as Sugoroku clenched his teeth and repeated, “I’ll. Be. Fine.”</p><p>“No way,” Yuugi countered, voice firm. “You’re going to the hospital.”</p><p>“If it makes you feel better,” the old man agreed, earning a relieved smile from his grandson. </p><p>A smile that instantly disappeared when Sugoroku added, “After the duel.”</p><p>“Grandpa!”</p><p>“I’ve already compromised my health, Yuugi. I’m not having it be for nothing!”</p><p>“And I’m not losing you over a card game!”</p><p>That gave Sugoroku pause. He studied his grandson, taking in the rigid stance and hard eyes. He’d worried the boy, that much was clear. Yuugi wasn’t going to drop this easily. The old man sighed and softened his voice. “Yuugi, I’m fine, really. I’ll take my meds now and eat something. That should give me the strength to get through the duel. Once it’s over, we’ll go to the hospital and make sure that there’s nothing wrong with me. Okay?”</p><p>“Sure,” Yuugi agreed, surprising everyone. “Go ahead and get some food.”</p><p>Sugoroku blanched and gave his grandson a pleading look. “I just woke up! Can’t you-”</p><p>Yuugi crossed his arms. “Nope. If you’re fine, then go get it yourself.”</p><p>They were back to their staring contest. This time, there was a knowing smirk on Yuugi’s lips. Eventually, Sugoroku looked away. He pushed against the couch, trying to stand, but his legs immediately gave out. He fell back against the cushions with a cry and Yuugi pointed at him with a triumphant, “See? You’re in no shape to duel!”</p><p>“I’m not letting that brat think that I chickened out!”</p><p>“Then I’ll duel him!” Yuugi cried, throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>There was a beat of silence, then Sugoroku cautiously asked, “Are you sure?”</p><p>Yuugi opened his mouth to reply, then seemed to think better of it. He snapped his mouth shut, crossed his arms, and bit his lip, clearly thinking hard. Then he sighed and nodded. "If that's what it takes to get you to go and see a doctor, then yes. I'll duel him."</p><p>Sugoroku narrowed his eyes, considering. Then he leaned forward and gathered the cards on the table into a pile. When he was done, he held the pile out to his grandson with a smile. “It’s a deal. I know that you’ll do me proud.”</p><p>Yuugi took the deck with a wordless nod, then turned around to face his friends. An embarrassed flush stole across his face at the sight of their worried frowns. “Sorry guys.”</p><p>“It’s okay man,” Jounouchi quickly reassured him while Honda added, “Yeah, do you need us to take him to the hospital for you?”</p><p>Relief washed over Yuugi’s face and his shoulders slumped. “That would be <em>amazing</em>.”</p><p>“I’ll call for a car, then," Honda replied. "You go get your grandpa something to eat.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded and went to the kitchen, quickly throwing together a bowl of rice with leftover fish and vegetables. As he worked, Jounouchi came to lean against the kitchen doorway. At first, he watched in silence, taking in his friend’s tense shoulders and worried frown. Then he came over, taking the finished food from Yuugi’s hands with a kind, “I’ll take this to your grandpa.”</p><p>The offer earned him a questioning look to which Jounouchi could only shrug and say, "You look like you need a minute, so take it. We've got your grandpa. You just focus on that duel and remember, you've seen a hundred of Kaiba's matches. You know how he plays. You'll be fine."</p><p>"Thanks, Jou," Yuugi said, leaning back against the counter with a sigh as he brought a hand up to rest against his forehead. "This is not how I expected this day to go."</p><p>“That makes two of us, but we’ll get through it. Just breathe and let us take care of things for now.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Jounouchi heading back to the living room. He stayed like that, just leaning there and breathing, until Honda came upstairs and told them that the car was here.</p><p>At that announcement, Yuugi came out of the kitchen and watched as his two friends helped Sugoroku to the car. Then he stood on the sidewalk, waving as the car pulled away.</p><p>Jounouchi and Honda waved back until Yuugi disappeared from sight. Only then did Honda turn around and whisper, "That was intense. I've never seen Yuugi like that."</p><p>“I have,” Jounouchi replied, a distant look in his eyes. “That day he saved me."</p><p>Then he shook his head, coming back to reality with a grin. "I think Yuug's just weird like that. Total pushover when it comes to himself. If someone else is in trouble, though? Look out!”</p><p>Honda nodded. “Hopefully he can keep that energy going long enough to face Kaiba.”</p><p>“I know he can. By the time Yuugi’s done with him, Kaiba’s gonna wish he never messed with the game shop!”</p><hr/><p>"What have I done?" Yuugi breathed, leaning against his bedroom door, staring blankly down at the deck in his hand. "I can't believe I just did that. What was I thinking? What was <em>grandpa </em>thinking? I can't take his place! I've never dueled before!"</p><p><em> Okay, okay, breathe. Just breathe. Don’t panic. You already know the rules and you have, </em> he paused, glancing at the clock, <em> three hours. That’s plenty of time to memorize a deck. Just sit down, breathe, and start looking at the cards. </em></p><p>He managed the first two steps, crossing the room and sitting down at his desk with ease. The last one, though, was proving to be a challenge. Instead of picking up the cards, Yuugi just stared down at the back of the top one, willing himself to get started. He brought his hands up to cover his face and let out a pained groan. “I can’t do this. I can’t. I get anxious about dueling Jou and this is so much worse than that!”</p><p>He looked up again and his eyes fell on his puzzle box. <em>I have three hours until the duel. Two and a half until I need to get going. That's enough time for a puzzle break, right? Something to get me relaxed and in the right state of mind.</em></p><p>Course decided, Yuugi carefully placed aside his grandfather's deck. Then he took out his puzzle. Before he began, he set a timer for half an hour. Then he started the familiar process of picking up pieces and clicking them together.</p><p>As he worked, he began to talk. “What should I do, Pharaoh? I can’t lose this duel. It would break grandpa’s heart, but I’m no good at being the center of attention. I bet you were great at it, though. King of a whole country? That’s gotta require public speaking skills.”</p><p>The more he talked, the less attention he paid to his hands. The process of snapping pieces together became almost mechanical and he moved more on feeling than sight. Eventually, he reached out to grab another piece and stopped. His words cut off and he glanced down to find himself staring at an empty surface. There were no pieces left.</p><p>Yuugi held out his puzzle. It really was almost done. All that remained was a large gap on the puzzle’s face. He knew what piece went there. It was the big, flat one with the golden eye. The one he never bothered to take out because it was obviously the last one. With trembling hands, he reached into the puzzle’s golden box and pulled out that final piece. Then he snapped it in place and stared at his finished creation.</p><p>Had he looked behind him, he would have seen a rather odd sight. Mere moments ago, he had only cast one shadow. Now, he had two.</p><p>He didn’t look back, though. Instead, Yuugi began to sob, clutching the puzzle to his chest as his body shook. <em> Worthless. Stupid. </em> Every insult he’d ever had hurled his way echoed through his mind. Tears fell from his eyes, splashing onto the antique’s golden surface.</p><p><em> How am I supposed to stand up to Kaiba when my greatest achievement in life is putting together a </em> <b> <em>puzzle</em></b><em>? He’s going to destroy me. I’m going to need a miracle to get through this. </em></p><p>Suddenly, a feeling of comfort washed over him. All of the warmth of a hug without the strength of another’s arms. Yuugi gave into that feeling, letting it curl around him as his sobs quieted to light tears. Soon, his crying had stopped completely and he was just sitting there, lost to the hug-like sensation. </p><p>He stayed like that until the beeping of his timer drew him back to reality. </p><p>After he shut it off, he began to wipe his eyes and glance around his room, wondering, <em> What was that?  </em></p><p>No answer came. All he saw was shadows.</p><p>He took a steadying breath and looked down at his puzzle. It was gorgeous. He could appreciate that now. A true work of art and a pyramid, just like he’d thought it would be. Its surface was completely smooth save for three things. The first was the indents that all puzzles carried. The second was the strange eye that decorated the final piece. The third was a loop sticking out of the center of the pyramid’s base.</p><p><em> You can wear it like a necklace </em>, Yuugi realized, feeling a little silly that he was just putting that together. He’d known about the loop for ages.</p><p>He weighed the puzzle in his hands, surprised at how light it was compared to its size. <em> I think I could handle wearing you around. What do you say, Pharaoh? Wanna be my good luck charm. </em></p><p>That warm, hug-like feeling was back and Yuugi smiled. Then he got up and searched through the house. He soon found the coil of rope that his grandfather used on the rare occasions when he had to hang up promotional items. <em>This will do for now. I'll get something nicer, later.</em></p><p>He fastened the puzzle around his neck and then returned to his room. With a sigh, he reached out and took up his grandfather’s deck.<em> No more putting this off. You’ll be even more anxious if you go into this duel not knowing what you’re playing with. </em></p><p>He began to flip through the deck, trying to piece together his grandfather’s strategy. When he had, his eyes widened and he let out a groan. <em> For the love of- grandpa, are you serious? Exodia? Couldn’t you have focused on a deck that had a few good strategies instead of a single strategy that’s a complete gamble?  </em></p><p><em>No, of course not. That would have risked winning in a mediocre fashion and you had to show Kaiba up in the flashiest way possible, right? </em>He leaned back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling. Honestly, he should have expected this. It was the perfect deck for a one-time professional gambler. That had never been Yuugi's play style, though. All of the decks he'd come up with had at least half-a-dozen ways to win. He'd never willingly choose something with such a limited win condition.</p><p>
  <em> There’s nothing I can do about it. I don’t have time to make another deck and this one’s well made. It’s just not my style. </em>
</p><p>The thought filled him with anxiety and he found himself gripping his newly solved puzzle. <em> Come on, me. I can do this. I solved you and that was supposed to be impossible. Summoning Exodia and using it to beat a world-class champion? Totally doable. </em></p><p>A strange feeling of peace came over him and he found himself sitting up straighter. Yeah, he could totally do this.</p><hr/><p>That thought lasted until he was standing in front of the arena. Yuugi took one look at the imposing building and almost walked away, but then he gripped his puzzle and another surge of strength washed over him. He rode that wave through the doors and into the arena where he was met by Kaiba and an unknown man clad in a dark suit.</p><p>Upon seeing Yuugi, Kaiba frowned and said, “Wait, aren’t you that little kid from the gaming shop? Did the old man send you here to forfeit for him?”</p><p>“No,” Yuugi replied, his new-found confidence strengthening his voice. “He didn’t send me to forfeit. He sent me to duel you.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Kaiba said, rolling his eyes. “It doesn’t matter to me which loser I beat so long as I get my dragon. You did bring it, right?”</p><p>“Of course I did,” Yuugi said, pulling out the card in question. “If you beat me, I’ll hand it over, fair-and-square.”</p><p>“Then let’s duel. You’ll need to register first, though.”</p><p>“Register?”</p><p>“This will be an official, non-tournament match. It’s the only way I play,” Kaiba explained. “You’ll need to fill out your info on that computer and the arena will keep a record of the whole game. That way my win gets counted towards my stats. Oh, and this is Roland. He’s a registered duel monsters judge. He’ll be looking over both of our decks to make sure they’re tournament legal. He’ll even shuffle them for us to make sure you aren’t trying to cheat.”</p><p>“I never cheat,” Yuugi said, handing over his deck and moving to fill out the form as the man examined the cards. When the formalities had been completed, the two duelists made their way to opposite sides of the arena and took their positions. As the platforms raised, Yuugi took a deep breath and held onto his puzzle. <em> Let’s do this. </em></p><p>Another surge of confidence washed over him and, when the platform reached its final position, Yuugi was grinning. It was time to teach this arrogant child a lesson.</p><p>The thought made Yuugi blink, surprised. <em> Now where did that come from? </em></p><p>He shook it off and set his deck on the arena board. Across from him, Kaiba did the same. Their life point counters flashed to life and a roar sounded across the room. Yuugi looked out into the stands to see a decent size crowd looking up at them. </p><p><em> It’s a free exhibition match and Kaiba’s playing. Of course there’s a crowd, </em> he thought. Then he noticed one particular figure sitting there and staring up at him in shock. <em> Oh boy, poor Anzu. She must be totally lost. </em></p><p>He gave her a small wave which she quickly returned with enthusiasm and a shout of, “You got this, Yuugi.”</p><p>
  <em> Well, at least one person’s on my side. </em>
</p><p>He turned and faced his opponent. With one hand, he clutched his puzzle. With the other, he drew his first card. A piece of exodia, right off the bat.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, Kaiba, let’s duel. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Ancient, Powerful Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To the world at large, the duel appeared heavily one-sided. Kaiba remained untouched while Yuugi was down to half of his life-points. Then there was the field itself. The champion’s deck had been kind to him. Two blue eyes white dragons towered above the audience. Yuugi, on the other hand, had no defenders left. His last one had just been destroyed. It was his turn, though, and he wasn’t going down yet. He already had four pieces of Exodia. All he needed was one more.</p><p><em> Okay, I have some decent card draw and mirror force. That could be enough to save me, but I can’t count on it. Kaiba has plenty of trap counters in his deck, </em> Yuugi thought, staring down at his hand.</p><p>From across the field, Kaiba shouted out a series of scathing taunts. Insult after insult, all aimed at breaking Yuugi’s spirit. The spiky-haired teen ignored him. Instead, he placed his hand on the puzzle and thought, <em> My best bet is to summon Exodia. I’m almost there and this deck is literally built to do that. I can still win this. I just have to believe in my grandpa’s strategy. </em></p><p>A surge of… <em> something </em> welled up inside him. At first, he thought it was confidence, but then he placed his hand on his deck. Suddenly, all of that something was rushing out of him and into the cards. <em> What in the world? </em></p><p>He drew. There, in his hand, was exactly what he needed: the last piece of Exodia. He almost couldn’t believe it. Sure, he’d hoped, but for it to actually happen?</p><p>With an excited grin, Yuugi looked across the field. That now familiar confidence filled him. Words spilled from his mouth unbidden, almost as if someone else was saying them. “You know what, Kaiba? I’m tired of you insulting my deck. My grandpa put his heart and soul into it. This next move is straight from him to you.”</p><p>Then he slammed down his cards, summoning the fabled monster. As soon as the arena registered Exodia’s presence, the monster's special power activated. Kaiba’s life points dropped to zero. Yuugi had won.</p><p>A gasp came from the audience. Then, the cheering began. </p><p>Across the arena, Kaiba stood frozen, staring at Yuugi in shock.</p><p>Yuugi stared back, trying to look unphased. Inside, though, he was elated. <em> I did it! I actually did it. Holy- okay, okay, stay cool. Don’t be a dork. Just gather your deck, nod at Kaiba, and let the platform lower. Good, good. Now, go shake his hand. Be a good sport. He’s a jerk, but you’re not going to stoop to his level. </em></p><p>With that thought in mind, Yuugi walked to the other side of the arena, coming to a stop behind Kaiba. The taller teen was still on his platform, looking stunned.</p><p>Unsure what to do, Yuugi cleared his throat and held out his hand. “Good duel?”</p><p>Kaiba turned around slowly and stared down at Yuugi’s hand. Then he glared and swiped the offering away. “I don’t need your pity!”</p><p>“I’m not- I wasn’t-” Yuugi stuttered, then stopped. The confidence was back, straightening his spine. He chuckled lightly and shook his head. “I’m not trying to insult you, Kaiba. I’m merely trying to be an honorable opponent. If you’d rather act like a spoiled child, then I’ll leave your hand unshaken. Just know that I came here with every intention of holding up our agreement had I lost. I expect you to act with just as much integrity.”</p><p>Kaiba growled and shoved Yuugi aside, stalking out of the arena without another word. The puzzle-bearer watched him go and then sighed.<em> Hopefully that’s the end of it. I have a feeling it’s not, though. </em></p><p>“Yuugi! You won!” an excited voice cried, drawing the teen’s eyes to the stands. There, directly above him, was Anzu. He grinned at her and waved.</p><p>“Hey Anzu! Meet me outside! I’ve got a lot to catch you up on!”</p><p>She nodded and ran up the stairs towards the arena exit. Yuugi followed her lead, taking the combatant’s exit. Soon, he was outside and Anzu was running towards him. Then he was in her arms, crushed against her chest, and blushing furiously. <em> Stay cool. Stay cool. She’s hugged you before. You can handle this. </em></p><p>His fretting appeared to go unnoticed as Anzu spun him around, crying, “I told you that you were pro-level! I’m so - ow!”</p><p>She pulled back, holding him at arm's length and staring down at his puzzle. “So <em> that’s </em> what was poking me. Since when do you wear jewelry? And why were <em> you </em> dueling? And where <em> is </em>everybody?”</p><p>Yuugi made a confused noise and blinked up at her, still dizzy from being jerked around. Then he made sense of her questions and hesitantly offered, “The puzzle’s new. As for the rest, well, everyone else is at the hospital. Grandpa was so focused on making his deck that he made himself sick in the process.”</p><p>Her eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth. “Oh gosh, is he okay? Are <em> you </em>okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Yuugi said, smiling. “More than fine, actually. And Grandpa was coherent when they took him, so I’m not too worried. I’d really like to go and make sure that he’s alright, though.”</p><p>“Of course! Do you know where they took him?”</p><p>“Domino central.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s close. We can walk!”</p><p>“Right, let’s go! I’ll give you the finer details on the way.”</p><p>As the duo began their trek, Anzu asked, “Can we start with how exactly you won? Why did his life points just disappear?”</p><p>Yuugi laughed and nodded. “Sure, I can explain how an Exodia deck works.”</p><hr/><p>They arrived at the hospital in short order, making their way to the front desk.</p><p>“Hi, we’re here to see Sugoroku Mutou. I’m his grandson and registered emergency contact,” Yuugi said, smiling at the attendant.</p><p>She nodded and held out a hand, asking for his ID. A few moments later, she handed it back with a smile. “He’s in room 106. According to the log, his numbers were a bit concerning when he got here, but he’s stable now. You’re welcome to go see him. Just take that door and keep going straight.”</p><p>They both thanked her and then took off. Soon enough, they’d reached room 106. They entered to find Sugoroku sitting in bed with Jounouchi and Honda on either side. As soon as they saw their friends, both of the teens rose to their feet, treating the new arrivals to searching looks.</p><p>Anzu grinned at them. “Hey guys, you missed <em> quite </em>the duel.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Jounouchi asked, eyes brightening. “Does that mean what I think it means?”</p><p>Anzu nodded and Yuugi ducked his head, hiding an embarrassed smile.</p><p>“Dude!” Honda shouted, pumping a fist in the air while Jounouchi grabbed Yuugi in a headlock. The blond mussed the shorter teen’s hair, crying, “Way to go, Yuug! I told you he didn’t stand a chance!”</p><p>Sugoroku watched it all with a beaming smile. Once his grandson had escaped his friend’s grip, the old man winked and said, "I knew you’d do it! Tell me, how shocked was he when you summoned my little surprise?”</p><p>At that, Yuugi stiffened. Then he <em> glared </em>at his grandfather. “Oh he was shocked alright. Almost as shocked as I was when I looked through the deck. What were you thinking?”</p><p>“It won you the duel, didn’t it?” Sugoroku pointed out, making Yuugi groan.</p><p>“That’s not the point!”</p><p>“What was wrong with the deck?” Jounouchi interrupted, desperate to know the details of his friend’s win.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong with it, exactly,” Yuugi admitted. “It’s got a win condition, but that’s the problem. It’s got <b> <em>a </em> </b>win-condition. One. Most decks have several. This thing's a one-trick-pony that’s a gambler’s wet-dream and a strategist’s nightmare!”</p><p>“There are gambling themed decks?”</p><p>“Yeah, but no one actually <em> plays </em>them,” Yuugi muttered as his grandfather grinned and said, “Of course, would you like me to teach you?”</p><p>Jounouchi nodded, looking delighted. Yuugi looked horrified. Before he could say anything, though, his grandfather narrowed his eyes, staring at Yuugi’s chest. “Is that what I think it is?”</p><p>Yuugi smiled, placing a hand on his puzzle. “It is. I finished it today. I think it’s the only reason I was able to duel. Wearing it made me feel confident. Like someone was standing beside me, giving me the strength to face down Kaiba. Every time I felt my anxiety spiking, I just held the puzzle and it all got better.”</p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short, man,” Honda chastised. “You defeated Kaiba, not whatever that is.”</p><p>The shorter teen laughed. “It’s a puzzle, actually.”</p><p>Then he was off, explaining the origins of his new jewelry. The other teens listened attentively, nodding along where appropriate. Sugoroku didn’t join in, though. Instead, he sat in his bed, studying the thing hanging around his grandson’s neck. He thought back over the decades he'd spent trying to solve the artifact and frowned. How had Yuugi managed where he had failed? The boy was brilliant at strategy and puzzles, but then, so was Sugoroku. </p><p>A wry smile replaced the old man's frown as he accepted the only logical explanation. <em>I suppose Yuugi's already surpassing me. I thought I'd have at least a few more years before that happened.</em></p><p>Then he thought back to the night when he first acquired the puzzle and a shiver ran down his spine. <em>Thank heavens he only got my skills and not my love of adventure. I'll be quite happy if Yuugi lives a horribly boring life.</em></p><hr/><p>Yuugi tiredly pushed open the door to his house and began to remove his shoes. It was a good thing grandpa was spending the night in the hospital. That meant Yuugi could just sleep without worrying about checking in on him every hour.</p><p><em> I need a good night’s rest, too,</em> the teen thought, yawning. <em> I barely slept last night and today was exhausting. </em></p><p>He trudged up the stairs to his room, grinning at the sight of his bed. He pulled out a pair of pajamas and went to take off his shirt. Then he stopped. Right, his puzzle. He’d better take care of that first.</p><p>He took the puzzle off and held it in his hands, smiling down at the golden artifact. “Thank you for today. I don’t think that I could have done it without you.”</p><p>A feeling of satisfaction washed over him and a deep voice resonated through his mind. <em>"You are most welcome, little one."</em></p><p>For a moment, Yuugi just stood there, stunned. Then he shrieked, throwing the puzzle onto his bed and jumping away from it. His back slammed against the wall and he stared across the room, waiting. Nothing happened. The puzzle just sat there, gleaming innocently in the moonlight.</p><p>Once several minutes had passed without anything happening, Yuugi took a hesitant step forward. Then another one. Then another. Soon, he was standing above the puzzle, looking warily down at it.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?"</em>
</p><p>He let out another shriek and his hands came up to cover his mouth. <em> Oh gods, it happened again. What </em> <b> <em>was </em> </b> <em> that? </em></p><p>A feeling of annoyance washed over him and the voice was back, echoing through his mind. <em>"</em><em> Why do you keep making that horrible sound? It is <strong>terribly</strong> unpleasant."</em></p><p>“I- uh- sorry? You- you just startled me.”</p><p>
  <em>"Ah. My apologies. That was not my intent. I only wished to properly accept your gratitude."</em>
</p><p>“Accept my- Holy crap, you really are my puzzle, aren’t you?”</p><p><em>"I suppose," </em> the voice said, sounding uncertain. <em>"Though I think that it would be more accurate to say that I am </em> <b> <em>inside of </em></b><em>the puzzle."</em></p><p>“Like a genie?”</p><p>
  <em>"I do not know this word. It is not one that you have given me."</em>
</p><p>Yuugi tilted his head, curiosity surpassing fright. “How do I give you words?”</p><p>
  <em>"I do not know this, either. All I know is that you spoke to me and, over time, the words began to make sense."</em>
</p><p>“You don’t seem to know much.”</p><p><em>"This is true," </em>the voice agreed. A deep sadness emanated from the puzzle. <em>"</em><em>I fear that there is much that I do not know. All that I have is instinct and the knowledge that you have given me."</em></p><p>Yuugi carefully moved forward, picking up the puzzle and studying it. “You don’t remember how you got in there?”</p><p>
  <em>"Until you, my world was nothing more than a sea of darkness. An unending void in which I hovered alone."</em>
</p><p>“That sounds awful,” Yuugi whispered.</p><p>
  <em>"It was all I knew. Now that I have met you, though, I do not wish to return to it. Your presence has brought with it light. You have given my world form."</em>
</p><p>Yuugi didn't know what to say to that, so after a brief silence, he switched topics. “Can you leave the puzzle?”</p><p>
  <em>"It may be possible, but if so, I do not know how. I am uncertain of what I can and cannot do. There is a part of me, though, that has left of its own volition."</em>
</p><p>“A part of you?”</p><p>
  <em>"My... darkness?"</em>
</p><p>“Your what?” Yuugi asked, worriedly glancing around the room. His eyes darted across the floor and then stopped. “When you say darkness, did you mean ‘shadow’?”</p><p>
  <em>"Perhaps? That word feels right. Why do you ask?"</em>
</p><p>“Because I’m definitely not supposed to have two of them right now,” Yuugi explained, staring down at the ground. Yep, he definitely had two shadows. He moved his right arm out of curiosity and shuddered when only one of the shadows moved with him. <em> Okay, that’s not natural. </em></p><p>“If this is your shadow, why does it look like mine?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, then the voice said, <em>"They are similar, but not the same."</em></p><p>Yuugi blinked and looked at the two shadows once more. After careful study, he found that the shadow that mirrored his movements was a little shorter with narrower shoulders. That was it as far as differences went, but it <em>was </em>a difference. If it had really been his shadow, then they would have matched.</p><p>“If our shadows are this close, then I wonder how similar our bodies are.”</p><p>If there was a way to mentally shrug, then that was the feeling that the puzzle was emanating.</p><p>“I suppose it doesn’t really matter, huh?" Yuugi muttered, trying to figure out what else he should ask his new... whatever. Then a thought struck him, "Say, do you have a name?”</p><p>The deep sadness was back, making Yuugi wince. “Right, no memories, sorry. Is there something you’d like me to call you?”</p><p>
  <em>"You have always called me ‘Pharaoh’. I find this name agreable, though I am open to suggestions."</em>
</p><p>“Pharaoh’s more of a title than a name,” Yuugi explained. “But I suppose it will do for now. It’s either that or ‘shadow-me’. Though I suppose that’s kind-of a title, too.”</p><p>
  <em>"I would not mind either title, though the second one would take some getting used to. I have grown accustomed to ‘Pharaoh’."</em>
</p><p>“Pharaoh it is then!”</p><p>A wave of pleasure emanated from the puzzle and Yuugi smiled. This whole experience was incredibly strange, but he didn’t feel scared. Not after Pharaoh had helped him face Kaiba. “You know, for a possessed, ancient artifact, you’re remarkably well mannered. I’m really appreciating the lack of evil magic.”</p><p>
  <em>"Have you encountered other items such as mine?"</em>
</p><p>“Not in real life. Only in movies. I guess this is one of those harmful stereotypes?” Yuugi mused, uncertain what to do with that knowledge.</p><p>Pharaoh seemed equally confused. <em>"I know this word 'm</em><em>ovies', but I do not understand its meaning."</em></p><p>“Uh, well, a movie is when you um… huh. I don’t think I can explain this one without confusing you more. I’ll just have to show you sometime.”</p><p>
  <em>"I believe that I would like that and I promise to only use my magic to help you. I have no desire to use my abilities for evil."</em>
</p><p>“You have magic? I thought you said that you didn’t know what you could do?”</p><p><em>"That is true," </em>Pharaoh confirmed. <em>"My knowledge is limited. I only know what I have discovered by accident. I know how to speak as we are currently doing and I know how to transmit my strength to you as I did in your battle. The only other ability that I have discovered is the power harness your desire and help you summon your champions."</em></p><p>Yuugi frowned, trying to puzzle that one out. Then his eyes widened. “Wait, do you mean that pulse when I drew Exodia?”</p><p><em>"Yes!" </em>A wave of pleasure came from the puzzle. <em>"</em><em>You gave me your desire and I harnessed it. Together, we defeated your enemy. I was most pleased. He was not a kind person."</em></p><p>Yuugi didn’t share in Pharaoh’s elation. Instead, he sat down on his bed, stunned. “I cheated?”</p><p>
  <em>"Cheated?"</em>
</p><p>“You’re supposed to take whatever card your deck gives you. Manipulating the order like that? It’s against the rules.”</p><p>
  <em>"Magic is forbidden in your game?"</em>
</p><p>“Ye- well, no. Not exactly.”</p><p>
  <em>"If magic is not forbidden, then how was our triumph a product of cheating?"</em>
</p><p>“It’s not that magic is <em>allowed</em>. It’s more that no one knows that it exists, so they don’t know to ban it.”</p><p>
  <em>"But then why are your cards designed to be summoned?"</em>
</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p><em>"You gave me your desire for Exodia and I searched for a way to help you," </em>Pharaoh explained. <em>"</em><em>I was able to sense the monster within your deck. It called out to me."</em></p><p>“Show me,” Yuugi demanded, grabbing his grandpa’s deck. He took the first card and held it up with the front facing away from him. “What card is this?”</p><p>
  <em>"I... do not know."</em>
</p><p>“Huh. Okay then. Can you sense what this card is?”</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>“What about this one?”</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>“This one?”</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>On and on they continued, with Yuugi holding up a card and Pharaoh claiming to feel nothing. The more cards the failed, the more frustration emanated from the puzzle, but then it stopped.</p><p>
  <em>"That one! I can sense that one! It is a part of your champion!"</em>
</p><p>Yuugi flipped the card over. “Huh, so it is. Why could you sense this one, but not the others?”</p><p>He turned over the cards that Pharaoh had felt nothing from. They were all trap and spell cards, which made sense. The deck was light on monsters.</p><p>“So is it something special about Exodia or something special about monsters?”</p><p>
  <em>"I do not know."</em>
</p><p>“Well, let’s go find out.”</p><p>Yuugi placed the puzzle back around his neck and made his way down to the shop. Once there, he flicked on the light and went over to the duel monsters display case. Then he took out all of the cards and shuffled them. They repeated the process from before with Yuugi holding up the cards one at a time and Pharaoh reaching out to see if he could sense what the card was.</p><p>Many of the cards were duds, but not all of them. One in particular made Pharaoh send out waves of excitement. Yuugi flipped it over to find a familiar mage smirking up at him. “The Dark Magician, huh? Good choice. He’s one of my favorites, too.”</p><p>
  <em>"I feel especially drawn to this card. It would please me greatly if he could be one of our champions should we battle again."</em>
</p><p>“Sure, why not? I need to make a deck anyway. Let’s finish going through these cards first, though.”</p><p>Pharaoh agreed and they once more began the process of testing cards. When they were done, Yuugi looked at the two piles and made an annoyed noise. “This is so <em>weird</em>. All of the traps and spell cards failed to register, which makes some sense, but the monsters? Why is it that you can sense these ones, but not these?”</p><p>He shuffled through the cards, frustration growing. “It’s got nothing to do with power level or affinity. It’s not even tied to archetype.</p><p>“I suppose we might as well take a closer look,” he said, setting down the cards. Then he leaned over and pulled out a strange looking lamp. He set it on the table and then put on a pair of white gloves.</p><p>
  <em>"What is that contraption?"</em>
</p><p>“Forgery detection,” Yuugi explained. “This lamp has a magnifying glass set in the top. Sometimes, people try to sell us fake versions of pricey cards. Any time we buy cards, we use this to look them over to make sure we’re getting the real deal. Tonight, though, we’re using it to see if we can figure out what’s going on with your magic.”</p><p>Pharaoh was quiet as Yuugi studied the cards. He started with two that were reasonably similar: the Dark Magician and the Apprentice Illusion Magician. Both high level monsters. Both spell casters. Both dark types. Yet Pharaoh could only sense the Dark Magician.</p><p>“It can’t be gender based, right?” Yuugi mused. “No, you could sense the Dark Magician Girl. So what is it?”</p><p>Yuugi held the Dark Magician under the light, scanning every inch of the card. He didn’t know what he was looking for or even if there was something to find, but it was all he could think to do. He tilted the card left and right, searching. Then he saw them. They were faint, almost the same color as the background, but still different enough that he could make them out. “Are those <em> hieroglyphs</em>?”</p><p>He grabbed another of the 'good' cards, holding it to the light and, yes, there they were! They were on the next one, too. And the next one. Every card that Pharaoh could sense had hieroglyphs hidden in the background.</p><p>“Well that can’t be a coincidence. Can you read this?”</p><p>
  <em>"I am sorry, but I cannot see what you are seeing."</em>
</p><p>“You don’t see through my eyes?”</p><p>
  <em>"Not exactly? If I concentrate, I can see as if I was looking through your eyes. However, what I see is merely the same image. I cannot tell what part you wish me to focus on."</em>
</p><p>“Right, okay,” Yuugi muttered. “Don’t look at the image of the magician. Look at the background. See the writing there?”</p><p><em>"Yes!" </em>Excitement pulsed from the puzzle, making Yuugi smile.</p><p>“So, can you read it?”</p><p>The excitement turned to confusion. <em>"</em><em>Why would you think that I could read these symbols?"</em></p><p>“Well, you’re Egyptian, I think. At the very least, the puzzle is. It’s why I called you ‘Pharaoh’.”</p><p>
  <em>"And these symbols are also tied to Egypt?"</em>
</p><p>“Yeah. It’s the writing system. <em>Was </em>the writing system. It’s not used anymore.”</p><p>
  <em>"Why is it no longer used?"</em>
</p><p>Yuugi sucked in a breath. “Oh boy. We could be here all night if I tried to answer that one. Let’s see.”</p><p>He stood there, thinking. How could he explain this quickly? Then an idea struck. “Hey, we can share thoughts, right?”</p><p>
  <em>"I believe that the answer to that question is rather obvious."</em>
</p><p>Yuugi let out a chuckle. “Okay, yeah, fair enough. Here's another obvious one: I somehow gave you a basic knowledge of Japanese?”</p><p><em>"Yes,"</em> Pharaoh agreed, leaving out the judgemental commentary.</p><p>“Does that mean I can give you memories, too?”</p><p>A feeling of fascinated curiosity came with the next reply. <em>"</em><em>That would be a reasonable assumption, but I do not know for certain."</em></p><p>Yuugi closed his eyes, considering. He’d never spoken aloud when he was dueling. He’d merely thought things at the puzzle and Pharaoh had somehow heard him. Would a similar process allow for a memory transfer? It was a reasonable guess. He focused on his memories of Egypt, all the stories and lore learned at his grandfather’s knee. Then he <em>pushed</em>, trying to send those memories towards the puzzle.</p><p>A gasping noise echoed through his mind and Yuugi suddenly felt dizzy. It wasn’t <em> his </em>dizziness, though. “Pharaoh? Are you okay?”</p><p>There was a pause and Yuugi started to worry, but then Pharaoh spoke, sounding awed. <em>"</em><em>Is this what it feels like to be touched?"</em></p><p>Yuugi blinked, stunned. What was Pharaoh talking about? Those had been memories of- oh. Right. He hadn’t just sent the knowledge. He’d sent everything he remembered from when he learned it. Some of the memories were just words or stories, but not all of them. Mixed in were memories that spoke of love as much as they spoke of Egypt. Memories of forehead kisses and tickling. Memories of warm arms and being tucked into bed.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t think. Those must be a lot for you.”</p><p>
  <em>"Do not apologize. Your memories are beautiful. I am… grateful for them. I think that I would like some time to process this knowledge, though."</em>
</p><p>“Of course,” Yuugi murmured, placing a hand on the puzzle. “Take all the time you need. It’s getting late, anyway.”</p><p><em>"Thank you," </em>Pharaoh whispered. Then he was gone. His presence retreated, somehow. Yuugi glanced around and found that he couldn’t see an extra shadow anywhere. Then he shook his head. This was shaping up to be an incredibly weird day.</p><p>
  <em> I feel like I should be more worried by this. I can’t help it, though. He’s done nothing but help me. I couldn’t have faced Kaiba without him. Throwing him away after that feels… wrong. </em>
</p><p>Yuugi looked down at the cards. <em> I’m not sure how I feel about this whole cheating thing, though. Would I have won without the magic? And what’s with these hieroglyphs? Duel monsters is only a few years old. Why are ancient symbols hidden in the back of random cards? It’s not even like they’re a stylistic thing. There’s no way that I could have seen them naturally. </em></p><p>He glanced at the clock. It was late, but not <em> that </em>late. Instead of putting everything away, he grabbed a piece of paper off of the shop’s printer. Over the next half-hour, he painstakingly copied the Dark Magician’s hieroglyphs down. When he was done, he let out a relieved sigh and said, “Well that was a pain. Had to be done, though. It’s the only way grandpa will be able to see them.”</p><p>Then he yawned, stretching his arms to the ceiling. <em> Ooof, okay, yeah, bed time. I’m gonna sleep like the dead. We can deal with potentially ancient spirits and whatever these are tomorrow. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Interlude: Frustrating Visions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman sits at a drawing desk, pen in hand. With careful, practiced strokes, she brings an image to life. Then she stops and frowns. The image is done, but all that it has brought her are more questions.</p><p>A knock on the door makes her turn around and call out, “Come in.”</p><p>The door opens, revealing a young man with bronze skin and light hair. At the site of him, the woman smiles. "What is it, Marik?"</p><p>“Just checking to see if you wanted dinner. You’ve been in here for a while.”</p><p>"Dinner would be lovely," the woman admits. "Would you mind bringing it to me, though? I want to finish these drawings."</p><p>He looks at her desk. When he sees the paper, he raises an eyebrow. “Another vision?”</p><p>She nods. Then she raises her right hand and places it on the golden choker clasped tightly around her neck. “The necklace has been particularly restless as of late. I fear that something terrible is coming. I cannot make sense of these images, though!”</p><p>Marik enters the room and comes to stand beside her. He looks down at her drawing and frowns. “Isn’t that Exodia?”</p><p>“Yes. Of that, I am certain.”</p><p>“Do you think the white-haired nuisance is trying to use him again?”</p><p>“No,” she replies with utter conviction. “He has learned to value more subtle power. This is a new player.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure that you’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“I wish that I shared your certainty. With the exhibit moving from Hong Kong to Domino, I’ve barely had time to think, let alone interpret a meaning from these vague flashes.”</p><p>“Just tell the necklace to send you something with an address next time,” he teases, making her laugh.</p><p>“Of course, why didn’t I think of that?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Translation Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuugi lay in bed, staring over at his desk. There, gleaming innocently in the morning light, sat his puzzle. It was, by every right, a calming scene, yet Yuugi’s mind was troubled. Now that he was no longer overwhelmed and running on adrenaline, the full implications of the previous day’s events were starting to hit him. Foremost in his thoughts was Pharaoh.</p><p><em> What am I gonna do with you, </em> he wondered. <em> Should I smash you? Donate you to a museum and forget that this ever happened? Or do I put you back on and trust a mysterious entity with direct access to my brain? </em></p><p>The answer seemed obvious, but he couldn’t forget Pharaoh’s words from the night before. <em>"Until you, my world was nothing more than a sea of darkness. An unending void in which I hovered alone."</em></p><p><em> He sounded so... sad. And that awe when I gave him my memories… I can’t condemn him to being alone again just because he’s a… whatever he is. Spirit? Demon? </em> <b> <em>Human</em></b><em>? He certainly sounds human. If so, then what happened to him that got him sealed inside that puzzle? Was it a curse by some evil force or was he locked away for a good reason? What am I risking by letting him in? </em></p><p>Yuugi sighed and turned his head, staring up at the ceiling. <em> Do I even care? After all, Jou and Honda have pretty checkered pasts. They could beat me up any time they wanted to, yet I happily trust them with my physical safety. Isn’t this something similar, just with my mind? Heck, I don’t even know if my mind </em> <b> <em>is </em> </b> <em> at risk, yet I’m already thinking about dooming him to darkness. Wouldn’t that be going against everything that I believe in? If so, then what kind of horrible person would that make me? </em></p><p>
  <em> If I do this, though, there’s no going back. No second guessing. I’m in this - whatever it is - to the end unless Pharaoh does something, I don’t know, evil?   </em>
</p><p><em> I don’t think that he will, though. For all that this whole thing kind-of terrifies me, I trust him. I don’t know why, but I do. Maybe it’s how open he is with his emotions? </em> Yuugi’s thoughts trailed off to silence and he realized that he’d made his choice. <em> I guess that’s it then, huh? I’m really going to do this. </em></p><p>He nodded and rose to his feet, walking across the room to his desk. Once there, he gently placed a hand on the puzzle and took a deep breath. “Morning, Pharaoh.”</p><p>
  <em>"Good morning, little one. I hope that you awoke well rested."</em>
</p><p>Yuugi tilted his head, frowning. “Little one? You called me that last night, too, didn’t you?”</p><p><em>"I did," </em>Pharaoh agreed. Then his voice seemed to take on a concerned tone, <em>"</em><em>Do you dislike this name?"</em></p><p>“I’m not sure? Why do you call me that?”</p><p>
  <em>"When you first spoke to me, I did not know what you were saying. All that I knew was the sound of your voice. It was small and sweet. A welcome light in my endless darkness. Though I had no words to call you by then, I thought of you as a tiny, bright presence. When the words began to make sense and your name was still unknown to me, I gave you a name of my own creation that suited how I saw you."</em>
</p><p>Yuugi blinked, stunned. Then an embarrassed flush stole across his face. “So it’s <em> not </em>a comment on my height then?”</p><p>
  <em>"Not at all. Until quite recently, I was not even aware of what you looked like. All that I knew was your voice."<br/></em>
</p><p>“Then it’s fine, I guess. Kind-of sweet, actually,” Yuugi mumbled, flush darkening as he felt a pleased sensation emanate from the puzzle. “A-anyway, I’m gonna go get ready and then we’ll go pick up grandpa from the hospital. The doctor said that he should be cleared for discharge today and I wanna show him what we found last night.”</p><p>
  <em>"You are referring to the hieroglyphs?"</em>
</p><p>"Yep! Hopefully he can give us a translation!"</p><hr/><p>“Why did you think that I could read this?” Sugoroku asked, giving his grandson a confused look.</p><p>“You can’t? But you go to Egypt all the time!” Yuugi cried, thunderstruck.</p><p>“To visit Arthur and learn some history, yes, but I’m not an Egyptologist! Once I leave a dig, my work is done. I don’t think about it again until the next one. Egyptian is a language like any other. To learn it and keep it, you have to use it consistently. I’ve never wanted the bother. I’m a man of action, not a scholar!”</p><p>“Oh," Yuugi muttered, shoulders slumping. “That makes sense. I’m sorry.”</p><p>"Don't be! I can still help you out. Let's see, if I remember correctly, Arthur's at his ranch right now. With the time difference it's, what, 7pm there? That's early enough that I can still give him a call."</p><p>Yuugi grinned, throwing his arms around his grandfather and hugging him tightly. “Thank you!”</p><p>“Anything for you. Now, while I go call him, why don’t you go in the back room and pull out some of those boxes we use to hold the cheaper cards? I’m curious to see if any of them have these markings. I still can’t believe that you spotted them!”</p><p>The amethyst-eyed teen gulped, letting out a nervous chuckle. “That’s a great idea! Let me know if you need anything!”</p><p>Then he scampered off before his grandfather could ask any more questions. Once Yuugi was in the back room, the puzzle let out a pulse of annoyance and Pharaoh asked, <em>"Will you</em> <b><em>now </em></b><em>explain why you hid the truth from him?"</em></p><p>“Look,” Yuugi began as he pulled out a box of cards. “I don’t like lying, but I’m not telling my grandpa that I’m <em> possessed</em>. He’d probably make me throw the puzzle away. You don’t want that, right?”</p><p>Fear emanated from the puzzle, making Yuugi shiver. </p><p>
  <em>"No, that would be… I bow to your judgement in this matter."</em>
</p><p>“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to be honest. This magic stuff isn’t normal and it’s going to freak out a lot of people. Until I figure out a good way to tell people about you, I’d like to keep you secret. Not out of shame, but for your safety.”</p><p>
  <em>"I understand and I trust you. You do not have the heart of a liar."</em>
</p><p>“Thanks,” Yuugi replied, flushing. “Now, let’s test these cards!”</p><p>They got to work, repeating the exercise from the previous night. Soon, they had a small pile of hieroglyph-laden cards. As Yuugi reached into the card box, ready to grab another set to test, Pharaoh stopped him. <em>"Yuugi?"</em></p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>
  <em>"As we go through these cards, I find myself growing ever more curious. Would you explain the rules of this game to me?"</em>
</p><p>“Sure! Do you want me to walk you through it or do you want me to try the memory thing again? I promise I’ll be more selective in what I send.”</p><p>
  <em>"Never fear sharing your thoughts and memories with me. My lack of knowledge may mean that I find them overwhelming in the moment, but I treasure them."</em>
</p><p>“They’re nothing special,” Yuugi mumbled, ducking his head.</p><p>
  <em>"They are a part of you and that makes them precious. When you share them, I feel… I suppose that the best word for it is ‘alive’, though I am still uncertain what that means or if it applies to me at all."</em>
</p><p>“Th-thanks,” Yuugi stuttered, feeling the annoyingly familiar warmth of a flush darkening his face. As far as Yuugi could tell, the puzzle’s occupant just said whatever was on his mind. Not in a mean way, though. It was more that everything Pharaoh said was conveyed with such overwhelming sincerity that you just had to accept it as truth. That was going to take some getting used to.</p><p><em> I can’t say that I dislike it, though, </em> Yuugi mused, then said, “I’ll, um, send you my memories then, since you like them so much. We’ll go slower this time, though.”</p><p>
  <em>"A wise suggestion."</em>
</p><p>Yuugi smiled, closing his eyes. Over the next few minutes, he slowly walked Pharaoh through duel monsters. They started with the basics and worked their way up to a few of Yuugi’s favorite duels. The ones he’d watched so many times that he had them practically memorised.</p><p>When they were done, a feeling of understanding came from the puzzle. <em>"I see now why my actions with Exodia upset you so. They were not in the spirit of the game. I cannot find it in me to regret it, though. Kaiba was not an honorable combatant. He deserved to lose."</em></p><p>"I don't know if I'd agree with that. The premise of the duel was underhanded, but he fought fairly. I guess it all depends on whether or not he holds up his end of the deal," Yuugi mused. "Anyway, from now on, let's stick to playing by the rules. Both the written ones and the unwritten ones."</p><p><em>"Agreed. We should endeavor to always fight with honor. I also find myself agreeing with your thoughts on this Dinosaur fellow's deck," </em>Pharaoh added, referring to the last memory Yuugi had shared. <em>"</em><em>It is far too monster heavy."</em></p><p>Yuugi blinked and then grinned, elated. “I know, right? If he just added a few more trap cards, he’d have-”</p><p>“Yuugi, who are you talking to?” Sugoroku asked from the doorway, making the teen freeze. Then he spun around and gave his grandfather an embarrassed smile.</p><p>“Sorry, grandpa. I got distracted thinking about deck builds. Started talking to myself. Did you need something?”</p><p>“Yes, actually. Would you mind transcribing another card? Arthur’s very interested to see what you found, but he’d like at least two examples so he can see if there’s a pattern.”</p><p>“I can do that,” Yuugi said, grabbing the top card from the hieroglyph pile. Then he moved into the shop’s main area, pulled out the forgery detection lamp, and got to work. When the transcription was done, Yuugi scanned both it and the one from the previous night before sending them off in an email.</p><hr/><p>An hour later, the phone rang.</p><p>Yuugi, who was busily cleaning the kitchen, heard his grandfather pick it up, then exclaim, “Arthur? I didn’t expect to hear from you until at least tomorrow. Did you really go into the office just to humor me?”</p><p>There was a pause and then, “I see. That <em> is </em>interesting. Let me call Yuugi.”</p><p>“No need, grandpa,” the teen said, walking into the room. “I’m here. What’s up?”</p><p>“It seems that you’ve made a discovery. I’ll put the phone on speaker and Arthur can fill us both in.”</p><p>Sugoroku pushed a button and then motioned for Yuugi to say something. The teen nodded, coming to sit beside his grandfather as he said, “Hi Professor Hawkins, it’s Yuugi. Thank you for taking the time to help me.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure, really,” a kind, British voice replied. “In fact, I would have been disappointed had you left me out of this. What you discovered is marvelous! A truly fascinating example of Ancient Egyptian spellcraft.”</p><p>“Spellcraft? So it’s not random gibberish?”</p><p>"Not at all! The two you sent are nearly identical. The only difference is the monster's name. I'll email your grandfather an exact translation, but they're something like a summoning spell. They charge the monster to answer its master's call and then do that master's bidding. I've never seen anything quite like it," the professor admitted, sounding excited. "You see, the Egyptians didn't perform summoning magic like one might associate with demons. Their magic was more focused on the afterlife or effecting the physical realm in small ways. The only thing that I can think of that is even remotely similar to this is a certain funerary practice involving statues."</p><p>“Of monsters?”</p><p>“No, of humans! They were called ‘shabtis’ and were servant statues meant to serve one in the afterlife. The statues were often inscribed with a spell that charged them to come whenever their master needed them. We believe that the statues were ‘powered up’ during their creation or at least prior to burial. When the time came for them to be used, all that the master had to do was make a call, no elaborate magic needed. </p><p>“Of course, that call happened after one died. The statues were of no use to the living. Because of that, I can’t say for certain how a spell like this is supposed to work for the living or even if it was. It’s possible that this is another funerary spell. After all, the journey to the afterlife was not an easy-”</p><p>“Arthur,” Sugoroku interrupted, making the professor stop mid-sentence. An embarrassed chuckle echoed over the phone.</p><p>“My apologies, Yuugi. I tend to get a tad over excited when someone shows interest in my work.”</p><p>“No apology necessary, Professor,” Yuugi quickly reassured. “I appreciated the explanation.”</p><p>“Be that as it may, I’d best be going. International calls aren’t exactly cheap.”</p><p>“Right. Thanks again!”</p><p>“Any time!” The professor replied. Before either Mutou could hang up the phone, though, he let out a little noise, as if he’d just remembered something. “Before I go, do you mind if I share these with some colleagues?”</p><p>“Not at all! It’s not like they’re mine to begin with.”</p><p>“Excellent! I’ll let you know if anything comes of it. Have a good afternoon!”</p><p>“And you have a good evening!”</p><p>This time, the call actually ended, leaving grandfather and grandson to sit in silence, thinking. Eventually, Yuugi rose to his feet and said, “I’m gonna go check and see if those translations came through, okay?”</p><p>“Sure,” Sugoroku replied. “I’m going to go open up the shop.”</p><p>A look from Yuugi had the old man rolling his eyes. “The doctor said I’m fine and I promise I’ll take it easy, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, just don’t be afraid to close early?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, go get your translation and let me be.”</p><hr/><p>Yuugi laid out the printed translations and set their respective cards on top of each one. Then he placed a hand on the puzzle.</p><p>“So, what do you think of all this?”</p><p>
  <em>"It is all quite perplexing. I have been considering the cards that we identified as inscribed and comparing them to the ones that failed our test. I have yet to find a common thread that connects them all. Then there are the spells themselves. Where did they come from?"</em>
</p><p>“And how are they supposed to work?” Yuugi added, picking up one of the two cards and examining it.</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>"I know that <em>you </em>can somehow use it to sense what the card is, but I can't sense a thing. That makes me wonder how the average duelist supposed to use it. Like, if I just say, 'kuriboh, I summon you' and-" Yuugi broke off with a startled gasp as his puzzle glowed. A similar light shot forth from the card in his hand and, suddenly, a small ball of brown fluff was floating in front of him.</p><p>Yuugi sat frozen, staring at the creature as it slowly turned to face its summoner. Then it blinked wide, purple eyes and let out a small “Kiri?”</p><p>“Hi?” Yuugi squeaked, waving nervously at the creature. In response, it chirped happily and darted forward, snuggling up against Yuugi’s chest.</p><p>He jumped at the contact, then raised a shaky hand to pet the creature, earning a happy, "Kiri!"</p><p>
  <em>"Are you alright, little one?"</em>
</p><p>“My life has become a never ending series of weirdness,” Yuugi muttered, continuing to pet the creature. “Did I really just summon a kuriboh?”</p><p>
  <em>"That is what appears to have happened."</em>
</p><p>“How did I-” Yuugi stopped mid-sentence and looked down at the spell that he’d just been puzzling over. “Oh. Well then. I think that we figured out what the spell does.”</p><p>
  <em>"Indeed. I am most grateful that you summoned a gentle soul. There are many creatures whose abilities would make me fear for your safety."</em>
</p><p>Yuugi gulped, thinking of all the monsters that he could have summoned. The skeletal giant of the summoned skull. A whole slew of massive dragons. Literal <em> zombies</em>.</p><p>He was drawn from his thoughts by a persistent bumping against his chest. He looked down to see the kuriboh gazing up at him worriedly. When it realized that it had Yuugi’s attention, it let out a distressed, “Kiri?”</p><p>He smiled and gave it a gentle pet. “Aww, were you worried about me?”</p><p>The kuriboh let out a happy chirp and snuggled closer, prompting Yuugi to wrap an arm around the creature. That seemed to make it even happier.</p><p>“Hugs and pets are your thing, huh?”</p><p>“Kiri!”</p><p>“I can handle that,” Yuugi said, smiling.</p><p><em>"It is an affectionate creature," </em>Pharaoh pointed out needlessly, earning a laugh from the teen.</p><p>Then Yuugi closed his eyes and thought, <em>"Hey, Pharaoh, can you hear me when I think at you like this?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I can."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Great, so, what do we do about the kuriboh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Meaning?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can’t exactly keep it! Grandpa is going to notice if I suddenly have a magical floating fluff ball in my room. Plus, what do kuriboh even eat? And what will it do while I’m at school? Will it try to follow me there?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah. I see. Could you not simply return it to its card?"</em>
</p><p>Yuugi opened his eyes and looked down at his new fluffy friend. It was worth a shot. “Hey, I need you to do me a favor and go back to your card, okay?”</p><p>The kuriboh blinked and then let out the saddest chirp that Yuugi had ever heard.</p><p>“Oh no, I’m not sending you away forever! I just wanna make sure that you can get home, okay? I promise, I’ll bring you right back.”</p><p>The kuriboh rocked its body up and down in the semblance of a nod and then disappeared.</p><p>Yuugi blinked, staring down at his now empty arms. "Well that worked. Good call, Pharaoh."</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you. Will you truly resummon it?"</em>
</p><p>“I said that I would, didn’t I? I think I’d like to try something, though.”</p><p>The only response he got to that was a feeling of curiosity, which made Yuugi smile. Then he rose to his feet and took off the puzzle, setting it on his desk. Once that was done, he walked to the far side of his room and turned around, holding out kuriboh’s card as he called, “Kuriboh, I summon you!”</p><p>Nothing happened, so he tried again. “Kuriboh, answer my call!”</p><p>And again. “Kuriboh, I call upon you for aid in my battle! Come to me that I may vanquish my enemy!”</p><p>Still nothing, but that’s what Yuugi had expected. He walked back across the room and took up the puzzle, hanging it from his neck. Then he held out the card and said, “Kuriboh, I summon you.”</p><p>The puzzle flashed, the card glowed, and Yuugi once more had a floating fluff ball nuzzling his chest. He happily embraced the creature, petting it gently. “See, I told you that I’d bring you right back.”</p><p>
  <em>"Interesting. What made you think to try that?"</em>
</p><p>“Well, the spell says ‘if one who is worthy calls you to be held, you shall appear. If one who is worthy calls to you for aid, “Here I am” you shall say.’ I figured that the held bit is how you summoned the card and the aid bit is how I summoned the creature. The part that I still wasn’t sure of was the whole 'worthy' thing.”</p><p>
  <em>"And you think that the puzzle is what made you worthy?"</em>
</p><p>“It flashed,” Yuugi explained with a shrug. “That meant that it was probably involved somehow.”</p><p>
  <em>"A brilliant thought."</em>
</p><p>“Thanks, but it just makes everything even weirder. Why would the cards be designed to only work with my puzzle?”</p><p>
  <em>"Are they?"</em>
</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p><em>"We know that they work with the puzzle and that, without it, they fail. What we do </em> <b> <em>not </em> </b> <em> know is if the puzzle is the only item of its kind."</em></p><p>Yuugi froze. “Now <em> that </em>is an excellent point.”</p><hr/><p>In a mansion far away, a man sat at a long table. His left hand held a glass of wine. His right held a remote. On the screen before him, a duel was playing out, but the man wasn’t interested in the game. Instead, his gaze was focused on one of the duelists. More specifically, on the item hanging from the duelist’s neck. </p><p>Behind him, a door opened and a man in a dark suit entered the room. “Master Pegasus, you called?”</p><p>“I did. I’ve just finished watching Kaiba boy’s shocking upset. It’s quite the duel. I’d like to meet this Yuugi Mutou. Arrange a little get together for me, won’t you?”</p><p>The man nodded and left, leaving his employer to stare at the screen and smile. “At last, another millennium item appears.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Chance To Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Based on the knowledge you have given me, I think that I have solved this equation! I would like you to verify this when we arrive at home."</em>
</p><p><em>"Sure thing,"</em> Yuugi agreed, trying not to laugh. When Pharaoh had said he’d like to come to school, Yuugi had honestly expected his new companion to regret those words. </p><p>He’d been wrong.</p><p>Pharaoh had spent the entire day in a state of rapture, soaking in information and then pestering Yuugi with an avalanche of questions during each break. At first, it had been annoying, but then Yuugi thought about what it would be like to truly know nothing of the world. If he’d found himself in the same shoes, he’d probably be asking a million questions, too.</p><p><em>But, algebra? Really? That's what excites him? </em>Yuugi thought, shaking his head. Then another thought occurred. He glanced down at his puzzle and sent, <em>"</em><em>How are you solving these things, anyway?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I am using the techniques that you demonstrated, of course."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I mean, like, I usually have to write math problems down on paper. Are you seriously doing it all in your head?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have paper."</em>
</p><p>Yuugi stopped, stunned. A few people gave him dirty glares as they walked around him, but he didn't care. He was too busy processing this new development. He was so thrown that he forgot to send his next question over their mental link and his loud exclamation of, "Wait, what? How?" drew curious glances from passersby.</p><p>As he blushed and quickly began to walk again, Pharaoh projected that shrugging-shoulders emotion from the puzzle and explained, <em>"</em><em>I instructed my room to give me some."</em></p><p>
  <em>"You have a room?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. It is not as nice as your room, though."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What does it look like?"</em>
</p><p>An image of endless doors, staircases, and winding corridors flashed before Yuugi’s eyes, making him jump.</p><p>
  <em>"That's not a room, that's a labyrinth! What's behind all those doors?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Traps, mostly. A few simply open to other parts of the labyrinth, though. It may look impressive at first glance, but over time, it all blends together. There is little to do besides wander endlessly or sit and stare at the walls."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that what you used to do all day?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Perhaps? It is hard to remember. Until recently, my room was shrouded in darkness. I could not see anything. I merely existed. I think that there was a time before the darkness, though. A time when the corridors were lit as they are now. I can vaguely recall rushing through them, looking for something, but I did not know what it was. All that I knew was that I had to defend this place. I think... I think that </em>
  <b><em>I</em> </b>
  <em>created the traps? That feels correct, but I am unsure as to whether or not I create the labyrinth itself."</em>
</p><p>A chill ran down Yuugi's spine. <em>"</em><em>Is there something in there with you?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"The maze is endless, so I cannot promise you that I am alone, but I sense no other presence. I have no fear for my safety in this place."</em>
</p><p><em>"Well that's something, at least," </em>Yuugi reasoned, pushing aside his worries as he pulled open the door to his grandfather's shop, calling, "Grandpa, I'm home! How was your day?"</p><p>“Uneventful, but you did get a package. Express delivery, too,” Sugoroku replied, holding out a thin envelope.</p><p>“A package?” Yuugi muttered, taking the envelope and examining it. “From Industrial Illusions? What would they want with me?”</p><p>“Open it and find out!” His grandfather teased. “I’ve been holding myself back all day!”</p><p>That earned a laugh as Yuugi broke the seal. Then he reached inside and pulled out two pieces of paper. The first appeared to be some sort of letter. He ignored it in favor of the thick, gold-edged certificate. "I qualified for the national championship???"</p><p>“What? Let me see that,” Sugoroku demanded.</p><p>Yuugi handed the paper over, too stunned to say anything. It was elegantly designed and read, “National Championship Qualifier. This is to certify that Yuugi Mutou has officially qualified for Japan’s National Duel Monsters Championship.”</p><p>Underneath was an embossed seal of the Industrial Illusion’s Logo and two signatures: one from the head judge of the tournament circuit and one from the game’s creator.</p><p>“This looks very official,” Sugoroku mused. “What did the letter say?”</p><p>After a shuddering breath, Yuugi picked up the letter and read, “Dear Yuugi Mutou, congratulations on your recent, non-tournament win against Seto Kaiba. After careful review of the match, we have decided that, based on your respective rankings, this upset qualifies you for immediate acceptance into this year’s duel monster’s championship. Should you wish to attend, please contact your regional dueling office and accommodations will be made. We hope that you accept this prestigious invitation.</p><p>“Whether or not you choose to duel, the game's creator, Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford, would love the chance to meet you. He found your duel absolutely thrilling and wants to play you himself. An official invitation to his residence will soon follow. Please contact your regional dueling office if you have any concern about the validity of either of these offers.</p><p>“Best Regards, Takashi Croquet, Tournament Organizer and Head Judge.”</p><p>When Yuugi finished reading, he lowered the letter and stared at his grandfather. “W-What do I do?”</p><p>Sugoroku laughed. “You pack your bags and make a deck! I’ve told you before, any card in the shop is yours. It’s time that you finally took me up on that.”</p><p>"Make a- Grandpa, I'm not gonna accept!"</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>"Because I-" Yuugi began, then stopped, realizing that he couldn't reveal how he'd won against Kaiba without exposing Pharaoh. He sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "I don't deserve it, that's all. Winning was a fluke. Luck. Not skill."</p><p>Sugoroku studied his grandson closely, taking in the slumped shoulders and slightly trembling hands. He moved from behind the counter and came to stand in front of the teen. Then he asked, “Yuugi, do you know why I let you duel for me?”</p><p>“Because I forced you to go to the hospital?” Yuugi muttered, still not looking up.</p><p>“No. Even if I’d been in perfect health, I would have gladly handed over my cards.”</p><p>Yuugi finally lifted his face from his hands to stare at his grandfather in stunned silence. </p><p>The old man smiled kindly and gently took his grandson's hands in his own as he explained, "I've been watching you play games since you were a child. Taught you many of them myself. One thing is glaringly obvious: you are a <em>brilliant </em>strategist. You've always been afraid to show those skills to the world, though. That duel with Kaiba was the first time you ever been even remotely willing to play with someone other than me. I wasn't going to let that chance pass you by. I knew that you'd do me proud, even if you lost. But you didn't lose. You won! Now others are seeing your potential, just as I always have. Take this opportunity. Don't go back to hiding your talents away."</p><p>It was all Yuugi could do to nod and then lean forward, hugging his grandpa. After a few steadying breaths, he whispered, “Okay, I’ll try.”</p><p>Sugoroku beamed, hugging his grandson back as he excitedly listed off all of the things that Yuugi could do with the prize money.</p><p>Yuugi nodded along politely, feigning excitement. Inside, though, he felt sick. He hadn’t really beat Kaiba. He’d only won by magic. He didn’t deserve any of this.</p><hr/><p>Yuugi dragged himself into his room, slumping down to sit on the edge of his bed. He'd finally managed to escape his grandfather. Now, all that he wanted to do was curl up and disappear. He heaved a deep sigh and reached over, grabbing the card laying on his bedside table. Then he held it out, saying, "Kuriboh, I summon you."</p><p>There was a bright flash and kuriboh appeared. The small creature studied Yuugi’s dejected form, tilting to the side as it let out a concerned, “Kiri?”</p><p>“Hey Kiri, I could use some cuddles.”</p><p>Kiri happily complied, coming to rest against Yuugi’s chest between his chin and his puzzle. This earned a small smile from the teen and he began to pet the creature. “Did you have a good day in your card?”</p><p>“Kiri!”</p><p>“That’s nice,” Yuugi murmured, continuing with his absent minded petting as he thought, <em> What am I going to do? How can I accept all this stuff when I cheated?</em></p><p>His spiralling thoughts came to an abrupt halt as Pharaoh's voice echoed across their mental link. <em>"</em><em>I am sorry, Yuugi."</em></p><p>The teen blinked, surprised. He was pretty sure that was the first time Pharaoh called him something other than ‘little one’. This must be serious. “What are you sorry for?”</p><p>
  <em>"For interfering in your duel with Kaiba. I do not regret strengthening your resolve, but I do regret manipulating your deck. It has made you disregard your own strengths. For that, I am truly sorry."</em>
</p><p>“Don’t be,” Yuugi quickly replied. “We needed to win for Grandpa’s sake.”</p><p>
  <em>"And it is entirely possible that you would have done so even if I had not interfered."</em>
</p><p>“You sound pretty sure of that.”</p><p>
  <em>"I am. You gathered all but one piece of Exodia without my help. You also defended yourself from the attacks of two mighty dragons. Why do you think that you would have failed to win the day?"</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know,” Yuugi muttered, closing his eyes and laying back against his sheets. “It just seems impossible for <b> <em>me </em> </b>to beat Kaiba.”</p><p>
  <em>"And yet, all that I had to do was give you a single card."</em>
</p><p>Yuugi let out a frustrated growl and Kiri snuggled closer, making the teen relax. Then he sighed and said, “Okay, fine, maybe I <em> could </em> have pulled off a decent card shuffle that turn and gotten Exodia on my own. Or maybe I <em> could </em> have used mirror force to get another turn and done it then. That doesn’t change the fact that it wasn’t even <em> my </em>deck. I just followed the outline my grandpa gave me. Now that everyone knows that I played Exodia, I won’t be able to do that again. There are a lot of ways to counter it if you know it’s coming.”</p><p>
  <em>"Then you shall craft your own deck as you have done many times before."</em>
</p><p>“I’ve never made a deck!”</p><p>
  <em>"But you have. Every duel that you shared with me came with memories of you mentally editing the players decks or creating new ones to counter them."</em>
</p><p>"That's just a fun, little game that I play with myself. Each of those decks was for a specific situation. I don't know if I'd play any of them in a tournament or against a random opponent, which is basically the same thing. Tournament decks have to be incredibly versatile and I wouldn't even know where to start!"</p><p>An image of the Dark Magician card flashed before Yuugi's eyes. <em>"</em><em>Start with him. You promised me that he could be one of our champions. How would you build a deck around him?"</em></p><p>“But what if the deck sucks and I lose every game?”</p><p>
  <em>"Do not think about fighting with the deck. No battle looms over us just yet. Simply think about how to make it the best deck of its kind. Walk me through the process and, if you do not like the result, then we can start again. This is a game, a chance to breathe, nothing more."</em>
</p><p>"Okay," Yuugi slowly agreed. Then he took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Yeah. I can do that."</p><p>He took a minute to just relax, pet Kiri, and think. Then he said, “You can have up to three of a given card in a deck, so we’ll want three of the Dark Magician. We’ll want Dark Magician Girl, too. She synergizes well and there are a lot of cards that focus on them as a duo.”</p><p>
  <em>"Will we want three of her?"</em>
</p><p>“I’m not sure just yet. Let’s assume yes and we can edit it down later if need be.”</p><p><em>"Three Dark Magician Girls," </em>Pharaoh repeated, making Yuugi smile. Then he realized something.</p><p>"Are you writing this down?"</p><p>
  <em>"Of course! I do not want us to forget what we have decided. I am quite enjoying being able to create a physical copy of my thoughts. It is a most useful skill and I am grateful that you have shared it with me."</em>
</p><p>“No problem. Gotta admit, I’m a little jealous. You got something like seven years of math and Japanese in a single day. That’s way more efficient than the long way around.”</p><p>
  <em>"If it had been possible, I think that I would have liked to try the long way around."</em>
</p><p>“You say that, but you didn’t have to deal with my third grade teacher!”</p><p><em>"We shall agree to disagree then," </em>Pharaoh decreed. <em>"Now, back to the deck. What plays well with our two magicians?"</em></p><p>“Magician’s Souls,” Yuugi answered instantly.</p><p>
  <em>"I agree, that is a strong contender. Shall I also add the Apprentice Illusion Magician to the list?"<br/></em>
</p><p>“Oh, yeah, definitely add three of her! She’s gotta be in our deck.”</p><p>There was a pause and then Pharaoh hesitantly asked, <em>"</em><em><strong>Our</strong> </em><em>deck?"</em></p><p>“Well, yeah. I’m not exactly making this on my own, am I?”</p><p>A happy, almost shy feeling came from the puzzle and Yuugi smiled, placing a hand on the artifact's golden surface. "I'm not going to be dueling alone, either. You'll be by my side the whole time. Or, not by my side, I guess. More like, on my chest? Either way, we're partners."</p><p><em>"Partners," </em>Pharaoh echoed, almost like he was testing the sound of it. The happy feeling intensified. <em>"</em><em>I like that word very much."</em></p><p>"Me, too... partner."</p><p>
  <em>"Shall we continue to make our deck, then, partner?"</em>
</p><p>"Of course. Got any ideas for spell cards?"</p><p>Pharaoh did and Yuugi soon found himself in a heated debate over how to balance their deck’s ability to win against its ability to defend itself. It took them two hours to come to an agreement and, when they were done, Yuugi found that they had a deck that he absolutely loved.</p><p>
  <em>"I know that dueling brings you great anxiety, but tomorrow, could we…"</em>
</p><p>“We can bring it to school,” Yuugi agreed, instinctively knowing what Pharaoh had wanted to ask. “I wanna see how it plays, too. Just promise me that you’ll help when I get anxious.”</p><p>
  <em>"It would be my honor, partner"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Different Kind Of Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shop’s bell chimed, making Sugoroku look up from his book. A wide smile spread across his face when he saw his new ‘customers’. “Afternoon boys! How was school? And how did your playtesting go, Yuugi?”</p><p>“Pretty good!” The teen chirped, earning an eye roll from his blond companion.</p><p>“‘Pretty good’, he says,” Jounouchi groaned, exasperation clear. “He wiped the floor with half the duelists in our class!”</p><p>“Only half?” Sugoroku asked with a knowing look, earning another groan.</p><p>“He didn’t lose a single game! Heck, half the time, he didn’t even lose life points! The only reason he didn’t destroy us all is that we ran outta time.”</p><p>“I just have better cards than most of them,” Yuugi explained with an embarrassed shrug.</p><p>“So you keep saying,” Jounouchi muttered. Then he sighed and said, “Expect to get a small crowd in here this weekend. Yuugi’s got them all convinced that it’s the cards winning, not him.”</p><p>“I’m never opposed to a little extra business, but you and I both know that it’s more than the cards,” Sugoroku said with a wink.</p><p>The blond nodded. “Yep. A deck is only as good as it’s duelist and Yuug’s one of the best.”</p><p>At that, Yuugi flushed crimson. “I’ve only fought one match, officially speaking. Hardly enough to go making claims like <em> that </em>.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, very true,” Sugoroku agreed with a teasing gleam in his eyes. “You’re a virtual unknown. No standing whatsoever. It’s not as if you’ve been invited to meet Pegasus himself or anything like that.”</p><p>“Grandpa!”</p><p>“No, no, you’re right! I’m sure he just sends out random invitations all the time. It means absolutely nothing.”</p><p>Yuugi frowned, crossing his arms as he began to pout. Try as he might, he couldn’t think of a single counterargument, so he just stayed silent while his grandfather chuckled in quiet victory.</p><p>Jounouchi observed this exchange with confused interest, finally asking, “Who’s Pegasus?”</p><p>“You know the white haired guy with, what did you call them, ‘80’s reject’ suits?” Yuugi asked, earning a nod from his friend.</p><p>“That’s Pegasus Crawford. He’s the man who invented duel monsters. He also owns the company that both makes the game and runs the dueling circuit.” </p><p>“And he wants to meet you?”</p><p>“Apparently,” Yuugi admitted while treating his grandfather to an annoyed glare.</p><p>Sugoroku met his grandson’s irritated gaze with a confused one. “You didn’t tell your friends?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”</p><p>“I take it this means you didn’t tell them about the championship, either?”</p><p>Yuugi’s sullen “no” was drowned out by Jounouchi’s questioning, “Championship?”</p><p>This earned a defeated sigh from the puzzle-bearer. Then he turned to his friend and quickly summed up the previous day’s letter. When he was done, Jounouchi let out a startled, “Why didn’t you tell us?”</p><p>“Like I said,” Yuugi growled, “I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. I’m not even sure if I’m going to play in the championship just yet.”</p><p>That earned two surprised exclamations, but before anyone could butt in, Yuugi continued, “I’m considering it. I’ll probably even do it. But, I want to face Pegasus first. Even if I lose, dueling him will show me if I’m ready to take a chance at the big leagues when battling with my own deck.”</p><p>“A fair compromise,” Sugoroku begrudgingly agreed. “I’m sure his invitation will arrive soon enough.”</p><p>“Isn’t Pegasus American, though?” Jounouchi asked, recalling the white haired man’s accent. “Does that mean you’re gonna be flying to the states?”</p><p>“It’s possible, I guess," Yuugi said. "I doubt it, though. I think he’s got a house somewhere in Japan because Duel Monsters is so big here. Or maybe he just stays in a hotel? Either way, he’s here a lot, so I shouldn't have to leave the country. It may mean an overnight trip, though.”</p><p>“And you’re gonna do that on your own?”</p><p>“Probably?” Yuugi replied as he glanced between his grandfather and his friend with an uncertain look.</p><p>The duo exchanged glances, then Sugoroku offered, “I was planning to go along, but I’m happy to bow out if you’d like to take a friend with you instead. Meeting men like Pegasus has never interested me. I just don’t like the idea of you going off to met this man without anyone by your side.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded and asked, “Did you want to go, Jou?”</p><p>His friend’s excited grin was all the answer that he needed.</p><hr/><p>They traveled beside seemingly uninhabited forest for a good half hour before the car slowed down and turned into a secluded driveway. Soon after, a small, but stately manor came into view. At the sight of it, Jounouchi let out a low whistle. “This guy’s gotta have some serious cash.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that he owns a literal island somewhere in the pacific,” Yuugi replied. “This is nothing compared to that.”</p><p>The duo fell silent as the car came to a stop. Once it was properly parked, the driver came around to open the door for them. They stepped out onto an immaculate, stone driveway and then followed the driver up the pathway leading to the house's main entrance. As they drew close, the doors opened without any prompting, revealing a tall, white-haired man dressed in a rich, red suit. The most striking element of his appearance wasn’t the hair color or the suit, though. It was the odd styling of his hair. It hung so that his right eye was clearly visible, but the left was entirely hidden.</p><p>When the man's eye fell on the approaching group, he smiled and cried, “Yuugi Mutou, we meet at last!”</p><p>Yuugi smiled shyly and bowed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Crawford.”</p><p>“Oh, please, Pegasus is fine,” the man replied dismissively. Then he stepped back and motioned for the two teens to enter, saying, “Do come in.”</p><p>Once they were inside, Pegasus began to escort his guests through the house while asking, “And who have you brought with you?”</p><p>“This is my friend, Jounouchi Katsuya,” Yuugi explained. “The person on the phone said it was fine if he came along.”</p><p>“Of course! Of course! One can hardly expect you to take such a long journey on your own,” Pegasus quickly reassured, turning his attention to Jounouchi. “And are you a duel monsters fan as well?”</p><p>“Oh, you bet Mr. Pegasus! I’ve got nothing on Yuugi here, but it’s still my favorite game.”</p><p>“Excellent! It’s so nice to see my life’s work appreciated!”</p><p>Pegasus stopped in front of a door and pulled it open, revealing a table overflowing with food. “I’m sure that you two are hungry after your long journey. Shall we eat?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” the teens chorused and, soon, the trio were sitting around the table, enjoying a late lunch. For the first few minutes, they ate in relative silence. The only discussion was that of requests to pass dishes and questions about what certain foods were. Eventually, though, Pegasus looked at Yuugi and said, “It’s so exciting to meet someone who not only loves my game, but also possesses a millennium item.”</p><p>Yuugi stopped eating and stared blankly at Pegasus as he tried to make sense of the man’s statement. The more confused Yuugi looked, the more Pegasus smiled. Finally, the man laughed, reached up, and pulled the hair away from his left eye, saying, “Oh, you didn’t know that’s what they’re called?”</p><p>Both Yuugi and Jounouchi gasped. There, where Pegasus’ eye should be, was a golden artifact shaped like a stylized eye. A familiar stylized eye. Yuugi’s hand flew to his puzzle and Pegasus nodded. “Yes, now you understand!” </p><p>He tapped his false eye and said, “This little trinket is called the millennium eye. Your fabulous fashion statement is the millennium pendant.”</p><p>“Millennium pendant?” Yuugi repeated, stunned. “Are there more of them?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. There are seven items in total, making ownership quite the exclusive club! I’ve always wanted to meet a fellow owner, but could never track one down. However did you come by this one?”</p><p>“My grandfather brought it back from Egypt years ago,” Yuugi explained, looking down to stare at his puzzle. “It was in pieces at the time, though. We thought it was just some sort of ancient puzzle. It’s been a family challenge to solve it, but I only managed that about two weeks ago.”</p><p>“Fascinating,” Pegasus murmured. “So it really was shattered. I suppose that means we should start calling it the millennium puzzle.”</p><p>“I guess?” Yuugi shrugged, clutching his puzzle tightly. He had a growing feeling of unease that he was pretty sure was coming from both him and Pharaoh.</p><p>Jounouchi didn’t seem to pick up on any of this, though. He appeared completely at ease as he swallowed his latest bite of food and asked, “Is yours Egyptian, too, Mr. Pegasus?”</p><p>“Oh yes. I acquired it there several years ago. It was quite the experience and, ever since, I’ve been working to master my eye’s abilities. What have you discovered about your item, Yuugi boy?”</p><p><em> Discovered? </em> Yuugi wondered. <em> What does he mean by that? Is he talking about how I can summon Kiri? He has to be. He invented the game, after all. I should probably ask him about the hieroglyphs. </em></p><p>With that thought in mind, Yuugi hesitantly offered, “Like I said, I really haven’t had it very long. However, I have noticed some puzzling things that happen when I’m playing with duel monsters cards.”</p><p>“Oh? How interesting,” Pegasus said with an excited gleam in his human eye. “You seem to be just coming to understand what that puzzle of yours can do. Why, you’re barely a novice!”</p><p><em>A novice at what? </em>Yuugi wondered as he replied, “I suppose? What exactly can you do with your item?”</p><p>“An excellent question! Why don’t I show you? I called you here to duel, after all, so let’s duel!”</p><p>Pegasus rose to his feet, but instead of guiding them from the room, he reached behind him and locked the door. Then he pulled out a duel monsters card and cried, “Relinquished, I summon you!” </p><p>The millennium eye flashed, the card glowed, and a towering, white-and-green monstrosity materialized.</p><p>At the sight of it, Jounouchi let out a terrified scream while Yuugi just sat there, frozen in shock. Pegasus laughed and pointed at Yuugi. Then he said a single word: “Attack.”</p><p>The monster began to advance and Yuugi tried to jump to his feet, only to trip and fall to the floor. He began to crawl backwards, too paralyzed by fear to think. He could vaguely hear Pharaoh screaming something, but it didn’t register. It was as if everything within him was focused on the overwhelming desire to get away from the monster that was drawing ever closer.</p><p>Then, suddenly, it was as if he was being flung to the side. His body hadn’t moved, though. It remained exactly where it had been. Only his point of view had changed. Instead of seeing with his eyes, Yuugi was now watching from the sidelines. He stared, dumbfounded, as his hand reached into his deck pouch and pulled out a card. Then his voice called out, “Dark Magician, I summon you!” But Yuugi wasn’t the one doing any of it!</p><p>The Dark Magician appeared and Yuugi’s body called out, “Defend me!”</p><p>The magician nodded and rushed into battle. From across the room, Pegasus gave a cry of shock, then he called, “Defeat that worthless magician!”</p><p>The two monsters clashed, destroying the lunch table in the process. It quickly became clear that the magician had the upper hand, but then Pegasus called, “Thousand-eyes idol! I summon you!”</p><p>Another monster appeared. A round, green blob completely covered in eyes. Pegasus ordered it to join the assault, but before it could do much, Yuugi’s body was pulling out another card and crying, “Dark Magician Girl, I summon you! Defend me from the aggressors!”</p><p>A pretty, female magician appeared and joined the fray.</p><p>Across the room, Pegasus had fallen to his knees. Sweat poured from his brow as he gasped, “How are you doing this! You didn’t have any of this knowledge before! How did you hide it from my eye?”</p><p>Yuugi’s body didn’t answer. By now, it had risen to its feet and it simply stood there, arms crossed, smirking as the two magicians dealt blow after devastating blow. Within a minute, Pegasus collapsed and the two attacking monsters disappeared. All that remained were the two magicians.</p><p>Yuugi’s body turned to face its owner, kneeling down so that they were at the same height.</p><p>“Are you alright, partner?” It asked and Yuugi finally realized what had happened.</p><p>
  <em>“Pharaoh?”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuugi stared at his body, stunned, and his body stared back. <em> Pharaoh </em>stared back. Then those familiar, purple eyes widened and looked down, staring at pale hands which were now under Pharaoh’s control. Shock flashed across Pharaoh’s features, then his face became a mask of despair. “Yuugi, I- I did not- I am-”</p><p>“What the <b> <em>HELL</em></b> was <em>that?"</em> a shrill voice cried, bringing an end to Pharaoh’s stuttering. He and Yuugi turned to see Jounouchi cowering behind a chair, staring at something with wide eyes. They followed the blond’s gaze and realized that the two magicians were still there, hovering in the air where the battle had just taken place. </p><p>Pharaoh turned back to face Jounouchi and said, “They will not hurt you!”</p><p>“Not what I was asking!”</p><p>Suddenly, a loud bang came from the door, cutting short whatever conversation had been developing. Then a deep voice cried, “Master Pegasus, is everything alright? We heard shouting.”</p><p>Inside the room, all eyes darted to the white-haired man’s prone figure. He wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon. In fact, Yuugi wasn’t even sure if Pegasus was <em>alive</em>.</p><p>Jounouchi appeared to have reached the same conclusion. He jumped to his feet and called, “Nevermind, explain later. We gotta go!”</p><p>Then he ran to the closest window and began to pry it open.</p><p>Pharaoh started to follow, but then he stopped, turned around, and stared at Pegasus. Purple eyes scanned over the man’s prone form as a frown tugged at the corners of borrowed lips. Then Pharaoh took a deep breath and muttered, “It must be done.”</p><p>As another bang sounded from the door, Pharaoh moved to stand over Pegasus and Yuugi found himself dragged along. Whatever had happened to him, it appeared that he was tied to his body. A fact that he found oddly comforting. What he did <em>not</em> find comforting was what Pharaoh was doing.</p><p>Yuugi watched in horror as his possessed body knelt down, reached out a hand, and took hold of the millennium eye. “You’re stealing his eye?”</p><p>Pharaoh paused and looked up at Yuugi. “Can we truly afford to leave such a powerful artifact in the hands of one such as him?”</p><p>Yuugi’s horror faded to resignation. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, you’re right. Take the eye.”</p><p>A quick jerk and a sick-sounding squelch later, the eye was sitting in Pharaoh’s palm. Or, rather, a round ball with the eye inlaid on the surface was sitting in Pharaoh’s palm. He stuck this into the pocket of Yuugi’s pants and then rose to his feet.</p><p>Across the room, Jounouchi called, “Come on, Yuug! What are you doing?”</p><p>“Coming,” both Yuugi and Pharaoh replied. Then Pharaoh sprinted across the room, dragging Yuugi along behind him. It was an odd sensation for the teen. It didn’t feel like he was moving at all. No wind blew through his hair. His feet were stationary. Yet his surroundings were definitely changing. The ruined table flew by. Then some upset chairs. Finally, the room itself passed from view as Pharaoh flung them through the window.</p>
<hr/><p>The trio sprinted across the manor’s immaculate lawn, heading towards the distant road. Behind them, they heard a loud crash.</p><p>“That was probably the door,” Yuugi shouted just as Jounouchi cried, “We’re gonna have company! Better get those things ready for a fight.”</p><p>Confused, Yuugi glanced around and saw that the two magicians were following along behind them. <em> That’s right, Pharaoh never dismissed them. </em></p><p>Just as he was thinking this, two large thugs emerged from the house and cries of, “Stop!” echoed over the lawn. The fleeing trio didn’t listen. They kept running for the road as the thugs gave chase. </p><p>A single gunshot echoed across the lawn and Pharaoh panted out, “De- Defend!” </p><p>The two mages turned, raised their staffs, and sent a wave of magic surging across the lawn. The thugs were knocked to the ground and neither one moved to rise again.</p><p>Jounouchi whooped, pumping as fist in the air. Pharaoh didn’t join in the celebration. He was too busy gasping for air, pushing Yuugi’s body to its limit as they ran.</p><p>They soon reached the road and took off in the same direction that they’d arrived from earlier. It had been a long drive, though, and they found themselves running beside dense forest with no sign of life. It wasn’t long before Pharaoh began to slow down, Yuugi’s body unable to go any further.</p><p>Yuugi, who had been traveling along beside his body, called out, “Jou, wait, he can’t keep going,” but the blond didn’t acknowledge the cry. Instead, he kept running and only stopped after a quick glance back revealed Pharaoh standing by the side of the road, panting with his hands on his knees.</p><p>After an assessing glance and a moment to catch his breath, Jounouchi sighed and motioned for them to follow him into the woods. “Come on, Yuug. If we’re gonna stop, then we gotta get off the road.”</p><p>Pharaoh nodded and followed Jounouchi into the forest. Once they were far enough that they couldn’t see the road, they both collapsed against trees. Yuugi and the two magicians remained upright, floating a little ways off the ground. A realization that made Yuugi’s eyes widen as he finally took the time to study himself in ernest. He was definitely floating a few inches up and were his hands see-through? </p><p>Yep, they definitely were. </p><p>A closer look at his jacket and feet revealed that his whole body was transparent. That couldn't be good, but at least he could still touch his own face. That was something. Could he touch a tree? Yes, yes he could, but there was no sensation in the touch. No roughness to the bark. No sense of temperature. It was as if he was touching an invisible barrier instead of the tree itself. He touched his face again and realized that it had the same, senseless feeling. Like all of his nerve endings had been cut off.</p><p>He continued his experiments, touching random flora around them, until Jounouchi leaned forward, stared at Pharaoh, and said, “So, what the <b> <em>hell </em> </b>was all that?”</p><p>Yuugi and Pharaoh exchanged a look. Then Yuugi said, “We’ll try to explain, but there’s a lot that we don’t know. Oh, and this is Pharaoh.”</p><p>Jounouchi didn’t reply. He just sat there, staring at Yuugi’s body, waiting.</p><p>Pharaoh’s eyes widened, then he glanced over at Yuugi with a worried frown. “I do not think that he can see or hear you.”</p><p>“See or hear who?”</p><p>Pharaoh paused, thinking, then he pointed to where Yuugi was floating. “What do you see there?”</p><p>Jounouchi looked at the spot and shrugged. “Trees?”</p><p>Then his eyes narrowed. “Wait, don’t tell me there’s another monster around here.”</p><p>“No, no, not at all. It is merely, well, Yuugi.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yuugi is standing there. Or floating, I suppose? Can you really not see him?”</p><p>“Oh, I can see Yuugi alright,” Jounouchi replied, staring at Pharaoh with a worried look. “Did whatever that was do something to your head?”</p><p>“I am perfectly sane and you are wrong on two accounts. Yuugi is indeed there and I am not Yuugi. I am-” Pharaoh stopped and looked down at himself. Then he sighed. “In truth, I do not know who or what I am. Yuugi refers to me as ‘Pharaoh’, but that is merely a borrowed name. I do not have one of my own.</p><p>“That is of little importance, though. What is important is that I unwittingly stole this form from your friend. I kept it while we fled due to a lack of knowledge on how to return it. Now that the immediate danger is past, though, we must discover how to rectify my theft. I have no desire to keep from him that which is rightfully his.”</p><p>Jounouchi stared at Pharaoh, mouth agape, as relief surged through Yuugi. That sounded like a wonderful idea. He would very much like to have his body back. “How did you take control of it anyway?”</p><p>“It was not a conscious act on my part. All I know is that you were in danger and there was nothing that I could do to protect you. As the monster advanced, I felt an all-consuming desire to be able to control your hands so that I could call upon one of our champions to defend us. The next thing that I knew, I was controlling your form. I was so relieved that I did not think through the full implications of that fact. I merely acted on the thought that I had before I took control.”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Jounouchi interrupted. “You’re saying that you’re, what, some kind of magic thing and you’ve taken over Yuug's body?”</p><p>“Yes and I am truly sorry for my theft.”</p><p>“Don’t be. I’m pr-” Yuugi began, only to be cut off by Jounouchi’s cry of, “What the hell? Give it back!”</p><p>“I would very much like to do so,” Pharaoh replied, sounding exhausted. “In fact, if you would be quiet, Yuugi and I are endeavoring to do just that.”</p><p>Jounouchi’s mouth snapped shut. Then he glared and said, “Fine, I’ll be quiet for now, but you try anything and I’ll take you out. Got it?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Pharaoh agreed. Then he returned his attention to Yuugi. “My apologies, you were saying?”</p><p>“Well, first of all, don’t be sorry. I’m pretty sure that you saved my life back there. You have my full permission to take over my body any time something like that happens.”</p><p>“Do not so easily forgive what I have done!” Pharaoh cried, rising to his feet so that he could look Yuugi in the eye. “I stole your form! Trapped you in a half-life cut off from the world! That is not an existence that I would wish on anyone, yet I have forced it upon one that I hold dear. How can you be anything but furious?”</p><p>“Because you saved my life,” Yuugi repeated, rolling his eyes. “And because you’re clearly willing to give my body back. It’s not like you’re pretending to be me or something that would make me worry for my safety. Now, can we please focus on figuring out how to switch back?”</p><p>“I- fine. Yes. That is the most pressing issue,” Pharaoh agreed with a sigh.</p><p>Yuugi smiled and then grew pensive as he considered Pharaoh's retelling of how they switched in the first place. “You said that you basically just really wanted to be me, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay, let me try that,” Yuugi said, closing his eyes and concentrating.</p><p>Within a heartbeat, he was back in his body. He could feel the gentle forest breeze. Smell the trees and the flowers. Feel the warmth of a late, spring day. Then he was on his knees, gasping for breath as Jounouchi cried, “Yuugi!”</p><p>Yuugi couldn’t respond, though. All of his energy was focused on breathing and trying to stay conscious as he gasped out, “Sw- switch back!”</p><p>The bizarre sensation of being thrown from his body washed over him and he found himself floating on his back, staring up at the blue sky. A second later, his own worried face came into view. “Yuugi! Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>Then Pharaoh was being spun around and held up by Yuugi’s shirt as Jounouchi growled, “Okay, I’m convinced, you’re some weird thing possessing my buddy. Now talk. What was that? What did you do to him?”</p><p>“I do not know! I willingly returned his form to him, but he could not take it!”</p><p>“So you, what, broke him?”</p><p>By now, Yuugi had risen so that he was floating upright. He moved to try and pry Jounouchi away from Pharaoh, crying, “Stop it, Jou!”</p><p>The blond didn’t hear him, of course. Apparently he couldn’t feel Yuugi either. The transparent teen was stuck, watching helplessly as his friend continued to demand that Pharaoh fix something that neither puzzle-bearer understood yet. Then Yuugi’s eyes widened as he saw the two magicians begin to raise their staffs, preparing to defend their summoner.</p><p>“Pharaoh, the magicians! Call them off! Send them back!”</p><p>It only took a second for Pharaoh to understand, then he was raising a hand and calling, “Do not attack him! Return to your cards!”</p><p>The magicians lowered their staffs and did as instructed, leaving Jounouchi staring at the spot where they’d previously been. Then he slowly set Yuugi’s body down and said, “Okay, maybe you’re not some evil creep.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Pharaoh breathed. Then he looked at Yuugi. “Shall we try again? It appears that I can take over with ease should something go wrong.”</p><p>“Might as well,” Yuugi agreed, though he wasn’t looking forward to feeling <em> that </em>again. He took a few calming breaths and then focused on wanting to be back in his body. A second later, he was. This time, there was no gasping. No overwhelming feeling that something was pulling him down.</p><p>Yuugi grinned and looked up at Jounouchi. “It worked!”</p><p>Jounouchi grinned back. “Glad to hear it!” Then his gaze narrowed. “Wait, how do I know it’s you and not the other guy trying to pretend to be you?”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know?”</p><p>“Tell me something only Yuug would know.”</p><p>“Okay,” Yuugi agreed. He closed his eyes, thinking. What would he know that Pharaoh wouldn’t? It would have to be something from before his duel with Kaiba. Something only he and Jounouchi knew.</p><p>Then he had it.</p><p>Yuugi opened his eyes and bit his lip, face flushing crimson. “You, um, magazines? To try and, uh, man me up?”</p><p>Jounouchi blinked and then flushed crimson as well, “Oh. Oh, yeah, I did. That’s definitely something only you would know.”</p><p><em>"Magazines?" </em> Pharaoh asked, making Yuugi groan and hide his face in his hands.</p><p>This earned a questioning look from Jounouchi, so Yuugi sighed and said, “Pharaoh wants to know what we’re talking about.”</p><p>Jounouchi grinned. “I can hook him up too, you know!”</p><p>
  <em>"Hook me up?"</em>
</p><p>Yuugi did not have the energy to deal with this, too. He gave his friend a withering look and asked, “Can we please focus on the situation at hand?”</p><p>Jounouchi sobered instantly. “Right. Yeah. Yeah, okay. What’s going on, Yuug? What was that thing controlling your body? And why did Pegasus attack you?”</p><p>“Well, the ‘thing’ controlling me isn't a thing. It's a person. His name is Pharaoh and he sort of lives in my puzzle,” Yuugi explained, laying a hand on the artifact. “We share some sort of link with each other that lets us talk. We can send each other thoughts and feelings and images. He can also hear whatever is going on around the puzzle, so he’s listening to us talk right now. He’s really nice, I promise.”</p><p>“Nice enough to steal your body?”</p><p>“He saved my life! Yours, too, probably,” Yuugi cried with a glare.</p><p>“But he still possessed you! And then, when you tried to take your body back, he made you sick! That’s not good, Yuug.”</p><p>“I don’t know what that was, but it wasn’t him!”</p><p>“What else could it possibly be?” Jounouchi demanded.</p><p>“I-” Yuugi began, then he stopped and frowned, closing his eyes and wracking his brain. That hadn’t been Pharaoh, he was sure of it, but what- “Oh! Oh, that makes sense.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The magicians. The first time I took over, the magicians were summoned. The second time, they weren’t.”</p><p>A feeling of excitement came from the puzzle. <em>"</em><em>I did not think of that, but something tells me that you are correct!"</em></p><p>“So the magicians were attacking you somehow?” Jounouchi asked, clearly confused.</p><p>“Not attacking me, but draining me, maybe?” Yuugi guessed and then sighed. “This is all so new! I don’t know how any of it works, but I’ve never summoned anything that powerful. It could be that having duel monsters in our world has some kind of cost and I can’t pay it while Pharaoh can. He doesn’t really understand how to use his magic just yet, but it seems really strong.”</p><p>“His <em> magic</em>?”</p><p>“We did just watch real duel monsters go at it, Jou.”</p><p>The blond just stared, looking dumbfounded. Then he shook his head and said, “So those <em> were </em>real? That actually happened?”</p><p>“Afraid so. Here, I’ll show you.” Yuugi pulled out his deck and flipped through to the very end where a familiar, brown fluff ball’s card was. He took the card in hand and called, “Kuriboh, I summon you!”</p><p>There was the familiar series of flashes and then Kiri was hovering in the air, looking around and chirping happily. When he saw Yuugi, he let out a particularly pleased chirp and came over to nuzzle against his summoner.</p><p>Jounouchi watched this with wide eyes, finally letting out a muttered, “The hell?”</p><p>“This is Kiri,” Yuugi explained, petting the kuriboh. “And when I focus, I’m realizing that I can sense something tying me to him. That’s another point towards my magicians’ theory!”</p><p>He grinned happily up at his friend who just nodded lightly and moved back to lean against a tree.</p><p>“Are you okay, Jou?”</p><p>“A crazy man just tried to <em>kill </em>me, you’re apparently getting possessed by a <em>puzzle</em>, and the monsters from my favorite game are coming to <em>life</em>. So, no, I’m not ‘okay’. I’m pretty sure that I’m losing it because this <em>cannot </em>be real.”</p><p>Kiri made a chirping noise and over to hover before Jounouchi. Then he gently nuzzled the teen’s hand.</p><p>Jounouchi blinked down at the fluff ball, then smiled and gave the creature a hesitant pet. “Hi?”</p><p>Kiri chirped happily and batted at Jounouchi’s hand, clearly wanting more pets, which he got.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, letting the quiet envelop them as Jounouchi calmed down. Finally, the blond looked up at Yuugi again and said, “Okay, start from the top.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded and then walked Jounouchi through everything. Solving the puzzle. What really happened in his duel with Kaiba. Discovering the spells written on random cards. He went over all of it. When Yuugi finished, Jounouchi tilted his head back and stared up at the sky, processing. Then he nodded and said, “Well, that’s one crazy story. I’m not even mad that you didn’t tell me. I’d think you were nuts if it weren’t for the fact that I was <em>there </em>for part of it.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Yuugi agreed. “I’ve been wanting to tell you guys about Pharaoh for a while now, but I was worried that you’d that think I was crazy or that try to get me to throw the puzzle away.”</p><p>“I do want you to throw it away,” Jounouchi admitted. “It’s dangerous and I don’t just mean whatever Pharaoh is. It seems like Pegasus attacked you because of that thing. Who's to say others won’t do the same?”</p><p>Yuugi wrapped a protective hand around the puzzle and glared. “I’m not getting rid of it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured as much. I just wanted to say my piece on it.”</p><p>That made Yuugi relax, though he was still watching the blond warily when Pharaoh chimed in, saying, <em>"He is right. You should toss me into the nearest river."</em></p><p>“What?” Yuugi cried, staring down at the puzzle in shock.</p><p><em>"He is right</em>,<em>"</em> Pharaoh repeated, voice firm. <em>"</em><em>You almost lost your life today and it is entirely my fault. Without the puzzle, Pegasus would never have attacked you. This means that I am endangering you. You should destroy me or, at the very least, give me away."</em></p><p>“I’m not destroying you to protect myself!” Yuugi cried, earning a feeling of anger from the puzzle.</p><p>
  <em>"Would you please consider what you are saying? You are risking <b>everything </b>for a being that you barely know! A being who may not even be <b>alive</b>. Who only exists as a <b>parasite </b>that can steal your body and invade your mind."</em>
</p><p>“Oh, shut up! You’re not a parasite!”</p><p>
  <em>"Would you prefer the term 'leech'?"</em>
</p><p>“No. We are <em>not </em>doing this. I am <em>not </em>arguing with a puzzle. Get out here,” Yuugi demanded, focusing on his desire for Pharaoh to be in control of their now shared body.</p><p>A second later, Yuugi was back in his see-through form and Pharaoh was controlling their body. He blinked his new eyes in shock and then glared at Yuugi. “Do not cede your form so easily!”</p><p>With that, he forced the switch, returning to the puzzle and leaving Yuugi in control.</p><p>“I’ll do whatever I like! It’s my body!” Yuugi cried, forcing the change once more.</p><p>Pharaoh clenched his new fists in frustration and forced the change again, only to have Yuugi immediately revert them. Back and forth they fought, each one trying to force the other to take control, until gasping laughter broke their concentration. They looked over to see Jounouchi bent in half, tears of laughter streaming down his face. Kiri hovered above the blond, looking down at him worriedly.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Pharaoh asked since he was the one currently controlling the body.</p><p>Jounouchi nodded, still gasping with laughter. When he finally calmed down, he wiped the tears from his eyes and let out a final chuckle. Then he looked at Pharaoh and said, “Look, I’m pretty sure that I’m either dreaming or going crazy, but whatever the truth is, you’re okay in my book. No evil spirit would fight <em> that </em> hard to <em> not </em>possess someone.”</p><p>Then he held out his hand with a grin.</p><p>Pharaoh stared at the offering, stunned, then glanced over at Yuugi who was motioning for him to take it. He did, reaching out a small, pale hand and grasping Jounouchi’s larger one firmly. “Thank you. I will endeavor to ensure that you never regret trusting me.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re definitely not Yuug,” the blond muttered as they shook hands. “You look like him and all, but you’re not him. The talking really gives it away, but it’s more than that. You make his voice sound different, too.”</p><p>“He also stands straighter,” Yuugi added, even though Jounouchi couldn’t hear him.</p><p>Pharaoh glanced at his transparent partner and asked, “Would you please take control of your body once more? I give you my word that I will to listen to anything that you wish to say. I will even switch again to give you my reply, though I humbly request that we switch back afterwards. I do not feel comfortable controlling that which is yours even though it is freely given.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded and they switched again. Then the teen took the puzzle in his hands, glancing between it and Jounouchi before he began, “The day after we met, I made a choice. A choice to wear this puzzle, knowing that it came with you inside it. When I did that, I accepted you and whatever came next. I chose to be your friend and that’s not a title that I give lightly.</p><p>“I might not know who you are or where you come from, but I know your heart. I know your fierce joy in battle. I know your determination to succeed. I know your wonder when learning about the world and your fascination with anything involving logic or strategy. I know <em> you </em>and nothing that I've ever felt from you has made me scared or afraid. Nothing has ever made me regret trusting you. </p><p>“Yes, I'm terrified. The idea of another confrontation like that makes me sick to my stomach. That doesn’t mean that I’m going to throw you away, though! None of this is your fault! You didn’t do anything other than exist and I’m not going to doom you to darkness just to protect myself. I’d rather die than be the kind of person who does that!</p><p>“We're partners and that means that we're in this to the end, no matter what.”</p><p>Silence fell as Yuugi breathed heavily, emotionally drained. Then Jounouchi let out a low laugh and said, “Sorry, man, you’re not going anywhere. Yuug’s decided you’re one of his people and that means you’re stuck with him.”</p><p>Suddenly, that pushing feeling came again and Yuugi found himself transparent once more. He watched, stunned, as his body bowed and Pharaoh whispered, “I have done nothing to deserve such kindness. Thank you, Yuugi, from the very bottom of my heart. Whatever challenges await us, I will do everything in my power to protect you.”</p><p>“And I, you,” Yuugi agreed, laying a see-through hand on Pharaoh’s shoulder. “Now, would you please stop bowing? That’s way too much.”</p><p>Pharaoh straightened and stared into Yuugi’s eyes. “I do not agree. It is not nearly enough, but it is all that I have.”</p><p>The sound of a car driving by made them all jump and look towards the distant road. Then they exchanged worried glances.</p><p>“So is there a magical spell that you can use to get us outta here?” Jounouchi asked hopefully.</p><p>Pharaoh frowned, thinking, then shook his head. “Everything that I have learned to do involves the use of duel monsters and none of the cards in our deck would function as an adequate means of transportation.”</p><p>The blond nodded, looking thoughtful. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. “What about <em> my </em>deck?”</p><p>Pharaoh took the offered box and opened it, revealing a stack of cards. He took them in hand and closed his eyes, searching for any that would respond to his magic.</p><p>One did.</p><p>He took the card in hand and stared at its face as a slow grin wormed its way across his features. Yuugi moved so that he could look over Pharaoh’s shoulder and his eyes widened. <em>“Really?”</em></p><p>Pharaoh laughed. “Do you have a better idea?”</p><p>“What? What is it?” Jounouchi asked excitedly, curious as to which of his cards had the power to come to life.</p><p>Pharaoh just grinned and turned the card to face its owner. There, gleaming in the soft, forest light, was the red-eyes black dragon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Putting a Face to the Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The black dragon raced over the forest, skimming just above the tallest trees. On its back, right behind the wings, sat two figures. The first was a tall, blond teenager who kept letting out whoops of joy as he stared at the beast in awe. The second was a shorter teen with spikey, tri-colored hair. Unlike his companion, the second rider maintained a regal air, face calm and focused as the wind whipped by. Occasionally, a small smile would cross his face as he glanced to the side, staring at something that only he could see.</p><p>That something was another teen with spikey, tri-colored hair. His transparent body hovered in the air next to the dragon, keeping perfect pace as he twisted and turned, taking in the dragon, the sky, and the seemingly endless forest.</p><p><em>"Having fun?" </em>Pharaoh asked, sending the message across their mental link.</p><p>Yuugi glanced over at the dragon rider and grinned. <em>"</em><em>Just trying to take it all in."</em></p><p><em>"It is rather incredible," </em>Pharaoh agreed, turning his gaze back to the dragon. <em>"</em><em>We are lucky that Jou had such a magnificent creature in his deck."</em></p><p><em>"And that this forest is so dense!" </em>Yuugi added. <em>"As long as we keep low, w</em><em>e should be able to fly really close to the city."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Have you seen any sign of it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, but we should be seeing it soon if I got my directions right."</em>
</p><p>Pharaoh nodded and returned to scanning horizon. Before taking off, they'd decided to fly north  since Yuugi had vaguely recalled there being a nearby city in that direction. Though he wasn't certain of the exact heading that they should take, it was still the better option by far given that Pegasus likely had plenty of power in the small village that sat near his manor.</p><p>It wasn't long before Yuugi's memory proved true. Tall buildings appeared in the distance, signaling the end of the forest. As soon as they saw them, Pharaoh instructed the dragon to land. It set down in a clearing near to a hopefully well-traveled road and both riders dismounted. Then Pharaoh gave the dragon a small bow. “Thank you for transporting us here safely. You may now return to your card.”</p><p>The dragon nodded and disappeared.</p><p>Jounouchi stared at the spot where his dragon had been with a dumbfounded grin on his face. Then he looked at Pharaoh and said, “That was the coolest thing that has ever happened to me!”</p><p>“I am glad that you enjoyed the trip,” Pharaoh replied. Then he looked over to where Yuugi was hovering. “Ready to switch back?”</p><p>Yuugi nodded and, the next thing he knew, he was in control of his body once more. He stretched his arms out, enjoying being able to feel his muscles strain. Then he turned to Jounouchi and said, "Alright, let's head into the city and see if we can catch a train!"</p><hr/><p>Yuugi leaned back in the plush, bullet-train chair. It had been a long hike and he was happy to finally have a chance to just sit. Jounouchi was curled up in the seat beside him, face smashed against the window, already dead asleep.</p><p><em>He looks comfy, </em>Yuugi thought with a smile. Then he sent the thought to Pharaoh, expecting to get a laugh.</p><p>Instead, Pharaoh replied, <em>"</em><em>You should also take this opportunity to rest </em>. <em>We do not know what awaits us in Domino."</em></p><p><em>"We also don’t know what awaits us on this train," </em>Yuugi pointed out. <em>"</em><em>I don’t have a clue how powerful Pegasus is. For all we know, more thugs could show up at any minute. I don’t think that I’ll be able to sleep until we’re home safe."</em></p><p>
  <em>"That is fair. How long will this ride take?"</em>
</p><p>Yuugi glanced at his watch and then did some quick mental math. <em>"</em><em>At least another hour-and-a-half. Did you wanna do something to keep us entertained?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I am not opposed to the idea, but I have nothing in mind."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You up for talking about the body-switching thing then?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course! I would very much like to discuss what this new ability means for us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good, b</em>
  <em>ecause I have some questions. First of all, why is it that, when </em>
  <b>
    <em>you </em>
  </b>
  <em>take over, I go all see-through and hover around, but when </em>
  <b>
    <em>I’m </em>
  </b>
  <em>in charge, you disappear into the puzzle?"</em>
</p><p>There was a pause and then Pharaoh sighed. <em>"</em><em>By now, I believe that we have established that there are many things that I do not know. This is one of them."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Fair enough. In that case, do you think that <b>you </b>can do the transparent thing? Or that <b>I</b> can go into the puzzle?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is certainly possible, but we would have to experiment to discover the answer."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, we have over an hour with nothing else to do. You up for a little experimentation?"</em>
</p><p>A nervousness pulsed from the puzzle. <em>"</em><em>I know that we should endeavor to discover the </em><em>full</em><em> extent of our abilities, but I worry about hurting you again."</em></p><p><em>"You didn’t hurt me," </em>Yuugi reminded him. <em>"</em><em>I just can’t handle supporting larger monsters. Which is one of the reason that we need to figure all this out! If another battle happens, we need to be ready. This is for safety as much as it is for curiosity."</em></p><p><em>"You are right, of course," </em>came the reluctant agreement. <em>"</em><em>Shall I endeavor to manifest in the physical world or shall we try to bring you into the puzzle?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"We’ll want to do both, obviously, but let’s start with you coming out here. That seems like the less risky option."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Agreed. I suppose that the most logical place for us to start is to compare what </em>
  <b>
    <em>you </em>
  </b>
  <em>feel when I control your body against what </em>
  <b><em>I</em> </b>
  <em>feel when you are in control."</em>
</p><p>Yuugi considered this and then sighed. <em>"</em><em>Okay, see, that sounds reasonable, but I don’t really know what it feels like. It’s incredibly hard to describe. Even my memories are going to be strange."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Then let us switch places once more. As it happens, you can keep our link open, pushing everything that you are thinking and feeling towards me."</em>
</p><p><em>"Worth a try," </em>Yuugi agreed with a shrug. Then he forced the change, trying to share everything that he was feeling as it happened. When it was over, he looked at his body and asked, “Did you get it?”</p><p><em>"Perhaps?" </em>Pharaoh replied, continuing to use their mental link in case someone was listening in. <em>"</em><em>You are right, it is very strange. I think that we should repeat the exercise several more times, if that is alright with you?"</em></p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>Over the next few minutes, they performed the switch countless times until Pharaoh nodded and smiled. <em>"</em><em>I believe that I have a theory as to why we manifest differently. It is not so much that we feel different when we are not in control of your physical form. It is more a matter of where our minds think that they should be. </em><em>You view the physical world as your natural habitat, so it is where you instinctively manifest.</em><em> I have always resided within the puzzle and view it as the place where I belong, thus I </em><em>instinctively </em><em>manifest inside it. </em><em>If I am correct, then I should be able to appear in a transparent form simply by </em><em>desiring </em><em>to do so."</em></p><p>“Great! You wanna give it a shot?”</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, but you should take over first. I do not think that we need to be in the process of switching for this to happen and I would rather focus on one thing at a time."</em>
</p><p>Yuugi nodded and they switched back. Then he waited, trying to be patient, but unable to stop fidgeting. He kept glancing around, looking for a transparent person to appear. He wondered if it would be a slow process or- oh. </p><p>Apparently, it would be instantaneous.</p><p>Yuugi stared, mouth hanging slightly open as he took in the transparent figure standing before him. For a moment, it felt like he was looking in a mirror, but that feeling quickly passed. While Pharaoh’s appearance had striking similarities to Yuugi's, there were several marked differences. Their hair, for one. While it was the same general shape and color, the main body of Yuugi’s hair was all black. Pharaoh, on the other hand, had golden spikes running through the black.</p><p>Their eyes were similar in color, too, but the shapes were completely different. Yuugi had soft, round eyes. Pharaoh had piercing, rectangular ones.</p><p>Then there were their bodies.</p><p>Their shadows hadn’t lied. Pharaoh was definitely a little taller, but the differences didn’t stop at height. While Yuugi wasn’t pudgy by any stretch of the imagination, the lines of his body were soft, as would be expected from someone who only worked out when forced to in gym class. Pharaoh had an athlete's body, all lean muscles and tight skin. Skin that was noticeably darker than Yuugi’s. The only way he could ever manage to get <em>that </em>tan was if he used one of those bronzing powders they offered in the shops.</p><p>As Yuugi took all of this in, his first thought was, <em>So, not just a taller clone then.</em></p><p>This was followed by a looming sense of inadequacy.<em> How can he look so much like me, but not like me at the same time? It’s like someone took my general appearance and decided to make it so that I was </em> <b> <em>actually </em> </b> <em> attractive. </em></p><p>He didn’t share any of that, though. The first thought that he actually gave voice to was, “You’re wearing my clothes.”</p><p>Pharaoh glanced down at himself and then looked back at Yuugi with a nervous frown. “Is that a problem? I can remove-”</p><p>“No! No, it’s fine,” Yuugi quickly interrupted, still too shocked to remember to use their mental link. “I wasn’t- I was just- just commenting! I thought you’d be wearing something a little less… modern.”</p><p>Pharaoh hunched his shoulders, shrinking in on himself as he explained, “I believe that I was when our connection first formed, but it was… ragged. I did not enjoy wearing it. When I was able to finally see your appearance, I wished that I could wear something similar and, well, this happened.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not upset. You look great!” Yuugi said, earning a small smile. “I’m only asking all of this out of curiosity. I can stop?”</p><p>“No, it is fine,” Pharaoh replied, straightening to his full height. “I was simply nervous. I have very limited knowledge of my appearance. There are no mirrors in the puzzle and, well, I feared that I was unpleasant to look at.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Yuugi quickly reassured, flushing and looking away as he added, “The girls at my school would be all over you.”</p><p>“Oh,” Pharaoh murmured, sounding more confused than pleased, but at least the nervousness was gone.</p><p>Before the dark-skinned teen could ask for any sort of clarification, Yuugi rushed on, saying, “Anyway, clothes! You said that you don’t just match whatever I’m wearing?”</p><p>“No, I have to choose to change. I have never once worn a copy of the clothing that you sleep in. Prior to today, I wore that blue uniform and choker that you favor. The outfit you chose to wear to meet Pegasus was more to my liking, though, so I changed.”</p><p>“Can you copy any outfit that you see?”</p><p>Pharaoh considered this, then glanced over at Jounouchi. A second later, Yuugi’s crisp, lilac button-down and grey slacks were replaced with a copy of Jounouchi’s jeans and white-and-blue t-shirt.</p><p>Yuugi blinked, stunned. “Huh. Okay then. Well, we can always go shopping if you wanna pick out your own outfit.”</p><p>“Thank you. I will keep that in mind.”</p><p>A shy silence fell between them. Their normally easy back and forth halted by the strangeness of finally being face-to-face without any imminent threat. As he searched for something to say, Yuugi noticed that Pharaoh was subtly rubbing his hand against the fabric of a nearby seat. A second later, the transparent teen pulled away with a sigh.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was merely curious if I could touch things when in this state.”</p><p>Yuugi considered this, tilting his head to the side as he mused, “I was able to touch stuff, but it’s <em>weird</em>. There’s no feeling to it. No texture. No temperature. It's like a the whole world is covered by a wall of glass.”</p><p>“It is always like that for me,” Pharaoh explained. “Even within the puzzle, I have no real sense of touch. I do not know if this is a symptom of my lack of memories or if whatever I am is simply incapable of feeling physical sensations.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s either of those,” Yuugi replied. “At least, not when we’re in the see-through state. Otherwise, I would have felt stuff.”</p><p>“That is true,” Pharaoh agreed as pleased feeling spread across their link.</p><p>The happy sensation made Yuugi smile, then he offered, "Did you wanna try the puzzle side of this now and see what happens?"</p><p>"We can, if you would like. If my theory is correct, then all that you need to do is desire to be inside the puzzle."</p><p>"Okay," Yuugi agreed, straightening in his seat as he mentally prepared to try this next experiment. "Do you need to take control first?"</p><p>Pharaoh shrugged. “That is entirely your call. I do not even know if you are capable of entering the puzzle, though I imagine that you are. I also do not know if your body needs to be occupied or if we can both be in the puzzle at the same time.”</p><p>Yuugi considered this and then said, “Let’s have you take over while I try. If that works, then you can try giving up control without pushing it on me and we’ll see what happens.”</p><p>“Are you certain?” Pharaoh asked, looking worried. “What if that results in both of us becoming trapped within the puzzle?”</p><p>Yuugi froze and then shuddered. “Do you really think that’s a risk? I mean, you seem to be able to leave it and take over my body at will. I don't know why both of us being inside it would prevent that.”</p><p>“I cannot see why that would be the case, either. But then, there are many things about our abilities that we do not yet understand,” Pharaoh replied. </p><p>Silence fell as they both considered the situation. Finally, Pharaoh said, "What if we tried this: you place the puzzle on Jou's lap and then walk along the train until our link breaks. When that happens, I will see if I am trapped within the puzzle or if I can still come out in this form."</p><p>“Good idea! But won’t that just make Jou your host instead of me?”</p><p>Pharaoh shrugged. “Once again, I have no idea. However, should that occur, I will not take control of his form or enter his mind. Also, if transference is so easy, then it should be a simple enough matter for you to take the puzzle back and reform our link.”</p><p>“Fair point,” Yuugi agreed, rising to his feet and taking off his puzzle. “Let’s see what happens.”</p><p>He carefully laid the artifact on Jounouchi’s lap, then began to walk away. It took several steps before their link broke. When it did, Yuugi waited a minute before heading back.</p><p>Yuugi was able to go several feet before their link broke. Once it had, he waited a minute before heading back. To his surprise, it only took a few steps for the link to reconnect. When it did, Pharaoh immediately appeared sitting next to Jounouchi, leaning out into the aisle to see where Yuugi was.</p><p><em>"Were you sitting like that the entire time?" </em>Yuugi asked over their mental link, very much aware of the people that he was passing by.</p><p>Pharaoh nodded. “Yes. I was able to maintain this form even without our link. I did notice that it became harder to do so when we were separated, though. I do not think that I could have kept it up very long. Oh, and I formed no connection with Jou.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded, took the puzzle from Jounouchi's lap, and placed it back around his own neck as Pharaoh disappeared. Once the puzzle was securely in place, Yuugi asked, <em>"What do you think? Should we try and see if we can both be in the puzzle at once?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I am still nervous about the idea, but our experiment seems to indicate that you will not be trapped here. I will not stop you should you wish to try it."</em>
</p><p><em>"Okay then, here goes nothing," </em>Yuugi replied. Then he closed his eyes and forced the switch.</p><hr/><p>Yuugi opened his eyes to find himself in his bedroom, of all places. A quick glance at his skylight revealed that it was nighttime, but the room was still well-lit by the soft, silver light of a beautiful full moon.</p><p><em> How odd, </em>he thought as he looked around. </p><p>He quickly realized that, while this place might <em> look </em>similar to his bedroom, it was something else entirely. For starters, his closet was gone, as were all of his clothes. In their place was a wall of shelving that held copies of his favorite games and not just the current favorites. Yuugi smiled, bending down to the bottom shelf and picking up a book of children’s logic puzzles. </p><p>“I remember you,” he murmured, flipping through the well-loved pages.</p><p>"Partner?" A deep voice called, making the teen turn to face the bedroom's doorway. There, standing beyond the threshold, was Pharaoh. He'd reverted to wearing Yuugi's formal clothes, but otherwise looked exactly the same, save for the fact that Yuugi could no longer see through him.</p><p>“Hi,” Yuugi breathed, stunned.</p><p>Pharaoh smiled shyly and waved. “Hello.”</p><p>There was a short pause and then Yuugi asked, “Did you wanna come in?”</p><p>Pharaoh nodded and stepped over the threshold, glancing around the room with a curious look. As he did this, Yuugi placed the book back on its shelf and rose to his feet, motioning to the room at large. “What is this place?”</p><p>“Your room.”</p><p>“I can see that, but-”</p><p>"I do not mean your bedroom," Pharaoh interrupted. "I mean that this is your room within the puzzle or whatever this place is. It is why I believed that you could come here."</p><p>“Huh,” Yuugi murmured, glancing around. “Does that mean that you have a room here, too?”</p><p>Pharaoh nodded and motioned to the doorway. "Yes, I showed it to you, remember? Its entrance is down the corridor."</p><p>Yuugi thought back to that conversation. “I remember. Wait, when you said that my room was better, was this the room that you were talking about?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You come in here?”</p><p>Pharaoh's eyes widened and he stepped back, raising his hands up, palms outward in a gesture of peace. "No! No, I never came in here! I would, occasionally, look through the doorway, but even that felt like a violation of your privacy. This is your room, not mine. I would never-"</p><p>“It’s fine,” Yuugi interrupted. “I don’t mind if you come in here.”</p><p>“You- truly?”</p><p>“Sure,” Yuugi shrugged. “I mean, maybe don’t go rummaging around in my desk draws, but if you want to play with the games or sit at my desk or on the bed, that’s fine. In fact, here.” Yuugi walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, patting the space beside him. “Come sit.”</p><p>After a moment’s hesitation, Pharaoh carefully walked across the room and gently sat down next to Yuugi, being sure to leave some space between them. Yuugi laughed and rolled his eyes, leaning over to bump shoulders with his friend. “You don’t have to be afraid to touch me! I don’t bite.”</p><p>Pharaoh’s only response was a stunned, wide-eyed stare.</p><p>Yuugi stared back, confused, and then his own eyes widened. “Oh, shoot, do you not like touching? I’m sorry, I should have asked!”</p><p>"It is... fine. I, uh- it is not that I dislike touching. It is more that I do not know what to do in this situation. Outside of our flight earlier today, I have never had the chance to touch someone."</p><p>“Oh,” Yuugi murmured. “Well, normally, when two friends meet face-to-face after not seeing each other for a while, they hug. Or shake hands. Do you want to…?”</p><p>He trailed off, leaving the question unfinished. The only answer he got was a bashful nod, but that was enough.</p><p>Yuugi leaned over and wrapped his arms around Pharaoh. The other teen quickly returned the embrace, turning his body so that they could better mold together. </p><p>It was a strange hug. It came with the usual sense of comfort and happiness that Yuugi always felt, but it lacked all of the physical components. He couldn’t feel Pharaoh’s warmth and the hands wrapped around his back registered as little more than a dull pressure.</p><p>They separated and exchanged shy smiles. Then Yuugi said, “Well, that confirms that the touch thing applies here, too.”</p><p>Pharaoh’s smile evaporated, replaced by a worried frown.</p><p>Before he could say anything, though, Yuugi quickly added, “Don’t worry, it was still a good hug! It just didn’t feel like a hug usually does. It was like… like the memory of a hug more than it was like a hug itself.” </p><p>This earned a confused look, making Yuugi laugh. “I’ll have to see if I can convince Jou to give you a demonstration when he wakes up.”</p><p>"I am still uncomfortable with the idea of controlling your body when there is no threat to your person," Pharaoh admitted.</p><p>“Well, don’t be. As long as you don’t do it without asking and let me take it back when I ask, then it’s fine. Unless my life is in danger, of course, then you’re clear to just grab the reins! No warning needed!”</p><p>“You are strangely comfortable with all of this.”</p><p>Yuugi shrugged. “There’s a non-zero chance that I’m going to have a major freakout in the near future, but for now, I’m just happy to be alive. And, I don’t know, I really don’t mind you taking control. It’s a weird feeling, sure, but not a bad one. If that ever changes, I’ll let you know.”</p><p>“Please do and I will try to adjust to the idea of sharing this new thing with you,” Pharaoh agreed. Then he hesitantly added, “I did enjoy the feeling of the wind in your hair when we flew.”</p><p>That earned a smile. “There’s a whole world of sensations out there. I’m going to show you as many as I can think of. Promise.”</p><p>Pharaoh laughed and looked down at his hands. “I think that I would like that.”</p><p>Silence fell again, but it wasn't awkward. If anything, it was peaceful. Just two friends enjoying being in each other's presence. Then Yuugi's eyes fell upon his shelf of games and a thought struck him. He rose to his feet and held out a hand to Pharaoh, saying, "Come on, let's play a game."</p><p>Pharaoh stared at the offering for a second, then reached out, grasping Yuugi’s pale hand with his own bronze one. A smile spread across his face as he was pulled to his feet and dragged across the room.</p><hr/><p>“How have you gained this many sheep?” Pharaoh cried, watching as Yuugi gleefully built yet another settlement.</p><p>The shorter teen winked and teased, “I am the sheep king. Bow to me.”</p><p>“I shall do no such thing,” Pharaoh growled, grabbing the dice to take his turn.</p><p>Before he could, a familiar voice echoed through the room. “Yuug? Yuug, come on, time to wake up.”</p><p>The duo exchanged looks and Yuugi asked, “Is it always like that?”</p><p>“Yes. Anything said around the puzzle echoes through my room as well.”</p><p>“Weird. I guess that we’ll have to finish this later, if you want?”</p><p>Pharaoh nodded, eyes gleaming. “Oh, we shall finish this game. I will not be bested by sheep.”</p><p>That earned a laugh and then Yuugi closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself sitting on the train once more with Jounouchi standing over him.</p><p>“Good, you’re awake! Come on, this is our stop.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded and followed his friend off the train. Once they were on the platform, Jounouchi asked, “So, what now?”</p><p>“I think that we should head to the shop,” Yuugi replied, glancing down at his puzzle. “It’s time that I told grandpa what’s going on. Plus, I have some questions for him. I have a feeling that the stories he used to tell me about my puzzle weren’t entirely true.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Interlude: Mission Acquired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door flies open, making Marik and Rishid jump. They turn and stare at the invader. Her normally calm eyes are filled with fire she stalks stalks across the room and slaps a paper down on the table between them. "Recognize this?"</p><p>The two study the paper and their eyes widen.</p><p>"Someone finally found them?" Rishid asks as Marik takes the sheet in hand to study it closer.</p><p>"And the card they found it on was <em>kuriboh?</em> Who even runs those?"</p><p>The woman ignores her youngest brother, focusing on Rishid instead. "An Egyptologist named Arthur Hawkins has been circulating this around, looking for opinions on whether or not it's a modern contrivance or an ancient relic. It was just brought to my attention today and I contacted him immediately. The spell was apparently discovered by a Japanese teenager named Yuugi Mutou."</p><p>"And this excites us because?" Marik asks, sounding bored.</p><p>"Yuugi lives in Domino, Japan. He also recently defeated a man named Seto Kaiba in a duel. He did this with the monster known as Exodia."</p><p>Two sets of eyes widen.</p><p>"Your visions," Rishid murmurs while Marik adds, "No wonder you saw the exhibit there!"</p><p>She nods. "Quite. I have already contacted Dr. Bakura and told him that I am sending two of my assistants to Japan. Your stated goal is to verify the condition of the artifacts and assist in the exhibit launch. Your real mission is to seek out this Yuugi Mutou. We must discover if he is a threat or an ally.</p><p>"If he is an ally, assist him by whatever means necessary. If he is a threat..."</p><p>She trails off and earns two, knowing nods.</p><p>"It shall be done," Rishid agrees.</p><p>The duo rises, knowing that they must pack quickly. Before they can go, though, she says, "Oh, and Marik?"</p><p>"Yes, sister dear?"</p><p>
  <em>"Behave."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Grandpa’s Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuugi adjusted his beanie, hoping that none of his hair was sticking out. The whole point of this ridiculous getup was to keep his identity hidden, after all.</p><p>He glanced over at Jounouchi. The taller teen had his baseball cap pulled low and his dark-blue hoodie was a few sizes too big, meaning that it did a great job at hiding Jounouchi’s figure. Yuugi’s own disguise, a similarly baggy grey hoodie, made him feel like a potato.</p><p>He bit his lip and glanced around as the game shop came into view. Nothing <em> looked </em>out of the ordinary. No one was loitering around. No oddly similar cars kept driving by. None of that meant they were safe, though. They had no clue what Pegasus could or couldn't do to track them. Nor could they know what was waiting inside the shop.</p><p>Yuugi's heart pounded as the door swung open, revealing the familiar walls full of games and his grandfather sitting behind the sales desk. The puzzle-bearer breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that they were the only customers.</p><p>From behind the desk, Sugoroku began his usual greeting, only to stop mid-sentence. He gave his grandson a long, searching look, then asked, "Yuugi?"</p><p>The teen held his finger to his lips, glancing around nervously. Then he hurried to his grandfather’s side while Jounouchi stayed by the door, watching the street through the window.</p><p>As his grandson drew near, Sugoroku’s gaze hardened and his voice had a serious note when he asked, “What’s going on?”</p><p>“It’s a long story,” Yuugi whispered. “But something happened when we met Pegasus. Something bad. We were able to make it back to Domino without anything happening, but we don’t know if he’s going to send someone after us.”</p><p>"Isn't this where he'd look for you, though?" Sugoroku pointed out, earning a shrug.</p><p>"I know, but we didn't know where else to go and I didn't wanna leave you alone. Plus I have some questions for you about my puzzle."</p><p>Sugoroku’s gaze darted down to Yuugi’s chest, but the puzzle was hidden under thick fabric, making it impossible to see. He looked back up at Yuugi’s face, searching his grandson’s eyes for something. “Do you still have it?”</p><p>Yuugi nodded. “Don’t worry. It’s just hidden.”</p><p>“Good, then your questions can wait. Let’s get you two somewhere safe first.”</p><p>“And leave you alone?”</p><p>Sugoroku ignored his grandson’s worry, focusing instead on where he could send the boys. After a few seconds, he began to mutter, “Nowhere public, that’s for sure. Can’t do a hotel without using names. I could call one of my friends, but they’re so nosy!”</p><p>“Wait, friends?” Jounouchi interrupted from his spot by the door, earning an annoyed look from the old man.</p><p>“Yes, I have those, even at my age.”</p><p>"No, that's not-" Jounouchi began, then paused, taking a deep breath as he collected his thoughts. "What I was trying to say was, 'doesn't Anzu live near here?' She always walks to school with Yuug."</p><p>“She lives about a 10-minute walk away,” Yuugi replied. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>"Well, could we go there? We could call her from a payphone or something since there's no risk of <em>her </em>lines being tapped, right?"</p><p>At Sugoroku’s concerned look, both teens shrugged and Yuugi explained, “We’re trying to be paranoid. Heck, we <em> are </em>paranoid! It’s been a crazy day.”</p><p>“And I’m very curious to hear about it, but that can wait. Go ahead and head to Anzu’s, if you can. I’ll come over once the shop closes.”</p><p>Yuugi immediately shook his head, looking worried. “No way! What if they come here looking for me? I don’t want you by yourself!”</p><p>Sugoroku frowned and it was clear that an argument was brewing. Before it could get underway, though, Jounouchi said, “We can call Honda. He should be home from judo practice by now and he’d love a chance to play bodyguard. He’ll be way better protection than either of us if something goes wrong. Plus, if we’re not here, they’re less likely to mess with your grandpa, right?”</p><p>“Probably,” Yuugi agreed with an annoyed sigh. “I just don’t like leaving him alone.”</p><p>“Then let’s go! The sooner we get to a phone, the sooner we can get this all worked out. We can always come back if our plans don’t work, okay?”</p><p>There wasn’t much that Yuugi could say against that, so he gave his grandpa a hug and then followed his friend out into the late-afternoon sun.</p><hr/><p>The next hour was full of tense calls and constant paranoia, but eventually, Yuugi found himself sitting in Anzu’s living room. Pharaoh sat to his left, invisible to anyone else, while Anzu and Jounouchi sat on the right.</p><p>The visible teens worked to distract themselves with mindless conversation and random TV shows, but there was a strained undercurrent. Jounouchi and Yuugi had been purposefully vague on the phone and, now, Anzu kept giving them searching looks. She was able to keep herself under control until her parents finally headed out for their weekly date night with a, “Have fun kids!”</p><p>As soon as they were out the door, she turned to her friends and said, “What happened?”</p><p>“Like I said, it's a long story,” Yuugi replied. “And the others should be here soon. The shop closed a few minutes ago.”</p><p>The sound of an approaching engine drew all eyes to the window. Outside, a familiar silver motorcycle drew into the driveway. On its back sat Honda and Yuugi’s grandfather.</p><p>Anzu hurried to the door and ushered the new arrivals into the living room. Once they were seated, all eyes turned to Yuugi.</p><p>The teen took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and was surprised to feel a faint surge of strength. He glanced over at Pharaoh and smiled, sending a mental thank you. Then he faced the group again and began to explain the day's events.</p><p>They all listened in relative silence, only interrupting with the occasional question. When he finished, all eyes fell to the puzzle.</p><p>“So there’s a <em> thing </em>living inside that?” Honda asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>“He’s not a thing!” Yuugi exclaimed with a glare. “He’s a person and he’s right here, listening! So be nice!”</p><p>As the newly initiated group members exchanged worried looks, Jounouchi sighed and said, “Look, I don’t like the idea of something possessing Yuug’s body any more than the rest of you, but… I do trust Pharaoh. Whatever he is, he’s a friend. He saved our lives and I think that he was more upset than Yuug when they did the whole body-switch thing!”</p><p>“This is all pretty hard to buy, guys,” Anzu admitted. “Body switching? Real monsters? The game’s creator attacking you? Don’t get me wrong, I trust you both, but...”</p><p>She trailed off to silence and Yuugi could see similar doubt in the others’ eyes. A suggestion from Pharaoh made him give his partner an uncertain look. The transparent teen’s only response was a shrug.</p><p>“I guess we might as well,” Yuugi muttered. Then he pulled out his deck. After taking a brief moment to shuffle through his cards, he held one out and said, “Kuriboh, I summon you.”</p><p>A second later, Kiri was there, happily chirping and flying into Yuugi’s arms as the group let out shocked cries. Yuugi ignored them in favor of greeting his monster, then he looked around at the stunned faces and said, “So, we all good on the whole ‘magic is real’ thing?”</p><p>Jounouchi snickered as the others nodded, too stunned for words.</p><p>Yuugi merely smiled and continued, “Great! This is Kiri. He’s a Kuriboh and he’s very nice. You can pet him if you want, but be gentle!”</p><p>Then he nudged Kiri towards Anzu and the little fluff ball happily flew over to say hello.</p><p>After a moment’s hesitation, she reached out and pet the creature, earning a happy chirp. A smile spread across her face. “Oh, he’s cute!”</p><p>“That’s what you’re choosing to focus on here?” Honda cried, still looking stunned.</p><p>Anzu glared at him. “Well, he is! And what else am I supposed to do? Scream and run away?”</p><p>The brunet didn't have a response to that. He just watched nervously as Anzu focused on playing with her new fluffy friend.</p><p>Sugoroku watched this all unfold with a furrowed brow before turning his gaze back on his grandson. “I don’t like that you’ve kept this all secret, Yuugi.”</p><p>“I know, but first I was worried that you’d think I was crazy and then I was worried that you’d try to take away my puzzle,” Yuugi explained, glancing over at Pharaoh. “I’m not abandoning my friend just because he’s different.”</p><p>“No, I don’t suppose you would,” Sugoroku agreed. “He really doesn’t know what he is or where he came from?”</p><p>Yuugi shook his head. “No, all that he remembers is being inside of the puzzle.”</p><p>"And there's seven of these things?" Sugoroku clarified, earning a nod.</p><p>“That’s what Pegasus said.”</p><p>“Do they all have something inside of them?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Yuugi mused, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the millennium eye. Everyone looked down at the little golden ball. “I don’t sense anything coming from it. What about you, Pharaoh?”</p><p>The transparent teen stared at the eye and then shivered. “I do not think that there is a being such as me inside of that thing, but there is something there. It feels… wrong? Slimy? I am sorry, I do not know how to describe it. All I know is that no one should use this item.”</p><p>Yuugi relayed this information to the rest of the group and they all frowned, looking worried.</p><p>“Is it safe to have it on you?” Anzu asked.</p><p>“I think so? At the very least, it hasn’t tried to do anything,” Yuugi replied with a shrug. Then he considered the question a little more and added, “Actually, I bet that it can’t do anything unless it has a host. Pharaoh and I found that, when our link breaks, he loses energy fast.”</p><p>This sparked curious looks from everyone as Honda asked, “How do you break it?”</p><p>“Distance. If I take the puzzle off and move too far away, we can’t sense each other anymore.”</p><p>Honda nodded, leaning forward to study the artifact. “And how do you form a link?”</p><p>“We’re not sure, but we know it’s not just from contact. Here, hold this,” Yuugi said as he took off the puzzle and handed it to Jounouchi. Then he got up and walked across the room. “See? My link broke, but you can’t sense Pharaoh now, right Jou?”</p><p>“Nope,” Jounouchi replied, looking more than a little freaked out by the puzzle. “Can you take this back, please?”</p><p>"Sure," Yuugi agreed, coming back and taking his puzzle once more. As he placed it around his neck, he explained, "The link reformed as soon as I stepped back within the puzzle's 'range'. I didn't even need to put the puzzle on. I'm pretty sure that it first showed up when I was solving the puzzle, but that wouldn't work for the eye. It's all in one piece."</p><p>“Maybe you need to place it in your eye,” Pharaoh suggested, earning a disgusted look from Yuugi. A look that everyone else shared once the teen relaid this thought.</p><p>“It would make sense,” Jounouchi admitted, still looking sick. “Otherwise, why would Pegasus wear the creepy thing.”</p><p>"An eye's a pretty big thing to give up just so that you can summon duel monsters," Anzu pointed out with a shudder.</p><p>"We think that it can do more than that," Yuugi said. "Pharaoh and I talked it over and we have a theory that the eye has some sort of ability to sense if someone's telling the truth.</p><p>"While we were having lunch, Pegasus asked me a bunch of questions about my puzzle and the millennium items. He was clearly testing what I knew and he seemed certain that I wasn't lying.</p><p>“Then, when Pharaoh took over and saved me, Pegasus said something about his eye not showing him that we could fight. Which it wouldn’t, because I can truthfully say that I can’t fight. It’s all Pharaoh.”</p><p>“That does fit,” Sugoroku mused, still frowning. “But why would he want to attack you in the first place?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Yuugi said. “I was actually hoping that you might have some sort of idea about that. You’re the one who found the puzzle, after all, and you used to tell me all kinds of stories about it.”</p><p>Sugoroku sighed. "As you've likely guessed, most of those less than truthful. I made them up to entertain you. I didn't see any harm in it, at the time. That thing had sat in my home for decades without any sign that it was magical. I had no idea that it <em>actually </em>had a spirit of some sort inside of it. I only told you that it did because, well, that's what all the stories say about old things found in caves! Plus you were such a shy child. Giving you an imaginary friend to talk to seemed like a good way to get you to come out of your shell."</p><p>Yuugi flushed and ducked his head while Anzu asked, “Then what <em>do</em> you know about it?”</p><p>“Well, it comes from Egypt,” Sugoroku began. “I never lied about that. It’s a strange tale, though.</p><p>"This was years ago, back in my gambling days. I toured the world winning fortunes and then blowing them on fancy hotel rooms and fine dining. One day, I found myself sharing a poker table with a dark-skinned man. An arabian, I assumed. We played many games together and became friends of a sort.</p><p>“He told me that he was from Egypt and had come to Monte Carlo to find a master of puzzles. I was intrigued, of course, and asked why. He told me that he would only tell me if I could solve a series of puzzles that he’d brought with him.</p><p>“I did so, easily. </p><p>“When I’d proved myself, he told me the legend of the gambler’s tomb. Supposedly, out in the Egyptian desert, there lay a long forgotten tomb full of deadly puzzles. At the end of the labyrinth was a great treasure, but everyone who tried their hand either gave up or died. </p><p>“I was hooked and, back then, far more reckless than I care to admit. I agreed to go with him to Egypt and try my hand at this tomb.</p><p>"A few days later, we arrived in Luxor and, from there, we made our way to the Valley of the Kings. There, under the cover of darkness, he showed me the tomb's entrance. He hadn't lied about the puzzles. Even the entryway was a puzzle, which explained why it had remained a secret for so long. You had to know that it was there to see it.</p><p>"Anyway, I managed to get us through to the end where I learned the truth of my friend's plan. He'd been looking for a guide, not a partner. When he thought that we'd finished the games, he shot me in the back, leaving me to die. I don't know what happened next, but I heard him scream and, when I dragged myself into the room where he'd gone, there was nothing but a box. The box that held your puzzle, Yuugi.</p><p>“I took the box and a secret passageway opened. A safe path out of the tomb. Which was lucky for me, because I wouldn’t have been able to make it back through the puzzles. I was too busy bleeding out.</p><p>"I put the box in my bag and stumbled my way out of the tomb, but I had little hope for survival. I was still in the middle of a desert, miles from civilization. I had to try, though, and lady luck was on my side. As I stumbled along the valley, someone saw me from above. A British professor, in the valley for an archeological dig."</p><p>“Professor Hawkins!” Yuugi interrupted with an excited cry.</p><p>Sugoroku smiled. "That's right. He got me to a hospital, which would have been more than enough, but also he came to check on me often. We became friends and still are to this day, as you well know!</p><p>“Almost dying had put some things in perspective. I realized that I wanted my legacy to be more than plaques on the walls of gambling dens. I came back to Japan, met your grandma, and the rest is history!”</p><p>“How did you get the puzzle out of Egypt?” Yuugi asked. “Doesn’t customs try to keep things in the country?”</p><p>"Customs wasn't as strict then as they are now and, even if they had been, I doubt that anyone would have guessed what it was. Nothing like your puzzle has ever been discovered in a dig and the eye on its surface doesn't look like a standard Egyptian eye of Horus. If anyone saw it, they probably just thought that it was some kitschy knick-knack that I picked up as a tourist.</p><p>“For an archeologist, though, it would have been the sort-of find that made a career. I’ve thought about giving it to Arthur many times, but my pride held me back. I wanted to solve it first.”</p><p>Yuugi’s shoulders slumped. “So you don’t really know anything about what it is then?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not. I never would have let you play with it if I knew what it could do, though.”</p><p>The confession made Yuugi clutch the puzzle, curling over it protectively as his grandfather sighed and held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to take it from you. You've already set yourself on a path and, from the sound of it, you're better off keeping the puzzle at this point. Without it, you'd lose your magic and Pharaoh's protection. I have a feeling that you'll need both of those again in the near future."</p><p>The teen relaxed and nodded. Then he glanced over at Pharaoh, who was sitting quietly, thinking. "Say, would you guys like to actually meet Pharaoh? It seems silly to have me act as the go-between when he's right here and perfectly capable of speaking for himself."</p><p>This earned Yuugi a surprised look from his transparent partner and hesitant agreement from the others. A second later, he forced the switch, leaving Pharaoh to flounder helplessly as all eyes focused on him. "I, um, hello? I mean you no harm?"</p><p>“Not the best greeting,” Yuugi mused, earning an angry glare from his partner.</p><p>“You gave me no warning before forcing this on me. Do not judge me for being unprepared.”</p><p>Yuugi shrugged, grinning. “Not judging. Just commenting.”</p><p>“Well, your comments are not appreciated in this moment.”</p><p>“This is… weird,” Honda commented, bringing a halt to the duo’s conversation and drawing their gazes back to the group.</p><p>Before they could reply, Jounouchi said, “Oh, this is nothing. You should have seen them fight over who should be in charge. It was the weirdest comedy bit I’d ever seen.”</p><p>Pharaoh flushed as Yuugi cast his eyes to the ground, both too embarrassed to know what to say.</p><p>It was Anzu who spoke next, hesitantly offering her hand and saying, “Hi, I’m Anzu, it’s nice to meet you?”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine,” Pharaoh replied, gently taking her hand and shaking it. “You may call me Pharaoh, if you would like.”</p><p>“Sure,” she agreed, looking stunned. “You’re really not Yuugi, though, are you?”</p><p>“Jou said something similar earlier. Is there something that I am doing wrong?” Pharaoh asked, glancing around nervously.</p><p>"It's not <em>wrong</em>," Anzu explained. "It's just very clear that you're not Yuugi. For starters, the way that you talk is a lot more formal."</p><p>Pharaoh relaxed and smiled. "Oh, that is an easy thing to explain. My bond with Yuugi gave me access to many words when before I had none. I find that I enjoy using them to the fullest extent possible. There are so many fascinating ways that one can express themself! A veritable banquet for the tongue!"</p><p>“I suppose,” she replied with a shrug as Pharaoh turned to face Sugoroku.</p><p>He met the old man's gaze and then bowed respectfully, saying, "Thank you for sharing your story. Though it does not tell us much, it is more than we knew before. I also thank you for not trying to separate us. I know that my presence is troubling to you, but I promise that I will do my utmost to protect your grandson. I truly do mean him no harm. He is my light in the darkness and it is my mission to ensure that my light endures."</p><p>“Of course,” Sugoroku muttered, returning the bow.</p><p>Then Pharaoh looked at Honda and offered his hand. “Thank you for coming when we called upon you. Yuugi was terribly worried about leaving his grandfather alone. Knowing that you were there greatly eased his mind and allowed us to focus on unraveling the day’s events.”</p><p>Honda stared at the hand for a long moment, then sighed and took it. "Sure thing, man. If I see any sign that you're hurting Yuugi, though, I won't hesitate to throw that puzzle into the deepest hole that I can find."</p><p>Pharaoh nodded. “I would expect nothing less.”</p><p>Then he looked back to where Yuugi was hovering, silently watching. “I think that your family and friends would be more comfortable if you took control again.”</p><p>"Probably," Yuugi agreed and they switched. Then he looked around and smiled. "So, that's Pharaoh! Isn't he nice?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Late Night Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuugi woke with a gasp, glancing around wildly, only to sink back with a sigh.<em> It’s okay. I’m alright. I’m- </em></p><p>His thoughts cut off abruptly, replaced by stunned white noise as he stared up at the transparent, dark-skinned teen who was suddenly straddling his waist. Pharaoh stared back, leaning over and trapping his partner's face between bronze arm. There was a frantic look in his eyes as he asked, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m-” Yuugi began, only to stop at the sound of a sleepy mumble. They both glanced at the floor where Jounouchi and Honda were curled up on futons. Luckily, the duo appeared to still be sound asleep.</p><p>The puzzle-bearers returned their gazes to each other and Yuugi gave Pharaoh a somewhat forced smile. <em>"</em><em>I’m okay. It was just a nightmare."</em></p><p>“Are you certain? You do not look as if you are 'okay' and your fear is still resonating across our link.”</p><p>Guilt flashed in amethyst eyes. <em>"</em><em>You can feel that? I’m so sorry! I didn’t-"</em></p><p>“Do <b> <em>not </em> </b> apologize,” Pharaoh interrupted with a stern look. “I am <em> glad </em>to share these things with you.”</p><p><em>"You’re happy that I woke you up at," </em>Yuugi paused and glanced at the clock, "<em>three in the morning?"</em></p><p>Pharaoh leaned back so that he was sitting on Yuugi’s lap, no longer framing the other teen’s face between his arms. Then he crossed those arms and glared at his partner. “First of all, you did not awaken me. This form of mine does not sleep in the traditional sense. Secondly, I do not care what time of night or day it is. If you are in distress, then I want to know! How else am I to keep you safe from attacks?”</p><p>Yuugi stared up at the glaring figure and then sighed. <em>"</em><em>Okay, that’s fair, but I’m still gonna say sorry when this happens."</em></p><p>“If you must,” Pharaoh accepted with a reluctant nod. Then he took a moment to study Yuugi’s body. The trembling hands. The eyes that still spoke of silent dread. The cold sweat soaking tri-colored hair. “Do you wish to talk about your nightmare?”</p><p>
  <em>"Not really. I’d normally get up and do something to distract myself, but I don’t wanna risk waking the others up."</em>
</p><p>They both glanced over at the teens in question. Then Pharaoh carefully offered, “If it is distraction that you seek, you could always come into the puzzle? I believe that you owe me a chance to defeat your fluffy subjects.”</p><p>Yuugi smiled, heart calming as he asked, <em> Are you admitting that I’m the sheep king? </em></p><p>“If I am, it is only so that I might dethrone you.”</p><p>That earned a quiet laugh which Yuugi quickly cut off, throwing his hand over his mouth to stifle the noise in order to avoid waking his sleeping friends. <em>"</em><em>Right. Puzzle. Good idea. I’ll meet you there in a sec."</em></p><p>Pharaoh nodded and disappeared. A moment later, Yuugi closed his eyes and followed.</p><hr/><p>Yuugi opened his eyes and found himself standing in the room that both was and wasn’t his bedroom. Pharaoh was already there, standing beside their game, watching Yuugi with worried eyes.</p><p>The smaller teen gave his partner a soft smile. “You look almost as shaken up as I feel.”</p><p>“As I said, it was unpleasant to feel your fear. This distraction is as much for me as it is for you.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded, an odd look on his face.</p><p>“Is something the matter?”</p><p>“Do you-” Yuugi began, then he stopped, curling in on himself as he took a deep breath and then asked, “Do you want a hug?”</p><p>Pharaoh blinked, surprised. Then his rigid posture softened. A smile flashed across his face. “I would not be opposed to one.”</p><p>“Good,” Yuugi said, stepping into Pharaoh’s space and wrapping his arms around the taller teen. “Because I feel like we could both use one right now.”</p><p>The only reply he got was bronze arms returning the embrace, pulling him close.</p><p>Hugging his partner was still a strange experience for Yuugi. The only physical element to it was a light pressure where their bodies touched. A pressure that never seemed to change, no matter how tightly pressed together they were. </p><p>The emotions, on the other hand, were an entirely different story.</p><p>As they curled around each other, Yuugi felt comfort and peace flood through him, bringing a smile to his lips. It was as if the warmth and security that usually came from physical touch expressed itself as pure emotions instead. He welcomed those feelings, closing his eyes and resting his head against Pharaoh’s shoulder, letting himself relax and forget about the lingering fear.</p><p>They eventually parted with soft smiles and took their places on either side of the game board.</p><p>Once he was comfortably seated, Yuugi picked up the dice and held them out. “It was your turn, right?”</p><p>Pharaoh nodded and took the numbered cubes, rolling them across the ground. For a while, they played in relative silence, the only sounds quiet discussions related to the game itself. Then, Pharaoh looked at Yuugi and said, “Might I ask a personal question?”</p><p>Yuugi took a moment to process the sudden change in topic and then shrugged. “Sure, I don’t mind.”</p><p>“I took some time to examine the games and puzzles that populate your shelves. While the majority appear to be designed for solo play, I found several that were like this one, requiring multiple players.”</p><p>Yuugi glanced behind him, taking in the games and studying their titles. Then he turned back to face Pharaoh, saying, “Yeah, I see a few like that. Why? What’s up? Did you wanna play something else?”</p><p>“Not in this moment, no, though I hope that we may sample many of them in the days to come,” Pharaoh replied with a smile. Then he frowned, looking uncertain as he continued, “What I wanted to ask is this: how is it that you have so many beloved games requiring companions, yet you experience such trepidation when playing duel monsters?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence and then Yuugi let out a long sigh, leaning back. He stared up at the ceiling, considering how to answer. After a minute or so, he looked at his partner and said, “Well, that’s a little complicated, but I can try to explain?”</p><p>Pharaoh nodded, patiently waiting for Yuugi to go on, which he did. “First of all, I play most of these with my grandfather and I’ve been doing that since before I can remember. He tries to never sell a game that he hasn’t personally vetted and - not to brag or anything - but I’m his favorite playtester.”</p><p>This earned a light chuckle and Yuugi winked at his partner before continuing, “I’m not sure if that means that it’s an exposure thing or a trust thing, but either way, I never feel anxious playing games with him. I’ve even dueled him a few times, though never with my own deck. It’s always some pre-built one that he’s going to sell in the shop. Those tend to be a good starting point, but always need some improvements and he wants to be able to give advice on what those might be.</p><p>“It’s more than that, though, because I’ve dragged Anzu along to test games that require three-or-more players and I don’t have a problem then. Plus I’m fine playing with you…” He trailed off, considering all the pieces to the puzzle, then said, “I think it’s just that games with limited variety in their playstyles naturally come with pretty minimal stress. </p><p>“Take this one, for example. The only major choice that I can really make is what starting places to pick. After that, it all comes down to chance-based dice roles. There’s really only, like, seven options for what to do in a given turn and they never change. The only thing that changes is if I have the resources to do them.</p><p>“Duel monsters isn’t like that.</p><p>“There are hundreds of cards that can be made into thousands of decks. Every game has the potential to be wildly different from the last and there are lots of choices to make both before the game and during it. That’s lots of chances to mess up.” Yuugi’s gaze fell to the game board, a frown tugging at his lips. “It’s not the risk of losing that worries me. Most of the time, I don’t care if I win. My anxiety comes from a fear of making a fool of myself or having a deck that I put my heart and soul into get made fun of.”</p><p>A bronze hand reached out, coming to rest on Yuugi’s pale one, drawing the teen’s focus upwards to piercing, purple eyes. “I understand. Thank you for explaining.”</p><p>“No problem,” Yuugi whispered, embarrassment rushing through him. Then he realized something. “Wait, can I not blush when we’re like this?”</p><p>“No,” Pharaoh replied, removing his hand so that he could shrug. “As I have said before, mine is an existence devoid of the physical. I cannot blush or cry or anything of that nature. I imagine that the same rules apply to you when you are like this or in our transparent state.”</p><p><em> Well that has some potential advantages, </em> Yuugi thought, mind wandering.</p><p>It snapped back to attention when Pharaoh began to speak once more, saying, “May I ask another question?”</p><p>“Sure?” Yuugi replied, tensing slightly. Hopefully this one would be a little less soul-searching.</p><p>“You said that you play games with your grandfather and Anzu. Why not Jou or Honda?”</p><p>Yuugi relaxed. “Oh, that’s an easy one! I’m not opposed to playing a game with them or anything like that. It’s just never come up outside of Jou wanting to duel me. We haven’t exactly been friends all that long.”</p><p>Pharaoh tilted his head, looking puzzled. “You appear to be close with both of them, Jou especially.”</p><p>“Well, you’re not wrong, but it’s mostly because I did something <b> <em>really </em> </b>stupid and they called it brave,” Yuugi admitted with an embarrassed laugh.</p><p>This earned a curious look, making Yuugi sigh.</p><p>“Yeah, I figured you’d wanna know the whole story,” he muttered. Then he gave Pharaoh a pointed look. “No judging me for this, okay? Like I said, I already know it was a dumb move. And don’t tell grandpa!”</p><p>Pharaoh nodded, raising his hands in a gesture of peace. Then he motioned for Yuugi to continue.</p><p>“Alright, so, Jou has a bit of a… rough past and it catches up with him from time to time. A few months ago, it caught up in the form of a fight. I happened to be walking by and I normally avoid that kind of stuff like the plague, but, well, the other guy had a knife! Jou was completely unarmed and I knew that, if I didn’t do something, it was gonna end poorly. So I kind of... jumped on the guy’s back,” Yuugi finished in a rush, closing his eyes. Then he waited, expecting Pharaoh to start lecturing him, but all he heard was silence. After a bit, he looked up and found his partner watching him with an amused smile.</p><p>“Are you going to finish your tale?”</p><p>“S-sure?” Yuugi stuttered. “It’s pretty much done, anyway. My jumping on the guy gave Jou the opening he needed to knock the knife away. After that, he won the fight with ease. The next day, Jou bought me lunch and proclaimed himself my new best friend. After that, he and Honda started hanging out with me and eating with me most days. It’s been… nice.”</p><p>Pharaoh nodded and then said, “That does not sound stupid to me. It sounds quite brave, but then you are a brave person.”</p><p>“Me?” Yuugi cried, looking stunned. “I’m not brave! If anything, I’m a coward!”</p><p>“You are not a coward,” Pharaoh replied calmly. “You just seem unwilling to defend yourself with the same ferocity that you defend others.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Though I have only known you for a short while, I have seen you rush to the aid of others many times. The day we met, you faced what seemed to be your greatest fear in order to help a loved one. In the time since, you have accepted me, knowing full well that I could be a potential threat. You have also given up much of your own privacy so that I might have hope once more. You have even defended me from those who would destroy me. These are all the actions of a brave and kind soul. If you defended yourself with even half of the ferocity with which you defend others, you would be quite the warrior.”</p><p>Yuugi didn’t say a word. He just stared at Pharaoh with wide eyes.</p><p>Pharaoh didn’t acknowledge his partner’s shocked state. Instead, he took up the dice once more and rolled them, beginning his turn as he finished, “But, if you still consider your actions that day stupid, I shall not fight you on the matter. After all, should such a situation ever arise while I am present, then I shall simply summon a large dragon and have it take care of the problem.”</p><p>It was this that finally brought Yuugi back to earth. He let out an amused snort and then said, “You know that you can’t use duel monsters to solve all your problems, right?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Pharaoh agreed, holding out the dice. “Only the physical ones. It is your turn, by the way.”</p><p>Yuugi took the dice, giving his partner an annoyed look. Then he shook his head and rolled the cubes while he quietly admitted, “I don’t like violence. That’s why I don’t like that story. I feel like there should have been another way.”</p><p>“I may not share your complete distaste for it, but do not think that I enjoy harming others. It is simply a necessary evil,” Pharaoh replied. “Consider our encounter with Pegasus yesterday. We had no choice but to retaliate or be injured ourselves. And, in your tale, would you rather Jou have been gravely injured?</p><p>“I promise you that I will search for ways to avoid fighting, but sometimes, it is the only choice that we can make should we wish to live.”</p><p>Yuugi sighed and gave Pharaoh a small smile. “Stop using logic against me, that’s my thing!”</p><p>His partner laughed. “Well, now it’s our thing.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yuugi said, sounding surprisingly pleased. “I suppose it is.”</p><p>Then he looked down at the game board and grinned, “Hey, I rolled an eight! That means I win.”</p><p>“WHAT?” Pharaoh cried, calm composure gone as he leaned forward, studying the game.</p><p>Yuugi quickly pointed out all of the items that got him points, listing out their values as he did. When he was done, he finished, “That’s 10 points, which means I win.”</p><p>Pharaoh frowned, looking deeply displeased.</p><p>“Hey, you got eight points and it was your first time playing. That’s really good! Now that you know the rules and all, I’m sure that you’ll-”</p><p>“Again,” Pharaoh interrupted, fixing his partner with a piercing gaze.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Reset the board. We shall play again.”</p><p>Yuugi took a moment to process the demand and then found himself biting back a laugh. <em>Looks like someone has a competitive side.</em></p><p>He didn’t say that, though. Instead, he smiled and said, “Normally, I’d be all for it, but it’s late and I think that I can fall back asleep now. I don’t wanna get completely off schedule.”</p><p>Pharaoh considered this and then crossed his arms over his chest, looking displeased, but nodding all the same.</p><p>Yuugi bit back another laugh. <em> Oh gods, he’s actually pouting. That’s adorable. </em></p><p>“We can try to play tomorrow, if you want, though I was hoping that we could go out for a bit first.”</p><p>Pharaoh’s posture relaxed, gaze turning curious.</p><p>“Go out?”</p><p>“Yeah! It all depends on how everyone’s feeling about the whole Pegasus thing, but if we decide to give it the all clear, then I thought we might go into the city. Domino has a pretty great library system, so we could get some books on Egypt and see if there’s anything in there about the items or the tomb my grandpa mentioned. We might even have time to go out and do a bit of exploring, if you want. Maybe go shopping for an outfit for you.”</p><p>“That is the second time that you have mentioned this idea. Does my borrowing of your clothing bother you?”</p><p>“No!” Yuugi cried, looking mildly horrified. “I’m fine if you wanna keep borrowing my look! You’re welcome to anything in my closet! It’s just, well, you don’t seem to have anything of your own. I wanted to give you a chance to change that.”</p><p>It was Pharaoh’s turn to look stunned. Then he smiled, eyes bright. “Thank you, Yuugi. I think that I would like that very much. Once it has been agreed that it is safe, I would be quite willing to go on this outing with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. An Outing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There are quite a lot of shops,” Pharaoh said, spinning around to look at yet another storefront display. “And the majority of them appear to be selling clothing. Why is that?”</p><p>Yuugi grinned at his transparent partner and explained, <em>"</em><em>Well, they all offer different clothing, which appeals to different people."</em></p><p>“But the display in this shop looks nearly identical to the one in that shop?”</p><p>
  <em>"If you’re just looking at the clothing style, sure, but see how the shirts are different colors and the patterns vary?"</em>
</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>
  <em>"That’s how they both stay in business! Clothing is a pretty personal choice for a lot of people and the variety lets you be picky. Of course, not every store has such similar stuff. Like, look at that one. It’s selling gowns. That’s a very specific type of look."</em>
</p><p>“I see,” Pharaoh mused, studying the displays with a closer eye. “I suppose it is true that I  prefer the shirt in that shop to the shirt in this one.”</p><p><em>"There you go. You’re already developing a fashion sense," </em> Yuugi teased, continuing to slowly strole along, letting Pharaoh examine the shops for anything that caught his eye. Yuugi did the same, happily window-shopping as he enjoyed the warmth of the day.</p><p>Then they passed by a shop that always grabbed Yuugi’s attention. The display here was all dark colors and flashing jewelry. His hand drifted up to his choker, fingering the clasp lightly. Then he shook himself and turned to continue their conversation, only to find Pharaoh staring at him.</p><p>
  <em>"What’s up?"</em>
</p><p>“You should try them on.”</p><p><em>"Try on what?" </em>Yuugi asked, looking confused.</p><p>“The pants in that display,” Pharaoh clarified, pointing back towards the shop with the dark clothing. “I could tell that you admired them.”</p><p>Yuugi blanched. <em>"</em><em>I can’t- I mean- they’re a little… much."</em></p><p>“Much?” Pharaoh echoed, sounding lost.</p><p><em>"Flashy. </em><em>Eye catching. Attention grabbing. </em><b><em>Tight</em></b> <b><em>leather</em></b><em>. Not me."</em></p><p>“But you admired them?”</p><p><em>"Yes," </em>Yuugi admitted, sounding exasperated, <em>"But I</em><em> would never actually </em><b><em>wear </em></b><em>them! Besides, this trip is about you, not me. I’ll try on something if you wanna wear it."</em></p><p>At that, a wicked smirk spread across Pharaoh’s face. “In that case, I find that I would very much like to try on those pants.”</p><p><em>"You know that I can tell you’re lying, right?" </em> Yuugi asked with a glare, only to be met with a look of innocent befuddlement.</p><p>“But I am not lying, partner. I speak nothing but the truth when I say that I would very much like to see what those pants look like on both of us!”</p><p>
  <em>"You’re not gonna let this go, are you?"</em>
</p><p>“I will once we have tried them on!”</p><p>Yuugi sighed and turned around, heading towards the shop. <em>"Fine, but I’m not leaving the changing room!"</em></p><p>Pharaoh’s only response was a wave of pleased excitement, which just served to make Yuugi scowl as he pushed open the door and entered <em> The Leather Lair </em>.</p><hr/><p>“Okay, you can turn around,” Yuugi whispered, staring at the changing room floor, fighting back a flush. He’d managed to get the pants on, but hadn’t been able to bring himself to look in the mirror yet, too afraid of what he’d see. This kind of thing had always been a fantasy. Something safe that he’d never actually try. He wasn’t quite ready to have those daydreams shattered by the reality of how ridiculous undoubtedly he looked.</p><p>When Yuugi realized that several moments had passed without any sort of comment from his partner, he looked up and found Pharaoh starting with an appraising gaze.</p><p>When the transparent teen eye's met Yuugi’s, he smiled softly and said, “It suits you quite well.”</p><p>“It does?” Yuugi asked, spinning to finally look in the mirror. Amethyst eyes widened at what he saw. The leather pants clung to his hips and legs, flaring out a little over his shoes, but it didn’t look silly. If anything, it made his usual choker look less silly. It even went surprisingly well with his black undershirt.</p><p>He’d thought that all of the black would be too much, but instead it made his pale skin look like it was glowing. It even made his hair look less ridiculous. Like he’d picked it because it went well with an outfit like this. That was a first for him. His hair usually made him feel like he’d lost some strange genetic lottery.</p><p>As he stared at his reflection, he found himself thinking, <em> Okay, so maybe I don’t look like I’m wearing some sort of silly costume. </em></p><p>“I do wish that I could use this mirror as well,” Pharaoh said with a sigh, drawing Yuugi’s attention back to his partner.</p><p>Pharaoh had changed so that he, too, was in the outfit. Of all the looks Yuugi had seen the other teen in, this was probably his favorite and he said as much, earning a smile.</p><p>“Thank you, but I still wish that I could see how it looks on me.”</p><p>“You can see through my eyes when you’re in the puzzle,” Yuugi reminded his partner. “Can you do that while you’re like this, too?”</p><p>“Maybe?” Pharaoh mused, looking intrigued. Then he closed his eyes. A second later, his face transformed to a mask of wonder and he began to twist and turn like one usually would before a mirror. “Is this truly what I look like?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re seeing,” Yuugi pointed out, “But if it’s a transparent guy dressed in black leather, that’s definitely what I see, too.”</p><p>“Fascinating,” Pharaoh murmured, studying his body through Yuugi’s eyes. Soon, he sighed. “Sadly, I do not think this look suits me as well as it suits you. When you are clothed in black, it makes you appear bright. Angelic even. I do not get quite the same effect. I fear that my skin is too dark.”</p><p>Yuugi tilted his head, considering this. Then his eyes widened slightly. “Oh, right! I think you’re supposed to match dark colors with light colors. I’m pretty sure that they had shirts like mine out there, but in light grey. That will probably suit you better. One sec!”</p><p>With that, Yuugi darted out of the changing room to grab the alternate top. It didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for, but when he turned around, he found his path blocked by a tall girl with an impressive amount of facial piercings. She was studying him with an assessing look that made Yuugi want to dart under the nearest clothing rack and hide. Instead, he swallowed hard and asked, “Can I help you?”</p><p>“Oh, no,” she replied with a grin. “I’m just appreciating your aesthetic. I love what you’re working with here! Very dark innocence. Not many people can pull that off.”</p><p>“Dark innocence?” He echoed, sounding stunned.</p><p>“Yeah, those pretty eyes of yours and your height give you this innocent vibe, but you add the leather and that choker of yours and, well, this just works! Hey, Yuri, doesn’t he look good?” she called, drawing the attention of another girl who’d been looking over a selection of accessories.</p><p>The new girl gave Yuugi a once over and nodded appreciatively. Then she pulled two black-and-silver cuffs off the table, handing them to Yuugi with a smile. “Very nice, but you should add some of these. They’ll match the choker and help highlight that kick-ass pendant of yours.”</p><p>He silently accepted them, too stunned to say anything in reply. At the two girls’ expectant looks, he hesitantly put them on, earning two nods of approval.</p><p>“Yep, totally you,” the first girl said. Then she winked and added, “I’ll let you get back to shopping, but if you want a second opinion on any other outfit choices, just ask!”</p><p>Yuugi nodded dumbly and watched as the two girls wandered off to look at the dress selection. Then he slowly walked back to the changing room with a dazed look on his face. Once he’d shut the door, blocking out the world, he sat down on the changing room’s bench and hid his face in his hands.</p><p>Pharaoh, who’d watched the whole exchange in helpless silence, finally spoke. “Partner? Are you alright?”</p><p>Yuugi nodded, but kept his face hidden.</p><p>“Are you certain?”</p><p>At that, Yuugi lowered his hands just a fraction, peeking up at Pharaoh with bright, wide eyes. They weren’t bright with tears or fear, though, and that was enough for Pharaoh to finally pay full attention to the emotions echoing across their link. Yes, there was a hint of embarrassment there, but it was equally matched by a shy sort of joy.</p><p>Yuugi wasn’t hiding tears, he was hiding a smile!</p><p>All the tension that Pharaoh had been holding instantly disappeared. “I take it that you enjoyed the compliments?”</p><p>Yuugi just nodded, smiling too hard to talk.</p><p>“I did tell you that it suited you. I am not surprised that others agreed.”</p><p>At that, a flush spread across Yuugi’s face and he hid his face once more as he mumbled, “I’ve never gotten a compliment like that from a stranger before.”</p><p>“You have also never worn this outfit before,” Pharaoh countered, earning a narrow-eyed look that failed to convey any form of annoyance when paired with Yuugi’s still flushed face.</p><p>“I believe that you should purchase this outfit. It brings you great personal enjoyment and others clearly think that it suits you well.”</p><p>To Pharaoh’s delight, Yuugi actually appeared to be considering this suggestion. Then he nodded lightly and said, “Yeah. Yeah, I think I might. I have the savings for it and I’ll be getting birthday cash later this week, too. First, let’s try this on, though.”</p><p>Yuugi held up the shirt that had originally started the whole encounter, then he quickly changed and allowed Pharaoh to copy the look.</p><p>“Oh, that’s way better!”</p><p>Pharaoh closed his eyes and used Yuugi’s to examine the new outfit. Then he grinned. “Yes, this is much better. How did you know that this would suit me more?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Yuugi said with a shrug. “Probably something someone told me that just stuck in my head.”</p><p>“Well,” Pharaoh replied, opening his eyes. “I am glad that you remembered it. You were right, I do enjoy having an outfit that is mine instead of a mere copy. I like knowing that my appearance suits me.”</p><p>Yuugi smiled and let out a pleased, “Good!” Then he switched back into his black shirt. When it was comfortably on, he started to move to take off the pants and then stopped. He looked back in the mirror, tilting his head to the side in a considering look. After a few moments, he glanced at Pharaoh and said, “If I buy this and wear it out of here, but then immediately regret it, you’ll take over, right?”</p><p>“Of course,” Pharaoh agreed. “And I can easily navigate us to a different shop where you can change into your original clothing.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Then he opened them, revealing a fierce determination. “Okay then. Let’s give this a go.”</p><hr/><p>“Welcome to Burger- woah! Yuugi, I love the new look!”</p><p>Yuugi flushed and ducked his head, hiding a smile. “Thanks. I didn’t know that you were working today, Anzu.”</p><p>"Gotta pay for those dancing classes somehow!" the pretty brunette pointed out with a wink. "Can I show you to a seat?"</p><p>Yuugi nodded and allowed her to lead him to a small window booth. Then she set a menu down before him and said, “I need to go check on my other customers, but I’ll try to go on break soon so that I can come sit with you. I wanna hear how this happened!”</p><p>“Sure,” Yuugi replied, watching as she wandered off to check on a nearby table.</p><p>“So what exactly is a burger?” Pharaoh asked, drawing Yuugi’s attention back to his transparent partner. The other teen had taken a seat across from Yuugi and was now looking around the restaurant with interest.</p><p><em>"It’s basically a type of sandwich," </em>Yuugi explained. <em>"</em><em>I guess that I haven’t had one since you showed up, have I?"</em></p><p>"No, I do not think so," Pharaoh agreed. Then he motioned to the menu and said, "Is it common for there to be entire restaurants dedicated to a single type of food?"</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yeah! It's actually pretty normal. You can go to places that have lots of options, but those tend to just be okay versions of whatever you’re getting. They’re still worth going to if you’re out with a bunch of people and everyone wants something different, but the best food usually comes from the places that specialize! No one can beat a Burger World burger!"</em>
</p><p>Pharaoh nodded, trying to convey a sense of understanding that he clearly lacked.</p><p>Yuugi bit back a giggle and looked down at the menu. <em>"</em><em>Don't worry, I'll show you soon enough. Just let me pick out what I want!"</em></p><p>Soon enough, Yuugi had placed an order for a burger and shake, allowing him to devote his full attention back to Pharaoh. The two spent the time discussing modern cuisine, something that seemed endlessly fascinating to the puzzle’s occupant.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Yuugi realized something. <em>"</em><em>Wait, you don’t experience physical things."</em></p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>
  <em>"So you don’t get hungry?"</em>
</p><p>"I am not certain that is true," Pharaoh replied in a pensive tone. "I believe that something within me does require nourishment, but I somehow receive it passively through you."</p><p>
  <em>"So can you taste food when I eat?"</em>
</p><p>“No, not at all. In fact, I find the concept of taste rather hard to understand,” Pharaoh admitted with a shrug. “I am enjoying your stories of the different things that one may eat, but I do not truly comprehend their differences outside of their appearances.”</p><p>Yuugi leaned back, crossing his arms and thinking. Then a smile spread across his face. <em>"</em><em>Let’s switch places."</em></p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>
  <em>"So that you can eat my lunch!"</em>
</p><p>Pharaoh started to protest, but was cut off with a pointed look.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, I told you that I wanted to share the world with you. This is part of that. Besides, I’ve had hundreds of burgers in my life. I really don’t mind skipping out on this one."</em>
</p><p>With that, Yuugi forced the switch and Pharaoh found himself in control of his partner’s body. It was always a strange experience to go from a passive, incorporeal existence to a physical one, but this time was probably the strangest. There was no imminent threat. No one that he needed to talk to. No task at hand. All that he had to do was sit and wait for a meal.</p><p>He took the time to really examine what it was like to have a body. He ran his fingers over everything that he could touch, getting a feeling for the different textures. He touched his fingertips together, marveling at how different amounts of force created different senses of pressure. He even stuck his tongue out a few times, getting a sense of how it felt when exposed to the air versus how it felt when hidden within the confines of his mouth.</p><p>Yuugi watched this all in amused silence, enjoying the emotions coming across their link. It was clear that Pharaoh’s protests were just a matter of courtesy, not a true lack of interest.</p><p>Then the meal arrived and things got interesting.</p><p>Pharaoh stared down at the burger and shake, then looked at his hands, then looked at Yuugi. <em>"</em><em>How exactly do I go about eating this?"</em></p><p>It took a lot of effort for Yuugi to not start laughing, but he managed it as he mimed picking up a burger with his hands and taking a bite of it.</p><p>Pharaoh watched this in fascinated wonder. Then he hesitantly picked up the burger and mirrored Yuugi’s motions, taking a small bite.</p><p>Flavor exploded in his mouth, making his eyes widen in stunned shock. For a full minute, he didn’t even chew. He just sat there, savoring the flavors until Yuugi reminded him that eating involved moving your mouth for more than just the first bite.</p><hr/><p>When Anzu finally got her break and came over to check on Yuugi, she found herself looking down at the weirdest burger consumption she’d ever seen. Instead of just eating the thing, Yuugi was taking a bite of bun and savoring it. Then doing the same with lettuce. Then trying them together. Then doing the same with tomato. Before he could move on to the patty itself, she cleared her throat, drawing his attention away from the burger and up to her.</p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>Yuugi nodded. “Yes, I am quite alright. Were you able to gain permission to go on your break? If so, I can switch with Yuugi so that you might visit.”</p><p>Anzu stared at her friend blankly, trying to make sense of his words. Then it clicked. “Oh, Pharaoh, are you in charge right now?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yes, Yuugi was kind enough to allow me the experience of eating a burger. It is a wondrous food!”</p><p>“You’ve never had a burger before?”</p><p>"I have never had anything before," Pharaoh explained. Then he motioned across from him, saying, "Please, take a seat."</p><p>She did and then listened in fascinated silence as Pharaoh explained the finer details of his existence to her.</p><p>“So you need Yuugi for pretty much everything?”</p><p>“Yes. Without his kindness, I would soon be trapped in an endless sea of darkness.”</p><p>Anzu considered this for a moment, then asked, "Is that why you called him your light last night?"</p><p>Pharaoh nodded. “What other word could better describe what he is to me?”</p><p>Anzu smiled. “That does sound like Yuugi.”</p><p>Then she motioned to Pharaoh’s body and said, “Now that that’s cleared up, what happened here?”</p><p>This earned a confused look, so she helpfully clarified, “The outfit. It’s new, right?”</p><p>"Yes, it is! We went shopping in order to find an outfit that suited me and ended up finding one for him as well!"</p><p>“Well, it looks great on him! Let him know that I’m loving the fact that he’s finally expressing himself beyond that choker of his!”</p><p>Throughout this enter exchange, Yuugi had been watching in amused silence. At Anzu’s comment, though, he froze. A bizarre surge of emotions spread across his link with Pharaoh, excitement and embarrassment chief among them.</p><p>The confusing deluge left Pharaoh reeling, but he hid it well as he calmly told Anzu, “Thank you, but I do not need to speak on your behalf. Yuugi can hear you quite clearly and he is… pleased to know that you approve of his appearance.”</p><p>The statement made Yuugi's eyes widen and he immediately sent Pharaoh a frantic demand of, <em>"</em><em>Don't say stuff like that to her!"</em></p><p>A subtle nod was the only acknowledgement Pharaoh gave as he somehow managed to steer the conversation from shopping to their library trip earlier that morning. He and Anzu happily discussed this new topic, only ending when a glance at the clock made her sigh and say, “I gotta go. My break’s almost up. It was nice to get to know you, Pharaoh! Are you on Yuugi okay to get home by yourselves?”</p><p>“Oh yes, we should be fine. There has been no sign of trouble during our outing. I am starting to believe that Pegasus will not retaliate, though I still agree that Jou and Honda should sleep at the shop for the next few nights.”</p><p>“Sounds good! I’ll call the shop when I get home, just to be sure.”</p><p>With that, Anzu headed back to work, leaving Pharaoh to focus all of his attention on Yuugi. <em>"</em><em>Why did my earlier statement upset you? You </em><b><em>were </em></b><em>pleased by her complements."</em></p><p>"Yes, but I don't want her to know!" Yuugi hissed, looking furious.</p><p>His partner's anger only served to further confuse Pharaoh. <em>"</em><em>Why? You did not mind showing your appreciation when I complimented you?"</em></p><p>"Because I like her!"</p><p>
  <em>"And you do not like me?"</em>
</p><p>"Yes!" Yuugi explained, then immediately backtracked when Pharaoh's face crumpled. "No! That's not- I mean I do, but it's different- UGH! I have <b><em>feelings </em></b>for Anzu, okay?"</p><p>This earned a blank look, making Yuugi groan and bang his head against the table as he muttered, "<em>Romantic </em>feelings."</p><p>At that, Pharaoh's face morphed to a look of understanding.<em> "I see. Or, to be more accurate, I have a better sense for your dilemma. I am still somewhat lost, though. I know what the word 'romance' means in a vague sense, but it is like the word 'movie'. While I had some idea of the concept through our connection, I could not truly understand it until you actually showed me a television.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I am somewhat less puzzled by this one, though. I understand that it is a special type of affection reserved for a select few. I also understand that it is similar to friendship, but also different. More. I do not understand much beyond that."</em>
</p><p>Yuugi looked up from his table pillow and let out a sigh. “That’s probably my fault. I don’t have a great grasp on the word either, so how could you get it when I don’t?”</p><p>This earned a puzzled look, so Yuugi continued on, “I know that I like Anzu as something more than a friend, but I don’t- I haven’t-”</p><p>He broke off, hiding his face again so that he could regain his composure. Then he looked at Pharaoh and forced himself to say, "I've never actually done anything but pine, okay? I've never kissed anyone or gone on a date or even asked someone out! Heck, I only just recently realized that my feelings for Anzu went beyond friendship!"</p><p>Pharaoh listened to this outburst with deep interest. <em>"</em><em>I see. How interesting. This must be why those concepts are confusing to me as well. If you have never experienced any of these things first hand, then how do you know enough to think about them?"</em></p><p>"Romance is in a lot of stories. I've grown up seeing it in books, movies, and TV Shows." Yuugi explained. "I don't really watch romance heavy stuff, but it's pretty hard to experience modern media without getting at least some sense for it."</p><p>
  <em>"Romance heavy?"</em>
</p><p>“There are all sorts of things made specifically to scratch that romance itch. In fact, here, let me take the reins for a minute.”</p><p>Yuugi switched places with Pharaoh and then darted out of his seat to grab a newspaper lying on a nearby table. Once he had it, he resumed his place in his booth and flipped through the paper until he found what he was looking for. Then he spread the paper out so that it was facing away from him and returned control to Pharaoh.</p><p>
  <em>"What was that all about?"</em>
</p><p>"I wanted to see what movies are playing. If anything sounds good, then we can go see one and give you a better idea for this whole romance thing. Go ahead and eat while I look."</p><p>Pharaoh nodded and resumed his experimentation with taste. A sip on his til-now untouched shake had him lost in a world of sweet, chocolaty happiness for a good while. He was just about to switch back to the burger when something in the newspaper caught his eye.</p><p>
  <em>"Partner? Are those not the same symbols as those that appear on our cards?"</em>
</p><p>Yuugi glanced towards the top of the page and then nodded. "Yeah, those are hieroglyphs. Looks like the museum's got a new exhibit opening on Ancient Egypt."</p><p><em>"How convenient," </em>Pharaoh replied, a note of wariness in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah, I've got a weird feeling about it, too," Yuugi agreed. "Think we should check it out anyway?"</p><p>
  <em>"I do not see how we could justify not going. We must simply be cautious and perhaps take your friends with us if at all possible."</em>
</p><p>"Good thought," Yuugi said, reading over the ad for more details. "Looks like it opens next week. We'll have to plan a trip with the gang for after school or maybe even the weekend.</p><p>"In the meantime, we can do some prep work with those books we got today. Maybe we'll get lucky and one of them will actually mention the millennium items, just by a different name or something."</p><p>Pharaoh took a bite of his burger and said, <em>"</em><em>Something tells me that this will not be the case, but one can hope. Were you able to find a suitable introduction to romance for me?"</em></p><p>"Maybe?" Yuugi replied, studying his partner with a calculating look. "How do you feel about musicals?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pharaoh's outfit can be seen <a href="https://pin.it/Nd23cwc">here</a><br/>(Note, this is not fanart of this fic. It's just something I found on Pinterest and wanted to share! If someone knows the original artist, then please let me know!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Interlude: Exhibit Opening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I had the ability to have a big page saying "Part 2", then you'd see that just before the start of this chapter. Not a big deal, but you'll notice no more interludes after this point and that's why.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seto Kaiba glared out at the approaching museum. Even from this distance, he could see other members of Japan's upper class making their way inside. It looked like the grand opening of the new Ancient Egypt exhibit would be a smash hit.</p><p>How tiresome.</p><p>He utterly <em> despised </em>these stupid elbow-rubbing charity events. Playing nice had never been his style. It was a necessary evil, though. A game he had to play. Not for his own sake, but for the sake of his company. Important connections were made at these events and he couldn’t let his personal preferences get in the way of expanding his empire.</p><p>With that thought in mind, Seto forced the semblance of a smile and got out of the car. He made his way up the steps and into the exhibit, nodding at familiar faces as he went.</p><p>Then he rounded a corner and jolted to a halt. In front of him, behind thick glass, lay a large, stone tablet. Seto’s eyes roved over the images carved there and his blood pressure began to rise. <em> What kind of sick joke is this? </em></p><p>He spun around, looking for the nearest staff member. Someone was going to pay for this!</p><p>Before he could begin his search in earnest, a familiar, flamboyant voice said, “Why, Seto, how lovely to see you here!”</p><p>“Pegasus,” Seto replied, turning to face his sometimes business partner. A quick glance over the man’s figure had Seto raising an eyebrow. “Nice eyepatch. Finally decided to ditch the creepy relic?”</p><p>“I’m glad to see that your manners have improved with age,” the white-haired man deadpanned, looking annoyed. “Can’t you ever just pretend that you’re happy to see me?”</p><p>The only reply this comment received was a scathing look.</p><p>“I suppose that would be far too much to ask, wouldn’t it?” Pegasus said with a sigh. Then he gave the younger man an appraising once-over. “I must say, you seem even more surly than usual, though. Did something happen with dear little Mokuba?”</p><p>“My brother’s fine,” Seto replied dismissively. “I’m far more concerned about finding whatever hack arranged this so-called exhibit.”</p><p>“Hack?” Pegasus echoed, looking intrigued. “You’re not enjoying these charming antiquities?”</p><p>“Antiquities?” Seto scoffed. Then he motioned behind him at the tablet, “Take a look at this supposed ‘ancient’ carving.”</p><p>Pegasus looked at the tablet and his good eye widened. There, carved in stone, was an image of what appeared to be some sort of magical fight. A fight that featured <em> Millennium items</em>. </p><p>One figure wore the Millennium Pendant and bore a striking resemblance to Yuugi Mutou. The other was a rather generic looking man with the Millennium Rod clutched in his hand. Above them hovered what could only be the Dark Magician and a blue-eyes white dragon. </p><p>It was a sight that raised many questions for the game maker, but he gave voice to none of them. Instead, he kept his tone casual as he asked, “Are you saying that you think this is a fake?”</p><p>Seto nodded once, eyes flashing.</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“Why?” Seto spluttered in indignation. “It’s clearly a joke about my loss to that nobody, Yuugi! I’m going to find whoever is responsible and then I’m going to make sure that they never work in this country again!”</p><p>Pegasus studied the tablet once more, appearing skeptical. "I'll admit that the one on the right looks like dear little Yuugi and that dragon does remind me of your blue-eyes, but the other human could be practically anyone! After all, it's not exactly dressed in one of your charming coats. Plus I thought that your defeat came by Exodia, not the Dark Magician?</p><p>"Honestly, I think you're just taking your first public lost a bit too hard, my dear Kaiba-boy. Maybe you should take a break from card games."</p><p>“It’s not just the blue eyes,” Seto seethed through clenched teeth. “It’s the rod, too.”</p><p>Pegasus whipped around to face the teen, studying him with a narrowed eye. “The rod?”</p><p>Seto crossed his arms, looking smug. “If this were a real artifact, then why would <em> my </em>family heirloom be on it? And what about the duel monsters? You created the game just five years ago.”</p><p>“I knew Gozaboro for years, Kaiba-boy,” Pegasus reminded the teen. “I’ve been to his houses. Dined at his table. Seen his collections. In all those years, I never once saw an item like that rod.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised. It’s not a <em> Kaiba </em>heirloom.”</p><p>Pegasus froze as Seto continued, "In fact, I'm quite certain that my adoptive father never even knew that the rod existed. Almost no one does. Whoever arranged this little prank had to dig deep into my family history. I want to know why."</p><p>Instead of replying, Pegasus glanced around the room warily, looking for anyone listening in. When he was as certain as he could be that there were no prying ears, he motioned towards a nearby alcove and whispered, “We need to talk,” in a serious voice.</p><p>Had it been anyone else, Seto would have scoffed and walked away, but this was Pegasus Crawford! Until this moment, Seto hadn’t known that the man could <em> do </em>serious. The bizarre character shift was more than enough to make the teen follow the man into the secluded space.</p><p>Once they were in the alcove, Pegasus glanced around again and then whispered, “What would you say if I told you that Yuugi had cheated in that duel of yours.”</p><p><em>"What?"</em> Seto hissed, eyes wide.</p><p>“Bring me the rod and I’ll prove it to you,” Pegasus replied. Then he moved to leave. </p><p>Before he could take more than a step, Seto grabbed the man’s arm and whispered, “He was in a KaibaCorp stadium! They’re designed to prevent any possible cheating! We spent thousands-”</p><p>"Bring me the rod," Pegasus interrupted. Then he was gone, wandering off towards a group of people and excitedly calling, "Mr. Yamauchi! How lovely to see you!"</p><p>Seto frowned as he watched the two men exchange greetings. Then he let out a frustrated sigh. The national championships were barely over two months away and KaibaCorp tech was going to be monitoring the whole event. If someone had found a way to beat the system and it got out, it could destroy their good name! They could lose millions!</p><p>There was no way around it. If his dueling tech had a flaw, he needed to know. He also needed to know how a nobody like Yuugi Mutou had found it.</p><p>But why had Pegasus waited until now to bring it up? And what did the bizarre tablet have to do with this? Seto glanced back at the stone in question and grit his teeth. Until he knew what was going on, he couldn’t afford to raise a fuss. He’d have to be patient and get his assistant to schedule a meeting as soon as possible.</p><p>With that, he stalked out of the exhibit hall and headed towards the museum’s exit. He’d had enough of charity for one night. Time to go digging in his birth family’s storage locker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Museum Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Egyptians sure loved gold,” Jounouchi commented, looking down at yet another display full of ornate jewelry.</p><p>“It was apparently a naturally occurring resource for them,” Anzu said, reading from one of the many plaques decorating the room. “They mined it from the desert.”</p><p>“How do you mine in a desert?” Honda asked. “I thought that it was all sand?”</p><p>Anzu scanned through the plaque and then shrugged. “It doesn’t say.”</p><p>She turned to look across the room where the final member of their group was standing, studying a series of pictures showing paintings from temple walls. “Hey, Yuugi, did any of those books tell you how the Egyptians mined gold?”</p><p>At the sound of his name, the short teen jumped and looked over to where his three friends were standing. “Sorry, Anzu, what were you guys talking about?”</p><p>Instead of repeating her question, she walked across the room, coming to stand beside her friend. Then she looked over the pictures he’d been studying. “Nevermind me. What’s got you so lost in thought? Does one of these mention your puzzle?”</p><p>“I wasn’t lost in thought, exactly. I was talking with Pharaoh. We were trying to see if either of us recognized any of the words in these hieroglyphs.”</p><p>“You can read those things?” Jounouchi asked, sounding impressed.</p><p>“Not with anything like fluency,” Yuugi admitted. “The only words we sort-of know are the ones from the spell on our cards, plus a few others that Pharaoh's picked up from studying the books we got out. We’re mostly looking to see if there’s anything like the spell on here, but it’s a complete shot in the dark.”</p><p>Anzu nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. Then she pulled a pen and a small notebook out of her purse, holding them towards her friend. “Could you show us what it looks like? That way we can keep an eye out, too?”</p><p>Yuugi quickly agreed, sketching out the hieroglyphs three times. Then he tore out the three sheets and gave one to each of his friends.</p><p>Honda took one look at his sheet and said, “I don’t think we’re gonna find this here. The only hieroglyphs in this room are the ones in these pictures. Let's check out the next room.”</p><p>Then he was off, heading through the doorway with the others close on his heels. They’d barely entered the room when Honda came to an abrupt halt, almost making the others crash into him.</p><p>“Yo, dude, what gives?” Jounouchi cried.</p><p>Honda simply pointed across the hall.</p><p>The others looked where he was pointing and found themselves gaping at a giant, stone carving. It showed what appeared to be some sort of fight between two figures. One was a heavily clothed man with few defining features. The other looked like he could be Yuugi’s twin.</p><p>After a moment of stunned hesitation, all four teens hurried across the room to get a better look at the carving. As they scanned the image, Yuugi frowned and said, “Well that’s weird.”</p><p>All eyes fell on him and Jounouchi asked, “What’s weird? The duel monsters? The you look-a-like? The thing that looks like your puzzle? All of it?”</p><p>“Well, yes, but I was actually talking about this part,” Yuugi explained, pointing to a series of hieroglyphs along the side of the image. “See the two weird oval shapes in the text?”</p><p>The trio nodded, making varying sounds of confirmation.</p><p>“Those are called cartouches and I’m pretty sure that they’re supposed to hold the names of Pharaohs, but-” Yuugi trailed off and gestured towards the second cartouche with a shrug.</p><p>“The second one’s blank,” Anzu murmured.</p><p>“Right,” Yuugi exclaimed, sounding confused. “Like I said, the whole thing is weird, but that’s extra weird. It’d be one thing if the name had been chiseled out or something, but as-is, it seems like they purposefully didn’t enter the name. I’m new to this whole Egyptology thing, but the little I’ve read makes it seem like a person’s name was a big deal. To remove it was to deny someone their shot at the afterlife, but I don’t know what it means to leave it off altogether.”</p><p>“No one does,” a new voice said, making all four of the teens jump and spin around. Standing behind them was a young man with soft brown eyes and startlingly white hair. At the sight of their shocked faces, he blushed and ducked his head, looking bashful. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. It just seemed like you might have some questions about the exhibit and, well, that’s kind-of my job.”</p><p>At this, he motioned to a badge hanging around his neck that read “Ryou Bakura: Egyptology Intern British Museum”.</p><p>When she’d finished reading the badge, Anzu looked up and said, “I hope this isn’t a rude question, but what’s someone from the British Museum doing in Japan?”</p><p>“Oh, not at all. You’re not even the first person to ask that today,” Ryou replied with a quiet laugh. “I know that they didn’t exactly make a big deal of it on the literature or in the ads, but this exhibit is a joint effort between the British Museum in London and The Museum of Egyptian Antiquities in Cairo. I was actually on the dig that discovered several of these artifacts last summer.</p><p>“This summer, I’m here to assist with the exhibit launch and act as a tour guide of sorts. There’s an official scripted tour that you’re welcome to take, but that’s with staff of the Domino Museum and is more of a general introduction to all of the exhibits. I’m only here to answer questions about this one.”</p><p>“Like what’s up with the blank cartouche?” Yuugi asked hopefully, earning a smile.</p><p>“Exactly. I’m impressed that you noticed it. Most people focus on the fight, not the hieroglyphs.”</p><p>“I have questions about that, too,” Yuugi admitted. “But before we get to those, do you know why it’s blank?”</p><p>Ryou walked around the group, coming to stand in front of the image. Then he cleared his throat and began, “What you are looking at is known as ‘The Memorial of Nameless Pharaoh’. The hieroglyphs claim that this is a depiction of the Pharaoh Seti III training his heka or magic with the aid of his cousin. Instead of giving the other man’s name, though, the text merely shows a blank cartouche.</p><p>“As you so helpfully noted, cartouches were used to hold the names of pharaohs. The fact that Seti III’s opponent is represented by a blank one means that the opponent must have been a pharaoh himself. However, no record of this pharaoh exists. Every lhe lineage that we have goes straight from Akhenamkhanen to Seti III and the records that we have show no meaningful time gap between those two rulers.</p><p>“Because of this, no one had an idea that this other pharaoh existed until this tablet was found buried just outside of Seti’s mortuary temple. This is the only image of the unnamed man in that entire complex and none of the inscriptions therein give us any indication of what his name might have been. Similarly, Akhenamkhanen's tomb and mortuary temple make no mention of an heir and contain no image that could be this man as either an adult or child.</p><p>“This lack of evidence has led archeologists to call this mysterious figure ‘The Nameless Pharaoh’. He is believed to have only ruled for weeks or even days before his death or dethronement.</p><p>“No one is certain why Seti III would choose to honor his cousin in such a baffling manner. To put an image like this outside of one’s own mortuary temple was unusual as tombs and their associated temples were meant to be monuments to their owner’s achievements and life. Yet this image honors the nameless pharaoh more than it honors Seti. This leads one to ask why Seti would leave off his cousin’s name. Why honor someone in image only when names were so important to the ancients?</p><p>“Unfortunately, we don’t have any answers to these questions. We can only hope that a future discovery will lead us to the truth of the nameless pharaoh. Perhaps we may even learn his name!”</p><p>Throughout this whole lecture, Yuugi could feel Pharaoh growing more and more upset. Subtle glances at the transparent teen revealed a rigid posture and deep frown. When Ryou finished, Yuugi sent,<em> "Are you okay?" </em>across their link.</p><p>Pharaoh nodded. “I will be fine. I am simply... overwhelmed to learn that I truly have a past. Can you ask him what exactly the text says?”</p><p>Yuugi nodded, but before he could speak, Jounouchi chimed in with, “So, what’s up with the duel monsters?”</p><p>“Duel monsters?” Ryou echoed, sounding lost. “Do you mean the industrial illusions game?”</p><p>At this, Yuugi pulled out his deck and located the dark magician, holding it up for Ryou to examine. The white-haired teen glanced between the card and the tablet with a curious look on his face.</p><p>“Fascinating. They do look quite similar, don’t they?”</p><p>Then he gestured to the creatures battling above the two pharaohs. “These are the only images of such creatures that have even been found. However, the hieroglyphs refer to them by a term that loosely translates to 'the protectors of Egypt.' That phrasing appears several times in both Akhenamkhanen and Seti III’s tombs as well as their associated mortuary temples. It also appears in mortuary temples belonging to several high-ranking members of both men’s courts.</p><p>“The references are exceedingly vague as to what these creatures did, but there was clearly some magical element to the entire practice. A practice that appears to begin with Akhenamkhanen and end with Seti III.</p><p>“If you’ll follow me over here,” Ryou began taking a few steps towards another exhibit. Before he could get very far, someone barreled into him with a cry of, “Ry-Ry!”</p><p>The poor teen almost fell over, barely maintaining his balance as the newcomer wrapped their arms around the tour-guide’s neck and said, “I’m back from lunch! Did you miss me?”</p><p>“You’re still eating lunch!” Ryou cried, looking in horror at the ice cream cone now hovering next to his face. “Please be careful! I don’t want any of that in my hair!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s vanilla. No one will be able to tell.”</p><p>“Marik!”</p><p>“So angry, Ry-Ry!”</p><p>As the duo continued to bicker, Yuugi’s group took in the newcomer’s appearance. He looked to be around their age and had dark bronze skin, similar to Pharaoh’s true form. He was also <em> covered </em>in golden jewelry. Golden hoops hung from his ears. Golden braces wrapped around his upper and lower arms. Golden chokers circled his neck. It was a striking appearance and Yuugi could sense appreciation emanating from Pharaoh.</p><p>“Do you think that jewelry would suit me?”</p><p><em>"You do have a similar skin tone," </em>Yuugi replied as Ryou finally managed to get Marik to let go and step back.</p><p>The white-haired teen then turned to glare at his attacker. “Could you please at least try to act professional?”</p><p>“Why? I’m not on the clock. I’ve got a full fifteen minutes left where I’m nothing more than a tourist.”</p><p>With this, Marik lowered a pair of pink, leopard-print sunglasses onto his nose, covering his eyes. Then he adopted a ridiculous accent and said, “So, tell us more about this E-gee-yipt oh wondrous tour guide!”</p><p>Ryou ignored this, turning back to face Yuugi’s group with an apologetic, “Please ignore my colleague. He’s rather eccentric.”</p><p>Marik turned to face the group as well, clearly intending to continue his teasing, but then he seemed to freeze. It was impossible to tell why at first, given that his eyes were hidden by his sunglasses. That confusion ended when he pointed at Yuugi, turned to Ryou, and asked, “You see him, too, right?”</p><p>This prompted Ryou to let out a strangled sounding, “Marik!” but the other teen merely shrugged and said “What? You have to have noticed. The tablet is literally right behind him!”</p><p>“Yes, but I wasn’t going to bring it up.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“There are these things called manners-”</p><p>Marik interrupted Ryou with a dismissive groan of, “Ugh, boring.” Then he looked at Yuugi and said, “You wanna know, too, right?”</p><p>“About why I look like the nameless pharaoh?” Yuugi guessed, earning a pleased nod. This was the exact opening that Yuugi had been looking for, so he happily admitted, “Yes, actually. I just wasn’t sure how to ask.”</p><p>“See?” Marik cried, gesturing to Yuugi with a grin. “Manners suck. Be rude. It lets you learn things.”</p><p>Then he walked over and threw an arm around the smaller teen’s shoulder, steering him back towards the ‘The Memorial of the Nameless Pharaoh. “Now, tell me all about your family history. Any ties to Egypt?”</p><p>“Not that I know of, but my grandpa does go there for archaeological digs every couple of years.”</p><p>“He’s an Egyptologist?”</p><p>“No, he just knows one. Arthur Hawkins?”</p><p>“Hmm, know the name, but not the man,” Marik muttered, moving Yuugi so that he was standing beside the tablet with a command of, “Now, stand here.”</p><p>Then Marik stepped back and glanced between Yuugi and the tablet with a thoughtful look on his face. After a few moments, he began muttering, “Hair’s different. Eyes, too. Not a duplicate then. Still, not many people can claim to be near look-a-likes to pharaohs or to have such similar tastes in exotic jewelry!”</p><p>Yuugi glanced down at his puzzle and Marik nodded. “That’s the one. Where’d you get it? And don’t say the gift shop. I know for a fact we don’t have anything like that.”</p><p>The taller teen’s pointed look had Yuugi’s heart racing, but before he could offer an explanation, a large man entered the room. He took one look at Marik and Yuugi before stalking over with a cry of, “Marik! What are you doing?”</p><p>“Egyptology, I think. Give me a few more questions and I’ll know for sure.”</p><p>The man rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Marik, blocking his view of Yuugi. “I am so sorry for my brother’s behavior. I will personally see that he leaves you alone for the rest of your visit.”</p><p>Then he grabbed Marik and dragged him from the room, all the while lecturing the younger man in a language that Yuugi couldn’t hope to understand.</p><p>Once they were gone, Ryou offered another round of apologies, which Yuugi quickly brushed off. “I’m not upset, really. He may have been a little blunt, but we were all curious about the same thing. Is there anything more that you can tell us about the nameless pharaoh and the pendant he’s wearing.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, no,” Ryou said with an apologetic frown. “This tablet is the only reference that we have to the nameless pharaoh. There's also no other mention of either combatants’ item and even this tablet fails to mention what exactly the items are. Do you mind terribly if I ask where yours came from?”</p><p>“It’s a family heirloom,” Yuugi explained. “A puzzle, passed down from my grandpa to me. He owns a game shop.”</p><p>“I see. How odd,” Ryou murmured. Then he shrugged and motioned towards the rest of the exhibit. “Would you like me to continue the tour?”</p><p>The others agreed and followed along after Ryou, but Yuugi hung back, focusing his attention on Pharaoh. <em>"</em><em>Any thoughts on all of this?"</em></p><p>The transparent teen sighed. “I am glad that we can now be reasonably certain that I was both human and Egyptian, but it seems like I have more questions than ever before.”</p><p>
  <em>"I know what you mean. It all feels a lot more real now."</em>
</p><p>They fell into thoughtful silence, trailing along after their friends. After a short while, Yuugi offered,<em> "At least we can look into those two pharaohs Ryou mentioned: Seti III and Aka-something?"</em></p><p>“Akhenamkhanen,” Pharaoh corrected. “And you are right. That is something. I believe that I remember seeing their names mentioned in the list of New Kingdom rulers.”</p><p><em>"There you go! And we know Seti was apparently your cousin. And, hey, looks like you get to keep the whole pharaoh title! Or would you prefer that I start calling you ‘your majesty?’" </em>Yuugi finished with a wink.</p><p>“I believe the preferred terms for pharaohs were 'Lord of the Two Land', 'Golden Horus', or simply 'Horus',” Pharaoh replied. Then he changed his outfit so that he was wearing a copy of Marik’s jewelry, making Yuugi blanche.</p><p>
  <em>"I was joking."</em>
</p><p>“Yuugi, this is all I know of my past. The one name that may have truly been mine. Would you deny me this?” Pharaoh asked, looking stunned.</p><p>Yuugi stared at his friend, uncertain how to react. Then Pharaoh started to grin, making the smaller teen relax and roll his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh great. You’re developing a sense of humor and a god complex."</em>
</p><p>“Pharaohs <b><em>were </em></b>gods.”</p><p>
  <em>"Nope. We’re done. Not listening to you."</em>
</p><p>“Such irreverence, partner! Do you doubt my divinity?”</p><p>Yuugi bit back a giggle and hurried after his friends while reminding Pharaoh, <em>"</em><em>We’re in public! Stop it! You’re gonna make me laugh!"</em></p><p>“But I love your laugh.”</p><p><em>"Then make me laugh when we’re alone so I don’t look like a crazy person," </em>Yuugi replied, flushing and ducking his face to hide a smile.</p><p>This prevented him from seeing the soft look on Pharaoh’s face or the way that the bronze-skinned teen seemed to stand a little taller when he sensed Yuugi’s shy pleasure coming across their link.</p><p>By the time Yuugi recovered enough to look at his transparent friend, Pharaoh had returned his focus to Ryou’s tour. Yuugi did the same, listening intently to the stories of a culture that had been gone for two-thousand years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I changed Priest Seto's name to Seti. Why? Because I'm not writing a fic with two people named Seto when I really don't have to. Plus Seti I and II were real Pharaohs, so Seti III makes more sense than Seto. I also can't think of a single Egyptian name that ends with an "oh" sound.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Dicey Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone rang, making Yuugi start and glance at the clock. Had he worked past dinner time again? No, it was only five. Dinner wasn’t due for another hour. Worries assuaged, he picked up the phone and said, “Hello, Yuugi speaking, how may I help you?”</p><p>“Would you come down and watch the store for a bit?” Sugoroku replied. “I’m feeling restless and want to go for a walk.”</p><p>“Sure, but what about dinner?”</p><p>“I’ll grab takeout. Are your friends still spending the night here?”</p><p>“Yeah, Jou should be over any time now. Honda’s got judo tonight, though, so he won’t be here until at least eight.”</p><p>“Then I’ll get enough for three.”</p><p>“Better make it enough for four. Jou’s stomach is a bottomless pit.”</p><p>Sugoroku laughed and agreed to do just that, earning a smile from his grandson who finished the call with a quick, “We’ll be down in a minute!”</p><p>Then he hung up the phone and turned to look at the room’s other two occupants. Pharaoh was sprawled out on the floor, reading through one of the books they’d gotten from the library. Kiri, who could somehow see Pharaoh, was hovering over the book and happily turning the pages at the transparent teen’s instruction.</p><p>“Alright you two, time for a break. Grandpa needs me down in the shop.”</p><p>This announcement earned a reluctant, “very well,” from Pharaoh and an indignant “Kiri!” from the kuriboh.</p><p>“Sorry, Kiri, you know the rules. Card time.”</p><p>Kiri gave his equivalent of a sigh and then disappeared back to wherever he went when he was dismissed, leaving the two teens alone.</p><p>“Learn anything interesting?” Yuugi asked, motioning to the book in front of his partner.</p><p>Pharaoh shook his head and then rose to his feet with a sigh. “Not a thing. Ryou was correct. All that anyone seems to know is that the term 'protectors of Egypt' appears in texts starting during the early years of Akhenamkhanen's reign and then disappears from use by the end of Seti III’s reign. No one knows who or what these protectors were, though the most common guess is some sort of mercenary troup. Most of these books predate the discovery of my tablet and the one that came out last year acknowledges it as little more than a footnote.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. We can always go back to the museum and give it another look?”</p><p>“A kind offer, but I do not think that there is anything more for us to learn there.”</p><p>“Well, let me know if you change your mind,” Yuugi said, rising from his seat, grabbing his math homework, and heading out of the room. “It’s not like the museum’s far away. I really don’t care if we go and end up learning nothing. It’s still the best clue we have.”</p><p>“I suppose. At the very least, it would give me a chance to practice my hieroglyphs.”</p><p>“That’s a thought. We can take a notebook and I’ll let you drive so you can write stuff down,” Yuugi offered as he pushed open the door that led from the house to the shop. Then he called out, “Grandpa, we’re here!”</p><p>“I’ll be off then!” Sugoroku replied, heading out the door and leaving Yuugi in charge. The teen took a seat behind the counter and spread out his homework, diligently working while Pharaoh wandered around, examining the game displays. The transparent teen quickly tired of this and came to hover beside Yuugi, watching with interest as his partner struggled to work through a particularly challenging problem.</p><p>After a few minutes, Yuugi let out a frustrated groan and cried, “It’s impossible! I just don’t get it!”</p><p>“You didn’t derive this bit correctly,” Pharaoh said, pointing to one of the first steps on Yuugi’s paper.</p><p>The shorter teen gave his partner a surprised glance and then looked at the step in question. “I didn’t? What did I do wrong?”</p><p>“Well you see-” Pharaoh began, only to have Yuugi cut him off.</p><p>“Don’t try to explain it, I won’t get it. Just take over and show me.”</p><p>Pharaoh did as instructed and the duo got lost in math until the shop’s bell rang, drawing their attention to the entrance. Standing there was a green-eyed man in a striking black-and-red outfit. He glanced around the shop curiously before looking at Yuugi and asking, “Is there a Yuugi Mutou here?”</p><p>Both Yuugi and Pharaoh instantly tensed. Nothing good had come from people looking for Yuugi. Still, Pharaoh somehow managed to portray idle curiosity as he replied, “I am Yuugi Mutou. How can I help you?”</p><p>“By actually coming to my shop and signing up! The deadline is <em>Friday</em><em>!”</em> the man cried, glaring at Pharaoh.</p><p>The one-time ruler stared at the man in confused silence, then hesitantly said, “My apologies, but signing up for what?”</p><p>“The national duel monsters championship! You qualified, like, a month ago now! I know you know. You literally called to confirm that the letter was real. I can’t believe that I actually had to waste my time tracking you down! Any other duelist would have been at my doorstep as soon as they knew that the offer was legit!”</p><p>The longer the man ranted, the more annoyed Pharaoh grew and, when he finally had a chance to reply, he demanded, “Who exactly are you?”</p><p>“Otogi Ryuji, owner of Black Clown games,” the invader replied. “You know, the regional dueling office? Did you think that your call registered you or something? Because it didn’t. You <em>have </em>to register in person in order to be able to go. That’s the rules. I can’t make an exception just because you beat Kaiba, even if I will forever treasure the video of his reaction.”</p><p>To Pharaoh’s surprise, as soon as Otogi announced his name, Yuugi took control. Excitement flooded through their link, but Yuugi waited patiently for the newcomer to finish his rant. Once it was over, the amethyst-eyed teen excitedly asked, “Are you the same Otogi Ryuji who created Dungeon Dice Monsters?”</p><p>Otogi’s anger instantly faded, replaced by surprise. “Yeah, that’s me. You know my name?”</p><p>“Of course! Industrial Illusions did a whole article on you when your game released! I could hardly believe that someone just a few years older than me was already a professional game designer! Plus your game is super cool! We sell it here in the shop! It’s one of the few dice-based games I know of that’s truly competitive. Usually, the chance element is too high for them to function as anything but a fun diversion,” Yuugi gushed, making Otogi blush.</p><p>“Thanks. I don’t meet a lot of fans. Are you into game design or something?”</p><p>“O-only casually,” Yuugi stuttered. “Mostly just thinking of how to improve existing games. Nothing truly original.”</p><p>“So what? The guys who develop the new duel monsters’ expansions are game designers, too.”</p><p>“I guess that’s true,” Yuugi laughed. Before he could say anything else, the shop’s bell rang, bringing the conversation to a halt. A familiar blond now stood in the doorway, eyeing Otogi warily.</p><p>“Everything alright Yuug?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Jou. This is Otogi Ryuji, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters!”</p><p>“Oh, cool,” Jounouchi replied, though it was obvious from the look on his face that he had no idea what Yuugi was talking about. “What’s he doing here?”</p><p>“I’m here to find out why this guy hasn’t registered for the national championships,” Otogi explained, jerking a thumb towards Yuugi. “The deadline is Friday.”</p><p>Jounouchi tensed, eyes narrowing as he asked, “And that calls for a personal invitation?”</p><p>“Technically, no,” Otogi admitted. “But I could really use the sales boost.”</p><p>At that, Jounouchi relaxed as he and Yuugi exchanged confused looks, making Otogi sigh. “Look, since my shop is the regional office, I get exclusive rights to use you for promotions once you’re officially signed up for this year’s tournament. Your defeat of Kaiba means that you’re already a big name. If you do well in the championships, then people will come flocking to any event I hold if it means getting your autograph. More people at the shop, more sales for me. It’s one of the few perks in the sea of headaches that comes with being an RO.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Yuugi replied, “but I can’t agree to that. This is my grandpa’s shop and I won’t sign away his rights-”</p><p>“You wouldn’t be,” Otogi interrupted, throwing his hands up in a defensive posture. “When I say exclusive rights, I mean exclusive to other game shops in the regional network. A little shop like this isn’t even on the radar. You can do <em> whatever </em>you want here. I wouldn’t want you to be at my shop all the time anyway. It’s not as good for business if people feel like they can show up wherever and meet you. We’d be scheduling specific events. Once a month at the most. It’s all in the paperwork. You can read it if you don’t believe me.”</p><p>“That’s reasonable,” Yuugi admitted. Then he frowned, “But I’m honestly not sure if I’m going to duel.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>Jounouchi and Yuugi exchanged another look. They couldn’t exactly tell Otogi the real reason, but what other excuse was there? Before either of them could offer any semblance of an explanation, Otogi added, “Is it a money thing? Because the tournament’s basically in Domino this year. You won’t have to get a hotel or anything. Heck, I’ll even come drive you myself if that’s what it takes to get you there.”</p><p>“It’s in Domino?” Yuugi asked, looking interested. “I didn’t know that.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t. They’re not officially announcing it until the signup period closes, but we’re allowed to tell competitors so they can plan travel and all that. This year's tournament is going to be done using dueling arenas instead of the traditional card format and Domino's the only place in the country with enough dueling arenas to allow a tournament of that size. Mostly because KaibaCorp has been using it as a product testing ground for a while now. The main event will be at that amusement park of theirs, but they’re also using the new KaibaCorp arena so they can get through the preliminary rounds in a reasonable time-frame.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded, leaning back in his chair and thinking. Then he asked Pharaoh, <em>"</em><em>What do you think? Should we do it?"</em></p><p>“Yes, I think we should. Our hesitance mainly came from traveling to an unknown location and potentially being at Pegasus’ mercy. If the events are being held in town, though, any danger will already be here. We may as well go and see if it leads us to any more information.”</p><p>
  <em>"Plus you wanna show off our deck."</em>
</p><p>“Well, yes.”</p><p>Yuugi bit back a smile and then looked at Otogi. “Okay, I’ll do it. How do I sign up?”</p><hr/><p>Yuugi stared at the two massive blue-eyes white dragons towering above him and let out a small laugh. “Kaiba really loves those dragons, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“They’re almost as big as his ego,” Anzu muttered, glaring at the statues as Jounouchi and Honda glanced around the park entrance in awe. Signs pointed to all sorts of attractions, each one bearing the name and image of a different duel monster. KaibaLand was already living up to its reputation as a duelist’s dreamland.</p><p>“How did he even get the rights to use them?” Yuugi asked, turning to face Otogi. “I thought that all these properties belonged to Industrial Illusions.”</p><p>“I can’t say that I know the exact details,” the green-eyed teen admitted, “but I know that this year's tournament is being held at KaibaCorp’s expense. Plus they’re the ones that do all the arena and video game adaptations for duel monsters. Whatever the deal is, the two companies are tied at the hip where duel monsters is concerned.</p><p>“Anyway, you and I need to head off and get you set up for the tournament. The rest of you are welcome to wander around the park. Those passes of yours mean that you don’t have to pay for anything but food and souvenirs.”</p><p>The trio nodded and expressed their thanks, then Anzu looked at Yuugi and asked, “You sure you don’t want us to come with you?”</p><p>“No, I’ll be fine and I don’t want you to sit around waiting when there’s all this to enjoy,” Yuugi replied, gesturing around the amusement park. “Matches don’t even start for another two hours and they’ll announce the bracket well in advance so you’ll know when I’m dueling in case you wanna watch.”</p><p>“Okay,” she agreed with a frown. “Best of luck, I guess. We’ll be waiting here at the end of the day if we can’t see you in person before then.”</p><p>“Hopefully it won’t be that bad,” Yuugi said with a frown. “We should definitely be able to eat lunch together at the very least, right Otogi?”</p><p>“Probably. We’ll know more <em> after </em>registration.”</p><p>The spikey-haired teen smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Right, sorry, lead the way!”</p><p>With that, he and Otogi took off, leaving Yuugi’s friend to enjoy the park. As they walked, Yuugi glanced up at the taller teen and said, “Thanks again for giving us a ride.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure, seriously. If I’d known you had such a cute friend, I would have done it even if you weren’t dueling.”</p><p>Yuugi paused mid-stride, startled. “Cute- Wait, you mean Anzu?”</p><p>“Well I certainly don’t mean the <em>guys</em>. Is she single or…?”</p><p>“Um, yeah. Very much so,” Yuugi replied as he started walking again. “Gotta warn you, though, she doesn’t really date. Mostly due to lack of time. When we’re not busy with school, she’s usually working on her dancing career or earning money to fund it.”</p><p>“Huh, a girl with some drive. I like that, but I can see where it gets in the way of dating. Still, no harm in asking, right? I promise, I won’t push it if she turns me down. One of my top dating criteria is women who are actually into me,” Otogi finished with a wink, waiting for Yuugi’s thoughts on the matter.</p><p>The smaller teen frowned and muttered, “I guess?” while looking deeply confused. It wasn’t Otogi's words prompting that feeling, though. It was Yuugi’s own lack of negative reaction. Shouldn’t he be at least a little upset about someone showing interest in his crush?</p><p>The more he thought about it, the more he realized that said crush had faded pretty dramatically. He was used to thoughts of Anzu making his heart flutter, but this time, it remained steady. Why-</p><p>“Alright, you’ll want to get in that line over there,” Otogi said, interrupting Yuugi’s train of thought. “That will get you registered. I’m supposed to be your main contact throughout this whole event, but anyone with a purple badge like mine should be able to answer most of your questions if anything comes up during the day. Anything else you need right now?”</p><p>“No, this all looks pretty straight forward.”</p><p>“Great! I’m gonna go see if I can figure out where our other regional qualifier is and touch base with him before things get started.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Yuugi said, bowing lightly. “Thank you once again for all your help.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. It’s literally my job. If anything, I should be thanking you. Go win so that I can get fabulously wealthy off of your fame,” Otogi teased, making Yuugi laugh. Then the two parted ways, each heading off to complete their respective tasks.</p><p>Two hours later, Yuugi was standing on a dueling platform, listening to a cheering crowd. As he looked out at the sea of faces, he smiled. <em>"Ready for this, partner?"</em></p><p>Excitement surged across their link as Yuugi and Pharaoh traded places, leaving the Egyptian in control of their shared body. He stood tall, eyes sparkling as he faced their opponent and drew his first card. It was time to duel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Nationals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day of the tournament passed by in a blur. Time after time, Yuugi and Pharaoh found themselves standing across from a professional duelist who Yuugi had been watching on TV for years. People he’d always viewed as leagues beyond him and yet he and Pharaoh beat them all. Round after round, match after match, their strategies and deck proved superior. </p><p>The tournament format was the standard best of three and rare was the round where they had to duel that third match. By the end of the first day, they were the undisputed champion of their bracket, fully qualified to return for the tournament’s second day and take part in the championship bracket.</p><p>It was a heady feeling and Yuugi was more stunned than elated as he sat in a corner of the competitor’s room, processing the news.</p><p>“Yuugi!” a familiar, feminine voice cried, drawing him out of his daze.</p><p>He looked up and found Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda rushing towards him with Otogi trailing shortly behind.</p><p>“Guys! Hey! How’d you get in here?” Yuugi asked, rising to his feet and letting himself get pulled into a group hug.</p><p>As his three friends hugged him, Otogi looked on in amusement and said, “You looked like you needed grounding, so I pulled a few strings and got your cheerleaders backstage passes.”</p><p>Yuugi laughed, delighted as his friends pulled back to offer him their individual congratulations, making him blush. “Thanks, but this was just the initial bracket. The real test comes tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Jounouchi said, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “You’re probably gonna get a rematch with Kaiba, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Hey, we actually get to see you kick his ass this time!’ Honda added, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“Maybe? I know the announcer said he qualified, but that doesn’t mean that we’ll actually duel each other. It really depends on how the bracket plays out,” Yuugi explained with a shrug. Then he bit his lip and glanced between his friends with a nervous look. “I can’t believe <em>I’m </em>saying this, but can we not talk dueling for a bit? It’s been a long day and I’m pretty much at my mental limit for card games. What I’d really like is to just get some food and hang out until the park closes.”</p><p>The others exchanged looks and then nodded, smiling down at their shorter friend.</p><p>“Sure thing, Yuug. What’s the point of fancy park passes if we don’t use them, right?" Jounouchi asked with a wink. Then they began to head towards the exit, only for Yuugi to stop and glance back. The others quickly stopped, too, following his gaze to where Otogi was standing, staring after them with a look of uncertainty.</p><p>Yuugi met that look with a smile. “You know you were included in that invitation, right? None of us would be here without you.”</p><p>Surprise flashed across the green-eyed teen’s face, then his lips quirked up in a smirk as he walked forward to join them. “Of course I’m included. I’m your ride home, after all.”</p><p>“We could have gotten a cab,” Jounouchi pointed out, only for Anzu to whack his arm and tell him to be nice.</p><p>“I am being nice! I’m saying that we wanted him for more than his wheels!”</p><p>“It didn’t sound that way, dude,” Honda said, earning a glare from his friend.</p><p>“Whose side are you on here?”</p><p>The trio continued to bicker as Yuugi and Otogi looked on, exchanging amused glances as they made their way out into the park.</p><hr/><p>When the 16-person winners bracket was announced the next day, Yuugi could only stare at the matches and let out a low whistle. <em>"</em><em>That’s quite the winner’s circle, huh? And it looks like we won’t be facing Kaiba unless we all make it to the final round."</em></p><p>“You say that as if there’s a chance that we will lose,” Pharaoh teased, earning a smile from his partner.</p><p>
  <em>"Or maybe I’m doubting his abilities for once?"</em>
</p><p>“That would be a nice change of pace,” Pharaoh mused as Yuugi headed towards arena A for their first match of the day. When they reached the arena, Pharaoh asked, “Did you want to take the reins for any of today’s duels?”</p><p>
  <em>"Nah, you can go ahead and be in charge. You enjoy it way more than I do. Plus you’ve really mastered playing our deck. I’m happy to just watch and provide supporting commentary. I can step in if you want a break, though."</em>
</p><p>Pharaoh nodded and the two switched places, ready to duel their way to the top.</p><hr/><p>Four hours of high-stakes dueling later, Yuugi was leaning against a wall just outside of the dueling arena, catching his breath and processing the fact that they’d just qualified for a spot in the championship match. All that remained was for them to learn who their opponent would be, an answer that wouldn’t come until the next match was completed.</p><p>Unlike the rest of the tournament, which had been fought with multiple battles going at once, these last four matches were all one at a time so that everyone had a chance to watch the final four earn their rankings. Yuugi’s match had been first and now it was time to see if he’d be going up against Kaiba or Ryota Kajiki, a duelist from Kushiro who specialized in water-type decks. Both were excellent fighters, but Yuugi had a gut feeling that he already knew who would win.</p><p>As if sensing the spiky-haired teen’s thoughts, Seto Kaiba came striding down the hall, probably heading towards his match. Yuugi took one look at the other duelist and sighed. Then he pushed himself off the wall and forced a smile onto his face as he began, “Hi Kaiba, best of-”</p><p>“Can it, Mutou,” the taller teen interrupted, coming to a halt and glaring at Yuugi. “I don’t need your meaningless well-wishes. I do need to talk to you, though.”</p><p>“Sure? What’s up?”</p><p>Instead of saying something, Kaiba reached into the confines of his flowing jacket and pulled out a golden rod with a familiar eye emblazoned on the head. He pointed this eye directly at Yuugi and glared, making the smaller teen start. “What are-”</p><p>“You will not use your magic during our match,” Kaiba interrupted and Yuugi felt something wash over him, dulling his senses and making Kaiba’s words sound ever so soothing, like the best idea in the world. No magic? Sure, Yuugi could do that. Anything to make Kaiba happy. Kaiba <em>deserved</em> to be happy.</p><p>The effects of the magic showed in Yuugi’s eyes, making them appear glazed and unfocused. A sight that made the brunet smirk as he added, “And, when you lose, you will bring me both your puzzle and the millennium eye, understood?”</p><p>“Yes. No magic. Bring you the items. Understood,” Yuugi whispered, staring off at nothing.</p><p>Pharaoh watched this exchange with clenched fists, aching to take over and fight Kaiba. The Egyptian held back, though. Yuugi didn’t appear to be in imminent danger and they had no idea what Kaiba’s rod could do. Switching places might lead to both of them being ensorcelled and so Pharaoh waited, watching as Kaiba put away the rod and strode past Yuugi.</p><p>As soon as the enemy was gone, Pharaoh began to talk to his partner, trying to break through the magic, but Yuugi didn’t respond. He just stared at the wall, eyes slowly regaining focus as he glanced around the hallway in a daze.</p><p>Finally, Pharaoh had enough. He forced the switch, taking over their shared body, hoping that this would do something. </p><p>When he took control, something odd happened. The puzzle suddenly began to glow and the fuzzy, wrong feeling that had been flowing across their link disappeared completely. Even though Yuugi was in his transparent form, Pharaoh could tell that his partner had recovered from whatever Kaiba had done. Relief washed over the Egyptian teen as he asked, “Are you alright, partner?”</p><p>Yuugi nodded slowly. “I think so? I could use some air, though.”</p><p>Pharaoh immediately began walking, taking them out into the later afternoon, surprised to find a cloud-covered sky and wet ground.</p><p>“Looks like it rained,” Yuugi murmured, gazing around the park. “It must have stopped pretty recently. Almost no one is out here.”</p><p>“Good,” Pharaoh said. “That means that you won’t have to deal with anyone as you calm down.”</p><p>Then he switched places with Yuugi, allowing the other teen to bask in the cool breeze wafting through the park.</p><p>Yuugi smiled and whispered his thanks as he began to walk along the empty pathways, taking in the events of the past five minutes. Finally, he glanced over at Pharaoh and asked, “That was a millennium item, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“That seems likely. It looked like the item from my tablet, had the same eye emblem as Pegasus’ item, and was clearly magical. What else could it possibly be?”</p><p>“Not a clue,” Yuugi muttered, then a shiver ran down his spine. “Did he really take control of my mind? And, if he did, how did you break it? Did you learn some new kind of magic?”</p><p>Pharaoh frowned, glancing at the puzzle hanging around his partner’s neck. “I did nothing but switch places with you. As soon as I was in control, the puzzle glowed and you were seemingly restored.”</p><p><em>“Seemingly</em> restored?”</p><p>“Until we actually duel Kaiba, I cannot say that for certain whether or not you are free of his magic. All of his commands were things that you must do during and after that battle.”</p><p>“Oh, right, that’s true,” Yuugi muttered as he continued along, trying to calm his racing heart.</p><p>Fear flowed across their link, making Pharaoh clench his fists in frustration. He hated feeling so powerless. If only he knew how his magic worked, then he could make sure that Yuugi was safe. If only he had a physical form, then he could embrace his partner and comfort the other teen as Yuugi’s friends so often did.</p><p>He could do none of that, though. He was stuck as little more than a shadow. Able to see, but never touch. The only thing that he could do was try to distract his partner and, with that goal in mind, he pointed to a nearby ride and asked, “What is that thing?”</p><p>Yuugi looked to see what his partner was pointing at and a small smile spread across his lips. “It’s called a roller coaster. It’s a pretty popular type of ride at these parks. Did you want to take over and give it a try?”</p><p>“Only if that is what you would like to do. My greatest wish in this moment is to ensure your well being.”</p><p>“Thank you, but I really do think it might help. There’s nothing like a distraction mixed with an adrenaline rush to clear the mind, after all. Plus I’m curious to see how this will work out. I usually freak out on rides like this.”</p><p>“Freak out?” Pharaoh asked as Yuugi headed towards the ride. </p><p>There were several other people in line for the coaster, so Yuugi switched over to their mental link as he explained how the ride worked. Pharaoh listened in fascination, asking several questions as they made their way to the front of the line, a process that only took a few minutes thanks to the earlier rain clearing the park of its normal swarm of people.</p><p>Once Yuugi was safely secured in a seat, they switched places. Then ride started and the cars began to slowly climb up the starting incline. As the ride neared the top, Yuugi warned his partner, “Remember, this is gonna move fast. If you get scared, just close your eyes and it will all be over before you know it.”</p><p>Pharaoh nodded, excitement and curiosity rising along with the cart as they came to the top of the hill. Then the ride took off, rushing along the tracks.</p><p>At first, Pharaoh clung to the cart, holding on for dear life out of sheer shock. Then he began to laugh, raising his arms to mirror the other passengers, letting the wind rush through his fingers. Adrenaline raced through his veins, making his heart race and bringing a smile to his face. This was a far more enjoyable thrill than fighting for one's life!</p><p>Across their link, he could clearly hear Yuugi mutter, <em>"</em><em>Of course you’re an adrenaline junkie. I really should have known."</em></p><p>This only made Pharaoh laugh again as the ride spread over another hill and flashing lights blinded him, making him blink in shock.</p><p>A thrill of excitement flashed across his link with Yuugi and the other teen said, <em>"</em><em>Oh, I forgot about those! You’re gonna love this."</em></p><p><em>"Love what?" </em>Pharaoh asked as the ride slowed to a halt and pulled into the station.</p><p><em>"You’ll see in a second," </em>Yuugi replied. Then he took over and exited the ride, walking along the path that led back to the main park until a small kiosk came into view. When they drew close to the tiny building, Yuugi darted over and Pharaoh found himself looking up at a series of screens displaying pictures of people on the ride.</p><p><em>"Those flashing lights were cameras," </em>Yuugi explained. <em>"</em><em>They take pictures of every rider so that people can get souvenirs. Your picture should show up any second now."</em></p><p>A moment later, the screen flashed and the pictures changed to show a new series of riders. There, in the center, was a picture of Pharaoh that made Yuugi laugh. <em>"</em><em>Look at you! You’re thrilled! I should buy it and see what grandpa says when I show it to him. I don’t think anyone who knows me would believe that was actually me."</em></p><p>Then he froze, a thought striking him. He glanced at his watch and nodded.</p><p>
  <em>"Good, our match doesn’t start for another hour. Let’s go again. I wanna ride this time."</em>
</p><p>Pharaoh had been looking at his picture with a small smile on his face. At Yuugi's words, that smile disappeared, replaced by a confused frown as he turned to his partner and asked, “I thought you said that this ride terrified you?”</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but it’ll be worth it. Trust me."</em>
</p><p>“Always,” Pharaoh agreed, earning a grin as Yuugi guided them through the line once more.</p><p>When they got off the ride this time, it was clear what Yuugi meant by ‘freaking out’. He was shaking slightly and his face was a little paler than usual, but he was grinning all the same as they came to the photo kiosk. Once the pictures had updated again, Yuugi drew the attention of the woman working the booth and said, “Excuse me. I just rode this ride twice. It is possible to get both pictures?”</p><p>“Sure. Do you remember the other photo’s number?”</p><p>Yuugi rattled off the number from Pharaoh’s ride and the woman began typing on her computer. Once she had both pictures pulled it up, she made a noise of understanding and then asked, “Do you want me to combine them for you?”</p><p>“You can do that?”</p><p>“Sure. We have all sorts of neat ways to manipulate our photos. Usually people just want the random riders out, but we can splice images together, too. All part of the KaibaLand experience!”</p><p>“That would be great! Can I get a digital version, a wallet-sized one, and one of these?” Yuugi asked, pointing at the standard photo size show amidst display of image choices.</p><p>The woman nodded and made a couple of clicks on her computer. A few minutes later, Yuugi was walking away from the booth, holding onto a thin, brown bag with the KaibaLand logo on the front. As soon as he was far enough away to have some amount of privacy, he took the larger photo out of the bag and smiled down at it. Then he tilted it to the side so that Pharaoh could see the image. <em>"</em><em>What do you think?"</em></p><p>To the casual observer, it appeared to be an image of Yuugi sitting next to himself. On the left side was a Yuugi who was terrified. Eyes squeezed shut, hands gripping the cart’s bar so tight that his knuckles were white. On the right sat a Yuugi who was exhilarated. Eyes wide, lips quirked in a smile, hands raised above his head to feel the wind rushing by. It was as different a set of expressions as one person could possibly make, but of course, it wasn’t one person.</p><p>“It is… us.”</p><p><em>"Yep! Or, at least, as close to a picture of us as we can manage," </em>Yuugi agreed. <em>"Pretty </em><em>neat, huh? Well worth a little terror."</em></p><p>Pharaoh nodded, still enraptured by the image. “What do you plan to do with it?”</p><p><em>"I thought I’d hang it up in my bedroom. This one’s going in my wallet, though," </em>Yuugi added, pulling out both his wallet and the smaller copy of the photo, tucking it into an empty slot in his picture inserts, directly across from an image of a much younger Yuugi playing Go with his grandfather. <em>"</em><em>There we go! Perfect."</em></p><p>He smiled at the image, then tucked his wallet back in his pocket. Once that was done, he glanced at his watch and then looked up at Pharaoh. <em>"</em><em>We have a good forty-five minutes left before we need to check in for the championship match. What do you wanna do until then?"</em></p><p>“Food?” Pharaoh suggested. “And we should also discuss what we are going to do about Kaiba’s millennium item.”</p><p><em>"You think we can counter it?" </em>Yuugi asked as he began heading towards the food court.</p><p>“No, but I think that we should consider the possibility that we may need to use my magic once more.”</p><p>Yuugi paused mid-stride, processing that. Then he sighed and kept walking as he sent, "<em>Yeah, that’s fair. If Kaiba has an item and knows how to use it, that means he might manipulate the duel."</em></p><p>“Exactly. I do not know of a way to confirm this, though. Should we assume that he will use his magic and counter it from the start by using our own?”</p><p>
  <em>"I’d rather give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, what’s the worst that could happen? Losing?"</em>
</p><p>“Remember, partner, if his spell on you is still active, a loss will mean that he takes me away.”</p><p>Yuugi froze again, eyes widening.</p><p>“We cannot risk that happening,” Pharaoh added unnecessarily.</p><p><em>"That doesn’t mean that we need to cheat right out of the gate," </em>Yuugi countered. <em>"</em><em>Our deck rocks even if we don’t use magic. Plus we should be able to tell pretty quickly if Kaiba’s up to something."</em></p><p>“How so?”</p><p>
  <em>"We have a really good idea which cards are summonable by magic. If he’s playing nothing but those cards, then he’s cheating and we need to match him move for move. Plus we can test his spell right out of the gate. You’ll just have to sense our cards to see what we’re about to draw. We have several summonable cards in our deck. Chances are that we’ll get one in our opening hand or early in the game. If you ‘summon’ it to the top of the deck, then you won’t be manipulating the cards because the card’s already there."</em>
</p><p>“True, but we already know that, when I am in control, his magic appears broken. What we do not know is what will happen if you are in charge and we cannot exactly test it by having you summon Kiri. Kaiba specifically said no magic during the duel. He did not ban it outright.”</p><p>
  <em>"Then I’ll be the one to duel him. You can be in charge of trying to figure out if he’s cheating or not. If we can do this honorably, then I wanna win fair and square. I don’t want every win against Kaiba to be because we used magic to do it, especially if he’s playing by the rules. He’s a jerk, but I think he’s a fair jerk. He held up his deal with my grandpa, after all. I wanna give him a chance to prove that he wants to win fairly, too."</em>
</p><p>Pharaoh considered this and then nodded. “Very well. I will honor your wishes in this matter.”</p><p><em>"Thank you," </em>Yuugi replied, treating his partner to a warm smile. <em>"</em><em>With you by my side, I know that we’ll be able to win this. We’ll show him that we’re really the better duelist. Then we’ll confront him and see if we can learn more about your past."</em></p><p>“That would be nice, but I am far more concerned about how he acquired that rod. I do not think that he had it when last we dueled.”</p><p>Yuugi considered this and then bit his lip. <em>"</em><em>I think you’re right and I just thought of something else."</em></p><p>“What?”</p><p>
  <em>"How did Kaiba know that we have the millennium eye?"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Rematch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Our first duelist is a newcomer to this tournament, but he’s already made quite the name for himself! He’s got the top match-based win rate out of everyone here today! Give it up for Yuugi Mutou!” The announcer cried, prompting the crowd to break into cheers as Yuugi entered the arena. A shy smile spread across his face as he gave the onlookers a small wave. Then he turned all of his attention to the door on the opposite side of the arena as the announcer continued, “Our second duelist needs no introduction, but we’ll give him one anyway! Give it up for the International Dueling Champion, Seto Kaiba!”</p><p>The crowd burst into an uproar as Kaiba swept into the room. He gave no acknowledgement to his fans. Instead, he strode across the arena, coming to a stop in front of his opponent. Then he crossed his arms and glared. “Mutou.”</p><p>“Kaiba.”</p><p>“Ready to lose?”</p><p>“Planning to use your magic to cheat your way to a win?” Yuugi countered, making the other teen freeze. Then his eyes flashed and he hissed out, “Unlike you, I don’t cheat. I win because I’m the best.”</p><p>“Then let’s both duel honorably and may the best man win,” Yuugi replied, holding out his hand.</p><p>Kaiba shook it, somehow making the gesture feel more like an attack than a show of sportsmanship. Then he whipped around and headed to his side of the dueling stadium.</p><p>Yuugi watched his opponent stride away, then turned and headed off to take his own spot. As he walked, Pharaoh appeared and asked, “Are you alright?”</p><p>
  <em>"No, but there’s not much else that we can do. At least it looks like we’ve got a fair chance at this, if Kaiba’s reaction is anything to go by."</em>
</p><p>“He may mean what he said, but who can say what he will do if he realizes that he’s going to lose.”</p><p><em>"Maybe, but unless he’s playing dirty from the start, we should be fine. Being able to control which monster you draw doesn’t always guarantee a win," </em>Yuugi pointed out. <em>"</em><em>Especially since the number of cards that you can magically summon is limited."</em></p><p>“That may be true for our deck, but who can say what the case will be for Kaiba's. We know that the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a marked card as are many other dragons. He could make quite the powerful deck only using marked monster cards.”</p><p><em>"That’s true," </em>Yuugi agreed as he stepped onto his dueling platform and placed his deck in the designated spot. When the platform began to rise, he looked at Pharaoh and added, <em>"</em><em>But there’s nothing we can do about it. We’ve just gotta have faith and do our best."</em></p><p>Pharaoh nodded. “In spite of all of the risks that we are about to take, I am glad that we entered this tournament. I am proud of the confidence that you have gained through seeing your deck win, even if I was the one winning. You are a true master of this game. If anyone could beat a person dueling in an underhanded fashion, it is you.”</p><p><em>“Us,”</em> Yuugi corrected as he drew his starting hand. <em>“It’s <b>us.</b> I couldn’t do this without you, partner.”</em></p><p>Pharaoh’s only response was a smile. Then he faded from view, letting Yuugi focus all of his attention on the task at hand. It was time to duel.</p><hr/><p>Kaiba’s Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon let out a mighty cry, then it sent a wave of white lightning rushing across the field. The attack struck the Dark Magician in the chest, dealing 4500 points of damage. That was more than enough to destroy the monster and take a good chunk of its owner’s lifepoints. As the virtual mage faded from view, Yuugi’s lifepoint counter plummeted from 2500 down to 500.</p><p>The loss of both his favorite monster and over half of his life points made Yuugi wince. There was no way that he could survive another attack like that and he’d already lost one of their two previous games. This next move had to be a good one or Kaiba was going to win it all. The thought made the amethyst-eyed teen bite his lip and clutch his puzzle with his free hand. There was a lot more riding on this duel than money or bragging rights. His best friend’s very freedom was potentially on the line. He couldn’t afford to lose.</p><p><em>"It is alright, Yuugi," </em>Pharaoh said, sending a wave of comfort through their link. <em>"</em><em>You will win this.</em> <em>I have the utmost faith in your ability and our deck. It is built to surpass any foe and it has not failed us yet, just like I know that you will not fail me."</em></p><p>Yuugi took a deep breath and then nodded. Pharaoh was right. They had a solid deck. There were multiple ways that he could beat Kaiba. In fact, most of the ingredients were already in his hand. He just needed one of his two top mages and then he could get rid of that stupid dragon.</p><p><em> Come on deck. You’ve got nine cards that could make this work. Just give me one of them, </em> he thought as he closed his eyes and drew his next card. When he forced himself to look at it, a slow smile spread across his face. <em> Well that works. </em></p><p>Yuugi squared his shoulders and then revealed a card from his hand. “I activate Magician’s Soul's special ability! When it’s in my hand, I can send one level 6 or higher monster from my deck to the graveyard and the card that I choose is my second Dark Magician!”</p><p>Once the mage had been banished, Yuugi continued, “Then I send Magician’s Soul to the graveyard in exchange for one of my fallen mages.”</p><p>Across the field, Kaiba rolled his eyes. “I think we just proved that your Dark Magician’s can’t save you. Nothing in your deck comes close to matching my dragon’s fire power.”</p><p>“I’m not summoning a Dark Magician,” Yuugi replied. “Magician’s Soul lets me bring back a Dark Magician or a Dark Magician <em> Girl!</em>”</p><p>As he spoke, he took the card in question from the graveyard and placed it on the field. When he had done so, a pretty, blonde magician appeared, giving Kaiba a wink as she twirled her staff.</p><p>“The two Dark Magicians in my graveyard bring her attack power up at 2600!”</p><p>“Yes, terrifying,” Kaiba droned. “Especially since my dragon only has an attack power of 4500.”</p><p>The audience laughed, but Yuugi ignored them. Instead, he just smiled and said, “Dark Magician Girl, attack his dragon. Dark Magic Attack!”</p><p>As the magician raised her staff, Yuugi revealed the card that he’d just drawn and added, “Before damage is dealt, I’m going to activate my Apprentice Illusion Magician’s quick effect. When another dark-type spellcaster is attacking, I can discard this card from my hand to the graveyard in order to increase my attack by 2000 for a grand total of 4600!”</p><p>Now Kaiba was paying attention. He quickly started to say, “I activate-” but Yuugi interrupted him, “And I also activate my spell card: Dark Magic Expanded! Because I have two Dark Magicians in the graveyard and a Dark Magician girl on the field, all three of its effects trigger! My Dark Magician Girl gets a 1000-point power boost and is no longer affected by your cards until the end of this turn! Plus you are barred from activating cards and effects in response to my cards and effects. It’s over Kaiba. You lose!”</p><p>The spell blasted across the field, sending 5600 points of damage barreling straight through Kaiba’s dragon. As the beast faded from view, Kaiba’s life points fell from 1050 to 0. The match was over. Yuugi had won.</p><p>A hush fell across the stadium. Then the audience broke out into wild applause. The announcer began a series of exuberant exclamations about Japan’s new champion, shouting to be heard over the crowd. Throughout it all, Kaiba remained silent. Even from across the field, Yuugi could feel malice radiating from the other teen. Whatever happened next, he had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be good.</p><p>A feeling that Pharaoh apparently shared.</p><p>The Egyptian teen appeared beside Yuugi and said, “Let me take over. I sense that magic may be entering the equation shortly.”</p><p><em>"Yeah, that seems about right," </em>Yuugi agreed, switching places with Pharaoh as their dueling platform lowered to the ground.</p><p>Once it had come to a stop, Pharaoh pocketed their deck and headed towards Kaiba, planning to offer the standard post-match handshake. Before he had gone five steps, though, the other teen shot an icy glare across the arena and then swept from the room. The crowd booed the poor sportsmanship, but Pharaoh just felt relieved. Whatever Kaiba was going to do, at least it wouldn’t be in a crowded arena.</p><p>As the announcer continued to make his closing remarks, Pharaoh turned and left the arena, heading back towards the waiting room that Yuugi had been assigned.</p><p>“Are you sure that we should be alone back here?” Yuugi asked, appearing in his transparent form and glancing around nervously. “Kaiba could be waiting anywhere and that rod of his-”</p><p>
  <em>"We must not let ourselves grow afraid to walk alone. If Kaiba is going to attack us, it will happen whether or not we cower in fear. Hiding will only delay the inevitable. Plus, if he is going to make a move, I would much rather it be here than in your home. Who knows what damage a Blue Eyes White Dragon might do if summoned."</em>
</p><p>“That’s true,” Yuugi agreed with a sigh, glancing around the hallway as they came to their room. “At the very least, I don't see any sign of him.”</p><p><em>"Neither do I. Something tells me that he will make us aware of his plans in short order, though. Let us make sure that our combat-" </em>Pharaoh cut off mid-sentence as the door swung open, revealing Otogi and the rest of Yuugi's friends. All thoughts of Kaiba and magic momentarily disappeared as Pharaoh found himself enveloped in his first ever group hug.</p><p>It was an overwhelming sensation to the Egyptian. Up till now, his only hugging experience had been an awkward and rather forced encounter with Anzu. This was an entirely different affair. He could practically feel love and affection flowing from Yuugi’s friends as they congratulated him and squeezed him tight.</p><p><em>"I do not deserve this," </em>Pharaoh thought, so frazzled by the experience that he accidentally sent the private musing across their link.</p><p>As soon as Yuugi heard it, he frowned and said, “Yes, you do. You’ve been around for almost three months now. They’re your friends, too.”</p><p>
  <em>"But it was your victory."</em>
</p><p>“With <b> <em>our </em> </b>deck. Plus you did most of the dueling in this tournament. The victory belongs to both of us.”</p><p><em>"Very well," </em> Pharaoh conceded, closing his eyes and letting himself bask in his friends’ presence.</p><p>After several minutes of hugs and praise, Otogi cleared his throat and said, “You know, as much as I’m deeply touched by the friend-fest, we really should get out of here. They’re gonna finish the closing speech soon and I’d like to avoid the post-tournament traffic.”</p><p>“I thought that the park was open for another hour?” Anzu asked, glancing down at her watch.</p><p>“True and that may cut down on how bad it gets, but if even half of the crowd heads out now, it’s gonna be a nightmare.”</p><p>“You are the one who knows how these things work, we bow to your expertise,” Pharaoh said with a slight incline of his head. </p><p>“Thanks?” Otogi replied, giving the Egyptian a confused look. Then he shook his head and motioned to the door. “You’ll need to follow me this time. When Yuugi made it to the top bracket, I was able to score a spot in the VIP parking lot. Usually we have to wait until next year to cash in on those kinds of perks, but I checked and there were free spots. I moved my car there during the last break so that we could make our escape. It should let us avoid some of the traffic, plus there are tunnels from here to there so we can avoid the swarms of adoring fans.”</p><p>“Sounds great!” Jounouchi cried, throwing an arm around Pharaoh’s shoulder. “Free tickets, great parking, secret VIP tunnels. I gotta say, I’m liking these best-friend of a famous person perks.”</p><p>“It is pretty sweet, huh?” Otogi asked as he began to lead them out of the room. “With how well Yuugi did here, he might even get a chance to meet Pegasus Crawford!”</p><p>Though the group did their best to hide their reactions to that statement, Otogi immediately picked up that something was wrong. “Did you not wanna meet him? He may seem a little extreme, but he’s really nice in person.”</p><p>“I am quite certain that he is,” Pharaoh lied, forcing a smile onto his face. “We would gladly listen if you would like tell us what you know about him as we walk.”</p><hr/><p>The group emerged from the fluorescent light of the tunnels into the peaceful glow of early twilight. The VIP parking lot certainly lived up to its name. High wall surrounded the lot, blocking it from the view of the general public. An actual metal gate blocked the entryway and the guardhouse had an intimidating looking occupant, making sneaking in near impossible.</p><p>“This seems a bit excessive,” Anzu muttered, glancing around at the security features.</p><p>Otogi shrugged. “Not really. Lots of big-name artists perform here. Gotta keep the celebrities away from the rabble somehow.”</p><p>“Does winning a card-game tournament make one a celebrity?” Pharaoh asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>“Only to nerds,” Otogi replied with a wink, earning a laugh from the group. Then he started to motion towards his car, only to stop when a loud voice called out, “You cheated!”</p><p>The group turned towards the source of the voice and found Seto Kaiba striding across the parking lot, headed directly towards Pharaoh. “How did you do it? I thought I-”</p><p>“Just because I beat you does not mean that I cheated,” Pharaoh interrupted, rolling his eyes. “In fact, here, allow me prove it to you.”</p><p>He pulled out his deck and took out the cards that had won Yuugi the match. Then he held them up so that Kaiba could see them. “The last card that I drew was the Apprentice Illusion Magician. Neither it or Magician’s Soul are accessible to our magic. If you do not believe me then, please, by all means, check for yourself.”</p><p>Kaiba snatched the cards from Pharaohs hands and poured over their designs. A frown spread across his face. “But the last time we dueled...”</p><p>“Yes, the last time we dueled, I used magic,” Pharaoh admitted, surprising everyone. “Which, while not technically banned, was not in the spirit of the game. For that, I apologize, but do know that it was not something that I did on purpose.”</p><p>He laid his hand on his puzzle and continued, “Our last duel occurred on the day that this puzzle was solved and my magic was unlocked. I had no idea what I was even capable of or that my puzzle was somehow tied to duel monsters. That does not make what occurred right, but do know that it was the only time that I ever used my magic in a duel. You can review all of my matches from this tournament if you do not believe me. I do not think there was a single match that was won by my drawing a magically marked card. I only carry six in my deck and I do it for love of those cards, not so that I can use them in tandem with my puzzle.</p><p>“My newly earned title and the victory that I achieved against you were entirely based on the quality of this deck and my dueling ability. Nothing more, nothing less.”</p><p>Silence fell as Pharaoh finished his little speech. Kaiba was glaring at the cards in his hands, as if trying to force them to be magically marked. Yuugi’s friends were staring at Pharaoh, trying to figure out why Kaiba knew about magic. Pharaoh was standing tall, gazing regally at Kaiba as if daring the other teen to challenge the Egyptian’s words.</p><p>Amidst all this tension stood Otogi, glancing around the group with a look of pure confusion. “What’s all this about cheating and magic? Is this some sort of code?”</p><p>“You haven’t kept your cheerleaders up to date with your powers?” Kaiba asked, throwing Yuugi’s cards at Pharaoh. “Then allow me to help.”</p><p>With that, he reached into his coat and drew out two items: the golden rod and a single duel monster’s card. “Come to me, Blue Eyes White Dragon!”</p><p>“Are you nuts?” Otogi asked, only to have his mouth fall open in stunned horror as a massive dragon appeared in the air above them.</p><p>The others let out cries of terror, but Pharaoh was already moving, pulling out his secondary deck of marked cards and holding out his chosen monster. “I summon you, Dark Magician!”</p><p>“That’s your best defender?” Kaiba taunted. “My dragon is the most powerful monster that Pegasus found in Egypt. You may be able to beat it in a card game, but in real life? Your Dark Magician might as well be made of tissue paper. Blue Eyes, attack!”</p><p>The dragon let out a roar and a blast of white energy shot from its mouth, plowing into the Dark Magician. Both the monster and Pharaoh fell to their knees, overwhelmed by the dragon’s might.</p><p>Kaiba began to laugh. “See? When it comes to true power, you’re nothing compared to me! Your magician is <em>worthless</em> compared to my dragon!”</p><p>Pharaoh's only response was a pained gasps as he glanced between his friends and Kaiba. The others had moved to hide behind cars, but they were still vulnerable. If Kaiba sent his dragon at them, then they’d be done for, but there was nothing that Pharaoh could do to protect them! There was no card in his combat deck that could outdo a Blue Eyes other than the Blue Eyes itself and they’d long ago learned that you could only summon one copy of a monster at a time.</p><p>A thought occurred to Pharaoh. They’d tried the double summon when summoning a monster that they'd summoned <em>themselves</em>. Maybe, if he summoned a monster while it was under someone else’s control-</p><p>This desperate thought broke off as a winged lion sped through the sky and slammed into Kaiba’s dragon.</p><p>The attack did little to hurt the monster, but it did succeed in distracting its master as a figure darted from behind a nearby car.</p><p>“I know you,” Pharaoh whispered, staring at the dark-skinned teenager who was now kneeling next to him.</p><p>“I’m flattered you that remember me, but our tearful reunion will have to wait,” Marik replied with a grin. “We need to act fast. Would you be my new favorite person and summon this please?”</p><p>Pharaoh glanced down at the object in Marik’s hand. It was a small piece of paper, not much larger than a duel monsters card. On its surface was a drawing of a monster that neither puzzle-bearer had ever seen before. There was also a series of hieroglyphs. Pharaoh recognized some of the words from the standard spell that appeared on the marked duel monsters cards, but there were many others that he’d never seen before. Whatever this was, it wasn't the usual magic.</p><p>Marik followed Pharaoh’s gaze and then hissed out a foreign word that was probably some form of swear. “Sorry, right, it’s all in Egyptian. The monster's name-”</p><p>“I can sound it out,” Pharaoh interrupted, taking the paper from Marik. While the once-ruler had many questions, now was not the time. So, with no other option before him, he held the paper towards Kaiba’s Blue Eyes and cried, “I summon you, Sky Dragon of Osiris!”</p><p>The millennium puzzle glowed, the piece of paper flashed, and a massive, red dragon appeared in the sky above.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Escape Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All action ceased as every eye turned to stare up at the new monster. It was enormous! It’s long, serpentine body stretched across the sky, spanning past the edge of the parking lot and over the walls that led to the amusement park. From the distance came shouts of alarm and confusion, but none of the parking lot’s occupants gave them any mind. They were too busy cowering in fear.</p><p>Everyone, that is, save Marik. After a moment of stunned silence, he let out a whoop of joy and then grabbed Pharaoh’s face, placing a kiss on each of his cheeks. “Yes! You did it! You’re really him! Gods above, do you know how long we’ve waited?”</p><p>Pharaoh’s only response was a wide-eyed stare and a stuttered, “W-what?”</p><p>“Right, we can worry about that later,” Marik said as if they were holding a perfectly normal conversation. “I’ll let you win your battle first.”</p><p>That was enough to shake Pharaoh from his stupor. He nodded and began carefully rising to his feet as he called, “Dark Magician, return to your card!”</p><p>The damaged mage bowed to his master and then disappeared, leaving Pharaoh to turn all of his attention on his new monster. He called out the creature’s name and it answered with a roar that shook the very earth beneath them. Then it swooped down to hover closer to its master, ready to obey his will.</p><p>In spite of his wounds, Pharaoh stood tall, glaring at his enemy and calling out, “Kaiba, shall we have a battle of the dragons?”</p><p>Kaiba stared at Pharaoh for a moment, then he turned and ran towards his dragon, calling, “Blue Eyes, get me out of here!” </p><p>The dragon immediately lowered itself to the ground as its master vaulted onto its back. Once he was safely on board, the dragon launched itself into the air, speeding away from the new foe.</p><p>Pharaoh opened his mouth to call for an attack, but Yuugi appeared by his side and cried out, “No! You might kill him!”</p><p><em>"Yes, and?" </em>Pharaoh asked, giving his partner a confused look.</p><p>Yuugi merely stared back in horror, making Pharaoh sigh. <em>"</em><em>Were it not for Marik, </em><em>I am quite certain that</em><em> we would be gravely injured or even dead. Given that, it seems rather short sighted to let the enemy live so that he might come back to try again!"</em></p><p>“We’re not killing anyone unless we absolutely have to,” Yuugi replied with a glare.</p><p>Pharaoh glared back and the two engaged in a silent war. Then Pharaoh looked away with a reluctant,<em> "Very well. We will do as you wish."</em></p><p>A transparent hand entered his field of vision, coming to rest on his arm. Though he could not feel its touch, Pharaoh responded to it all the same, turning to look at Yuugi. A grateful smile had spread across the smaller teen’s face and an overwhelming feeling of trust and affection spread across their link. “Thank you.”</p><p>In spite of his disappointment, Pharaoh smiled back. <em>"</em><em>You make it very hard to stay angry, partner."</em></p><p>Then the former ruler looked up at his dragon and called, “Sky Dragon of Osiris, return to your paper!”</p><p>The dragon did as instructed, disappearing from the sky above. Now the only monster still in the parking lot was the winged lion that had so bravely attacked the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Pharaoh gave this monster an appraising once-over and then looked down at Marik. “Is this your creature?”</p><p>“No, it is mine,” a new voice replied. Pharaoh turned towards its source and found a tall, dark-skinned man walking towards them.</p><p>“Don’t we know him?” Yuugi asked with a frown.</p><p><em>"I believe that he is also from the museum," </em>Pharaoh replied as he inclined his head towards the man and said, “Thank you for your assistance. I doubt that my magician and I could have withstood another blow.”</p><p>“It was my honor,” the man replied solemnly as he came to a halt before Pharaoh. Then he pressed his right hand to his heart and bowed low. “We are overjoyed that you are with us once more, my pharaoh.”</p><p>Pharaoh stared down at the bowing man and then glanced over at Yuugi. The other teen shrugged. “Don’t look at me. You’re the one that’s been reading up on Egypt!”</p><p><em>"My studies hardly prepared me for this!" </em>Pharaoh replied, but he kept his face calm, allowing none of his confusion to show as he looked back at the bowing man and said, “Please, rise and be at ease.”</p><p>The man did as instructed and then called out, “Helimai, return!”</p><p>The lion vanished and Marik jumped to his feet with a grin. “Well, that was exciting, wasn’t it? I honestly thought that you were gonna blast Kaiba out of the sky there at the end, but I get it. Don’t want to cause general panic by having a dead jackass fall on someone’s head, right?”</p><p>“Marik!” the newcomer cried, earning a confused look from the teen.</p><p>“What? I’m not wrong, am I? How would you even begin to explain that one? The monsters you can get away with by just saying that it was some sort of experiment with new dueling tech. A dead CEO, though? That’s gonna raise some questions. Especially since people <em>definitely </em>noticed the dragons.</p><p>“Speaking of which,” Marik continued, turning his gaze on Pharaoh. “Can I just say how undeniably awesome that was? I’ve wanted to see one of the god's monsters in person my entire life!”</p><p>Before Pharaoh could respond to that, someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards. A moment later, Pharaoh found himself standing behind Jounouchi and Honda with Anzu and Otogi standing on either side of him.</p><p>“Alright you two,” Jounouchi said as he and Honda raised their fists threateningly. “Who are you and what’s going on here? What do you want with Yuugi?”</p><p>At the sight of a potential fight, Marik and his companion instantly took defensive stances. They also reached into their pockets, likely going for some form of duel monster. Before they could summon anything, Pharaoh held out a hand and cried, “Cease this needless fighting at once! You are all on the same side!”</p><p>All eyes turned to the spiky-haired teen as he glared around the group and said, “These two just saved our lives. It was-”</p><p>Pharaoh paused and glanced at the man who had controlled the winged lion. The man looked back in confusion for a moment, then made a noise of understanding. “Rishid, my pharaoh.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Pharaoh replied with a slight incline of his head. Then he continued, “It was Rishid whose lion distracted Kaiba so that Marik could provide me with this dragon.”</p><p>With that, he held up the drawing of the Sky Dragon of Osiris, showing it around the group so that they could all see it. “Without this monster, I would not have won the day.”</p><p>Jounouchi and Honda relaxed their stances, lowering their fists while Marik and Rishid removed their hands from their pockets. Once he was certain that a fight wasn’t about to break out, Pharaoh lowered the paper and focused his gaze on the two newcomers. “I owe you both a debt of gratitude, but I must ask, why did you save me?”</p><p>At that, the duo exchanged a look. Then Marik shrugged and pointed at Pharaoh’s chest. “You’ve got the millennium pendent. Plus you summoned one of the god's monsters and didn’t die. That means-”</p><p>“Was dying an option?” Anzu interrupted, looking horrified.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, if he wasn’t who we thought he was, he’d be dead,” Marik explained with a grin. “No one but the pharaoh can summon those monsters. Makes for a great litmus test! Either you get definitive proof that the guy you’ve been waiting for is finally back or you get rid of the imposter.”</p><p>“And you didn’t think to warn him first!” Jounouchi shouted, stepping forward aggressively.</p><p>“Didn’t have the time,” Marik replied dismissively.</p><p>Before Jounouchi could say or do anything else, Pharaoh laid a calming hand on the blond’s shoulder. “Relax, Jou. I am fine.</p><p>“While I am not pleased to learn of the risk that they took with my life,” he continued, giving Marik a judgemental look. “There is no point in obsessing over what has been done. I would much rather learn from them. I have a feeling that there is much that they can tell us.”</p><p>“Sure, but maybe not here?” Marik replied, glancing around the parking lot. “I’d like to avoid eavesdroppers and I’d bet a small fortune that Kaiba’s got this whole park under surveillance.”</p><p>“You’d win that bet,” Otogi replied. “I’ve been to the security office myself. If he looks at the footage, then Kaiba will be able to see everything we do and hear everything we say.”</p><p>“Well that’s comforting,” Anzu muttered.</p><p>“Then perhaps we might leave here and meet at a waypoint to discuss our final destination?” Pharaoh suggested. “I can think of no reason why we would want Kaiba to know where we are heading.”</p><p>The group quickly agreed to meet at a nearby gas station. Then Marik and Rishid took off back down to tunnels, promising to meet them there once they’d grabbed their ride from the main parking lot. After they’d left, Otogi took out his keys and turned to address the remaining group, “So, does anyone else have a license?” </p><p>This question earned nothing but a series of confused and surprised looks, so he added, “I have a lot of questions and repressed freaking out to do, so I’d really appreciate it if someone else could drive.” </p>
<hr/><p>By the time Honda pulled into the gas station, Otogi had been brought up to speed. He took it all surprisingly well, probably because there wasn’t much that could shock him after what they’d just seen. The only piece of information that he seemed to be struggling with was Pharaoh.</p><p>“How is being possessed a good thing?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it a <em> good </em>thing,” Yuugi replied, “More like a neutral thing. Don’t get me wrong, Pharaoh’s a good person, but our situation has as many disadvantages as it has advantages. If he could get his own body, we’d probably do it in a heartbeat, right partner?”</p><p>Pharaoh took over and nodded. “Yuugi is correct. If I could separate from him, I would. I do not like the risks our shared existence poses to his life. If Kaiba had bested me or if summoning that dragon had killed me, I have no doubt that Yuugi would have suffered the same fate. This is entirely unacceptable to me, but we have no other option.”</p><p>At this, Yuugi took over and glared down at his puzzle. “Hey, stop that. I told you, I accepted the risk and I’d do it all again. Helping you makes me <em>happy</em><em>.”</em></p><p>Pharaoh took over again. “Ah, I must have mistaken happiness for terror when Kaiba attacked us <em>with a dragon</em><em>.”</em></p><p>Otogi watched with growing fascination as the two continued to bicker. Finally, he turned to look at Honda and whispered, “Is it always like this?”</p><p>“Sometimes. Other times they just talk silently or have conversations that we can only hear one side of. I think the whole switching back and forth thing is just for our benefit.”</p><p>“It is also due to the lack of space,” Pharaoh interrupted, drawing the duo’s attention back to the puzzle bearers. “We can communicate through a mental link that we share and whoever is not in control has the option to appear in a transparent, ghostly form that only the two of us can see. That is our preferred form of communication as it allows us to see each other's expressions. However, there is simply not room to do this while inside of a vehicle.”</p><p>“Right, of course, that makes sense,” Otogi said, clearly past the point of even trying to question what he was told. “We’re at the gas station now, though, so you can get out and do the whole transparent thing if you like.”</p><p>“Is that really a good idea?” Anzu asked. “Kaiba knows we’re here, after all. Shouldn’t we be ready to take off at a moment’s notice, just in case?”</p><p>“If you wanna be paranoid, sure,” Otogi agreed. “But Kaiba’s not some all-knowing god. For him to know we’re here, he has to either make it somewhere with a phone or get back to the park. Then he has to tell security to review the tapes from the parking lot to see where we’re headed. It’s all a pretty simple process, but it takes time, assuming that he even wants to come after us. He seemed pretty freaked out by Yuugi’s-”</p><p>Otogi broke off mid-sentence, considering something. Then he looked back at Pharaoh, “Is it okay if I refer to the general combo of whatever you two are as 'Yuugi' or is there some other name that I should be using?”</p><p>An intrigued look flashed across Pharaoh’s face, then he shrugged. “That is an excellent thought, but I do not know what name we would give you. Everyone has always stuck to 'Yuugi' as the general term whenever it is not clear which name to use. As that has yet to cause us any issue, let us continue to do so.”</p><p>Otogi nodded and opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a low whistle from Honda. The others looked at the brunet who simply pointed out the back window and said, “That’s a sweet bike.”</p><p>A black and purple motorcycle with two riders was pulling into the gas station. Instead of stopping at one of the pumps, it coasted through the parking lot, coming to a stop beside their car. Then the driver kicked down the kickstand, took off his helmet, and waved at the group.</p><p>Honda lowered the windows. “Nice ride!”</p><p>“Thanks,” Marik replied with a wink. Then he turned his attention on Pharaoh. “I’ve thought it over and I think it’s pretty clear what we need to do.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence and then Pharaoh asked, “And that is?”</p><p>“Oh, right, I need to- anyway, Egypt. We should take you back to Egypt.”</p><p>Everyone stared at the now grinning teen. Then Anzu said, “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>“Look, Kaiba’s got both a millennium item and a lot of power here in Japan,” Marik explained. “That means it’s not a great place to be if he’s out to get you. Rishid and I can help mitigate that, but we can only do so much. It’d be a way better idea if we all just went back to Egypt while we figure this whole thing out. Especially since I have a sneaking suspicion that Kaiba’s probably working with Pegasus Crawford, who has another millennium item-”</p><p>“Had,” Pharaoh interrupted, earning a surprised look from Marik.</p><p>“What do you mean 'had'?”</p><p>“The millennium eye <em>was </em>in his possession, but that is no longer the case. I bested him in combat and then took the item from him to keep him from attacking others.”</p><p>“Really? That’s great! We’ve been trying to figure out how to get that thing away from him for years! Still sticking to the whole 'we should go to Egypt' thing, though. Especially because having the eye might actually mean you’re less safe in some ways. He might be stripped of his summoning magic, but there’s no way that Pegasus is just going to let you walk away without a fight. In fact, I’m surprised that he hasn’t tried anything yet.”</p><p>At that, Yuugi took over. “Actually, I think he just did.”</p><p>“What’d ya mean?” Jounouchi asked.</p><p>Instead of explaining, Yuugi focused his gaze on Marik. “How can someone take control of a millennium item? You can’t just steal it, can you?”</p><p>“That depends,” Marik replied. “Generally speaking, if the item is without a living owner, then yeah, stealing it works just fine. If it’s got an owner, though, then things get interesting. While a physical item can still be stolen, it’s powers <em>usually </em>can’t be. Items have to either be willingly given or won through some form of combat or game. Those are just the general rules, though. If you’ve got really strong magic and the current owner of an item doesn’t, then you can basically ignore everything that I just said and simply steal the thing. The items have a mind of their own and they like power.”</p><p>“I had a feeling that it was something like that,” Yuugi said with a sigh. “I don’t know how Kaiba got an item, because he didn’t have one when we first dueled. Back then, he didn’t even seem to know what my puzzle was. What I do know is that he has an item now and somehow knows both how to use it and that I have the eye. We figured that meant the Pegasus was involved somehow, but we also knew that something complicated was going on.</p><p>“You see, before our duel, Kaiba did this <em>thing </em>with his item. Some weird sort of compelling magic? I don’t know what exactly it was, but I do know that he was trying to make me give him my puzzle <em>and </em>the eye if I lost that duel. Which seemed odd. We couldn’t figure out why he wouldn’t just force me to give up the items no matter what happened. Our only working theory was that there had to be rules about how the items passed between owners, but we had no way to know what those were.”</p><p>“Well that answers the question of what item Kaiba has,” Marik muttered while running a hand over his face. “I was really hoping that it was the ring.”</p><p>At the group’s confused looks, Marik explained, “Each item has a unique ability. Future vision, mind reading, you get the general gist. They’re all powerful in their own right, but some have defensive abilities while others have offensive ones. The millennium rod is perhaps the strongest of the offensive items. It lets you compel others to do things.”</p><p>“Are you telling me that Kaiba’s got the ability to control minds?” Jounouchi asked as horror spread over everyone else’s faces. </p><p>Marik’s only response was to frown and then nod reluctantly.</p><p>The group exchanged worried looks. Then Pharaoh took over and gave voice to the thing that they were all thinking. “If Kaiba now possesses the ability to control individuals, then I believe that leaving the country is an <em>excellent </em>idea. How soon can we depart?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Seat of the Ba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pharaoh stared out the window in fascination as the jet sped higher and higher, leaving the ground far below. He had experienced many wonders during his time with Yuugi, but none of them compared to this.</p><p>“First time in an airplane?” Marik asked, looking amused.</p><p>“As far as I can recall,” Pharaoh replied. Then he considered the question a bit more and turned to face the other Egyptian. “Actually, for once, I believe that I can simply say, ‘yes’.”</p><p>This earned him an inquiring look, so he clarified, “I have no real memories of the time before I formed my bond with Yuugi. No first-hand knowledge of who I was or what my life was like. It makes answering questions such as yours rather... <em>interesting</em><em>.”</em></p><p>Marik leaned back in his chair and let out a low whistle. “Well that’s fun. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I knew about the whole memory thing, but I never thought about what it would really mean for you.”</p><p>“What do you mean by ‘memory thing’?”</p><p>“The whole erasing everyone’s memories with your spell and how it probably meant yours were gone, too,” Marik replied in a dismissive tone. Then his eyes widened, “Holy- you <em>don’t have your memories</em><em>.</em> You don’t know about the spell or the gate and, wow, I <b><em>really </em></b>didn’t think this through.”</p><p>By now, everyone was looking at the Egyptian teen as he rambled on, “You’re a part of our training, of course, but you’re such a small part that I didn’t- Like, how- I mean, most of our training revolves around the gate and summoning, not <em>you</em><em>.</em></p><p>“We always knew you’d come back, but that was more like a fun fact than something that I actually expected to see in my lifetime. Is there a protocol that I’m supposed to follow here? There must be. Gods, Ishizu is going to be <em>pissed </em>if there’s a protocol.”</p><p>Rishid came over and laid a hand on Marik’s shoulder, bringing the rambling to a halt. “Please, pardon my brother’s excitement. When we came to Domino, we had no idea what awaited us. We assumed that a millennium item was involved, but for it to be the pendant…”</p><p>Rishid trailed off, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing, “While the other items have appeared on and off throughout history, the millennium pendant has been missing since the days of the pharaohs. All we knew was that it had been placed in a hidden location in order to allow for The Nameless Pharaoh’s return.”</p><p>“They call you that, too?” Yuugi asked, appearing in the air by Pharaoh’s side.</p><p>“Apparently,” Pharaoh murmured, too lost in thought to remember to use their link.</p><p>“Apparently what?” Marik asked, looking confused.</p><p>“Oh, apologies, Yuugi commented on your name for me and I was agreeing with him.”</p><p>At the duo’s blank looks, Pharaoh sighed and said, “I take it the fact the pendant was missing means that you are not aware of how my item functions?”</p><p>They both nodded and Pharaoh frowned, thinking. “I suppose that we both have knowledge to impart, then. We should go about this logically. How long is the flight to Egypt?”</p><p>“About twelve hours.”</p><p>“Excellent. That should be quite enough time to at least go over the basics. As I believe that our side is going to prove the shorter one, I shall begin,” Pharaoh decreed before launching into the tale of his reawakening. Though Yuugi’s friends and grandfather had heard it before, they’d only heard Yuugi’s version. Pharaoh’s take on the past three months was different enough to hold their attention, so they listened along, occasionally providing commentary about the events they’d taken part in.</p><p>When the story reached its end, Marik leaned forward and finally asked a question. “You can go into each other's soul rooms?”</p><p>“Soul rooms?” Pharaoh echoed, exchanging a confused look with his transparent partner. For his part, Yuugi just shrugged, equally lost.</p><p>“That room that you mentioned that you two can interact in? That’s known as a ‘soul room’,” Marik explained. Then he made an odd noise and added, “Well, actually, that’s not totally accurate. I just call it that as a more friendly term when explaining this since the old religion fell out of favor. The real term - and the one that you’ll probably hear my sister use - is ‘the seat of the ba’.”</p><p>“Ba? That’s the bird thing, right?” Anzu asked, earning an impressed look from both Pharaoh and the Ishtar brothers.</p><p>“Someone was paying attention on their museum trip,” Marik complemented with a wink before continuing, “Yes, the ba is traditionally depicted as a bird with the head of a human. What it actually is, though, is the post-death manifestation of your personality. </p><p>“This is the point where my sister would launch into a very long and doubtless fascinating explanation of ancient Egyptian beliefs about the soul and what happens when we die. You’re dealing with me, though, and I <em> hate </em>giving these explanations, so we’ll keep this short.</p><p>“Within each of us is a metaphysical space that is the perfect representation of our character. Accessing that space allows an outsider to know exactly what type of person you are. As far as we know, the existence of these spaces was discovered when the items were created. When they figured out what the space was, the ancients theorized that this room must be that which would become your ba when you died. Thus, ‘seat of the ba’.”</p><p>“How do you access someone’s soul room?” Jounouchi asked.</p><p>“With a key, of course,” Marik replied, reaching into his shirt and pulling out an elaborate golden key marked with a now-familiar eye.</p><p>As the assembled group gazed upon his item, Marik frowned and added, “Until this conversation, I thought that my item was the only way access someone else's soul room. I’ve never heard of two rooms being connected. Whatever’s going on with Yuugi and the pharaoh, it’s something new. Mind if I have a look?”</p><p>After a moment's pause to exchange thoughts with his partner, Pharaoh carefully asked, “What exactly does that entail?”</p><p>“I place this little baby on your heart, activate it, and then I get transported into your soul room. Or, at least, that’s what usually happens. Like I said, the double rooms thing is new, so I’m not sure how this is going to play out.”</p><p>“Will Yuugi or I be in any danger?”</p><p>“Hardly,” Marik laughed. “Remember when I said that there were offensive items and defensive items?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“The millennium key is a defensive one. In ancient times, it was used as part of a judgement ritual. First, the millennium scales judged the quality of your heart. If you passed that test, then the key-bearer would enter your soul room to better learn why a good person had done such a wicked deed. Criminals were usually knocked out or drugged during that part. Not to protect them, but to protect the key-bearer.</p><p>“If you allow me inside, you’re letting me on your turf. You have the home-field advantage. That’s true for everyone, but you two even more so than most people because you’ve been inside your soul rooms before. You know how they work. If you wanted to fight me in there, you could do it. You could potentially even trap me inside.”</p><p>When Marik finished speaking, Pharaoh took a deep breath and then nodded. “In that case, you may enter.”</p><p>Before Marik could do anything, Anzu spoke up. “Wait, what about the rest of us? Are we just supposed to sit here while you three go off and do your thing or is there some way to bring us along?”</p><p>“The key’s powers don’t usually extend beyond its bearer, but there is a spell for that,” Marik admitted. “I only know of it being used to bring along one or two people, though. There’s, what, five of you plus Rishid? I’m not sure how that’s gonna work.”</p><p>“I do not need to be included in this,” Rishid said, earning a grateful smile from his brother.</p><p>Then Marik turned back and surveyed the group. “So, five tag-a-longs then?”</p><p>“Will that put you at some kind of risk?” Anzu asked, looking worried.</p><p>“Not a clue! I’ve never brought anyone along. This spell is really only used in order for the current key-bearer to train their successor and I just inherited the key a few years ago. I won’t be training a successor for a while. I still know the spell, though, and I know the modification for two instead of one. Should be a simple thing to go from two to five, right?”</p><p>“Maybe we should just wait out here,” Honda said nervously. “I’d rather not mess about with untested magic spells while several hundred miles in the air.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m with Honda on this one,” Otogi agreed. “The whole soul room thing sounds neat, but not risk-my-life neat.”</p><p>“In that case, I’ll bow out as well,” Sugoroku chimed in. “You said that you can easily make the spell handle two extras and, without me, you’re down to two.”</p><p>“Are you certain?” Pharaoh asked.</p><p>Sugoroku nodded. “Absolutely. Frankly, I’m still recovering from being dragged out of my shop, shoved in a car, and thrown on a plane with barely an explanation as to why. While your half of the group goes off and explores these soul rooms, this half of the group can finally give me the full details as to <b> <em>what the devil is going on.</em></b>”</p><p>At that, Yuugi took over and gave his grandfather an apologetic look. “Sorry. It really was an emergency.”</p><p>“And I don’t doubt that,” Sugoroku replied. “But I’d still like more information than ‘Grandpa, we need to pack our bags and get out of here <em> now </em>. Kaiba’s got magic.’”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Mr. Mutou, we got you covered!” Honda reassured the shop-owner. “I know everything that’s been going on.”</p><p>“No, you really don’t,” Anzu teased, earning an annoyed look from the brunet.</p><p>“Hey, I know as much as you do! Enough to fill him in on the whole thing with the dragons and the mind control, at least.”</p><p>“<em>Mind control,</em>” Sugoroku echoed with clear concern.</p><p>As Honda began to explain the events of the tournament, Marik got up and made his way to the back of the plane, returning with a few jars and a binder full of papers. “Okay, whoever’s coming along, come over here. I’ve gotta anoint you with some protective oil and do the incantation to bind your energy to my item for its next activation. Then we’ll be off!”</p><p>Jounouchi and Anzu rose to their feet, exchanged a look, and then came to stand by Marik. He performed the ritual, speaking words that none of them could understand as he anointed the duo with oil and then drew circles around them with his key. When he was done, he motioned for them to sit down. “This will separate a part of your soul known as the ka from your body. It won’t hurt you, but it does mean that you’ll appear as if you’re in a coma. You’ll want to be seated so that you won’t fall down and hurt yourself when my item activates.”</p><p>The duo did as instructed while Marik took a seat across from Yuugi. Then he held out the key, placed it on Yuugi’s heart, and turned it.</p><hr/><p>Marik, Anzu, and Jounouchi found themselves standing in a hallway with two doors. On the right was an open door leading into a moonlit bedroom. On the left was a closed door marked with the same eye that appeared on the millennium puzzle.</p><p>“Interesting,” Marik murmured.</p><p>At the sound of his voice, two teens came out of the bedroom. The first one was clearly Yuugi, but the second...</p><p>“Wow,” Anzu breathed, staring at the bronze-skinned teen by Yuugi’s side. “You really aren’t just another Yuugi, are you?”</p><p>Pharaoh smiled shyly and gave the trio a small wave. “Hello. It is a pleasure to finally be able to greet you with my own face and voice.”</p><p>“Same, man,” Jounouchi said with a grin coming over to throw an arm over Pharaoh’s shoulder. When he had, he frowned. “Why does this feel weird?”</p><p>“Physical touch seems different here,” Yuugi explained, then his eyes widened slightly and he looked over at Marik. “Wait a minute, you might actually know the real answer to that! Is there a reason we that can’t really feel stuff in here?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, like I said before, these forms of ours are what are known as ka,” Marik explained, gesturing vaguely around at the group. “It's a concept that’s pretty similar to the modern idea of a spirit, but also way more complex. The quick version is that the ka is the part of you that lets you do things like move and eat, but it’s really just an animating force. It has no will of its own or even memory of its own, so when you use your ka like this, you’re really just controlling your spirit with your mind. That means that you lose the ability to do things like feel sensations. For that, you need your body.</p><p>When he finished his brief lecture, Marik clapped his hands and then rubbed them together. “Now, no more boring teaching stuff. Let’s check out these rooms! Where should we start?”</p><p>Yuugi and Pharaoh exchanged a look. Then Yuugi shrugged and motioned towards the moonlit room. “We may as well start with mine. It’s the simpler one.”</p><p>Marik nodded eagerly and entered the room with the others close behind.</p><p>“This place looks just like your bedroom,” Jounouchi said as he glanced around, only for Anzu to chime in and correct him, saying, “It only <em> kind-of </em> looks like Yuugi’s room. All of the clothes are missing. And the school books. And the pictures on the wall are new.”</p><p>“That’s all pretty typical,” Marik said, drawing the group’s attention. “While a soul room may look similar to a real place, it’s still just the reflection of a person’s personality. Things that aren’t part of the personality often don’t show up.”</p><p>“I get how the games are a reflection of Yuug, but how is the rest of this place his personality?” Jounouchi asked, clearly confused.</p><p>Marik sighed. “Do we have to do the boring teaching stuff?”</p><p>The group nodded, making the Egyptian frown and roll his eyes. “Fine, but this is making all of you lose favorite-person points. At this rate, Ryou’s gonna be my favorite again.”</p><p>“Isn’t explaining this stuff your job?” Yuugi asked, sounding amused.</p><p>“To one line of thinking, yes, especially since the pharaoh’s involved, but that doesn’t mean that I have to <em>like it</em><em>,”</em> Marik griped before taking in the room one last time. Then he turned to face Yuugi. “The fact that this is basically a copy of a room that you already spend a lot of time in means that you’re content with your life, generally speaking. Someone with a lust for power would have had a far more ostentatious room or even a series of rooms. Someone who wants more from life would have an idealized room. Maybe not ostentatious, but definitely not something that they’ve already got. Your soul kept it as-is, so you’re happy with where you are in life.</p><p>“Then there’s the lighting. Rooms usually stick to a specific time of day or ambiance. Yours is set to a night, but not a dark one like I’d expect in someone who was shifty or full of ill intent. It’s a bright, starry night with a full moon glowing above you. It’s peaceful and that means that you’re a probably pacifist. At the very least, don’t like fighting and you want to keep the peace.</p><p>“Then there’s the stuff that you’ve got in here,” Marik continued, beginning to walk around the room as he spoke. “The myriad of games on these shelves means that you like to play games to the point that it’s a key part of who you are, not just a passing hobby. The fact that some of them are kids games indicates that you’ve maintained a childlike innocence and are probably still able to enjoy simple things.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean that you’re childish, though. The stuff on your desk tells me that. See, when things are on desks or workbenches, that’s a clear sign that it’s something you’re truly passionate about studying or something that you want to study. Your desk has books on game design and Egypt along with a bunch of duel monsters cards. You can put together what that means,” Marik finished, studying his audience for their reactions. </p><p>The group was clearly taking it all in, looking around the room with a new perspective. Finally, Pharaoh spoke, asking, “What of the pictures?” while gesturing around the room. Images of Yuugi’s friends and grandfather hung from the walls and there was a copy of the photo that Yuugi and Pharaoh had taken on the KaibaLand rollercoaster sitting on Yuugi's bedside table. Unlike the real version of the picture, which had both of them looking like Yuugi, this one had magically altered to show Pharaoh’s true form.</p><p>Marik took in these images, glanced over at Yuugi, and then quickly said, “If a person’s picture shows up in your soul room, that means that they’re extremely important to you. Pretty standard stuff, really. The more interesting stuff is what I might find if I looked under the bed or in the desk drawers, but I’ve got no reason to go digging about in your secrets.”</p><p>“Secrets?” Yuugi echoed, looking worried.</p><p>“Sometimes, soul rooms hide things. These tend to be aspects of the personality that the room’s owner is embarrassed about or doesn’t show to the general public. There’s often an element of shame or secrecy involved, but sometimes it just means that a person’s private. This whole interpretation thing has some hard rules, but it's an art as much as it is a science.”</p><p>“I bet I know the stuff you usually find hidden away,” Jounouchi said with a grin.</p><p>“You’d be surprised,” Marik replied. “There’s the obvious, kinky things that you’re probably thinking of, but it’s usually something more mundane. For something to be in your soul room, it has to be a key part of who you are. Most people aren’t defined by their sexual preferences or activities, so that stuff rarely makes it in here.”</p><p>“What kind of stuff do you usually find then?” Anzu asked, glancing at the drawers of Yuugi’s desk with newfound curiosity.</p><p>“Oh, let’s say that a person is really into entertainment aimed at kids and families. Disney movies, Miyazaki films, cartoons, they love it all and spend a lot of their time watching that stuff.  However, they find their love childish and they’re embarrassed. That means that their soul room would probably manifest something like a drawer filled with animated movies or paraphernalia related to such movies. It could also be a full shelf of that stuff, but with a door hiding it. That door might even have a lock. The better hidden or secured something is, the more the person doesn’t want you to find it.”</p><p>Yuugi thought of what Pharaoh’s room looked like and hesitantly asked, “What would it mean if everything was hidden?”</p><p>“I'm not really sure what you're getting at here,” Marik replied, looking confused.</p><p>“I believe that he is referring to my room,” Pharaoh explained, earning curious looks from the outsiders.</p><p>“Let’s have a look, shall we?” Marik said, heading out of the room and across the hallway to the door marked with an eye.</p><p>Before he could open it, though, Pharaoh laid a hand on the other teen’s shoulder and said, “Perhaps I should lead the way?”</p><p>“Sure thing, it’s your room, after all.”</p><p>Pharaoh nodded, took a deep breath, and then pushed the door open. What lay beyond was a room shrouded in darkness. All that they could see was a few feet of floor illuminated by the light coming from the hallway.</p><p>“Is it always this dark?” Marik asked, glancing around curiously.</p><p>“No, but this seems to have become its default state whenever I am not inside,” Pharaoh said with a sigh. “Allow me to turn on the lights.”</p><p>With that, he snapped his fingers. In an instant, the room lit up, though the light didn’t seem to have any kind of source. It simply was. The room it revealed was an endless maze. Corridors trailed off into the distance and staircases lined the walls. Doors were everywhere and every one of them was closed.</p><p>Marik, Anzu, and Jounouchi stared at it all in dumbfounded wonder. Finally, Marik turned to Pharaoh and asked, “What’s behind the doors?”</p><p>“Floors that fall away to seemingly bottomless pits, monsters that reach out from the wall and attack, passages that doubled back on themselves, and other various traps,” Pharaoh replied with a shrug.</p><p>Marik stared at the former ruler for a moment and then cried, “What the hell? Is it always like this?”</p><p>“Yes. I take it that is not usual?”</p><p>“Not usual? Try completely new territory! Soul rooms reflect a person’s <em>personality</em><em>.</em> I’ve never seen anything like this.”</p><p>“Maybe it simply means that all of his lost memories have made his personality more mysterious than it should be,” Yuugi offered.</p><p>Marik was having none of it. “Labyrinthian death trap is not a personality type! The closest thing I’ve seen to this was my master’s… Oh. Well, that would do it, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>After a moment’s pause to gather his thoughts, Marik continued, “The closest thing that I’ve seen to this was my master’s soul room. He used his magic to manipulate it, creating a few false secrets to protect himself from being invaded against his will. I’m working on something similar for mine. They’re more of a precaution than anything else since there’s really not much of a risk of someone invading the soul room of the key-bearer, but better safe than sorry and all that.”</p><p>“You think that Pharaoh underwent similar training and this is all just hiding his real room?” Yuugi asked, glancing around.</p><p>“I know that he underwent training, but that’s not what this is,” Marik replied. “This must be part of the spell.”</p><p>Then he took hold of the key hanging around his neck and said, “Come on, let’s head back to the real world. If I’m gonna have to play teacher, then I’m only doing it once.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Marik's Theory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group waited in silence as Marik studied them with narrowed eyes. Then he sighed and said, “Look, when I say that I hate playing teacher, I <em> really </em>do mean that. I’ve had to help with initiates before and it rarely goes well. I’m just not a patient person. I hate having to constantly stop and answer questions that would have been answered anyway if the person had just let me keep talking. </p><p>“So here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to tell this story from start to finish and you’re all going to keep quiet and listen. No interruptions. No questions. When we’re done, then you can ask me about anything that doesn’t make sense, but unless you’re an idiot or just not paying attention, this really should be pretty straightforward. Got it?”</p><p>The group nodded and the Egyptian grinned. “Great! Let’s get started!</p><p>“Now, I know that you all want to know about the spell and the Nameless Pharaoh, but we can’t start there or you’ll be lost. There’s too much backstory involved. It's best if we just start at the chronological beginning and go over what exactly the millennium items are. To do that, we should probably start with where they came from. Not because it’s strictly necessary to know that, but at least one of you is going to ask anyway, so we might as well get it over with. It’s going to be a little tricky, though, because there’s a lot of gaps in our knowledge.</p><p>“While we know that the items were made to protect Egypt from a threat, what that threat was isn’t super clear. The ancients didn’t like to record anything that had to do with them losing, so I can’t tell you exactly how dire the situation was. It had to be pretty bad, though, because we don’t have records of a <em>single </em>victory in this particular conflict until the items show up. That means that they probably lost <em>a lot</em><em>.</em></p><p>“That’s just a theory, though. It’s also possible that the Egyptians knew that they couldn’t win the potential previous battles, so they withdrew their troops for a big, final confrontation. There’s no evidence one way or the other. What we know for certain is this: towards the end of the period known now as the New Kingdom, an army was trying to invade Egypt. These invaders were likely Nubian, though it could have been someone else. Whoever they were, they came from the south along the Nile's cataract forts, which are a little ways upstream from modern Luxor and why am I telling you this? Do any of you even know Egyptian geography?”</p><p>In response, both Pharaoh and Sugoroku raised their hands while the rest of the group shook their heads, making Marik groan. “See? This is why I hate- nevermind. We’ll start over and do the light-on-details version. The geography doesn’t matter. It doesn’t really matter who the invaders were, either. Just know there was a big, bad army coming to attack Egypt and the reigning pharaoh, a guy named Akhenamkhanen, had to do something about it.</p><p>“It’s likely that he tried a lot of things. Military tactics, prayers to the gods, execration texts and other spells, all the standard ancient Egyptian ways of facing an enemy. None of them worked, though.</p><p>“We know this because invaders from the south of Egypt would usually be dealt with through a series of forts between Egypt proper and the part of the Nile that led into the more southern parts of Africa. We’re pretty sure that these forts failed, because the final confrontation happened in an actual Egyptian town, which is <em> very </em>unusual for a southern invasion.</p><p>“Everyone following along so far?”</p><p>A series of nods were the only reply, so he pressed on. “Great, so, the big bad enemy was coming and the Egyptians were fresh out of their standard options. This led them to try something new. A rather strange bit of spellcraft unlike anything else we’ve ever seen or found a record of.</p><p>“The nature of where the spell came from and how it worked is lost to us. All records of such details were purposely destroyed. All we know is what the spell did and, based on that alone, we don’t think that it was Egyptian in origin. We do think it was modified by the Egyptians, though.</p><p>“See, during the New Kingdom, Egypt did a lot of plundering and a lot of trading. That means that this spell could have originated from several places in Africa, Asia, or even Europe. I know that’s more detail then you probably care about, but I do want to stress that this was not some sort of common Egyptian practice. We don’t know of any other spell that involved portals to other worlds.”</p><p>Shock spread over the group’s faces, making Marik roll his eyes. “Oh come on, really? I get why initiates find that surprising, they don’t get to see a summoning until the very end of the process, but you guys? You literally saw one of the god's monsters earlier today!”</p><p>This statement was only met with confusion, so Marik sighed and condescendingly asked, “You remember the big red dragon, yes? Good, good, I see that you do. Here’s a fun fact: you can’t make a sentient creature appear from nothing. You can only pull an existing creature from somewhere else. That’s why it’s called ‘summoning’, not ‘creating’. Now, think about this, does anything like that exist in our world?</p><p>“No, no it does not. You couldn’t hide something that big unless it was living in the deepest part of the ocean. Plus think of all of the of other monsters involved in that fight. Do you really think that creatures like that are just hiding around our world, waiting to be summoned? Because they’re not. When they’re not fighting on our behalf, they return through the gate and go back to their world.</p><p>“Right, the gate. I was telling you about the gate. I should probably finish that before we get into what comes through it,” Marik muttered, looking a tad sheepish. Then he grinned and said, “Okay, so, the ancients decided to try strange magic that we only sort-of understand because they also decided to get rid of the instruction manual. All that they left us were the things that were either created by the spell or created in order to perform the spell and no, we don’t know which is which.</p><p>“These things are: a massive doorway carved from stone, a tablet with seven molds, and seven golden items created by said molds,” Marik said, counting up the list on his fingers. When he got to the final item, everyone’s eyes fell either to Yuugi’s puzzle or Marik’s key. The Egyptian noticed this and nodded solemnly. “Yep, you got it. The seven golden items are the millennium items and the ritual in question tied them to that doorway that I was talking about. We’ll probably let you see it when we get to Egypt, but I’ll do my best to paint a mental picture.</p><p>“It’s big. Huge, really, when you consider that it’s carved from a single piece of granite. If you took three of me and had me stand one on top of the other, I’d only just be able to reach the top. Width wise it’s about my length if I stretch my arms out as far as they can go.</p><p>“Its surface is inscribed with both a spell and a massive eye of Wadjet, which is apparently not a term that you’ve heard before based on the blank looks. Eye of Horus then? There we go! I’ll try to remember that moving forward.</p><p>“So, there's a big door marked with the eye of Horus and a spell. It’s a long spell, but the short version is that it calls for the gateway to open when a summoning occurs. This is where things get fun. Up till now, we’ve been dealing with theory and unknowns. Once the gateway appears, though, we start getting records. Logs of what happened and who was involved.</p><p>“It seems like the initial spell was <em>supposed </em>to just establish the gateway, but we’ll get to that <em>massive </em>failure in a minute. I’m telling you the facts in the same order that the Egyptians would have learned them. Before we get into that, though, one minor detail that you should be aware of is that this isn’t your standard gateway. You can’t just push open the door and go through. To be frank, it doesn’t really seem to open in a physical sense. It’s all magical and metaphysical and far beyond my understanding.</p><p>“Anyway, after the gateway was formed, Akhenamkhanen and six others took the millennium items and opened it for what they <em> thought </em> was the first time. During that opening, Akhenamkhanen made mental contact with either <em> a </em> ruler of that world or <em> the </em>ruler of that world. The records actually calls her a god, but that may have just been the ancients attributing more power to her than she actually has.</p><p>“Whatever she was, she and Akhenamkhanen struck a deal. She taught him and the six other item holders how to summon the beings that inhabit her world. She even gave them the names of several creatures that would come when summoned.</p><p>“That’s the cool part. The less than cool part is why she did it and what our side of the deal was.</p><p>“Apparently, when the gate was first established, <em> something </em> came through into our world. A bad something. A thing that she’d been trying to defeat for millennia. The record calls it either the dark ruler or the dark god, but once again, we don’t know how accurate that is. What we do know is that, with it gone from her world, her people could be at peace.</p><p>“As an act of gratitude for this, she gave the ancients access to her warriors and allowed them to use those creatures however they needed. In exchange, Akhenamkhanen agreed that we wouldn’t send the dark god back. It would stay here. On earth.</p><p>“Did I mention that the Egyptians were probably desperate at this point? Because I do feel like I should remind you of that before we go on. I should also mention that they didn’t know what this dark god was. No one had seen it or had any clue how hard it would be to fight. They might have even thought that she was mistaken and that the thing didn’t actually get through, meaning that the Egyptians were getting the better deal. Whatever the case may be, the thing that they did know was that the big, bad army was going to be at Egypt’s gates soon and they needed these other worldly warriors to fight if Egypt could even hope to survive.</p><p>“Thus the deal was struck. Egypt got the ability to summon the creatures you all know as duel monsters and the duel monsters got rid of a great threat.</p><p>“For the next fifteen years or so, it seemed like Egypt had got the better side of the deal. The ability to summon duel monsters made Egypt an unbeatable force. There was no sign of this dark god. Everything was going great, save for the fact that Akhenamkhanen died. His son took the throne without incident, though, so not a huge bummer.</p><p>“Then it all went to hell.</p><p>“The other world’s ruler had been right. The dark god was in our world and this is where things, once again, get tricky.” Marik paused to let the information sink in, then he looked at Pharaoh and said, “It gets tricky, because of you. You cast a spell that erased everyone’s memory of both you and the dark god. It also cleared out whole swaths of written and carved records. Whatever had once been there was now wiped blank.</p><p>“You saw one such record at the museum, but there are more. Lots more.</p><p>“Why would I-” Pharaoh began, then he stopped, letting out a low chuckle. “I suppose that is a rather silly question.”</p><p>Marik smiled, silently forgiving the interruption. Then he replied, “Not entirely. We do know something about it. See, one of the seven items is a necklace. That necklace has the ability to see visions of other places and times. If we could fully control that ability, then it would be the most powerful of the items.</p><p>“Unfortunately, it has something of a mind of its own. You can ask it to show you something, but it won’t always do it. Other times it sends a vision when you had no idea that one was coming. No matter if the vision was requested or not, it’s almost always vague, brief, or both. Usually both.</p><p>“Still, it’s been three-thousand years. Between the bits of records that actually survived and several millennia’s worth of visions, we know enough to tell the general gist of what happened.</p><p>“The dark god appeared, Egypt fought back, and Egypt lost.” Marik paused, then looked at Pharaoh once more. “When that happened, <em>you </em>did something. We don’t know exactly what, but we know that you sacrificed yourself and, in doing so, somehow stopped the dark god. You also did all that memory and record erasing stuff, so we don’t think that you beat him. We think that you only trapped him and, if those memories existed, then we’d know how to free him. Not that any of <em>us </em>would, but every great evil manages to get at least a few followers. If our order survived this long, then his probably did, too. In fact, there's evidence that certain millennium items were tainted by a dark power. We think that power is his influence and that anyone who wields those items risks falling under his influence, limited though it may be.”</p><p>Silence fell as the group took this in, then Anzu asked, “Can we ask questions now?”</p><p>“I guess? We’ve gone over all of the general details. You guys might as well decide what finer ones I need to blather on about.”</p><p>She nodded and bit her lip, thinking. Then she took a deep breath, glanced towards Pharaoh, and said, “If Pharaoh sacrificed himself, then how is he still here?”</p><p>Marik immediately winced and exchanged a look with his brother before turning his gaze back to Anzu. “You don’t know much about Egyptian beliefs regarding what happens when we die, do you?”</p><p>She shook her head, earning a soft sigh from the key-bearer. “Here’s the thing. If you believe in a life after death, then sacrificing your life doesn’t mean all that much. Unless you think that you’re going to hell, then yeah, it means a lot. The Egyptians didn’t think that, though. They had their version of what happened to bad people, sure, but a pharaoh was basically guaranteed a place with the gods. Giving up your mortal life to go to what is basically heaven seems almost like you’re getting the better end of the deal, if you think about it.</p><p>“That’s not what the Nameless Pharaoh did, though. He didn’t just sacrifice his life. He sacrificed his afterlife, too.”</p><p>“I thought that you didn’t know what his spell was?” Anzu countered with wide eyes.</p><p>Marik shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “There wasn’t a body. No ka statue. No tomb.”</p><p>These statements were mostly met with confusion, so Marik explained, “Egyptians didn’t make mummies and fancy burials for the fun of it. All of those things were key parts of their religion. To get to the afterlife, you needed to be mummified, buried in Egypt, and go through the sacred rites during that burial. Without those things, your soul’s doomed.”</p><p>With that, he looked over at Pharaoh and stared into amethyst eyes. “There have been a lot of theories over the years as to what exactly it was that you did. A lot of questions, too. Most of it revolved around a central theme: how did you manage to seal away the dark god in a place that no one would ever find? The other curiosity was why the visions told us that you would one day return. I think that we finally know the answer to both of those things.</p><p>“That room of yours isn’t a room. It’s a cage. And you haven’t vanished from this world. A part of you is still here. I think that means that you didn’t just use yourself as some sort of sacrifice to form a seal that would lock the dark god away. You sealed yourself away, too. You turned your very soul into a prison and made yourself its warden.”</p><p>Yuugi looked on with worried eyes as his partner sat in silence, absorbing Marik’s theory. Though Pharaoh was feigning an impressive amount of calm, a maelstrom of emotions was flooding across their link.</p><p>Unsure of what else to do, Yuugi laid a transparent hand on Pharaoh’s arm and said, “What do you need?”</p><p>
  <em>"I need you to take over. Please."</em>
</p><p>Yuugi nodded and forced the switch. When it was done, he waited expectantly for Pharaoh to appear in his transparent guise. That wasn’t what happened though. Instead, Yuugi found himself leaning forward, eyes wide as he pressed a hand to his heart.</p><p>His friends cried out his name, but Yuugi didn’t pay any attention to that or their subsequent worried questions. All of his attention was focused on his link to Pharaoh. A link that felt like it was shattering.</p><p>There was only one thing to do. With his path clear, Yuugi looked up at Marik and demanded, “Don’t come after us.” Then he closed his eyes and followed his partner into the depths of their soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't actually mentioned this up until now, but if you look at the series that this fic is part of, you'll find the "sister" fic to this one. It's my Egyptology notes in which I go into much greater detail about a lot of the stuff that I discuss in this fic. I also give some of my sources. If you find the Egyptology interesting and want to know how much of it is real, then please feel free to go check that out. In the coming chapters, I'll be including some quick notes like this one, but they're going to be more like fun facts than true explanations. For the detailed info, see the note's fic. Thanks for reading and please leave me a comment or kudo if you enjoyed this! You're also welcome to ask Egyptology questions here or <a href="https://nedjemetsenen.tumblr.com/">on my tumblr.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Yuugi's Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuugi sprinted out of his soul room and across the hall, throwing open the door to Pharaoh’s room. What he found inside was chaos. Doors shifted locations. New walls sprung into existence. Staircases appeared leading up into the darkness far above. At the center of it all was Pharaoh.</p><p>The Egyptian was on his knees, hands over his ears, facing away from Yuugi and staring up at the chaos. He was also no longer wearing his usual leather outfit. It had been replaced by a set of torn and blood-stained clothing unlike anything that Yuugi had ever seen Pharaoh wear before.</p><p>Yuugi stood frozen, taking in both the ongoing remodeling and his partner’s appearance. Then something exploded from the ground, flying towards his face. He instinctively squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his arms up, bracing for impact. When none came, he slowly opened his eyes and lowered his arms. There, standing before him, was Pharaoh’s shadow. Its arm was outstretched, hovering beside Yuugi’s head.</p><p>The teen glanced to the side and found that the dark appendage was holding back a group of flying bricks. If the shadow hadn’t stopped them, then Yuugi would have been wacked in the head. He wasn’t sure what that would have done to him given that he wasn’t in his real body, but it couldn’t have been something good. He gulped and then looked back at the shadow. “Thank you.”</p><p>It nodded, but otherwise remained stationary.</p><p>Yuugi glanced between it, the bricks, and Pharaoh. Then he asked, “Can you take me to him?”</p><p>The shadow moved aside, motioning for Yuugi to step forward. Once he had, the shadow lowered its arm, letting the bricks fly off into the dark recesses of the room. Then it began to move across the floor, guiding Yuugi along. Sometimes it would make him stop and wait while a piece of flying masonry sailed past. Other times it would tug him forward as the ground beneath them gave way.</p><p>It was a harrowing journey and, soon, all of Yuugi’s attention was focused on not dying. So much so that he didn’t notice how close they were getting to their destination until the shadow once again threw up its arm. This time, it wasn’t stopping Yuugi from being hurt. Instead, it was keeping him from tripping over Pharaoh’s kneeling form.</p><p>Yuugi looked between his partner and the shadow before giving a small nod to the creature. It returned the nod, then vanished, leaving Yuugi to his task.</p><p>He reached out a hand, planning to place it on Pharaoh’s shoulder, but then he froze. Was this the right thing to do? What if this made it all worse? He glanced around the room and bit his lip. It really couldn’t be much worse than this, could it?</p><p>With that thought in mind, he braced himself and lowered his hand that final little bit.</p><p>Pharaoh reacted instantly, whipping his head around. There was a wildfire in his eyes. A crazed determination that Yuugi had never seen before. It scared him, making his voice shake as he asked, “W-what are you doing?”</p><p>“Finishing it,” Pharaoh replied, voice eerily calm as he lowered his hands to his lap. When he did, the chaos of the room paused. Nothing disappeared. It just hovered in the air around them. Waiting.</p><p>Yuugi did his best to ignore this, focusing his attention on his partner as he asked, “Finishing <em>what</em><em>?”</em></p><p>“The labyrinth.”</p><p>“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Yuugi asked, only to feel a cold dread as an idea occurred to him. “Can you sense that dark god thing?”</p><p>“I can only sense us, but that means <em>nothing</em><em>,”</em> Pharaoh hissed, eyes flashing. “It is a creature of magic. It could be free, wandering these hallways, masking its presence. I <em>must </em>ensure that it cannot find a way out.”</p><p>“It can mask its presence?”</p><p>Pharaoh opened his mouth to reply, then stopped. He turned away, staring out into his creation. Then he let out a strangled cry and buried his face in his hands.</p><p>Yuugi hurried around so that he was standing before his partner, then he dropped to his knees. He reached out, taking hold of Pharaoh’s hands, pulling them away to expose a mask of agony.</p><p>When their gazes met, Pharaoh whispered, “How can I protect you when I do not even know what the threat <em>is</em><em>?”</em></p><p>“Me?” Yuugi cried, stunned. “What about you? You’re the one that’s been trapped with this thing for three-thousand years!”</p><p>“Of my own volition! Though I do not remember it, I chose this fate. You-” Pharaoh paused, freeing one of his hands from Yuugi’s grasp and placing it on the smaller teen’s cheek. Yuugi leaned into the phantom touch as Pharaoh continued, “You did not. Neither of us had any idea what a risk you were taking when you solved the puzzle. Now we know the full threat that you carry around your neck, yet you will not destroy it, will you?”</p><p>“Not even if you beg,” Yuugi growled, tightening his grip on his partner’s hand. “You’re not sacrificing yourself for my sake.”</p><p>“And if it is for the sake of the world?” Pharaoh asked softly, running his thumb over Yuugi’s cheek. “Would you risk the world for me, partner? Your grandfather? Your friends? Do none of them matter?”</p><p>Despair crept through Yuugi’s heart and, for a long moment, the duo knelt there in silence. Then Yuugi closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “Destroying the puzzle <em>can’t </em>be the answer. That doesn’t stop the problem. It only delays it. If there are people out there who follow this dark god, then they’ll keep working until they free it. It might not be in my lifetime, but it <em>will </em>happen. You can’t keep a door closed forever and Marik said-”</p><p>“And how do we know that we can trust Marik?” Pharaoh interrupted, making his partner’s eyes open. “What if he lied and he’s some follower of this creature? What if he only saved us from Kaiba so he could bring us to Egypt and take the puzzle for himself?”</p><p>“Then he’d have to be the dumbest villain in history,” Yuugi countered. “We’re the newcomers here. He could have told us anything and yet he chose to tell us about this dark god? Why would he do that if he was trying to bring it back? Wouldn’t the better plan have been to play it safe and tell us some happy-sounding lie? Or even a sad-sounding lie!”</p><p>“I- I suppose,” Pharaoh admitted, closing his eyes. “But what if he <em> is </em>the dumbest villain in history?”</p><p>Yuugi giggled, making a soft smile spread across Pharaoh’s face, cutting the tension between them. Though neither was truly relaxed, there was a new softness to Yuugi’s voice as he pointed out, “We still have that dragon that he gave us, too. If we had to fight him, I think that we’d win. I doubt that he has anything like that in his arsenal.”</p><p>“And why is that?” Pharaoh asked, opening his eyes and gazing into Yuugi’s.</p><p>“Because, if he could summon anything like it, then he would have just saved us himself. He wouldn’t have given us such a powerful creature.”</p><p>“Ah, but you are forgetting, partner. He is the dumbest villain in history,” Pharaoh said, grinning when Yuugi broke out into another fit of giggles.</p><p>When the laughter faded, silence fell between them. Though they had come to a silent agreement to trust Marik, the threat of an ancient evil still hung over their heads.</p><p>For a long while, they both just knelt there, foreheads pressed together, looking at each other and thinking. Finally, Yuugi turned his gaze to the ground and whispered, “Can we please just wait until we get to Egypt? I wanna learn everything that we can about magic, the items, and whatever group Marik and Rishid are part of. If we can’t come up with a way to get rid of that thing after all that, then we- we can- we can talk about destroying the puzzle,” he finished on a sob.</p><p>Pharaoh inhaled sharply, then he moved. Wrapping his hands around Yuugi’s waist, drawing the smaller teen into the phantom version of a tight embrace. Then he buried his face against Yuugi’s neck and choked out, “Promise me. Promise me that if there’s any sign that I’m losing. Any sign that it's starting to break free-”</p><p>Yuugi could only nod as his body shook. Not that Pharaoh was doing much better. If these forms had been capable of producing tears, then Yuugi’s shirt would have been soaked.</p><p>Eventually, Yuugi regained enough control to speak. Though his voice was soft, it echoed in the otherwise silent room. “I’ll give you that promise, but you have to give me one in return.”</p><p>Pharaoh pulled back slightly, just enough that he could look into his partner’s face.</p><p>“Promise me that you won’t give up hope.”</p><p>This demand earned a questioning look, so Yuugi clarified, “I’ll smash the puzzle if I have to, but that doesn’t mean that I’ll give up. I’ll spend every day of the rest of my life looking for a way to set you free. Promise me that you’ll remember that if you have to go back into the darkness.”</p><p>Pharaoh’s eyes widened, then he shook his head. “You can not- I am- you-”</p><p>“Could <em>you </em>move on knowing that <em>I </em>was trapped?” Yuugi interrupted with a knowing look.</p><p>“No, but you are <em> alive.</em> I am not.”</p><p>“You are to me.”</p><p>Pharaoh had no counter argument. Instead, he sighed, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together once more. “You can be fantastically stubborn.”</p><p>“Does this mean we have an agreement?” Yuugi asked, hope brightening his voice.</p><p>“Yes, we have an agreement, damn you,” Pharaoh muttered. “I will not leave you to a life of searching unless I feel that there is no other choice.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Yuugi whispered, closing his eyes and sagging with relief. After a while, he pulled back and glanced around the room. “Do you really think that this maze is what's trapping him?”</p><p>Pharaoh glanced around as well, then frowned. “I have no idea, but something tells me that it is not. For all its complexity, no intelligent creature would take three-thousand years to navigate it.”</p><p>With that, the floating building materials and half-finished additions disappeared. In their absence, Yuugi felt his link to Pharaoh settle. The smaller teen placed a hand on his heart, then gave his partner a puzzled look. “Then why were you…?”</p><p>Pharaoh leaned back, bracing his hands on the floor as he stared up into the darkness above them. Sadness and desperation flowed across their link, making Yuugi reach out and place a hand on his partner’s bent knee. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“I appreciate your concern, but avoiding topics for the sake of my own comfort is not a luxury that we can afford. Any detail may prove to be the key to solving this puzzle,” Pharaoh replied, closing his eyes as he spoke. “When Marik spoke of the threat might reside within the puzzle, something within me was… reawakened, so to speak. I believe that I told you that I thought I might be the architect of this maze?”</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>“I can now say that I am certain of this fact. </p><p>“Ever since our bond formed, I have been trying to remember why I came to be within the puzzle. Those memories are still lost to me, but I can now vaguely recall my early days within these walls. Back then, I was driven by little more than primal urges. My sole purpose was to ensure that my foe never escaped. However, even now, I do not know what my foe is or how it is caged. All I know is that it is somewhere that I can affect. Given those facts, the conclusion becomes obvious.”</p><p>Yuugi considered these statements and then tentatively guessed, “You built the labyrinth because you didn’t know what else to do, didn’t you?”</p><p>A sad smile twisted Pharaoh’s lips as he nodded</p><p>“So it’s possible that all of this has nothing to do with the cage?”</p><p>Another nod, followed by a sad chuckle. “I never had the mental capacity to think it through before now. I was driven by instinct, not logic.”</p><p>Yuugi considered this, then rose to his feet, holding out his hand. “Come on then.”</p><p>Pharaoh opened his eyes and looked from the offered hand to his partner’s face. There was a question in his eyes, so Yuugi explained, “We have no idea what we’re dealing with or how to fight it, so there’s nothing we can do to defend ourselves right now. What we <em>can </em>do is get you calmed down so that we’re ready for whatever comes next. Sitting in the center of the very thing that’s causing you all this stress isn’t going to let us do that, though. So we’re going to my room.”</p><p>Pharaoh smiled softly and took his partner’s hand, allowing Yuugi to pull him to his feet.</p><p>As Pharaoh rose, Yuugi finally took a chance to study the Egyptian’s new outfit. At first glance, it looked like a dress, but Yuugi quickly realized that it was actually two separate items. A sleeveless, shirt-like thing combined with some sort of layered skirt. Both had probably been white once, but they were now a combination of dirtied brown and blood-soaked red.</p><p>It wasn’t all blood and gore, though. A veritable store’s worth of golden jewelry adorned Pharaoh’s body, too. Earrings, bracers, anklets, necklaces, and rings, many decorated with colored stones and minerals. Topping it all off was an elegant, blue cloak that draped down to just above Pharaoh’s calves.</p><p>For the first time since they met, Yuugi was acutely aware that he was magically bonded to a literal <em>king</em><em>.</em> He was also struck by another thought. <em>This must be what he died in.</em></p><p>Yuugi didn't have the mental strength to deal with that, so he pushed it aside and pulled Pharaoh along. Soon, they left the labyrinth and entered the moonlit room where Yuugi paused. He glanced around, considering next steps. There were a multitude of games to play and books to read, but none of that seemed right. Pharaoh needed distracting, but he also needed to relax.</p><p><em>How do you make someone relax</em><em>,</em> Yuugi wondered. His eyes brushed over the collection of toys from his childhood before settling on his soul room’s version of his bed. He tilted his head, thinking, before turning to his partner. “I have a thought. Something that my grandfather used to do when I had trouble sleeping as a kid.”</p><p>“I am willing to try whatever you would like.”</p><p>“Okay, but if it’s weird, then you can tell me to stop.”</p><p>“I shall keep that in mind,” Pharaoh replied, gaze curious as Yuugi guided him across the room to the bed. He remained standing as the smaller teen positioned himself at the head of the bed, resting a pillow on his lap. Then he motioned for Pharaoh to lie down.</p><p>Pharaoh did as instructed, resting his head on the pillow.</p><p>“Too weird?” Yuugi asked, earning a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Not weird, just different. This put you to sleep?”</p><p>“No, not in and of itself. He’d also do this,” Yuugi admitted, beginning to card his fingers through Pharaoh’s hair. “Then he’d tell me a story. Sometimes it would be about Egypt. Other times it would be heavily edited stories of his world travels. He even threw in fairy tales and myths from time to time.”</p><p>As he spoke, Yuugi’s gaze drifted to the wall as he considered his vague, childhood memories. A small humming noise from Pharaoh brought the teen’s attention back to his partner. What Yuugi saw made him smile. Pharaoh actually looked relaxed. His eyes had drifted shut and he’d curled his body so that he was facing towards his partner. </p><p>Yuugi continued to brush his fingers through Pharaoh’s hair, studying the young man practically sleeping in his lap. As he did, a thought crossed his mind. It was an idle notion. A fleeting thing that felt more like a casual observation than the profound discovery that it was. Five little words that changed everything.</p><p>
  <em> Gods do I love you. </em>
</p><p>When he finally registered what he was feeling, Yuugi froze, staring down at Pharaoh in shocked wonder.</p><p>The loss of the soothing hand running through his hair made the Egyptian open his eyes, glancing up at Yuugi with a look of concern. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yuugi whispered, sounding stunned. Then he shook his head. “Yeah, sorry, just... thinking.”</p><p>“I was under the impression that the goal of this exercise was to <em> not </em>think.”</p><p>“The goal is for <em>you </em>to not think. <em>I </em>am allowed to think as much as I'd like.”</p><p>Pharaoh let out an amused snort and closed his eyes, returning to his relaxed state. Then he moved his head lightly, bumping Yuugi’s hand in a silent request. It was a motion that Yuugi was intimately familiar with from his times dealing with Anzu’s cat. He let out a light laugh and then began to card his finger through Pharaoh’s hair once more.</p><p>“You know, I was worried that this wouldn’t help at all, given the whole lack of sensation thing.”</p><p>Pharaoh hummed and then practically purred, “Though I cannot feel the physical results of your actions, the emotional element is there. It is quite similar to how I feel when we hug.”</p><p>Yuugi made a soft noise of approval and continued moving his hand, the motion becoming almost mechanical as his mind raced. Where had that thought come from? He couldn’t be, could he?</p><p>He gazed down at his partner, considering. His only experience with romance was the feelings that came when he thought about Anzu. Or that <em><b>used </b></em>to come when he thought about Anzu. Those feelings seemed to be gone now. He pictured himself kissing the pretty brunette and the only emotion that came to him was embarrassment. Then he pictured kissing Pharaoh. Warmth flooded through him, twisting his lips into a giddy smile that he was powerless to stop.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh, he’d been wrong. </p><p>This was <em><b>nothing </b></em>like what he’d felt for Anzu.</p><p>He’d always wondered how you differentiated between a crush and love. Now he knew. He’d had a massive crush on Anzu, but he was head-over-heels in love with Pharaoh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I know, Pharaoh's cloak is purple in the show and his outfit sounds different. The note fic in this series explains why if you really want to know. Otherwise you can just take my word that the outfit I described is more accurate as far as I can tell. I could have also made him shirtless, but I wanted Yuugi to maintain some composure <i>for now.</i> *evil grin*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Quiet Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuugi opened his eyes to near darkness. Confused, he glanced around the jet. All around him were sleeping bodies curled up on chairs.</p><p>“How long was I gone for?” he wondered aloud.</p><p>“Several hours,” a deep voice replied.</p><p>Yuugi turned to face the back of the plane. There, illuminated in the dim light of a reading lamp, sat Rishid. A mammoth tome sat in his lap, but his attention was entirely on Yuugi. When their eyes met, the older male asked, “Is everything alright now?”</p><p>"Yeah, for the most part. Pharaoh's calmed down and sleeping or as close to it as he can get. More of a meditative trace, really."</p><p>“I am glad to hear it. You should rest as well. We are still many hours from Egypt and I cannot promise what will happen following our arrival. This could be your last chance to rest for quite some time.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded, then bit his lip, looking embarrassed. “I’ll do that, but first, uh, is there anything to eat? With all the chaos, I think I skipped dinner.”</p><p>"There are hawawshi left from the others' dinner. They are similar to dumplings, though the outer shell is pita bread instead of whatever it is that you use in Japan. Would these be agreeable to you?"</p><p>“Yes, thank you, they sound fine.”</p><p>Rishid nodded and rose to his feet, heading into the back of the plane. A few minutes later, he returned with a wam plate full of stuffed pita rolls. As he handed the dish to Yuugi, he asked, "Would you care for company while you dine?"</p><p>“Please,” Yuugi said, motioning to the seat across from him. “I feel like we’ve gotten to know Marik to some extent, but I can’t say the same for you.”</p><p>“That is to be expected,” Rishid replied as he sat down. “My brother is a force of nature. Compared to him, I am but a humble shadow.”</p><p>“Is that why Marik got the job of unwilling teacher?”</p><p>“No, that was due to our relative standing. He outranks me in both knowledge and abilities.”</p><p>At Yuugi’s confused look, Rishid explained, “I am an Ishtar by adoption, not blood.”</p><p>“And that matters?”</p><p>“It did once. It does not now. However, that delay means that my training is many years behind where it might have been.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>"Do not be," Rishid replied, smiling softly. "I am very happy with my lot in life. I have two wonderful siblings, a meaningful duty to fulfil, and a home that gladdens my heart every time that I return to it. There are many who can only dream of a life such as mine."</p><p>Yuugi returned the smile, then asked, “Two siblings?”</p><p>“You may recall Marik mentioning a woman by the name of Ishizu?”</p><p>“I think so?”</p><p>“She is our sister and the leader of our organization.”</p><p>“What organization is that, anyway? I never got the chance to ask.”</p><p>Rishid leaned back in his chair, thinking. Eventually, he said, “The answers to that are many from the public point of view. When the organization was founded, we were known as a mortuary cult, though if any had looked for a temple or a tomb, they would have failed to find it. Then Egypt fell to foreign kings. </p><p>“Ever since then, our identity varies. We take whatever name or position allows us to best protect our charge while remaining uninteresting to the general public. Over time and with much work by those who came before us, enough funds were gained that we could take on our current guise: a moderately wealthy family with a few land holdings and a small food company.</p><p>"Of course, none of that is what we really are. We are the gatekeepers. We protect and ensure the continued secrecy of the portal that Marik mentioned as well as the tablets that tie the, uh, 'duel monsters' to this world."</p><p>“Tablets?”</p><p>“The ancient version of your duel monsters cards.”</p><p>Yuugi made a little noise of surprise, then he set down his pita, wiped off his hands, and pulled out his combat deck. He thumbed through the cards, considering the implications of Rishid's words, then looked up at his silently waiting companion. "How did Pegasus find out about them?"</p><p>"We do not know all of the details, but we believe that it has something to do with how he found the millennium eye. There has long been concern that the tablets in our control might not be the only ones. His arrival proved that. His game contains several creatures that were previously unknown to us."</p><p><em>"</em><em>All </em>of these were unknown to you?" Yuugi asked, glancing between his deck and Rishid with a surprised look.</p><p>The question made the Egyptian wince, a pained expression taking over his face as he admitted, “No, many of those <em> were </em>under our protection. Though the Ishtar family controls all of the money and lands, our organization is more than just the family. There are others employed as guards and such. Trusted individuals who go through years of training and are well paid for their time. Not so well paid that they are immune to bribery, though.”</p><p>Now it was Yuugi’s turn to wince. “That can’t have been a fun realization.”</p><p>“Ishizu’s wrath was quite the sight to behold.”</p><p>“We’re gonna meet her, right?</p><p>“Undoubtedly.”</p><p>Yuugi pursed his lips, thinking. Eventually, he asked, "What's she like?"</p><p>Rishid considered the question, then smiled, a far off look in his eyes. "If Marik is a summer storm, then she is a winter one. Quiet in her power, but not lesser for that. Her heart is kind, but you would do well to stay on her good side."</p><p>“Any tips on how to do that?”</p><p>“Unless you plan to betray our secrets to the world, <em> you </em>have nothing to fear,” Rishid assured his companion. “You are the vessel of the pharaoh. This makes your importance to our order secondary only to him. We may not know much, but we know that you will both be needed should we hope to win the day. Given that, I expect your welcome to be quite the warm one.”</p><p>“Me? No way. I’m like you. A total shadow.”</p><p>Rishid leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his face against his fingertips. Then he slowly drew his gaze down from Yuugi's face to the puzzle around the teen's neck. As he stared at the golden artifact, he said, "Legend says that Seti III toiled his entire life trying to solve that puzzle of yours. He was a man desperate to free his cousin. As the reigning pharaoh, he would have had many advisors at his disposal. It is likely that he set at least a few of these to the task as well. In the end, none could best it and they hid it away to wait for destiny to take its course."</p><p>When his tale finished, Rishid looked back up at Yuugi. "You are barely a man in terms of years, and yet you did what none of them could. Perhaps this simply means that you are better at puzzles than they were. Or perhaps it means that the puzzle sensed something in you that it had spent three millenia searching for. Whatever the case may be, you are far more than a shadow, Yuugi Mutou.</p><p>“You are also done with your meal,” Rishid added with a soft smile. Then he stood, taking Yuugi’s now empty plate. “I will leave you now to rest. May your dreams be pleasant ones.”</p><p>The teen could only nod, too stunned to speak. When he eventually regained his composure, he glanced towards the back of the plane. Rishid was once again in his original seat, reading over his book. For a brief moment, Yuugi considered interrupting and asking a few more questions, but he quickly dismissed the idea. Rishid was right. They had no idea what was waiting in Egypt. The best thing that Yuugi could do right now was sleep.</p><hr/><p>The next time Yuugi opened his eyes, he found the pale, purple glow of pre-dawn peaking through the windows. That had to mean that they were nearing the end of their flight.</p><p>He glanced around to see who else was awake and found Pharaoh sitting across from him. The Egyptian didn’t seem to notice that Yuugi had woken up, nor did he appear to be waiting to speak with his partner. All of his attention was focused out of the window and down at the world below.</p><p>Yuugi glanced out of his own window and saw a sprawling desert below them. He didn't know for certain that it was Egypt, but that didn't matter. It was still close enough in appearance to have Pharaoh thinking of his past. Of the memories now lost to him.</p><p><em>"Are you alright?" </em>Yuugi asked, sending the question through their link in order to avoid waking the others.</p><p>Pharaoh started, gaze shifting from the desert to his partner. A smile softened his features, making Yuugi's heart race. "I am fine, partner, though I am surprised to see you awake. I fear that I kept you up far later than I should have last night."</p><p><em>"Don't worry about it," </em>Yuugi replied, cheeks flushing as his traitorous brain thought of another scenario that would result in that statement.  Before he could tumble too far down the rabbit hole, he quickly changed the subject, latching onto the first innocent thing that he could think of. <em>"</em><em>I see that you changed your outfit back."</em></p><p>"Yes," Pharaoh agreed, looking embarrassed. "I am sorry that you had to see me like that."</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean? You looked fine. Regal, even."</em>
</p><p>"But it was so torn and blood stained! More of a rag than clothing."</p><p><em>"You and I clearly have very different definitions of the word 'rag'," </em>Yuugi teased. Then he frowned. <em>"</em><em>Wait, if you don't like it, then why were you wearing it?"</em></p><p>At that, Pharaoh turned his gaze back to the window as embarrassment slowly seeped across their link. "It was a misguided effort to protect you."</p><p><em>"Protect me," </em>Yuugi echoed, raising his eyebrow in confused disbelief.</p><p>Pharaoh’s only response was a slight nod, his gaze still firmly focused on the window.</p><p>Yuugi frowned, considering the implications of that statement. He could see a crazed logic to it, he supposed. Modern clothing meant a connection to the modern world and to Yuugi himself. He didn’t comment on that, though. Instead, he leaned forward, placing a hand on Pharaoh’s transparent knee.</p><p>The Egyptian turned, once more giving Yuugi his full attention.</p><p>Having those piercing eyes looking down at him made Yuugi flush as he began, <em>"</em><em>I-"</em></p><p>That was all that he managed to say before a short burst of static drew their attention to the ceiling. A moment later, an unfamiliar voice said something in a language that neither of them could speak. They exchanged confused looks and then Marik was jumping to his feet, calling out that they'd be landing within the hour. After that, it was a flurry of activity. People were shaken awake, breakfast was eaten, and morning routines were completed as best they could be.</p><p>Then the plane was touching down and they were being guided to two waiting town cars so that they could begin the next part of their journey.</p><hr/><p>The cars pulled up before a large, white house surrounded by sprawling green lawns. Once the group had exited their respective cars and acquired their meager luggage, Marik guided them to the front door. He threw it open to reveal an elaborate sitting room that was occupied by a single person. A tall, willowy, dark-haired woman with ochre skin who was seated on a white couch, sipping on something from a white mug as she read from a sheaf of papers.</p><p>At the sound of their arrival, she placed both items on the glass coffee table before her. Then she took in the group with a baffled expression.</p><p>Marik smiled at her and said, “Good Morning, Ishizu!”</p><p>Ishizu looked from the assembled group to her grinning brother and <em>glared</em><em>.</em> "Welcome home, brother. As you can see, I have made all of the preparations that you requested <em>in your call informing me </em>of your impending arrival."</p><p>Marik's face instantly fell as he snapped his fingers and muttered, "I <em>knew </em>that I was forgetting something!"</p><p>Ishizu said nothing. She merely continued to glare as her younger brother ginned nervously and began to ramble. “In my defense, it’s been quite a day. Well, actually, it’s a new day now. <em> Yesterday </em>was quite a day.”</p><p>This fumbled explanation did nothing to soften her ire, so Marik continued, "In my further defense, the rod's appeared, the eye's been recovered, and this charming individual is the vessel of The Nameless Pharaoh!"</p><p>As he said this, he stepped back and pushed Yuugi forward while babbling, "Assuming that they haven't switched places, that is. If they have, then this <em>is </em>the nameless pharaoh. There's no way to tell based on appearance. Once you hear them talk, though, you can tell it's two people. It's a neat trick. You're gonna love it!"</p><p>Ishizu’s glare disappeared, replaced by a look of wonder. She rose to her feet and cautiously stepped forward, staring at Yuugi the whole time.</p><p>Though the attention made him nervous, Yuugi managed to smile as he bowed and introduced himself. Then he added, “Please don’t be too mad with Marik. He and Rishid saved our lives and it’s really just been a whirlwind ever since.”</p><p>She nodded, still looking stunned as she whispered, “Of course.”</p><p>Then she shook her head and looked between her brothers. "It appears that your trip to Japan was more eventful than we could have ever dreamed. Would one of you please tell me what has happened while the other show our guests to their rooms? There is no need for them to listen to that which they already know and I am certain that they would all appreciate the chance to freshen up after their long trip."</p><p>The brothers exchanged looks and then Rishid nodded. "Of course, sister. I will make sure that they are all happily settled, then join you in your study."</p><p>Ishizu nodded her thanks and then refocused on her guests, treating them to a small bow. “Welcome to our home. While you are here, you are all under our protection. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything and I will ensure that food and drinks are waiting for you when we reconvene.”</p><p>She looked at Marik and asked,  “Would an hour’s time be sufficient?”</p><p>He nodded and Ishizu glanced at the slim watch attached to her wrist. “We shall gather here at 8 o’clock then. For now, I bid you good morning.”</p><p>She bowed once more and then turned, gliding from the room with Marik trailing behind her.</p><p>Yuugi watched them go and then turned to Rishid. “I can see why she’s in charge.”</p><p>The tall Egyptian's only response was a smile as he motioned for his guests to follow him to their waiting accommodations.</p><hr/><p>Yuugi leaned his forehead against the cool tiles of his private shower, closing his eyes and taking a moment to breath in the warm, humid air. The shower had done him wonders, relaxing tension he hadn't realized he'd been carrying. Ishizu had been right. He needed his, but he couldn't stay in here forever.</p><p>He let out a long sigh, then stood up, stepping into the bathroom proper where a basket full of fluffy, white towels waited for him. He chose one at random, running it over his hair to soak up the worst of the water. Then he looped it around his neck, moving to stand before the mirror. At the sight of his own reflection, his lips quirked up into a half-hearted smile.</p><p><em> Same old too short, out of shape, boring me. What could I possibly offer to a king? </em> he thought as he went back to drying himself off. </p><p>He knew that he should be thinking about all of the things that had brought them to Egypt, but he couldn’t help it. Now that he’d realized his feelings for Pharaoh, his brain kept looping back to what they meant.</p><p>
  <em> Stupid teenage hormones. This was bad enough when I got distracted by pretty girls! Now I’ve gotta keep my cool while literally bonded to what is apparently my ideal man? Unfair. Why couldn’t I have stayed oblivious? </em>
</p><p>That notion made him pause. Then he looped the towel around his neck again, leaning back against the shower's glass door. He gazed up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. As he slowly let it out, he placed a hand against his heart. Its pace was steady, if slightly elevated by his current line of thought.</p><p>
  <em>I guess I wouldn't want that, though, would I? For all the trouble that this might cause, I'm happy that I know. I don't know where this journey is going to take us, but I know there's a chance that it might end with me never seeing him again. Best that I know about these feelings now so that I can make the most of whatever time I have left by his side. If something separates us, then I want to be able to treasure every memory. I don't know if I could do that if I only realized how I felt once he was gone.</em>
</p><p>Yuugi pushed off the wall and threw his towel into the empty basket clearly meant for dirty laundry. Then he grabbed the pile of clothes that he'd brought in with him. Soon enough, he was dressed in baggy, grey cargo shorts, a sleeveless black tee, and a short-sleeved, white zip-up hoodie that he left hanging open.</p><p>After a glance in the mirror confirmed that he looked somewhat presentable, he pushed open the bathroom door and stepped out into the main room.</p><p>The puzzle was still sitting on the bed where he’d left it, though it appeared that Pharaoh had grown tired of waiting. The Egyptian was in his transparent form, sitting on the room’s window seat, gazing outside with a far-off look.</p><p>At the sight of his partner, Yuugi stopped. His heart began to flutter and a love-struck smile spread across his face.</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I wouldn’t want to miss this. Not for the world. </em>
</p><p>He was so caught up in memorizing the image that he lost track of time. A fact that he only became aware of when Pharaoh smiled and said, “I can feel you staring, partner. Is something on your mind?”</p><p>“No, sorry,” Yuugi muttered, flushing crimson as he hurried across the room and grabbed the puzzle, looping it around his neck.</p><p>Pharaoh turned his gaze from the outside world, watching Yuugi’s hurried actions with a puzzled look. “You do not need to be embarrassed. It is not as if I minded. If I had, I would have told you to stop.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I can’t sit around watching you look regal all day. We’re supposed to be downstairs soon and I wanted to fill you in on what happened last night.”</p><p>“Last night?” Pharaoh echoed, sounding intrigued.</p><p>Yuugi nodded and quickly summarized his conversation with Rishid. After he finished, Pharaoh let out a low hum, then said, “Very interesting. I suppose that explains why only some cards have the ability to be summoned, doesn’t it?”</p><p>"And I'm betting that dragon we got is on a tablet that Pegasus couldn't get to," Yuugi added.</p><p>“That would make sense,” Pharaoh agreed. “Marik seemed to consider it special beyond all other monsters. It would logically follow that the associated tablet would be stored in a special place, too. Not that it matters much. What matters is that we have the ability to summon it.”</p><p><em>"</em><em>You </em>have the ability to summon it," Yuugi corrected. "If that thing only likes the pharaoh, then I'm not risking it being unhappy that it got the 'vessel' instead."</p><p>"I am not sure that I care that term, 'vessel of the pharaoh'. It makes you sound like a jar whose only purpose is to cart me around."</p><p>"I think that I make a rather nice jar," Yuugi teased, earning a laugh from his partner.</p><p>A knock at the door interrupted their conversation and Yuugi called, “It’s open.”</p><p>A second later, Anzu peeked in and said, "Hey, are you ready to head down? I figured we might as well walk together to make sure that they only have to send one rescue party if we get lost."</p><p>“Sure,” Yuugi replied, rising to his feet and coming to join her. “The house isn’t that big, though.”</p><p>This earned him a disbelieving look. "I'm pretty sure that we could fit our high school in here."</p><p>“And you manage to navigate that perfectly fine,” Yuugi pointed out with a wink.</p><p>“I distinctly recall that we both got lost on the first day,” Anzu reminded him as they began their adventure into the bowels of the Ishtar mansion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Attack Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The once barren sitting room had been transformed into a breakfast buffet. Traditional Egyptian staples such as cheese and fava bean paste sat alongside common Japanese offerings such as rice and grilled fish. There were even a few western options in the mix. A multicultural buffet sure to please both the Egyptian hosts and their Japanese visitors.</p><p>As soon as they saw the food, Honda and Jounouchi dug in with gusto, blowing through their first helpings and rushing back for second. The rest of the group dined at a more sedate pace, casually conversing amongst themselves as they waited for the last of their number to arrive.</p><p>Otogi was sitting towards the edge of the group, eating and listening more than he was talking. He was just about to try a piece of bread spread with a strange, brown paste when the sound of new voices drew his attention to the stairs. Descending from above were the final three members of their group. He grinned at them and waved, calling, "Hey, we were just beginning to worry about you guys."</p><p>Anzu and Yuugi both returned the wave, smiling sheepishly as Ishizu said, "These two took a wrong turn and found themselves in the west wing. Luckily, my necklace deemed their peril worthy of a vision."</p><p>"Wait, really?" Marik asked, giving the item in question a baffled look. "That might be worthy of the top ten."</p><p>"Top ten?" Jounouchi echoed around a mouth full of rice, earning several disgusted looks.</p><p>Marik didn't join in the judgement, though. Instead, he explained, "Top ten weirdest visions. Number one is currently the time it told her that I'd snuck out of bed to play video games, which was just cruel! The thing's supposed to help protect Egypt, not tattle on me!"</p><p>"That vision was perfectly reasonable. The health of a future item bearer was in danger," Ishizu replied regally as she helped herself to a cup of coffee.</p><p>"More like the stupid necklace has adopted its bearer's overprotective habits," Marik muttered, slouching down in his seat as Rishid subtly smiled and asked if anyone would like him to start a fresh pot of coffee.</p><p>Once all of her guests had helped themselves breakfast and taken seats somewhere in the sitting room, Ishizu clapped her hands twice and stood up. "I hope that you were all able to quiet your minds and relax your bodies after your long journey. My brothers have given me the abbreviated version of your trials and, I must say, you have all done better than I could have hoped given your lack of training. That you all made it through the ordeal with your lives intact is a testament to both your ingenuity and your favor with the gods.</p><p>"Unfortunately, your trials are not yet over.</p><p>"As you are all now aware, the nameless pharaoh sealed away a great evil three-thousand years ago. This act saved the world, but it did not stop the threat forever. Throughout the years, the bearers of this necklace have been graced with visions warning us that the seal would one day break. The nature of those visions varied, but over time, the message they carried became clear: our only choice is whether it breaks on our terms or those of the enemy."</p><p>This announcement was followed by a poignant silence. Reactions varied between looks of fear and looks of determination as silence ruled the room.</p><p>After a conversation with Pharaoh, Yuugi spoke. "How do we defeat this dark god, assuming that's what comes with breaking the seal?"</p><p>"It is," Ishizu replied. A soft frown turned down the corners of her mouth as she confessed, "But I am afraid that we do not know the answer."</p><p>Yuugi slumped in his seat, the first tendrils of despair beginning to make themselves known. If the Ishtar's couldn't come up with a plan after three-thousands years, what hope did he have? Images of the puzzle laying smashed on the ground flashed through his mind.</p><p>Before he could sink too deeply into depression, Ishizu added, "However, we believe that the knowledge lies with the one who lives inside your puzzle."</p><p>Throughout this whole affair, Pharaoh had been hovering to the side, listening intently. At this, he perked up, face morphing into a mask of confusion.</p><p>The same emotion was reflected on Yuugi's face, making it so that the assembled group only became aware that the duo had switched places when Pharaoh spoke. "I am sorry, but I do not know how I can be of help to you. My memories are lost to me. I do not even know my true name."</p><p>Ishizu started, staring at Pharaoh in wonder. Then she bowed and greeted him, "My pharaoh, it is my honor to welcome you to the land of your birth."</p><p>"Thank you, but please, do not concern yourself with formalities. There are far more pressing concerns before us. Explain your plan and how I am involved," he commanded with a wave of his hand.</p><p>"It is as you said," Ishizu agreed, rising back to her full height. "We have long known that your return would bring about the final confrontation. What we did not know was what your role would be. We had hoped that you would bring with you the long hidden knowledge of the enemy, but feared that this might not be the case had your memories been taken by the spell. Though this may appear to be what has happened, we now have reason to hope that you still retain that which you believe to be forgotten."</p><p>Pharaoh learned forward in his seat, looking intrigued. "And what reasoning has led you to think this?"</p><p>"You are still in possession of both your ka and the seat of your ba," Ishizu explained.</p><p>From his chair, Marik rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Told you."</p><p>The act went unnoticed by his sister, who continued, "This gives us hope that you may still possess some attachment to your ib as well."</p><p>This statement was mostly met with blank stares, but Pharaoh recognized the word from his studies. "My heart?"</p><p>At this, Marik made a strange noise and began to wave his hand in a rocking motion that clearly meant "kind of".</p><p>Ishizu turned to her brother and treated him to an annoyed glare. "Would you like to take over teaching?"</p><p>"No, no! You're doing fine! Continue. Please," he insisted, motioning for her to keep speaking.</p><p>In reply, she smiled and said, "Then keep quiet."</p><p>He nodded his agreement and minmed zipping his lips shut before giving her a double thumbs up while Rishid just sighed and sipped at his coffee.</p><p>For her part, Ishizu rolled her eyes and then returned to her lecture. "Yes, my pharaoh, the Egyptian word 'ib' is often translated as 'heart', but that translation is not exact. While the ancients were wise in many things, they lacked our modern understanding of the body and its various parts. They were under the mistaken belief that the physical heart performed the functions of both the heart and the brain.</p><p>"For them, your heart held your memories. It was the source of all of your thoughts and emotions, even in death. Though we now know that this is not the case in a physical sense, the metaphysical elements hold true. The only thing we cannot say with certainty is if the ib is indeed tied to a physical organ.</p><p>"Before I continue, I must ask, do you all now understand the purpose of the ib?"</p><p>Nods and various sounds of agreement came from the assembled group.</p><p>Ishizu smiled and continued, "Excellent. Then I can now explain our idea. The entire plan hinges on this concept, so please, do not hesitate to ask questions.</p><p>"After your sacrifice, your cousin, Seti III, set about trying to free you. His efforts were many and eventually resulted in the creation of a spell centered around the ib. The spell takes the memories, emotions, and thoughts contained within and uses them to create a construct from piecing those items together. This construct can then be entered and explored."</p><p>"So it's a place?" Jounouchi interrupted, looking confused.</p><p>"In a sense, yes," Ishizu agreed. "Though not a physical one. It is a metaphysical construct we call a 'memory world.' For those of us who enter this construct, it will seem as if we have gone back in time, but this is not the case. It is not a doorway to the past, merely a window that we can look through. It will also not be a fully accurate reflection of what once was. It will be the world as the owner perceived it.</p><p>"If the owner has truly forgotten something, we will not find it there. This was Seti III fate. By the time that the spell was created, there were few yet living whose ibs might contain memories of that which was lost. All of these were explored and some knowledge was gained, but it was limited at best. Nothing close to what was needed if they hoped to win the day.</p><p>"We have not used this spell since. There has been no one whose memories might reveal the truth. With the return of our pharaoh, though, that is changed. If you will allow us to perform this spell on you, we may finally learn that which was lost."</p><p>Ishizu finished her lecture with a small bow and then stood waiting, looking at Pharaoh expectantly.</p><p>He didn't reply right away. Instead, his gaze grew distant as he lost himself in thought. After a minute or so, his eyes darted to look at his partner and he asked, "<em>What do you think?"</em></p><p>"It's your call. They're your memories," Yuugi replied with a shrug.</p><p><em>"And you are my advisor. Advise me," </em>Pharaoh retorted with a wink, making Yuugi laugh.</p><p>"I don't remember taking <em>that </em>job."</p><p>
  <em>"It is an important sub role of the partner position."</em>
</p><p>"Yes, of course, how could I forget?" Yuugi teased. Then he rested his chin in his left hand and began to think. A few moments later he offered, "Well, the obvious first question is 'what are the risks'?"</p><p>Pharaoh parotted the question and Ishizu replied, "Unknown, but potentially life and limb. The goal of this spell is to give you as much knowledge as possible of the enemy. This may mean that you come into contact with him and we cannot say what the consequences would be should you perish. That event has never happened in a memory world."</p><p>Pharaoh nodded solemnly and turned back to Yuugi with a questioning look.</p><p>"At least she's being honest," the smaller teen muttered with a sigh. Then he looked at his partner and said, "I don't like the thought of risking our lives, but I don't see another choice."</p><p>
  <em>"Who said you will be risking your life? You do not need-"</em>
</p><p>"If it's possible for me to go, I'm going," Yuugi interrupted with a glare. "And before you start complaining, remember, this dark god threatens the whole world. Would you really put <em>my </em>life before everyone else's?"</p><p><em>"Turnabout is not fair play, partner," </em>Pharaoh pouted, but it was clear that the matter was settled. After a final, worried glanced at Yuugi, Pharaoh turned back to Ishizu and said, "How do we go about creating this memory world?"</p><p>Ishizu smiled serenely and then turned to her eldest brother. "Rishid, if you would please bring out your item."</p><p>He nodded and then, to the visitor's surprise, removed his shirt. There, hidden under the fabric, was a pair of scales strapped to his chest with an elaborate harness.</p><p>"The millennium scales are not easily hung from a chain like many of the other items," he explained as he began to remove the harness. "This is the easiest way for their bearer to carry the item with them while still being able to use both of their hands."</p><p>When the scales had been freed, he took them in hand and then looked at Pharaoh. "To test this theory, I must ask that you and your vessel separate. Otherwise, this test may only prove that Yuugi is in possession of his ib."</p><p>"I suppose," Pharaoh reluctantly agreed. Then he and Yuugi switched places once more. When the switch was done, Yuugi removed the puzzle from his neck and walked across the room until he felt their link break.</p><p>"Our link is gone now. As far as we know, that means we're separated," Yuugi said, turning to face Rishid. "What happens now?"</p><p>"Now I will use my item's special ability," Rishid replied as he held the scale out towards the millennium puzzle. "Its ability allows me to test if a person has lived a life in service to order and truth instead of chaos in and lies. The source of this information is the ib, so if Pharaoh can be tested, then his ib is at least partially intact."</p><p>Silence fell as Rishid closed his eyes and activated his item. A moment later, the scales moved and Rishid smiled. "You have been judged worthy, my pharaoh. More importantly, your ib is intact. The spell can be cast."</p><p>As Yuugi walked back to his puzzle, Anzu glanced between the Ishtars and asked, "What happens now?"</p><p>"A lot of boring lessons and possibly a wardrobe change," Marik replied with a grin as Ishizu once more assumed her lecture stance. All around the room, the assembled group made themselves comfortable. They had a feeling that they were going to be here for a while.</p><hr/><p>Several hours later, Yuugi found himself once more in his room. He was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, processing the avalanche of information they’d gone over in the past six hours. His brain felt like mush and, as much as he wanted to set Pharaoh free, he was glad that Ishizu had insisted that they wait until tomorrow. There was no way any of them were going to be in top shape without a good night’s rest.</p><p>The thought made him sigh as he turned his head towards the room’s window seat. Pharaoh was once again sitting there, staring out at Egypt.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Yuugi asked.</p><p>Pharaoh shrugged, making a noncommittal hum. “I do not know. A part of me is excited that I might finally learn the truth of my past. Another part is terrified of what my memories might unlock. I know nothing of who I once was. What if it turns out that I was someone terrible?”</p><p>“You sacrificed everything to save the world,” Yuugi pointed out. “I’m pretty sure that means you’ll be at least somewhat decent.”</p><p>This earned a small smile from the Egyptian. “A sound argument, as always, but I am afraid that my fears are not born of logic. I do not think that I will know peace until I have been made whole by reclaiming that which was lost to me.”</p><p>Silence fell between the duo as they both lost themselves in their own musings. Eventually, Yuugi got up and came to lean against the wall beside his partner. When Pharaoh looked up curiously, the smaller teen focused his gaze on the ground and bit his lip. He brought his hands to rest on the puzzle’s golden surface, nervously running them over the smooth metal as he whispered, “You know, if this doesn’t work, I- I’d give you all of my memories, if you asked.”</p><p>Pharaoh said nothing and Yuugi felt a flush creeping over his features. “Sorry, that was sil-”</p><p>He broke off mid-sentence as transparent bronze hands came to rest on top of his own solid pale ones. He looked up to see his partner standing there, smiling softly. “If only it were that easy.</p><p>“Every one of your memories has been a precious gift, but there is something within me that knows they are not mine. Something that refuses to use them as substitutes for that which I lost. While your memories have given me knowledge, context for the world in which you live, they have not provided an understanding of how <em> I </em> view the world. Many things still confuse me. Primarily emotions and social interactions. Trying to understand these concepts through your memories is like… like hearing someone tell you a story instead of going through the adventure on your own.”</p><p>“Of course,” Yuugi murmured, ducking his head. “Like I said, it was a silly idea.”</p><p>Pharaoh reached out, placing his hand below Yuugi’s chin. Though there was no pressure in the touch, Yuugi raised his head anyway, coming to stare into soft, purple eyes. “It is not ‘silly’. It is a wonderful dream. If I could erase the threats that stand against us and become complete simply by sharing your memories, I would do so without hesitation.”</p><p>The intimacy of the moment made Yuugi’s flush deepen and he found himself at a loss for words. Luckily, Pharaoh didn’t seem to notice as he stepped back and returned to his seat, motioning for Yuugi to join him.</p><p>Once the duo was sitting side-by-side, Pharaoh changed the topic. “Before you shower or take a nap, I think that we should discuss what Ishizu suggested when we parted ways. Are you comfortable giving her the eye?”</p><p>Yuugi considered this and then shrugged. “Not entirely, but I think that it’s the best option we have. If Kaiba or Pegasus or some other threat shows up while we’re in there, Rishid and Ishizu will need to be able to focus on keeping us safe. They can’t do that if we’ve left a random item unguarded in our room just because we don’t know the Ishtars all that well. I don’t like trusting them so fast, but we don’t have the luxury of time. We have to trust our guts and hope for the best.”</p><p>“I agree. Ideally we’d be able to equip one of our number with the eye to allow for an additional magic user, but-”</p><p>“But we’re not sacrificing anyone’s eye just yet and you sensed something off about it.”</p><p>Pharaoh nodded. “On the plane, Marik mentioned that certain items might be tainted. I believe this could explain what I was sensing within the eye.”</p><p>“Yet another thing to ask the Ishtars about,” Yuugi groaned, leaning back against the window.</p><p>“Or perhaps we don’t,” Pharaoh mused, earning a confused look from his partner.</p><p>In response, he made a vague, hand waving gesture and said, “We are hopefully about to enter a world made of my memories. If there are answers to our questions, I would rather seek them out there than listen to theories on what they might be. While I have no doubt as to the careful nature of their research, it is still just that: research. </p><p>“If there is one thing that I have learned from my own studies of Egypt, it is that scholars can only get so much evidence from the remnants of the past. At the end of the day, the modern view of ancient history is riddled with best-guess efforts that are undoubtedly biased by the historians personal world views. Even when a record specifically details something, there is not always a method by which to verify those words and we all know humans can lie. </p><p>“Given how limited the records from my time are, I believe that Ishtars have given us all that they can in order to ready ourselves for this journey. From this point forward, it is up to us to discover the truth.”</p><p>“And here I was thinking that we’d need at least another month’s worth of all-day lectures to be ready for this,” Yuugi mused, smiling fondly at his partner. “You’re right, though. No amount of modern guessing will prepare us to travel into the past.”</p><p>Pharaoh reached out, placing a hand against Yuugi’s thigh. As the smaller teen tried not to flush once more, Pharaoh grinned and declared, “I have no doubt that, whatever awaits us, we can best it as long as we have each other.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Into the Ib</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuugi jerked awake with a gasp. His eyes darted around the dimly lit room and then fell closed as he let out a sigh, leaning back against his pillows. Just a dream. Nothing more than a strange, silly dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” a voice asked, prompting Yuugi to open his eyes once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, leaning over him, was Pharaoh. The Egyptian appeared to have materialized directly on top of Yuugi, a common occurrence in the wake of the smaller teen’s infrequent nightmares. What was </span>
  <b>
    <em>not </em>
  </b>
  <span>common was the way that Yuugi's brain immediately switched from lingering fear to lustful interest. How had he never noticed how intimate this position was? Gods, if someone walked in on them...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip, face flushing as he forced those thoughts aside and choked out, “I’m fine. It was just a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pharaoh frowned, leaning closer so that their lips were mere inches apart. “Are you certain? You sound odd and your face appears flushed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I’m good,” Yuugi squeaked, sitting up, forcing Pharaoh to lean back into a sitting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strange behavior only made the taller teen’s frown deepen as he asked, “What was the subject of this nightmare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing all that interesting or logical,” Yuugi replied with a shrug, grateful for the slight change in topic. “I was at school, in class, but you were missing, so I went to find you. I couldn’t, though, so I kept getting more and more anxious. I think that we had a test to take or something like that? Whatever it was, I had to make sure that you were there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Yuugi finished speaking, Pharaoh sighed and let his gaze drop to his own lap. “I am sorry to be the cause of your anxiety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not!” Yuugi cried, distressed. “I mean, sure, I’m anxious about today, but I get anxious about a lot of stuff. If it wasn’t this, it would be failing a test or giving a speech in class. At least this time, my anxiety is reasonable. Fate of the world and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. I would still rather that you were free from any form of anxiety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day,” Yuugi said with a sigh. Then he glanced over at the bedside table. The glowing clock read 5:08 am. “We might as well get ready and head downstairs. I’m not gonna be able to get back to sleep any time soon and we’re supposed to meet up by 7 am anyway. Plus, between jet lag and anxiety, I doubt that we’re the only ones awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Yuugi rose to his feet and threw open the window’s curtains. Dawn’s first light flooded the room as the teen stretched and headed towards the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pharaoh watched him go and then heaved a sigh of his own before standing up and walking to the window. He looked out at the world beyond, taking in the serene calm of early morning as he waited for his partner’s return.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Once he’d completed his morning rituals, Yuugi made his way down to the front parlor. This time, he managed to navigate the Ishtar mansion without getting lost. When he arrived, he found Marik and Otogi sitting in silence. Marik was reading from a rather large book while Otogi scratched away at a notepad. At the sound of Yuugi’s footsteps, both of the teens paused their pursuits and looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi bid them “good morning” with a shy wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning! Or, if you’re going off of our internal clocks, afternoon!” Marik replied, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s apparently already afternoon in Japan,” Otogi explained with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean that the others are already up?” Yuugi asked, glancing around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honda got up around an hour ago and is off with Rishid for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>morning jog</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Marik said, revulsion clear. Then he shuddered lightly and continued, “Your grandpa’s also up and wandering about our museum of a house with Ishizu. Haven’t seen Anzu or Jou yet, but they could be up and about, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t surprise me if Anzu’s doing some morning calisthenics somewhere, but Jou’s almost definitely still sleeping,” Yuugi said with a grin. “Anyway, is there anything I can do to help with breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t worry about it. Ishizu’s got someone delivering the same buffet we did yesterday. We might need help bringing it all in, but until then, just pull up a chair and relax. There’s tea and coffee on the table over there as well as juice and water in the kitchenette we showed you last night. Feel free to help yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi gave his thanks and wandered off, returning a few moments later with a cup of green tea. By then, Marik had returned to his book, but Otogi appeared to have abandoned his notes. Instead, he was looking at Yuugi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their gazes met, Yuugi smiled shyly and said, “How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean the whole fleeing the country and discovering that magic is real thing or are you asking in a more general sense?” Otogi teased, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first,” Yuugi replied with a laugh, taking the seat closest to the game designer. “Sorry, I really should have checked up on you earlier. Everyone else sort-of got to choose to be involved. You just got dragged along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otogi thought about it for a second and then shrugged. “I’m good for the most part. I mean, there’s a non-zero chance that this is all some weird dream, but if it is, then it’s a crazy realistic one. No weird jumps from place-to-place. No lack of memories. I’m not in my underwear. You know, the usual dream junk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Assuming that this is all real, well, so far I’m kind-of enjoying it? The dragons were terrifying and the end of the world stuff isn’t great, but I’ve never had an adventure like this in the real world. It’s even giving me some ideas,” he added, turning his notepad around and offering it to Yuugi. Several semi-decent sketches of various millennium items dotted the page along with notes on their different abilities. “This whole ancient Egypt thing would make a great game, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Yuugi murmured as he took the notepad. He flipped through the pages and then looked up at Otogi with wide eyes. “An RPG?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the idea! I’m thinking that, instead of the standard list of classes, you really only have one or two of those with item specialization and character backstory being the real draw. It’s just an idea, though, and I definitely don’t know if I could really make it work. Assuming you’re not offended by the whole thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all! I could see how this would be fun if it were just a game. In fact, I could give you my thoughts?” Yuugi offered. Then he bit his lip, flushing, worried that he’d just made everything awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of dismissing the idea or looking annoyed, Otogi leaned forward, green eyes shining with delight. “Sure! You know way more about this stuff than I do! Give me the brain dump!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi smiled and began to list off how he’d make a game about the items work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo spent the next hour in heated discussion on the potential game, only stopping when Ishizu and Sugoroku entered the room. Soon, all of their group had assembled and breakfast had been delivered. When that was finished, Ishizu gathered them all around and handed everyone but Rishid a piece of folded cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are your outfits. You will need to change into them before the ritual can begin. Rishid and Marik will assist the gentlemen while I help Anzu with the lady's garment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she turned to Anzu and led her from the room, leaving the men to examine their outfits. They had all been given a white linen skirt of some type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they puzzled over how to put the thing on, Marik clapped his hands and decreed, “Okay, shendyt time!” Then he demonstrated how to fasten the cloth so it wouldn’t fall down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others followed suit, removing their shirts and pants before attaching the shendyts around their waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were done, Jounouchi looked around and mused, “It looks like we’re all at an onsen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others laughed and then took various seats around the room while they waited for the women to rejoin them. As they waited, Pharaoh materialized beside Yuugi and studied the group. Then he said, “I suppose that I should change as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yuugi could say a word, Pharaoh closed his eyes and switched outfits. Gone was the familiar grey shirt and black leather pants. Now the Egyptian stood with arms crossed over bare, sun-kissed skin. The only covering he wore the same, simple skirt that the others had adopted. Unlike the others, he had accented the look with the plethora of golden jewelry that he had been wearing when he was first trapped inside the puzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi stared, heart racing, as Pharaoh held his arms out to expose sculpted muscles with almost no body-fat to speak of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it suit me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am not going to survive this and it won’t be the dark god that kills me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yuugi thought hysterically, face flushing crimson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This sudden change earned curious looks from several of the others and a worried one from Pharaoh. Before anyone could say anything, though, Anzu and Ishizu returned. While Ishizu hadn’t changed, Anzu was now sporting a simple, white linen dress that went down to just below her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that you are all prepared for the journey,” Ishizu said by way of greeting. Then she motioned for Rishid to stand up and join her while adding, “If anyone has need of the restroom or the like, I would suggest going now. While the spell may cause you to feel as if you are still in your body, those will remain here. All that will depart is your spirit and you will be gone for several hours. It is best to ensure that your body has as few needs as possible during that time. If you have no need to relieve yourselves, then take a seat and adopt a position that your body could maintain even in sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the others rushed through their final preparations, Ishizu approached Yuugi with a strange, black object in her hand. “Yuugi, might I make a suggestion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ishizu held out the black object, which was now clearly revealed to be a wig. “I believe that you should wear this. I know that it will not be the most comfortable of accessories, but given your appearance…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My appear- oh, you mean how I kind-of look like Pharaoh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ishizu nodded. “Indeed. Given that we do not wish for you to be confused with the one whom you bare, it seems prudent to make this small alteration to your appearance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi sighed but gave his agreement, allowing Ishizu to help him put on the wig. Once that was done, he found a seat and waited for the others to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were all in their places, Ishizu nodded and spoke once more, “Remember, if the spell works, it will appear as if you have entered the world of the past. This will not be what has transpired. Instead, you will be in a world made from the pharaoh’s memories. Nothing you do there can change what once occurred. The past is, as they say, written in stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, it is still in your best interest to act as if you belong in this world. We do not know what influence the dark one may have there. You do not want to draw attention to yourselves unless no other option is available to you. Blend in, seek out that which is lost to us, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>be careful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There is no way for you to break the spell. Only we can do that and we have no way to see what you are experiencing. All that we can do is break the spell at the set time or when a vision tells me to do so. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group nodded, signaling that they were ready to go, and then Ishizu turned to Marik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing but the utmost faith in you, brother. Though your methods are unorthodox, your knowledge of the past and magic are worthy of one born to our order. I trust you to be their guide and do all that you can to assure the success of this mission. Our thoughts and blessings will be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Marik didn’t make a joke or roll his eyes. Instead, he gave a genuine smile and said, “I love you, too, sis. And you, Rishid. Now, send us to the past. I’m ready to finally get some answers.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The first thing Yuugi noticed was the heat. The oppressive, all-consuming heat. He opened his eyes and then immediately closed them, overwhelmed by the bright sunshine. After taking a deep breath, he slowly opened them once more, allowing himself to acclimatize to the light. When he had, a feeling of awe swept over him. It appeared that the spell had worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was now standing on the edge of a clearly ancient city. Single-story, mud-brick buildings were everywhere. In the far distance, he could see what appeared to be a towering stone building. Probably some sort of temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really worked,” someone murmured and Yuugi turned to see Marik standing nearby. The blond looked stunned, gaze focused on the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t alone. The rest of the group stood nearby, clearly going through the same acclimatizing process that Yuugi had just finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How are you feeling, Pharaoh?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuugi asked across their link and then froze. A moment later, he glanced down at his chest. Panic began to claw at his heart as his body began to shake. Someone grabbed him by the shoulders and demanded, “Yug, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My puzzle! Pharaoh! They’re- they’re gone!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Facing What Was Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick notes before you start reading:<br/><br/>Kemet is the ancient Egyptian word for the part of Egypt touched by the Nile, which is basically what they thought of as their kingdom<br/><br/>Waset is one of the Egyptian names for the city now know as Luxor and commonly referred to as Thebes by scholars since that was the name given to it by the Greeks.<br/><br/>Kohl is the word for the black eyeliner Egyptians wore<br/><br/>The Ancient Egyptian language is sometimes called Kemetic, but I'll just be calling it Egyptian to avoid confusion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pharaoh did his best to maintain a mask of regal indifference while he desperately tried to piece together what had happened. One moment he had been in the Ishtar’s living room, listening to the words of the spell. The next moment he was here, in some sort of grand room, surrounded by people he did not know, all of whom were speaking in a strange language that he had no hope of understanding.</p><p>The current speaker was a man lying prostrate on the ground. His words were muffled, but clearly impassioned. Possibly some sort of plea?</p><p>To make matters worse, Pharaoh had a horrible feeling that <b> <em>he </em> </b>was the one being addressed by this unknown man. Which was just marvelous. How was he supposed to get out of this one?</p><p>He kept his face directed towards the pleading man, but moved his eyes from side to side, looking for salvation. To his right were rather generic looking guards, no help there. Standing to his left, however, were more guards and a short man with far more elaborate robes than any of the guards. An advisor or captain of some sort?</p><p>Pharaoh did his best to study the man in spite of the odd angle. What he found surprised him.</p><p>
  <em> That cannot be Yuugi’s grandfather, can it? Why would he be here, but not the others?  </em>
</p><p>The thought was quickly dismissed after a few moments of careful study. Though the man looked similar to Sugoroku, it was the similarity one might expect to see in a brother or a cousin, not a true duplicate. The skin alone gave that away. Sugoroku had always shared his grandson’s pale, Asian skin. This man had the kind of dark skin characteristic of someone from the middle east. He was also dressed in an entirely different outfit than Sugoroku had been when the spell was cast. It reminded Pharaoh of what he himself had worn when he first awakened in the puzzle, though the cape and swaths of golden jewelry were missing. In their place was far simpler - though still expensive-looking - jewelry and a large pendant. Try as he might, Pharaoh couldn’t make out the shape of it from this angle.</p><p>The man seemed to sense that he was being watched and turned his head ever so slightly towards Pharaoh. When their eyes met, the old man subtly raised his eyebrows, asking a silent question.</p><p>In response, Pharaoh carefully raised his hand to his head as if scratching an itch or adjusting the garment that he now realized was sitting there. When his hand met his head, he gave the briefest of grimaces. Then he lowered his hand and returned to his mask of indifference.</p><p>Concern flashed through the old man’s eyes and he gave a small nod. Then he stepped forward, interrupting the petitioner. Whatever he said, it appeared to instantly halt the proceedings. Then the old man turned to Pharaoh and bowed.</p><p>Taking this as a sign that he could move, Pharaoh rose from his seat, doing his best to look regal. Once he was standing, he expected the old man to lead him from the room, but nothing happened. Instead, the old man stayed bowing, clearly waiting for a sign that he could straighten once more.</p><p>After a moment’s internal panic, Pharaoh gave a slight cough and then motioned for the man to rise. This seemed to work and none of the people standing around the room appeared confused by the exchange. The same could not be said for the old man. Though his face remained passive, there was concern in his eyes once more.</p><p>He said something to the assembled room and then walked through a nearby doorway. Pharaoh and the guards followed. As they made their way out of the room, Pharaoh glanced back at the seat that he’d previously been sitting in and almost tripped over his own feet. Was that <b> <em>a throne</em> </b>?</p><hr/><p>For the first few minutes after realizing that Pharaoh and the puzzle were gone, Yuugi had been too busy panicking to notice what was going on around him. Eventually, though, his breathing calmed and he began to be able to process his surroundings once more. He glanced around and discovered that he was sitting on the ground, leaning against the trunk of a tree with sprawling branches. Anzu, Jounouchi, Marik, and his grandfather were all sitting in a semicircle in front of him, watching him with worried looks.</p><p>After taking a moment to compose himself, he took a deep breath and then asked, “Has there been any sign of Pharaoh?”</p><p>They all shook their heads and Marik said, “No, I’m sorry. Honda and Otogi went down into the city to see what they could learn, though. They should be back soon. Until then, you need to focus on breathing slowly and getting yourself in a state where you can walk again. We can’t have you collapsing if we need to move quickly.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded and closed his eyes, doing as instructed until Anzu cried, “There they are!”</p><p>He opened his eyes and saw Honda and Otogi coming up out of the city. The looks on their faces made Yuugi’s heart begin to race once more. They didn’t look happy.</p><p>“Hey guys, we’ve got a problem,” Otogi said by way of greeting, earning nothing but concerned looks. “This is just an educated guess because we couldn’t understand anything, but I think that everyone in town is speaking Egyptian.”</p><p>Marik let out a low curse, slapping his forehead. Then he groaned dramatically and lowered his hand, dragging it over his face in the process. “Of course they’re speaking Egyptian. The version of Pharaoh we know might only be fluent in Japanese, but this world is based on his <em> memories </em>. Why would those change the language to something modern just because that’s what he speaks now? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”</p><p>After a few more moments of angry muttering, Marik stopped, took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. “Okay. Okay, we can work with this. None of you will know the language, but I do and, if we’re where I think we are, foreign traders aren’t unheard of. The fact that you can’t speak Egyptian won’t stand out too much. I can claim to be a translator you hired. It means we won’t be able to split up and look for Pharaoh like I’d hoped, but that’s not the end of the world. Splitting up might not the best call anyway since we don't know how safe this place is.”</p><p>When he finished these rambling musings, he turned to look at Yuugi and asked, “Do you think that you can walk?”</p><p>Yuugi nodded, rising to his feet with a determined look. “I’ll be fine. What matters right now is going into that city and finding my partner.”</p><hr/><p>The old man and the group of guards guided Pharaoh down the hallway of what appeared to be some sort of grand building. The style was clearly Egyptian, but it didn’t remind Pharaoh of any of the temples he’d seen in his studies. Perhaps this was a palace or some other government building? That would certainly explain the throne.</p><p>These idle musings ground to a halt when the old man stopped, calling out to someone coming down the hallway. The figure hurried closer and Pharaoh realized that it was a young woman.</p><p>The old man said something to her and she gave Pharaoh a worried look. Then she let out a string of sounds that were most likely a question aimed at Pharaoh. Unsure what else to do, he simply placed a hand to his head and grimaced.</p><p>The young woman’s eyes widened in alarm. Then she nodded to the old man and began to walk away. The guards followed her and so Pharaoh began walking, too. As they made their way though the building, she kept giving him strange looks. Occasionally she'd even open her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but she'd always close it without speaking a word.</p><p>Eventually, they stopped at a doorway. Then the young woman turned to the guards and gave what appeared to be some sort of command. They nodded and took up places outside of the room, allowing the her and Pharaoh to enter alone.</p><p>The room they entered appeared to be an elaborate sort of bedchamber. A large, lavishly decorated bed sat in front of them. To the right, a small sitting area was arranged with similarly opulent chairs and couches. Various chests and sets of drawers sat against the walls with art decorating the otherwise empty spaces between these. Pharaoh glanced around the room, admiring the decadence, and then froze.</p><p>There, coming around from the other side of the bed, was some sort of giant cat. Not a lion, he knew what those looked like and they didn’t have spots. Which ones had sports? Leopards? He didn’t know and it didn’t matter. What mattered was that the creature was slowly prowling towards them, eyes focused on Pharaoh.</p><p>He had no idea what he should do. Should he run? Protect the girl? Call for aid and hope that the guards understood the tone if not the words?</p><p>As these desperate thoughts swirled through his mind, the girl spoke. Two things about this stood out to Pharaoh. First, there was no fear in her voice. Second, around halfway through whatever she was saying, he began to <em> understand her </em>.</p><p>“-Tem? Why won’t you say anything?”</p><p>Knowledge and memories flooded Pharaoh’s mind, as if a switch had been flipped inside his head. One moment, he was lost. A stranger in a world of unknowns. The next, he was more himself than he’d been in millennia. He knew these rooms. They were his own! And he knew this <em> cheetah </em>, too. She was no enemy to him.</p><p>A wide smile spread across his face as he dropped to his knees and cried, “Nedjemet!”</p><p>The cheetah let out a contented purr, moving to rub her face against her master’s cheek as he wrapped his arms around her neck.</p><p>“Oh sure, talk to the overgrown house cat. Not like I’ve been trying to get you to speak for the last ten minutes or anything.” Though the words were joking, the tone was anything but. Clearly his lack of response had hurt this woman.</p><p>He turned around to apologize and felt a surge of affection sweep through him. <em> Mana</em>. How had he failed to recognize his own cousin? The girl who had been as a sister to him for as long as he could remember. The favored playmate of his youth. His stalwart companion in terrorizing those who called the harem home.</p><p>As he studied her long forgotten face, he felt as if he wanted to cry. When he’d thought about regaining his memories, it had been through the lens of fulfilling his task and saving the world. He had known that there would be more to it than just knowledge, but there was knowing and then there was <em> experiencing.</em> Only now did truly he realize all that he had been missing.</p><p>
  <em> I had a family. People whom I loved and who loved me in return. A whole life forgotten.  </em>
</p><p>He took a shuddering breath, swallowing around the lump in his throat, and then choked out, “I am sorry, Mana. I do not know what came over me, but I am better now.”</p><p>At the sound of his voice, Mana’s hurt look vanished, replaced by one of concern. She knelt at his side, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek as she studied his face with a worried look. “What’s wrong, Tem? You sound as if you are going to cry.”</p><p>He shook his head, closing his eyes as a few traitorous tears fell. “It is nothing. I am simply happy to see you.”</p><p>“You speak as if we have been apart for months, but you last saw me two days ago,” she replied, disbelief coloring her voice. “Siamun was right to send for a doctor. One of them should be here soon. You should lay down until then.”</p><p>He shook his head, opening his eyes and smiling at her. “I am fine. In truth, I feel better than I have in ages. It was merely a moment of weakness.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I mean, I know that the coronation is soon, but...” she trailed off, biting her lip and studying him with a worried frown.</p><p>Pharaoh took a shaky breath and nodded, following her lead. “Yes. Yes, the coronation. That was all that it was. I was sitting in the throne room, listening to a petition, and I thought of father-”</p><p>His voice broke and he had to stop speaking, closing his eyes once more and burying his face in his pet’s fur. Gods above, <em> he remembered his father </em>. Remember that rich laugh and those smiling, brown eyes. Remembered lessons in leadership and duty squeezed in at meals and on chariot rides to various building sites. A man larger than life. A god on earth whose shoulders bore the weight of a nation. Who, in spite of that, still managed to make sure that his son and heir knew that he was loved.</p><p>“Oh, Tem,” Mana whispered, sounding a little choked up herself. She began running her hand over his back as she said, “No wonder you couldn’t talk. You did an <em> amazing </em>job holding it together. I know you better than anyone and I still couldn’t tell that you were upset.</p><p>“Uncle would be so proud of you and how you’ve handled yourself these last few months. Mahado speaks nothing but praises for your actions which, I mean, it’s Mahado. You could probably insult the gods and he’d still think that you were perfection incarnate, but still! He would have praised you in that judging tone of his and he hasn’t! It’s all been happy praise, not judgy praise.”</p><p>Pharaoh laughed wetly, pulling back and rubbing his eyes. “Thank you, Mana. Would you please go and see to it that the doctor is told that they are not needed. All that I require is a few minutes to myself, then I will return to my duties.”</p><p>“Of course,” she agreed, rising to her feet. “I’ll do it right away! And I’ll try to let Siamun know what happened, too. Don’t want him fretting over your health on top of everything else!”</p><p>With that, she hurried from the room, stopping in the doorway for a final wave before disappearing from sight. </p><p>Once she was gone, Pharaoh finally let himself cry in earnest. Big, choking sobs muffled to near silence in spotted fur. An old trick taught to him by his mother. He could remember her now, too. The way she glided when she walked. Her endless patience. The games she’d spent hours playing with him. He even remembered the day she’d given him Nedjemet. The gentle advice whispered in his ear as he marveled at the shy cub hiding beneath his bed.</p><p>
  <em> “Now Tem, be gentle with her and treat her with the utmost respect, for she will be your greatest ally. There is no greater confidant than a pet. The people of this world have great expectations for you. They will judge your every word and deed, but this little one will only ever want your love. In return, she will hold all of your burdens and secrets. She will never tell another soul what you say or do in her presence.” </em>
</p><hr/><p>Once they arrived in the city proper, Marik guided the group to stand in a deserted bit of space on what appeared to be a market street. All around them people bustled about, talking and making purchases.</p><p>At Marik’s instruction, the group pretended to engage in conversation, speaking in low voices so that the Egyptian could listen in on what was being said around them. The more he listened, the stranger the look on his face grew. Finally, he moved, walking over to one of the market stalls. Once there, he engaged in a brief conversation and then returned to the group, all of whom were subtly watching him.</p><p>When Marik was close enough to hear them, Yuugi asked, “Did you learn anything?”</p><p>Marik nodded slowly, briefly glanced back at the vendor, and then said, “Good news: I don’t think that we need to worry about fitting in here.”</p><p>This statement was met with confusion, so he added, “You guys ever played a video game with NPCs? You know, those characters who only have a couple set lines of dialog?”</p><p>The entire group nodded as Yuugi replied, “Of course we have. Otogi’s a game designer and my family owns a game shop.”</p><p>“Right, well, they’re NPCs,” Marik explained, jerking his thumb towards the crowded street. “Or whatever the memory world equivalent is. None of them are talking like real people. It’s just the same bits of dialog strung together. I tried to ask that guy questions about stuff that would have been strange, but not too crazy. Instead of answering them, he just kept repeating the same statement about being unable to help me with that, but would I care to buy some of the finest linen in Waset?”</p><p>“That’s… weird,” Anzu said, glancing around with a somewhat creeped-out look. “Should we be concerned? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“It’s possible, but I don’t think so. Remember, this is a world made from the Pharaoh’s memories. Fun fact: just like modern rulers don’t do their own shopping, Pharaohs didn’t really go out to the market. They might go past it and know what it looks like, but they wouldn’t really know what goes on there. They probably wouldn’t know most of the commoners living there, either.”</p><p>“Oh,” Yuugi breathed, a look of understanding lighting up his features. “If Pharaoh only knew what a market was like in a general sense-”</p><p>“-then it makes sense that the memory world would have a generic market full of generic people," Marik finished with a grin. “You’re getting it. If I’m right, this is actually the best thing for the spell to do. It means that we won’t get confused as to who has useful information. All we need to do is search for people who aren’t NPCs, assuming they exsist. If we find some, then they’re probably real people from Pharaoh’s memories.</p><p>“I’ve got a good handle on the generic dialog, so all we should need to do is walk around and I’ll listen in for anything that sounds unique. You guys can try to do the same. You might not understand the words, but you’ll probably eventually pick up on the fact that the same sounds keep repeating. That way we can look for information and Pharaoh at the same time. Sound good?”</p><p>After a brief discussion, everyone agreed that this was the best course of action and their group took off once more. They wandered through the streets, listening in on the same repeating sounds, looking for signs of true memories. They'd been at it for a while when Yuugi froze. The others turned to look at him, concerned that he was having another panic attack, but that wasn’t what had happened.</p><p>Instead, he was gazing around with a look of wonder. Eventually, he turned his gaze on Marik and exclaimed, “I can understand them!” in fluent Egyptian.</p><hr/><p>When his tears finally stopped, Pharaoh pulled back and ran a gentle hand over Nedjemet’s dampened fur. “Thank you, dear one. I had more need of you today than ever before. Now we must discuss what I have remembered and how it came to pass.</p><p>“I am more myself than I was before, but I do not think that I am complete. There are gaps in these memories of mine. A puzzle only partially finished. Much of what I have regained focuses on my childhood. My family. Though I now have more knowledge of magic and the items, that which we came to find is still lost to me. We must discover how I was restored to this state so that we might finish the process.”</p><p>The cheetah purred lightly, nuzzling her head against his face.</p><p>“An excellent point. I will consider it closely,” he praised. Then he fell silent, petting Nedjemet as he considered what had happened between him and Mana. After a while, he frowned.</p><p>“Could it be that simple?” he muttered. “No other answer comes to mind and this <em> is </em>a spell of my own fashioning. That which makes the most sense to me is the most logical choice and might well be impossible for another to guess.”</p><p>He thought over the issue once more and then nodded. “Yes, that must be it.”</p><p>Now that his mind was made up, he rose to his feet and walked across the room to where a pitcher sat next to a golden basin. He poured the pitcher’s continents into the basin and then splashed the cool water over his eyes. When that was done, he picked up a gold and silver hand mirror, using it to check his appearance.</p><p>What he saw made him frown. His eyes still had a telling redness to them and the kohl that he’d apparently been wearing was now ruined. He sighed and then repeated the process several more times, wiping his face with a cloth between each washing. Soon enough, the makeup was gone and the telling redness was faded enough as to not be obvious.</p><p>He nodded at himself and then grabbed a nearby wooden box, revealing various makeups and brushes for applying it. Though he knew that he now had servants to apply these things for him, he remembered how to do a basic kohl liner from the days of his childhood. With careful strokes, he made himself presentable once more.</p><p>When that was done, he studied himself, taking in the complete picture. The simple shendyt he’d copied from Yuugi was gone. In its place was a far more elaborate outfit. A white, linen tunic draped down to just above his knees. Over top of this was a blue-and-yellow striped overskirt that wrapped around his hips and backside, though it hung slightly open in the front. A golden belt cinched around his waist, keeping the overskirt in place. On his feet were a pair of sandals that he knew bore the image of his enemies so that he might trod on them as he walked. In addition to all of this, his body was adorned with familiar golden jewelry, including the millennium pendant, though the item on his head was new. A nemes headdress decorated with a golden uraeus.</p><p>He reached up and touched the ancient equivalent to a crown, smiling softly. <em> I always hated this ridiculous thing. It was so hot to wear and I often had a headache by day's end, but I wore it. My little compromise with Siamun. I would wear this and look the part as long as I was allowed to keep my hair.  </em></p><p>This memory of the esteemed grand vizier of upper Egypt made Pharaoh's eyes widen. How long had he been gone from the audience chamber? How many petitioners had he insulted by giving the appearance that he refused to hear their appeal? Of course, Siamun was more than capable of tending to such things, it was his job when the Pharaoh was otherwise occupied.</p><p>“But I am not otherwise occupied,” Pharaoh muttered. He turned to face Nedjemet and smiled softly at her, “I am sorry, dear one, but I must leave you once more.”</p><p>Then he strode from the room, head held high, ready to take on his role as The Living Horus, Ruler and Uniter of Upper and Lower Kemet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Atemu's outfit is based on <a href="https://pin.it/6P8pjO2">this comic</a> I found on Pinterest, which is where I go to look at cute puzzleshipping pictures for inspiration. If someone knows the original source, please let me know so I can link that instead!<br/>(update! <a href="https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/47630856"> original source here</a> You do need an account to view it, though, so I'll leave the pintrest link for now)<br/><br/>Also, no, I did not name Atemu's cheetah after my user name. We're both named after the only known named cat in ancient Egypt. The name Nedjemet translates to "The Pleasant One", which some think is the Egyptian equivalent to "sweetie" of "sweetheart". You can read more about this in my notes fic if you're curious. I also have a note section on harems and how they're not sexy like modern media might make you think.<br/><br/>Finally, fun fact: any ceremony that involved purifying the Pharaoh would require him to be completely shaved, so Atemu's hair would be removed during his coronation and possibly before that depending on things like festivals. This leads me to funny crackfic ideas of Atemu revealing that his spiky-locks are a wig. Don't worry, not doing that here, just thought it was worth mentioning. I'm trying to make people's appearances and the like a little more accurate, but I'm also not going to change them too dramatically to keep confusion to a minimum.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Suspicious Activity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a long pause, during which everyone just stared at Yuugi. Then Marik let out a quiet curse and grabbed the shorter teen’s arm. He pulled Yuugi into the nearest alleyway with the others following close behind.</p><p>Once they were in relative privacy, Marik studied Yuugi closely and asked, “Did you touch anything?” in Egyptian.</p><p>When Yuugi replied, “No” in the same language, Marik continued, “Did you hear anything that sounded like a spell?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Did anyone bump into you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>They continued on in this manner for several more back and forth exchanges. Then Marik sighed and released his hold on Yuugi’s arm. When he spoke again, it was in Japanese. “Well, you definitely understand Kemetic now. The question is how?”</p><p>“Kemetic?” Anzu asked, butting into the interrogation and earning a glare from Marik.</p><p>In spite of his annoyance, he quickly explained, “Kemet’s the ancient name for the part of Egypt that’s touched by the Nile, which is basically what the ancients considered their country. The modern borders are much larger than anyone from this period would have guessed. That means that the ancient language should arguably be called Kemetic, not Egyptian. That really doesn’t matter right now, though.”</p><p>He turned his gaze back on Yuugi and continued, “What matters is how the heck <em> you </em>suddenly became fluent. I need you to tell me everything that you can remember from right before you started being able to understand everyone. Anything that might tell us what’s going on.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded and thought back over the past few minutes. A frown soon tugged at the corners of his lips. “There’s not much to tell. I was walking along behind you, looking around and thinking about how I wished that I could understand what everyone was saying. Next thing I knew, I could.”</p><p>“Was that the first time you’d thought that?” Marik asked.</p><p>Yuugi shook his head. “Not even close. I’d been thinking it on and off ever since we came into town.”</p><p>They both fell silent, clearly lost in thought. After a moment, Otogi raised a hand and hesitantly asked, “Any chance this has something to do with Pharaoh?”</p><p>This comment earned confused looks, so he added, “You know, Pharaoh learned Japanese from Yuugi, right? Any chance that goes both ways?”</p><p>“Gods, I don’t know!” Marik cried, throwing his hands into the air. “Whatever weird bond those two have is unlike anything I’ve ever even heard of! I can’t begin to guess at how it works!”</p><p>Yuugi, on the other hand, looked incredibly relieved. He raised his left hand to his chest, to the spot where his puzzle usually hung, only to lower it when he remembered that the golden artifact was missing. Though this reminder dampened his excitement, there was still a joyful light in his eyes when he said, “I hope you’re right. It might mean that he’s okay.”</p><p>“And that he’s hopefully found something,” Marik muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at the world in general. Then he let out an annoyed groan and shook his head. “Alright, clearly we’re not going to solve this one right now and standing around is getting us nowhere. Since there are apparently <em> two </em>of us that are fluent in the local language, we can potentially split into two groups. Given the lack of perceived danger so far, I think it’s worth the risk. Thoughts?”</p><p>This suggestion led to a discussion on how to go about searching the city. Eventually, it was agreed that splitting up was the best way to go. Marik would lead one group, taking Honda and Otogi along as backup. Everyone else would make up a second group with Yuugi acting as the translator and his grandfather acting as the guide. Sugoroku’s years of archaeological work having given him a decent working knowledge of the ancient city’s layout.</p><p>Course decided, they parted ways, agreeing to meet up again around noon.</p>
<hr/><p>Marik, Otogi, and Honda had been walking for what felt like hours with nothing to show for it. All they’d encountered were endless NPCs. With a sigh, Marik turned to his companions, ready to suggest that they start heading towards the designated meeting spot. Before he could say anything, though, a distant sound caught his ear. A moment later, he was running with the other two following close behind.</p><p>They soon arrived at a section of the city whose central path was noticeably wider than the streets they’d been walking through. A main road of sorts. Coming down this road were several chariots pulled by fine stallions. Marik watched these approaching horses with clear excitement.</p><p>“What is it?” Honda asked.</p><p>“Not sure yet, but chariots means nobility, military, or even royalty!”</p><p>Seconds later, the chariots were upon them, racing by, moving so fast that the trio only caught a brief glimpse of their riders. It was mostly bare chested men armed with weapons of various sorts, but in the center was a rider unlike the others. Jewelry seemed to adorn every part of his body and his clothing spoke of wealth and status. One piece of jewelry stood out above all of the others. A golden, inverted pyramid hanging from the man’s neck.</p><p>As the chariots sped by, Marik let out a low curse, furious that he was too slow to follow. Then the chariots stopped. The well dressed man turned and stared down the street, his gaze clearly falling on the trio. He said something to one of the armed men. This man nodded and dismounted his chariot, marching back down the street, coming to stand before Marik and the others.</p><p>“The great pharaoh, Horus incarnate, ruler of Upper and Lower Kemet, demands that you present yourself to him!” the man decreed in Kemetic.</p><p>Marik nodded and hurried forward, following the guard back towards the waiting chariots. After exchanging confused looks, Honda and Otogi came, too.</p><p>They soon arrived before the well-armed caravan and Marik threw himself on the ground, prostrating himself before the pharaoh. Honda and Otogi stared down at him, stunned, as Marik hissed, “Bow you idiots!”</p><p>As they reluctantly obeyed, Pharaoh spoke, “You with the light colored hair. Are you not the son of Sunu Ahmose? He who loyally served the army in my fathers campaigns against the hated Nubians?”</p><p>Marik bit his lip, holding back a smile as he dutifully replied, “It is as you say, great pharaoh.”</p><p>Pharaoh nodded regally, face expressionless as he removed a ring from his finger, turned to one of his guards, and handed the man the ring. “See to it that this man and his companions are provided with rights to enter my court. Send word that they shall be joining me for my afternoon meal. I will hear tell of his travels and news of his father.”</p><p>With that, Pharaoh turned his back on Marik and called for his escort to move out. They did so immediately, leaving the bowing trio and the single guard behind.</p><p>As the chariots disappeared into the distance, the guard studied the ring and then handed it to Marik. “You have heard the commands given by our great pharaoh. Take this ring and present yourself at the palace as soon as possible. Word will be given to allow you and your companions inside. Do not keep his highness waiting. Should you fail to arrive, the consequences will not be kind.”</p><p>Marik rose to his knees and took the ring with feigned awe, thanking the guard profusely. The man nodded dismissively and then took his spot on his chariot once more. Instead of following after the others, he turned around and headed back in the direction that they’d originally come from, likely off to inform someone about their impending lunch guests.</p><p>Once the guard and his chariot had vanished from view, Marik turned to his wide-eyed companions and grinned. “Good news: I think we found Pharaoh.”</p>
<hr/><p>Yuugi leaned against the building’s mud brick wall and let out a shaky sigh of relief. “He’s really okay?”</p><p>“As far as I could tell,” Marik replied with a kind smile. “We didn’t exactly get to talk much.”</p><p>“Dude barely said five words to us and we couldn’t understand <em> any </em>of it,” Honda grumbled. “Not exactly how I pictured meeting him.”</p><p>“So does this mean that we’re all heading to the palace?” Anzu asked curiously, ignoring Honda’s pouting.</p><p>Marik grew pensive, considering, then he frowned. “We can technically all go, but I don’t know what the risks will be. We’re not exactly a small group and you guys don’t blend in with the locals. That hasn’t been an issue out here since everyone we’ve met is a mindless nobody, but those guards had a lot more personality. I’m assuming that’s going to be true for most of the people in the palace. That means we’ll be drawing a lot of attention that we don’t necessarily want.”</p><p>The others exchanged looks, then Otogi asked, “How many people would you consider safe, then?”</p><p>“Me and two other at most, since that’s how many of us the guards saw.”</p><p>“Why not play it extra safe and just have it be you and Yuugi?” Sugoroku suggested, surprising everyone.</p><p>“But that would mean that you’d be left without a translator!” Yuugi fretted, glancing around the group with a concerned frown.</p><p>“It would,” Sugoroku agreed, “But we’ve all seen how worried you are. I think it’s important for you to see that Pharaoh’s okay with your own eyes.”</p><p>The others murmured their agreement as Marik slowly nodded. “It would make things a lot easier if everyone going to the palace is able to talk with the staff. Foreign emissaries are far from unheard of, so there are likely to be translators and polyglots around. People who would notice if we were speaking an unknown language. That being said, where would you guys wait while we’re gone? I don’t like the idea of you being out where anyone could come across you.”</p><p>“We could just go into one of the houses,” Jounouchi suggested, earning confused stares from Marik’s group.</p><p>“I take it none of you were foolhardy enough to just wander into someone’s house?” Anzu asked, giving Jounouchi a pointed glare.</p><p>“It didn’t hurt anything,” he muttered, pouting while Marik exclaimed, “He did what?”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Yuugi reassured the distressed Egyptian. “Jou’s right, it actually didn’t hurt anything and we gained some useful intel. If the people are like NPCs, then the houses are like video game scenery: all visual aesthetic, not meant to actually be entered. Jou ducked his head into one he thought was empty and it turned out that he was more than right. The owner wasn’t just out, there <em>was</em> no owner! It was just an empty floor and walls. We checked a few to be sure and it looks like they’re all like that. We even ducked our heads into one after a person entered and found that they’d just vanished!”</p><p>“Which means that we can play squatters while you guys go dine with the royals,” Jounouchi explained with a grin, clearly pleased with himself.</p><p>Marik sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with the fingers of his left hand. “Okay, that’s great and all, but please try to stay out of trouble while we’re gone. No more wandering into potentially occupied buildings!”</p><p>“Sure thing!” Jounouchi agreed, giving a sloppy salute while Otogi mused, “I wonder if we could put him on a leash. The Egyptians had pet dogs, right? There’s gotta be a ye old pet store or the like around here.”</p><p>“Okay, listen here wise guy,” Jounouchi began, but Anzu cut him off, stepping between the duo and decreeing. “You two can bicker all you want while we wait. Right now, we need to get Yuugi and Marik on their way so that they’re not late.”</p><p>This earned begrudging nods from both boys and the conversation turned to the details of their plan. Soon enough, the main group had picked a nearby house to wait in while Marik and Yuugi took off towards the palace.</p>
<hr/><p>The palace was the most breathtaking building that Yuugi had ever entered. From the multi-color artwork on the walls to the grandeur of the architecture itself, every inch of the building screamed wealth. The entire complex was a monument to a culture two-thousand years gone. No living human had ever had a chance to see Egypt like this and yet Yuugi couldn’t appreciate any of it. He should have been staring in awe, yet all he could do was pace the room they’d been left in. Even the servants’ shocking state of undress failed to phase him as he waited for the one person who mattered most.</p><p>Marik lounged on fine pillows, sipping at a glass of wine and snacking on fruit while he watched Yuugi fretting. Eventually, he said, “You know, pacing isn't going to speed this up. Why don’t you sit down and eat something. I know archaeologists who would kill to spend a single minute at this table.”</p><p>Yuugi sighed, pausing and rubbing at his forehead. “I know, but I can’t help it. I’ve been a ball of anxiety ever since we got here and I just… I just need to see him.”</p><p>“And you will,” Marik assured kindly. “But don’t let me stop you. If pacing helps, then pace away!”</p><p>Yuugi nodded and resumed moving, only stopping when the sound of approaching footsteps reached their ears. A moment later, guards entered the room followed by Pharaoh himself.</p><p>Though he desperately wanted to just stand there and drink in the sight of his partner, Yuugi knew that such behavior would be worthy of strict punishment. He allowed himself a single glance and then lowered himself to the floor, prostrating himself before this god on earth. Marik did the same and then they waited.</p><p>Though they couldn’t see what was going on, they could hear Pharaoh dismissing the guards, ordering them to wait outside the room. He gave similar commands to the servants. Soon enough, the sound of feet leaving the room echoed off the high ceiling. Eventually, those faded away and all that remained was silence.</p><p>Into that silence, a deep voice spoke a single word: “Yuugi.”</p><p>The teen looked up, seeing his partner standing there, draped in the glory of Egypt. It was an image he’d remember for the rest of his life, but in that moment, he didn’t care if Pharaoh was dressed in rags or riches. All he knew was that hours of anxiety were fading away, replaced by all encompassing joy. He didn’t think, he just moved, jumping to his feet and rushing into his partner’s waiting arms.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey Honda, come here,” Jounouchi said in a low voice, drawing everyone’s attention. The blond had been leaning against the wall, casually gazing at the world outside through the building’s doorway. Now his posture was rigid and he was clearly watching something intently.</p><p>Honda responded instantly, moving silently to stand by his friend’s side, matching Jounouchi’s quiet tone as he asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Look down the street, but don’t make it obvious.”</p><p>“What am I looking for?”</p><p>“Guy with white hair. About our age? Why do I feel like I know him?”</p><p>Honda studied the person in question, a dark-skinned teen who was walking down the street, gaze focused on the ground. “He kind-of looks like the tour guide from the museum. Ry-something?”</p><p>“Ryou?” Anzu asked, standing up and joining the duo at the door as Honda grinned and said, “Yeah, that’s it! Dude looks like Ryou’s Egyptian twin or something.”</p><p>The teen was drawing close now, so they all moved away from the door, making sure that they wouldn’t be spotted when he passed. As they did so, Jounouchi whispered, “What the heck is his look-a-like doing here?”</p><p>“Well, this is a world created from Pharaoh’s memories. Maybe that means that the NPCs are all based on random people he’s met? Like how dreams are supposedly populated by people you’ve really seen,” Anzu suggested, but Jounouchi shook his head.</p><p>“Maybe, but I don’t think so. The NPCs have all looked, I don’t know, generic? Similar?” He paused, let out an annoyed sigh and then continued, “What I’m trying to say is that they don’t stand out. Ryou’s different. I was able to spot him as soon as he turned the corner.”</p><p>“You think we should follow him?” Honda asked and Jounouchi nodded.</p><p>Otogi rose to his feet and said, “I agree. This sounds too weird to let it just pass by.”</p><p>“You four go,” Sugoroku ordered, pointing to the door. “I’ll stay here in case Yuugi and Marik return before you do.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Anzu asked.</p><p>The old man nodded. “Speed may be needed here and someone should stay behind. I’m man enough to admit that I’m slower than I once was, so it might as well be me. Now go before you lose sight of him!”</p><p>The teens exchanged looks and then nodded in agreement before hurrying out the door.</p>
<hr/><p>Pharaoh couldn’t help but smile as Yuugi practically fell into his arms. Gods, he had missed his partner these past few hours. Being without him had felt like missing a limb. Having him here released a tension that Pharaoh hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.</p><p>As he gazed down at the teen currently clinging to him, Pharaoh felt a familiar rush of adoration. What was not familiar was the physical reaction that came with it. His heart began to race and heat painted his cheeks the faintest trace of red. Armed with these sensations and a lifetime’s worth of fragmented memories, Pharaoh realized that he’d been missing something obvious for months.</p><p>It took all of his newly remembered training to keep his shock hidden as he thought, <em> By the gods, how could I have been so blind? How long has my heart been his? </em></p><p>As Pharaoh’s mind raced, Yuugi pulled back ever so slightly, just enough to turn his face upwards so that their eyes met. For the first time, Pharaoh truly appreciated just how stunning his partner’s eyes were. Wide amethyst orbs so full of light and joy that they stole his breath away.</p><p>“Hi,” Yuugi whispered in Japanese, smiling up at Pharaoh who couldn’t help but smile back and return the greeting with a soft, “Hello.”</p><p>Neither one seemed to know what to say after that. They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, grinning helplessly at each other. Eventually, Marik rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, breaking the couple from their love-struck stupor as they both turned to look at him. When he had their attention, he smiled and waved. “Hi! Are we gonna catch up on the mission now or would you two like me to go take a stroll about the palace so you can be alone?”</p><p>At this, they exchanged looks. Then they both flushed crimson as they stepped apart, moving to take seats on opposite sides of the table. Once they were seated, Yuugi stared down at his hands and muttered, “Sorry. We’ve never been able to really hug before.”</p><p>“Yes,” Pharaoh agreed immediately, latching onto the excuse like a lifeline. “The experience was a welcome one, but I believe that it left us both a little dazed.”</p><p>Yuugi smiled shyly, looking over at Pharaoh who gazed back fondly. Before they could once again become lost in each other’s eyes, Marik clapped his hands and said, “Well, Pharaoh, why don’t you-”</p><p>“Tem,” Pharaoh interrupted, startling Marik. As both of his companions gave him odd looks, Pharaoh explained, “You should call me ‘Tem’.”</p><p>“You remembered your name!” Yuugi cried, eyes bright with excitement. </p><p>Instead of sharing in his partner’s delight, Tem shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. I believe that ‘Tem’ is some sort of nickname. Likely a diminutive of my real name, similar to how Jou calls you ‘Yuug’. Still, it is mine and I find that I enjoy hearing it used.”</p><p>With that, Tem launched into a quick recounting of his arrival in the memory world. He didn’t go into detail about his breakdown, but he did emphasize that only <em> part </em>of his memories had returned and none of them contained that which they were seeking. When he was done, Marik and Yuugi exchanged looks of understanding. Then Marik asked, “When did this happen?”</p><p>“I am uncertain of the exact time, but it would have been several hours ago. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Because I think that you might have inadvertently shared some of your newfound knowledge,” Yuugi replied in Kemetic, earning a shocked look from his partner.</p><p>Then Tem grinned and switched to Kemetic, too. “I suppose that I did owe you a language and I am pleased to finally be giving instead of taking. I am curious as to how this happened, though. We have never been able to communicate over such a large distance. Even now, with you sitting right across from me, I cannot sense our bond.”</p><p>“Me either,” Yuugi admitted, bringing his left hand up to rest where the puzzle would normally hang.</p><p>“Remember, this is all in our heads. That distance you’re talking about is all just perceived. In reality, you’re still side-by-side, so to speak. That might mean that your bond’s always there, just artificially repressed,” Marik mused. “After all, your memories might be affecting things. Warping our perceived reality. For example, that pendant around your neck is clearly not shattered like it should be. In fact...”</p><p>Marik paused, leaned forwards, and grabbed a bowl of figs. He took one of the fruits and popped it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as the two puzzle-bearers looked on in confusion. Once he’d swallowed the fruit, Marik said, “These are your favorites, aren’t they?”</p><p>“How did you-”</p><p>“What do you hate or even just kind-of dislike?” Marik interrupted, glancing around the table with a gleam in his eyes.</p><p>Tem gave Marik a concerned look, but dutifully pointed to a bowl of small, brownish-red berries. “I have always disliked nabk berries.”</p><p>“Great! I’ve had those. I think they’re fine,” Marik replied, grabbing one and popping it into his mouth. He instantly grimaced, swallowing the berry and then taking a large sip of wine to wash it down. Once he was done, he grinned and said, “Yep, that was disgusting!”</p><p>“And you are pleased by this?” Tem asked, baffled.</p><p>“I’m thrilled!” Marik replied. “I couldn’t figure out why I kept munching on figs because I normally only sort-of like them, but today they tasted like candy. Now it all makes sense! I’m not tasting a fig, I’m tasting <em> your </em>perception of a fig.”</p><p>Tem considered this and then looked around the table with interest. He pointed out a few more favorites and his companions dutifully tried each one. It quickly became clear that anything Tem liked was a delicacy, no matter the personal tastes of the one actually eating the food.</p><p>After a few minutes of experimentation, Marik leaned back and said, “As fun as this is, we really should get back to the topic at hand. Your lunch hour isn’t a long one, is it?”</p><p>“No, it is not,” Tem agreed. “I will have to depart soon if we wish to continue playing our various roles. There is much that I would like to discuss before then. I told you that I regained fragments of my memories, but I have not yet told you my theory as to why.</p><p>“I had to think on it for a while, because my memories from the moment that it happened are something of a blur. Without that context to start from, I instead began to search for a theme to that which I had regained. I soon realized that they were all memories of my family and those close to me. Memories of my childhood. Memories of people who had once called me ‘Tem’. I now believe that Mana used this name and that hearing it unlocked something within me. I know that my name is <em> not </em>‘Tem’, yet that is the only name that I can ever remember being called.</p><p>“I have tried to trick those around me into using my real name, but no one will. In fact, I do not believe that they can. Something is blocking it from their lips. There is only one conclusion that I can draw from this: the key to unlocking my memories lies with my ren.”</p><p>Marik let out a stunned, “oh” while Yuugi frowned and said, “I don’t think I understand that word. I know it sort-of means ‘name’, but it’s not just your name, is it?”</p><p>“Now you know how I felt when you would casually throw out terms such as 'video game' or 'email',” Tem teased. “A mental definition cannot compare to the context gained from a life lived.</p><p>“You are not wrong, though. The ren is the part of your soul held within the name given you at birth. As long as that name endures, so too does your soul. It can not be replaced by a nickname or name of your own choosing. Only that which was given you by your mother holds this power. It is a great source of magic. To know someone’s ren is to have complete power over them.”</p><p>“Of course,” Marik murmured. “That makes sense. If you want to lock something away, destroying all physical and mental records of its ren is a great place to start.”</p><p>Tem nodded. “Though I cannot remember the spell that I created, I am beginning to understand how I might have crafted it. We know that the puzzle holds my ka, ba, ib, and now, ren. This gives credence to your earlier theory, Marik. I must have used these things to lock the corresponding parts of the enemy away. Finding my complete ren should, at the very least, unlock my memories. However, we must proceed with caution, for it may also unlock the prison.</p><p>“I believe the fact that a piece of my ren survived is little more than a happy accident. I would likely have focused my spell on my ren and only my ren. No part of Egyptian beliefs warned that a fragment of the ren held power.”</p><p>“I guess that means that we better start checking out places where your ren might have been recorded,” Marik said. “I can think of a few, but if you can’t get people to say it-”</p><p>“-then it is likely not going to be on those monuments,” Tem agreed. “It is still an idea worth pursuing though, as I have no better one to offer.”</p><p>Marik nodded and they began to discuss what places would be worth exploring. This topic held their attention until a woman entered the room. She was tall with long, black hair that draped down almost to her waist. It made for a striking figure, but even more striking was her face and the familiar golden, eye-shaped necklace that she wore around her neck. As they looked up at her, Marik noticeably blanched and murmured, “Ishizu?”</p><p>Luckily, the woman didn’t appear to hear him. Instead, her gaze was focused on Tem. When she spoke, her words were respectful, yet there was a tense undercurrent in her voice. “Great Pharaoh, I came to <em> remind you of the hour </em>.”</p><p>To Yuugi and Marik’s surprise, Tem grinned sheepishly and replied, “My dearest sister, how kind of you to seek me out. We were just finishing our meal and then I was going to come and find you.”</p><p>He turned to his stunned companions and gave Yuugi a considering look. Then he shrugged and said, “Marik, Heba, allow me to introduce my sister Isis, priestess of Renenutet and bearer of the sacred necklace that connects us to the protectors of Kemet. Isis, these two are Heba and Marik. You might remember Marik’s father, Sunu Ahmose who faithfully served our father’s forces during his last several campaigns.”</p><p>Isis briefly glanced over the duo and gave them a quick greeting before turning her gaze back to her brother. “Might I serve as an escort for you, great pharaoh? This way you shall not have to seek out either Seti or myself, for I know precisely where my husband waits.”</p><p>Tem rose to his feet and nodded solemnly, returning to his regal persona. “I will indeed follow you, but first I shall bid goodbye to my guests. Wait for me in the corridor.”</p><p>Isis nodded and departed, leaving her brother to sigh and mutter, “Well this is going to be fun.”</p><p>Before Tem could say anything else, Marik hissed, “What the hell was that? She looks like my sister!”</p><p>Tem stared at Marik for a moment and then let out a little “oh”. He glanced between the doorway where Isis had departed and then looked back at Marik, considering. “Who founded your order? Are you and your family of my bloodline?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess we are,” Marik said, sounding stunned. “I never really thought about it, but the gatekeepers were founded by Seti III. He entrusted the remaining items and tablets to his own son, a child he fathered by his Great Royal Wife, who was herself a daughter of the pharaoh Akhenamkhanen.”</p><p>“And Seti became pharaoh,” Tem murmured.</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Yuugi asked.</p><p>Tem shook his head. “The opposite, in fact. My cousin lives for duty to Kemet and reverence to the gods. He is, in many ways, more suited to the position than I am. I have no doubt that his rule was an excellent one. It is merely strange to know the fates of those that I love when they themselves do not.”</p><p>Then he glanced at the doorway and frowned. “I really must be off. I am already late and Isis will soon return to see what is keeping me.”</p><p>With that, he strode around the table to where Yuugi was sitting. The smaller teen rose to meet him and then they were embracing once more. Tem closed his eyes, buried his face against Yuugi’s wig, and tried to memorize the feeling of actually holding his partner in his arms. The warmth of their bodies. The way Yuugi clung to him. It was all so much better than the phantom hugs that had been all they'd once had.</p><p>All too soon, he forced himself to pull away. Then he said, “Be outside the palace around dusk. I will do all that I can to meet you or send someone to bring you inside. At the very least, I will send a messenger with word of what I have found.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded and then Tem was off, striding from the room, bracing himself for the lecture on punctuality and duty that was doubtless waiting for him.</p>
<hr/><p>“Damn it,” Jounouchi swore, watching as Ryou’s boat docked on the far shore of the Nile. Then its sole occupant disembarked and walked off towards the distant cliffs.</p><p>“I don’t think we can follow him anymore,” Honda said with a sigh. </p><p>He was right. None of them knew how to go about crossing the river. Even if they did, the far shore of the Nile was far less occupied than the side holding the city. Ryou would doubtless notice if they followed him further.</p><p>“Well that was a waste of time,” Jounouchi groaned, kicking a nearby pebble into the Nile.</p><p>“I don’t think it was,” Anzu mused, earning confused looks from both Honda and Jounouchi.</p><p>Otogi, on the other hand, nodded and said, “Yeah, at the very least, we confirmed Jou’s theory. Ryou’s no NPC. That’s the first bit of useful intel we’ve managed to find so far.”</p><p>“I guess. I just really wanted to have something big when Yuug and Marik got back,” Jounouchi admitted as they all turned around and began to trek back to their ‘safe house’.</p><p>Honda threw an arm over his friend’s shoulder and assured him, “Don’t sell yourself short, man. This <em> could </em>be something big. We just have no way to know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why are Isis and Mana now related to Atemu? Historical accuracy regarding who priestesses were.<br/>Why are Isis and Seti married? Historical accuracy regarding Pharaonic succession.<br/>For more details on both of those, see the notes chapter titled "Pharaonic Succession, Priestesses, and Why Priest Seto Makes No Sense"<br/>Why did Atemu call Yuugi 'Heba'? I'll probably state this later, but 'Yuugi' isn't even remotely Egyptian and Atemu was trying to not draw his sister's attention to the clearly Japanese teen sitting at the table. He wanted all her attention on the Egyptian-looking guest with a name that's at least got the right sounds, even if it's not Egyptian either. As far as I know, Heba is not actually an Egyptian name, but it sounds okay, so I decided to throw an homage to the fandom in instead of picking a random name. (Heba is the fandom name for an  ancient Egyptian Yuugi, in case you didn't know)</p><p>Fun facts for this chapter: </p><p>1. Horses didn't come to Egypt until between 1700 BCE and 1500 BCE and, when they did, it was in their capacity as machines of war, not beasts of burden. You really only saw horses used to pull chariots. They weren't used in farming. They also weren't ridden as the saddle wouldn't be invented for quite some time. If Atemu wanted to travel, he'd go by boat, chariot, or just walk. Most Egyptians only had the option to walk or use a boat.</p><p>2. Clothing was more of a status symbol or protective covering than a modesty thing in Egypt. We have lots of paintings of mostly naked servants and slaves. We know those who washed clothes in the river often removed their own clothing when doing it. We also think that a lot of the nicer clothing was quite sheer, meaning that you could see right through it! We're not going to get too into that, but this is what I'm paying homage to when I mentioned the servant's "shocking state of undress".</p><p>3. Sunu loosely translates to "doctor". When Atemu calls Marik's "father" Sunu Ahmose he's basically saying "Doctor Ahmose" and claiming that this doctor served the military for many years. As the heir apparent, Atemu would have been very involved in the military.</p><p>4. Renenutet is a cobra goddess who, around the New Kingdom, became associated with human destiny. She can peer through time to see the length of a man's life. She seemed a good candidate for Isis' patron deity.</p><p>Feel free to ask questions about the Egyptology stuff! I will answer them. Probably in more detail than you really want...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Mounting Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuugi and Marik left the palace in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. After a while, Yuugi glanced over at his companion and asked, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Marik started slightly, then gave Yuugi a confused look. “What?”</p><p>“You seemed pretty shocked by the whole family thing back at the palace. I know I was and it’s not even <em> my </em>family. How are you handling it all?”</p><p>“Oh, that? Yeah, no, I’m fine. I’ve always known that the ‘blood of the pharaohs’ flowed in our veins, I just hadn’t really thought it all through. The freakout was mostly because I had no idea that my sister looks just like my…” he paused, considered something, and then shrugged. “It’d take all day to list the insane amount of ‘greats’ that go before the word ‘grandma’, so let’s just call her my ‘super great grandma’.”</p><p>As Yuugi laughed, Marik grinned briefly before lowering his gaze to the ground and frowning. There was clearly something on his mind, so Yuugi waited. Eventually, the Egyptian sighed and said, “You know, my father would have been <em> thrilled </em>by the similarity, if he was still alive. It’s proof that our royal blood runs strong.”</p><p>That single statement sparked a whole series of questions, but Yuugi remained silent. He figured that this was a conversation that Marik needed to lead. After another pause and a few hesitant glances at his companion, Marik said, “Sorry, you shouldn’t have to listen to me mope about my family drama.”</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Yuugi replied with a shrug. “I’d honestly like to know more about you, if you’re comfortable sharing. After all, I’d like to think that we’re at least starting to be friends.”</p><p>Marik bit his lip, considering the offer. Then he took a deep breath and started rambling. “I didn’t hate my father. I kind-of loved him and I think he felt the same way about me? We never really saw eye-to-eye, though. He was obsessed with tradition and following our duty. As you may have noticed, I’m not too enamored by either of those things. At least, not in the same way that he was. Honestly, he was a lot like Ishizu, only a <em> thousand </em>times more traditional. Which is why all of his attention was focused on me instead of her even though she was the better heir.</p><p>“Don’t let those who romanticize the past fool you. Women held a ton of power in ancient Egypt, but only when you compare it to other ancient societies. If you’re looking at it from an objective standpoint, women were still the lesser sex by far. Like, there’s a reason that the word “pharaoh” conjures a male image unless it's paired with specific names. Those biases carried straight through three-thousand years of gatekeeper history along with all sorts of other bullshit like obsessions with lineage and blood purity.</p><p>“We don’t do the whole incestuous marriage thing anymore, mind you, but there’s still all kinds of stupid biases because we’re of the ‘blood of the pharaohs’. In fact, there came to be this idea that we <b> <em>were </em> </b> the pharaohs, in a sense. That Egypt was <em> our </em>family’s birthright and only biological Ishtar children and relatives deserved to benefit from our wealth.</p><p>“Not everyone agreed with that notion. My mother certainly didn’t, but my father? Yeah, he was all for it. I think all he wanted in life was a male heir of his own blood. Then he got it, got me, and I destroyed his dream of a perfect heir pretty much from day one.</p><p>“I thought I’d moved past my resentment over all that. I guess I haven’t,” Marik finished with a sigh. Then he seemed to realize just how long he’d been babbling and added on, “Sorry. That was probably more than you ever wanted to know.”</p><p>Yuugi shook his head. “Not true! It sounds like you need to get this out and I really do want to know more about you. In fact, I think you just answered a question of mine. If this is out of line, you don’t have to confirm, but what you said about blood purity? Is that why Rishid’s training got delayed?”</p><p>“How did you know about <em> that </em>?” Marik asked, looking shocked.</p><p>“Well, we kind of got to talking on the plane,” Yuugi admitted, embarrassed. Then he briefly summarized his conversation with the soft-spoken man.</p><p>When he finished, Marik chuckled softly. “That’s Rishid for ya. He’s always been less embarrassed by the whole thing than the rest of us were.</p><p>“To answer your question, though: yeah, that’s why he’s behind me. Even though he came to live with us before I was born, his real training didn’t begin until after our parents passed away four years ago. I was only 13 at the time and <em> way </em> too young to take on the family business. It passed to Ishizu instead and, as far as I’m concerned, she can keep it! She actually likes it and is doing a <b> <em>great </em> </b>job. Like one of her first acts was to let Rishid move from guard training to full-out, official gatekeeper and item-holder training, which he should have been doing all along. We have three items. There was no reason to leave him out.”</p><p>Realizing that this statement was failing to carry the weight it should, Yuugi asked, “What does training mean for you guys?”</p><p>“For a regular guard? Not much. Mostly some basic magic, history, and several fighting styles. For me, though? Let’s see...” Marik fell silent for a few moments, thinking. Then he began to list off all of the training he’d gone through. “There was magic usage, item usage, drawing, English, Egyptian-Arabic, Modern Standard Arabic, Kemetic, Japanese, French, a bunch of boring political stuff, the detailed history of Kemet, the history of all of the visions that have happened since the order was founded, mathematics, geography, sword fighting, mixed martial arts, horseback riding, and archery. I <em> think </em>that’s it? Oh, wait, no. I forgot the family business stuff. Have to keep those coffers full so that we can keep hold of the sacred lands!”</p><p>The longer the list went on, the bigger Yuugi’s eyes grew. When Marik finally finished, the smaller teen couldn’t help but cry, “How did you fit all that in? What, did you start when you were <em> two </em>?”</p><p>“Four, actually,” Marik replied with a shrug. “Ishizu went through largely the same rigmarole, though as a girl, she got to skip all the fighting stuff. Which is too bad. The fighting was the best part most days. Meant I got to at least move around. This was all done through private tutors, by the way. It allowed us to move at an ‘accelerated pace as is befitting of an Ishtar child’.</p><p>“Rishid, on the other hand, got to go to a real school. Play soccer. Have a girlfriend, though that didn’t last long. All that normal person stuff. He still managed to pick up the languages, though. It would have been impossible to avoid them. Every day, father would choose a different language to be the only thing spoken outside of lessons. Heaven help you if you couldn’t do it.”</p><p>“But how did you have time for friends? Games? Fun?” Yuugi asked, still trying to wrap his head around what the Ishtars’ childhoods must have been like.</p><p>“We didn’t,” Marik stated bluntly. “Until I was nine years old, the only friends I had were my siblings and ‘fun’ was being allowed to study unattended.”</p><p>“What changed when you were nine?”</p><p>“Part of our organization’s duties are to make sure that we’re always involved or at least informed of any archaeological digs happening in Egypt. When I was eight, my father decided that I was old enough to start tagging along and learning how we handle ourselves. It mostly meant being too hot and listening to him prattle on with forign professors. </p><p>“That all changed when the British museum got approval for a new dig in the Valley of the Kings. Since it was summer, the professor leading the dig brought along his son. It was the first time I had the chance to meet someone my own age. The first time I made a friend who wasn’t related to me. In fact, until now, it was the <em> only </em>time I made a friend who wasn’t related to me.”</p><p>Sensing that there was a story here, Yuugi asked, “What happened to him?”</p><p>“Happened to-?” Marik echoed in a confused tone. Then his eyes widened slightly and he let out a small laugh. “Oh! Oh, no, that wasn’t some short-lived thing. He’s still around. My best friend, actually. Almost a decade later and he still puts up with me.” </p><p>A soft smile spread across Marik’s face and a distant look entered his eyes. Then he seemed to remember where he was. After shaking his head lightly to clear his thoughts, he looked at Yuugi and added, “You’ve met him, by the way.”</p><p>It took Yuugi a moment to put the pieces together, but then he grinned and exclaimed, “The British guy from the museum, right?”</p><p>“British-Japanese, but yeah, t-that’s the one. His name’s Ryou, though I usually call him Ry or Ry-Ry,” Marik babbled, looking away and messing with his hair as his dark skin flushed the lightest shade of crimson.</p><p>Yuugi didn’t comment on this. Instead, he said, “He seemed to be pretty into Egyptology.”</p><p>“Which is about the only reason that my father tolerated the friendship,” Marik admitted. “He didn’t like me spending time on things that weren’t my studies, but I was pretty desperate to impress Ry. I always worked <em> way </em> harder when he was around and dear old dad noticed. It’s also why my Japanese and English are <em> leagues </em>better than my siblings’.”</p><p>“Wanna tell me about him?” Yuugi asked casually.</p><p>Marik narrowed his eyes and studied his companion closely, almost as if he wasn’t certain that Yuugi was being serious. Then he grinned and said, “Yeah, okay. Wanna hear about the time we stole a horse? Well, I stole a horse. Ry just kind of held on and tried to pretend it wasn’t happening.”</p><p>As Yuugi laughed, Marik launched into an animated recounting of his daring heist. The story was a long one, only finishing shortly before their group’s ‘safe house’ came into view. </p><p>The duo came through the doorway high on laughter and good company, ready to share the next phase of their mission with the rest of their group. Those good feelings faded as soon as they saw the looks on the others’ faces.</p><p>Marik’s posture immediately switched from relaxed to tense, eyes darkening as he asked, “What happened?</p><hr/><p>All Tem wanted to do was curl up in his bed and let himself process everything that had happened today. From the return of his memories to the realization of his feelings for Yuugi, it was starting to feel like too much for one person to handle.</p><p>He couldn’t do that, though. They were on a time limit here and he had a duty to find out everything he could about his past. It was a strangely familiar feeling. <em> Was I often so overwhelmed by my responsibilities? I remember joy and love from my childhood, but my later memories all seem weighted down as if I was constantly on the brink of collapse. I had just lost my father, though. Truly, memory is a strange creature. </em></p><p>Tem considered this as followed along behind his sister. Eventually, he frowned and glanced up at her, studying the back of her head. <em> And here is a prime example of the strangeness! How did I not remember that Ishizu and my own sister were near duplicates? That should have struck me from the start, but it did not occur to me until I saw her.  </em></p><p>The more he thought about it, the more he realized that similar things had been happening all day. He’d walk into a room and be struck by an old memory that he would previously have sworn he didn’t have. See a familiar guard and suddenly remember training with that same man. <em> I suppose that this is simply how memory works. You can not think of everything you know all at once. You must rely on people and things to bring specific memories to light. This might mean that I have more knowledge than I thought. I just need the right spark. </em></p><p>He was still puzzling over this idea when they arrived at the entrance to Seti and Isis’ chambers. Walking through the doorway certainly sparked a few memories, but they were nothing compared to the rush that came upon seeing the room’s current occupant. It was a young man dressed in a simple, white, linen tunic that draped down to his knees. Though his skin was a rich bronze and his head was shaved bald like all priests were, the similarities between this man and Seto Kaiba were unmistakable. If Tem hadn’t known better, he would have guessed that Seti was Kaiba’s father or brother.</p><p><em> I suddenly have a theory as to how Kaiba obtained his item, </em>Tem mused as his cousin looked up from the papyrus scroll he’d been studying. He took in the guards trailing behind Tem and Isis, then gave Tem a pointed look.</p><p>After a brief roll of his eyes, Tem turned and instructed his men to wait in the corridor, which they dutifully did.</p><p>Once they were gone, Isis began the expected lecture and Seti soon joined in. As the two blathered on about the importance of punctuality and projecting an air of regal divinity, Tem couldn’t help but smile. Though he found no joy in the lecture itself, there was a fond nostalgia to this moment.</p><p>
  <em> So the lord of duty and the lady of responsibility inherited Kemet. The country must have run as surely as the Nile. I would have liked to see that. </em>
</p><p>“Tem, are you paying attention to a word that we speak?” Seti asked with a frown.</p><p>“I would never deign to ignore your wisdom, cousin. Any lack of attention you perceive is merely the mask created by my simple affection for two that I love dearly.”</p><p>The husband and wife exchange confused looks. Then Isis approached, laying a hand on her brother's forehead. “You have no fever of which to speak, yet you are acting strangely. Does this have anything to do with what happened this morning in the audience chamber? Rumor tells that you unexpectedly left in the middle of your allotted time there and did not return for almost an hour.”</p><p><em> And as ever, gossip flows through the palace faster than the inundation. I wonder if their knowledge of that moment is honestly gained or if they know simply because I assume everyone must know. How much of their behavior reflects reality and how much is warped by my perception of them? </em> Tem wondered. Aloud, he said, “I am fine and today’s discretion will not be repeated. That incident was a moment of weakness brought on by thoughts of those who came before me.”</p><p>Understanding flashed in two sets of dark eyes and all of the judgement drained from them. As Seti sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, Isis took her brother’s hands and said, “I know that the impending coronation must be weighing heavily on you, but if you are missing father, come to us. We will share in memories with you and perhaps even find time to visit his temple. Do not turn to the unknown son of an old ally. You will not find comfort there and you cannot trust strangers so blindly.”</p><p>“I will remember that should such feelings rise again,” Tem promised. Then he turned to Seti and said, “I believe that you wanted to speak with me on matters far greater than my lunch guests.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Seti agreed, handing over a papyrus scroll. “We have the latest reports from Shada and Karim. They were able to use Zelua to track down the raiders near the Dakhla Oasis. The battle was swift and the foe was eliminated. They plan to scour the nearby desert over the next two days to be certain, then return here in time for your coronation and the new year’s festivities.”</p><p>Tem nodded regally, looking over the report, trying to hide the fact that most of those names meant nothing to him. After reading through the scroll, he realized that Shada and Karim must be item users. If so, then he would undoubtedly have been the one to send them on this mission.</p><p>Armed with this knowledge, Tem handed the scroll back and said, “Excellent news. I look forward to their full report.”</p><p>Seti returned the scroll to the small pile before him and then began to give brief summaries of the other scrolls’ contents. Tem thanked every god in the pantheon that Seti was only informing and not asking for commentary or follow-up orders, because these scrolls made even less sense to Tem’s fragmented memories. He was clearly missing a large part of the knowledge needed to effectively rule the country.</p><p>As they neared the end of the pile, another man entered the room. He was dressed in a similar fashion to Seti, though he was significantly older. He also wore a golden eye lodged in his right eye socket.</p><p>Tem knew that he must know this man, but he couldn’t place him until Seti said, “Hello father, what brings you to our chambers?”</p><p>“I wanted to discuss something with you, but I can see that you are busy. I shall return later.”</p><p>“There is no need,” Tem decreed. “I believe that Seti has the situation well in hand and I am expected at the temple of the protectors soon.”</p><p>With that, Tem gave his goodbyes to his assembled family and then swept from the room. Though he’d left under the guise of responsibility, it had been a move born of fear. An uneasy feeling had lodged itself in his gut. <em> So that man is my uncle. Father’s brother, if memory serves. Why then can I barely remember him? And that eye… It reeks of poison in the future. Is the same true now? </em></p><hr/><p>“And you’re sure it was him?” Marik asked for the fourth time, earning groans and sympathetic looks from the rest of the group as Jounouchi growled, “Yes, we are <b> <em>absolutely </em> </b>certain. No, it wasn’t just cause the dude had white hair. Yes, all of us who met him agreed. Did I hit all the questions or did I miss one?”</p><p>“You got them all,” Marik muttered, biting his lip and returning to his previous task of scanning the distant horizon, as if hoping to spot a glimpse of Ryou. They’d been walking through the desert for a while now and, between the heat and Marik’s constant worrying, tensions were running high.</p><p>In an effort to break that tension, Anzu asked, “So, can you go over what exactly this temple is? Some kind of shrine to Tem’s dad, right?”</p><p>“His mortuary temple,” Marik clarified. “Never heard one called a ‘shrine’ before, but I suppose that’s not inaccurate. In fact, it might be the best analogy since you’re Japanese. You guys have those little shrines to the dead in your houses, right?”</p><p>Anzu nodded and said, “Yeah, which kind were you talking about, a tamaya or a butsudan?”</p><p>Marik just stared at her, face blank, making Anzu grin sheepishly. “Okay, yeah, expecting you to know the difference was a little much. You’ve been a great guide so far and I sort-of forgot that you probably wouldn’t know Japanese customs in the same way you know Egyptian ones.”</p><p>“I’m good, but not <em> that </em> good,” Marik teased. “Most of my knowledge of Japan comes from watching anime with Ry.”</p><p>“Maybe you should just explain it using what you <em> think </em>you know about Japanese practices. We’ll butt in if you start talking about magical girls or gundams,” Otogi suggested with a wink, making the group laugh.</p><p>As the mirth faded, a now smiling Marik made a dismissive gesture and said, “Fine, fine, make fun of the foreigner. Not like you’d be hopeless lost without him or anything.”</p><p>Jounouchi threw an arm over Marik’s shoulder and feigned confusion. “What are you talkin’ about? We’ve got Yuug’ and gramps to guide us. You’re just the backup now, bud.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t put that role on me!” Yuugi cried in alarm. “I think the whole ‘ren’ incident made it pretty clear that my knowledge is surface at best!”</p><p>“And this is why you’re my favorite,” Marik replied, smiling at his diminutive friend. “You appreciate me, unlike these <em> heathens </em>.”</p><p>“Can we <em> please </em>go over what the shrine is before we get there?” Anzu interrupted with an amused shake of her head.</p><p>The others grinned and nodded, ceding the floor to Marik who shook off Jounouchi’s arm and said, “Once again, the word is ‘mortuary temple’, not ‘shrine’. I was comparing it to your shrines because of the whole offering element. My limited knowledge says that you leave food and stuff as offerings to the dead, right?”</p><p>“Let’s keep it simple and just say ‘yes’,” Anzu replied before any of the others could say something.</p><p>Marik nodded appricatively and continued, “Well, you might see that here, too. Funerary practices in these days were complex, to put it mildly. Let’s see. The best place to start is probably explaining what exactly this temple is and then going from there.</p><p>“So, wealthy Egyptians began work on their tombs <em> years </em>before they died. Part of that work was the actual tomb itself. You know, that thing in the ground that got sealed off when you died. The other half of the equation was a thing called a ‘mortuary temple’. Arguably the world’s most elaborate tombstones, though some might give that honor to the pyramids.</p><p>“Anyway, mortuary temples don’t necessarily mark the grave’s location. They did in the early days, but practices changed because of tomb robbers. By this point in history, mortuary temples were usually just placed in the same general location.</p><p>“I compared them to tomb stones because they’re the place where the dead person is memorialized. They’re where people come to pay respects to the departed. They’re also elaborately decorated with records of who the dead was and what they did while on earth. They could be massive complexes. Like Djeser-Djeseru, the mortuary temple dedicated to the famed Hatshepsut, was a full three-stories and carved into the side of a cliff!</p><p>“They weren't just a memorial, though. They were staffed temples with priests who would perform rituals and give offerings to the deceased’s ka so that they could be sustained in the afterlife. Depending on when we arrive, you might even get to see some of those rituals.</p><p>“That’s not why we’re going, though. Our goal here is to explore the temple and look for records relating to Tem. It’s hard to know what we’ll find. It wasn’t unheard of for a pharaoh to mention his successor in his temple, especially since the temples were often finished by that same successor. It also wasn’t unheard of for there to be no such mentions.”</p><p>“How can we help? Isn’t all the writing gonna be hieroglyphs?” Honda asked.</p><p>Marik stopped and squatted down, etching a shape in the desert sand. It was a long oval with a line on the bottom end. “You can’t read, but you can look for these. They’re called cartouches and you only see them drawn around the names of pharaohs and some gods. Hopefully, Tem’s name would be inside one now that he’s pharaoh. Yuugi and I can do more detailed reading, but this place is big. It’ll be a <em> huge </em>help if you can look for these instead of having us scan every bit of text. You can probably even learn how to read Akhenamkhanen’s name so that you know if a cartouche is worth examining. That sound like something you guys can handle?”</p><p>The others nodded and Marik grinned, rising to his feet one once more. “Good. Come on. If my mental map is right, we’re getting close.”</p><hr/><p>Tem drew his chariot to a halt in front of the massive temple dedicated to the protectors of Kemet. While many of Kemet’s temples had sections where the public was bared, none were so well-guarded as this one. Soldiers stood outside every door and only seven people were allowed entrance unescorted. Anyone else who wanted inside had to be accompanied by one of these seven. Even Tem’s guards were required to wait outside unless the pharaoh invited them in, which he did not.</p><p>Instead, he entered the temple alone, walking across the stone floor, staring up at the tablets lining the walls. Each one was carved with a spell and the image of a different creature. The protectors of Kemet or, as they would one day be known, ‘duel monsters’. He had hoped that being here would spark some sort of useful memory, but none came. All he got were vague feelings that he’d been here before.</p><p>“Good afternoon, my pharaoh, may life, prosperity, and health be ever with you,” a voice said, drawing Tem’s attention to a doorway at the opposite end of the hall. A young man was waiting there, bowing respectfully to his sovereign.</p><p>“Mahado, please, we are alone here. How many times do I need to tell you that there is no need for such formality?” Tem said by way of greeting as he came to stand before his old friend.</p><p>The priest and bearer of the millennium ring rose from his bow and smiled. “At least once more, my pharaoh.”</p><p>Tem laughed and shook his head. “Very well. Shall we?”</p><p>Mahado nodded and led the way into the next room. Once there, Tem froze. Unlike the previous room, which had been lined with dozens of tablets, this one only held three. They were noticeably larger than the others and each sat in a place of honor similar to how other temples honored the statues of gods and goddesses. The other striking difference was that, though these tablets held spells, the monsters’ names were noticeably absent.</p><p><em> That’s right, </em> Tem though. <em> Their names were a secret known only to father and I. There was a ritual here. A ceremony to give me the power to summon them. I remember coming here and preparing for it with father, but I can not remember anything after that. What transpired between us is hidden from my memory. When I try to recall it, all that I can summon are vague flashes.  </em></p><p>“Are you alright, my pharaoh?” Mahado asked, breaking him from his stupor.</p><p>Tem smiled and nodded. “Yes, shall we begin?”</p><p>Together, he and Mahado performed the series of daily offerings and prayers meant to honor these great beasts. As they worked, Tem thought, <em> I remember this well enough. Why then can I not remember the ritual of binding? Without that memory, their names are lost to me. I can only recall the Sky Dragon of Osiris and that is because of memories from the modern world. How was that name known to the Ishtars? </em></p><p>
  <em> When next I see Marik, I must ask him for that all he knows about these creatures. I must gain the ability to summon all three. </em>
</p><hr/><p>When they arrived at the mortuary temple, they were greeted by a priest who looked over the group with a curious eye. The man then turned to Marik who smiled and said, “My cousin and I are acting as translators and guides for these foreigners. They wished to come here and pay homage to the Great Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen who so recently crossed into the realm of Osiris.”</p><p>The priest nodded. “It is good to see foreigners appreciating their betters. Life, prosperity, and health to you.”</p><p>“Life, prosperity, and health to you as well,” Marik replied as the man wandered off. Then he turned to the group and said, “Okay, time for our little scavenger hunt! Half of you go with Yuugi and tell him when you spot something. The other half come with me!”</p><p>For the next hour, the two groups wandered through the temple, admiring the artwork and searching for any sign of Tem’s true name.</p><p>It was Anzu who finally spotted something and she called Marik over with a worried sounding, “What’s this?”</p><p>Marik looked up and saw that she was pointing to a section of the wall. He excitedly came to join her, then frowned as he stared at what she’d found. There was indeed a cartouche on this wall, but it was unlike anything Marik had ever seen. The first strange element was that it was blank, just like the cartouche on the tablet of the nameless pharaoh. The cartouche on that tablet had been complete, though. This one was cracked. The edges jagged as if someone had torn the cartouche open.</p><p>“What does it mean?” Honda asked as he came to stand beside the other two.</p><p>Marik shook his head, eyes worried. “I don’t know. Cartouches are symbols of protection, meant to keep the pharaoh’s ren safe. I’ve never seen one broken like this. To break a cartouche is to destroy its protection, I think.”</p><p>“Do you think this is supposed to hold Tem’s name?” Anzu whispered, reaching out as if to touch the broken carving, then pulling her hand back, as if thinking better of it.</p><p>Marik nodded. “It’s the only thing that makes sense. Come on, let’s go find the others.”</p><p>It didn’t take them long to find the other half of their group and bring them back to the broken cartouche. After all four of them had a chance to take it in, Otogi asked, “So what does this mean for us? Do we keep looking or…?”</p><p>Marik sighed. “No. I don’t think there’s any point. This pretty much confirms Tem and my fears. The physical records are destroyed just like the mental ones. The fact that the cartouche is broken worries me, though. Plus there’s no sign of Ry’s look-a-like. I’d hoped we’d see him somewhere in the valley. That he was just coming to one of the temples. That still might be true, there are a lot of them, but something tells me there’s more going on here. It’s too big a coincidence.”</p><p>“We could look around and see if we could find him?” Jounouchi suggested.</p><p>It earned a grateful smile, but Marik still dismissed the idea. “As much as I’d like to, we don’t have that kind of time. You saw how big this place is and it’s one of dozens, though not all of them are quite this grand.”</p><p>“Speaking of time, there can’t be much left,” Sugoroku pointed out. “If I understood your sister correctly, there might be some element of time dilation in a spell focused on the mind, but I don’t think it’s going to give us days.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Marik agreed. “It won’t. At best, I think we’ll get until some time tomorrow. Maybe even the day after, if we’re lucky, but I don’t want to bet on us being lucky. We have to assume tonight’s it. This spell takes a lot out of the casters. If we don’t get answers before it’s done, we’ll likely have to wait a few days before Rishid and Ishizu have the energy to cast it and protect us at the same time.”</p><p>“Marik and I are supposed to meet Tem at dusk,” Yuugi reminded everyone. “Let’s stick to that plan and hope he’s either found something or has a way to help us. If he’s just as lost as we are, then I think our best path forward is to use magic to search out Ryou’s duplicate. He’s the only oddity we’ve found and, if it’s nothing, then at least we’ll know to ignore him on the next go around.”</p><p>The others considered this for a moment and then, one by one, they gave their agreement. None of them could see another way forward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun facts for this chapter:</p><p>1. "Ankh wedja seneb" is a common turn of phrase in a lot of Egyptian writing. It loosely translates to "Life, prosperity, health" and seems to be a standard blessing that you'd give to others. I don't know if it was only used in writing or if it also crossed into spoken word, but I decided to use it for a little Egyptian flare</p><p>2. Tombs and mortuary temples did indeed take years to build and the elaborate versions were reserved for the top dogs in society due to their cost. Many members of the royal family got significantly lesser burials, often forgoing the mortuary temple in favor of simpler ways to sustain the ka. No one would get started on a potential pharaoh's tomb until he actually became pharaoh. Because of this, Tem wouldn't have anything close to a completed tomb or mortuary temple at the time of his death, thus we had to use his father's stuff in his place.</p><p>3. This is apparently an angstshipping fic now because Marik couldn't keep his crush to himself. (What, the facts don't all have to be about Egypt, right?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Return to the Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tem threw his stupid headdress across the room and fell back onto his bed with a groan. As it turned out, being the ruler of a country was <em> exhausting </em>. He’d spent the whole day tied up in religious ceremonies and meetings, his only break the short periods allotted for eating and bathing. Now, with the setting of the sun, he was finally free to rest until just before dawn, at which point he’d have to rise and do it all again.</p><p><em> Yuugi is never allowed to complain about having too much school work ever again. How in the world did I do this every day? </em>Tem thought as he stared up at his ceiling. </p><p>Soft fur brushed against his legs, drawing his attention downward to the cheetah watching him from the edge of the bed. He smiled at her and patted the spot beside him. In response, Nedjemet released a small chirp and jumped up to lay beside her master. Tem turned towards her, propping his head on his right hand and using his left to carefully pet her. “How was your day, dearheart? Did you laze about in any particularly nice sun spots?”</p><p>The cheetah purred and Tem laughed. “Good. I am glad of it. It means that at least one of us enjoyed themself.”</p><p>He stroked her in silence for a moment, then asked, “Shall I tell you about my day? It was an interesting one, I promise.”</p><p>Nedjemet looked up at him with her soft amber eyes and Tem nodded. “Very well then. Let me think, where shall we start?</p><p>“Oh, I know. We shall start with the point of highest interest. Apparently, I have committed the truly idiotic act of falling in love,” he confessed with a sigh. Then he quickly added, “Do not worry, he will not replace you. You are still the queen of my heart, it has simply gained the addition of a king. A kind, beautiful king who deserves far better than a mostly-dead pharaoh. I cannot even hold him properly, let alone shower him with the passions he deserves.”</p><p>Tem fell silent once more, losing himself in his own thoughts as he ran his hand over his pet’s soft fur. Eventually, he murmured, “I do not think that I have ever been in love before. There was that brief period when I pined for Mahado, but it pales in comparison to this. Never before have I felt this longing desire to give someone all that I have and am. Would that my light had lived in my time, perhaps we could have found a way. I would still have had to take wives, but they would have known that I was not beholden to them alone. There would have been no guilt in stolen moments and nights of pleasure…”</p><p>Tem trailed off, allowing his gaze to drift over his fine sheets and soft pillows, imagining what could have been. He had no memories of sharing his bed. No memories of ever wanting to, either. He had thought about it, though, if only in the context of his duty to produce an heir. Now, for the first time, he considered what it would be like to share it as an act of desire instead of duty. He could recall having a body of his own now, along with memories of time spent alone with it. Surely there could not be that great a difference between what he enjoyed and that which would bring another man ecstasy.</p><p>He let out a groan and flopped onto his back, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes as he growled, “I am allowing fantasies to get in the way of reason! I can command men’s actions, but not their hearts. I would only want him if he came willingly and I am hardly his type! He would-”</p><p>Tem’s rant was cut short by a sudden pressure on his chest. He lowered his hands to find Nedjemet lying there, looking at him. He smiled sheepishly at her and ran a hand over the fur on the top of her head. “Of course, my apologies, it was quite rude of me to stop petting you when you were enjoying it so.”</p><p>He continued to pet her as he admitted, “I think I shall be glad to be rid of this form. I sense that feelings alone will prove distracting, contending with both them and all of these physical reactions is enough to drive a man mad! I do not think that I could hide my desires for long if our bond functioned while I was like this and… and I do not wish him to know the truth.</p><p>“What would be my purpose in telling him? Even if I was to somehow gain him, what kind of lover would I be? A shadow he can never touch? Perhaps, if I could share him, there would be some hope, but I would be selfish. Jealously demanding all of his affections, leaving him to a cold bed and endless nights alone. Passion would soon fade to misery and he would doubtless come to hate me in the end.” </p><p>Tem closed his eyes, allowing the pressure on his chest to distract him from his own dark thoughts. Then he heaved a deep sigh and said, “I must leave you briefly, for Marik and Yuugi will surely arrive before long, if they are not already waiting. We have much to discuss and I must know what they have discovered. My mission here is to finish the task that I started 3000 years ago. That must be my focus, not my own self-serving wants.”</p><p>With that, Tem gently coaxed Nedjemet off of his chest. Then he rose to his feet and pulled a hooded cloak from one of the room’s many chests. He fastened this around his neck and pulled it tight around himself, doing his best to disguise his appearance. Once he was done, he exited his room. His guards tried to follow, but he ordered them to wait here and only search for him if he had not returned by the next hour.</p><hr/><p>Yuugi and Marik followed along behind Tem as he guided them through the dimly-lit palace. At any sign of movement, he’d have them stop and wait, doing their best to stay unseen. According to Tem, the only people he could trust to keep a secret were certain family members and his own personal guards. Any servant or courtier would doubtless spread the word of strangers visiting with the pharaoh in the night. Gods only knew what the consequences of that would be. It could mean nothing or it could lead to Isis barging in on their meeting.</p><p>Eventually, they arrived at a guarded doorway. Tem nodded to the men standing there and they nodded back, a wordless promise of discretion. Then he led his guest into the room beyond. </p><p>It was an ornate chamber, lit by an ethereal mixture of pale moonlight and the dim, golden glow of oil lamps. Yuugi got to appreciate it for all of five seconds before his eyes caught sight of the massive cat lying on the bed. In an instant, he was clinging to his partner’s arm and hissing, “Tem, there, on the bed!”</p><p>Tem looked down, surprised by the contact, then his gaze followed along to where Yuugi was pointing. When he realized the cause of his partner’s fear, he laughed. “Do not be frightened, she will not harm you.”</p><p>Yuugi’s terrified stare turned to one of utter confusion, making it clear that he thought his partner had lost his mind.</p><p>Marik, on the other hand, grinned and cried, “A cheetah! I knew they were pets in these days, but I never expected to meet one! Can I pet her? Him? I don’t actually know how to tell the difference.”</p><p>Tem smiled and nodded. “Nedjemet is female and you may pet her if she allows it, but you must be gentle in your approach. They are shy creatures. In fact, here, let us seat ourselves and then I shall call her over.”</p><p>Once they were all seated in Tem’s small sitting area, he clicked his tongue and called, “Nedjemet! Come!”</p><p>The cheetah studied him for a moment and then hopped off the bed, trotting to his side. When she arrived, he gestured to the couch Marik was sitting on. The cheetah slowly stalked forward, scenting the air, considering this new arrival to her lair. After a few moments, she jumped up to sit by Marik, though she did not lay down.</p><p>“You have been granted a chance to gain her favor,” Tem teased. “Move slowly and allow her to see all of your motions, otherwise she will leave you.”</p><p>Marik gave the smallest of nods and did as instructed. </p><p>Once his guest had successfully rested his hand on Nedjemet’s back, Tem began to speak again, “Now that the first order of business has been addressed, I would like to move on to more pressing matters. Shall we start with what I have learned or do you two have good news that you wish to share?”</p><p>“We have news, but none of it’s ‘good’,” Yuugi replied sadly. “We had no luck finding your ren and have a potential task that might take the rest of the night, so let’s start with your side of things.”</p><p>Tem nodded. “Very well. I went about my day performing the tasks expected of me. During that time, I made two discoveries, though they only raised more questions and provided no answers. The first, hopefully minor, discovery is that, in this time, the millennium eye is held by my uncle. A man that I have only vague memories of. This concerns me, but not to an extreme. My uncle is a high priest, second only to the pharaoh in the order of the item keepers. He would have been a busy man. Seeing as I have mostly gained knowledge of those that I was close to, my lack of memories may simply reflect that.”</p><p>“Or it could be something darker,” Marik pointed out. “Our knowledge of the eye has always been that it’s dangerous. That there was something wrong with it. We have to assume that was true even now.”</p><p>“Indeed, though you will permit me the foolish hope that you are wrong,” Tem replied with a half-hearted smile. Then he continued, “The more pressing discovery came this afternoon. I now have some memory of the so-called ‘god’s monsters’. I have seen their shrine and remember that they were bound to me, but the details of that ceremony elude me. I cannot recall their names. Your family knew the name of the great dragon dedicated to the Lord of the West, how did this come to be and do you know the others?”</p><p>Marik’s face twisted into a grimace as he shook his head and admitted, “We only know about the sky dragon because of past memory worlds. Apparently someone was able to relive a time when either you or your father summoned the creature. They had its name recorded and handed down through the generations in the hopes that we would one day learn how to summon it ourselves, but that never happened. Anyone foolish enough to try was struck dead. You don’t remember <em> anything </em>about the binding ceremony?”</p><p>“I remember my father and I cleansing ourselves in preparation, but after that? Nothing. It is lost to me.”</p><p>“Damn it,” Marik swore. “I was really hoping you’d at least remember their names. Our best guess is that we’ll need all three to win.”</p><p>“It is a wise guess,” Tem agreed. “They were our greatest weapons by far. None could surpass their combined strength.”</p><p>“Well, I suppose we’ll just have to keep moving along and hope you learn their names somehow. Maybe we could even create a memory world to send you back to the ceremony,” Marik mused. Then he shrugged and said, “I guess it’s our turn to disappoint you, huh?”</p><p>“Any disappointment I may experience is due to the situation at hand, not the ones bringing me knowledge,” Tem replied regally, earning smiles from his companions.</p><p>“Spoken like a king,” Marik quipped before motioning for Yuugi to take over.</p><p>The smaller teen nodded and began his narrative, filling Tem in on both the existence of Ryou’s duplicate and the broken cartouche. The more he spoke, the darker Tem’s face grew. By the end of the tale, the once-ruler had closed his eyes and began to massage his forehead.</p><p>“I am uncertain as to which piece of news should worry me more: the clear sign of broken protection or the unknown invader.”</p><p>“Well, there’s nothing we can do about the cartouche, but we were hoping that you might remember a spell to track Ryou. A way to follow him and learn who or what he is,” Yuugi explained.</p><p>Tem opened his eyes and studied his love, taking in the hopeful expression and worried eyes. Then he smiled. “I know of no such spell, but there <em> is </em>a way. It will mean bringing another into our number, though.”</p><p>Marik and Yuugi exchanged looks, then spoke in unison, asking, “Who?”</p><hr/><p>Mahado strode into the room with a curious look on his face. When he caught sight of Tem’s guests, his eyebrows rose, but his voice was calm as he bowed and said, “Good evening, my pharaoh, life, prosperity, and health be ever with you. Might I know why your guard woke me from my slumber?”</p><p>“There is no need for formality here, old friend. These are trusted allies and I summoned you here because we are in need of your item’s tracking magic,” Tem explained. As he spoke, Nedjement left her spot by Marik’s side and came to greet Mahado. </p><p>When she rubbed against his leg, he smiled softly and gave a small bow, saying, “My lady.”</p><p>This short greeting made Tem’s face morph into a deeply unimpressed look, prompting Yuugi to ask, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“A humorless joke,” Tem replied, glaring at his friend.</p><p>Mahado gazed back with a look of serene calm, though his eyes were shining as he said, “I was merely paying her the respect due one of her position.”</p><p>Tem continued to glare as Mahado moved across the room and joined them in the sitting area. Once his friend had taken a spot on one of the open couches, Tem crossed his arms and threatened, “If you continue in this manner, I shall give your sister the honor.”</p><p>“I hardly see how that would punish <em> me </em>,” Mahado replied.</p><p>“The first of my wives will deserve the greatest of protectors,” Tem explained with a pointed look. Real fear flashed in Mahado’s eyes, making Tem smirk in triumph.</p><p>“Must you turn even a harmless joke into a competition to be won?” Mahado asked, a hint of exasperation leaking into his voice.</p><p>Before Tem could fire back, the sound of giggles drew both of their gazes to Yuugi. The teen was sitting with his mouth covered, trying to stifle his mirth.</p><p>Tem gave his partner a confused once-over. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Yuugi nodded. “I’m fine. It’s just nice to know that you were always a terrible loser.”</p><p>As Tem frowned, Mahado gave Yuugi a curious look. “Have you had the chance to face him in a game?”</p><p>The amethyst-eyed teen nodded. “On several occasions. I quickly learned that anything less than total victory meant immediate demands for a rematch.”</p><p>“You have played against him!” Mahado cried, smiling.</p><p>“Let us focus our attention on the matter at hand,” Tem interrupted, sensing danger in this discussion. </p><p>In an instant, Mahado’s smile faded, replaced with a serious look as he gave Tem his full attention.</p><p>“These two are trusted allies who have discovered a potential plot against Kemet. We need to track down a certain individual. Can you assist us?”</p><p>Mahado nodded and replied, “Of course, but I must know more about this person first. Something unique. Perhaps their appearance?”</p><p>“Do you have ink and blank papyrus?” Marik asked, finally joining the conversation.</p><p>Tem nodded, rising to his feet and going to a nearby chest of drawers. He returned with the requested items, handing them over. Marik moved to sit on the floor, creating a work station for himself. Then he began to draw. As he did, he asked, “Do you need a full figure or can I stick to the face?”</p><p>“The face should be enough, unless it is unusually plain,” Mahado replied, coming to stand behind Marik. “It would help if you also told me any distinct characteristics you know about this man.”</p><p>“Well, for starters, his hair is white,” Marik replied. Mahado nodded and the two began working together to create a strong enough impression for Mahado to use his item.</p><p>Sensing that this would take a while, Tem stood up and walked out onto his room’s balcony, leaving the duo to their work. After a moment’s hesitation, Yuugi rose and followed close behind.</p><hr/><p>Tem wasn’t surprised when Yuugi came to stand by his side, joining him in staring pensively out at the slumbering city. Nor was he surprised when his partner broke the silence between them.</p><p>“I’m glad to see that you had friends.”</p><p>“As was I,” Tem admitted. “Though I do not think that I saw them often in my final days. The position of pharaoh was one of immense responsibility. My time was rarely my own.”</p><p>“Couldn’t you have just taken a day off? Decreed a national holiday or something?”</p><p>“The greatest responsibility that comes with the throne is knowing that the power you wield is given by the gods, not man. Abuse their gift and all of Kemet will suffer their wrath,” Tem intoned. Then he glanced over at Yuugi and found his love staring at him with a baffled expression.</p><p>At the sight of that dear face warped by concern, Tem began to laugh. Deep, shoulder-shaking chuckles that left him unable to speak for several long moments. When he regained his breath, he grinned and said, “Apologies, partner, I had forgotten how little you knew of my time. Had I said that to anyone here, they would have just nodded in solemn agreement. It is good to be reminded that all this is but a memory.”</p><p>Yuugi returned the grin, but there was worry in his eyes and voice when he asked, “How are you handling all of these memories? It can’t be easy to know that this will all come to an end in the near future.”</p><p>Tem sighed, turning his gaze back to the night, thinking. Eventually, he replied, “There is a part of me that wants this to be my reality. To stay here in comfortable familiarity. It is a small part, though. The rest of me knows that this is not my home. That the people here are mere shadows of what they once were. There are times when I cannot tell if their actions are true to themselves or if they are merely the result of my own rose-tinted memory. It is like an intensely realistic dream. I can lose myself in it for hours at a time, but then some small action occurs or some tiny detail catches my eye and I find myself remembering that none of this is real.</p><p>“It is easiest when you are here,” Tem admitted, turning his gaze back to Yuugi. “I cannot lose myself with you by my side, reminding me of truth.”</p><p>Yuugi flushed at the praise, ducking his head and fiddling with the hair on the back of his neck. “I’m glad to help in any way I can.”</p><p>“I know. It is one of your most admirable qualities,” Tem praised, enjoying the darkening flush on his love’s cheeks. Then he turned back to face the view and asked, “And what of you? What do you think of this world?”</p><p>“It’s… incredible,” Yuugi whispered, looking out on the slumbering city. “I think I prefer my modern conveniences too much to ever want to live here, but there’s something to be said for the grandeur of the past. I don’t think I’ll ever forget this, barring any world-saving spells, of course.”</p><p>Tem grinned, chuckling lightly. “Yes, we cannot forget those, can we?”</p><p>“I think the problem is that you did,” Yuugi teased. Then he glanced back towards the room they’d come from and asked, “Say, what was up with the wife banter from before. D-did you have one?”</p><p>There was an odd note in Yuugi’s voice, earning a considering look from Tem, but he quickly decided to let it be and just answer the question. “Not that I can recall, but I was certainly expected to choose at least one in the near future. It was not a duty that I was particularly looking forward to and my hesitance led to many comments and jokes among my inner circle. I had only managed to delay the process first by virtue of my father’s mourning period and then by virtue of the stress caused by my impending coronation. Once that had passed, I would have had to choose soon or risk upsetting Ma’at.”</p><p>“Ma’at?” Yuugi echoed. “I don’t think I understand that one. It’s like ‘ren’. I have a vague idea, but I can tell it’s incomplete.”</p><p>“What do you think it means?”</p><p>“Order? Truth? Some combination of the two?”</p><p>“You are not wrong, but there is far more to it than that. Ma’at is both a goddess and the concept of divine order itself. The rules by which one must live in order to please the gods. As pharaoh, it was my job to preserve that divine order and ensure that Kemet did not fall into the hands of chaos. All that I did was in service to Ma’at,” Tem explained, turning his gaze towards the star-filled heavens.</p><p>“Getting married was part of divine order?” Yuugi asked, sounding incredulous.</p><p>“Married? No. Producing an heir, though? That was an act of divine obedience. A way to ensure that the blood of the gods continued for another generation.”</p><p>“But you died before you could,” Yuugi murmured, thinking through the implications. “What does that mean for Ma’at?”</p><p>“To die without a clear heir is to invite chaos,” Tem admitted. “There would have doubtless been a period of unrest far longer than is tradition. Normally, there is only a single night between the death of a pharaoh and the formal recognition of his successor. When no obvious heir exists, that time of uncertainty can go on for many days. However, it is not as if I was the last of my line. Though I had no brother who lived to maturity, I had sisters. Women of royal blood whose heirs would continue the family line.”</p><p>“Sister<b><em>s</em></b>? As in, more than one?”</p><p>Tem glanced at Yuugi out of the corner of his eye, a smirk tugging at his lips. “My father ruled for 20 years and had three wives. I can recall at least eight sisters who grew up with me in the harem, not to mention his children through the concubines who also resided there. They would have had little right to claim the throne, though.”</p><p>By the time Tem finished, Yuugi’s eyes were wide as dinner plates. “<b><em>Eight</em></b>?”</p><p>“Yes, though only Isis and I shared a mother. The others were all what you would call half-sisters, children of my father through lesser wives. It makes sense that the duty of continuing the family line would fall to Isis and, as she was already married to a suitable man, it makes equal sense that Seti would take the crown. It is doubtless part of why father encouraged the match. He always did his best to ensure Ma’at.”</p><p>Yuugi stared at his partner in stunned silence. Then he shook his head and resumed gazing out into the night. “I take it love wasn’t part of the equation in these days?”</p><p>“It could be, but it was hardly the driving force it seems to be in your time. There was great affection between my parents, but father’s advice on the matter never related to the heart. He always cautioned me to choose someone whose company I would enjoy and who would be well-received by my advisors. A woman who would be as great a mother as my own. Though my memories of this topic are vague at best, I believe that I was considering asking a dear friend of mine. Someone I loved with all my heart, if only as a friend. I could have happily spent my days with her.”</p><p>“That seems… sad. To marry for duty instead of love,” Yuugi whispered. Then he glanced over at Tem and asked, “Did it mean giving up on someone you really wanted?”</p><p>Tem turned to stare at Yuugi, taking in the way that his love seemed to glow in the moonlight. A wry smile spread across his face. “I left no great love behind when I died. Of that I am certain.”</p><p>Yuugi smiled back, oblivious to his partner’s amusement. “That’s something, at least!”</p><p>“I suppose it is,” Tem agreed, allowing a pleasant silence to fall between them.</p><p>Eventually, Yuugi interrupted it again to ask, “Do you think we’ll have time to swing by the safe house once Mahado and Marik are finished?”</p><p>Tem shook his head. “I am afraid that we can ill afford the time, given that the memory world could unravel at any moment. You and Marik will have to find your own way back.”</p><p>Yuugi stiffened and then spun to stare at Tem. “Wait, what?”</p><p>“I can provide a guard if you are worried, though I do not know what harm could befall you while you are in the city,” Tem confusedly suggested, turning so that they were standing face to face.</p><p>“No, it’s not- I- You’re not taking us along?” Yuugi demanded, tone frantic.</p><p>“Taking you-” Tem began with a puzzled frown. Then, suddenly, he understood. His voice was gentle as he explained, “Yuugi, we have no idea what waits for us in the desert. This could lead to a full out confrontation and you are no fighter or trained mage. You do not even have access to our item in this place.”</p><p>Yuugi opened and shut his mouth several times, clearly struggling to find the right words. Finally, he said, “I know that, but like you said, we don’t know what’s waiting. There could be some way that I could help?”</p><p>“Perhaps, but the more likely scenario is that you would wind up injured or worse. I will not have you taking needless risk on my account.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t,” Yuugi pleaded. “If a fight broke out, I’d run and hide. I know that I’d only be in the way.”</p><p>Tem reached out, taking his partner’s pale hands in his own sun-kissed ones. “Then stay here. Stay safe. Please.”</p><p>Yuugi stared down at their hands, breath coming in shaky gasps. It was clear that his mind was racing and so Tem waited, hoping that his love would see reason. He could not go on knowing that Yuugi had perished out of misguided obligation.</p><p>After several long moments, Yuugi bit his lip and adjusted their hands, moving so that his fingers were entwined with Tem’s. “Why do you think that I want to go with you?”</p><p>“Because you promised to stay by my side until the end,” Tem replied instantly. “A noble promise, but not one that need be taken quite so literally.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded, as if that had been what he expected to hear. Then he took a deep breath and admitted, “I know why you’d think that, but you’re wrong. I’m not doing this because of a promise or out of some misguided sense of obligation to the world. Yes, those things matter, but at the end of the day, my main motivation is simply that I <em> want </em>to be there. I want to know that, if something happens to you, it happened in a way that I couldn’t have stopped. If I’m there, then I can have that. If I’m not, then I’ll spend the rest of my life wondering if I could have changed things.</p><p>“I meant what I said. I know that I’m not a fighter or a mage. All I’m good for is solving puzzles and playing games. I know that the most likely scenario involves me standing by and watching as you save the world. I know that me going along means a risk I probably don’t have to take. That’s it though. I’m not doing it because I <em> have </em>to.”</p><p>As Yuugi spoke, his grip on Tem’s hands tightened, though not to an uncomfortable level. Just enough to convey the seriousness of his words.</p><p>Tem stared at Yuugi, taking in his partner’s determined face and pleading eyes. He found himself speaking, almost without thought. “Yuugi, if something happens to me, it is merely the final act of one who is already dead. The same cannot be said of you. You have a whole life left to live. Why would you-”</p><p>“Stop it!” Yuugi cried, interrupting Tem mid-sentence. Angry tears pooled in amethyst eyes as he continued, “Stop acting like your existence has no meaning! Every time we face some unknown threat, you turn into this self-sacrificing idiot who thinks he’s got nothing left to give! ‘Smash the puzzle, Yuugi.’ ‘Throw me in the nearest river, Yuugi.’ Do you know what that does to me? Hearing you act as if you’re some worthless ghost when you’re so much more than that? You might not have a body, but you’ve got everything that really matters! I’m not in love with some vague memory of a person! I can feel your emotions, remember? They’re as real as mine! You care about the world, about our friends, about me! You’re brimming with personality and passion, just like anyone else! You’re alive in every way that matters as far as I’m concerned!”</p><p>When Yuugi finished, he just stood there, chest heaving, gaze fierce. Tem stared back, eyes wide, replaying the words over and over, trying to puzzle out some meaning beyond the obvious. When he realized he couldn’t, he whispered, “You are in love with me?”</p><p>Yuugi frowned, gaze turning to the ground in thought. Then his eyes widened and his head snapped back up. Heat rushed to his cheeks and he brought his hands up to cover his mouth, removing them from Tem’s weakened grasp in the process.</p><p>Eventually, Yuugi closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, lowering his hands and wrapping them around himself as he whispered, “I didn’t mean to... it doesn’t matter what I meant, does it? I said it and it’s not like it was a lie.”</p><p>He opened his eyes, staring up at Tem as he continued, "Yes, I- I love you. How could I not? You’re incredible and I hate that you can’t seem to see that. I don’t consider your existence worth anything less than mine.”</p><p>Confession complete, Yuugi turned towards the balcony’s railing, staring up into the heavens as he added, “I don’t have any expectation of you feeling the same way or even responding. I don’t want this to be some burden for you to carry. Once I’m done, I’ll head back inside and we can act as if this never happened. Hopefully, though, it helps you understand why I can’t stay behind. If something happens to you out there while I’m hiding away, I’ll feel like the biggest failure on the planet. If I go with you and die, though? Well, then I’ll know that I did everything I could to free the- the man I love. Please don’t deny me that. Let me come and know that, whatever happens, it was absolutely, 100% my choice.”</p><p>Silence hung between them, then Yuugi nodded at the night and turned towards the doorway, clearly planning to walk away. He’d barely taken a single step when Tem realized that he couldn’t let his partner leave. He reached out, grabbing Yuugi’s hand, stopping the smaller teen in his tracks.</p><p>Yuugi turned back towards Tem, face confused. Then he took in his partner’s wide eyes and lost expression. A soft smile quirked at his lips. “It’s fine, Tem. I meant what I said. I have no expectations of you. You saw what I was like with Anzu. I can handle myself around someone I have feelings for. This doesn’t need to change anything.”</p><p>Tem didn’t say a word. He just stared at Yuugi, mind racing. All of his fears and doubts from earlier in the evening coming back in full force. There were so many ways that this could go wrong. Why couldn’t he just take the out that Yuugi was offering? It would be so easy to nod and promise to stay friends. Yuugi would smile, walk away, and they’d never speak of this again. It was the simple path. The path that avoided all the risks of heartbreak and pain.</p><p>It was also the path Tem knew he’d regret for the rest of his strange existence.</p><p><em> I have never been one to take the easy road, </em> he thought. Then he smiled and did his best to keep his voice steady as he said, “I would give you the world if I could.”</p><p>Yuugi’s only response was a confused look, so Tem tried again, taking the direct approach this time. “When I regained my memories, I was so pleased with myself. I had managed to navigate the world without fully knowing what it was to be human. Then I saw you and all that unearned confidence disappeared in an instant. It turns out that my lack of knowledge had made me oblivious to the glaringly obvious. I am desperately in love with you and likely have been so for months."</p><p>"What?" Yuugi asked, sounding dazed.</p><p>"I can repeat it in Japanese if you like," Tem offered, trying not to grin and failing utterly.</p><p>"You're serious,” Yuugi whispered, taking a step closer, studying his partner’s face.</p><p>"I am," Tem agreed, reaching out and brushing the back of his hand against Yuugi's cheek. The smaller teen reached up, taking that hand in his own almost instinctively. By now, he was smiling, too, eyes bright and full of so much love that Tem felt like an idiot. How could he have missed the fact that his feelings were so unmistakably returned?</p><p>He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, closing his eyes and just breathing in the moment. He could feel his heart racing, the warmth of Yuugi’s hand in his own, the pressure where their bodies touched. It was all so much better than their soul rooms.</p><p>"I would quite like to kiss you now," Tem whispered and Yuugi nodded, seemingly unable to speak.</p><p>Tem reached out, gently cupping his love’s cheek as he leaned in and pressed their lips together. He could feel a subtle pressure, but it was nothing like he’d imagined. After a moment, he pulled back, resting his forehead on Yuugi’s once more, trying to figure out what was off.</p><p>It was Yuugi who pointed out the obvious explanation. "Don't think for a second that I'm complaining, but that seemed almost like we were back in our soul rooms."</p><p>Tem groaned and worry grew in Yuugi’s eyes. “What? What is it?”</p><p>“Perception,” the dark-skinned teen growled, letting his eyes fall shut. “Everything here is based on my memories and I have no memories of kissing. Could the gods have not granted me this one boon?”</p><p>“I was your first kiss?” Yuugi asked.</p><p>Tem opened his eyes to find his love practically glowing. Eyes bright, pale lips smiling. “You are not disappointed?”</p><p>Yuugi shook his head lightly, just enough to convey the motion without having to move away. “Never. This is perfect! I like that it’s ours and no one else's. But if you’re not enjoying it-”</p><p>Before Yuugi could finish his teasing comment, Tem growled and pulled his love in for another kiss. He could feel Yuugi laughing and looping his arms around Tem’s neck, pulling him closer. His love was right. It might not be the sort of kiss he had expected, but it was theirs and so much more than would have ever been possible in the real world. The feel of Yuugi in his arms, knowing that his feelings were returned? That was more than enough to make this moment precious.</p><p><em> Come what may, I can never regret this</em>, Tem thought as he let himself forget about what lay ahead. Allowed them both one brief moment to be exactly what they were: two teenage boys, madly in love with each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter's fun facts!</p><p>1. The ancient Egyptians actually kept time much like we do. They had a 24 hour day with time tracked by the position of the sun and certain stars. Because of this, when I use the term "hour", I'm not just applying a modern notion to the past. I'm using something that would have been a concept even then!<br/>2. Tem's guards would indeed be trusted allies. As the heir apparent, Tem would have been heavily trained in all kinds of fighting. This means that it's quite likely that he has known his guards from a young age. They might even have been children he trained with, potentially making them  friends, but we're not doing OC's here. If you're writing a full-out ancient Egypt AU, though, this would be a great spot to stick Jounouchi and Honda.<br/>3. Tem is totally accurate that, when a pharaoh died, standard procedure was for there to be a symbolic night of chaos followed by a morning where the next pharaoh was chosen. More on this in the series' note-fic.<br/>4. I was possibly on the conservative side for my count of Tem's siblings, given the length of his father's reign. Ramses II ruled for about twice as long and fathered over 200 kids! We have no idea how many wives he had to pull off this feat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Across the Nile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know his face well,” Mahado murmured, studying Marik’s finished drawing.</p><p>The teen shrugged and glanced towards the balcony. “If that’s good enough, then should I go get them?”</p><p>“Please do. In the meantime, I shall prepare my item.”</p><p>Marik nodded and stood up, heading outside to tell Yuugi and Tem that it was time to go. He rounded the corner, then stopped and slowly backed into the room. He glanced behind him and was relieved to see that Mahado was too focused on his task to notice the odd behavior. Then Marik noticed the cheetah curled up by the priest’s side.</p><p>He grinned and loudly called, “Hey Nedjemet, wanna come get your master with me?”</p><p>Both the cheetah and Mahado turned to look at Marik, confusion in their eyes. In response, he merely shrugged and casually wandered outside where Yuugi and Tem were standing side-by-side, staring towards the doorway. A far better position than the one they’d been in five seconds prior.</p><p>“Hey guys, Mahado’s getting his item all charged up and then we’re good to go. You ready to head out?”</p><p>They both nodded, then Tem cleared his throat before replying, “Yes, thank you, we will join you in a moment.”</p><p>“Sounds good!” Marik said, giving them a double thumbs up, then turning as if to head back inside. Instead of moving forward, though, he glanced back at the couple with a knowing grin. “Oh, and Yuugi?</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Your wig is on the ground, if you care.”</p><p>The dual responses of Tem’s laughter and Yuugi’s flustered babbling echoed through the night.</p><hr/><p>When Tem returned to his room, he immediately strode over to one of the chests, throwing it open, revealing an assortment of carefully stored weapons. He glanced over these, then turned to Marik. “Do you know how to use a khopesh?”</p><p>Marik nodded. “Bow and arrow as well, if you have them.”</p><p>Tem looked impressed, then handed over both a bow and a sword with a sickle-like blade. Marik took the items with reverence, studying them with an appreciative eye while Tem returned his gaze to the trunk. After a moment’s hesitation, he pulled out two intricately decorated bronze bracers, handing one to Marik and the other to Yuugi.</p><p>Yuugi accepted the bracer with a relieved smile, knowing that this meant that he was coming along. Then he began studying the item closely. “What’s this?”</p><p>“It is called a DiaDhank,” Tem explained, holding out his wrist to showcase the golden version that he was already wearing. “It is the means by which we summon the protectors of Kemet from their temple. Though neither of you possesses an item here, you both know how to summon. Should something happen to Mahado or me, I implore you, take our items and use them as you see fit.”</p><p>Both Yuugi and Marik nodded, fastening the DiaDhanks to their wrists while Mahado watched with a curious look. He didn't say anything, though.</p><p>Then Tem took out another sword and bow, arming himself with them. When that was done, he glanced over at Mahado and said, “I supposed that I should ask if you would care for a weapon, though I already know your answer.”</p><p>Mahado smiled and held up his left arm, showing the DiaDhank attached to his wrist. “I have the only weapon that I need right here.”</p><p>“Or, more accurately, the only weapon that you ever bothered to master,” Tem muttered as he closed the weapons’ chest and moved across the room to another one. From this, he pulled three cloaks of similar fashion to the one still fastened around his neck.</p><p>“The night is cold and we may travel quite far. You should take these.”</p><p>Once everyone was armed and dressed, Tem gave them a final once-over, then led them from the room. This time, when the two guards on duty moved to follow, Tem let them. </p><p>Their small party quickly made their way down to the palace stables, where horses and chariots waited. To Yuugi’s surprise, no servants moved to hitch the horses. Instead, Tem and the others went about preparing their own transports.</p><p>When they were finished, Tem said, “Mahado will be our guide this night. Follow his lead closely and be warned: we do not know what waits for us. We must expect that there will be a fight.”</p><p>Then he mounted his chariot and motioned for Yuugi to join him. Mahado extended a similar invitation to Marik, then they were off, heading towards the docks where a barge would take them across the Nile.</p><hr/><p>When they reached the other side of the Nile, they left the barge and rode off into the night. It quickly became apparent that their journey would take some time, so Tem began teaching Yuugi how to steer the chariot. While Yuugi couldn’t say that he minded standing with his back pressed against his partner’s chest, he did have to ask, “Is this really something that I can learn in a single lesson?”</p><p>“Not at all, but I needed some sort of pretence to hold you in my arms,” Tem whispered, pressing the lightest of kisses to Yuugi’s cheek. “That and even a rudimentary knowledge may prove of some use, should something go wrong.”</p><p>Yuugi flushed, biting back a giddy smile, though it was tempered by Tem’s second statement. “You’re still worried about bringing me along?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tem admitted, “but I could hardly deny you after <em> that </em>.”</p><p>“So, to get my way, all I have to do is kiss you?” Yuugi asked, voice deceptively casual.</p><p>Tem matched that tone when he replied, “I am still perfectly capable of stopping this chariot and leaving you to walk back.”</p><p>“But you won’t,” Yuugi teased, sneakily reaching out his hand to run his fingers over the inside of Tem’s arm. The closest to holding hands that he could get when Tem was steering the chariot.</p><p>He felt Tem tense for a moment, then, to Yuugi’s surprise, Tem switched his hold so that he was driving single handed. Warm lips brushed against Yuugi’s ear as a hand snaked around his waist pulling him close, making him shiver as Tem warned, “Two can play at this game, love, and I have had years of training on how to maintain <em> my </em>composure.”</p><p>“Right,” Yuugi breathed, torn between melting at being called ‘love’ and the selfish desire to see what playing this ‘game’ would involve. A quick glance at Mahado’s chariot cured him of both impulses. They were in a speeding vehicle heading towards a potential fight. Best not to get too distracted.</p><p>Tem seemed to be having similar thoughts as he took the reins in both hands once more and resumed his simple lesson. </p><p>The millenium ring led them along a similar path to the one that Yuugi’s group had taken earlier that day. By the time Akhenamkhanen’s mortuary temple appeared in the distance, Yuugi actually felt like he might be able to both stop a chariot and drive it in a straight line. He relayed this thought to Tem, who smiled. “Good. If need be, you have my full permission to take this chariot and ride as far as you can. They are designed to hold both a rider and a bowman, so we have the means to transport almost double our number. You will not be leaving me without an escape.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded as Mahado held up a hand, signaling that they should all draw to a stop.</p><p>Once they had, Tem dismounted, glanced towards the distant shadow of his father’s temple, and then approached his friend. “It led us here?”</p><p>Mahado nodded. “This part of the valley is home to many temples and tombs, both finished and unfinished. Perhaps your quarry is hiding in one of them.”</p><p>Tem nodded and motioned for the guards to join them as Mahado began to lead them towards the valley’s closest wall.</p><p>“How are there multiple tombs being worked on? I thought this place only held kings?” Yuugi whispered, coming to stand beside Marik.</p><p>The other teen shook his head. “Kings and favored nobles. There was often more than one tomb being worked on at a time, though the final count was still pretty small.”</p><p>Yuugi let out a hum of acknowledgement, then fell silent, knowing that surprise could prove key.</p><p>It wasn’t long before they arrived at a section where the valley wall jutted in, forming an area that was naturally hidden from prying eyes. Here, in this tiny indent, they found a clearly man-made hole set into the wall, just large enough to fit two people standing side-by-side.</p><p>Tem and Mahado exchanged confused looks.</p><p>“This is not an authorized tomb,” Mahado stated in a low whisper.</p><p>“No, it is not,” Tem agreed. “Though I am not sure how many people would know that on sight alone.”</p><p>Mahado gave an understanding nod, then glanced back at the guards. “Should we let your men do their job or are you going to be your usual reckless self?”</p><p>“Why break with a well-established tradition?” Tem replied with a wink before heading into the dark hole. Both the guards and Mahado sighed, giving each other understanding looks, then they followed after their king. Yuugi and Marik came, too, making up something of a rear guard.</p><p>They found themselves walking along a pitch-black tunnel that snaked deep into the cliffside. They all moved with caution, laying hands on the person before them at Tem’s whispered instruction. A simple precaution to keep them from tripping over one another. After a while, they began to hear the sound of voices. Then a faint light appeared ahead. Once the voices were loud enough to be understood, Tem signaled for the group to halt.</p><p>The first voice was raised, anger in its tone, though all they caught was the final word of whatever it was saying. “-name!”</p><p>“I am sorry, my lord!” A second voice replied, sounding desperate. “I do not understand! I have said your name several times over now!”</p><p>There was a cry of rage, then silence. After a brief pause, the first voice spoke again, though it sounded quite different. Almost as if another person was speaking with the same voice. “Well you have proved nothing less than useless.”</p><p>“I have done all that he asked,” the second voice snarled. “Why does he even need to hear his name?”</p><p>“Because we cannot remember it,” the second voice replied, sounding bored. “We cannot remember quite a lot of things, truth be told, but it seemed particularly odd that my name remained while his was lost. Your inability to speak it seems to confirm that it matters in some way.”</p><p>While this talk of names meant nothing to Mahado and the guards, Yuugi, Marik, and Tem all stiffened. The knowledge that someone else in this place had lost both their memories and their name did not bode well. All three of them had the same thought on who it might be, but why would the real version of the dark god be here? Was this merely a warped memory?</p><p>As the two voices continued to speak, Tem began to inch forward, trying to see the source of both the light and the voices. Eventually, he reached a bend in the tunnel. He moved his head forward just far enough to see around the bend and found himself looking into a large, torchlit chamber, easily the size of his own bedroom.</p><p>
  <em> This would have taken a skilled work crew many months to carve out. How long did it take to have it built in secret and who, exactly, were the builders? </em>
</p><p>Then his eyes took in the chamber’s occupants. Three armed men lounged against the far wall while two additional figures stood in the chamber’s center. The first one was clearly Ryou’s so-called duplicate. Though the dark-skinned man had a clear resemblance to the teen, there were a few differences beyond the skin tone. His eyes, for one. They were far narrower with hard edges. There was also a large scar on his face, just below his right eye. </p><p>
  <em> Not an exact duplicate then, but still, the man could easily be Ryou’s twin or older brother. </em>
</p><p>The second man wore a long cloak and had his back to Tem, making it impossible to identify him based on looks.</p><p>Tem knew that he needed to back away lest he be spotted, but he allowed himself a final glance around before he moved. This time, he noticed one last thing of interest. There, resting on the chamber’s left side, were tablets. Duel monster tablets containing carvings, several of which he’d never seen before. All of the ones that he knew were powerful creatures with abilities Tem did not wish to face, but the three he didn’t know were of particular concern. Their tablets were far larger than the others, reminding Tem of the god’s monsters’ tablets.</p><p>He pulled his head back and returned to the others, motioning that they should leave. If they were found here, the tunnel’s dimensions would make for terrible fighting conditions.</p><p>The others nodded and followed his instruction, turning to make their way out of the tunnel. As they moved, Tem kept glancing backwards, checking for signs that they were being followed. They had only gone about half way when he saw a dim light approaching. Someone was undoubtedly leaving the chamber.</p><p>Tem wordlessly shoved at Mahado’s back, a silent signal for speed that the priest passed down the line.</p><p>Marik, who was leading the way out, understood the meaning at once. He sped up his pace, moving as quickly as he dared in the darkness. Soon enough, they burst back into the moonlit night. Tem spun around, drawing his sword as he slowly backed away from the tunnel, watching for any sign of movement.</p><p>He had barely reached the point where the indent turned back into the main valley when four figures emerged. Three of them were the unknown armed men, but the final one was no stranger.</p><p>As Tem stared at his uncle, a defeated feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. <em> I am so sorry father. I remember how much you loved him. </em></p><p>For a moment, Akhenaden stared at his nephew in stunned silence, then his eyes narrowed. “My pharaoh, what are you doing in the valley?”</p><p>“I hardly think that I am the one whose actions need explaining,” Tem replied as Mahado came to stand by his side. The ring-bearer's eyes were trained on Akhenaden, almost as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.</p><p>When Akhenaden saw that Tem was not alone, he sighed. Then he raised his hand and called out, “Gadius, come to me!"</p><p>Mahado and Tem reacted instantly, each calling out the names of their own monsters. A familiar mage appeared by Mahado’s side while a great, red dragon appeared in the sky above them.</p><p>Akhenaden paled at the sight of the god’s monster and called out, “Diabound, come to me!”</p><p>When the summoning was over, four monsters were on the field. On Akhenaden’s side hovered two creatures. The first was an armored fighter. The second was clearly one of the creatures from the three large tablets. A towering demonic figure with a heavily muscled torso and a lower body that morphed into the head of a serpent. On Tem and Mahado’s side hovered the Sky Dragon of Osiris and the Dark Magician.</p><p>In an instant, the four monsters set upon each other, with the fighter attacking the Dark Magician while the demon flew into the sky to take on the Sky Dragon of Osiris.</p><p>As the monster’s battle commenced, Akhenaden’s men drew weapons and charged at Tem’s group. Tem and his guards met their attackers readily, blades already drawn.</p><p>In the seconds before blades clashed, Tem allowed himself one brief glance behind him. He almost slumped with relief when he saw that Yuugi was already gone. Marik, on the other hand, had drawn his bow, holding it ready for the moment when a target presented itself.</p><hr/><p>Yuugi sprinted across the valley as fast as he could run. At first, he’d planned to follow Tem’s instructions and take one of the chariots. He’d abandoned that idea when the Sky Dragon of Osiris appeared in the sky above. If there was going to be some sort of aerial battle, then his best bet was to get indoors, so he headed for Akhenamkhanen’s mortuary temple.</p><p>Though it didn’t take him long to get there, he was still panting as he slumped against the doorway, thinking, <em> Okay. Fine. Honda wins. I’ll let him put me on that training regiment when we get home. </em></p><p>The distant sounds of battle made him wince, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the temple’s cold, stone wall. <em> There was nothing you could do. You would have only been in the way. Tem needed to be able to focus. Running wasn’t cowardly. </em></p><p>As much as he knew those thoughts were true, it still hurt his heart to know that his… boyfriend? Lover? Whatever, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Tem was fighting while missing massive amounts of important memories.</p><p>That thought made Yuugi look towards the inside of the moonlit temple consideringly.</p><p>
  <em> I can’t fight, but I can always give that cartouche another look. Maybe we missed something. Maybe I can still help. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Marik held his bow nocked and ready, waiting for an opportunity to fire it at one of the dueling pairs. The three warriors were engaged in whirling sword fights against Tem and his guards, making them worthless targets. That only left the guy with the millennium eye, but he was hiding against nearby boulders. To get a shot at him, Marik would have to go through the fight. Not something he considered worth trying right now. The risk of getting in an allies way was just too great.</p><p>As his frustration mounted, new movement caught his eye. He glanced over and saw Ryou’s double stepping out into the night, a torch in his hand.</p><p>Marik took the chance, sending his arrow flying, cutting the torch in half.</p><p>Ryou’s double immediately dropped the remaining half and spun to find his attacker. When his eyes fell on Marik, the double’s lips twisted in a demented smile. He reached to a sheath hanging at his side and pulled out a short sword. In response, Marik set his bow down and drew his khopesh, a clear invitation.</p><p>The man laughed and then moved, darting past the other fighters with an acrobat’s grace. Then he was on Marik. Their blades flashed as the sounds of battle pierced the night.</p><p>The double was a skilled fighter, but Marik didn’t care. He would best this man and then demand the answers he desperately needed to hear.</p><hr/><p>Yuugi ran his fingers over the broken cartouche and bit his lip. He scanned the moonlit wall for clues, but nothing new stood out to him.</p><p>“Okay, so this is a dud,” he muttered. Then he glanced around the temple. “But there could be something else we missed. If I had to hide something, where would I put it?”</p><p>There was something wrong with that question. He thought about it for a second, then realized what it was. “I’m going about this the wrong way. This whole time I’ve been following Marik’s lead and that’s wrong. It doesn’t matter where I’d put it or where it would have been in reality. What matters is where would Tem hide it?”</p><p>Yuugi thought back over all of the games they’d played together. One thing about those memories stuck out. “He plays to beat his opponent as much as he plays to win. He’ll do something seemingly insane if he thinks it’ll give him the upper hand. How does that translate here? How does he hide his ren in a way that ensures that the prison <b>never </b> opens? <em> ” </em></p><p>As much as Yuugi didn’t want to admit it, the answer was obvious. Everyone knew there was only one way to make sure that you didn’t lose: you simply didn’t play the game.</p><p>He brought his hands up, using them to hide his face as frustrated tears began to pool in his eyes. Tem wanted to make sure that the prison would never open. The only way to do that was to destroy the key or, as was more likely the case, make it that you had to <em> know </em> the key to reveal it. Make it both the lock and the prize all at once. That meant that the ren wasn’t missing from <em> here </em> , it was missing <em> everywhere </em>.</p><p>“No,” Yuugi muttered, lowering his hands and looking around the temple. “No, that <b>can’t </b> be it. Ishizu said that the prison <b>will </b>open, our only choice was who did it. I have to believe that she’s right, but how? I know Tem. I’m certain about how he’d cast his spell. This cartouche practically proves it! That means that the question can’t be ‘where did he hide it’. The question would have to be… It would have to be ‘what did Tem miss’.”</p><p>A great, screeching cry filled the night, making Yuugi wince and glance towards the windows behind him. Whatever was going on outside, it didn’t sound good.</p><p>“Nope, don’t think about it,” he said, closing his eyes and placing his hands on the sides of his head. “Focus on the puzzle. Assume you have all the pieces. What are the facts? What are we missing?</p><p>“Fact one: the ren exists somewhere, otherwise the prison would never open.</p><p>“Fact two: it’s somewhere Tem either wouldn’t think of or couldn't touch.</p><p>“Fact three: Tem’s spell was able to hit everyone alive at the time, so we have to assume that the same was true for documents and monuments. Assume that he didn’t have to list things one by one.”</p><p>Yuugi went back over that list, looking for answers, and found none. He groaned, running his hands down his face in frustration. “I don’t get it! As best I can tell, there’s nothing in this world that wouldn’t be touched by the spell!”</p><p>That frustrated thought triggered another. Something fleeting that Yuugi almost dismissed, but then he latched onto it, running it through his mind. <em> We aren’t just dealing with this world, though, are we? This is a war of two worlds. Could that be important somehow? </em></p><p>It had to be, so Yuugi thought on what he knew of names and summoning. <em> The god’s monsters only respond to the pharaoh, right? How do they know that Tem’s the one summoning them? A ceremony. Okay, what would that ceremony actually entail? They don’t mark him in any visible way. He can summon them even when he’s using my body. It’s not his DiaDhank, either. He summoned that dragon without it. It could be the puzzle, but that doesn’t seem right. That would still let pretty much anyone summon them, so why bother with a ceremony? </em></p><p>An idea began to form in Yuugi’s mind. <em> We summon monsters by their names, what if that goes both ways? What if that’s how they know who the pharaoh is? What better act of trust than giving someone the thing that gives them power over you and getting the same in return? </em></p><p>
  <em> Could that be what Tem missed? Would he have thought to send his spell across the gate? Did he even have that power? No. No, he couldn’t have. The Sky Dragon of Osiris still responds to him. It wouldn’t do that if it had forgotten him. I bet, if we asked the duel monsters, they’d still know the names of both the enemy and their ally.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That could be it. If that thing in the tunnel was the dark god, then he’s missing his name and memories, too. He might still have allies in the old world, but he doesn’t know that. Doesn’t know to ask them about what he’s missing. It’s a solution that they could come up with just as easily as we could. An answer that would let either side unlock the prison. </em>
</p><p>Yuugi glanced out through the windows. In the distance, the Sky Dragon of Osiris fought with a giant, demon-like thing. <em> I can’t exactly go out there and ask now. I’m pretty sure I’d die before I got close enough to be heard. Plus I’d risk the enemy hearing my theory. If only I could use our bond! </em></p><p>His gaze fell from the windows to the bronze DiaDhank strapped to his arm. He ran his fingers over the elegantly shaped metal. <em> I do have our bond, though. It’s how I learned Kemetic. It's just artificially repressed. Everything we see and feel is artificial. It’s not reality. In reality, our bond is still there and the puzzle is still around my neck. I’m still an item bearer. My magic might be weak, but maybe I can still summon monsters, even if they’re just the puny ones that no one bothers to run in their decks. </em></p><p>Yuugi placed his hand on his chest at the spot where his puzzle would normally hang and closed his eyes. He offered a silent prayer and then said, “Kuriboh, I summon you.”</p><hr/><p>Back in the Ishtar mansion, Ishizu and Rishid stared at Yuugi’s comatose body in shock as the puzzle hanging from the teen’s neck glowed. A moment later, a little ball of brown fluff appeared in the air beside Yuugi’s body and let out a confused, “Kiri?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Facts:</p><p>1. The Valley of the Kings is a big place, as is Luxor (the modern name for the city this is all taking place in) so exact distances are hard to give. Generally speaking, the two are anywhere between 5 and 10 miles apart depending on your starting and finishing position. Very walkable, but it would still take an hour or two.</p><p>2. Egyptian chariots had a max speed of around 25 mph, which is probably not the speed our guys would use given that they didn’t know their final destination. Assume that it took them at least a good half-hour to get to the right part of the valley.</p><p>3. The Valley of the Kings was indeed home to both Kings and a select group of elite nobility. There are currently 64 known tombs there, but there might be more. Right across the way is a lesser known site called the Valley of the Queens. Bet you can guess who got buried there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. A Different Kind of Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ishizu and Rishid stared as the kuriboh fluttered around Yuugi’s body, letting out distressed cries of, “Kiri!”</p><p>After a moment’s hesitation, Ishizu rose, coming to greet the creature. Kiri sensed her approach and turned to look up at her, letting out a pleading, “Kiri?”</p><p>“It is alright, little friend,” Ishizu replied, kneeling so that her head was level with Kiri’s body. “Yuugi is fine. His lack of response is due to his mind being inside a spell. I believe that either he or my pharaoh were trying to bring you there, too. We can try to send you to them, if you would like.”</p><p>Kiri tilted to the side, considering, then nodded as Rishid asked, “Do you truly think that will work? What if this was a sign to end the spell?”</p><p>Ishizu shook her head. “No, I do not think so. Something else is going on here. As for sending our little friend in, well, duel monsters are living creatures with souls much like our own. I see no reason why the spell should fail to work on one of them. There may be a risk, though. We have never sent someone in after the spell started.”</p><p>She addressed this last statement to Kiri, whose face grew serious. Then he flew over and perched himself on Yuugi’s lap, letting out a determined, “Kiri!”</p><p>“Very well,” Ishizu said, rising to her feet. “The spell is almost over, so your time will be brief. Use it well, little friend.”</p><hr/><p>Yuugi leaned back against the temple wall, eyes closed as he slowly breathed in and out. He had tried, but it looked as if summoning was out of his power here. He’d have to think of something else. He was turning the idea over in his head, trying to come up with another plan, when an overjoyed “Kiri!” rang through the temple.</p><p>Yuugi’s eyes flew open. He almost sobbed when he saw Kiri flying towards him. Instead, he held out his arms, pulling his furry friend into a hug as he cried, “You’re here! It worked! It really worked!”</p><p>Then he remembered why he’d summoned Kiri in the first place.</p><p>Yuugi pulled away from the hug, face serious as he said, “Kiri, I need your help.”</p><p>The kuriboh grew equally serious, giving his version of a salute as he straightened and waited for instructions.</p><p>“Here, on this side of the gate, we use stone tablets and cards to summon duel monsters. Is there something like that on your side? Do you have a shrine telling you who the pharaoh is?”</p><p>Kiri nodded and Yuugi let out a cry of delight, throwing a fist in the air. “Can you go there and bring me his name? It’ll be the last one.”</p><p>Instead of replying, Kiri floated down to the ground and began to scratch at the temple’s stone floor, giving Yuugi a pleading look. For a moment, Yuugi was confused. Then he let out a crazed laugh. “Of course you already know it! Why wouldn’t you? It’s one name and you’ve had 3000 years to learn it!”</p><p>He turned, running through the temple as he called, “Come on, we’re not far from the exit! There’s plenty of dirt for you to write in outside!”</p><hr/><p>Ryou’s double was a skilled fighter. Of that, there was no doubt. But it was pretty clear that he’d had nothing close to Marik’s lifetime of formal training. The longer their fight went, the more desperate the double grew. His moves became sloppy while Marik retained his fighter’s calm.</p><p>Soon enough, Marik was able to pull off a disarming blow, leaving the double weaponless, grasping at his now injured hand. Then Marik was on him, wrestling the double to the ground. By the time he was finished, the double was lying face down, arms pinned behind his back, Marik’s knee pressed against his throat.</p><p>The double struggled against his captor, but Marik only tightened his grip and demanded, “Who are you?”</p><p>The double laughed. “You do not even know my name, yet you attacked me?”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I tend to judge people by the company they keep. You might have missed this, but all your buddies are currently fighting my... companions. Seemed fair to think you’d do the same.”</p><p>The double didn’t reply, leaving Marik to sigh and roll his eyes. “Come on, rant a little! This is your chance to convince me to join you or impress me with your plot. I have a hard time believing that you’d rather wait in silence while my guys beat up your guys. That sounds awfully boring for you. I mean, I can at least watch the fighting. You’re stuck with nothing to look at but dirt and rocks.”</p><p>“Bakura.”</p><p>Marik blinked, surprised to hear his best friend’s last name spoken by the double. “What?”</p><p>“You asked who I am or did you already forget that?” Bakura growled.</p><p>“No, I just didn’t realize it was your name,” Marik admitted. “It’s not exactly Kemetic.”</p><p>“My lineage is not <em> of </em>Kemet.”</p><p>“That would explain it,” Marik mused conversationally. “Where are you from then?”</p><p>“I do not know. Your so-called god robbed me of that knowledge.”</p><p>Marik puzzled over that statement for a moment, but quickly gave up. He had no idea what Bakura was trying to imply. Best to just ask him outright. “Sorry, you lost me. What god are we talking about here?”</p><p>“Akhenamkhanen,” Bakura replied, splitting out the name like the vilest of slurs, making Marik raise an eyebrow. As much as he wanted to ask for more information, he was starting to get the feeling that this would take awhile. Best to make sure he wasn't needed elsewhere first.</p><p>He looked up, taking in the various battles. The guards were still locked in combat, but they seemed to be doing fine. The duel monsters were still going at it, too, though it was hard to tell who was winning those fights. Duels were as much about their summoners as they were about the monsters themselves. Marik couldn’t see Tem’s uncle, making it impossible to say if the man was weakening. Mahado seemed fine, at least. The priest was standing behind the fighters, eyes trained on his monster, seemingly unphased by the battle.</p><p>Tem wasn’t looking so hot, though. His sword fight was still going and he’d acquired a decent gash on his left arm. That would have been surprising had he only been fighting on the physical front, but he was also supporting that dragon. Not an easy task in and of itself. The fact that the pharaoh was keeping up in both the physical and mental fights was frankly astonishing.</p><p>Marik bit his lip. Tem needed help, but Marik didn’t have a way to secure Bakura. Maybe he could get Mahado to help?</p><p>He was just about to call out to the priest when a winged, angel-like duel monster flew by, moving to Tem’s aid. In the sky above, a blue dragon joined the fight against the snake-demon. After a moment’s stunned staring, Marik turned his head, searching for the creatures’ summoners. In the distance, he could see a chariot approaching. A chariot that appeared to have two riders. They were still far enough away that he couldn’t make out their faces, but Marik had a gut feeling that one of them had to be Isis.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, maybe it’s not an Ishizu thing. Maybe the necklace has always tattled on misbehaving brothers. </em>
</p><p>Seeing as Tem was now taken care of, Marik turned his attention back to Bakura. “So what exactly did Akhenamkhanen do to you?”</p><hr/><p>Yuugi watched with bated breath as Kiri clawed at the ground. Then the kuriboh floated backwards, exposing a series of five hieroglyphs scratched into the dirt. A few hours ago, they would have been gibberish to Yuugi, but he could read and speak Kemetic now. Could look at these symbols and know the sounds they represented.</p><p>
  <em> Vulture. Loaf. Reed. Owl. Quail Chick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ah-team-oo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Atemu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His name is Atemu. </em>
</p><p>Yuugi brought his hand up to cover his mouth, blinking back tears.</p><p>
  <em> I did it. I actually did it. He has a name and it’s perfect. </em>
</p><p>As much as Yuugi wanted to shout his partner’s name into the night, he didn’t. Instead, he reached out and destroyed Kiri’s work, saying, “Thank you, but this has to stay secret now. No one else can know, okay?”</p><p>Kiri nodded and Yuugi smiled. Then he looked up at the monsters still fighting in the sky and frowned. Was that a blue eyes? When had that gotten here? It didn’t matter. What mattered was that the fight was still going and, from the looks of it, it wasn’t exactly going well.</p><p>“Okay then, for our next puzzle: how do we get this to Tem?”</p><p>After a moment’s careful thought, Yuugi looked at Kiri and said, “Well, I managed to summon you. That means some of my powers are working. I can’t talk to him or send emotions, but knowledge transfers seem to be functioning on his end, at the very least. Let’s try a memory transfer and see what happens.”</p><hr/><p>Tem watched in shock as Spiria, his sister’s favorite monster, slammed into his opponent, knocking the man to the ground. Once he was sure that Spiria had the situation well in hand, Tem let his weapon fall from his hand. A second later, he collapsed to his knees, gripping his left arm, trying to slow the bleeding gash.</p><p>His head was swimming from the trifecta of physical fatigue, blood loss, and the mental drain of supporting a monster. He couldn’t let himself pass out, though. Whatever that demon creature was, it was clearly a match for the Sky Dragon of Osiris. If that was true, then only Tem had the power to summon creatures strong enough to fight it. He had to stay awake. Had to fight the dizziness.</p><p>A warm hand came to rest against his back, supporting him. He looked up and found Mahado leaning over him, studying his injury with worried eyes.</p><p>“You appear to be bleeding quite profusely, my pharaoh.”</p><p>Tem shook his head. “It is hardly as bad as it looks. Just a surface scratch. I still have full use of my arm, see?”</p><p>“Be that as it may, we had best stop the flow,” Mahado replied. “Can you support yourself while I fashion you bandages?”</p><p>Tem nodded and Mahado began the process of creating makeshift wrappings, using Tem’s abandoned sword to cut up one of their cloaks. As his friend worked, Tem took in the aerial battle far above and felt his eyes widen. Two dragons now fought the demon, though it seemed like they were struggling. The Sky Dragon of Osiris had been greatly weakened by its solo fight and the newly arrived Blue Eyes was struggling against a monster that clearly outclassed it.</p><p>
  <em> I need to summon another monster to aid them, but what? What has power even close to a god? </em>
</p><p>And then it happened. One moment, he was lost, trying to figure out what he was missing. The next moment, he knew. He knew everything. Knew that this fight was a farce, they should have lost ages ago. Knew that the only reason they hadn’t was the enemy’s missing memories. Knew that his name wasn’t Tem, it was Atemu and, oh gods. Oh gods, they were all in terrible danger!</p><p>Atemu jumped to his feet, looking around at the assembled group with wild eyes. If he had his memories back, did they have them back, too?</p><p>“My pharaoh, what is wrong?” Mahado asked, rising to his feet.</p><p>“What is my ren?” Atemu demanded.</p><p>“Pardon me?”</p><p>“My ren,” Atemu repeated. “You know it. What is it?”</p><p>“Tem,” Mahado replied, looking confused as Atemu breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the gods, the memory world was still based on its original source. It had not shifted to match this new knowledge. But where had… Yuugi. This had to be Yuugi’s doing.</p><p>
  <em> How did you find it, love? What did I miss? Must I fear the enemy learning his ren, too? </em>
</p><p>There would be time for such questions later. For now, he must focus on ending this fight.</p><p>Atemu held up his hand and calmly said, “I summon you Obelisk, the Giant God Soldier.”</p><p>A moment later, he felt a mental drain that made him tremble as a giant blue creature appeared. Atemu looked at the new arrival and smirked. For all his weakness and newfound fears, there was still a deep satisfaction in winning a fight. “Obelisk, aid my Sky Dragon. Destroy that snake creature. Then end the rest of these fights. I am quite done with this.”</p><p>In less than a minute, the fights were over. The enemy fighters were all either dead or unconscious, the monsters had disappeared, and Akhenaden was found passed out in the boulders he’d been hiding in. The only enemy that was still conscious was the one trapped beneath Marik.</p><p><em> Bakura, </em>Atemu’s mind supplied as he silently came to stand beside the pinned man. In the distance, he could see Seti and Isis rushing towards them, but he paid them no mind. Instead, he stared down at his one-time foe and the teenager holding him against the ground. Marik had an odd look on his face. A mixture of disbelief and horror that Atemu remembered well.</p><p>
  <em> I suppose that makes sense. The enemy may have lost his memories, but Bakura was his own person as much as he was a vessel. He would be recreated as I knew him. Have the memories that I associate with him. The tale that he used to destroy me would work on Marik just as easily. </em>
</p><p>Marik looked up, as if sensing Atemu’s gaze. There was a question in his dark eyes. </p><p>Atemu smiled sadly and said two words: “Kul Elna?”</p><p>Marik nodded, seemingly unable to speak.</p><p>“Whatever he told you, it is likely all true,” Atemu admitted with a shrug. “A thief and vessel of evil he might be, but a liar? That he never was.”</p><p>Bakura moved his head to the side, staring up at Atemu as best he could from his pinned position. “How do <em> you </em> know of <em> me </em>?”</p><p>Atemu’s only reply was a sardonic smile. By now, Isis and Seti had joined them while Mahado and the guards had come to stand nearby. All of them were looking at Atemu, waiting for instructions and explanations from their king.</p><p>
  <em> I have no desire to continue this needless charade. We have what we came for. Let us be done with this. </em>
</p><p>“Mahado.”</p><p>“Yes my pharaoh?”</p><p>“Use your ring and tell me where my partner is,” Atemu ordered, eyes never leaving Marik’s.</p><p>“Your partner?”</p><p>“The one with the purple eyes who rode here with me. I sent him to complete a task. I must now ensure that he has.”</p><p>“My pharaoh, what-” Isis began, but Atemu held up a hand, silencing her.</p><p>“See to it that the still-living men are bound. I would have them brought back to the palace for interrogation. Remove my uncle’s item as well. I will not have him awaken while it is still in his power.”</p><p>The others exchanged confused looks, then moved to do as the pharaoh commanded. Only Mahado and Seti remained. The first was busily preparing his item while the other stood frozen, staring at his cousin. “Your uncle? You cannot mean my father? What-”</p><p>“We will speak of this later, cousin,” Atemu lied. “I have tasks that must be seen to first. Go help the others.”</p><p>Seti looked as if he wanted to argue further, but then he nodded, moving off towards his wife. Once he was gone, Atemu spoke to Marik. “I would suggest leaving Bakura in the guards’ care. Take a walk. Clear your head. The knowledge you have gained is not easily borne.”</p><p>Marik didn’t reply. He just turned his head downward, staring at the man trapped beneath him.</p><p>Mahado came to stand beside Atemu, then pointed towards the distant shadow of Akhenamkhanen’s mortuary temple. “He is there, my pharaoh.”</p><p>“Good. I shall go to him at once,” Atemu decreed, turning to walk away, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Mahado, taking in his friend’s worried expression.</p><p>“You are still injured and doubtless weakened from your fight. Please, at least let-”</p><p>“No,” Atemu interrupted, tone firm. “I will be fine. No danger awaits me. Only knowledge that is best kept as secret as possible.”</p><p>Mahado frowned, but nodded, removing his hand and letting his pharaoh go. Atemu smiled sadly at his old friend, taking in the man’s face. Then he turned and walked away. He did not look back.</p><hr/><p>Yuugi sat on the temple steps, listening to the calmness of the night. The sounds of battle had stopped several minutes ago, shortly after that giant blue thing had appeared. Now, all was quiet. He couldn’t see any monsters in the distance. He hoped that was a good sign.</p><p>Then he saw the figure approaching.</p><p>Spiked hair. Cape billowing. <em> Atemu. </em></p><p>Yuugi was on his feet in an instant, rushing to meet his partner with Kiri close behind.</p><p>Atemu must have seen them coming, because he stopped and waited. Within moments, Yuugi was there, wrapping his arms around Atemu. The Egyptian seemed to melt into the embrace, holding onto his partner with a worryingly tight grasp.</p><p>“Thank the gods you’re alive!” Yuugi whispered, allowing himself a moment to bask in the warmth of his partner’s arms. Then he pulled back just enough to study his partner’s face. “Is everyone else okay? Did it work? Did I- do you remember?”</p><p>Atemu nodded and Yuugi let out a relieved sigh, though he didn’t relax. He was too busy worrying about his partner. Atemu’s eyes were squeezed shut and there was a noticeable tension in his arms. Something was wrong.</p><p>“Are <em> you </em>okay?”</p><p>Atemu shook his head, letting out a shuddering breath. Tears began to squeeze past his closed eyes.</p><p>“You won the battle, though, right?” Yuugi asked, just to be certain, and was grateful to see Atemu give the smallest of nods.</p><p>“So this is something to do with your memories then?”</p><p>Another nod and more tears.</p><p>“Come on then,” Yuugi urged, gently pulling Atemu back towards the temple. His partner followed, letting Yuugi guide them.</p><p>Once they reached the temple’s steps, Yuugi forced Atemu to sit down. Then he sat down by his partner’s side and pulled him into a tight embrace. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yuugi’s waist, hiding his face against his partner’s neck. Yuugi could feel a slight dampness from his partner’s tears, but Atemu was still tense. His breath was still coming out in shaky gasps. It was clear that he was holding something back. Trying to maintain some semblance of composure.</p><p>As Yuugi debated what to do, Kiri flew over, coming to rest so that he was half in Atemu’s lap and half in Yuugi’s. The surprised addition to their hug made Atemu pull away just enough to glance down. He let out a watery laugh. “How did you get here?”</p><p>“It’s a long story,” Yuugi replied. “One that probably shouldn’t be repeated out loud.”</p><p>Atemu hummed, returning his face to its hiding spot. There was still a tension to him, but it had softened.</p><p>Yuugi took that as a good sign and hesitantly offered, “You know it’s just us, right? You can cry or scream or whatever you need. I won’t judge. Promise.”</p><p>“Kiri,” Kiri agreed, nuzzling against Atemu’s chest.</p><p>That seemed to be all the prompting Atemu needed. He let out a choked sob and finally let himself cry in earnest. Through it all, Yuugi and Kiri stayed quiet, two silent points of comfort in the cool night.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the tears faded to quiet sniffles. Atemu pulled away, wiping at his eyes, knowing he had to look a mess. Yuugi didn’t seem to mind. He just smiled and pulled off his cloak, saying, “Here, it’s not exactly a tissue, but…”</p><p>Atemu gratefully accepted the offering, using it to clean his face and blow his nose, then throwing it off to the side. “I had forgotten how messy crying was.”</p><p>“The perks of having a body,” Yuugi teased, taking his partner’s hand.</p><p>“I much prefer this perk,” Atemu replied, entwining their fingers with a soft smile. Then he sighed. “I am sorry that you had to see me like that.”</p><p>“I don’t mind. Really,” Yuugi quickly reassured, then shyly added, “Boyfriend duties and all that.”</p><p>Atemu made a face as if he’d smelled something foul. Yuugi’s heart sank. “Or not boyfriends. Sorry. I shouldn’t-”</p><p>“No!” Atemu cried, cutting Yuugi off mid-sentence. “No, I am- It is not- I take no issue with the idea of being your… <em> boyfriend </em>. My distaste is for the word, not the commitment it represents. While I understand that it is the modern term for romantic partners, I find it... childish. Unsophisticated. Wholly inadequate for expressing all that you are to me.”</p><p>The more Atemu rambled, the softer Yuugi’s expression grew. When the rambling was done, he offered, “Not boyfriends, then. Partners?”</p><p>“Partners,” Atemu agreed softly, leaning in to press their lips together. As they kissed, they could feel a strange tugging sensation surrounding them. Pulling them. The memory world was fading. That knowledge only made them cling to each other tighter, memorizing the feeling of being able to hold each other. The last thing either of them registered was the feel of their entwined fingers. Then the memory world disappeared, sending them back to reality.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: yes, the name that we’re shown in both the show and the manga is best read as “Atemu”, not “Atem”. It’s probably not how an ancient Egyptian would spell the name, but that’s not really relevant here. What matters is that hieroglyphs are largely phonetic, meaning that you can look at them and know what sounds they represent. The pronunciation we’re given is “Atemu”, so that’s what I’m using! For it to be “Atem”, it’d have to be the hieroglyphs vulture, loaf, reed, and owl, without the quail chick at the end. Technically, you wanna pronounce his name “ah-tea-moo” or “a-t-i-m-u” if we’re using the phonetic alphabet, which I originally did, but I thought that might be confusing since the “e” sound is represented by an “i”. Isn’t learning fun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Fallout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like waking from a dream. That feeling of returning to the real world from somewhere that had seemed like more than it was. As Yuugi opened his eyes and glanced around the room, he was surprised to feel an odd weight on his lap. He glanced down at found Kiri sitting there, blinking his large eyes in confusion.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Yuugi muttered.</p><p>“You summoned him,” Ishizu replied.</p><p>Yuugi looked up at her and tilted his head to the side, trying to understand what she meant. Before he could say anything, though, motion caught his eye. He looked to his left and found Marik standing up ramrod straight, eyes dark, fists clenched.</p><p>“Marik, what-” Ishizu began, but her brother cut her off with a shake of his head. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then snapped it closed and just shook his head again. He repeated this odd sequence one more time before giving up and stalking from the room.</p><p>Rishid moved as if to follow. Before he could take more than two steps, Atemu took over Yuugi’s body and said, “Wait.”</p><p>All eyes turned to him as he rose to his feet. “I should be the one to talk to him. What he has learned… It is information that I will share with all of you soon, but not until I know that he is alright. Until then, you should reacclimatize yourselves to reality. If you have the time, and you likely will, I would also suggest bringing Rishid and Ishizu up to speed on what we have learned. It will save me a good deal of explaining upon my return.”</p><p>With that, Atemu nodded and headed towards the door that Marik had left through. Before he could leave, though, Ishizu called out, “You do not want my or Rishid’s assistance?”</p><p>He turned back and smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “No. This is not something that you can help with. Once you learn what he has, you will likely be just as useless. After all, when I learned it, my near-immediate reaction was to seal my soul away with a demon.”</p><p>With that, Atemu turned and left with Kiri floating right behind him. In their wake, all that remained was stunned silence.</p><hr/><p>An unpleasant feeling settled in the bottom of Atemu’s stomach as he stared around the assembled group. This was not a conversation that he was looking forward to. He almost wanted to call Kiri to join him, but the kuriboh had been glued to Marik’s side ever since the archery range. The Egyptian teen seemed to find comfort in the attention, so Atemu let the pair be.</p><p>The even better option was to have Yuugi curled against him, but the chair was too small to allow for that. It’s location between a couch and a side table also made it impossible for Yuugi to stand by Atemu’s side. At least, not where he could be seen and there was little point to purely physical contact when one could not feel the other.</p><p>Yuugi seemed to be having similar thoughts. He was currently standing in front of Atemu, taking in the situation with a frown. Eventually, he said, “I have an idea, but it might be a stupid one.”</p><p>Atemu was intrigued. <em>"</em><em>You have said such things on many an occasion, yet not once have your fears proved true. Your ideas may sometimes be strange, but they are always brilliant."</em></p><p>“Okay, but you can still tell me if this won’t help,” Yuugi replied with a pointed look. Then he sat down in Atemu’s lap, positioning himself so that he was sitting curled around his partner, arms wrapped around Atemu’s neck. It was a position that would have been uncomfortable for both of them had Yuugi’s ka had any kind of physical component. However, as it was, it was perfect. Atemu found himself fighting back both a smile and a blush.</p><p>“Still sticking to that whole ‘brilliant’ claim?”</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. I quite like having you like this. It gives me a way to ground myself, should the need arise."</em>
</p><p>Yuugi nodded and smiled, curling closer and closing his eyes. After their time in the memory world, it felt a bit weird to look at Atemu and see his own face. However, when he closed his eyes like this and just listened to his partner talk, he could almost hear Atemu’s true voice. There was something about the way his partner spoke that was so uniquely Atemu. Yuugi knew he could pick him out of a crowd of thousands based on speech-pattern alone.</p><p>As Yuugi got comfortable, Atemu took a deep breath and called the group’s attention to himself. “It is time that we began. Before I delve into the details, you should know that my memories have been fully restored. The specifics of how this happened will not be discussed. There is no benefit to sharing them, only risk.</p><p>“What you need to know is the truth of both the items and our enemy.</p><p>“Magic flows in each of us, binding us to the great god Heka, one of the primordial deities of Kemet. All magic comes from him and his power is without limit. The very means by which the gods created life. The same cannot be said of his gifts to man. No mortal can hold the force of a god. All we can hold is a sliver. A drop in the Nile. Performing magic such as opening a portal or summoning a creature with god-like powers? That requires a great number of people to join together. Or, at least, the joining of the <em>magic </em>of a great number of people.</p><p>“This is where the items come in.</p><p>“They are amplifiers. Taking the abilities of a single person and multiplying them a hundred fold. Such a power cannot come from nothing, though. My uncle-” Atemu paused, let out a sigh, and then continued, “My uncle created the items through a barbaric act of sacrifice. He went to a small town in Kemet and took the lives of every person living there, save one. This well of power allowed him to open the gate to the world of duel monsters.</p><p>“That act alone would have been an atrocity against our people, but he did not stop there. Instead of honoring their sacrifice by providing them with proper burial, allowing their souls to cross into the duat, he somehow took them and fused them into seven items of great power. Whoever wields one of these has access not just to their own magic, but to the magic of a seventh of the town’s population. It is through this power that we are able to wield duel monsters, keeping their powers to a select few. Without them, summoning most monsters would require an army of priests working together.”</p><p>Atemu fell silent, allowing the information to sink in. He could see the shock and horror in his audience’s eyes, but no one spoke. After a moment, he braced himself and glanced down at Yuugi, expecting to see a similar look on his love’s face. Instead, he found Yuugi curled against him, eyes closed, hand draped over his own. There was a tension there, but the emotion coming across their link wasn’t horror. It was concern. Concern for Atemu and how this was affecting him.</p><p>That simple act of love was enough to bolster Atemu, allowing him to continue his story. “When I first heard the tale of the dark god, I remember wondering how he came to know of our world. The answer is simple. He was all but summoned here. The ritual to open the gate was powered by death and brutality. Everything that he stands for. It is no wonder that he sensed such a spell and answered its call.</p><p>“I only know these stories through a second-hand recounting, so the exact details of what happened are unknown to me. For the spell, that is as it should be. The knowledge of how to open the gate and forge the items should remain lost amidst the desert sands. However, regarding the dark god, this lack of details adds an unfortunate layer of difficulty to our task.</p><p>“What I do know is this: he came through the gate, but only in the same capacity as the other creatures of his realm. A duel monster cannot survive without a living, human host. The same was true for him. There was one key difference, though. When we summon duel monsters, our items act as a barrier. They protect us from direct interaction with the monster. Instead, our life energy channels through the item to the monster, giving them a link to this world. We have to maintain that channel at all times. This is why falling unconscious causes monsters to vanish. When the dark god came through, he somehow bypassed this safeguard and became directly attached to a human host.</p><p>“I do not know if this was some act done by my uncle through his item or if the mere presence of all seven items allowed the bond. All I know is that, somehow, the dark god became permanently bound to Ryou’s duplicate. A man known as Bakura, the sole survivor of Kul Elna. Though an existence bound to a creature like that can hardly be called surviving.</p><p>“Bakura was still a mere mortal, though. Possessing only a small amount of magic. I believe this meant that the dark god existed in a weakened state. Unable to use most of his magic, such as that which would allow him to form a magically sustained physical body like an item-powered summon would.</p><p>“For fifteen years, my uncle and Bakura worked in secret, trying to find a way to bring their new-found god back to his full power. Trying to find a way to allow him to separate from Bakura. My uncle’s millennium eye must have been too weak to power such a spell, for their plan seemed to rely on gathering the power of several items.</p><p>“The night that I… died, Bakura and my uncle attacked. They summoned three great and previously unknown creatures from the other side of the gate in a surprise assault. These creatures were equal in strength to my god’s monsters, but powered by two summoners instead of one. I tried to fight back, but I could not overcome their combined strength. Through a stroke of luck, our battle ended with me falling into a great chasm in the desert. They did not search me out, likely believing me dead. They already had four items by that point. Apparently, they did not need another. As I lay dying, I could see their plans coming to fruition. A great, demonic figure appeared towering above Waset. I knew that this must be the dark god. That the end of all was upon us.</p><p>“In a final act of desperation, I crafted a spell. I took my uncle’s idea of sealing souls into the millennium items and used it against him. I trapped his god in my pendant, offering the pieces of myself as a means to fuel the spell. A god for a god, so to speak. Ren, ba, ka, shuyet, khet, and ib. I gave them all and stole his in return. The world has persisted these past three millennia, so it appears to have worked.”</p><p>Silence fell again. This time, Marik was the one to break it. The Egyptian’s voice was deceptively casual as he said, “He neglected to mention that those memories came back fresh. Three-thousand years have passed for us, but for him it’s been, what, three hours since you died?”</p><p>Atemu stared at Marik with a lost expression. He could not fathom how that information was relevant to helping them in this battle.</p><p>That opinion did not appear to be shared by the assembled group. As soon as Marik finished speaking, faces switched from horror to concern and Anzu asked, “Are you okay, Tem?”</p><p>“Yeah man, that’s heavy stuff. Do you need to, I don’t know, lie down? Punch something?” Jounouchi suggested.</p><p>Honda nodded eagerly. “If it’s punching stuff, I’ve got you covered! After eight years of judo, my abs are steel!”</p><p>“I can help you prove that he’s delusional, if you like,” Jounouchi counter-offered while giving Honda an amused once-over.</p><p>Atemu didn’t say anything. He just looked at them, stunned, until Yuugi spoke up, softly pointing out, “I told you, they’re your friends, too.”</p><p>The words made the former pharaoh smile. "Thank you, all of you. Your concern is..."</p><p>He trailed off, uncertain what to say. His newly regained memories told him to be a pillar of strength. To never show his emotions. In the face of these, being surrounded by such compassion was overwhelming. Yuugi sensed this and gently took over. Then he gazed around the group and smiled. “Thanks guys, but I think what Tem needs now is a break. He's been going at it pretty hard for over 16 hours, mentally speaking.”</p><p>“I believe that we could all use a break,” Ishizu agreed. “There is more that we must discuss, but Yuugi is correct. You have all just finished a great ordeal, on the backs of which you learned some very upsetting pieces of information. I believe it is for the best if we table this discussion for now and give ourselves time to prepare our questions and think on our next steps. I say this assuming that the return of my pharaoh’s memories does not mean that the enemy has been freed?”</p><p>After a moment’s silent conference with Atemu, Yuugi replied, “As far as we can tell, no. Tem says that he treated his spell like a mirror. For each thing he gave, the enemy lost the same. However, he didn't really design a way for the spell to break apart, so to speak. He designed it so that it would last for eternity. Tem has regained his ren and memories, but one thing is still missing: the enemy’s name. We think that means that the enemy's ren is still sealed, though the seal may be greatly weakened. We should still work to solve this, but the situation isn’t dire enough that we should be pushing our limits.”</p><p>Ishizu nodded and then addressed the group at large. “Another meal will be arriving soon. You may take this here or in your rooms. You may also avail yourselves of anything our home has to offer. There are training grounds outside, a library, and a music room, all of which are at your disposal. Whatever will help you most, please, do not hesitate to ask. If it is within my power, it will be granted to you. We will plan to reconvene tomorrow morning at the same time as today.”</p><p>When she finished speaking, Marik sat up straight, and asked, "What about Ry?"</p><p>"Ryou?" Ishizu guessed, looking confused.</p><p>"They told you that Bakura looked like Ry, right?" When he sister nodded, Marik explained, "Tem and I both think that means Ry might be involved. We don't know how, but-"</p><p>"But we must not act rashly," his sister interrupted. "I understand your concern, but we must approach this logically. We cannot assume that he will be at greater risk tomorrow than he is today."</p><p>Marik sighed and slumped back in his chair, staring down at Kiri. He didn't say anything, but it was clear that he didn't have a counter argument.</p><p>Yuugi rose and placed a hand on the Egyptian's shoulder. "If he's in trouble, I'll do everything I can to help him. Right now, that means making sure that Tem's fully processed his memories so that we can come up with a good strategy."</p><p>The promise made the ghost of a smile flick across Marik's face. “Thanks. You mind if I keep this little guy with me? I'm growing rather attached."</p><p>"If it's alright with him, then it's fine by me," Yuugi replied, glancing down at Kiri. After the kuriboh gave an affirmative trill, Yuugi addressed the rest of the room, "If anyone needs us, we’ll be in our room.”</p><p>Then he bowed to his hosts and hurried off, desperate to enter his soul room and see Atemu face-to-face once more.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun facts</p><p>1. The pharaoh was the active head of the army and expected to be a skilled warrior. The Egyptians even had a thing called a sed festival where older pharaohs proved to the people that they were still physically fit. Because of all that, Atemu would have spent an absurd amount of time learning to fight with different weapons including sword, spear, bow, and fists. There are even records of pharaohs competing in contests of skill, which fits Atemu’s competitive nature to a t. He would absolutely be a huge weapons nerd. You cannot convince me otherwise.</p><p>2. “Men of anubis” is the Kemetic term for embalmers. Standard practice was to wait three to four days before turning a body over to these men, likely as a means to allow for mourning. After the body had been surrendered, the deceased family would not see it again until the mummification was complete, a process that took about 70 days. I stuck to the Kemeitc phrasing here as a modern embalmer would go through a very different process than a Kemetic one.</p><p>3. The city that once stood where Modern Luxor now stands is usually referred to as “Thebes” by scholars. However, “Thebes” is not a Kemetic name. It’s the city’s Greek name, which was given to it pretty late in the timeline. As best I can tell, there are two reasons for this. Point one, ancient Luxor has several names in Kemetic, making it hard to pick one for everyone to use. Point two, Thebes was the only name we knew for a really long time since no one could read Kemetic, so it became standard and they just never stopped that. I have Atemu call it “Waset” because there’s no way he’d call it “Thebes” but... “Its sacred name was P-Amen or Pa-Amen meaning "the abode of Amen". It was also known to the Egyptians as Wase or Wo'se (the city) and Usast or Waset (the southern city).” A lot of words that we associate with ancient Egypt are actually Greek. For example, “obelisk”? That’s Greek. The Kemetic word was “Tekenu”. Goddess Isis? That’s Greek. Her Kemetic name was “Iset”. Trying to decide how much Kemetic I can get away with over the Greek words has been a fun game. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Of Cats and Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuugi expected Atemu to be waiting for him, so it came as no surprise when he was greeted with a hug. He welcomed the embrace, closing his eyes and curling around his partner, basking in the glow of their restored bond. Though he already missed the physical sensations of the memory world, the hug wasn't lesser for their loss. It might lack his partner’s comforting warmth, but there was a different kind of comfort here. A security that came from feeling the love pulsing across their mental link.</p><p>Eventually, the couple pulled back slightly, just enough that they could see each other’s faces. For a moment, they simply smiled and gazed into each other’s eyes. Then Atemu leaned in and pressed their lips together.</p><p>Though they were both novices at kissing, they’d established something of a rhythm in the memory world. A rhythm they expected to remain unchanged here. What they’d failed to account for was their bond’s reaction to extreme emotions. As soon as their lips touched, a maelstrom sprung to life. Love, devotion, desire, and joy pulsed between them, so entwined that it was impossible to say which of them was the source. It was an overwhelming experience and, for a long while, all they could do was cling to each other, lost in the swirl.</p><p>When they finally parted, Yuugi felt dazed. He raised a hand to his lips, touching them gently. Then he whispered, “Wow. That was...”</p><p>Atemu just nodded, clearly at a loss for words.</p><p>Seeing his normally eloquent partner left speechless sent an odd thrill through Yuugi. <em> I did that. I did it without even trying. </em></p><p>The thought unlocked his natural curiosity. He leaned in, pressing their lips together once more. This time, he tried to control the maelstrom. He focused on the memory of Atemu’s confession. Tried to capture exactly how he’d felt in that moment and send those emotions into the kiss.</p><p>When they parted, Atemu stumbled slightly before grabbing onto Yuugi to steady himself. His eyes were blown wide, lips parted in stunned shock. Yuugi grinned. <em> Oh, this is fun. </em></p><p>Outloud, he asked, “You okay?”</p><p>Atemu gave a dazed nod, then frowned, studying his partner with curious eyes. “You did something that second time.”</p><p>Yuugi shrugged, unable to hide his pleased smile as he admitted, “I had an idea.”</p><p>“Teach me?” Atemu requested, pulling his partner close so that their lips were almost touching.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Yuugi whispered, already leaning in to close the gap between them.</p><hr/><p>A long while later, the couple found themselves lying on the bed in Yuugi’s soul room, turned so that they were facing each other. Atemu had his eyes closed, hands curled in the space between them, sighing contentedly as pale fingers ran through his hair. Yuugi smiled, continuing the comforting motion, allowing his partner to just relax. Many hours lay between them and the next morning’s meeting. There was no reason to rush into more heavy discussions.</p><p>“I should have thought to try this in the memory world,” Yuugi whispered into the quiet. “Seen if you like the way it feels when it’s physical.”</p><p>“I do like it,” Atemu murmured, eyes still shut. “Though the memories are vague, I can now recall my mother doing something similar.”</p><p>Yuugi’s fingers paused as their owner processed this new information. Before he could say anything, though, Atemu frowned and moved his head lightly, batting at Yuugi’s hand. The silent demand made Yuugi smile as he resumed moving once more. <em> He really is like a cat. </em></p><p>An image of a black feline with purple eyes and Atemu’s hair sprang into his mind, making Yuugi laugh. Atemu opened his eyes, giving his partner a questioning look. In response, Yuugi grinned and shook his head lightly. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“You are aware that, when you say such things, I automatically assume that there is something worth worrying about.”</p><p>Yuugi rolled his eyes. “You just reminded me of a cat, that’s all.”</p><p>Atemu stared at him blankly for a moment. Then he sat up, giving Yuugi a judgemental look. “A cat?”</p><p>“Yep,” Yuugi admitted with a shrug.</p><p>“In what ways do I remind you of a cat?” Atemu demanded.</p><p>Yuugi sat up as well, considering the question. “I was talking about how you do that head-batting thing when I stop scratching your head, but I’m sure there are other things, too.”</p><p>Atemu raised an eyebrow, offering a silent challenge.</p><p>After thinking about it for a good minute, Yuugi began to list things off on his fingers. “Let’s see, you’re clever and graceful, those are cat things. You’re charming, which I consider a cat-ish trait. You have that whole regal divinity thing going for you and cats were literally worshiped in your time, so that fits, too.”</p><p>As Yuugi spoke, an odd look passed over Atemu’s face. Then he turned his head to the side so that his face was hidden, a clear sign that he was embarrassed.</p><p>“Hey, no, I wasn’t trying to make fun of you!” Yuugi cried, reaching out and taking his partner’s hand.</p><p>Atemu frowned, glancing over at Yuugi with a look of uncertainty.</p><p>Yuugi met his gaze with a soft smile. “Seriously, I think it’s cute.”</p><p>This earned a disbelieving look, so Yuugi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Atemu’s cheek. Then he whispered, “My kitten.”</p><p>Atemu rolled his eyes. “Yuugi.”</p><p>“You prefer mea?” Yuugi teased, switching from Japanese to Kemetic. To his surprise, Atemu’s eyes widened as an odd burst of confused pleasure passed across their link. After a brief silence, Yuugi continued on in Kemetic. “Was that about the nickname or do you just like hearing me use your language?”</p><p>Atemu refused to meet Yuugi’s eyes as he admitted, “Both.”</p><p>Yuugi’s smile widened. “I can stick to Kemetic when we’re alone.”</p><p>“Are you certain?” Atemu asked shyly. “I do not want to put an undue burden on you.”</p><p>“It’s really not a burden,” Yuugi reassured his partner. “I actually think it’s pretty neat. Like a secret language just for us.”</p><p>As soon as he said the words, he realized the issue and stumbled to apologize. Before he could string something coherent together, Atemu interrupted him. “It is fine, love. I know that you meant no harm and you are right. My people are gone. Our language is functionally dead, only of interest to academics.”</p><p>“I’m still sorry that I said it and for any other blunders I make in the coming days. This is going to take some getting used to,” Yuugi said, squeezing his partner’s hand. “I’ve been avoiding addressing this, waiting for you to bring it up, but I feel like I kind-of have to ask now: how are you doing?”</p><p>Atemu considered the question, then sighed. “It is hard to say. There are moments when my memories feel overwhelming and other moments when they feel as natural as… I was going to say ‘breathing’, but I suppose that analogy is a poor one given my current form.</p><p>“The sentiment holds true though. Even in the overwhelming moments, I do not feel as if I gained something new. Instead, I feel complete. A puzzle finished, so to speak. I think over what you unlocked and there is not a sense of discovery so much as one of recollection.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” Yuugi said. “They are <em> your </em>memories, after all. They belong to you. That doesn’t mean they can’t upset you, though.”</p><p>Atemu sighed again, then leaned forward, resting his head against Yuugi’s shoulder. Yuugi glanced down at his partner in surprise, then smiled and adjusted them to a more comforting position. He brought one arm up to curl around Atemu’s back while he brought the other one up to the top of Atemu's head. Then he resume carding his fingers through his partner’s hair.</p><p>Atemu hummed at the touch, turning his head so that his face was pressed against Yuugi’s throat. Once he was in his prefered position, he murmured, “I am not looking forward to tomorrow’s discussion. The memories relating to the dark god’s rise and defeat are not pleasant ones.”</p><p>“I have a thought about that, but you’re not gonna like it,” Yuugi said, keeping his voice low.</p><p>Atemu made a curious noise, but otherwise remained silent, so Yuugi continued, “The way I see it, the best thing for you to do is tell <em> me </em>everything you know and let me lead the discussion. You can chime in as needed, but for the most part, all you’d have to do is listen. That way you don’t get overwhelmed by trying to keep it together while answering all those questions.”</p><p>“And if <em>you</em> become overwhelmed?”</p><p>“We can always switch places if that happens or even take a break. Everyone knows that this is a lot for you.”</p><p>Atemu was silent for a long while, clearly thinking the idea over. Eventually, he said, “It is a tempting offer, but I am uncertain how I could give you everything I know about him.”</p><p>“This is the part you’re not gonna like,” Yuugi admitted.</p><p>Atemu sat up, searching Yuugi’s face for some sort of explanation. After a moment, his eyes widened. “Yuugi, those memories-”</p><p>“-are gonna be awful, but the more I know, the more I can help. I’d even suggest sharing them with everyone if we could. The more minds we have looking through them for answers, the better.”</p><p>“You do not know what you are asking.”</p><p>“Probably,” Yuugi agreed, “But just because it’s gonna be worse than I think doesn’t mean that it’s a bad idea. With the world at stake, personal feelings aren’t really part of the equation. They’re still your memories, though. That means it’s your call. I won’t pressure you one way or the other. I just ask that you think about it.”</p><p>Atemu bit his lip, averting his eyes. Then he nodded reluctantly. “There is logic in the suggestion. That I cannot deny. It is hard to bring myself to put you through those experiences, though. They are undoubtedly my worst memories, ranking even higher than the loss of my parents.”</p><p>Yuugi reached out, taking his partner's hands, twineing their fingers together. “I won’t be facing them alone. You’ll be right beside me the whole time.”</p><p>“That is something, I supposed,” Atemu murmured, leaning forward so that their foreheads were pressed together. “Very well, we can try it. However, let us first start with a kinder memory. This will be the first time that you are on the receiving end of this process and I do not wish to overwhelm you.”</p><p>“Whatever you want,” Yuugi whispered, closing his eyes and bracing himself. A moment later, the memory came like a punch to the gut. He was alone. Floating in darkness. Purposeless. Senseless. No notion of time or place. Then, suddenly, something changed. A sound echoed through the void. A presence brushed against his mind. He couldn’t understand the sound, but he knew that it was calling out to him. He reached back, no knowledge of how to respond, but desperate to make a connection. Hoping to hear more.</p><p>The memory ended and Yuugi’s eyes flew open. He stared at Atemu, stunned. His partner smiled. “I tried to think of something that held both a great deal of emotion and a sense of hope. Something that would at least give you an idea of what the coming experience will be like.”</p><p>Yuugi gave the smallest of nods and then asked, “What was that?”</p><p>“You,” Atemu replied, leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a brief kiss. Then he pulled back and continued, “That was the first time I sensed you. I cannot say when it occurred or how long passed between that moment and the next, but it was the first time I remember feeling hope in this form.</p><p>“Having now experienced sharing charged memories, are you sure that you want to continue?”</p><p>Yuugi shuddered and let out a shaky laugh. “No, not really, but it’s still our best choice, so let’s do it.”</p><p>Atemu nodded, but he didn’t send another memory right away. Instead, he pulled Yuugi back down so that they were lying on the bed once more. Then he pressed their foreheads together and held Yuugi's hands in his own. Only then did he send the first memory.</p><hr/><p>Atemu brought his hand up, running it along the side of Yuugi’s face. It had been a long and slow process with breaks between each memory, but now it was over. The last memory had been sent and Yuugi was finally starting to relax. “How are you feeling, love?”</p><p>Yuugi opened his eyes and stared at his partner, searching for the right words. Eventually, he blurted out, "Your last day <b> <em>sucked</em> </b>."</p><p>There was a moment of stunned silence, then Atemu started to laugh. Deep, shoulder shaking chuckles that echoed off the walls. When he finally managed to stop laughing, he grinned and said, "You are absolutely right, love. It <b> <em>royally </em> </b>sucked."</p><p>"Worst day ever," Yuugi replied, mirroring his partner’s grin.</p><p>"Bar none," Atemu agreed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Yuugi’s forehead. Then he pulled back and said, “If you are feeling alright, then we should return to the outside world and check on the time. The hour is likely late and you deserve a good night’s sleep after all that.”</p><p>Yuugi sighed and then nodded. “You’re right, but…”</p><p>“But what?” Atemu encouraged.</p><p>“Will you come out, too, and stay with me until I fall asleep?”</p><p>“Of course. And, should the shadows of my memories wake you in the night, know that I will be by your side in the beating of a heart. As long as my soul persists, you will never be alone.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: there’s some debate on the exact pronunciation of the Kemetic word for “cat”. I’ve seen mea (may-ah), miw (mew), and mau (now with an ‘m’). However, all scholars agree that the word is an onomatopoeia, meaning that the name comes from the sound a cat makes. I think mea sounds cutest and it’s the first one I learned, so it’s the one I went with for Atemu’s nickname. Any of them work, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Next Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuugi awoke slowly, practically having to pry his eyes open. It had not been a good night. His dreams had been full of twisted images from Atemu’s memories along with bizarre creations crafted from his own fears. It had seemed like every hour had him starting awake from some new terror. This last stretch of sleep seemed to have lasted longer than the others, though. Maybe his brain had finally grown too tired to conjure up new horrors?</p><p>As he blinked the sleep from his eyes, he glanced down and was surprised to see a transparent arm wrapped around his chest. Now that he was paying attention to it, he could also sense pulses of soft emotions flowing across his link to Atemu. A strange sort of soothing lullaby. A slow, sleepy smile crept across his face as he turned to look behind him.</p><p>Atemu was curled up on the bed next to him. Eyes closed, face relaxed, looking for all the world like someone in a deep sleep. Yuugi knew better, though. </p><p>“Morning, mea,” he whispered in Kemetic.</p><p>Atemu smiled, but kept his eyes closed. “Must you continue to use that ridiculous nickname?”</p><p>“You know I can tell that you like it, right?” Yuugi asked, referring to the warm contentment flowing between them.</p><p>“Which is why I can also pretend to not like it,” Atemu countered, smile morphing to a smirk as he opened his eyes.</p><p>Yuugi let out a giggle and shook his head, a teasing glimmer in his eyes as he pointed out, “I hope you realized that only makes you <em> more </em>like a cat.”</p><p>Atemu’s smirk disappeared, replaced by stunned realization.</p><p>Yuugi just laughed and sat up, glancing over at the bedside table. It was a little after 5:30 am. If he’d slept just a little longer, he’d have been woken up by the alarm he set last night. He reached over, turning off the alarm, then made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes on the way.</p><p>He returned several minutes later, showered and dressed, mostly ready to face the day.</p><p>Atemu took in his partner’s appearance and frowned.</p><p>“Something wrong?” Yuugi asked, glancing down at himself.</p><p>“I preferred the shendyt,” Atemu admitted, motioning to the outfit he was still wearing, making Yuugi blush.</p><p>“Yeah, well, the bare-chested look isn’t quite so acceptable these days,” Yuugi babbled, averting his eyes. “Plus, you know, I’m trying to focus on the whole saving the world thing.”</p><p>Atemu raised an eyebrow as a feeling of fascinated curiosity flowed across their link. “Oh, do I distract you?”</p><p>Yuugi’s blush darkened. “You- you’re- yes? I mean, in the soul room it’s fine, but here I, you know, and you’re hot and there and chest and please make me stop!”</p><p>His flustered babbling was cut off by a pleased chuckle as Atemu came to stand before him. He glanced up, surprised to see that his partner had changed into more standard, modern attire. </p><p>“Well, we cannot have you distracted around our friends, but I will keep this knowledge in mind,” he promised with a wink.</p><p>“Just wait, I’m gonna make you drive while I swan about in a shendyt and see how you like it!” Yuugi threatened.</p><p>Atemu shrugged, looking unconcerned. “They were common attire in my day. While I cannot deny enjoying the sight, it does not phase me nearly as much as it appears to phase you.”</p><p>Yuugi frowned and let out a little grunt of annoyance. “Well, fine then, I’ll just have to figure out something that gets you flustered and, when I do, I’m gonna enjoy every minute of it!”</p><p>“As will I,” Atemu replied, making Yuugi’s blush steal down below the collar of his shirt. Then he let out an embarrassed little whimper and hurried to finish getting ready. All that was left was… his puzzle. The sight of the familiar golden artifact brought back flashes from his dreams and he froze, fingers inches from its surface. Atemu noticed the change in mood and sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Yuugi didn’t speak, he just picked up the puzzle, running his fingers over the cool metal.</p><p>“If you would like to carry it in a backpack or some other carrying device, I would not be offended,” Atemu offered. “I know the discomfort that comes with the knowledge of its origin.”</p><p>Yuugi glanced over at his partner, a determined look in his eyes. Then he looped the puzzle around his neck and said, “I’m not going to act ashamed of the thing that’s basically your body. Besides, with your final act, this thing’s net-neutral as far as I’m concerned.”</p><p>Once the puzzle was securely in place, Yuugi glanced over at the bedside clock. The digital display read several minutes after 6am. “We should head down soon. Are you ready for that?”</p><p>Atemu sighed, flopping back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he said, “More so than I was yesterday, I suppose.”</p><p>Then he glanced over at Yuugi. “Are you still comfortable with the idea of acting as my representative? I know that you did not sleep well.”</p><p>“I should be okay,” Yuugi assured his partner before heading towards the door. </p><p>He'd only taken a few steps when Atemu stopped him with a soft, “Wait.”</p><p>Yuugi turned to him, curious.</p><p>Atemu rose to his feet, coming over to press a ghostly kiss to Yuugi’s cheak. As the shorter teen flushed a faint pink, the former-pharaoh smiled and said, “For luck.”</p><p>Yuugi smiled back, holding out his hand. Atemu took hold of it, wrapping his transparent hand around Yuugi’s flattened one. It was a strange sort of hand holding, but neither seemed to mind as they headed out the door.</p><hr/><p>Yuugi and Atemu arrived downstairs to find most of the gang already present and eating breakfast. As the group turned to greet the new arrivals, a familiar ball of fluff flew from Marik’s side with a joyful, “Kiri!”</p><p>Both puzzle-bearers laughed as Yuugi greeted the kuriboh with a hug. “Morning, Kiri. Did you stay with Marik all night?”</p><p>“Kiri!” Kiri replied happily before floating back to his new friend.</p><p>“You know, I think you’re the first person in 3000 years to make friends with a duel monster,” Marik said. “The rest of us just summon them for the fight and dismiss them when we’re done.”</p><p>Yuugi shrugged, moving over to get himself a plate of food. “It started out as an accident, but it’s worked out pretty well for us.”</p><p>Marik made a little noise of amusement and returned to his breakfast while Yuugi and Atemu moved to find themselves seats. To their mutual delight, there was an open loveseat, which Yuugi happily claimed. As he set about eating, Atemu curled up at his side, head resting against Yuugi’s shoulder, legs drawn up onto the couch cushion.</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence until Ishizu rose to her feet, calling the meeting to order. Once she had everyone’s attention, she turned to Yuugi and asked, “So that I may show proper respect, might I ask who I am addressing?”</p><p>“It’s just me, er, Yuugi,” Yuugi replied, earning a series of chuckles. “I’m gonna be in charge to start off so that Tem can focus on thinking over stuff while I answer questions. We might switch it up later, though!”</p><p>Ishizu nodded. “Then let us begin. To my line of thinking, there is an obvious place to start: does my pharaoh know of a way to destroy the enemy?”</p><p>Yuugi shook his head. “No. Tem’s knowledge is all about what happened, not how to undo it. Even then, he only knew the full story for a few hours before he sealed himself away. Most of that time was spent fighting without any chance to sit down and figure out some sort of plan. He and the other item holders were really just making it up as they went, hoping for the best.”</p><p>Ishizu nodded and looked around the group. “Then I believe our best course of action is the one we decided on last night.”</p><p>The others nodded and started picking up notebooks. As they readied themselves, Ishizu turned back to Yuugi and explained, “Over dinner, it was decided that we needed a formal way to approach questions and ideas. Everyone was provided with a notebook to write down their thoughts as needed, that way there was no risk of things being forgotten. Would you like one as well?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Yuugi replied, smiling as Ishizu handed him a notebook and pen.</p><p>As he got himself ready, Ishizu addressed the group once more. “I have written down several questions that I believe will serve to guide us. Would anyone else like to start or shall I lead us off?”</p><p>When no one spoke up, she nodded and continued, “Very well. My first question is this: what do we know of the two potentially tainted items?”</p><p>“You mean the eye and the ring?” Yuugi asked.</p><p>Once he received confirmation, he said, “As best we can tell, the eye was ‘tainted’ early on. For some reason, Tem’s uncle was working with the dark god. That probably started pretty much as soon as the gate was opened. We think he was trying to stage some sort of coup, though why is hard to say. There was probably some logic to it in the early days, but by the end, he’d gone pretty far off the deep end. He had the eye in his possession that entire time. It makes sense that he’d do something to keep it from falling into enemy hands. When we hold the thing, Tem can sense a ‘sliminess’ to it. Between that and the fact that it involves giving up your real eye, it seems best to leave it unused unless the circumstances are truly life-or-death.</p><p>“As for the ring, well, that’s a little more complicated. It appears to have been fine for most of Tem’s life, but the first act of the attack was to draw the ring’s owner into an ambush. He fought back, apparently killing several enemy fighters in the process, but in the end, he couldn’t withstand the enemy’s monsters. Once he died, the ring passed into Bakura’s hands and, unless you know otherwise, he probably kept the ring with him after the battle was lost. That means that the ring was only in enemy hands for maybe a day before Tem’s sacrifice, which isn’t a ton of time. We don’t know how items get tainted, but it seems reasonable to guess that it might not have had time to wind up like the eye.”</p><p>“There is a chance that you are correct,” Ishizu mused. “Both items have been hidden from the necklace’s gaze, but occasionally it manages to show us flashes from people associated with one of the two. Not enough to let us identify the bearers, but enough to know where to look for them. It has kept the enemy cautious, but where the eye goes, there is chaos. Where the ring goes, there is conspiracy.”</p><p>“Turning all of this into a card game hardly seems cautious,” Sugoroku pointed out, earning several nods from the assembled group.</p><p>“Yeah, but it <em>is</em> chaotic and we don’t think the enemy really planned to bring Pegasus into this,” Marik said. “A one eyed woman was found dead and buried in a shallow grave in the Valley of the Kings around two years back. We didn’t think anything of it at the time, but then the autopsy came back revealing two things: the socket of her missing eye had odd gouges on the bone and she’d been buried about four years. That number had significance because the estimated date of death was right in a window when we know Pegasus was in Egypt.</p><p>“Now, the two events aren’t necessarily related. We know Pegasus came here a couple times to find out about our monster collection, so that might have been all it was. He could have had the eye for years. However, people don’t die in the Valley often. When they do, there’s usually treasure involved.”</p><p>“Do you know where the body was found?” Yuugi asked, a curious gleam in his eyes.</p><p>Marik shrugged. “Not off the top of my head, but we have notes on it up in the library.”</p><p>“Could you go get those and bring a map of the valley back with you?”</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>Marik jumped up, hurrying up the stairs. He returned a few minutes later with a folder and a folded up sheet of paper. He opened the paper, revealing a large map that he spread out on the table. After consulting his notes, he looked down at the valley and pointed to a spot. “Here.”</p><p>“Great,” Yuugi said. “Now where’s Akhenamkhanen's mortuary temple?”</p><p>Marik stared at Yuugi, dumbstruck. “Holy- yeah, yeah that makes total sense! It’s real close and, if they were trying to dig in secret, they wouldn't be able to take cars and stuff down there. Too much noise. They’d have to move the body by either horse or hand and those are conspicuous.”</p><p>“Wanna fill the rest of us in?” Jounouchi asked with an annoyed frown.</p><p>“When we were in the memory world, we found out about a secret cavern in the Valley that was dug to hide monster tablets,” Yuugi explained. “This is just a guess, but after they lost, they probably had to go on the run and you can’t exactly carry several tons worth of stone around on a chariot. It seems like their best bet would have been to seal off that cavern and try to come back later.”</p><p>“And it’s not like they could have come back with ease,” Marik added. “The technology needed to move those tablets is really new. For the longest time, if we had to move them, it meant a months-long process involving horses, boats, and manual labor. Only in the last few decades did we reach a point where we can just load ‘em up in a truck. Either way, a dig like that would require some serious funding, especially if you had to keep it secret.”</p><p>“Do we know the identity of the dead woman?” Otogi asked.</p><p>Marik shook his head. “Nope. Never were able to figure that one out, which was pretty weird, because she wasn’t from around here. Hard to say exact country of origin, but European or American were the top guesses. Not often you find a foreigner without a family looking for them.”</p><p>There was a brief pause while everyone thought over these facts, then Anzu spoke up. “Why would they need those tablets?”</p><p>Ishizu let out a little hum, then said, “There have been discussions about harnessing new technologies in order to perform readings of the Valley in hopes of finding unknown tombs. The endeavor would be incredibly costly and is unlikely to gain the funding it needs when there is no guarantee of success. However, there have been articles on the debate in several magazines. They might have seen one of these and grown afraid that their secret would be found. It may also be the case that the monsters’ names were lost to the ages and they wanted to reclaim their allies.”</p><p>At this, Yuugi glanced down at Atemu with a knowing look. His partner returned the look, clearly thinking along the same lines. They both had a feeling they knew which theory was right, but they said nothing on the matter. Instead, Yuugi switched topics slightly. “If they got access to those monsters, we could be in trouble. There are three enemy creatures with powers similar to the god’s monsters. Those things were how they defeated Tem. If they have access to them again…”</p><p>“That is a concern,” Ishizu agreed, “and it brings us to another of my questions. When we last spoke, my pharaoh said that he fell to those beings due to multiple summoners fueling their might. Could we not do something similar? Would it be possible to grant others the power to summon the god’s monsters?”</p><p>After a moment’s silent conference with Atemu, Yuugi said, “It <em>might </em>be possible. The agreement was always that the three god’s monsters would only be bound to one human, save for during times of transition, but they didn’t know that the enemy brought allies over. If we could find a way to talk to the god creature that gave the ancients the rights to summon, maybe we could ask to have the power expanded?”</p><p>As Yuugi spoke, all of the Ishtars started to frown. By the time he was done, all three were shaking their heads.</p><p>“We do not know how that first contact was made, save for that it involved the use of all seven items,” Ishizu admitted. “It is possible that they are not all required, but I would not know what to try.”</p><p>“And if we have all the items, then we don’t need to worry about the bad guys summoning their army,” Marik added.</p><p>Yuugi sighed and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds about right. Okay, different thought, is there a way to close the gate so that no one can summon?”</p><p>“Nope,” Marik said in near tandem to his sister’s quiet, “Possibly.”</p><p>All eyes turned to Ishizu as Marik spluttered, “W-what? Since when?”</p><p>“There is a warning in one of our oldest records, the implication of which is that the gate can be closed. The wording of the text is rather archaic, but it seems to imply that the pendant or puzzle can undo the gate if all of the items are present” Ishizu explained. “I do not think anyone ever considered it of importance as, to my knowledge, the destruction of that power has <em>never </em>been discussed before. In fact, I only know of this note due to my own, personal research. Still, it does exist.</p><p>Yuugi frowned and looked down at Atemu. <em>Does that make any sense to you?</em></p><p>Instead of replying, Atemu took over. “What knowledge do you have of my item’s abilities?”</p><p>“None whatsoever,” Ishizu replied, bowing to her pharaoh.</p><p>Atemu motioned for her to rise, then said, “As you are all aware, each item has a power. I believe that it is time we went over them. You will note that the first six come as pairs of a sort. The eye grants the ability to read another’s mind. The rod grants the ability to control another’s mind. The scales grant the ability to know a person’s heart or ib. The key grants the ability to know a person’s self or ba. The necklace grants the ability to divine knowledge. The ring grants the ability to divine the physical location of that which you seek. Then there is the puzzle.</p><p>“While the powers of the first six items were meant to serve whosoever wears the puzzle, the power of the puzzle was meant to serve Kemet.” Atemu paused, looking down and placing a hand on the artifact. Then he continued, “My item’s ability has always been referred to as ‘negation’. As long as it is around my neck, no spell can harm me and I have the ability to undo any act of magic.”</p><p>Marik let out a low whistle. “No wonder they gave that thing to the pharaoh.”</p><p>Yuugi had been sitting next to Atemu through the explanation, listening closely to his partner’s words. As he thought over them, they brought to mind a certain memory. “Wait, is that how you broke Kaiba’s spell on me? And why did it only work when you took over?”</p><p>Atemu considered this for a moment, then he looked over at Kiri with an odd look on his face. After relaying Yuugi’s question to the group, he said, “I have a theory on that. One that would explain several oddities.</p><p>“An item can have but one master, yet we are two people, for all that we share one body or khet. However, I believe that this shared element might be confusing my item. When Yuugi is in charge, it can sense my presence, but it must also know that the commands are not my own. This is likely allowing Yuugi the ability to only use the item’s most basic power. All of the greater abilities are mine and mine alone.</p><p>“If I am correct, this would be the reason Yuugi cannot handle summoning larger monsters while I have no such issues. The puzzle is only amplifying our magic when I am in control. If I was limited as he is, then I would not be able to perform anything like the feats you have seen.”</p><p>“That’s neat and all, but I’m not sure how it’s gonna help us if we still need all the items to pull it off,” Otogi pointed out, earning sighs from the group.</p><p>“No, but it does answer a millennia-old question,” Marik said with a grin. “If you need all the items to undo the spell, then that means that the items were created in the same spell that opened the gate.”</p><p>This statement earned several confused looks, so Marik let out a grumble of annoyance and explained, “There’s rules to magic, just like anything else. One of the big ones is that, to undo a spell, you need to have all the parts together. Otherwise the de-spell just fizzles out.”</p><p>“That seems pretty arbitrary,” Anzu muttered.</p><p>“You’re just saying that because you don’t know how it works,” Marik countered. “See, when a spell is undone, all the original pieces go back to whatever they used to be. If you don’t have all the pieces, you can’t do that, and thus it fizzles.”</p><p>“And if the gate and the items were created in tandem, you would need all of the items to allow for proper dissolution of the spell,” Atemu added.</p><p>Honda had been quiet so far, but now he spoke up in a confused tone of voice. “Wait, doesn’t that mean closing the gate destroys the items?”</p><p>There was a beat of silence, then Marik said, “Well, that plan just got my vote.”</p><p>“Marik,” Ishizu cried, staring at her brother with wide eyes.</p><p>“What, did you miss yesterday’s heartwarming origin story? You know, the one with all the human sacrifice and demonic possession?”</p><p>Ishizu took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, clearly choosing her words carefully. “To destroy our items would be to abandon our family’s sacred duty.”</p><p>“No, it would be to <b><em>fulfill </em></b>our sacred duty,” Marik argued. “Our job has always been to protect the gate and stop this dark god creep from coming back. From where I’m sitting, it sounds like bringing him back involves the items. No items, no dark god.”</p><p>“And it would release the souls of those sacrificed for their creation,” Atemu murmured thoughtfully, earning a grin from Marik.</p><p>“Exactly! Kemet’s gone! We don’t need her protectors anymore and I, for one, would rather not carry a bunch of dead people around my neck!”</p><p>That statement triggered something within Atemu, drawing him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He glanced over at Yuugi with worried eyes and found his partner sitting perfectly still, eyes staring at nothing. Panic resonated through their bond and it took everything within Atemu to keep his voice even as he decreed, “While there are merits to this debate, this is not the time to have it. Undoing the gate requires all of the items and we have no plan to acquire them. As both this idea and the previous one require all seven, it seems that we must focus our efforts on either creating a different plan or addressing how to obtain the final two.”</p><p>Marik and Ishizu exchanged looks, then nodded reluctantly, but Atemu barely registered this. All of his attention was focused on watching Yuugi. The smaller teen seemed to shudder, then he looked over at Atemu with big, worried eyes. Atemu casually moved his hand so that it was sitting palm up. Yuugi placed his transparent hand over top of it, then moved so that he was curled against Atemu, eyes hidden from the world.</p><p>“I believe it would be to the benefit of us all if we took a short recess,” Atemu said, turning back towards the group. “Perhaps 10 minutes?”</p><p>Ishizu nodded. “A wise suggestion, my pharaoh. A moment to cool our heads will do us all wonders.”</p><p>As the others relaxed and began to move about or talk amongst themselves, Atemu focused once more on his partner, sending waves of love and comfort across their link. <em>"</em><em>It is alright, love. I am right here. Listen to my voice and know that you are not alone."</em></p><p>He continued on in this manner until Yuugi calmed down enough to quietly ask, <em>"</em><em>Can you survive without the puzzle?"</em></p><p><em>"I do not believe so," </em>Atemu admitted.</p><p>Yuugi nodded lightly, still not looking up. <em>"</em><em>I thought as much."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Do you need me to extend our recess? I can call a complete halt if you-"</em>
</p><p><em>"No," </em>Yuugi interrupted, finally looking up at Atemu. <em>"</em><em>I’ll be- well, not fine, but okay. Like you said, we don’t even have all the items. There’s no point in worrying about it just yet."</em></p><p><em>"But you <strong>are</strong> worried," </em>Atemu pointed out.</p><p><em>"I know and I know we’ll need to talk about it at some point but- but not now, okay?" </em> Yuugi pleaded. <em>"</em><em>Not when there’s already so much stacked against us."</em></p><p>Atemu nodded and resumed his calming efforts as Yuugi hid his face once more. They continued in this manner until a worried, “Kiri?” made them both look up.</p><p>Kiri was hovering before them, big, worry-filled eyes focused on Yuugi. The transparent teen smiled. “Hey buddy, were you worried about me?”</p><p>Kiri nodded, flying closer with a worried trill.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Yuugi promised. “Just a little upset by the conversation.”</p><p>“Why is Kiri looking at you like that?” Anzu asked, coming over to join them, drawing the attention of several others.</p><p>Atemu could tell that Yuugi wanted to keep the matter private for now, so he said, “Yuugi and I were discussing our options and concerns regarding what lies ahead. It is hardly a pleasant topic and Kiri likely sensed this.”</p><p>Anzu frowned, clearly not fully convinced, but she didn’t press the issue. Instead, she headed back to her seat along with the others as Kiri came to rest on Atemu’s lap. He pet the kuriboh with his free hand and listened as Ishizu called the meeting to order once more. The discussion turned to the two ‘missing’ items and how they could go about reclaiming them. It was quickly decided that the ring was too big of an unknown to start with. They were far better off going after the known risk of the rod first.</p><p>“How do we get access to Kaiba, though?” Jounouchi asked. “There’s no tournament coming up, right?”</p><p>“Not that I know of,” Sugoroku replied. “But we do have something he wants: the items and my blue eyes. We could use those to challenge him to another match.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t that be pretty public?” Anzu pointed out with a worried frown.</p><p>Before Sugoroku could come up with a counter argument, Otogi chimed in, “Or you could ask your friend who’s an established game developer how to get a private meeting with the guy?”</p><p>At this, all eyes turned to Otogi. As the designer smirked at them, Yuugi switched with Atemu and said, “I thought Industrial Illusions made your game?”</p><p>“My deal was with IL, but they only do physical games. Even though their name is on the box, all their e-imports and tie-ins are actually made by Kaiba Corp. The PC and hand-held versions of dungeon dice monsters? Those were a joint effort between me and some KC devs. I actually worked with Kaiba directly for a lot of it, which is why I took personal pleasure in watching you beat him. Heaven knows his ego needed deflating.</p><p>“Anyway, Kaiba’s got a policy of hearing every game pitch himself and, as a guy with a successful KC title, I have priority rights. My stuff doesn’t go on the slush pile. It goes straight to review and, if they like it, it then goes straight to Kaiba himself. If he’s interested, I get called in for an in-person pitch instead of having to do a pre-pitch with some underlings. When all is said and done, the whole process shouldn’t take more than a handful of weeks once I have a game ready to pitch.”</p><p>“And do you have a new game ready to go?” Anzy asked hopefully.</p><p>Otogi shrugged. “Not <em>exactly </em>, but I could have something ready soon. Yuugi and I have been bouncing ideas around and, if we frame it as a video game that we want KC to program, we can get away without having a functional demo.”</p><p>“Wait, what? How am I involved?” Yuugi cried, eyes wide.</p><p>“The RPG,” Otogi explained. “I was gonna wait until this was all over to ask, but how do you feel about being a co-designer? Because I don’t think I can do all this without you, especially with the whole deadline issue.”</p><p>“I- I mean- I just gave you some ideas,” Yuugi stuttered, hardly believing what he was hearing.</p><p>Otogi laughed. “Dude, that’s like a third of what game design <em>is </em>. The other parts are balancing and testing. Something tells me you’re gonna be good at those, too, though.”</p><p>“If it’s anything like balancing a deck, then Yuug’s your man!” Jounouchi exclaimed, grinning over at his stunned friend.</p><p>“He is right, love, you are always thinking of ways to improve games. This seems like a natural evolution of that hobby,” Atemu encouraged, glad for the opportunity to keep Yuugi’s mind occupied with something positive.</p><p>An avalanche of excited comments began, all aimed at pushing Yuugi to agree. When they finally stopped, Otogi grinned at his new friend and asked, “So you gonna help me get this thing pitch-worthy or not?”</p><p>After a moment's hesitation, Yuugi smiled shyly and said, “Yeah, I guess I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Design Improvements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, I’m brain dead and my hand’s cramping, what about you?” Otogi asked after throwing his sketchbook on the table and stretching with a satisfied groan.</p><p>Yuugi looked up from his notepad and smiled. “I suppose I could use a break to mull over these ideas. See if I still think they’re good when seen with fresh eyes.”</p><p>Otogi made a noise of agreement and rose to his feet. “Sounds like a plan. I’m gonna go for a bit of a walk and clear my head. We can take another crack at this after dinner.”</p><p>“Okay, have fun!” Yuugi said, waving as Otogi wandered out of the library, leaving Yuugi alone. As soon as the designer was gone, Yuugi closed his eyes and sent a silent message to Atemu, alerting him that work was over for now. A moment later, Yuugi opened his eyes, unsurprised to find his partner standing across from him.</p><p>“Did your first session go well, love?”</p><p>“You know, I actually think it did,” Yuugi replied, shy delight lighting up his features. “Wanna hear what we’ve decided so far? See if you think it would be a fun game?”</p><p>“I would love to. Should I sit down or did you want to stretch your legs a bit?”</p><p>Yuugi thought about it for half a second and then stood up. “I’ve been sitting here for hours, so let’s go explore a bit.”</p><hr/><p>“...just dragons to allow for thematic consistency and hopefully appeal to Kaiba,” Yuugi babbled as they stepped outside. A moment later, his babbling broke off as he caught sight of a blond firing arrows out on the archery range.</p><p>Atemu followed his love’s gaze and let out a low noise of understanding. “You are concerned about him?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yuugi admitted, eyes still focused on the distant archer. “He was pretty upset that we’re waiting on the ring. I should have checked on him earlier, but I got distracted by the game.”</p><p>“I would not worry so much,” Atemu cautioned. “There are far worse ways to work out one’s aggression.”</p><p>“Sure, but how long do you think he’s been out there? Our planning meeting broke up hours ago.”</p><p>“This is true, but he likely had to wait some time before coming here. When we ended, it was nearing the heat of the day,” Atemu pointed out, drawing his partner’s attention. “If his training was anything like my own, he was taught to wait until Ra had begun his descent into the west.”</p><p>When this statement earned a curious look, Atemu explained, “Fighting is best done in the early morning or late afternoon, times when there is light to see, but the heat is bearable. Only in a true battle does one need brave the full power of Ra’s might.”</p><p>Yuugi hummed, looking back to the archery range. “I’d still like to check on him, if that’s okay with you.”</p><p>“I am at your disposal, love, happy to follow wherever you lead,” Atemu replied before pressing a kiss to Yuugi’s cheek.</p><p>The action had the smaller teen blushing as he headed across the lawn towards the archery range. As he approached, Yuugi considered what to say. Based on the last time they’d found Marik like this, talking about emotions wasn’t really the blond’s thing. He’d seemed to get something out of discussing bows and arrows with Atemu, though, and that gave Yuugi an idea. When he was close enough to avoid shouting, he called out, “Hey, Marik?”</p><p>This greeting drew the blond’s attention and caused a familiar, brown fluff ball to rise into the air from where he'd been resting at Marik’s feet. As Kiri zoomed over to greet his summoner, Marik called back, “Hey Yuugi, what’s up? I thought you were hard at work on your game.”</p><p>“Otogi and I are taking a break until after dinner,” Yuugi replied, coming to a stop at Marik’s side. “We’ve got some time before food gets here, so Tem and I were gonna go for a walk, but then I saw you and remembered something.”</p><p>Marik’s intrigued “Oh?” was accompanied by a mild wave of curiosity from Atemu. It was clear that neither of them had a clue where Yuugi was going with this.</p><p>Yuugi put on his best winning smile and motioned towards the nearby shed. “Last time we were out here, Tem was pretty interested in all the weapons you’ve got in there. I guess things have changed a bit since his time? I’m clueless on what the differences are, but you seem to know a lot about this stuff. If you’re free, would you mind giving him a quick demo?”</p><p>Atemu’s curiosity upgraded to an almost overwhelming blast of excited interest as Marik grinned. “Oh, I’ll give him a demo, but not of what’s in the shed. The shed’s pretty boring outside of bows and arrows, which haven’t changed <em> that </em>much. If we’re doing this, we’re going downstairs.”</p><hr/><p>Several minutes later, Yuugi, Atemu, and Kiri found themselves following Marik into a room that reminded Yuugi of his high school's gym. The floor had the appearance and varnished shine of polished hardwood. Instead of bleachers, though, the walls were lined with padded mats. As the trio gazed around curiously, Marik walked to one of the walls and pulled on a small section of padding that was clearly different from the rest, revealing a small panel of buttons. He pushed one of them and a click sounded. A second later, a far larger section of the wall swung open. There, hidden behind the secret panel, were racks full of weapons, most of them swords.</p><p>Yuugi could feel excitement pouring across his link to Atemu, so he forced the switch, allowing his partner control. A moment later, Atemu was walking forward, moving closer to better study the weapons. “There are several of these that I do not recognize.”</p><p>Marik nodded. “Yeah, well, a lot of these first date to several hundred years after your time, but we’ll get to them. Let’s start with something familiar.”</p><p>With that, Marik pulled down a khopesh, handing it to Atemu. The former pharaoh took the weapon by the hilt, testing its weight and balance. After a few moments of silent appreciation, he looked at Marik and said, “It is an incredible piece of craftsmanship, but why would you make a weapon from silver? Surely that means that it is unusable for anything beyond ceremonial purposes?”</p><p>Marik grinned, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he grabbed a wooden shield from the wall of weapons and held it up as an offering. Atemu shrugged and swung at it with all the might in Yuugi’s body. To his shock, the blade sunk into the wood.</p><p>As Atemu stared at the sword, Marik explained, “It’s not silver, it’s weapons-grade steel.”</p><p>“Steel?” Atemu echoed, clearly lost.</p><p>Marik nodded, eyes gleaming. “Metallurgy has come a long way in the last three thousand years. We don’t make swords from bronze anymore.”</p><p>It was clear that Atemu didn’t comprehend what was so impressive about this silver-colored metal, so Marik issued a challenge. “I’ll stand here with the shield, you see if you can manage to bend or break that khopesh.”</p><p>Atemu narrowed his eyes and wrestled the sword from where it was embedded in the wood. Then he adopted a fighter’s stance. “Very well, I will test the merits of your ‘steel’.”</p><hr/><p>A good half-hour later, both Marik and Atemu were panting, shirts discarded, chests covered in sweat. In spite of it all, Marik was grinning like a loon while Atemu stared at his undamaged khopesh in wonder. When he finally managed to catch his breath, the former pharaoh examined the sword closely, then cried, “The blade is undamaged! It has not even dulled!”</p><p>“Nope!” Marik agreed, still grinning.</p><p>Atemu looked at his friend with wide eyes. “This was expected?”</p><p>“Yeah, basically,” Marik replied with a shrug. “It depends on the steel’s quality and what you’re cutting, but they last. All you have to do is give them an occasional sharpening.”</p><p>Atemu looked back down at his khopesh, eyes sparkling. Then he turned to where Yuugi was resting against the wall, babbling to Kiri, both of the onlookers having lost interest long ago. </p><p>Yuugi’s babbling broke off with an alarmed cry as he found a khopesh held up to his transparent eyes. As he leaned back in fear, he glanced up at the weapon’s wielder with a look of confused terror. </p><p>Atemu grinned sheepishly, pulling the sword back a bit as he said, “Apologies, partner, I did not mean to frighten you, but look! Look at the blade!”</p><p>“Yes, it’s a very nice blade,” Yuugi agreed warily as he slowly relaxed.</p><p>His partner’s reaction left Atemu frowning, clearly displeased with Yuugi’s apparent lack of understanding, so he clarified, “It has not dulled!”</p><p>Yuugi looked between the sword and his partner, uncertainty in his eyes. “Was it supposed to?”</p><p>Atemu made an annoyed sound and turned back to Marik. “Are such marvels commonplace in this time?”</p><p>“I’m gonna guess you were talking to Yuugi and remind you that he’s probably never even seen a sword fight outside of TV," Marik pointed out. “Use of weapons like these is more of an academic, hobby, or stage thing than it is common knowledge. But to answer your question, yeah, modern swords and such are a lot more durable. We haven’t even gotten into dueling.”</p><p>“Dueling?” Atemu echoed with confused, but clear interest.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Marik replied, heading back to the wall of weapons. He replaced his shield and then picked up a khopesh. Unlike Atemu’s steel one, this one was clearly made of wood. “Stronger blades means that fighting styles have changed dramatically. Want a beginner lesson?”</p><p>Atemu nodded eagerly, coming to join Marik, trading his blade for a training weapon. Then the duo took up spots across from each other. Marik raised his khopesh and grinned. “Try to keep from getting hit and don’t be afraid to use your sword.”</p><p>Then he moved, swinging his wooden sword at Atemu’s side. The former pharaoh responded in an instant, blocking the attack with a parry.</p><p>Yuugi and Kiri watched the duel with interest for a while, but eventually returned to their former state of exchanging rambling words and excited coos. They only stopped when Marik and Atemu approached them, both combatants having abandoned their weapons and grabbed their discarded clothing.</p><p>“Done whacking each other with sticks?” Yuugi asked with an amused smile.</p><p>Atemu nodded. “The hour has grown late and our bodies are in need of food.”</p><p>Yuugi glanced at the room’s clock and felt his eyes widen. “It’s that late already?”</p><p>“It is. We must hurry or we will be eating a cold dinner.”</p><p>“You know, these one-sided conversations are kind-of annoying,” Marik interrupted with an irritated look.</p><p>Yuugi and Atemu glanced at each other and then switched places, intending to do their normal conversational back-and-forth. Instead, as soon as Yuugi was in control, he let out a groan and cried, “Why do my arms feel like they’ve got lead weights attached to them?”</p><p>Marik blinked and then laughed. “Oh man, I totally forgot, Tem may have years of training, but your body doesn’t! You might think it’s bad now, but just wait, you’re gonna be feeling this tomorrow!”</p><p>A concerned look spread over Yuugi’s features. Then he glanced over at his partner and remembered how delighted Atemu had been by the exercise. How both he and Marik seemed relaxed by this in a way Yuugi would probably never fully understand. In the light of that knowledge, the teen could only sigh and say, “Worth it.”</p><hr/><p>“So not worth it!” Yuugi moaned the next morning as his partner curled around him, brushing transparent hands over Yuugi’s aching arms.</p><p>“I am sorry, love. I should not have taken such advantage of your kindness,” Atemu murmured as he pressed ghostly kisses to Yuugi’s face.</p><p>The smaller teen groaned again, but was unable to maintain his annoyance in the warmth of his partner’s affections. Instead, he merely hummed and asked, “Any ancient remedies for this particular brand of pain?”</p><p>“Several, though you will not enjoy them,” Atemu admitted. “They mostly involve further exercise, working through the pain.”</p><p>Yuugi groaned again and gave his partner a half-hearted glare. “Fine then, you got me like this, you get to fix it!”</p><p>With that, Yuugi forced them to switch, leaving Atemu in charge of their shared body. The pain in his arms made the former pharaoh wince, but he had experience with such aches. After taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he forced himself out of bed and began to move through a series of stretches. Yuugi watched with fascinated interest, eventually asking, “How do you know all this stuff?”</p><p>“Years of training,” Atemu explained. “Aches such as these are common when you go for long periods of time without practice, which I rarely did as a child, but training became much harder once I gained the crown. At that time, my duties increased tenfold. I would often go several days without touching a blade or bow. Exercises such as these were sometimes all that I could manage to keep my body strong.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded, thinking of the muscles lining Atemu’s true form. They rivaled Honda’s and Yuugi had heard the details of his brunet friend’s daily training. It had always sounded intense. Had Atemu undergone something similar? Curiosity rising, Yuugi asked, “What was it like being a prince of Kemet?”</p><p>“Exhausting, most days,” Atemu replied, continuing to work through his exercises as best he could in Yuugi’s untrained body. “I was the only male child to survive past his first few years, making me the clear heir by the age of six. My father was already a decade into his reign at that point and he had not been particularly young when he gained the throne. Though he was in good health, it was common knowledge that I could easily be pharaoh in the not too distant future, so every effort was made to prepare me. I trained with father's men, attended scribal school, and studied with the priests in matters of both religion and magic. It was a demanding schedule, but in truth, it did not seem like such at the time. It was merely what my life was like and I had several fellows with similar burdens. My cousin Seti, for one. Mahado for another, though he replaced fighting with even more magic training most days. Looking back at it now, it seems incredible that at least one of us did not collapse from stress.”</p><p>“What changed?”</p><p>Atemu paused his exercises and looked at Yuugi with a soft smile. “Do recall, I came to this time with no memories of my former life. No expectations for what it was to be a teenager. That meant that I was free to embrace the world as it had become. Free to think of myself like a modern teen instead of an ancient one. Now that I have both my former memories and my modern ones, I find myself comparing what I knew to what I have learned. I find that, while there are things that I miss, there are also many elements of your modern life that I prefer. I do not know if I would have felt so kindly towards these changes had I come into your time burdened with preconceived notions.”</p><p>He resumed his stretches and continued, “It is almost as if I am of two minds. A voice inside telling me of who I am meant to be that wars with what my modern half-life has made me. I am uncertain which one I should honor.”</p><p>Yuugi considered this and then let out a low hum of understanding. “For what it's worth, I don’t think you need to feel guilty for being a little more modern than you once were. You did fulfill your duty to your people pretty soundly, after all. Seems to me like that means you get a pass to be whatever you want in this time.”</p><p>Atemu smiled, ending his stretches and coming to sit on the bed at Yuugi’s side. “Sound advice, though I do not know if my heart will ever be able to fully embrace it now that my memories are restored. There will always be a part of me that lives for my duty to Ma’at.”</p><p>“You’re hardly abandoning that part,” Yuugi pointed out sadly. “After all, we’re still going after the items. Still planning to stop your enemy from harming the world.”</p><p>“We are,” Atemu agreed, eyes wandering over his partner’s transparent form. Yuugi was curled in on himself, a soft sadness radiating across their bond. “You know that I will stay by your side as long as destiny permits, yes?”</p><p>Yuugi nodded, turning to look at Atemu. “I know that. I also know that this is bigger than us. That saving the world has to come first. Heck, even just the souls trapped in the items feel like they should come first. Putting our happiness before all those people… I don’t think I’d even really <em> be </em>happy if we did that.”</p><p>Atemu reached out, brushing a hand against Yuugi’s transparent cheek, silently marvling in his love's selflessness. “Yesterday you said that you wished to wait for us to speak in depth on this topic. Does this still hold true?”</p><p>Yuugi bit his lip, turning his gaze down to his transparent legs. “Sort of? I mean, there’s nothing we can do to change reality. No way to transfer you from the puzzle to something else should the items need to be destroyed, right?”</p><p>The former pharaoh considered this, then offered, “I cannot think of such a spell or the means by which I could craft one without the items’ aid, but it is not impossible that such a feat might be accomplished. We are in the ancestral home of an order whose leaders are powerful practitioners. I see no reason why we might not ask Ishizu for her thoughts on this matter.”</p><p>Yuugi looked up at Atemu, eyes lit up with cautious hope. “Really?”</p><p>Atemu nodded. “There can be no harm in the request, but please, do not place all of your faith in this. The chances of success are unknown to us.”</p><p>“Right,” Yuugi muttered, hope dulling. “Would you even want that?”</p><p>The question sent confusion whispering across their link, so Yuugi clarified, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I want you to stay with me forever, but do you want to stay like this? There are times when I can tell that your lack of a body frustrates you.”</p><p>When Atemu replied, he lacked his usual eloquence. The words came haltingly, long pauses between them showing that he was choosing his each one with caution. “If I must choose between leaving you and maintaining this half-life, my choice will always be to stay with you as long as you will have me. I cannot deny that I long to be fully myself, a partner worthy of your affections, but that does not mean that I do not feel blessed to have the joys the gods have granted me. When I made my choice that long ago night, I assumed that my fate was an eternity of suffering. A thousand lifetimes of penance for the sins of my bloodline. Yet here I am. I have friends, a purpose, hope that my enemy might be defeated, and love far beyond anything I knew when I truly lived. I can hardly consider such an existence a curse.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence and then Yuugi stuttered, “S-soul rooms,” before disappearing.</p><p>Atemu experienced a brief feeling of worry, certain that he had somehow upset or angered Yuugi with his speech. Then he felt the emotions swirling across their bond.</p><p><em> Not anger then, </em>he realized, a flush stealing across his cheeks, reminding him how much more overwhelming being in love was when accompanied by a body to react to those emotions. Then he closed his eyes, following Yuugi, more than willing to give up physical touch for the illusion of holding his love in his arms.</p><hr/><p>When the duo finally made it downstairs for breakfast, they found everyone assembled and waiting for them. The sight of all those expectant faces made Yuugi flush. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know we were having another meeting!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Yuug, no one did,” Jounouchi quickly reassured. “Your gramps and Ishizu sprung this on all of us.”</p><p>“We would have come to collect you, but given your unexpected training session yesterday, it was decided that it was best to let your body rest as long as it needed,” Ishizu explained.</p><p>Yuugi’s flush darkened. Right. Sleeping. That’s totally what he’d been up to for the past hour.</p><p>Though everyone noticed the teen’s reaction, it was generally assumed to just be Yuugi’s natural shyness responding to being the cause of a delay. Only Marik had a clue that there might be another cause and he kept his lips sealed. The only indication of his suspicions was a slight smirk as Yuugi took his seat.</p><p>“Now that we are all assembled, I will inform you of our ongoing efforts to return you to Japan,” Ishizu began, instantly earning everyone’s full attention. “We have no wish to keep you from your homes and Sugoroku has informed me that your school year will be resuming shortly. As such, he, Rishid, and I have been discussing the best way to ensure your safety while allowing you to go about your lives. We have decided on several courses of action.</p><p>“Firstly, Rishid, Marik, and I will use our items to create several magical amulets of protection for both your persons and your homes. These will not keep you safe from everything the enemy may try, but they should keep you from being spied upon by magical means. They will also alert us if someone tries to use magic in their presence.</p><p>“Secondly, Rishid and Marik will be returning to Japan with you. I would go myself, but the threat is not great enough for me to abandon the items that are under our protection here. Both of my brothers will stay with the Mutous, serving as passive guards at all times. We will also be enrolling Marik at your school so that he may guard you without drawing suspicion.”</p><p>“I’m gonna what now,” Marik interrupted, looking shocked.</p><p>“I know that your studies are well in advance of what you will learn there, but-” Ishizu started to explain, only to be cut off mid-sentence.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not complaining! I’m just clarifying. You’re actually sending me to a real school?”</p><p>A soft smile spread across Ishizu’s features. “Yes, and as you have already completed your academic studies, you are free to be whatever type of student you like. The only reason for your enrollment is so that we can have someone posted at the school without drawing attention.”</p><p>There was a clear delight in Marik’s eyes, earning confused looks from his soon-to-be classmates.</p><p>“You actually <em>want</em> to go to school?” Honda asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Marik replied, grinning. “I’ve never had the chance! How does one go about becoming the school prince? Is there a process for getting your own fan-club or does it just happen naturally if you’re this good looking?”</p><p>“I- I can’t tell if he’s joking,” Anzu stuttered, looking around the group with worried eyes.</p><p>“He did say he learned about Japan from anime,” Otogi pointed out, only serving to increase the group’s worry.</p><p>Marik didn’t respond to any of this. He just grinned, leaning back in his chair with a scheming gleam in his eyes.</p><p>If Ishizu was concerned by her brother’s behavior, she didn’t show it. Instead, she continued, “Thirdly, you will all avoid contact with the domino museum until after we have either successfully recovered the rod or circumstances require the interaction. We must assume that Dr. Bakura and his son are somehow involved in this affair. I have already informed the doctor that my brothers had to return home for a family emergency, so he will not be expecting to see them again for some time. I can always reverse that decision if need be, though.”</p><p>At this, Marik’s excitement dampened, but he didn’t argue. He knew that they had to approach this logically if they wanted to keep Ryou and the world safe. That meant his best course of action was to do everything in his power to help Yuugi and Otogi get the rod. His concern was well known by this point and the Egyptian was touched to find Anzu leaning over, taking his hand with a comforting smile. A smile he returned as Ishizu continued, “It will take us some time to create all of the protective amulets you will need, but if we focus our efforts, the task should be completed by the week’s end. As soon as it is done, we will send you all back to Japan. Until then, please continue to make yourselves at home. My brothers and I will be in my study should you need us.”</p><p>With that, Ishizu called the short meeting to an end, leaving the group to finish their meals and head off in their own pursuits. For most of them, that meant relaxing in luxury, but for Yuugi and Otogi, it was back to the library. They had a game to finish and very little time to do it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Paranoia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Otogi pushed open the door leading into the Mutous’ home, calling out, “Hey Yuugi, guess what!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When no reply followed, he frowned and wandered inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Mutou said Yuugi was here. Maybe he’s up in his room?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t gone very far when Rishid popped out of the kitchen, holding a finger to his lips, jerking his head towards the living room. Otogi raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior, heading into the indicated room to see what was up. What he found made him smile. Yuugi was curled up on the couch with Kiri in his arms like some sort of teddy bear. The diminutive teen was clearly asleep and, normally, Otogi would have left his friend be. He had news to share, though, so he gently shook Yuugi’s shoulder while saying, “Hey there, sleepyhead. Wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi opened his eyes with a groan, then flushed a pretty shade of pink. “Did I really fall asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s not like you had somewhere to be,” Otogi replied. Then he pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and added, “I would have left you to it if it weren’t for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi sat up and took the paper, reading over it. The more he read, the wider his eyes grew. When he reached the end, he looked up at his friend and whispered, “We did it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did it!” Otogi echoed with a wink. “They called this afternoon and I got it all set up. That’s just the confirmation email.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi looked back down at the paper, reading through the message again. As he read, his face grew ever more pensive. Eventually he made a small humming noise and rose to his feet. “We’d better let Rishid and Marik know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Rishid’s in the kitchen, so I’m guessing he already knows,” Otogi replied, gesturing in the general direction of the door he’d entered through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, a distant voice called, “You are correct. We can discuss the matter over dinner if you are able to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always down for your cooking, big guy,” Otogi called back, making Yuugi smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller teen then gestured towards the stairs. “Come on, Marik’s upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As they approached Yuugi’s room, Otogi could already hear the faint sounds of music escaping under the door. It wasn’t the music he’d expected, though. “I thought Marik was having an idol phase?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was last week,” Yuugi muttered with a hint of exasperation. Then he pushed the door open, releasing the full power of the heavy metal blasting from the room’s stereo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was instantly clear that this room had become a shared space. A suitcase overflowing with clothing sat against the wall and a futon was spread out on the floor. Makeup and jewelry unlike anything Yuugi had ever worn cluttered his dresser. Two backpacks leaned against the room’s desk. Amidst it all sat Marik, happily curled up on Yuugi’s bed, reading what looked like a stack of manga, a stick of pocky handing out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yuugi walked over to turn off the music, Otogi took in the scene and grinned. “Your fan club introduce you to more new hobbies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they ever!” Marik cried, sitting up on the bed and waving the manga around. “Did you know they make manga with </span>
  <em>
    <span>robots </span>
  </em>
  <span>in </span>
  <em>
    <span>space</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Not possessed demon bots or zombie-piloted death machines. Just robots being robots in space. Look at this thing! There’s not a single beheading or rotting corpse in sight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking a moment to process that, Otogi asked, “Just what kind of stuff has this Ryou guy been giving you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly not the good stuff! ” Marik cried, eyes gleaming. “I can’t believe he’s been holding out on me! I thought Japanese entertainment was all gore and high school drama. I feel cheated! Deprived! We will be having words when I see him next!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the more I learn about your relationship with pop culture, the more I’d be willing to pay for a biography,” Otogi mused, earning a considering look from the Egyptian teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My life is a fascinating tale, well worth being shared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Ishizu would kill you,” Yuugi pointed out, effectively killing the dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Marik pouted, Yuugi held out the email from Kaiba Corp, which Marik took. A minute later, his pout was replaced with a grin. “Oooh, this is excellent! Good work you two! Does anyone else know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuugi’s grandpa guessed when I showed up and Rishid overheard us talking, but you’re the first person we’re officially telling,” Otogi replied, earning a delighted coo from Marik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Egyptian teen placed a hand on his chest, fluttering his eyelashes as he purred, “Why I’m flattered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now it’s weird,” Otogi said, turning and heading for the door. “I’m going back downstairs to see if Rishid needs help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once his co-designer was gone, Yuugi gave Marik a searching look. The other teen sighed and shook his head. “I checked an hour ago. Still no reply.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but you did say he’s back in school. He might just be busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, but it’s not like him. Ryou usually at least sends me a quick note to say he got the email and will write back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the concern in his friend’s eyes, Yuugi switched topics, motioning to the stereo. “Did you at least pick out something good for tonight’s training session?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik stood up, popping the CD player open and pulling out the disk that he’d been listening to. “You bet! Beating Tem’s ass to this one’s gonna be extra sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Atemu took over, glaring at Marik as he exclaimed, “Had I my true form, you would suffer to land a single blow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Marik agreed with a smirk that only served to deepen Atemu’s scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doubt me still?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the evidence is stacked against you, couz,” Marik teased as he headed towards the door, an aggravated former pharaoh close on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi watched the exchange with a soft smile. For all that he disliked the trials of having to share his room with someone other than Atemu, he couldn’t deny that Marik was a welcome addition to their lives. While Yuugi’s friend had accepted his partner, there was still an element of distance brought on by their unfamiliarity with magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik had no such hang ups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out that being raised in a secret cult gave you a very strange normal meter. That and the odd similarities between his and Atemu’s upbringings had made them fast friends. A bond made even stronger by Marik’s continual references to their shared lineage. Even now, when they were bickering over fighting prowess, Marik’s use of the term ‘couz’ still made happiness flood across Yuugi’s link to his partner, betraying Atemu’s true feelings on the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The annoyance was equally genuine, though, and Yuugi had a feeling that he was going to be suffering through the fallout tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn’t they get stress relief from something less demanding, like knitting? Something that doesn’t leave me with constantly aching muscles. At least I can make Atemu drive during school if they go too far, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mused as they entered the kitchen where Rishid quickly put them to work setting the table. As they went about their task, Marik continually tried to steal pieces of the strange greenish brown patties Rishid had made, but each effort was expertly blocked. Only when they were all seated was anyone allowed to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of switching back, Yuugi let his partner keep control. He’d grown quite fond of letting Atemu sample Rishid’s cooking to see what triggered memories. Most of the time, the food did nothing, likely because 3000 years of culinary development had come and gone. Occasionally, though, they’d get a hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Atemu took the first bite, his eyes widened. Then he glanced at Rishid and asked, “What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is called Ta'ameya,” Rishid replied, expression curious. “A modern dish, by all accounts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu nodded. “I do not recognize it as a whole, but there is a flavor to it that seems familiar, even with Yuugi’s pallet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rishid glanced down at the meal, thinking, as Marik suggested, “This uses coriander and cumin, right? Those would have been pretty common by your era.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And garlic has always been a staple of Egypt,” Rishid added. “Those are the main spices in this dish, though there are several milder ingredients, too, doubtless altering the taste beyond what you would have known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu took another bite, considering, then smiled softly. “It tastes of home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment's silence, Rishid calmly stated, “I will make it more often then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This earned a grateful look as they returned to eating. Eventually, Yuugi and Atemu switch places so that Yuugi could try the dish as well. Once most of the food was gone, Yuugi looked around and said, “We should talk about next week’s meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. What did you want to discuss?” Marik asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi looked over at Otogi. “I actually mostly wanted to ask you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Otogi was lost, but then a look of understanding flashed across his face. “Kaiba?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You’re the only one of us who really knows him. I have some thoughts on what we’re getting into, but I’d like to get your read on him to see if it fits my impressions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otogi considered the question for a minute, then shrugged. “I don’t know if I’d say that I know him, but sure, I’ll give it a shot. Kaiba’s… ruthless, egotistical, a total megalomaniac, and the most brilliant person I’ve ever met. You know how Kaiba Corp used to be a weapons and technology company, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question earned nods and noises of confirmation, so Otogi continued, “Do you know how hard it is to completely rebrand a company almost overnight? Because that’s basically what happened. When he took over the business, he shut down the weapons branch and poured everything into the tech side. At the same time, he announced that they were opening a gaming division to expand to new markets. Now the company is solely focused on electronics and games, which it sells to both military and consumer clients. That’s a move that really should not have worked, but it did, mostly because he didn’t have to hire a bunch of designers on day one. All the initial tech and games were his designs, which sold like hot cakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an impressive story, but it also gives you an idea of who you’re dealing with. Kaiba isn’t your standard self-important blowhard who only </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinks </span>
  </em>
  <span>the company’s success is due to him. He has hard proof of just how good he is. Almost no one is on his level, but he’s man enough to know that he can’t do it all, so he begrudgingly hires people. It makes for an interesting work environment because rare indeed is the person he actually respects and there’s only one person he loves, as far as I can tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This last line caught everyone’s attention and Yuugi asked, “Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His brother,” Otogi explained. “Mokuba’s, I don’t know, ten, maybe eleven? He’s also about as different as you can be, personality wise. Where Kaiba comes across as a robot, Mokuba’s this little ball of sunshine that you can’t help but love. It’s hard to believe that they share DNA, but there you have it. Not sure how any of that’s going to help you in whatever we’re walking into, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi bit his lip, thinking hard. Then he said, “Here’s my two-cents: Kaiba’s smart. He knows that we know something. He also knows that we outgun him, so to speak. He knows that we could show up at any time and take him out, yet we haven’t. If I was in his shoes and got something like our game proposal, I’d view it as exactly what it is: a peace offering. Treaty negotiations. He knows that this isn’t really a meeting about a game and he’s okay with that. He wants to hear our side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others exchanged thoughtful looks, then Atemu switched places with Yuugi. “It is a generous interpretation of our enemy’s intent, but Yuugi’s instincts regarding Kaiba have proved true so far. He seems to think the man is honorable, in his own strange way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuugi’s not wrong,” Otogi admitted. “Kaiba’s heartless, but logical and he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem </span>
  </em>
  <span>evil. It’s more that he knows what he wants and does what he can to get it. That means that his methods might be a bit sketchy at times, but he does seem to have some sort of personal code that he works by. I don’t see him outright trying to kill us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if he did, I’m not too worried about your safety,” Marik said. “You’ve got all three god’s monsters now, plus the power of the puzzle. As if that weren’t enough, Rishid and I will be waiting outside if you need backup. Kaiba would have to have one heck of a plan to beat all that and I doubt he’d be meeting you at his fancy tower if that was the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otogi sighed and glanced around the group. “I guess all we’ve gotta do is show up and hope for the best then, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like it,” Yuugi agreed. “We should probably still have that pitch ready to go though, just in case he wants to play this through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case?” Otogi echoed, clearly amused. “Dude, we developed a kick-ass game that any company would be thrilled to develop. Evil villain or no, Kaiba’s still a businessman. He’s gonna want to hear the pitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it’s from his sworn enemy?” Marik asked with a disbelieving look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This earned a light chuckle from the designer. Then he treated Marik to a knowing smirk. “You weren’t kidding when you said that Ishizu’s the one who runs the business, were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik just stared at him with a lost expression as Rishid bit back a laugh. When the tall Egyptian had regained his composure, he looked around the group and asked, “Would anyone care for dessert?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Once dinner was over, Marik and Atemu walked Otogi to his car, earning a grateful thanks from the game designer. “I think all this magic stuff has me paranoid. I keep getting this feeling that someone’s watching me at the oddest moments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not the only one,” Atemu reassured. “Many of our group have had similar complaints. Anzu has even taken to sleeping with her old nightlight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t reached that point yet, but I wouldn’t be surprised if I wound up joining her,” Otogi admitted ruefully. Then he got into his car and gave the duo a quick wave before taking off into the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his car disappeared from sight, the two teens headed in the direction of a nearby 24-hour gym. They hadn’t gone far when Atemu stopped. Marik noticed the change almost immediately and spun to face his cousin, adopting a fighting stance. However, he saw no sign of danger. All he saw was Atemu standing on the sidewalk, eyes focused on a distant alleyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that I sensed something, but it is gone now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik relaxed, coming over to throw an arm across his cousin’s shoulder as he said, “Yeah, well, with all the spells you’ve got going, you’re the magical equivalent of an overly sensitive car alarm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu frowned. “Do recall that I am not merely protecting my own person, cousin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no judgement. I’d rather have you jumpy than dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise,” Atemu agreed, earning a laugh as they continued towards the gym. Once they were gone, a slim teen with white hair exited the alley, glaring at the spot where they’d once been. He didn’t follow, though. Instead, he turned and wandered off into the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact for this one: modern Egyptian food is pretty different from the foods of ancient Egypt, so don’t look up modern dishes and assume Atemu would know them. He might know the ingredients, though. In this chapter, I had them eating Ta’ameya or Tamiya, which is a modern staple that’s made of fava bean paste. This makes it somewhat different from its sister food, falafel, which is made with chickpeas. The origins of these foods are unknown, though Egypt is a likely candidate. What we do know is that they’re probably quite recent inventions and such a food would not be found in ancient Egypt. Fava beans were grown in that era, but they were nowhere near as common as they are today, meaning Atemu would be far more likely to recognize the spices than the beans. I didn't have a way to work this in, but coriander was thought to be an aphrodisiac according to one of my sources and that's just too fun to not share. </p><p>For more info on food in ancient Egypt, go see the notes fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Pitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mr. Mutou? Mr. Otogi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of their names, the duo stood up. The receptionist smiled at them and gestured to her right, where a man in a dark suit stood. “Mr. Isono will take you to see Mr. Kaiba now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both gave their thanks and followed after the man as he led them into the bowels of Kaiba Tower. They soon entered an elevator that took them to the top floor of the building. Then they were guided to an enormous office occupied by two people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first was Seto Kaiba. The billionaire was leaning back at his desk, watching them with narrowed eyes. At his side sat the second person, a young boy with long shaggy black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That must be Mokuba,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yuugi thought, but he didn’t comment on the boy’s presence. Instead, he and Otogi bowed in unison and gave their practiced greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking the time to meet with us, Mr. Kaiba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba smirked. “Well, it was quite a proposal you put together. We’re looking forward to hearing the whole story. The computer is set to project on that wall whenever you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo nodded and Otogi took the lead, walking the two Kaibas and Mr. Isono through their pitch. Throughout it all, the audience remained silent, but focused. Listening intently to every word. When Otogi finished with the final slide, Kaiba turned his gaze on Yuugi and said, “It’s an intriguing proposition. Excellent potential. It would require you to work for me, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi nodded, watching Kaiba with wary eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaiba Corp employees are expected to act with integrity,” Kaiba continued, attention focused solely on Yuugi. “I have to be able to trust you to do what I tell you. To trust that you will always tell me the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi could already see where this was going, but that was okay. This was one of the scenarios he’d prepared for. He just had to find the courage to talk. A small touch of strength from Atemu and a steadying breath later, he said, “Well, Mr. Kaiba, if you’re meeting with us, then you’re clearly open to the idea of trusting me, otherwise you wouldn’t have wasted your valuable time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba raised an eyebrow, smirk growing. “Perhaps I am, but I clearly don’t trust you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have had a rather unusual relationship so far,” Yuugi agreed. “Could we wipe the slate clean? Start from the beginning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba didn’t reply right away. Instead, he studied the teen before him with calculating eyes, at least pretending to consider the offer. Then he reached into his lap and held up the millennium rod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otogi jumped back, but Yuugi stood firm, Atemu appearing at his side. Both were ready for a fight, but unwilling to start it. Kaiba appeared to be equally unwilling. He didn’t summon a monster or cast a spell. He simply twirled the rod between his fingers, glancing between it and Yuugi’s puzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This magic business complicates things. As long as it's here, it’s hard to believe what your eyes are telling you. Games of skill lose their value as assessments of talent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi unconsciously began to reach towards his puzzle, but a word from Atemu had him stopping, lowering his hand back to his side. His mouth felt dry and there was a slight tremor in his hand. He really was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant for big confrontations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are doing fine, love,” Atemu murmured, sending strength across their bond once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi accepted it gladly, focusing his mind on Kaiba’s words. There was an offer there, but accepting it would mean facing Kaiba alone. He subtly glanced at his partner, letting his worries flow between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu frowned, then sighed. “I have no doubt that you can do it, but if he is double crossing us, then I will have no way to protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi closed his eyes, considering his options. He didn’t have to do this. To one line of thought, it was actually an unnecessary risk. They had the god’s monsters and more items on their side. Overpowering Kaiba and taking the rod by force was a viable option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also went against everything Yuugi believed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t turn to violence when he’s giving me another option. An option that might just bring him to our side. We’d get the rod and everything that he knows, which we might need to find the ring. I can’t let my fears get in the way of that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Course chosen, Yuugi opened his eyes and said, “If you want to face me without our items, I’ll do it, but only on one condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba raised an elegantly trimmed eyebrow. “And what condition is that?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Nice setup you got here,” Marik praised, glancing around the underground arena with an appreciative eye. “I especially love the hidden secret lab vibe. Very mad scientist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba frowned, glaring at the Egyptian, but he didn’t say a word. He just watched as Yuugi handed over his puzzle, then turned and left his friends’ sides. Kaiba did the same, leaving his item with his brother, coming to meet Yuugi in the center of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-so, what’s the game?” Yuugi asked, wincing when he heard himself stutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba didn’t say anything. He just walked away, motioning for Yuugi to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked around the dueling arena, coming to stop before two doors. He opened the one on the left, taking Yuugi into a small side room. Inside there was a computer connected to some sort of machine. They were the only items in the room other than a clock on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba gestured to the computer and said, “This database and its associated storage unit house three copies of every card ever created, even the as of yet unreleased ones from the upcoming set. Using it, you can make any deck you like. There’s an identical unit in the next room. Over the next hour, we’ll both make a deck. Then we’ll duel and see just how good you are when you don’t have that puzzle helping you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Best of three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best of five,” Kaiba replied. “And, in between rounds, we can both make any modifications we like, so long as they take less than 10 minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When this earned a surprised look, Kaiba chuckled. “The goal of this is to see how good you really are, so I’m giving you every chance. Let’s really see what you can do. You have one hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he strode from the room, leaving Yuugi alone with the machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi’s first instinct was to simply recreate his dark magician deck, but he found himself quickly dismissing that thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaiba’s already played that deck and knows its tricks. If he assumes that’s what I’m playing, then he can beat me with ease. If I want to win this, I have to make something new. Kaiba’s smart, so he’ll have the same thought. I have to assume he’s playing a deck that I’ve never seen before, which makes it impossible to plan my strategy around him. That means that I have to make a deck that’s well balanced. Something that I’d play against almost anyone and I only have one hour to do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made Yuugi tremble. Anxiety and doubt prickled along his skin, but he clenched his fists and pushed those feelings aside. He brought his hand up to the spot where his puzzle normally hung and closed his eyes, focusing on what it felt like when Atemu fed him courage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop freaking out. Kaiba wants to assess your skill. Nothing more, nothing less. There’s no lives on the line. No crowd watching. It’s just you, him, and a handful of onlookers. Not really that different from a duel at school. Way less pressure than a real fight. So, stop focusing on your fears and focus on picking a deck. You don’t have time to make something completely new, but that’s okay. You’ve thought up dozens of decks. Pick one of those and maybe improve it a bit. In fact, pick a few. That way, if the first one’s a dud, we’re ready to go with the next one within the ten-minute time limit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi opened his eyes and nodded to himself. Then he approached the computer. A moment later, he was typing away, fingers flying across the keyboard as he began to spell out the name of his first card.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Yuugi could feel his hands shaking as the arena raised him and Kaiba to dueling height. Then their life point counters flashed on, signaling the start of the match. Yuugi took a deep breath and drew his opening hand before looking across the field. The sight of Kaiba standing there made his trembling worse, so he focused his attention back on his cards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t have to look at him to duel. Just keep your head down and worry about your strategy. Block him out and play the game.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept repeating those words to himself as the game progressed, forcing himself to keep all of his attention on the cards and the field. He knew that Kaiba kept talking, likely dishing out insults, but Yuugi simply ignored the older teen. Nothing his opponent said mattered in terms of winning the game. All that matters was the cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Play this monster. Combo with that spell. Activate that trap? No, not yet, the attack’s too weak. Save it. Okay, now activate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On and on he played, focusing on his strategy above all else. Knowing that the win didn’t matter anywhere near as much as showing off his deck. Even the best decks didn’t have a 100% win ratio. A competitive duelist like Kaiba knew that. He also knew how to assess a deck. As long as Yuugi proved that he was good enough to have legitimately won the championship, this would hopefully still end in his favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so focused on keeping himself from freaking out that he almost missed his opponent’s life points hitting zero. When they did, he blinked, staring at the score displayed on his player’s board. Then he looked up at Kaiba for the first time since the duel started. The tall brunet was studying Yuugi with a calculating look. Then he glared and said, “Next match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi sighed and nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked back towards his deck building room, he began to go over strategies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaiba’s gonna assume that I’m just editing this deck, so I’d better switch to another one. That’s the best way to keep him on his toes and make sure he can’t counter me. I can come back to this one later if I really need to.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As the duels went on, Yuugi’s confidence grew. His decks were actually working! Even his loss in the third round wasn’t a total failure. Just a matter of Kaiba getting the right draw at the right time. By the fourth match, he wasn’t even staring at the player board anymore. Instead, he could look Kaiba in the eye. Yuugi knew he might not have Atemu’s overwhelming confidence, but he was managing to pull this off. He wasn’t coming across as a second-rate loser. He was coming across as a duelist of equal caliber to Kaiba. When the fourth round ended in his favor, his shoulders slumped and a relieved smile spread across his face. He’d done it. He’d won 3 to 1 and that was really all he could do outside of a perfect streak. Now it was all up to Kaiba, who was staring at Yuugi with the oddest look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the arena, Seto’s mind was reeling. Four duels. Four duels and four </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>different decks unlike anything he’d ever seen! Where the hell had Mutou come up with these combos? That last one had cards from seven different sets! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These duels had more than proved that Yuugi was every bit the duelist that he claimed to be. Possibly the best duelist Seto had ever faced. Every deck the little twerp had played had been of competitive quality and he had a feeling that he’d only glimpsed the surface of what Yuugi could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t mean that this was over though. Something was still bothering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seto growled, slamming his hands on the consul, watching closely as his opponent started and shrunk back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was again. That odd wiltinging flower shyness. Where had that come from? Where was the smack talk? The confident smirk? It was like Mutou had somehow traded his showmanship for even better dueling skills. Sure, it made for a greater mental challenge, but it was setting off alarm bells. What had changed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought occurred to him then. Seto glanced to the side where the onlookers were sitting. Then his eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put the puzzle back on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unexpected command left Yuugi staring at his opponent blankly for a few seconds. Then he frowned. “I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put the puzzle back on,” Seto repeated. “I want you to wear it for our last duel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi’s face grew even more confused. “Wasn’t that our-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pointed look cut the teen off mid-sentence. Then he nodded. “Right, puzzle, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seto smirked as he watched his diminutive opponent place the golden artifact around his neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, let’s see what happens now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As soon as their bond reformed, Yuugi could sense Atemu’s intense curiosity. He was honestly impressed that his partner waited until they were back in the deck-building room before appearing and demanding, “How did you fare in your duels? I was going to watch as best I could through the eye, but Marik left the stupid puzzle sitting face-down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, too,” Yuugi replied, an amused grin spreading across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu immediately grew sheepish, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Yuugi’s cheak. “I did miss you, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but you wanna know how the duels went,” Yuugi guessed, unable to hide the swell of affection his partner’s excitement was bringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armed with the knowledge that Yuugi wasn’t actually annoyed, Atemu nodded and said, “I would very much like to know how the duels went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi laughed and then closed his eyes, sending his memories of the past two and a half hours across their link. Atemu processed them quickly, then his gaze grew fond. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Yuugi’s forehead before saying, “You did an amazing job, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi flushed, ducking his head in embarrassment. “I don’t know about that. I couldn’t even look him in the eye for the first two duels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you still won them,” Atemu countered, placing a transparent hand underneath Yuugi’s chin, prompting his partner to glance up so that their eyes met. “I am proud of you. You faced something that has always caused you a great deal of anxiety and still managed to win the day. Those decks of yours were brilliant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yuugi’s flush darkened, Atemu pressed a kiss to his cheek and then walked over to stand beside the decks still sitting next to the computer. “Which of these is the one that you have yet to play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one on the right,” Yuugi replied, coming to stand at his partner’s side. “Did you wanna take over and have a look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu nodded and they switched places. Then the former pharaoh grabbed the deck in question and began to flip through it. He already had a decent grasp of its strategy from Yuugi’s memories, so it wasn’t long before he’d figured out the full play-style. When he had, he glanced over at Yuugi and said, “Did you want to use this deck for the final match?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi shrugged. “We can use it or any of the other decks. I’m honestly too drained to care at this point. I don’t even understand why we’re having this final duel. I thought I won?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did,” Atemu agreed, looking back down at the cards. “Whatever Kaiba is up to goes beyond winning at a card game. I believe that this is all about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion flashed across their link, so Atemu clarified, “Or perhaps, not me, but the puzzle. He had you put it back on for a reason and I do not think that it has anything to do with magically manipulating cards. Most of your decks lack even a single marked card and he left the rod with his brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi considered this, then nodded tiredly. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are exhausted,” Atemu said, frowning as he studied Yuugi’s transparent form. The smaller teen’s eyes were drooping slightly and Atemu could sense a great weariness within his love. “This day has not been kind to you and you have already fulfilled your end of that bargain with Kaiba. Will you allow me to face him in this final match?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. After all, he said to put on the puzzle,” Yuugi agreed, more than willing to give his brain a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu smiled. “Go to your soul room, love. I will call upon you if the need arises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief moment where it seemed as if Yuugi was going to protest, then he nodded and vanished, too mentally drained to give up a chance to rest. Once he was gone, Atemu’s gaze hardened. Gone was the young lover. In his place stood the pharaoh of Kemet, ready and eager to face an opponent in a game of skill.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Card game fun fact! So, if you’ve never played a trading card game, Yuugi’s badassness might be going over your head here. Allow me to explain! The way trading card games work is that they release ‘sets’. A set is a group of several dozen cards that have generally been designed around working together. They often even have a theme to them (ex: dragons). It tends to be pretty easy to make a good deck from a specific set or series of sets that are meant to work together because the cards are designed to work in tandem. However, the best decks are often ones that combine cards from several sets in ways that the creators never intended. To do this, you have to have a functional knowledge of a ton of cards and be able to pick out the best from hundreds/thousands instead of dozens. Like, Yugioh currently has 9000+ unique cards. Imagine having to make a deck of 60 cards max from that. Obviously it takes a certain type of brilliance and creativity to pull off a deck like this and they’re fun to watch. You usually see a deck that mostly sticks to its set format, but the player adds in a handful of other cards to make things interesting. The fact that Yuugi has a bunch of these decks ready to go would instantly mark him as a strategic genius to anyone who knows the game. It also marks him as a HUGE nerd, but you already knew that. (Yes, I know, this is very simplified explanation of all this, but I'm trying to keep this story accessible to people who don't play the card game. Just humor me.)</p><p>Another fun fact: a lot of professional card game players play standard decks someone else made because, when people see a good deck, they often want to play it. The skill is more than just making the deck. It’s knowing how to play it, especially if it’s a complex deck like the kind Yuugi favors. Atemu being the more flashy player and playing a deck Yuugi made does not mean that he’s a lesser duelist.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Atemu strode into the room with regal grace, eyes focused on Kaiba. The other duelist smirked, “Ready to duel, Mutou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Atemu replied, coming to stand before Kaiba, deck outstretched. The CEO took the offering and handed over his own, then they both shuffled in silence. As he returned his opponent’s deck, Atemu added, “I must admit, I am curious as to why you wanted this last duel. Unhappy that I won before the final round?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly,” Kaiba scoffed. “I just wanted to see if you had yet another convoluted deck ready to go. Afraid that I’ll come up with a counter if you bother to stick with a strategy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu raised an eyebrow, giving his opponent a curious once over. “You need to know your opponent's strategy in order to beat them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, then Kaiba growled, “Stop wasting time and get on your dueling platform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu smirked and did as instructed, setting his deck in place, drawing his opening hand as the platforms rose. The lifepoint counters flashed to life and the duel began. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It didn’t take Kaiba long to pick up on the theme of his opponent’s cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you seriously playing a kuriboh deck?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The point of this was supposed to be to prove that you could play this game! If you’re not going to take this seriously-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am quite serious,” Atemu interrupted, eyes flashing. “And I would caution you to avoid underestimating the seemingly weak. They can surprise you. One would think that you would have already learned that this day, but apparently you need the lesson driven home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba frowned and called out an attack, only to have it cancelled when Atemu discarded a Kuriboh from his hand. As the attack animation petered out, Kaiba rolled his eyes and said, “You know that you have to actually destroy my life points to win, right? Just keeping yours safe won’t do a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu just smirked and drew a card.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The duel continued on with Kaiba growing ever more frustrated as his monsters and attacks were destroyed by a neverending swarm of fluff balls. Finally, there came a turn when Kaiba’s field was empty and he found himself staring down a mini army of Kuriboh-themed monsters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu surveyed his hand and declared, “It has been an interesting duel, Kaiba, but it ends here. I sacrifice my Kuribohrn, Kuriboh, and both of my winged Kuribohs to summon Dystopia the Despondent!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kuribohs disappeared and a massive 5000/5000 demon took the field. Kaiba stared up at it in resignation. There went the rest of his life points. Once the counter hit zero, the platforms lowered to the ground. The opponents left their stations, coming to meet on the side of the arena. They stared at each other for a minute, then Kaiba held out his hand, surprising Atemu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment’s hesitation, the former pharaoh took the offering, shaking it firmly. “Well fought. Each of our duels was a true challenge. Your title of champion is well earned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So’s yours,” Kaiba replied. Then he pulled his hand back and swept towards the room’s exit decreeing, “Come on, we’ve wasted enough time on this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the room’s occupants stared after the CEO in stunned silence. However, Mokuba immediately hopped to his feet and followed along, calling, “Wait up, Seto!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba paused, not turning around, but not moving either. He simply waited until Mokuba was at his side, then started moving again. It was also clear that he’d shortened his stride, compensating for his brother’s shorter legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu watched the interaction with a thoughtful gaze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuugi was right. Kaiba is far more complex than I first thought. He may even have a heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The return trip to Kaiba’s office was full of excited babble from Mokuba. It turned out that the boy was something of a chatterbox once you’d received his big brother’s approval. Most of the chatter was directed at Atemu. Questions about deck strategies and certain choices that had been made in the duels. He answered the first few as best he could, then happily switched with Yuugi, allowing his partner the chance to discuss the game with a clear fan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reached the office, though, the mood shifted. A tense silence settled on the group as they took various seats around the room. Yuugi took the spot of honor in front of Kaiba’s desk and the two rivals stared at each other for a good minute, each collecting their thoughts. Then Kaiba spoke, declaring, “So the puzzle is some sort of ancient confidence booster,” with a pleased smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi just stared back, stunned. Then a snort of laughter came from behind him. He turned and immediately knew exactly where the noise had come from. Marik had a hand clamped over his mouth, but his eyes were shining and his shoulders were shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba’s smirk turned to a scowl. “Are you laughing at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik shook his head and finally managed to get himself under control as he replied, “No, not at all! It’s just, if you don’t know the whole story, that’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>logical guess and I find that </span>
  <em>
    <span>hilarious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Could you imagine if that’s really what it did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to laugh again and Atemu appeared in the air beside Yuugi, looking annoyed. “Is he trying to ruin all your hard work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, but it’s definitely not helping! </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Please </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>tell me you have diplomacy training before I start panicking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Atemu replied, gaze turning fond. They switched places and he turned to face Kaiba. “As Marik said, your guess was well reasoned. I suppose that this is why you asked for the puzzle to be used in our final duel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba nodded, still looking annoyed. “Mind explaining why you act like a completely different person when you’ve got it on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugged at the corners of Atemu’s lips. “You have just unwittingly guessed the answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba’s annoyance took on a puzzled air, so Atemu continued on, offering a brief explanation of the puzzle’s secret. Once the former pharaoh finished, the CEO crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, gaze pensive. Eventually, he sighed and said, “I can’t think of a reason why you’d make that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it is rather hard to believe,” Atemu conceded. “Then again, you do have the ability to summon dragons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t believe that at first either,” Kaiba replied, earning a curious look from the puzzle-bearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you care to tell us how you were convinced?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba shrugged. “I assumed it was a practical joke at first. Pegasus is a big fan of those. So I went to a series of random locations and repeated the process with various marked cards, including random ones that I never play. When the experiment’s results were repeated consistently in places that clearly had no chance at being rigged, I figured that I had no choice but to accept that this particular type of magic was real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not sound pleased about that,” Atemu noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a man of science,” Kaiba replied, gesturing around the technology-laden office. “As far as I’m concerned, magic belongs in video games and duel monsters belong in cards. It certainly doesn’t help that Pegasus can’t explain most of this. I’m guessing you can, though, assuming that this whole pharaoh nonsense has some truth to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu nodded. “I know the origins of the items, our abilities, and the duel monsters themselves. However, this is not knowledge that I will give freely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Kaiba agreed. “What are you proposing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything we know for everything you know?” Atemu suggested. “I have several ideas of how to go about that, but I am open to hearing your thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba’s eyes narrowed. “Fact for fact?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the option to ask for clarification and a promise to continue on if one of us runs out of information?” Atemu offered, earning a nod. “Excellent. As a show of faith, I will begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The items were created 3000 years ago by my uncle as a means to amplify an individual’s magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba considered this, then said, “Pegasus first created duel monsters 6 years ago as a means to try and lure out other millennium items.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“During the item’s creation, a dark being of unfathomable power was unleashed upon our world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it was,” Kaiba muttered. Then he shook his head and said, “Pegasus wanted all the items because he thought they’d give him a way to bring his dead fiance back to life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu’s eyes widened. “What? But such power is beyond even the gods! Why did he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask me to explain the mind of Pegasus Crawford,” Kaiba interrupted. “The man’s a nutjob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Atemu agreed. “I believe that it was my turn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu nodded and took a deep breath, studying Kaiba closely. “The dark being I mentioned previously was unleashed upon Egypt 3000 years ago. In order to stop him, I sacrificed my soul, trapping both of us within the puzzle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How-” Kaiba began, but a pointed look from Atemu cut him off. He chuckled. “I suppose there’s no reason I’d need to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued on in this manner for the next two hours. After the first few tense exchanges, the guarded facts turned into a more open sharing of knowledge as they both began to trust the other’s commitment to the truce. By the end, Yuugi’s group had learned more than a few concerning facts. Chief among them being three things. First, Pegasus did indeed possess all of the tablets from the hidden chamber in the Valley of the Kings. Second, Pegasus seemed to be working for someone that Kaiba had never managed to meet. Finally, Pegasus hadn’t contacted Kaiba in several weeks. The CEO seemed unphased by that fact, but then, he didn’t seem to care much for his sometimes business partner. The only concession he made on this point was to hand over a list of Pegasus’ personal phone numbers and decree, “If you’re so concerned about him, here you go. Knock yourself out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu took the list with a nod, carefully folding it and sticking it into his pants' pocket. They could decide what to do with it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once that was done, he turned his attention back to Kaiba and said, “There is one final matter that we should discuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba raised an eyebrow, signaling for Atemu to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you now know, the fate of the items is currently in question. We may soon ask for you to assist in their destruction or combined use. What say you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba glanced over at his brother. Mokuba had long since grown bored and was now sitting against the wall, playing on a handheld video game console. The CEO studied the boy for a long moment, then said, “My vote is for their destruction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprise flashed across Atemu’s face. “Truly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing I’ve learned about the items makes me a fan,” Kaiba explained. “If destroying them means no more magic, then I’m all for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would mean no more dragons,” Atemu pointed out, a hint of mirth coloring his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba smirked. “A sacrifice, but one I’m willing to make. However, I’ll be keeping the rod for now. You wanna destroy it, tell me where and I’ll tell you when I can make it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would not ask you to leave yourself unguarded,” Atemu agreed. “In fact, as a sign of good faith, I will instruct you in how to go about creating a protective shield. You can use this on your person or to create charms for those you care about. It is more of an alarm system than a true barrier, but it is preferable to going completely defenceless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There followed a brief lesson in magical defenses, after which Kaiba personally escorted them out of his office and to the elevator. As the machine began its descent, he said, “I suppose we’ll have to wait until this item business is over before we start on that game of yours. I don’t want you distracted when Mokuba’s safety is in question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The game?” Atemu asked, startled by the change in topics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing you came here to pitch?” Kaiba reminded his tentative-ally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I merely-” Atemu began, then he stopped and switched places with Yuugi. The former pharaoh knew that this was his partner’s achievement, not his. That meant that this discussion should be in Yuugi’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shy teen ducked his head, blushing slightly as he asked, “You liked it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has potential,” Kaiba admitted, gaze sharpening. “You switched, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi nodded and Kaiba sighed, turning his gaze to another of the elevator’s occupants. “Whatever. I’ll have a contract drawn up and sent over to you, Otogi. Review it with your co-designer and get back to me with any concerns. I want this all signed and ready to go as soon as this magic nonsense is handled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it,” Otogi replied, winking at the CEO as the elevator came to a halt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba walked the group to the door that led to the reception area, then pulled a card from his pocket, handing it to Yuugi. “Don’t use this without a good reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi took the card and looked down at it, pleased to find that it contained Kaiba's personal number. When he looked up, he found that Kaiba had already turned around and started walking back towards the elevator with Mokuba at his side. The small boy waved goodbye, then looked up at his brother and asked, “Can we get dinner now, Seto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba’s response was too quiet to hear, but the interaction still left Yuugi smiling as they exited the building. Rishid was sitting on a bench near the door, clearly waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything interesting happen while we were in there?” Marik asked by way of greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother shook his head. “It was quiet. How did your mission go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… productive,” Marik said. “Let’s get dinner and we’ll tell you all about it when we get home!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Unexpected Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuugi glanced over at his bedside clock and sighed. It was almost 1am and he was still wide awake. After the day he’d had, he’d thought that sleep would come instantaneously, but his mind just wouldn’t quiet down. He kept thinking about everything they’d learned from Kaiba. About the phone numbers sitting on the moonlit desk that he could see out of the corner of his eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should </span>
  </em>
  <span>they try to contact Pegasus? It seemed like an obvious yes. They needed any information they could get and what risk could a phone call introduce when the man already knew about them? Heck, he even knew where Yuugi lived!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In spite of all that, Yuugi worried that he was missing something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his gaze to the ceiling and frowned. This was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustrating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew that he needed to sleep on this. Knew that he was too mentally drained to exercise the full power of his normally quick logic. At the same time, he also knew that, at this point, he was just going to keep going down rabbit holes until sunrise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In other words, he needed a distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up wasn’t an option. He’d quickly learned that Marik was always on a hair trigger. If Yuugi so much as set a foot on the ground, then the Egyptian teen was sure to wake up in an instant, ready for a fight. It meant that Yuugi slept soundly, secure in the knowledge that he had a trained fighter guarding him. It also meant that he was basically trapped in his bed until morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While other people might have found that oppressive, Yuugi didn’t care. He had ways of keeping himself occupied without moving a muscle. A soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he closed his eyes and traveled into his soul room.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Yuugi arrived in his soul room, he glanced around and found it unoccupied, which wasn’t completely out of the ordinary. Ever since Egypt, Atemu seemed to be more comfortable spending time in his own room. He always appeared soon after Yuugi arrived, though. Some sixth-sense alerting him to his partner’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sixth-sense that was apparently on the fritz tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When several minutes had gone by with no sign of Atemu, Yuugi reached out, sensing his link to his partner. Nothing appeared off. There was no sense of fear or danger. It was more like Atemu was elsewhere mentally. The kind of feeling that Yuugi vaguely associated with intense gaming. Those times when all of his attention was focused on his next move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This knowledge tempered his concern, replacing it with curiosity. He knew that he could just call out to his partner and Atemu would come running, but if the former pharaoh was working on something, then Yuugi didn’t want to break his partner’s concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment’s consideration, he left his room and stepped out into the hallway beyond, coming to a stop before his partner’s door. He stared at it, debating what to do. He knew that he was allowed inside, but he also knew that it wasn’t exactly safe in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll just push it open and see if he’s in the main area. If he is, then I’ll know what he’s up to and know if I can interrupt. If he’s not, then I’ll just go back to my room and, I don’t know, read a book or something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Course decided, Yuugi reached out and carefully pushed on the metal door. What he found made his mouth drop open, eyes widening. The endless labyrinth was gone. In its place was what appeared to be a redecorated version of his own bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking a minute to process this bizarre change, Yuugi stepped inside and began to explore. His desk appeared to be the same, though the items sitting on it were somewhat different. The duel monsters cards remained, but the books on Egypt and game design were gone. In their place was a pile of scrolls. He picked up the first and spread it open, finding that it was some sort of guide on leadership and virtue. He quickly decided that he’d rather not puzzle his way through the whole thing. Instead, he rewound the scroll and carefully returned it to its resting place. Then he returned to his exploration of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing that caught his eye was his bed. Or, rather, the bed that had replaced his. Where his humble twin bed normally rested now sat a massive, ornate creation covered in soft pillows and white linen sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How in the world did that fit? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuugi wondered. Another glance around made him realize that, while this might look like his room, the dimensions were exaggerated. As if it had grown several feet in both directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This appraising glance brought his attention to another change. While this version of his room still had a shelf with games, the games weren’t all ones that he knew. Though a few modern favorites remained, there were several unknown items made of what appeared to be painted wood or maybe even glazed ceramic. Closer examination revealed that every modern game was one that he and Atemu had played, so Yuugi assumed that the unknown items must be Egyptian games. He didn’t touch them, though. Instead, he went back to scanning the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he noticed that the random, abstract paintings that Sugoroku had hung in Yuugi’s room ages ago were gone. In their place were mounted weapons. Bows, swords, shields, and several items that Yuugi didn’t know the names of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final large change confused Yuugi for all of five seconds before he remembered that the ancient Egyptians didn’t really do portraits to commemorate people. They used statues, which explained why stone busts were sitting all over the place. He recognized a few of them. Isis, Mahado, and a Kaiba look-a-like that must be Seti, but there were a few others that Yuugi couldn’t place. Nestled among them were two picture frames. Yuugi walked over and picked one of them up, smiling when he saw that it held an image of Marik firing a bow on the Ishtars’ archery range. Its sister frame showed Rishid hard at work in the Mutous’ kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A modern touch for modern men</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yuugi thought. Then he set the photo down and turned his gaze back to the bed where he noticed a third picture that had been hidden by the pillows. It sat on a bedside table, just like the one in his own room. Unlike his bedside picture, which featured him and Atemu, this one was just of Yuugi. It showed him standing on a familiar balcony, lined in moonlight, dressed in the simple shendyt he’d worn throughout their time in the memory world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That more than anything drove home that this was definitely Atemu’s room. The only thing missing was Atemu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi turned his gaze to the far wall. To the unassuming door that stood where none existed in reality. After a moment’s debate, he walked forward, turned the knob, and pulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the second time that night, Yuugi’s mouth dropped open. He’d expected another room. Maybe something more clearly Egyptian. Instead, he found Egypt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like stepping through a magic portal. On one side, a relatively unassuming bedroom. On the other, the banks of the Nile and more temples than Yuugi could count in a glance. He looked around, expecting to see a city or palace or maybe just people, but no. It was nothing but temples as far as the eye could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped out onto lush greenery and took in the door that he’d just come through. It really was a magic portal just hanging in the middle of the air. Secured to nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi decided he was too brain-dead to try and think about that fact, so he pushed it aside and turned his attention inward. He felt his connection to Atemu and tried to see if it gave him any idea of where his partner was. A moment later, he opened his eyes and took off into the sea of temples.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Yuugi came to a familiar building. He’d last seen it during a desperate flight in the dead of night, but he recognized it all the same: Akhenamkhanen’s mortuary temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mentally reached out again, double checking, and yes, this was where his bond was telling him to go. He walked up the steps and cautiously headed into the heart of the temple. He didn’t go far before he heard a familiar voice speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Atemu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi followed the sound of his partner’s voice until he came to an area of the temple dominated by a state of a clearly male figure. Atemu was seated at its feat. He was no longer speaking, though. Instead, he was silently starting at the doorway that Yuugi had just entered through. The Egyptian teen seemed surprised to see his partner, but there was no anger in his face or in their bond. All that Yuugi could sense was a mixture of curiosity and confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment spent simply looking at each other, Atemu smiled softly and said, “Are you alright, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi nodded, not leaving the doorway. “I’m okay. I just couldn’t sleep. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, do not apologize. You may always seek me out,” Atemu interrupted, rising to his feet and coming to greet his partner properly, taking the smaller teen into his arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gesture made Yuugi smile, closing his eyes and letting out a contented hum. Then he leaned back, giving Atemu a searching look. “Are you sure? I feel like I’m interrupting something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu looked back towards the statue. Then he sighed. “I am glad to be interrupted. My conversation was frustratingly one-sided.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi glanced between his partner and the statue, then hesitantly asked, “That’s your dad right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu nodded. “More or less. It is his ka statue, which was made in his likeness. According to my... beliefs, a deceased one’s ka visits their statue in order to receive offerings. It means that you never know if the ka is there, listening. Of course, this is not my fathers true temple. It is merely a recreation and it lies a world away from Kemet. No ka will visit here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his gaze back to Yuugi, frown softening. “Come, let us leave this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi stared up at his partner. Something was going on here, but he didn’t know what. He also didn’t know what to say or even if he should say something. In the end, he let the matter pass with a murmured, “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu took his partner’s hand in his own and guided him back outside to the sea of temples. They walked through them in silence, an odd tension growing between them. Finally, Yuugi burst out, “What exactly is all of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, embarrassment flashed across their link and Atemu avoided looking Yuugi in the eye as he replied, “The misguided efforts of one who cannot let go of their past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi stopped walking, pulling his partner to a halt. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu sighed. “It is nothing. Do not worry yourself over-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, nope, none of that. If this is too private to share, then that’s fine, but don’t keep something to yourself for fear of worrying me. We’re partners, remember?” Yuugi asked, raising their still clasped hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu studied Yuugi for a long moment before turning his gaze to the side, gesturing vaguely around them as he explained, “Once I regained my memories, I created this space and then filled it with every temple that I could recall. I have no idea how to properly staff them or even what rituals most of them performed, but I can at least give proper respect and offerings to their respective deities. That might count for something, even if it is just within the confines of my soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi stared at his partner, stunned. Then a wave of shame crashed over him. How had he missed this? Even his limited knowledge of Kemet spoke of a culture steep in religion. Atemu had his memories now. Memories of being the </span>
  <em>
    <span>leader </span>
  </em>
  <span>of that religion, if only for a brief time. Of course he would want to honor those beliefs. Unsure where to begin addressing his newfound concern, Yuugi simply asked, “Do you do all that every night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. As you know, this form does not sleep in the traditional sense. Maintaining these temples gives me a way to pass the hours while your body rejuvenates itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi nodded slowly, staring around at the buildings that he could see. His mind reeled, trying to think of something he could do. Some way to help Atemu honor everything he’d lost. Eventually, he looked back at his clearly uncomfortable partner and said, “Teach me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have lost me. What is it that you desire to learn?” Atemu asked, looking Yuugi in the face once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About all this,” Yuugi clarified, gesturing around at the temples. “Not all at once, obviously, but we could go to one temple a night or something? Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to bother you with it,” Atemu whispered even as love and delight spread across their link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi smiled. “Learning more about you is never a bother. Also, there’s sort of a debate about religion in the modern day. We’ve got a lot to choose from now and no one has any real proof about which one is right. Given the magic we’ve seen, though, I’m starting to think that yours might be the right one, so, you know, probably a good idea to learn how it works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief pause as Atemu processed this, then he let out a low chuckle. “There is wisdom in what you say, but the hour is late and the day has been long. Perhaps your lessons should wait until tomorrow night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point,” Yuugi agreed. “I’m not sure how much more information my brain can take. It was a day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu pulled at his partner’s hand, saying, “Come then. Let us return to my true soul room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi nodded and followed Atemu through the sea of temples until they came to the portal that led back to the bedroom. They paused here for a moment, Atemu giving Yuugi a strangely embarrassed look. Then he sighed and pulled his partner through the doorway.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Facts:</p><p>1. The scroll Yuugi reads is "The Maxims of Ptahhotep", an Old Kingdom text that was used as a teaching aid through the days of the pharaohs. It had a lot of things to say on living a good life and being a good leader. In my experience, it's pretty common for teenagers to have some fundamental pieces of literature or a specific mentor that shape their worldview, then they develop that worldview (or cast it aside) as they become adults. This text is one that I think Atemu would obsessively follow/reread for guidance as a young, orphaned pharaoh.</p><p>2. There were a lot of temples throughout ancient Egypt and rituals/deities varied heavily. Atemu would likely know what many of them looked like, but it's also pretty reasonable that he would know the customs of each one. Even if he did, they often involved people working in tandem, making them impossible to recreate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Hidden Meanings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So this is your actual soul room, right? The stuff out there is just a magical addition of some sort?” Yuugi asked, motioning back towards the doorway that they’d just come through.</p><p>Atemu nodded, seemingly unable to meet his partner’s eyes as embarrassment flowed across their link.</p><p>Yuugi raised an eyebrow at the unexpected emotion, then hesitantly offered, “I can leave if you’re not-”</p><p>“No,” Atemu interrupted, shifting his gaze so that he was staring at a point just above Yuugi’s head. “You are always welcome here.”</p><p>Yuugi frowned. “Then why are you acting so weird?”</p><p>Atemu lowered his gaze, finally looking Yuugi in the eye. “I have my memories once more and they include my training on the reading of soul rooms. Knowing what I know now, I have half a mind to <em> slap </em>my cousin for entering yours. You had no idea what you were inviting him into.”</p><p>Concern sprang to life in Yuugi’s chest. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“These rooms of ours lay bare our ba, turning it into a tale that is easily read by those who know the proper language. To grant another entry is to trust them with knowledge of who you are in the purest sense. That is not a thing given lightly. What Marik gave us was only the briefest of introductions to the concept. There are many things that he left unmentioned.”</p><p>Yuugi considered this and found that he didn’t mind much. Marik was his friend and he liked the idea of his friends knowing him. He cared even less that Atemu now had similar knowledge, but he could tell that his partner didn’t share the sentiment. Given the way he was acting, this room must be saying something embarrassing. Yuugi couldn’t even begin to guess what it was, but he didn’t like there being this strange stiltedness between them.</p><p>“We can go back to my room, if you like,” Yuugi said, gesturing to the doorway. “I can tell that you’re uncomfortable here and I really don’t mind if you know everything about me.”</p><p>Atemu looked at his partner for a long moment, then he reached out and pulled Yuugi to him, turning the smaller teen around in the process. When the action had ended, they were standing so that Yuugi’s back was pressed against Atemu’s chest. Strong, bronze arms wrapped around his torso, holding him close. It was a position that allowed them both to gaze upon the room before them and Yuugi had a hunch that wasn’t an accident.</p><p>Then Atemu leaned down, resting his chin on Yuugi’s shoulder. “When I said that you are welcome here, I meant it and I would mean it even if you understood the secrets that this place tells. Allow me to prove that to you.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded, uncertain where this was going.</p><p>“These rooms always seem to reflect one of two things: a place that you love or a place that you desire. Because of this, they can change with time, as mine has. When I was first brought into my soul room, I found that it had taken on the form of my mother’s personal chambers. They were once my favorite place in all the world. A place that I associated with safety and love. Since then, my tastes and desires have altered. My soul room now reflects that which…” Atemu paused, grip tightening as he moved his head so that his eyes were pressed against Yuugi’s neck. When he continued, there was a rough quality to his voice, as if the confession pained him. “It reflects that which I <em> want </em>above all else: to have this place be not just yours, but ours. That is why the bed altered. It is meant for two instead of one.”</p><p>Yuugi stood frozen, staring around the room with a new understanding. Then he closed his eyes and brought his hands up, curling them around Atemu’s arms. “You- You don’t have to be embarrassed by any of that. I- gods, I want that, too.”</p><p>They stood like that for a long while, both at a loss for words. Finally, Yuugi opened his eyes and looked down at his partner. “I don’t think that your bed would fit, though. We’d have to get something a little less grand. Think you could find it in you to give up that small country that you call a bed and sleep on something suited to us mere mortals?”</p><p>Atemu chuckled, looking up at Yuugi with eyes full of adoration. “You ask a great deal of me, partner. I do not know if I could bring myself to make such a sacrifice.”</p><p>Yuugi gently pulled at his partner’s arms, a silent indication that he wanted to turn around. Atemu softened his grip and moved back, allowing Yuugi to twist so that they were standing chest to chest. Then Yuugi reached up, wrapping his arms around the back of Atemu’s neck as he promised, “I’d make it worth your while.”</p><p>Atemu let out a low hum, as if he was considering the offer. Then he sighed dramatically. “I suppose that I could manage to suffer this great indignity to my person, if only for your sake.”</p><p>“My hero,” Yuugi teased. Then he leaned up, pressing their lips together. A gesture Atemu happily returned.</p><p>When they parted, Yuugi let out a contented sigh, leaning his head against his partner’s chest as he murmured, “I love you.”</p><p>“And I you,” Atemu returned, curling himself around his partner. After a brief, but pleasant silence, the former pharaoh said, “There are many other, less dramatic things that one can learn from this room, if you would care to hear them.”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Yuugi said, smiling.</p><p>Atemu nodded. “It is too much to go over it all at once, but I can tell you a few things tonight.”</p><p>With that, he pulled Yuugi over to the bed. The couple positioned themselves so that they were lying curled together, Yuugi’s head on Atemu’s chest. The former pharaoh began to run his hand along his partner’s back as he pointed to a bust sitting on the left side of the room. “That is my cousin and dear friend, Mana. In our younger years, the two of us were the terrors of the harem. We were far too curious and clever for our own good.”</p><p>“Oh, do I get to hear stories of little Tem?” Yuugi asked, eyes shining.</p><p>“Did you want to?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Atemu chuckled, pressing a kiss to Yuugi’s forehead. “Very well, let me think. Oh, I know. You may recall that my favorite fruit was figs?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“They were something of a delicacy and, as a child, I was only allowed them as an occasional treat. I considered this the greatest of injustices and set about plotting to right this wrong. Mana, ever my faithful companion, assisted as did several other children of the harem…”</p><p>Yuugi listened with rapt attention as Atemu told him stories of the past. Eventually, they moved on from Mana to the next bust in the line and then the next. One-by-one, Yuugi learned the names and faces of the people that Atemu held dear. Eventually, they came to a face that Yuugi already knew and Atemu paused, hand outstretched, pointing towards the image of his father. He did not speak the man's name or begin some new tale. Instead, he stared up at the bust in thoughtful silence. The emotions suddenly flowing across their link were reminiscent of those that Yuugi had felt when he’d first arrived earlier this evening. He thought back to where he’d found his partner and frowned, remembering that Atemu hadn’t been presenting offerings in Akhenamkhanen’s temple. Instead, he'd been speaking to the man.</p><p>When it became clear that Atemu wasn’t going to say anything any time soon, Yuugi sat up so that he could better see his partner’s face. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Atemu started, coming back to himself with a confused, “Hmm?”</p><p>“Something’s bothering you. Something to do with your dad. Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>Atemu pursed his lips, studying Yuugi closely.</p><p>Yuugi stared back uncertainly, then his eyes widened. “Wait, is it something to do with me?”</p><p>“It has nothing to-” Atemu began, then broke off, wry amusement twisting his lips upward. “I was about to say that it has nothing to do with you, but that would be a lie. It has everything to do with you, just not in that way that you seem to fear.”</p><p>“Explain it to me then.”</p><p>Atemu gave his partner a searching look, then sighed and nodded. “I find myself… confused by today's events. That which transpired between us and Kaiba. A few short weeks ago, I would have shot him from the sky had you not stopped me. Today, you compromised your safety in order to gain his trust even though you had the upper hand in every way. All of my teachers would have called me wise and you foolish, yet your path proved to be the better one. We gained much needed knowledge and an agreement for aid should the need arise.”</p><p>“And that bothers you?” Yuugi asked.</p><p>Atemu wrapped his arms around his partner, pulling Yuugi back down. The smaller teen positioned himself so that his head was once more resting on Atemu’s chest as a bronze hand began to stroke along his back. They lay there in silence for a long while, then Atemu said, “‘Bothers’ is not the <em> wrong </em> word for that which I am feeling, but I wish to be clear that I do not disagree with the course that you chose. It was the right one and it is <em> that </em>which bothers me.</p><p>“I strived to be a just and fair ruler. To uphold Ma’at. To follow the wisdom of those who came before me. I thought that I played my part well, but now I wonder if there was something else that I could have done. Some action I could have taken which might have changed my uncle’s heart. Some way to persuade Bakura against enacting his revenge. How many suffered that long ago night because I failed to see a different path? Could Mahado have been saved? Karim? Shada?”</p><p>Yuugi could hear the uncertainty in his partner’s voice. Could sense the sadness resonating across their link. In response, he moved so that he was leaning over his partner, looking down on Atemu’s now confused face. Yuugi smiled softly and then dipped his head down, pressing a chaste kiss to frowning lips. When they parted, Yuugi brought a hand up to brush along Atemu’s cheek. The former pharaoh leaned into the phantom touch with a sigh, letting his eyes fall shut as Yuugi whispered, “I’ve seen what happened first hand. Have puzzled over it looking for clues and, let me assure you, you did nothing wrong.”</p><p>He continued on, voice growing in volume as he explained, “I’ve dealt with bullies my entire life. One of the things I’ve learned is that you can always be kind, but you can’t force peace. For that to happen, both sides need to be willing to take the leap.</p><p>“What happened today with Kaiba only worked because he was finally willing to listen. Probably because of the reason you gave: he knew that I had the advantage. The situation with your uncle and Bakura was nothing like that. By the time you knew what was happening, they overpowered you four items to three. Plus you’d been separated from Isis and Seti, so it was actually more like one on four! Anything you offered would have been seen as a desperate attempt to save yourself. For peace to have worked, it would have had to come long before that night.</p><p>“It couldn’t have, though. That would have required you to know the truth of the items and Kul Elna, but no one ever told you. You had no idea about any of it until they struck.”</p><p>Atemu opened his eyes, looking into Yuugi’s determined face. Then the Egyptian leaned up, pressing their lips together before he pulled back and whispered, “Thank you. If even you cannot see another path, then maybe one never existed.”</p><p>“Not with the cards you had,” Yuugi agreed. “If we could go back and tell you or your father everything that we know now, I’d like to think that things could have changed, but I suppose we’ll never know.”</p><p>Atemu hummed in agreement, face growing pensive.</p><p>“What are you thinking about now?”</p><p>“I am puzzling over what actions I could have taken to right the wrong done Kul Elna. There were ways, though I think that all of them would have involved either the destruction of the items or avoiding their creation all together. One could argue that the second path would have been the better one, but taking it would lead to even more of my people lying dead or enslaved by invaders. I cannot say with certainty that I would make such a change. To be a king meant-”</p><p>To Atemu’s surprise, a pale hand reached up and flicked his forehead, cutting him off mid-sentence. Though the action caused no pain, he still placed a protective hand over the spot as he stared up at his playfully glaring partner.</p><p>“Stop that,” Yuugi commanded. “We’ve got enough on our plate without you trying to puzzle over the morality of <em> time travel.” </em></p><p>Atemu’s shock faded to amusement, a glint of mischief flashing in his eyes. Then he struck with a scorpion’s speed, grabbing Yuugi about the waist and flipping them so that Yuugi was the one lying on his back as Atemu hovered above. “You dare to strike a king?”</p><p>“I dare to strike <em> <strong>my</strong> </em>king, but only when he’s being silly,” Yuugi replied airly before sticking out his tongue in a teasing show of defiance.</p><p>“Such arrogance, partner! Bossing me around, dismissing my worries, claiming ownership of me. Were we in Kemet, the whole palace would be in an uproar,” Atemu purred, leaning down so that their lips were almost touching. Though Yuugi was incapable of blushing when they were like this, his emotions still gave him away, revealing his interest in their current positions. Atemu smirked, a soft fondness in his eyes as he breathed, “And I would have reveled in every minute of it.”</p><p>With that, he closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together once more. Pale hands wrapped around his neck as Yuugi returned the kiss gladly.</p><p>As they traded soft kisses and murmurs of devotion, their worries quickly faded from their minds. Those could all wait until morning. Tonight was for them and them alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Suspicion Confirmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Yuugi, Atemu, Marik, and Rishid sat down and called Pegasus. What was supposed to be a moment of high tension quickly became something anticlimactic when the call rang through to voicemail. After exchanging uncertain looks, Yuugi stuttered out a message and then hung up the phone. An aura of anxiety permeated the house for the rest of the day as they waited for some sort of response, but none ever came. Nor did one come the next day. Or the day after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, an entire week had passed and life had returned to its new semblance of normal. School, fighting practice, meals, lessons about ancient Egypt, and the occasional shift in the shop all blurred together into a soothing rhythm that helped to distract the small group from their ever-mounting worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t make the worries disappear, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In spite of two follow-up emails, Marik still hadn’t heard from Ryou. Atemu still couldn’t think of a plan to close the gate or free the souls of Kul Elna without destroying the items. Calls with Ishizu revealed that she had yet to find any spell that would allow them to separate Atemu from the puzzle. No one could think of a way to find the millennium ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This never-ending well of bad news and fear left everyone drained. Thus it was that Sunday dawned on a downtrodden group. They all sat around the breakfast table, lost in their own thoughts. Worrying about the different tasks before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Yuugi set down his chopsticks and said, “We can’t keep going like this. We need a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dining companions exchanged looks, then Marik asked, “What do you mean by ‘break’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something to get our minds off of the items and saving the world,” Yuugi explained. “I know it's important, but we’re not making any headway. All we’re doing is stressing ourselves out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik perked up a bit, looking intrigued. “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Yuugi admitted, ducking his head to stare at the table. “I know you and Tem usually go fight, but I was hoping that we could come up with something for all of us? Tem and I usually play games in my soul room when one of us is upset, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but nothing, that sounds like a great idea!” Marik interrupted. “Assuming I’m still allowed entry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi blinked, startled, then smiled. “Oh, right! Your key! You can actually play with us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a ‘yes’,” Marik sing-songed, grinning. Then he turned to his brother and asked, “Did you want to come along or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do the dishes and then relax with a good book,” Rishid replied, inclining his head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no, none of that! It’s the weekend. That means we’re on dish duty,” Yuugi pointed out. “You just go relax! We’ll clean up here and then we can play our game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rishid looked like he wanted to protest, then he thought better of it. “Will you at least allow me to help clear the table?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Yuugi decreed, crossing his arms and giving the man a determined look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall Egyptian let out a quiet chuckle and held his hands up in surrender. “Very well. The kitchen is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he rose to his feet and wandered off to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was gone, Marik and Yuugi set about taking care of the cleanup. It wasn’t long before they finished and headed into the living room. They each took a seat, readying themselves to venture into the confines of Yuugi’s soul room. Before Marik could raise his key, though, there came a ringing of the doorbell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys exchanged looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were we expecting someone?” Marik asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi shook his head. “Not that I know of. Maybe the Nakamuras got our mail by accident again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik shrugged and Yuugi hurried off to answer the door. When he pulled it open, he froze. There, standing in the morning sun, was a man with long, white hair and an eyepatch. A man that Yuugi knew well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Yuugi-boy,” Pegasus greeted, smiling broadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, Yuugi and Atemu switched places. Then the former pharaoh reached into his pocket, laying a hand on the paper hidden there, ready to summon The Sky Dragon of Osiris at the first sign of attack. The only things stopping him from doing it preemptively were the knowledge that Pegasus had no item and concern for the damage that the dragon might cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that Pegasus knew what was going on, because he held up his hands and took a careful step backwards. “I come in peace. No items. No monsters. No bodyguards. Just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Atemu demanded.</span>
</p><p><span> Pegasus rolled his eyes and playfully pointed out,</span> <span>“You did make the first move this time.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“We did not invade your home! We merely called you on the telephone. Could you not have responded in kind?” Atemu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have,” Pegasus admitted. “But I wanted to be sure that our little chat wasn’t overheard. I fear that my hubris has put you in quite a bit of danger and, well, my ability to magically protect my conversations has been, shall we say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hampered </span>
  </em>
  <span>these last few months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu considered this as he studied Pegasus carefully. Then Marik came wandering down the hall. “Hey, what’s keeping- woah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as his eyes fell on Pegasus, the Egyptian teen moved into a fighting stance. “What’s he doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently bringing us information as an apology present,” Atemu replied, eyes never leaving the white-haired man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik raised an eyebrow and let out a scoff. “And why should we believe that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll admit, you have every reason to doubt me,” Pegasus said, hands still raised in peace. “But that doesn’t mean that I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Would a search of my person help to lay those fears of yours to rest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu let out a low hum of agreement, then commanded, “Marik, search him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I feel like letting you boss me around sets a bad precedent-” Marik began, only to be cut off when his cousin growled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Marik.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, extenuating circumstances. Enemy at the gates,” Marik all but sighed as he cautiously approached Pegasus. A short while later, he stepped back from the man, a baffled look on his face. “He’s not lying. He’s got some junk in his pockets, but he’s unarmed and we already know that he’s got nothing going magically or else our alarms would be giving us all headaches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu nodded, lowering his hands and straightening into his usual regal stance. “Very well then. You say that you have information relating to our safety?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Pegasus lamented. “Might I come in and tell you all about it or would you rather we have this discussion out here where anyone might be listening in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu and Marik exchanged looks, then the former pharaoh sighed. “Would you care to come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, I would be delighted!” Pegasus proclaimed, happily following the two teens into the house.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A short while later, Sugoroku, Rishid, Atemu, Marik, and a transparent Yuugi found themselves gathered in the Mutou’s sitting room, watching warily as Pegasus took a sip from his tea cup and surveyed the assembled group. “You’re all so tense! One would think I was some sort of wild animal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit of tension is a measured response given the nature of our last meeting,” Atemu replied coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white-haired man winced. “Ah, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I really must apologize for my behavior. I was not quite myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain,” Atemu demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the tone annoyed Pegasus, he didn’t let on. Instead, he set down his tea and said, “The millennium eye comes with a cost far greater than an eyeball. It warps your mind. Steals your rationality. When last we met, I was deeply enthralled by its influence and it took several months for that to fade. Which brings me to my first order of business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Pegasus rose from his seat and then lowered himself to the floor, bowing at Atemu’s feet. “Thank you for taking that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wretched </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing from me. I shudder to think what would have become of me if I'd remained under its influence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assembled group looked on in shock as Atemu swallowed hard, recalling his uncle’s face twisted in crazed laughter. In spite of the troubling memories, he kept his gaze calm and his voice steady as he decreed, “There is truth in your tale. We are well aware of the eye’s troubling influence. As long as you give us no reason to doubt you, your gratitude is accepted and clemency is granted. Now rise and resume your seat. We would know the full details of the danger that you alluded to upon your arrival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Pegasus stood up, Atemu sensed the warmth of his partner’s gaze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is something wrong?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi shook his head, smiling softly. “No, just appreciating what you must have been like as Pharaoh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, well, I am not sure how well I pull off the part when dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. It is far more easy to appear commanding when weighted down in a mine’s worth of gold.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To Atemu's surprise, his words brought a confusing rush of emotions swirling across their link and, with them, came the realization of something that Yuugi had so-far kept hidden. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you find my formal attire attractive?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pegasus is in his seat now, Mea. Best pay attention. Word’s in danger!” Yuugi babbled, noticeably avoiding the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu let out a soft hum of agreement, filing that line of inquiry away for a later time as their guest began to speak once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The story of how I first came in contact with the items is a long one and I will not bore you with the finer details. What you need to know is this: I recovered a series of tablets from Egypt six years ago. Among these tablets were three creatures of terrifying strength. I almost died the first time I summoned one, so I never turned them into cards for general distribution. Instead, I locked the tablets and their prototype cards away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In all honesty, I should have just destroyed them, but the thought didn’t cross my mind until, well, suffice to say, I hope that you have kept the eye ownerless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These tablets are the reason I’m here. A little over two months ago, a thief entered my home and stole the cards. Nothing else was taken, so this was no unfortunate accident. It was a deliberate attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who the thief was?” Atemu asked as a feeling of dread curled in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegasus sighed and made a vague gesture with his hands. “I have an idea, but I don’t know how much help it will be. My initial dealings with the items were all through a woman who called herself ‘Wosret’. I don’t think that was her real name, though, and she was merely an intermediary for someone else. After she..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegasus trailed off, clearly trying to figure out how to phrase this next bit. He was saved from his musings by Marik, who offered, “Journeyed into the west? Became one with Osiris? Kicked the bucket?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When these suggestions earned a startled look from their guest, Marik shrugged and said, “You’re talking about the lady that they found in the Valley of the Kings a few years back, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Pegasus admitted, looking uncomfortable. “When we uncovered the tablets, she tried to test their authenticity on us. Unfortunately for her, my bodyguards had excellent reaction time and the monster she summoned was rather weak. Unfortunately for <em>me,</em> it revealed the true power of the items. I had been promised a certain… reward for my assistance. After her display, I thought that the eye was my ticket to unlocking that prize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, as I was saying, she was not my true partner in the quest for the tablets. That honor lay with another. I have never met them face-to-face. We only ever spoke over the phone and they hid their voice. After Wosret’s betrayal, my relationship with her boss grew rather tense. They still wanted the tablets, but I no longer trusted them. I set out to do my own research and, because I now knew to look for items and tablets, I was able to learn of the existence of the Ishtars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, both Marik and Rishid let out low curses, clearly upset that even more sacred knowledge had been sold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegasus grinned sheepishly, tone remorseful as he said, “I do apologize for that, but know that the knowledge stayed in my hands. The only thing that I sent out into the world were the duel monsters and, even then, I hid them quite well. No one at Industrial Illusions or Kaiba Corp was ever told what they could do. I never even let anyone else know about the spells. Well, no one but Kaiba himself, which you already know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how were they hidden within the cards?” Atemu asked. “What story did you tell the designer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have to tell him anything. All of those cards were personally designed by me,” Pegasus explained with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that he was an artist,” Yuugi murmured. “I wonder why they don’t make a bigger deal of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu shrugged, but said nothing as Pegasus resumed his tale. “There have been many attempts to steal the three unpublished cards over the years, but they always failed. They were stored in my castle on my private island and that’s not an easy fortress to breach. Plus, as soon as I mastered the eye, I used its abilities to further hide the cards’ location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m being honest, it was all rather fun! I kept coming up with more traps and secrets. My opponent kept beating them, but finding fakes at the end. All the while we were working together, too. I promised to give them the cards in return for what I wanted, but of course, they couldn’t deliver. They kept telling me that we needed all the items for that, so I helped them, in my own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That all ended when I lost the eye. I no longer had magic to hide the cards. I had to go back to relying on humans and, as previously established, good help is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard to find,” Pegasus lamented with a pointed look at the Ishtars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything that you can tell us about this thief? Their appearance? Country of origin? Possible locations?” Atemu inquired, though he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Pegasus nodded. “It’s not anything exciting, but I do have a few pieces to the puzzle. Around a year ago, the voice on the phone altered. Not enough for human ears to notice, but I’ve been running analysis on our calls since day one. I still couldn’t get the real voice, but the base pattern was different. Younger, possibly, though that may just mean that they changed their software since nothing else changed. Same speech pattern and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Pegasus reached into his pocket and pulled out a floppy disk. “The other thing I’ve got is this. It’s a list of every call whose location I was able to trace. They always seemed to come from hotels and never the kind with good video surveillance, but who knows. Maybe it will mean something to one of you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The Kame Game Shop’s back room was small, so the three adults waited outside as Marik, Atemu, and Yuugi opened up the file on the floppy disk. The log dated back years, but Marik immediately scrolled to the last few entries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not going to start at the beginning?” Atemu asked, earning a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I barely remember what <em>I</em> was doing six years ago, let alone what everyone else was up to. If there’s something here, our best bet is to look at the latest stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Marik fell silent, eyes scanning the page. Then his face noticeably paled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Atemu cried, quickly moving to support his cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik let out a shaky breath and then called out, “Rishid, when was the Seti III exhibit in Chicago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall Egyptian frowned, thinking hard. “October to January of last year, I believe. You convinced Ishizu to let you go assist so that you could experience an American Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, I was just hoping that I’d somehow dreamed it all up,” Marik muttered, taking a shuddering breath and letting his eyes slip shut as he brought a hand up to cover them. “And it was less about the holidays and more about the fact that Ry was joining his dad for winter break. Then he came to Hong Kong for spring break. Last summer he was in Luxor for the Seti III dig. In between all that, he was in Tonbridge for school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Marik spoke, Atemu and Yuugi looked at the file still displayed on the computer screen. There was a call from Luxor, Egypt in July of the previous year. Then another call in October from Tonbridge, Kent, England. December saw one from Chicago, Illinois, USA. Then nothing until March of the current year, which saw a call from Hong Kong. After that, there was another call from Tonbridge in May. Then the calls stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a logicless pattern unless you were intimately familiar with the life of a young, British-Japanese Egyptology intern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu and Yuugi exchanged worried looks, then turned their gazes upon Marik. The Egyptian teen was just sitting there, gazing blankly up at the ceiling. After a long silence, he let out a mirthless laugh and said, “Well, at least I’m not the only person he stopped talking to!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: ‘Wosret’ is ancient Egyptian name that translates to 'powerful one' and is sometimes used as a designation for female deities.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Parallels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question made Yuugi start as his gaze swiveled from the ground to his companion. Pegasus gazed back, eyebrows subtly raised as he waited for an answer. After taking a moment to process the question, Yuugi frowned and said, “How did you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t think of another reason that you’d offer to play escort. We may have put the whole ‘trying to kill you’ incident behind us - which, again, thank you - but we’re hardly bosom companions,” Pegasus explained with a dismissive gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi’s frown deepened as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, bringing his companion to a halt as well. “What? No, I would have offered either way. You don’t have an item and Ryou or whoever is still out there. Walking you to your car is the least that I could do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief pause as Pegasus studied the teenager, then a look of surprise stole over the man’s face and he muttered, “You really do mean that, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Yuugi asked, earning a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I had only come to offer my sincerest apologies?” Pegasus probed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing this because you helped us,” Yuugi replied firmly. “Marik and I always make sure that people leave safely these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegasus let out a considering hum, then began to walk again. As Yuugi hurried to catch up, the white-haired man said, “You have a kind heart and that’s a rare thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know about that,” Yuugi stammered, flushing lightly at the complement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegasus simply shrugged and brought the conversation back to its original topic. “Whatever your motivation may be, you have yet to answer my question: what was it that you wanted to ask me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi gulped, looking nervous as he admitted, “It’s kind of personal and I’ll completely understand if you don’t wanna answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was more than enough to pique Pegasus’ interest. “Oh? Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaiba said that you, uh, that you did all of this because you lost your fiancée?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprise flashed across Pegasus’ face and he gave Yuugi a considering look before replying, “Yes, I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would… would you tell me what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long while, Pegasus said nothing. He just kept walking. Eventually, though, he sighed and offered, “I’m certainly not opposed to telling you, but first I have to ask: why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi bit his lip, eyes falling to the ground once more as he whispered, “I just… how do you move on after losing someone you love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegasus’ eyes widened and a question sprung to his lips. A glance at Yuugi had the words dying unspoken. Instead, the white-haired man gently said, “I can tell you what I did, but it’s more of a cautionary tale than actual advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d still like to hear it, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegasus nodded, took a deep breath, and then began, “I must admit, I’m surprised that Kaiba-boy even thought to mention my Cecelia, but I will tell you the tale all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It starts when I was a child. Maybe 10 years old? My parents adored parties and always invited their friend’s families. On this particular occasion, one of my father’s newer acquaintances brought along his daughter. I was captivated by her and, somehow, she felt the same. We didn’t leave each other's sides the entire night and were only parted after we’d fallen asleep side-by-side in one of the gardens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After that, we saw each other whenever our parents allowed. Supposedly you only had to see us together to know how in love we were and that love only grew as we did. It was like magic. She was intelligent, loved art and music and, to top it all off, her beauty was beyond compare. My perfect match in every way. We were supposed to be married after I graduated from college, but before I could even attend my first semester, she fell ill. Within a month’s time, she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… didn’t take it well. I had promised her that I would live on, but the longer I lived without her, the more that promise seemed near impossible to keep. My life stretched before me and all that I could envision were seemingly endless years of loneliness. Eventually, I abandoned my educational plans and instead turned my focus on trying to make sense of what had happened. I explored religions and various mysticisms. Visited monasteries and temples and other such sacred places. All the while searching for answers and secretly hoping to find a way to see her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“News of my search reached certain ears and I soon had a whole host of charlatans trying to take advantage of my wealth. They seemed to think that my grief had made me a gullible idiot, but they were all sorely disappointed. I wasn’t looking for false comfort in shoddy parlor tricks. I was looking for real answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was at this point that Wosret entered the picture. She successfully proved the existence of magic and you know the tale from there. The only piece that you’re missing is the nature of the payment that I was supposed to receive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it was rather foolish of me, but learning that magic was real made me abandon reason in the desperate hope that Wosret really could reunite me with my love. A hope that I continued to cling to even after I learned more of magic and the beliefs of ancient Egypt. Though everything I read said that raising the dead was beyond even the Egyptian gods, I convinced myself that they must have been wrong. That collecting the items would grant me a power that no man should ever have, no matter how seemingly noble his intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, there you have it. My sordid tale of a lover turned villain. It’s hardly a pretty picture, but then, life so rarely gives us those,” Pegasus finished with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell between them until they reached the parking garage where Pegasus’ convertible waited for him. Before he got into the car, he gave Yuugi a pointed look and asked, “Was there anything else that you wanted to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi thought about it for a second, then said, “If you could go back and do it all over again, would you still choose to meet her or would you save yourself the pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegasus’ lips quirked up into a genuine, soft smile. “My dear boy, I would not trade a single memory of her even if it granted me a thousand years of peace. A love like ours is worth the pain of its loss. All that I would change is how I reacted to her passing. It is my dearest hope that I will see her again some day and I shudder to think that I will have to tell her of my various </span>
  <em>
    <span>indiscretions.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I suppose that I will simply have to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Pegasus opened the door and climbed into his car. As he pulled on a pair of driving gloves, he added, “Thank you again for acting as my escort. I hope that, when next we meet, it will be under far more pleasant circumstances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi let out a surprised laugh and then nodded. “That would be nice. Safe travels!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegasus’ only response was a jaunty salute as he started his engine and drove off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi watched until the convertible disappeared from view, then sighed and headed back into the warm, early-afternoon sunlight. He didn’t turn towards home, though. Instead, he wandered into the nearby park, walking along under the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Atemu appeared by his side. The former pharaoh didn’t say anything. He simply reached out and curled his transparent hand around his partner’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gesture made Yuugi smile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu shrugged. “It is hardly a new worry. I think on these matters often. I am surprised that you sought out Pegasus’ story, though. What did you hope to gain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi removed his hand from his jacket pocket, exposing it to the chill autumn air so that Atemu could take hold of it. Once the former pharaoh had accepted the offering, Yuugi admitted, “I’m afraid that I could go down the same road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu tightened his grip, face growing determined. “You would never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that,” Yuugi countered, drawing to a halt on top of a small, wooden bridge. “I love you and the thought of losing you </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifies </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. It would be so easy for me to make the same mistakes, especially since you’re proof of life after death. If that’s real, then maybe there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a way to contact someone in whatever comes next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu brought both of his hands up to gently cup his partner’s face. “A life spent in search of an impossible dream is no life at all, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi’s eyes slipped closed as he let out a shaky breath. “I know, but what if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pegasus is a man of riches and power,” Atemu interrupted. “If he could not find a way, then what hope have you? Besides, I could not ‘rest in peace’ knowing that you were tormented by my memory. I would much rather that you came to me an old man with a wealth of stories and games or even that you never came at all. That you moved on. Found another. Someone who could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that,” Yuugi demanded, eyes flashing. “I might be able to force myself to live, but love? That’s too much to ask, Mea. How could anyone ever replace you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not as marvelous as you seem to think,” Atemu whispered, gently stroking transparent thumbs against Yuugi’s cheeks. “A better man than I would have kept his affections secret from you. Allowed you to go on thinking that your love was unreturned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi laughed wetly. “And what would that have accomplished? I fell in love with you without even noticing and I would have kept falling more and more in love with you even if you didn’t feel the same. No matter what happens, I’m glad that you didn’t let me walk away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu closed his eyes, leaning forward to press their forehead together. “How could I when you were offering me everything that I wanted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood like that for a long moment, then Yuugi said, “Let’s go home. If we’re gonna have this talk, I wanna do it in your arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu nodded and stepped back, reaching out to take Yuugi’s offered hand. “Agreed and the others are likely wondering where we are. Rishid especially seemed quite uncomfortable letting us go alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Marik needed him. This whole Ryou think has him pretty shaken up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not the only one,” Atemu admitted. “The more we learn, the more it appears that Ryou is of Bakura’s lineage. If that is true, then I fear what lies ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi thought back to Atemu’s memories of the white-haired man and shivered. “I don’t see how you could preserve that much hatred through, what, over a hundred generations? A lot of Bakura’s wrath came from seeing his family slaughtered first hand. His children wouldn’t have those memories to fuel them and, the more time that passes, the more that it all just becomes ancient history. I don’t see how anyone could muster up that much of a grudge based on a three-thousand-year-old atrocity, even with the issue of the items. You’d think that they’d be more focused on freeing their ancestors than they would be on avenging them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet we know that someone was willing to kill Pegasus and his men to keep the tablets secret,” Atemu countered. “Whatever is going on here, rest assured, it is fueled by hatred and something to do with the one that I sealed away. Those monsters that Pegasus spoke of were some sort of counter-force to the god’s monsters. Equivalent creatures, just on the opposite side. I cannot think of any good reason why someone would seek out such a force of evil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi had no counter argument to that, so he just let out a worried sigh and began heading towards home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They strolled through the park, trying to distract themselves with the first signs of fall. Atemu had never seen leaves change color before and he found the phenomena fascinating. Yuugi was in the middle of a long explanation of the science behind the change when Atemu’s network of magical alarms all began to go off at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple immediately switched places, but by then it was already too late. The shadows were already rising around them, turning into some sort of dark bubble that trapped them inside. Atemu had no idea what manner of sorcery this was and that left him powerless to destroy it. The puzzle’s ability only automatically worked on direct magic. To dispel an area effect like this, Atemu would have to focus the puzzle’s magic on the spell’s source and he could sense none.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing no option to free them, he instead turned his focus on defense, calling out, “Sky Dragon of Osiris, I summon you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of relief washed over him when the red dragon appeared and curled itself into a protective circle around its summoner. At the same time, Yuugi took on his transparent guise, hovering by his partner’s side, scanning their strange prison for any sign of life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Yuugi and Atemu tense as laughter echoed through the strange, dark realm. A moment later, a figure appeared out of the darkness. A young man with brown eyes and white hair that they instantly recognized from their museum visit, though his face was no longer kind. Instead, it was twisted into a crazed sort of delight. The other glaring change was the golden ring hanging around the teen’s neck, confirming their fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There fear only grew as another figure emerged from the darkness. A massive, demonic creature that they recognized from both Atemu’s memories and their time in the memory world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the couple stared up at Diabound in horror, Ryou let out another laugh and then sighed, “Alone at last.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun cannon and history facts: </p><p>1. Canonically, Pegasus was 17 when his wife(dub)/lover(sub) died. That was too big a parallel to leave unacknowledged.</p><p>2. Resurrection to life in this world was NOT a thing in ancient Egypt. More on that in the notes fic.</p><p>3. Idk if anyone else noticed this, but they never go to the shadow realm while in ancient Egypt, so shadow duels in the shadow realm seem to be a modern thing, not a holdover from the past, thus Atemu’s confusion here</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. A Pharaoh’s Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Atemu had barely begun to process Ryou’s appearance when the white-haired teen called out, “Diabound, attack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demonic-looking monster responded immediately, launching forward, fangs bared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu dropped to the ground, calling, “Osiris, defend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red dragon obeyed, shooting upward, meeting the enemy head-on. As the two monsters clashed, Ryou ran at the former pharaoh, a knife flashing in his hand. Atemu stayed in his crouch until the other teen was almost on him. Then he sprang upward, chopping Ryou’s arm in the process. The defensive maneuver had the white-haired teen stumbling to the side, but he managed to hang onto his knife as he spun around, ready for another attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above them, the Sky Dragon of Osiris let out a mighty roar as Diabound’s snake-headed tail bit into the dragon’s flesh. Pain shot through the bond that Atemu shared with his monster, making him gasp. That brief distraction left him vulnerable and Ryou lunged forward, knife aimed at Atemu’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Egyptian dove to the side, landing on the ground. Then he began to roll, knowing that he didn’t have time to stop and stand up. As long as his opponent was armed, he had to keep moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another stab of pain came from his monster and Atemu realized that there was another issue. This battle had been fought before. If history repeated itself, then Osiris would </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He needed to summon another god’s monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought in mind, he switched his motion, building up speed so that he could rock himself back onto his feet as quickly as possible. Then he took off running into the shadows. As he ran, he mentally braced himself. Then he reached into his pocket and took hold of the paper inside. “I summon you Obelisk, the Giant God Soldier!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drain of summoning a second god’s monster made him stumble, but that was alright. A towering, blue giant now stood before him, ready to protect its summoner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind him came the sound of a low curse, then Ryou’s voice cried, “Come forth, Ananta!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu spun around in time to see a massive, seven-headed serpent appear at Ryou’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white-haired teen was only a short distance away and Atemu knew that this new monster and its summoner would soon be upon him. With that thought in mind, he cried, “Obelisk! Attack the snake! Aid Osiris if you can, but my defence is priority!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obelisk roared and obeyed, sending a giant fist rocketing towards Ananta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the new clash began, Ryou laughed and called, “Are you going to keep running, Pharaoh? Or have you realized that there’s no escape from the shadow realm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu glared at the ring-bearer and demanded, “What is the point of this? Why have you brought me here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why to finish our battle, of course! And, this time, no trickster’s spell will save you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish our-” Atemu began, only to break off into a growl of frustration as Ryou went on the attack again. Back and forth the two fought with Atemu desperately trying to avoid his attacker’s blade. Every dodge that he managed only made Ryou angrier, which was good. Anger removed reason, made you sloppy, and Atemu needed every bit of help that he could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, opportunity struck. He performed a quick side-step in the same moment that Obelisk pulled off a punch on Ryou’s monster. The attack’s magically shared pain slowed the white-haired teen’s recovery time, giving Atemu the opening he needed. He jabbed his opponent in the stomach and Ryou doubled over with a wheezing gasp. Then Atemu pulled off a disarming blow, sending the knife flying off into the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ryou could move to regain his weapon, Atemu was on him. Wrestling him to the ground where the two grappled desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up face-to-face with Ryou on top, holding Atemu down, but that was okay. The blade was too far away for either of them to reach it. That meant that they were in a stalemate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long moment, the only sound was their panting and the cries of their dueling monsters. Then Ryou began to laugh. “Some vessel you picked! I’ve never seen such a scrawny little thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu glared, but ignored the insult, choosing instead to repeat his earlier demand. “Will you now tell me your reason for dragging us here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyance flashed across Ryou’s face. “I told you, to finish our battle. It’s time that I claimed that pendant of yours once and for all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you know that I am a shattered soul inhabiting another’s form, then you should also know that what you hope to achieve is impossible!” Atemu bluffed, guessing at something that he desperately hoped was true. “My soul is tied to the pendant and, as long as I endure, </span>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <span> am its only master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s gaze darkened. “Oh, I’m sure that I can find a way to get rid of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can try every day for the rest of your life, but you will not succeed. You will die and I will endure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Atemu’s surprise, his threat just made his opponent laugh again. Then the ring-bearer grinned and said, “My host may die, but there will be another after him. And another after that. I don’t care if it takes a thousand mortal lifetimes. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be removed, the pendant </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be mine, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>free my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, the words just left Atemu feeling confused. Then he put together the meaning behind them. Shock struck him momentarily dumb as he gazed up at Ryou’s body in horror and realized that he wasn’t fighting Ryou at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bakura?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His ancient enemy grinned down at him, then grunted as another wave of magically-shared pain wracked his body. Atemu took the opportunity to twist his arm, freeing his left hand. He then reached up and grabbed the man’s hair, yanking it with all of the strength in Yuugi’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura let out a harsh cry, grip loosening. That allowed Atemu to free himself completely, sending his opponent tumbling to the side. By the time that Bakura recovered, Atemu was already on his feet and halfway to the unclaimed knife. There was no way that Bakura could catch up before the former pharaoh was armed. Instead, he steeled himself, reached into his pocket, and laid his hand on the card hidden there. “Come forth, Vennominthrax!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drain of his third, consecutive summoning left Bakura panting as a horrifying, multi-eyed, snake-demon appeared at his side. Before he could regain his breath and command the monster to attack, Bakura heard his enemy cry, “I summon you, Winged Divine Dragon of Ra!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A massive, golden dragon appeared at the former pharaoh’s side as Atemu dropped to his knees, body shaking from the cost of maintaining his three most powerful monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura was not faring any better. He was still on the ground. Still gasping for breath. But he still managed to wheeze, “Vennominthrax, attack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu gave a similarly breathless command and the monsters clashed as their owners struggled to maintain consciousness. Both summoners were now constantly wracked with magically-shared pain as three battles raged around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Atemu managed to gasp out the words, “This is pointless! Call them off! Let us talk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barkura didn’t even bother to speak his refusal. He just gave Atemu a disbelieving look and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dismay filled the former pharaoh as another stab of magically-shared pain left him trembling. These touches of agony were near-constant now. He could feel them sapping his strength. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up, but he couldn’t afford to lose. If he was the first to pass out, then Yuugi would be left defenceless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no doubt in his mind what Bakura would do if that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustrated tears began to form in Atemu’s eyes, blurring his vision. It was all happening again! He was failing! First his country and now his love! Only, this time, he didn’t have any ideas for a desperate spell. All he had was his own strength, which was weakening by the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, suddenly, it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His limbs were still shaky, his breath still labored, but he no longer felt as if he was moments from passing out. As his vision cleared, he realized that he was no longer the only person on his side of the battle field. Yuugi had appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The transparent teen had his eyes squeezed shut and both of his hands were pressed against Atemu’s right one. The reason for this was obvious. Yuugi was trying to help. Love was surging across their bond as he desperately tried to strengthen his partner and, somehow, it worked. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. Enough to allow Atemu to move into a sitting position, turning his hand so that Yuugi could grasp it properly. Then, together, the duo rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu stood on trembling legs, looking as if a strong gust of wind might knock him over, but he <em>was</em> standing and that was enough to leave Bakura staring at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white-haired man let out a rasping breath, then licked dry lips before demanding, “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu looked down at his enemy with regal grace and replied, “When last we fought, I stood alone and that was the key to my undoing. This time, you face not one, but two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disbelief flashed across Bakura’s face. “You can drain your host?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>host,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Atemu retorted, grimacing at the unpleasant word. “I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>partner.</span>
  </em>
  <span> An equal who willingly shares his strength. You might be a match for me, but you cannot best our combined power! Now, call off your monsters and let us talk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura said nothing. He just glared, distrust evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu sighed, rolling his eyes. It seemed that he would have to make the first move and it was going to cost him. He took a few shaky breaths, steeled himself, and shouted, “Great Protectors of Kemet, hear now my command! As soon as my enemy tells his monsters to cease their attack, you are to end yours as well. Maintain a defensive perimeter and only resume the fight if my opponent makes the first move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speech drained him and he almost fell back to his knees, only managing to steady himself at the last second. Yuugi looked on in mute horror, but stayed silent. He would not distract his partner. Instead, he just tightened his phantom grasp and continued his silent show of support while they both waited to see what Bakura’s response would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dark generals, fall back! Cease your attack unless the wretched beasts of light strike first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were practically a growl, but they were still clear and the enemy monsters still obeyed. The fighting ceased and a tense quiet fell over the shadow realm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the end of the fight came an end to the constant flashes of pain. In their absence, Bakura also managed to rise to his feet, though it was clear that he was just as weakened as Atemu. </span>
  <span>Once he was standing tall, the white-haired man called out, “You wanted to talk, so talk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu took a steadying breath and nodded, considering his words carefully. There were so many things that he wanted to say. So many questions that he wanted to ask. He quickly dismissed most of them, though. Now was not the time to sate his own curiosity. Bakura would only humor this truce for so long and that meant that they had to cut straight to the heart of the matter. “What, exactly, is your goal here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura gave his enemy a judgemental look and began to speak in a tone that one would use to explain things to a small child. “I’m here to take your pendant away so that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know your goal in attacking me. You need not repeat it,” Atemu interrupted. “What I wish to know is what you hope to gain by possessing my item and freeing your god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vengeance,” Bakura replied. “Or have you forgotten the true source of the items’ power?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not,” Atemu assured his enemy. “And I fully acknowledge the debt owed your people. What I fail to understand is who you hope to enact this so-called vengeance upon! Kemet is gone. Her beliefs and people faded from memory. Who, then, shall take her place? The random innocents who now live where once she stood? The historians who seek out her forgotten truths? Or will you simply unleash your god upon the world at large and hope that the slaughtering of millions will somehow bring your people peace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The longer Atemu spoke, the more anger grew in Bakura’s eyes. “You have not changed. Still the same arrogant bastard. Hoping that I’ll just accept a simple apology, step aside, and forget that the souls of my people are trapped in eternal torment!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are wrong,” Atemu countered, voice thick with emotion. “Not once did I ask that of you, nor would I! All I ask is that you consider a better way to bring them peace!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what alternative do you suggest?” Bakura scoffed, though he was unable to fully hide his interest and that gave Atemu hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former pharaoh stood as straight as his drained body would allow and gave his offer with regal grace. “Help me destroy the items. Free your people once and for all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura stared at his enemy, stunned, then his face hardened. “And what sort of freedom would that be? Your soldiers never gave my people a proper burial. Instead, their khats were desecrated. The remains left to decay into dust. No one opened their mouths. There’s no tombs to which their kas and bas might return. Without the proper rites, all that you offer is a change of prison. They would leave the items and become moots, cursed to wander the wilds of the Duat. Aaru would be forever denied them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is true, cannot restore their khats, but I can give them ka statues,” Atemu countered. “And a proper tomb within the confines of Kemet. The Ishtars’ land holdings there are vast, more than enough to accommodate your people. Theirs shall be a memorial far greater than any they would have had in our time. A burial fit to rival the ones once given to members of the royal household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this I can give them. What cannot do is record their rens, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>memories hold those. With your help, we can grant your people an end to their suffering. Permit them their chance to brave the Duat and enter Aaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what shall it be, oh King of Thieves? Will you continue on this fruitless path of retribution or will you lay vengeance aside and give your people their well-deserved restitution?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Facts:</p><p>1. The duel monsters Ananta (Evil Dragon Ananta) and Vennominthrax (Venominthrax, the Ultimate Deity of Poisonous Snakes) were chosen as the counter forces to the Egyptian god monsters because of their association with snakes. In Egyptian mythology, the evil, primordial god of chaos was Apophis, a giant snake-thing that Ra supposedly battled every night. The Egyptians feared Apophis and didn't worship it, which is not true for basically every other deity. So yeah, since Diabound has some snake features and Apophis is the enemy of the gods, I picked out some snake-based monsters that felt aesthetically similar to Diabound.</p><p>2. ‘Khat’ is the kemetic word for a dead body. The ancient Egyptians believed that your body was as much a part of your soul as the metaphysical elements, so releasing the Kul Elnan’s wouldn’t send them to ‘heaven’ (Aaru) because they’d never been properly buried and their bodies were gone. One use of ka statues was as a substitute for your khat should it be damaged, thus Atemu offering to provide these for the Kul Elnans. This would allow them to have as proper a burial as you can without your khat. Basically he’s saying ‘We can’t give them a fully proper burial, but we can give them a chance.’ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605600/chapters/69550215">More on this in the notes fic.</a></p><p>3. Aaru or ‘The Field of Reeds’ was the Egyptian version of heaven. To get there, you had to travel through the Duat (basically the underworld). You also had to be a complete soul to get to Aaru. If you weren’t, then you became something called a ‘moot’. A moot was an incomplete soul who could never be judged and would, therefore, be stuck wandering around the Duat. Good times!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. All This I Did in the Name of Apophis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a time, long ago, when all that he knew was love. A time when he would follow his father and his uncles and his cousins into unfinished tombs, watching in awe as they transformed stone to art. They would laugh at his delight and teach him bits of their craft, preparing him to one day join them.</p><p>When he was a little older and had learned to mind his tongue, he began to follow them to their second job, too. The secret job. The one not paid for by the pharaoh’s purse. Or, at least, not the <em> living </em>pharaoh’s purse.</p><p>The secret job also came with lessons. Under watchful eyes, he learned how to move soundlessly. How to navigate his way through the darkness on touch alone. How to assess what had value with the briefest of glances. All skills that he mastered with ease, earning appreciative words from his family.</p><p>The schedule for the secret job was erratic. He never knew when they’d go out. All he knew was that they never went in the day. Unfinished tombs could be visited in the light. Finished ones were only to be entered in the dead of night.</p><p>With this strange rhythm ruling their lives, it is no surprise that he is unafraid when his mother shakes him awake one night. He smiles at her, expecting to be told to get ready for another lesson. The smile disappears when he sees the fear in her eyes.</p><p>She drags him from his bed in nothing but his undergarment. Orders him to hide. He obeys. Then he watches from the shadows as the pharaoh’s soldiers enter their home and drag her away. Screams pierce the night outside of his door, but he does not move until they fade into the distance, signaling that the danger has passed on.</p><p>He knows that he should stay hidden, but he can’t! Not when they have taken his mother. He has to know her fate.</p><p>He uses his lessons well. Sneaks through his village, following the sounds of terror. Eventually, he reaches their source and there he finds his family.</p><p>In that moment, his world ends.</p><p>He stands hidden, watching, hatred and fear coursing through him as everyone he has ever known is slaughtered. He wants to save them, but what is one boy against an army? Nothing. Less than nothing, even. He is too weak. Too small. Too helpless. All that he can do is beg the gods for help. For salvation. Offering anything, <em> everything, </em> if only they would answer.</p><p>And answer a god does.</p><p>It comes to the boy as a shadow, darkness and rage incarnate. A perfect match for the fire that has begun in the boy’s heart. An offer is made, not for deliverance, but vengeance. An offer with a hefty price, but it is <em> nothing </em>compared to what has been stolen from him. He accepts gladly. Takes his new-found deity into his body, turning it into a living temple.</p><p>His name is Bakura, he is ten-years-old, and he has just pledged his life to destruction. He has no idea how long that life will be.</p>
<hr/><p>Years pass. He plots and plans with his god. Forgets kindness. Forgets love. Perfects hatred. Learns to take pleasure in pain. Suffers an alliance of lies with one who should be his enemy.</p><p><em> “It will be worth it,” </em> his god promises. They need this man. Need his connections. His item, but not forever. Just for now. Just until it all comes together and come together it does.</p><p>He is 25 when he kills his first item-bearer. And his second. And his third. He thinks that he has killed his fourth, too, and that is a mistake that will cost him.</p><p>In the minutes before the mistake is known, he gathers his men and his ally of lies. Their four items are not enough to summon his god in full, but that is fine. They can give the god a temporary form and that will be more than enough to begin the final act. It does not matter that it will weaken them. The only true threat lies dead in the desert, body waiting for them to come and collect its golden pendant.</p><p>Or so he believes.</p><p>He believes it still as his god is pulled from his body and takes form. Believes it when he plunges a dagger into the heart of the man whose death he has dreamed of for years. Believes it as he laughs and pulls a golden eyes from the dying man’s eye socket. Believes it as destruction rains down on the city.</p><p>But belief does not reality make.</p><p>His god freezes. Cries out in pain. Their link begins to break. He can sense his god being pulled <em> elsewhere. </em> He stumbles blindly in the direction of the pull, chasing it into the desert.</p><p>He manages little more than a handful of steps before the link breaks completely. </p><p>As his god disappears, he collapses in the rubble of what used to be a home. His men do not notice. They are too focused on their disappearing god. They cry out in terror, uncertain of what this means. </p><p>He does not hear them.</p><p>Does not see the resilient enemies appear.</p><p>Never learns that his premature vengeance doomed them.</p><p>Without the eye and the ring, his men are equal in number to the enemy, but far from equal in training.</p><p>Their deaths are swift. Their items reclaimed. The assault failed. Kemet saved.</p><p>Bakura knows none of this. All he knows is darkness as a young king’s desperate spell shatters both of their memories.</p>
<hr/><p>He does not know his age when he awakens. Nor does he know where he is or how he came to be here. His memory is fractured. Fragmented. He remembers his childhood with stark clarity. Remembers its bloodsoaked end, too. After that, his memories turn to shards.</p><p>From those shards, he gleans an idea of who he once was.</p><p>He remembers his need for vengeance. Remembers that someone powerful was helping him. Remembers something of magic. Remembers that the ring around his neck and the eye in his pocket must stay secret.</p><p>He is puzzling over these things when he meets his savior. </p><p>She is a woman. Young. Pretty. Kind. Innocent.</p><p>She tells him of the destruction wrought on her city. Tells him of the many dead and injured. Assures him that he is yet another victim. </p><p>Even with his fractured memory, he knows that she is wrong. </p><p>He does not correct her.</p><p>Instead, he stays with her. Lets her heal him. Helps on her father’s fishing boat. Marries her. Lets her bear him three children. The last of these takes her life as it comes into the world. </p><p>He is glad of it. What he plans would pain her and, while that would not stop him, it is good that she will never know.</p><p>He has spent their marriage piecing together who he is. Learned half-truths in dark corners. Met with men who once called themselves his allies. Listened attentively to any who wished to tell their version of The Night of Terror.</p><p>From this sea of rumor and tall-tales, he has discovered more of his past. Theories that resonate with something deep within him. Something forgotten, but not gone. </p><p>He knows now of the god that he lost. The god that he must find a way to reclaim, though he is but one man of no social standing. That obstacle does not matter, though. All that matters is finding a way to make the world pay for what has been done to his family.</p><p>Bakura is 32 when he buries his wife and rededicates himself to vengeance.</p>
<hr/><p>He never marries again. He already has what he needs: three dutiful children. Three heirs to his cause. He raises them to share his hatred. To subtly search for knowledge. To serve a god not of this land. A god whose name they do not know.</p><p>Their reverence is his one true joy.</p><p>He grows old. Realizes that one lifetime will not be enough to complete his task. Thinks up a way to hopefully give himself another.</p><p>When his eldest son is sixteen, they take the ring and the eye and go into the desert. Under the cover of darkness, they reenact a parody of the slaughter that started them on this path. </p><p>His body disintegrates, vanishing into the millennium ring. His son puts on the ring and they become of one mind. One body. One will.</p><p>Bakura is 43 and he has just claimed the first of his many, many hosts.</p>
<hr/><p>He is 63 when he changes hosts for the first time, abandoning his son for his grandson. The next switch comes at 88. The third at 115. On and on he continues, outliving generations of his descendants. Watching them grow. Teaching them to hate. To plot. To steal. To subtly seek out knowledge.</p><p>They become a family of thieves and scholars. Dedicated to one, single goal. Driven by an obsession that is literally passed down from parent to child. Treated as a sacred duty instead of the curse that it truly is.</p><p>Millenia pass in this manner. He watches Kemet fall to foreign king and revels in it, but it is not enough. His people are still trapped. If he concentrates and reaches inside his ring, then he can sense their souls. Their anguish. Their torment. Endless suffering that makes him want to burn the world to ash.</p><p>It fuels him. Drives him. The only constant in an ever-changing world.</p><p>As the years go by, despair creeps into his heart. Though they have searched and searched, he can find no trace of the other items. Wherever they are, they are blocked from his ring. Nor can he find knowledge of what happened to his god. There are days when he wonders if his people will ever be avenged, but he cannot stop now. Their voices drive him still. Begging for peace that he cannot give them.</p><p>Then it happens. He sits in a restaurant in what was once Waset, then Thebes, now Luxor and listens as two men converse in a language that the world forgot.</p><p>They call this place ‘Kemet’, not Egypt. Speak of the ‘par'aah’ instead of a pharaoh.</p><p>He follows them. Learns where they live. Learns the name ‘Ishtar’. Learns that these newfound enemies outnumber him in both items and knowledge. Learns that there is nothing that he can do today or tomorrow or, perhaps, even this lifetime.</p><p>That does not discourage him.</p><p>Bakura’s hosts number in the dozens. His years number in the centuries. He knows how to wait.</p>
<hr/><p>The passage of time opens wide the gates of education, allowing the common man to enter where once only lords and kings tread. He delights in this change. His heirs have always learned all that they can, but now they can do it with far greater ease.</p><p>It is time for them to become academics.</p><p>Egypt’s treasures are being taken to Europe, so that is where they go, too. Through his heir’s eyes, he studies at Cambridge. Then Oxford. There, in a land thousands of miles from his birthplace, he finally learns to read the language that he has spoken for millenia.</p><p>With his memories as a guide, he advances the nascent field of Egyptology in ways grand enough to earn recognition. Makes it so that his heirs will never lack access to the hidden vaults of academia. It is his gift to himself and them. A way to ensure that they have the best chance possible to one day complete his quest.</p><p>There is another thing that he has done to ensure this, though it is hard to call it a gift. If he is honest, he knows that it is a burden, but it must be born for the sake of his people. The burden is this: with each generation, he does all that he can to ensure that his heirs are <em> weak. </em> That they listen to his will and obey without thought.</p><p>When he was younger and more naive, he allowed them to choose their partners as he had chosen his. It only took one instance of near catastrophe to end that practice. Now he always has a say in the creation of the next generation. His heirs are raised knowing that he must approve brides and grooms. That they cannot risk a lover with inner strength. Someone who might try to bring an end to their quest. </p><p>Any time one of his heirs questions this, he shares the agonizing echoes of their ancestors’ pain with them.</p><p>They always stop complaining after that.</p><p>The dawning of a new millenia is approaching when it comes time to pick a wife for his current host: a young man eager to please and learn. Together they consider each of the women in the host’s life and, eventually, one is chosen.</p><p>She hails from a land on the other side of the world and he considers this a mark in her favor. It is hard to fight back when you have no family at your side. It also helps that she is quiet. Shy. Reserved. </p><p>Everything he looks for in his heir’s partners.</p><p>The match is made. A wedding soon follows. Then a child. A demure little boy. White-haired like his mother. Brown-eyed like his father.</p><p>When the boy is barely more than a toddler, another baby is born. A little girl that is almost her brother’s twin.</p><p>He is pleased with his new heirs. Looks forward to the day when he can begin to train them in earnest. Begins the subtle conditioning that has become second nature to him by now.</p><p>Then disaster strikes.</p><p>He and his host return to an empty house. No wife. No little ones. Just a note on the table proclaiming that the children will <b> <em>not </em> </b>be his.</p><p>As he stares at the words, he is filled with both rage and admiration. There is a hidden fire in this woman. He appreciates that even as he seeks her out, knowing what he must do once she is found.</p><p>At first, he sends another of his heirs, the children’s aunt. Time and again she returns empty handed. Eventually, he gives her the eye, though he hates to use it. It always seems to drive its bearer to insanity, but that is a cost that he is willing to pay in order to regain that which is his.</p><p>Still she cannot find the children.</p><p>He goes himself and learns that even the ring can be bested when your quarry never stops moving.</p><p>Though he hates to lose, he is beginning to debate simply starting over again. Finding another to bear his host children. Then the search comes to the most unexpected of ends. News comes of a fiery crash that has taken both girl and mother, but left the boy.</p><p><b> <em>Ryou </em> </b>Bakura is nine years old when his mother and sister die, leaving him in the custody of a father that he can barely remember and an ancient spirit who will one day control his very body.</p>
<hr/><p>He has never had an heir raised away from his influence. Nor has he had an heir experience trauma on this level. It makes him uncertain. Cautious. He keeps his existence a secret as the boy adjusts. Watches with interest as the child latches onto another lonely little boy. The offspring of the enemy.</p><p>His host is horrified. Bakura is... <em> intrigued. </em> There is potential here, though he doesn’t yet know how he can twist it to his advantage. Still, he allows the friendship to grow. It’s helping the child heal. Giving him something to cling to beyond a past best left forgotten.</p><p>The other promising development is the boy’s growing interest in Egypt. Ryou devours anything they give him on the topic, especially when the information relates to tombs and death. It isn’t long before they realize that this fascination goes beyond the bounds of Egyptian history. The boy has a deep interest in the macabre, no matter what culture is the source.</p><p>At first, Bakura thinks this strange interest must be a result of the child’s recent loss, but he soon learns that this is not true. The boy’s possessions contain countless books and movies whose content aims to terrify, yet his strange heir delights in it.</p><p>Bakura has never had an heir develop an interest in anything not of Kemet. They’ve never had the chance. He doesn’t know how to handle it. After much thought, he decides to just be glad that the boy has a natural interest in Kemet. That means that there is still potential to right the harm done by the mother. They will simply have to flame that interest into a passion and hope that the macabre obsession become a rarely-visited hobby.</p><p>When a few years have passed, they introduce the boy to the horror done to their ancestors. The child listens with rapt attention, clearly moved by the tragedy. Another sign that all will be well. That the damage of their lost years has not ruined the next host.</p><p>Later still they introduce the boy to the ring.</p><p>Ryou seems hesitant to believe this tale. He questions it often. Asks to see the ring even more. Finally, one day, he comes to them and says something that fills Bakura with dread.</p><p>
  <em> “And what if I don’t want to be a host?” </em>
</p><p>Bakura curses the mother a thousand times over. Asks if the boy would rather leave his tortured ancestors to suffer.</p><p>Ryou has no answer to that.</p><p>They part in tense silence.</p><p>Less than a week goes by before Bakura addresses the issue. They enter the boys room in the dead of night and pass ownership from father to son. It is not the solemn ritual that it normally is, but these are desperate times.</p><p>When Ryou awakens, he is horrified. He tries to remove the ring, but Bakura will not let him. They fight over their now shared body for an entire week, each contest ending only when Ryou passess into an exhausted sleep.</p><p>Finally there comes a day without a fight. A day when Ryou tiredly asks, “Why?”</p><p>Bakura shows him. Gives him a taste of their ancestors' screams. “They deserve recompense for what has been done to them. Only we can provide it.”</p><p>Ryou grimmances, but instead of falling silent, he says, “There are a lot of rituals for calming restless spirits. We could try a few?”</p><p>Bakura suddenly wishes that he had not changed hosts so soon. After all, you cannot slap a person when you share their body. It is a thought that he will have often in the days to come.</p><p>Even though Bakura finds his new host maddening, he will not undo the switch. Ryou is 15. That is old enough to learn to be a good host. Given time, he will accept this fate.</p>
<hr/><p>Ryou quickly stops trying to find ways to remove the ring, but he never fully accepts it, either. They clash constantly. Bakura has not wasted this much time in millenia! They should be keeping up with the latest academic journals on Egyptology. Developing the boy’s muscles so that he can sneak and fight. Instead, they waste hours on something called <em> tabletop RPGs. </em></p><p>These games are played with a group of students from Ryou’s school, meaning they are rarely alone. It's a nasty trick by his host. The witnesses make it that Bakura is stuck suffering through the games in order to avoid having his host shipped off to a psychiatric ward.</p><p>Then he comes up with a spell. Imbues the pieces of the game with magic that sends the players screaming for the hills.</p><p>Ryou doesn’t have many friends after that. His main source of comfort becomes writing letters to his departed sister and exchanging emails with the Ishtar brat. Bakura tolerates both of these habits. They are a comparatively small waste of time and Ryou has no idea that his best friend is yet another item bearer. It means that the teen never even considers asking for help.</p><p>Still, every time the two interact, Bakura watches closely. Ready to step in at a moment’s notice.</p><p>They fall into a strange state of harmony. Bakura lets Ryou have control most of the time, content to watch from the side. Ryou begins to focus all of his energy on Egyptology. The teen truly does enjoy the topic. He even enjoys letting Bakura teach him the things that history has forgotten or gotten completely wrong.</p><p>That harmony shatters the day that Yuugi Mutou stumbles into their lives.</p><p>
  <em> The pendant has surfaced! Retribution is at hand! </em>
</p><p>They fight as they have never fought before. Ryou desperate to protect this odd boy he’s never met. Bakura desperate to finally, finally get his hands on the item that likely holds his god.</p><p>Eventually, an idea strikes Bakura. One so obvious that he's shocked he’s never done it before. Then again, they have never fought like this before.</p><p>He wrests control away and summons a duel monster.</p><p>The act surprises Ryou, who has only just learned of the game's potential connection to the past. What surprises him even more is what happens when they switch places.</p><p>The teen kneels on the ground, gasping, as Bakura laughs. He lets his host grow seconds from unconsciousness, then switches back.</p><p>After that, Ryou is rarely in control and Bakura has a monster or two near-permanently summoned. They are always the kind with the ability to hide themselves. It drains him more than he likes, but lets him keep control as he stalks Yuugi Mutou.</p><p>He wants to attack the boy, but the Ishtars are onto the pendant’s scent, too. There is never a time when Yuugi is not secretly watched by at least one fully trained item bearer and Bakura lacks monsters strong enough to ensure his win in a fight against these enemies.</p><p>Then the day comes when news of Pegasus’ loss arrives. Bakura revels in this unexpected gift and, soon after, he has the creatures that he has spent millenia searching for. His dark generals. The other world's answer to the so called 'monsters of the god of light'. The key to defeating all who stand in his way.</p><p>Still, he is cautious. There is no reason to confront the enemies when they are together. He will wait until the greatest threat is alone. Then, and only then, will he risk a fight.</p><p>It takes several months, but the day finally comes. He pulls his age-old enemy into a pocket dimension where none can enter and assist. Once there, his generals overwhelm the pharaoh. He is finally on the path to end his centuries of searching!</p><p>Then the unexpected happens.</p><p>An offer for a different path. One that he never knew existed.</p><p>He stares into determined, purple eyes and finds himself speechless.</p><p>Then Ryou appears at his side.</p><p>He wonders what the teen's purpose is. What insignificant comment he'll be forced to hear. Then screams echo through his mind, making him start.</p><p>Ryou smiles softly. Says, “Just wanted to remind you who exactly you’re fighting for.”</p><p>Then he disappears, leaving Bakura staring into the shadows.</p><p>Across the field, the pharaoh waits, ready for an answer Bakura is not ready to give. He cannot continue this fight, though. He knows now that he cannot win. Even if he could, the offer being given is too great to quickly dismiss.</p><p>Eventually, he sighs, glares at his enemy, and says, “When must I make my decision by?”</p><p>“You can have all the time that you need, if you set us free of this place.”</p><p>Bakura nods and they strike a deal. They dismiss their monsters. Bakura opens the way back to the world of light. The pharaoh departs, leaving Bakura with no one but his host for company.</p><p>He knows that he could leave this place. Go back to the apartment that has been home for these past few months.</p><p>He doesn't.</p><p>Instead, Bakura sits there in the realm of shadows for hours, considering the offer. Trying to think of a way the pharaoh could use this against him.</p><p>He finds none.</p><p>The path will not be as easy as the pharaoh seems to think. There is still the issue of the second being trapped in the pendant. Still, there is a chance that this could work. That another answer lay hidden all along, if only he had not so blindly followed the path he first set out on. He listens to the screams echoing inside his ring and imagines letting them fall silent.</p><p>He lets out a shaky breath, places his head in his hands, and lets fall tears that he has been unknowingly holding in since he was ten years old.</p><p>His name is Bakura, his years number in millenia, and he has just remembered what it truly means to hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun facts:</p><p>1. Apophis is the primordial snake-god of chaos, which is the force counter to Ma’at. Thus the chapter title (Hush, it’s clever)</p><p>2. The most common tomb robbers in ancient Egypt were tomb builders since they knew where the tombs were and how to navigate them. Therefore, for Bakura to be a good tomb robber, he would almost have to be the child of tomb builders. In fact, the best candidate for Kul Elna’s real-life counterpart is a village specifically dedicated to building the tombs in the Valley of the Kings. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605600/chapters/71947020">More on this in the notes fic.</a></p><p>3. By the New Kingdom, the ancient Egyptians had functional underwear. I called it an ‘undergarment’ in this chapter since ‘underwear’ felt too anachronistic as far as the image it invoked, but: “Underwear was... developed further during this period... to a finer piece of cloth either sewn to a certain waist size or tied at the hips.” Not a huge deal, but still neat and I wanted to share. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605600/chapters/68193010">More on that in the notes fic.</a></p><p>4. Once again, ‘Kemet’ is one of the ancient names for Egypt. If you ever time travel to the days of the past, don’t go asking around for Egypt. No one will know what you’re talking about. Kemet, though? That will get you places. Specifically, it will get you to the fertile lands touched by the Nile since ‘kemet’ translates to ‘the black land’. That might sound like the name for an evil place to modern ears, but it’s not. It’s just describing what fertile soil looks like and this is why black = fertility in kemet.</p><p>5. Par'aah (par-ay-ha) is the kemetic word for the king. The Greeks turned it into ‘pharaoh’. Also worth noting that par’aah did not refer to the ruler of the country until the New Kingdom when a linguistic shift occurred. Prior to that, the word was more of a general term for the royal house. The theories behind why this shift occurred are fascinating. Prior to the shift (and even after the shift) the words for king were ‘nesu’ (neh-sue), ‘bity’ (bee-tea), and ‘nesu-bity’ (this one was more of a title than a word for king. It symbolized that the bearer was lord of upper AND lower Egypt). There was not a word for queen. This is less a pure sexism thing and more of a cultural thing that I'm not going to go into for sake of time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Collateral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing that Yuugi registered was pain. It made him groan as he opened his eyes to find himself lying in his own bed. There was a brief moment of confusion where he tried to remember how he’d gotten so beat up, then the memories came. Walking Pegasus to his car. Getting pulled into that shadow place. The fight against Ryou who turned out to be Bakura? The ring!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it all came flooding back, he began to flail about, trying to untangle himself from his bed sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, woah, slow down!” a worried voice commanded as warm hands took hold of his shoulders, gently forcing him to stop moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marik?” Yuugi whispered, staring up at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Egyptian smiled. “Oh good, your brain’s at least somewhat intact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no idea, honestly. Your alarms went off, so Rishid and I came running, but we couldn’t find any sign of you or Tem until a </span>
  <em>
    <span>portal </span>
  </em>
  <span>opened up and you came walking out. You collapsed about five seconds after that, so we just brought you back here. Please tell me that you remember all of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi nodded. “For the most part. That last part is a bit of a fog, but we were pretty drained by the end. Thanks for getting us home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank Rishid,” Marik replied with a shrug. “He’s the one who carried you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about Ryou?” Yuugi asked, glancing around for any sign of the white-haired teen as Marik’s grin disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, did he- they follow us or did they stay there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the shadow place,” Yuugi muttered, trying to piece it all together. Then bronze hands suddenly gripped his shoulders with none of their previous gentleness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw Ryou?” Marik demanded, voice desperate. “Where? What happened? Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I think so? It’s hard to say,” Yuugi stuttered, the words doing nothing to comfort the terrified Egyptian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Marik’s fear grew, his grip tightened. “What do you mean ‘hard to say’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yuugi could string together a coherent response, Atemu took over, bringing his hands up to lay on top of Marik’s desperately clutching ones. “It is alright, Marik. Sit back, take a deep breath, and I will tell you all that transpired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik reluctantly did as instructed and then listened with clear horror as Atemu explained their encounter with the millennium ring. By the time that the story was finished, the blond had his head in his hands, eyes lost and glazed. Atemu took this in with a worried frown and then slowly rose to his feet, wincing at the pain. There were sure to be black-and-blue marks under Yuugi’s clothing, but those could wait. He had a far more pressing concern to deal with first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu gently coaxed Marik to his feet and then guided the taller teen downstairs to the living room where Rishid was sitting, reading a book. The man’s eyes widened at the sight of his brother’s devastated appearance, making Atemu smile grimly. “He is alright physically, but he has been dealt a great mental blow. Perhaps some calming tea would be in order before I tell the tale again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rishid nodded and left for the kitchen, coming back several minutes later carrying a tray with a teapot and several steaming mugs. He pressed one of these into his brother’s shaking hands and then took a seat at the younger Ishtar’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Marik gripped the warm mug like a lifeline, Atemu once again told of their encounter with the final millennium item. When he was done, Rishid raised an eyebrow and asked, “You left the ring with our enemy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu gave a small shrug. “I took a leap of faith. While it may come back to haunt me, I still think that it was the best option that I had at the time. There was no way that Bakura would have given me the ring while he had the power to fight back. My only choices were to either try to reason with him and have him willingly surrender the ring or destroy the body that he was occupying and then take the ring by force.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The admission made Marik start, his lavender eyes widening in terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu rached out, laying a comforting hand on his cousin’s knee. “Your friend lives and will not die by my hand as long as other paths remain possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik didn’t say anything. He just closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, curling the teacup closer to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rishid watched this with a worried frown, clearly debating something. Then he sighed and said, “I appreciate the concern that you showed for Ryou’s well-being, but we cannot put one person’s life before the safety of the world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was more than that,” Atemu replied, voice taking on a determined, commanding tone. “As best I can tell, Bakura is somehow sealed within the ring much as I am sealed within the puzzle. This complicates matters greatly. If he is bound as I am, then there is a true possibility that he has become inextricably linked with the ring. Its one, true master, so to speak. Under such circumstances, anything done with the items will require his cooperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have also now proven to him that he cannot win a confrontation with me. I am the stronger mage. I have also told him that, much like any spell of mine will require him to be on our side, any spell of his will have similar constraints. Even if he somehow gained the puzzle, I would stop him as best I could, which might be completely. I have no way to know the truth of that without putting it to the test, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rishid considered all of this for a moment, then mused, “So we are at a stalemate of sorts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu nodded. “Indeed. For the first time in our tangled relationship, Bakura and I stand on near equal ground. That allowed me to make an offer regarding something that I have been thinking on heavily these past few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tomb for the Kul Elnans,” Rishid guessed, earning a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Without knowledge of their rens or images, there was no hope to give them their chance at Arua. With Bakura’s continued existence, however, it becomes a true option. One that I would like your family’s assistance with. I do not know what Bakura’s next move will be, but we should operate under the assumption that he will agree and begin working to fulfill our side of the bargain so that this can all be ended as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rishid considered this, then said, “We should contact Ishizu. A project of this scale will require her approval, though I doubt that she will deny you. There are several sacred places within our holdings, one of which has already had some preparation done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When this statement was met with a puzzled frown, Rishid explained, “There have been visions of a burial over the years. We just always assumed that it would be yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu’s eyes widened and he was left briefly at a loss for words. Then he shook his head and let out a strained laugh. “I suppose that preparations for me </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be made in addition to all the rest, assuming that your sister has yet to find a way to uncouple me from my item. Either way, we had best call her and let her know of the situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rishid nodded and went off to retrieve the phone as Atemu leaned back in his seat. Then he glanced to the side where Yuugi was sitting, watching with worried eyes. Atemu gave his partner a small smile and offered his hand, which Yuugi gladly took as he scooted over and curled against Atemu’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the room, Marik stared into his tea, gently running his thumbs over the sides of the still-warm mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the three teens spoke. They just sat there, contemplating what lay ahead until Rishid returned with the phone. Before he could dial it, however, it began to ring. After a startled glance down at the device, Rishid shrugged and offered it to Atemu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former pharaoh took the phone in hand and answered with a polite, “Mutou residence, Yuugi speaking, how may I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need collateral,” a harsh voice replied, making Atemu start. Then his eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bakura?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” the voice replied, annoyance clear. “Who else would it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu opened his mouth with every intent to fire back, but a mental nudge from Yuugi made him think better of it. Instead, he gritted his teeth, put the phone on speaker, and said, “What do you mean by ‘collateral’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m going to help you, then I need one of your little group to stay with me until the preparations have been finished. That way I have some assurance of my safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief pause as the group digested this demand. Then Atemu opened his mouth to deny the request. Before he could say a word, Marik spoke up. “You can have me. Where do I meet you and do I have to leave my item behind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rishid and Atemu immediately began to protest this, but Marik spoke over them, saying, “We have the souls of his people lying around our necks, it’s only fair that he gets one of us in return. Plus he might need help with his part of this tomb plan and I’ve been learning about this stuff since I could talk. I can make sure that it’s all done properly. After all, we’re going to need a ton of books for coming forth by day and I’m a trained scribe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Marik focused his gaze on Atemu. “You took your leap of faith, this is mine. If you want this to happen, then you have to let me go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former pharaoh pursed his lips, looking for a good counter argument and found nothing but his own distrust. He glanced over at Yuugi and was met by a gentle smile. “I don’t like it, either, but Marik’s right. He can help. Plus you know how worried he’s been about Ryou. If we force him to stay, then he’s just going to keep imagining worse and worse things happening to his friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu sighed and nodded. “Very well, Marik. If you wish to do this, then I will not stop you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond gave his cousin a grateful smile, then took the phone, pressing it to his ear as he wandered off into the house. “Okay, so, back to my original questions: how’s this sleepover party gonna go down? We playing nice here or do they need to send me gift-wrapped in chains, because that’s going to cause something of a delay unless one of us is a lot more kinky than they’re letting on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura’s answering indignant squawk could be heard even though the phone was no longer on speaker and Atemu let out a low groan as Rishid ran a hand down his face. Then the duo exchanged glances, trying to decide whether to laugh or wrestle the phone from Marik’s hand. In the end, they let him handle the talks and then watched with worried eyes as the blond teen packed his bags and headed out into the twilight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was gone, Atemu looked over at Rishid and asked, “Any thoughts on how to break this development to your sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rishid took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, clearly thinking hard. Finally, he turned to his cousin and said, “My vote is an email. It’s quick, detailed, and gives her a chance to yell very loudly without either of us having to hear it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Personal update: hey all, I'm so sorry for the unexpected delay! I got pretty sick two weeks ago and have been on killer meds ever since the 19th. Bleh. I'm still weaning off them, but I'm back to the point where I'm up for writing (yay!) In case anything like this ever happens again, please know that you can always check out <a href="https://nedjemetsenen.tumblr.com/">my tumblr page</a> and I will post there if I'm going to be delayed more than a day beyond my goal of updating weekly. That's also where I post <a href="https://nedjemetsenen.tumblr.com/post/646596366427193344/so-this-was-mentioned-in-my-podfic-post-i-would">rambling stuff about my views on Yugioh</a> that have nothing to do with Egyptology, so I don't include it in the notes fic (let me know if you'd prefer it there instead!) My ask box is always open and I will respond to anything you send my way! You're welcome to ask me for my thoughts on characters, Egyptology, why I did something in this fic, anything really. I like to write about this stuff, I just don't know what people want to read! Also, when Ma'at is done, I do plan to write some post-credits or missing-scene one-shots based on what people want to see, so you can send me those, too, if you don't want to forget a thought! No promises on if I'll have enough inspiration to give you a full story on every request, but I'll try to at least send some headcannons your way!</p><p>Also, I asked about <a href="https://nedjemetsenen.tumblr.com/post/646512450203713536/maat-podfic-maybe">potentially doing a podfic over there</a>, so let me know your thoughts on that, too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marik stared up at the apartment building, uncertain if he should feel excited or annoyed. He’d spent the last two hours wandering all over Domino, going from location to location, each of which was supposedly the final stop. That had never proven true, though. They’d all just been waypoints containing nothing but instruction on how to get to the next one. This was the first apartment building, though, and that made him dare to hope that the world’s most aggravating treasure hunt was finally over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only one way to find out,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought before squaring his shoulders and heading up the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped in front of apartment 302 and nervously raised his hand, only to have the door yanked open. When he saw who was on the other side, Marik gasped and started to go for a hug while crying, “Ry!” only to have a pale hand thrust in front of his face, stopping him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Control yourself!” Bakura demanded, giving his newly acquired hostage a once over. There was no sign of a millennium item and the wards that he’d placed had failed to trigger. All good signs, but you could never be too cautious. With that thought in mind, he commanded, “Drop your bag on the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Marik had compiled, Bakura gestured back down the hallway and said, “Now, take ten steps backwards and stand there until I’ve confirmed that there’s nothing suspicious in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Once he came to a halt, he turned back towards Bakura, crossed his arms, and sarcastically asked, “Do you want me to strip, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I was going to let you do that inside,” Bakura replied in a matter-of-fact tone that left Marik momentarily speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura briefly looked up from Marik’s bag and gave the teen a pointed look. “I can’t be completely certain that you’re unarmed with all those layers of clothing to hide things in and I’m not one to let propriety get in the way of my own safety. So either take it all off now or give me a minute and you can do it inside once I’m done with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he returned to his rummaging, leaving an uncharacteristically quiet Marik to stand and watch, oblivious to the fact that his best friend was hovering by his side, studying him with worried eyes. After a few moments, Ryou turned back to Bakura and demanded, “Is all of this really necessary or are you just trying to get back at him for the bondage joke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hint of a smirk flashed over Bakura’s face, but he remained silent, leaving his host in the dark. When Ryou realized that no answer was forthcoming, he heaved a deep sigh and turned to study Marik once more, wishing that there was some way to make his presence known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Bakura zipped up Marik’s bag and rose to his feet, saying, “Alright, you can come in now. I’ll give this back once the inspection is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Bakura entered the apartment, leaving the door open behind him. After a brief pause, Marik followed and found himself in a sparsely furnished living room. Bakura was leaning against the far wall, watching the teen with narrowed eyes, clearly waiting to see if Marik would do as he’d been told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, the teen considered upping the stakes and trying to play into the whole stripping thing, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Given his complete lack of experience in this area, he had a feeling that all he’d just end up looking more silly than sexy. Instead, he went about it like he was getting ready for gym class, trying to focus more on the actions than the surroundings. His shirt came off first, then his shoes, then his pants. Before he could move to take off the few remaining pieces, Bakura stopped him with a terse, “That’s good enough. Throw the clothes over here, then stand with your arms outstretched and turn slowly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik complied and, to his relief, it seemed that the ring-bearer was more interested in the clothing than his hostage. He only gave Marik’s form the briefest of glances, spending most of his time turning out pockets and looking for hidden compartments. After a tense silence, the white-haired man nodded and tossed the clothes back to their owner. “Get dressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the teen moved to comply, Bakura added, “Have you had dinner yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik paused mid-motion, trying to follow the sudden change in topic. “I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner. Do you want it or not?” Bakura demanded with an annoyed frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could eat,” Marik replied. “What are we having?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of giving an answer, Bakura looked over to where Ryou was hovering and gave the teen a questioning look. Ryou sighed and said, “Can I please say ‘hello’ before I make dinner or are you going to keep us apart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura considered this, then glanced back at Marik, who was currently pulling his pants back on. After a moment of silent contemplation, the man said, “Given that your friend is going to be living with us from now on, I’d rather not waste my time managing every little thing that you two are allowed to do. However, if either of you try anything to overpower me or cross me, then I will never let you speak again, understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou nodded eagerly as Marik stopped dressing with his shirt in his hands, staring at Bakura with barely-repressed excitement. The near identical reactions had Bakura rolling his eyes as he called out, “Diabound, you are dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giant, demonic creature shimmered into view, then disappeared, leaving the millennium ring unencumbered. With the summoning drain gone, Ryou was finally able to take control of his body, which he did immediately. Then he stood frozen, trying to decide where to start. There were so many things that he wanted to say and they all jumbled together, leaving him at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ryou floundered, opening and closing his mouth without making a sound, Marik abandoned his shirt and moved across the room. Then he took his best friend’s face in his hands, lavender eyes staring intently into caramel-brown ones. “Ry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou smiled shakily, finally managing a choked-up, “Hey Mar-bear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob as he threw his arms around Ryou’s neck. The white-haired teen sagged against his friend, wrapping his arms around Marik’s waist and happily returning the embrace while whispering, “I missed you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did! I’m a delight,” Marik teased, earning a watery laugh. Then blond pulled back slightly, just enough to be able to see Ryou’s face. “So, how mad are you right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mad?” Ryou echoed, looking lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About the whole hostage thing,” Marik clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou considered this, then shrugged. “It’s hardly the dumbest thing that you’ve done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik grinned. “I guess I didn’t need those peace offerings then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peace offerings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought your captor might be denying you the essentials, so I swung by that tea shop near the museum on my way here. Got a couple of your favorite blends and the supplies to brew them, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s eyes lit up as his gaze fell down to Marik’s bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The excited reaction told the blond everything that he needed to know. “I take it that I guessed right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou nodded, focusing his attention back on his friend. “I’ve been relying on bagged tea from the grocery store for the last two months!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura had been watching this entire interaction with a bored look. Now he spoke up. “I let you pick out the brand and the flavor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou ignored this and instead asked, “Did you get the dragon pearl kind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! And that fancy rock sugar that you like,” Marik said, gaze turning fond as he watched Ryou’s eyes grow even brighter and then dart back to Marik’s bag. “You wanna brew a cup now, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou nodded sheepishly and Marik laughed. “Come on, I haven’t had fancy tea in weeks, either. You can brew me a cup and then fill me in on whatever your captor deems acceptable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou happily agreed, giving Marik one final hug before they separated and made their way into the kitchen. Once there, Ryou began to dart about, getting the tea things together. As the water boiled, he also moved to get out the dinner supplies, saying, “I was going to just do stir fry. Luckily for you, I’ve taken to buying tofu instead of meat since ‘Kura has a habit of keeping us out until odd hours, so I never know when I’m actually going to get to cook. We’ve eaten so much takeout the last few weeks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that he’s at least feeding you,” Marik replied, excitement fading as he remembered the reason he was here. “How did you get involved with all this, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Ryou froze, eyes glazing over in a way that told Marik that the two ring-bearers were taking. After a brief silence, Ryou’s eyes cleared and he gave Marik a half-hearted smile. “I think I know what I’m allowed to tell you, but don’t freak out if I get it wrong and he wrests away control. It doesn’t hurt me and he’ll probably let me take back over. He hates cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik rose to his feet, coming to stand beside his friend. “Cooking, right, sorry! I should have offered. What can I help with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chop the veggies?” Ryou asked and Marik nodded, doing as instructed while Ryou began a brief recounting of the Bakura family’s history. None of it was useful as far as their overall goal was concerned, but it did give Marik a much better idea of why the ring had always been impossible to find. By the time the story was over, dinner had been prepared and eaten, leaving the two teens sitting across from each other at a folding card table in the middle of the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik held his third cup of tea in his hands, savoring the ceramic’s warmth as he digested the story. Eventually, he let out an unamused laugh and said, “And I thought my family had it bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou shrugged and took a sip of his own tea before replying, “‘Kura has a seemingly decent idea of how your side of things works and, I have to say, you <em>do</em> have it bad. Just in a different way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of family, though, shouldn’t we tell them that you’re alright? Assuming that’s allowed?” Ryou asked, glancing down at his chest where the ring lay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik’s eyes widened and he slapped his forehead as Bakura took over and said, “You can call, but you will only say what I tell you to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, gods, Rishid is probably having kittens,” Marik whined. Then his eyes lit up. “Say, can you tell them about the treasure hunt and, you know, exaggerate how long I was wandering around the city?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to lie to my new… allies and imply that I had you out there, alone, in the dark for three hours to, what, annoy them? Strike fear for your safety into their hearts?” Bakura asked with a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! That is exactly what I want you to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the teen’s surprise, Bakura’s answering smile appeared to actually be genuine. “I supposed that we could do that.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After a very tense call with his family, Marik hung up the phone and said, “Well that was very not fun. Should we continue that trend and get to work writing up everything we need to prepare based on your memories?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura nodded and Marik pulled out a notepad. “I’m thinking that we should just start with a list of rens, then we can try to come up with a spell to mass-produce the books for coming forth by day off of an initial blueprint that you can approve. The ka statues will probably have their initial shapes done en-mass, too, then we’ll just do a forming spell on them to get the faces right for those that you remember and stick with generics for the rest. Not ideal, but better than nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have a full plan in place?” Bakura demanded, earning a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until you showed up, Te-the pharaoh didn’t have any way to go about making his tomb idea complete. We didn’t even know that he was trying to figure out how to make it happen until earlier today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura frowned. “And what of his plans for dealing with his item’s other resident?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again, not a clue,” Marik admitted. “He’s a pretty private guy and, even if I did know, you’d still just be hearing it all second hand. You really should talk to him. Find a neutral location. Meet up. You could both wear trench coats and those fancy hats. All that spy stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The suggestion made Bakura’s frown deepen. “Could we not just do it all over the phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, sure, I guess, assuming you won’t need visuals like spell blueprints or that kind of thing,” Marik replied innocently, knowing full well that complex magical rituals were near-impossible to plan without sketching out ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tense silence followed, then Bakura sighed and said, “I take it that you have a place in mind already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik grinned, making his captor lean back and give the teen an appraising look. “Alright then, convince me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun facts for this chapter: The book for coming for by day is the ancient Egyptian name for the book of the dead. Also, the book of the dead wasn't a standard thing. Each one was custom made to order and could contain any of a variety of spell, so two books could be very different depending on what a person wanted/could afford. The <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605600/chapters/68959593">video I linked in this notes section goes over this concept in more detail if you're curious.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Planning Sessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuugi walked into his classroom and froze mid-stride. This unexpected turn of events almost sent him and his three friends sprawling across the floor, but the other teens managed to stop in the nick of time, steadying each other enough to prevent the threatened collapse. After they’d all recovered, they turned their attention back to the puzzle-bearer, intending to demand an explanation. Then they realized that he was staring at something. They all followed his shocked gaze across the room and felt their own eyes widening. In the same instant, Atemu appeared at Yuugi’s side. “Partner, are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former pharaoh’s voice cut off as his eyes fell on the blond sitting by the window, working through a pile of worksheets. After a brief, stunned silence, the two puzzle-bearers exchanged looks. Then Yuugi cautiously moved across the room, coming to a stop beside Marik’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond looked up from his task and grinned. “Morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi didn’t return the greeting. Instead, he gave his friend a look of utter confusion and asked, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik glanced between his desk and Yuugi, then shrugged. “I know that this is all for show, but I was kind-of enjoying being a top student and, after two weeks of 'sick leave'-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about the school work,” Yuugi interrupted, cutting Marik off mid-sentence. “I mean what are you doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought that Bakura wasn’t letting you go to school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik grew pensive, clearly thinking long and hard about something. Eventually, he said, “Well, yeah, but that was more about messing with you and Tem than anything else. He wanted you constantly worried about what he might be up to. Now that the paperwork has finally gone through, though, that particular brand of torture is going to be a lot less effective. I didn’t even have to say anything, he just told me to come along. I think we might actually be friends now? Maybe? I don’t know, it’s weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi tried to follow that and came up blank. “I’m sorry, what are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m being purposefully confusing to avoid ruining the surprise. You need to look appropriately stunned so that he doesn’t get suspicious that I betrayed him or something. That should answer your question, though,” Marik explained, pointing towards the classroom’s door. “He wanted to keep it all a secret to make sure that you and Tem didn’t have a chance to plant a trap. I told him that you wouldn’t, but he wasn’t having it and I figured that it was best to not push it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Marik babbled, Yuugi turned around and found their teacher entering the room with a familiar, white-haired teen right on her heels. When she noticed Yuugi staring, she gave him a pointed look and asked, “Is there a problem, Mister Mutou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi glanced around, realized that everyone else was in their seats, and stuttered out a “no”. Then he stumbled over to his desk as the teacher greeted the class and said, “I’d like you all to welcome our new student, Bakura Ryou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued on, giving the class a brief synopsis of their newest addition, but Yuugi tuned it out in favor of a hurried discussion with his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do we do?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu shrugged, staring at the new arrival with wide eyes. “I honestly have no idea. Why is he even here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi nervously fiddled with the puzzle’s chain, thinking hard. After a moment’s hesitation, he pointed out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, Marik seems to be happy about it or at least okay with it. That’s… reassuring, I think? And we </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>do </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>have the god’s monsters with us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Atemu agreed, relaxing slightly. “I also fail to see any way in which this could be a trap save for it allowing him to take hostages, but he hardly needed to enroll in your school to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi nodded lightly and let out a nervous exhale, watching as his newest classmate walked to the back of the room and took a seat. The white-haired teen noticed the stare and gave Yuugi a wink before turning his attention towards their teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi moved to do the same, but paused when he noticed that Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi were all glancing between him and Ryou with worried frowns. When they saw that Yuugi was looking at them, they stopped their back-and-forth glances and instead just focused on their friend, silently asking for guidance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that Yuugi could think to do was shrug and give them a forced smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Honda subtly mimed punching someone while giving Yuugi a pointed look. Jounouchi noticed the motion and nodded eagerly, adding in his own gesture of wringing someone’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Yuugi and Anzu immediately shook their heads, glaring at their friends. The two boys frowned, but nodded, reluctantly accepting the instructions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was certain that a brawl wasn’t about to break out, Yuugi let out a relieved sigh and turned his attention back to the front of the room. They’d undoubtedly find out what was going on soon enough. Until then, he might as well try to pay attention to the lecture and leave the intense, suspicious staring to Atemu.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Domino High’s rooftop was a favored lunch spot during the warmer months, but late autumn’s chill had driven most of the students indoors. That made it the perfect spot for Atemu and Bakura to sit and stare at each other in tense silence without drawing too many curious gazes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was broken when Marik approached them, holding a plastic bag and a take-away drink holder that contained three cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go! Green tea sweetened with a teaspoon of honey,” Marik recited, handing one of the cups to Bakura. “I know it’s Ryou’s thing, not yours, but it calms him and you’re in his body, so, yeah! Enjoy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Bakura studied the cup with a frown, Marik turned to Atemu and handed him the second cup. “Got you one, too! Wasn’t sure what your order would be, but knowing Yuugi’s sweet tooth, I figured that hot chocolate wouldn’t be a bad choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guessed well,” the former pharaoh replied, smiling softly. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik grinned and then took a seat by Bakura’s side. “So, how’s the planning session going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two traded looks, then Atemu sighed and said, “There is no point in continuing this silent war. It gains us nothing and there is much that we must discuss. First, however, a request. While I understand why you did not feel comfortable informing me of your plan to attend school, it has left me underprepared and on edge. This cannot be how we act moving forward. For this to work, we have to trust each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused here, allowing Bakura a chance to speak, but the ring-bearer said nothing. When the silence started to turn tense, Atemu pressed on. “When we were sealed within these items, I believe that we somehow altered their function. That they are bound to us in a way that they have never bonded with another owner. As such, destroying the items will likely require a spell wherein we both act as conduits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu paused again and, this time, Bakura did speak. “And how exactly do you plan to destroy the items?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white-haired man rolled his eyes and then explained, “You claim to have a way to destroy the items. I want to know what it is. The original spell is lost to time, making a counterspell impossible, and the magic within the items prevents their destruction by physical means. What, then, do you know that I don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a wealth of new information in those words, but Atemu managed to maintain an air of regal detachment as he replied, “There is a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he fell silent, studying Bakura with a calculating stare, trying to decide if he was willing to trust his enemy with the puzzle’s secret. Eventually, Atemu’s gaze darted towards Yuugi, who was silently watching his partner with worried eyes. Upon sensing that his input was wanted, the smaller teen shrugged and said, “If you want him to work with us, then you need to be honest, just like you were with Kaiba. Plus letting him know how the items work won’t actually do much if he does betray us. It’s not like the puzzle’s power can be countered, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu could see the truth in those words, so he took a deep breath and then explained the full details of how the seven items worked. When the explanation was over, Bakura turned his gaze to the sky, clearly considering his enemy's words. After a few moments, he turned his gaze back to his companion’s and said, “I’m impressed. That has actual potential, though it does bring me to my next question: how do you plan to deal with my lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping that you could assist with that,” Atemu confessed. “My knowledge is cursory at best while you have a full understanding of its power and abilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This statement was met with a blank stare, then Bakura started to laugh. Deep, crazed howls that had Marik, Yuugi, and Atemu staring at the ring-bearer with wide eyes and worried frowns. When the laughter finally faded, Bakura treated the former pharaoh to a withering glare. “I assume that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>once have that knowledge, but then </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>went and cast the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying </span>
  </em>
  <span>spell in the history of magic and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost my memory!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I had to become a scholar of my own person in an age with no official public records! Not that I would have been able to read them. My education ended the day that your soldiers </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed my family.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell upon the group once more as Atemu processed these words and debated how to go about answering. None of his training had ever addressed anything remotely like this scenario and, in the end, he decided to just go with Yuugi’s advice and be honest. “I am already doing all that I can to right the wrongs done to you people and I hope that those actions speak to my feelings on the matter in a way that mere words never could. As to the subject of your memories, I am… not the least bit sorry, actually. It was what I had to do in order to protect </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>people. I do appreciate how frustrating that must have been, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Atemu’s surprise, Bakura met these words with an amused grin. “Well, at least you're not trying to placate me with half-truths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, we must trust each other and trust requires honesty,” Atemu intoned solemnly, earning an unamused eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, keep acting like a royal prick and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>stab you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what?” The puzzle-bearer demanded, glancing over Bakura’s form with a worried look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends entirely on how much you annoy me,” the white-haired man replied before taking a slip of his tea. Then he looked over at Marik and asked, “Did you get food or is this supposed to be my lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no? I grabbed some pre-made bentos, too,” Marik said, reaching into the plastic bag at his side and handing over a plastic container.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura took it with a grunt and then unwrapped it while saying, “I’m going to eat this bento and you’re going to tell me what you think you know about my lord. Once I’m done, then you can eat and I’ll tell you all of the many, many ways that you are undoubtedly wrong. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu briefly balked at being ordered about, but he pushed those feelings aside and kept his tone calm as he replied, “Very well. We will start with what I know from your own lips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus began the first of many planning sessions. In the beginning, these exchanges were tense, characterized by long silences and clenched fists. As the days went by, though, the blatant hostility faded. The two would never be friends - even allies felt like too strong a word - but they were both men driven first and foremost by a goal. A goal that they would do anything to achieve, even working with an enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the course of weeks, they planned protective spells of dizzying complexity and created a working theory as to what would happen when the items dissolved. Central to that theory was what would happen when the puzzle’s prisoner was released into the world. Without a khet of its own or a host to latch onto, the creature would undoubtedly either pass into the next world or back into its own unless it was able to harness enough magic to perform the spell that Bakura had once sought to complete. That magic would be available in the form of the Kul Elnan’s souls, so it was vital that the protective spells keep them off limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they reached a point where they had done all they could. Neither one could think of additional protections they could create. All that remained was to travel to Egypt and pray to the gods that they hadn’t missed something.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Final Rights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What happens when we die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question startled Yuugi, almost making him drop the cloth that he’d been carefully wrapping around Iset’s statue. Once he’d recovered, he turned his head and looked across the temple chamber to where Atemu was standing. The former pharaoh had been working on a similar purification ritual, but it was clear that he’d finished. Now he was just standing before the temple wall, staring up at a painting telling the tale of how Iset mummified her husband Osiris, allowing him to cross into the Duat and become its king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi stared at the painting, too. Then he remembered that Atemu had asked something. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens when we die?” Atemu repeated, turning to face his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question made Yuugi smile. “Is this a test? Because I’ve learned everything I know from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu didn’t return the smile. Instead, he looked back at the painting, taking in the story that had become the blueprint for his people’s mortuary rights. Then he sighed and said, “My people had their beliefs, but those have faded from religion to myth. What was once the guiding light of a nation is now nothing more than the subject of academic debate and poorly told fiction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I mourn that loss, I- I also want to believe that people can still make their way to Aaru,” Atemu confessed, turning to face Yuugi once more. “I want to believe that the thousands who inhabit this modern world are not doomed. That there is truth in what they believe even though it might conflict with everything that I hold to be correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Atemu’s voice was calm, fear flowed across their link and Yuugi realized that there was more going on here than he could ever hope to understand. He glanced between his partner and the partially clothed statue, then said, “This isn’t going to be a quick conversation. Why don’t I finish here and then we can go talk outside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu nodded and then wandered out of the room, clearly lost in thought. Yuugi watched him go and then looked up at Iset’s statue. The goddess looked out upon the world with blank eyes, but according to Atemu, she could hear anything said to her. Or, at least, that had been the case with the real statue. Who knew what rules applied here, where everything was just a mental construct born of memory? Still, as Yuugi continued the process of clothing the goddess, he talked to her. Something that he’d taken to doing with several of the gods as of late. “Hi there. It’s me again. You haven’t strunk me down or anything, so I’m starting to hope that these talks are okay with you. If so, could you watch over him tomorrow? Help him, maybe? He’s doing everything that he can to get this right, but there’s so that much we don’t know! Please let this work and- and let him find peace in whatever comes next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it helps, I promise that I’ll keep learning about you! I’ll try to find ways to honor you and the other gods, too. It won’t be a temple or a whole nation’s worth of worship, but it’ll be from the heart. Hopefully that counts for something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished dressing the statue and then stepped back, bowing respectfully to the goddess. “Thank you for listening and, as always, if that was somehow insulting, then please don’t hold it against him. Blame me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Yuugi turned and left the room. He made his way through the shadowed halls of the temple and then stepped out onto the steps leading to the main doorway. Atemu was sitting there, looking out at the sea of temples, clearly thinking hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi moved to sit beside his partner and the former pharaoh looked up, smiling softly. Yuugi returned the smile, then said, “So, religion, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu frowned, looking uncertain. “I am sorry for being so demanding tonight. We have already spent much of our time on my wants. If you wish to spend what remains on other, less serious things, then I understand completely. That you took the time to aid me in these final rituals is already more than I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat in silence for a moment as Yuugi tried to decide how to respond. Eventually, he gave his partner a sad smile and said, “Tonight’s about you, not me. I’ll happily do whatever I can to help you face tomorrow, especially if it means getting to spend time with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The religion thing’s a tough one, though. There are a lot of them these days and very little agreement in what they believe. I’m also not an expert on any of them and there’s probably a thousand that I’ve never even heard of. I can give it a shot, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu reached out and took hold of Yuugi’s hand, twining their fingers together. “I would still very much like to hear what you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Yuugi whispered, staring down at their hands. Then he began to gently rub his thumb along the edge of Atemu’s index finger, the motion somehow calming him as he began the lesson. “The religion that I know the most about is called 'Shinto'. It’s the one that I was raised in and the one that most people in Japan follow to some extent. Its idea of the afterlife and death are kind-of complex? And a lot of people don’t get buried in a Shinto funeral these days. Instead we do Budist ones and, oh I’m botching this completely! Why don’t I just show you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu agreed and Yuugi shared memories of temple visits and long-ago funerals. As the last memory faded, he said, “Of course, that’s just one religion. Like I said, there are a lot of others. Most of my knowledge of this next one comes from movies and games, so it’s probably very wrong in some aspects, but it’s all I’ve got so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off and glanced up at his partner, who smiled softly and nodded, encouraging Yuugi to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so, this one’s called Christianity. It’s pretty different from Shinto and Kemetic beliefs. First off, instead a bunch of gods, there’s just a single one, though he somehow has a kid? I don’t know, it’s weird, but it’s also where we get concepts like angels and demons from. Those are actually a big part of its version of the afterlife. See, according to Christianity, if you do good things and have the right beliefs, then you go to paradise, which is where angels live. If you don’t get it right, then you go to a place of eternal torment at the hands of demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Atemu raised an eyebrow, looking mildly disturbed. “That is… unpleasant, to say the least. It makes our beliefs about the unworthy seem almost kind. Ceasing to exist sounds infinitely preferable to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s another one!” Yuugi exclaimed excitedly. Then he grew pensive and added, “Though I guess it’s more like the absence of religion than an actual religion? It’s called atheism and people who hold that belief say that we’re born into the world from nothing and, when we die, that’s what we return to. There’s no afterlife. No final judgement. This is all we have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into silence once more, then Atemu asked, “Which is your favorite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean which one do I think is true or which one do I like conceptually?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Conceptually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi thought about it for a bit, then said, “None of those, actually. I like… well, I don’t actually know which religion this one comes from, but the concept is used in a lot of stories. It’s called reincarnation and the idea behind this one is that you don’t go away when you die. Instead, you come back here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, according to reincarnation, a soul comes into existence and gets born into this world. They live their life and then, when they die, they move on, not to a new world, but to a new body where they get to start all over again. They’re born anew, usually with no memories of their last life. Then they live their new life, have new experiences, maybe see parts of the world that they never would have in their last life. Then they die and do it all again and again and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s what happens, but I like the idea that people never really leave. That we could keep meeting again and again in lifetime after lifetime. Finding each other and getting to have a whole new adventure. Together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Yuugi fell silent, staring at the ground to hide his embarrassment. A hand came into view and he found his face being guided upwards until he was looking his partner in the eye. There was a softness to Atemu’s gaze as he admitted, “I like that one, too. If I could live a thousand lifetimes with you, then it might just begin to feel like we had been given enough time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi smiled and let out a broken laugh. “You don’t think that you’d get bored of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can listen to you talk for hours and still be sad when you fall silent. If I can find joy in sharing such a simple thing, how much more would I find if I could truly live at your side? We would have a whole world to explore together. Meals to share. Games to play. If anything, I worry that a thousand lifetimes with you would still feel far too brief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi leaned to the side, resting his head on his partner’s shoulder. “And what adventures would we get up to in these lives of ours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends, how open are you to the idea of learning how to fight?” Atemu asked, a teasing gleam in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi smiled. “That depends entirely on what you’re plotting. You’re not dragging me into any wars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not! Wars are ugly. I would want to take you on an adventure! The kind that I never got to go on, though I thought about it often when I was younger. I always loved the stories of the great expeditions of the past. Journeys to far off lands such as Punt from which men would gain glory, riches, and tales of previously unknown wonders. You cannot go on such expeditions without some idea of how to keep yourself safe, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’d have you to keep me safe,” Yuugi countered. “What could I possibly fear with you at my side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hippos,” Atemu replied with a shudder, startling a laugh from his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hippos? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu nodded. “They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying </span>
  </em>
  <span>creatures and can strike with little warning when you are in deep waters. There is not much that I could do if you were set upon by one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi bit back another laugh, but his eyes were bright as he said, “Okay, but it doesn’t sound like knowing how to fight would do me any good in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>situation. So, tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the dangers that we’d face on this quest. See if you can manage to convince me about this whole fighting thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The excitement of a challenge made Atemu perk up and he began to speak in earnest, telling his partner everything that one might face on an expedition to one of Kemet’s trading partners. Yuugi listened with a smile, letting his eyes drift closed as he lost himself in his partner’s imagination. They stayed like that for hours until Atemu glanced down and realized that Yuugi had, at last, fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former pharaoh gazed upon his love with a soft smile and whispered, “Thank you for being here. For loving me. I know it was selfish, but this time with you has meant everything to me. The desire to keep you safe is what gives me the strength to face tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he fell silent, turning his gaze upon the sea of temples. Though there was still a lingering sense of fear for what tomorrow would bring, he found himself oddly at peace. With Yuugi’s help, he had paid final respects to each of his gods in a manner that he hoped they found pleasing. With Bakura and Marik’s help, he had crafted a piece of spellwork that would have made his long-dead tutors proud. With Ishizu’s help, he had prepared a final resting place for himself and the people of Kul Elna. With all these things complete, he finally felt free. There were no plans to make. No actions to take. Nothing to do but wait and enjoy these last moments of peace and enjoy them he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed at Yuugi’s side, basking in his love’s presence until the blaring of an alarm clock called them back to the waking world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did not speak to each other. Instead, Yuugi dressed in silence and then went downstairs for breakfast with the Ishtar’s. A quiet, solemn affair, followed by an even more solemn trip to the waiting chamber where they were met by Bakura and the two Kaiba brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ishizu greeted the newcomers with a bow. “Thank you for being here today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hardly had a choice,” Kaiba scoffed, but he allowed her to lead them through the underground passage to the ritual chamber. A massive, stone tablet with spots for each of the items lay in the center of the room. Around it were carved intricate lines and hieroglyphs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi and Bakura walked along these, examining them to make sure that they’d been crafted precisely. Then Yuugi pulled papers bearing the images of the god’s monsters from his pocket, laying each one in its proper place on the ritual lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once that was done, they returned to the main group where Ishizu spoke once more. “We will now place our items into the tablet and leave this place. You may do this in silence or speak a few words should you feel the need, but remember that, once we have finished, we will never again return. We must assume that the dark one might find a way to persist after the ritual is completed and we cannot give him any potential hosts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba frowned, looking down at the device in his hands. “The cameras are transmitting properly and they’re designed to last at least a year. If the items haven’t disappeared or melted or whatever by then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we can discuss returning,” Ishizu replied. “But we must act under the assumption that this will work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO let out an annoyed huff, but didn’t protest further. When it was clear that no one else had anything to say, Ishizu stepped forward, removed her necklace, and said, “May the gods guide and protect you both in this final battle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she stepped back and turned the assembled group, waiting silently for the next item bearer to take their turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one, they came forward and placed their items in the stone until only one spot remained unfilled. All eyes fell to the final item’s bearer. Yuugi stared back, shaking hands clasped around his puzzle. It was all that he could do to remain standing without bursting into tears. He didn’t know how he was supposed to walk those few short steps and say goodbye forever. With each passing moment, his resolve weakened. His shaking got worse and he knew that he was going to break down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, suddenly, he wasn’t in control anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu gave no indication that they’d switched places. He said no goodbye. Gave no final gesture of farewell. He simply walked forward, unclasped the puzzle from its chain, and placed it in the stone. Then he turned their shared body around and walked as far as he could without breaking their link. When he reached that invisible boundary, he stopped and took a deep breath, willing away his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew of no words that could ease the pain of this parting, so he did not say any. Instead, he sent one final burst of emotion across their link. A wave of love and devotion that Yuugi returned in an instant. The feelings swirled between them until it was impossible to tell who was the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu did his best to memorize that feeling, allowing it to sooth away his fears. Then he steeled himself and took that last step, breaking their bond for the final time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi was left standing alone. No sense of his partner remained. Tears began to pool in his eyes and it took everything within him to keep from turning around and running back to the stone. His whole body was starting to tremble, but he couldn’t let himself crumble. Their bond might be gone, but Atemu was still there. Probably still able to project himself outside of the puzzle and watch the world around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi had no doubt that he was being watched even now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu had spared him the pain of being the one to separate them. Yuugi would not spit in the face of that sacrifice by forcing his partner to watch him break down. The trembling teen desperately held onto that thought as he forced himself to turn around and wave goodbye with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his eternal gratitude, Marik and Ryou came to join him, taking spots on either side of him. They waved as well and then Marik threw an arm around Yuugi’s shoulder, saying, “Come on, let’s get out of here so that your partner can save the world and then hog all the glory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi nodded and let the duo escort him from the room. The others likely followed, but if they did, he didn’t register it. All of his attention was focused on placing one foot in front of the other. He didn’t even watch where he was going. Instead, he simply trusted that Marik and Ryou would guide him and guide him they did. Before he knew it, they were stepping out into sunlight. As the warmth of the day spread through him, Yuugi collapsed to the ground and began to sob.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Facts for this chapter:</p><p>1. Ancient Egyptian temples had daily rituals of cleansing and clothing the status of their respective god(s) and/or goddess(es) because it was believed that these deities could inhabit the statues. Statues of deities even went through special rituals to allow their mouths to be open just like mummies would. The daily clothing and cleaning right would have probably been done by high ranking priests, not just anyone, but Atemu's only got him and Yuugi, so Yuugi got to be a high priest with minimal training! I did this because it seemed reasonable to have Atemu view completing a version of this ritual as a sign of respect to his gods.</p><p>2. Shinto is the main religion in Japan so I kind-of had to have it be Yuugi's religion even though I don't know much about it. I did some research and religion in Japan appears to be very different from the western version. It's much more about ritual than faith to a lot of people and that makes it very complex. To avoid getting something wrong, I kept the explanation brief, but it is true that the Japanese don't usually have Shinto burials. They also often have western style weddings instead of Shinto ones. There's even a saying : "Born Shinto, Marry Christian, Die Buddhist"</p><p>3. If you wanna be even more sad, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvOpYxlQt-0">this is the song that I listened to on repeat when plotting out this chapter and it's my go-to theme for the night before the 'final duel'</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Unraveled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atemu stared down the tunnel as Yuugi and the others disappeared from view, leaving him behind. Even though this was exactly what they had planned, it still felt wrong. His place was at Yuugi’s side, not here, but he had to do this. As long as the enemy survived inside the puzzle, it would always pose a risk to the bearer. To Yuugi. The knowledge of that threat gave Atemu the strength to say goodbye.</p><p>It didn’t make it easy, though.</p><p>
  <em> I am so sorry, love. I wish that I could spare you this pain. </em>
</p><p>“You really have it bad for that little one, don’t you?” a voice asked, making Atemu whirl around. There, standing behind him, was a man that he remembered well.</p><p>Bakura looked much as he had on that long-ago night. Broad arm, bare chest, and a scarred face twisted in a near-permanent glare. All familiar, but altered. Worn as if they had seen the passage of many years. It confused Atemu, but he didn’t mention it. There was a far more pressing matter to address first.</p><p>“I can sense your emotions?”</p><p>“If you're getting annoyance with subtle hints of impatience then, yes, that's me. I can sense you, too, by the way,” Bakura growled, looking less than pleased. “As best I can tell, we’re now bound to each other in a similar manner to how we were bound to our hosts.”</p><p>“Partners,” Atemu corrected, earning an eye roll.</p><p>“Partner, host, it makes no difference. Either way, they're gone and it’s all in our hands now. Speaking of which,” Bakura trailed off, gaze falling to the millennium items. A strange look flashed across his face as he held a hand out towards the millennium eye. A moment later, the eye glowed. Then Bakura lowered his hand and the glow faded. A smirk stole across his face. “It appears that the downgrade in <em>partner</em> came with an upgrade in power. We're no longer confined to just a single item.”</p><p>Atemu frowned and closed his eyes, reaching out with a mage’s trained senses. He quickly realized that Bakura was right. They could now access the powers of all seven items. When he opened his eyes, he found the white-haired man giving him a calculating look. Then the eye began to glow once more as Bakura demanded, “Have you betrayed me in any way?”</p><p>Atemu’s eyes widened as the feeling of foreign magic washed over him, probing into his mind. His first instinct was to fight back, to use the puzzle’s magic in defence, but he managed to stop himself from following that impulse. While Bakura’s actions arguably went against their informal peace treaty, they were also understandable. He had put a great deal of largely blind trust in those who he’d long viewed as enemies. Now he wanted to see if that trust had been misplaced. Though he didn't like the idea, Atemu resigned himself to allowing the intrusion. He had nothing to hide and everything to lose if Bakura betrayed him.</p><p>After taking a moment to steel himself, Atemu looked into the other man’s eyes and said, “No, I have been completely honest with you. I want to destroy the items and grant your people their long-deserved rest.”</p><p>When he finished speaking, the magic receded, leaving him feeling strangely violated, but that feeling passed as he registered Bakura’s emotions. “You are… angry? Why? I spoke the truth!”</p><p>The other man glared, eyes flashing. Then he began to speak, voice slowly filling with rage. “Three thousand years. Countless fruitless searches. Dozens of hosts long since gone! A world reshaped time and again as powers rose and fell! I lived through it all! Watching, waiting, knowing that my chance at retribution would one day come! That my enemy would return and I would watch him writhe in <em> agony! </em> That <strong><em>you</em> </strong>would suffer a thousand years of torture for each soul once living in Kul Elna! Now, at long last, you stand before me and what do I find?”</p><p>He paused, letting out a bitter laugh as he shook his head. Then he continued on, voice soft. “You were supposed to be my enemy of the ages. The one responsible for all of the wrongs done to my people, but you’re <em>not.</em> You’re not even a man. You’re a child. A beardless youth making a desperate gamble fueled by duty, honor, and of course, <em>love.”</em></p><p>Atemu stared, eyes wide, not knowing what to say. Then Bakura sighed, running a hand down his face as his rage faded to background noise, replaced by a calm acceptance. “Very well, let it be restitution then.”</p><p>With that, he turned away, striding over to the edge of the nearby ritual. Atemu watched him go, then frowned. “What did you mean by ‘let it be restitution’?”</p><p>Bakura looked back at him and smirked. “Well, the way I saw it, this was a win-win for me. Either you were telling the truth and I got to give my people their chance at Aaru or you were lying and I got my only real shot at bringing the seven items together in order to release my lord. Shockingly, you weren’t lying, so let’s give this a go! Worst comes to worst, we fail miserably, my lord is released, and I still win!”</p><p>“What? Your people would fuel his rise! They would never be free!” Atemu cried, horror stricken.</p><p>“That’s no worse then they’ve currently got it,” Bakura replied with a dismissive shrug. Then he noticed the look on Atemu’s face and rolled his eyes. “Calm down, I’m on your side here and we both know that spell of yours couldn’t last forever. Either I would have found a way to break it or the magic sustaining it would have <em> eventually </em>run out and then my lord could have found another host or something. This ritual of ours is the best option for <em>both</em> of us, so let’s get on with it. All that we gain by waiting is an ever-greater risk of losing the strength to project ourselves and then we’ll be in a right-proper mess since you sent all the batteries away.”</p><p>"Batteries?" Atemu muttered, unsure what the other man was referring to. A moment later, he got it. As soon as he did, he gave Bakura a judgemental look. “Is that really how you think of Ryou?”</p><p>“Battery, host, landlord, annoying brat, take your pick! They’re all accurate,” Bakura replied, motioning for Atemu to get moving.</p><p>The former pharaoh frowned, but did as he was told, taking his place across from Bakura. Once they were both in position, they nodded at each other, then the first spell began. Over the course of several minutes, they activated a series of protective barriers that would hopefully keep the released spirits from being used by anyone. Then came the moment of truth. As magic thrummed around them, their gazes fell to the items.</p><p>“I really hope that we aren’t missing any pieces,” Bakura muttered, earning a genuine smile from Atemu.</p><p>“I believe that there is only one way to answer that question. Would you like to do the honors?”</p><p>“Yes,” Bakura admitted. “But you are the one trained in this item and I'd rather not take any unnecessary risks.”</p><p>“Fair point,” Atemu agreed. Then he closed his eyes and focused all of his attention on the puzzle. A moment later it began to glow, sending out pulses of magic that swirled around the room, shooting towards the door, the tablet, and the six other items. These, too, began to glow as they were joined together in the first part of the unraveling spell.</p><p>The next step was to tear the magic apart and that had to be handled delicately. The items were both the only thing keeping the two bearers here and main the source of the magic powering the protective rituals. That meant that they couldn't all be dissolved at once. Instead, Atemu had to go item by item, letting the souls within free, leaving the door, the ring, and the puzzle as the last things to go. Hopefully, that would mean that there was far too little magic left for the newly-released prisoner to do anything but rage and fade away. Failing that, the god's monsters were here and there was every chance that their combined might would count for something given the enemy's likely weakened state.</p><p>Before Atemu could begin the process, a thrum of magic echoed across the chamber, drawing both men's eyes to the stone doorway. As they stared in awe, a duplicate of the door appeared in the air before it. The only difference between the two was that this new creation appeared to be made of pure light. When the new door had finished forming, it swung open and a humanoid creature stepped through. Its massive, vaguely-feminine body was draped in golden armor that gleamed in the doorway’s light and golden wings spread from its back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Once it was fully though, new arrival stopped and surveyed the room with a serene gaze. Then it smiled and an ethereal voice echoed through both men's minds, though the creature's mouth did not move. <em>"Greetings. I am pleased to see that your plan has worked so far. This doorway has been open for far too long."</em></p><p>Neither man spoke. They just gaze up at the creatures elegant face with wide-eyes astonishment.</p><p>The creature seemed unphased by this lack of response. Instead, it focused its gaze on Atemu and continued, <em>"I am glad that I was paying attention and reacted quickly when the pathway became available. Otherwise it appears that you would have begun your unraveling and, at that point, crossing over would have posed too great a risk."</em></p><p>Atemu knew that he should say something, but he had no idea what. He had not planned for this. Who or what was this creature? How did it know about their spell? Its actions so far indicated that it was not an enemy, but was it an ally?</p><p>As these thoughts swirled through his mind, his eyes caught sight of more motion at the door and he glanced to the side just in time to see a small, brown fluff ball come barreling towards him with a delighted, <em>"Kiri!"</em></p><p>Atemu caught the kuriboh in his arms with a startled laugh. "Hello, old friend! What are you doing here? I thought that we had already said our last goodbyes!"</p><p>Kiri replied with a series of excited chirps as he flew rapidly between the towering, golden figure and Atemu, clearly trying to explain something.</p><p>When it was clear that neither Atemu or Bakura could understand a word that the kuriboh was saying, the creature spoke once more.<em>"He is the reason that I am here. All of my people report back to me after they are summoned to this world, but usually all that they bring are tales of battles. Never before have I received such detailed reports on the more mundane happenings in your world. They allowed me to know that you were planning to dissolve the gate while also trying to defeat my enemy once and for all. As I had a vested interest in that task, I made sure that I was here and ready for the moment when you activated all seven items."</em></p><p>As the creature spoke, Atemu finally realized just who they were dealing with. "You are the one that my father made a pact with! The one who granted us the ability to summon duel monsters!"</p><p><em>"Indeed I am,"</em> the creature replied. <em>"And you have held up your end of that bargain well. My world has been granted three thousand years of peace. I am here to ensure that peace continues."</em></p><p>With that, the creature's eyes focused on the millenium puzzle. A moment later, a look of fierce pleasure spread across its face. <em>“It is as I hoped, this plan of yours will work. Your prison has left him drained of all but the barest dregs of his power.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Before we discuss that, though, I have another objective in coming here."</em>
</p><p>With that, the creature raised a hand and waved it through the air, sending a massive pulse of magic across the world. In its wake, tablets had their faces altered, images on paper took new form, and the secret symbols hidden in the background of thousand of trading cards were covered with new art. Not that Atemu knew this. As far as he was concerned, nothing had happened, leaving him glancing around in confusion as creature studied their rituals and gave an approving nod. <em>“These are well done and might just work, but I would rather leave assured in the knowledge of your success.”</em></p><p>The creature waved its hand again and new rituals sprung into place, further lines of protection powered by magic external to the items and their two remaining bearers.</p><p>
  <em>"That should be more than enough to keep your people safe and, without their energy, he will quickly lose what little magic he has left. However, once I am gone, these spells will fade quickly, so you will have to unravel the spell with haste as I must leave before it can begin. The doorway can only exist while all seven items are working in tandem."</em>
</p><p>The creature turned towards the doorway and Atemu realized that it intended to leave, prompting him to shout, "Wait!"</p><p>The creature paused and turned back, staring at him with a curious look, clearly waiting for him to continue. After a moment's hesitation, he did. "Why are you leaving things to chance? You are clearly a being of great power, could you not defeat our enemy without risking us failing once you leave?"</p><p><em>"A fair question,"</em> the creature replied. <em>"But also one that would take far too long to properly answer for your uncle unwittingly involved you in a war that spanned eons. The simple answer is this: I am a creature of creation. I can make things and alter things, but destruction is beyond me as creation is beyond my enemy. For such acts, we must rely on others. It is why I made my pact with your father in the first place. Without the aid of your people, I do not think that an ending such as this would have ever been possible. Truly, my debt to you is great."</em></p><p>At this, the creature's gaze turned considering. <em>"I suppose that I should offer you some boon? After all, you are the reason this war will finally end."</em></p><p>Atemu froze, a thousand ideas flashing through his mind. Then his eyes caught sight of Bakura. The white-haired man was standing as far away from the doorway and the creature as he could, clearly trying to go unnoticed. The former pharaoh stared at the man for a long moment, considering all that he and his people had been through. Then he sighed and closed his eyes, dismissing selfish desire.</p><p>After a moment's hesitation, he opened his eyes, looked up at the creature, and said, "My actions might be bringing an end to your war, but the ones powering those actions have sacrificed far more than I have. If a boon is to be granted, it should be given to them, not me. Can your magic ensure that the Kul Elnans are properly buried? That no ren is missing from the records? That each ka statue is a perfect replica?"</p><p>Shock flashed across his link to Bakura as surprise spread across the creature's face. Then it smiled, eyes bright with pleasure. <em>"An excellent request and one well within my power. The tomb that you have created was done to the best of your abilities, but with all of their souls still here, I can make it perfection. In fact, I see no reason why they should not have full rights."</em></p><p>The creature waved its hand once more, then said, <em>"Your boon has been granted."</em></p><p>Atemu bowed low. "Thank you. In return, we will do all that we can to ensure that our mutual enemy is truly defeated this day."</p><p>A smile was the creature's only reply as it turned and walked through the doorway. After a sad final nuzzle, Kiri followed. A moment later, the door closed and then Atemu and Bakura were alone once more.</p><p>"You know that you could have-" Bakura began, but Atemu cut him off.</p><p>"You heard it, we don't have much time. We need to act quickly before the spells fade and I don't need you distracting me."</p><p>This statement was accompanied by a fierce look that left Bakura silent. Then he nodded and took up his spot once more as Atemu closed his eyes and began the unraveling once more. This time, no magical doorway appeared. Instead, Bakura looked on in wonder as the millenium eye melted away to golden slag, releasing tiny balls of light into the air. The necklace came next, then the key, then the scales, then the rod. With each item's destruction, more lights filled the air and then faded away to nothing. Then the moment of truth came. All that remained was the puzzle, the ring, and the doorway. Before he began this final step, Atemu opened his eyes and looked across the room to where Bakura was standing.</p><p>"For what little it is worth, I am sorry that you paid the price for my uncle's actions."</p><p>Bakura studied him for a long moment, then he smirked and crossed his arms. "For what little it's worth, I don't hate you anymore. In fact, I think you made one hell of a king."</p><p>Atemu had no idea how to respond to that, so he simply smiled and let fly the last burst of magic. The ring and puzzle dissolved into slag and the doorway crumbled to dust. Then the ground began to shake and Atemu realized that the magic in this place had been doing more than sustaining the doorway.</p><p><em>It's all going to collapse!</em> he thought, terrified that the destruction would somehow allow the enemy to break free. Then that thought was driven from his mind, replaced with agonizing pain. He fell to the ground, knees slamming painfully into hard stone as his vision blurred. He tried to fight against it, tried to keep himself awake to see what was going on, but he couldn't. All he could do was collapse against the shaking floor as the pain dragged him into unconsciousness.</p><p>The last thing he registered was a vague thought that he hadn't missed being able to feel <em>this.</em></p>
<hr/><p>On a hilltop several miles away, an odd group watched with awestruck horror as the shrine collapsed in on itself, burying what remained of the items beneath thousands of tons of dirt and rubble. They all kept watching long after the sounds of destruction faded away, searching for some sign that the enemy had escaped.</p><p>Eventually, the silence was broken by a low whistle, then Marik said, “You know, I think it actually might have worked.”</p><p>This triggered a fresh wave of tears from Yuugi who was quickly pulled into a hug by both Marik and Ryou.</p><p>As the trio arranged themselves into a comfortable huddle, Kaiba stared down at his tablet with a furrowed brow.</p><p>Ishizu noticed this and worriedly asked, “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“At that last second I-'” he began, then he cut himself off, looking over at Yuugi. The smaller teen was curled up on Marik’s lap, face buried in the Egyptian’s chest. Kaiba studied the scene in silence, then he lowered his voice and asked, “Has this changed anything?”</p><p>Ishizu frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Kaiba motioned back towards the collapsed shrine and clarified, “Are we still supposed to stay away?”</p><p>Ishizu stared at the CEO, wondering what was going on. When it became clear that he wasn’t going to explain, she slowly nodded and said, “We do not know the exact nature of what occured when the spell was undone. Unraveling magic returns things to what they were when the spell was cast, but very little is known about the dark one, so we cannot say for certain what that meant for him. We must assume that at least a part of him endured and will continue to do so for some time. That means that returning risks releasing him so, yes, we must stay away for as long as we can. Luckily these lands belong to our family, so we should be able to keep people from exploring the wreckage, passing it off as an archeological dig gone wrong. I will have Rishid remain for now and send guards to join him as soon as we return to to the city.”</p><p>Kaiba looked out at the distant rubble and then nodded once. “Very well.”</p><p>With that, he turned his gaze back to Yuugi, Ryou, and Marik clearly considering something. A moment later, he strode to the little group of teens.</p><p>At the sound of the CEO’s approach, the former puzzle-bearer looked up with lifeless, reddened eyes.</p><p>Kaiba stared down into that desolate face for a long moment. Then he held out his hand and said, “Ready to get to work on that game of yours?”</p><p>In response, both Marik and Ryou let out cries of shocked protest, demanding to know what Kaiba was thinking. Before either one could get too worked up, though, Yuugi began to slowly nod. Then he took the offered hand, a strange determination spreading across his tear-stained face. “Yeah. Yeah, I- When can I start?”</p><p>There was a genuine softness in Kaiba's voice as he replied, “If my staff listened to me, then the paperwork's already drawn up. You can be an intern by the end of the week.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Unintended Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before we begin, <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/22/ae/00/22ae00f7dc0a14d80bdac14c7179b9fd.jpg">this is a Chaise Longue</a>. I use that term in this chapter and I realized that not everyone would know it, so I figured I’d just link a picture at the start. Now, on with the fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now that we’re all here, we might as well get to it. What do we do about Yuugi?” Otogi asked, glancing around the table at the five other teens.</p><p>They all exchanged worried glances, then Anzu spoke up. “I think that we’ve all been trying to help in our own ways, but it’s obviously not working. Yuugi’s…”</p><p>Her voice turned shaky, then trailed off. It was clear that she was fighting back tears. Jounouchi and Honda both reached out, each taking hold of one of her hands in a silent show of comfort. As she gave them grateful looks, Marik said, “He’s grieving. We all are, really, but he and Tem… they were far closer than the rest of us could ever be. To expect him to be okay after just two weeks is <em> hardly </em>reasonable.”</p><p>“I don’t expect him to be okay, but that doesn’t mean we should just sit by and watch him suffer!” Jounouchi cried, frustration coloring his voice.</p><p>“We haven’t sat by, though,” Otogi countered. “I think we’ve all been trying to get him to talk about it, but well…”</p><p>“All he does is smile and say that he’s fine,” Honda chimed in, finishing the thought. “But he isn’t. You can see it in his eyes. All the life has gone out of them, like a part of him died with the items.”</p><p>“Is that possible?” Anzu asked, looking over at Marik with worried eyes. “Yuugi <em> was </em>tied to the puzzle.”</p><p>Marik considered this and then shrugged. “I mean, I feel fine and I was bonded to an item. I didn’t have a spirit in mine, though.”</p><p>“But I did,” the final member of their group whispered, drawing all eyes. The attention made Ryou squirm and curl into Marik’s side. In response, the Egyptian smiled softly, wrapping an arm around his friend. The gesture seemed to calm the pale-haired teen, giving him the strength to continue, “I know that you asked me to come because you think that I understand what he lost and, well, you’re not exactly wrong. However, my bond was far more complex. I had little choice in the matter and its destruction came with a sense of both loss and freedom. From the little I know of Yuugi’s bond, the same cannot be said from him. There was no freedom, just loss. Not a loss of self, mind you. I feel complete, but there is a sense that something <em> beyond </em>me is missing. A connection that should be there, but isn’t.”</p><p>There was a long pause as the group digested this, then Otogi asked, “Should I try to get Kaiba to push back development on the game or kick Yuugi off the project? The whole thing is based off of Kemet and the items and I worry that working on it is just making things worse.”</p><p>“No,” Anzu replied, voice firm. “Don’t do anything like that. I know that he’s only been doing this whole internship thing for a week, but I think it’s good for him.”</p><p>“She’s right,” Honda agreed. “It’s like that game is giving him a sense of purpose. A place to focus all of his pent up... whatever.”</p><p>Jounouchi nodded and added, “I talked to Gramps to get his thoughts on the whole thing and, well, that internship might just be saving Yuug’s life. Last week it seemed like Yuug was in survival mode. He’d do his chores and his homework and then just lay in bed, staring at the wall or sleeping. This week he’s hanging out in the shop a bit. Talking about his ideas for how to challenge players. It’s like the game is giving him a reason to keep going, not that he’ll admit to that.”</p><p>“And that’s okay,” Marik said. “These things take time. You push him and he might break. Just keep letting him know that you’re there and, when he’s ready, he’ll talk.”</p><p>Anzu gave the Egyptian a pointed look. “I feel like you only agreed to this so you could make sure that we didn’t do something stupid.”</p><p>Marik’s only reply was a smirk and wink, which earned a few light chuckles. Then Jounouchi sighed, leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling. “Fine, we’ll just keep worrying and waiting.”</p><p>As the other’s agreed, Anzu stared down at her hands and sent out a silent prayer.<em> Atemu, I hope that you’re at peace. That you found your way to the field of reeds. If you did and there’s some way to give us a sign, please, I think that Yuugi really needs one. </em></p><hr/><p>Atemu awoke to the caress of a desert breeze. It ruffled his hair and brought a smile to his lips as he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw puzzled him. He was staring up at an ornately decorated ceiling. Had he somehow fallen asleep in a temple? No. No, that couldn't be right. He turned his head to the left and found that he was lying on some sort of black velvet furniture. Possibly a couch?</p><p>He slowly glanced upwards, following the black fabric until it transitioned to a seemingly solid-gold frame. Then the piece of furniture ended. Above it, he saw elaborately decorated walls that rose to meet the ceiling. He glanced to the right and saw a room that extended out to a wall made of what appeared to be glass. On the other side of this glass were massive shelves that rose from floor to ceiling. Items flew between these at random intervals. After watching for a few minutes, Atemu realized that they were a mixture of books and scrolls.</p><p><em> Not a temple then. A library, perhaps? If so, then how did I come to be here? </em>He thought as he slowly sat up.</p><p>“Ah, good, you’re awake. I was beginning to wonder if I’d ever get my chaise longue back,” a rich, feminine voice said, drawing his attention from the glass wall to the far side of the room. There, sitting at an elaborate stone desk, was a woman. Her hair was styled in classic, high-noble Kemetic fashion, though her clothing was noticeably modern. Some sort of elegant suit that was a strange, but striking mix of pure white fabric and leopard print. In her hand she held a scroll, though she didn’t appear to be paying much attention to it. Instead, she had focused the full force of her gaze upon her guest.</p><p>Atemu returned that gaze with a baffled one as he asked, “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“The elongated chair that you’ve been lying on,” the woman explained, gesturing to the black-and-gold creation that Atemu was still sitting on the edge of. “It’s called a chaise longue. They were created by the French a few centuries back, well after your time. They’re <em> excellent </em>for relaxing with a good book or a series of scrolls that need reviewing.”</p><p>Atemu stared at the woman, completely lost. In response, she simply smiled and waited, clearly expecting him to do or say something.</p><p>It took a while for his sleep-addled brain to catch up, but eventually, he managed to put the pieces together. A clearly magical library combined with a Kemetic woman wearing the skin of a leopard? That could only be one person. One <em> goddess </em>. “Seshat?”</p><p>“Indeed. Welcome to my home, cousin. I was just going over my records on how we got here,” Seshat explained, gesturing down at the scroll that she’d been reading. “It’s a fascinating tale and it all starts with that spell of yours. Quite a clever bit of magic work, I must say. We were all very impressed after we got over the initial shock.”</p><p>“Thank you?” Atemu murmured, still trying to process the situation. Why had he awoken in a library before the goddess of records? He had honestly expected to wind up as a moot, an incomplete soul cursed to wander the wilds of Duat for all eternity, barred from his spots in both Ra’s solar barge and the field of reeds. Glancing around, it was clear that his fears had not come to pass, but neither had his hopes. He had not arrived in any known form of the afterlife.</p><p>He glanced down at his body in confusion and his eyes widened. These were the blood-stained robes in which he had died! What was going on?</p><p>He looked back at Seshat and moved so that he was bowing before her. When he spoke, his voice trembled, “Please, great lady of builders, she who is foremost in-”</p><p>“Oh, none of that,” Seshat interrupted, rising to her feet and coming to stand before Atemu. “Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy a good bit of venerative supplication as much as the next deity, but there are more pressing matters to attend to today and you’re <em> not </em>here as a supplicant. </p><p>“Now, rise and come, oh one-time ruler of Kemet. We shall dine together and then discuss why you are here.”</p><p>“Dine?” he murmured, glancing up at the goddess.</p><p>She smiled kindly and nodded. “Yes, dine. Your mind and body have spent the last fourteen days righting themselves. During that time, we have given you nourishment by magical means, but I’ve found that nothing quite compares to real food. Plus you have gone unnourished for several hours now. You must be hungry.”</p><p>Atemu was too confused to try and puzzle through the goddess’ words. Instead, he rose on shaky legs and followed along in a daze as she led him into the library proper. </p><p>They moved through the library, past shelves full of books and scrolls, until they came to an open-air terrace. A banquet table sat there, laden with food and drink from all corners of the earth.</p><p>At Seshat’s instruction, he took a seat on one side and she took a seat on the other, directly across from him. After a moment’s uncertainty, he reached out and helped himself to a single fig from a bowl full of them. He bit into the familiar fruit delicately and began to chew with the refined grace that had been drilled into him from a young age. Then he registered the sweet, beloved taste and, with it, came an awareness that the odd pain in his stomach was hunger.</p><p>Now conscious of the demands of his body, Atemu forgot his fears. He scanned the table with ravenous eyes and began to serve himself. He was soon stuffing himself with the familiar dishes of his youth, eating as fast as proprietary would allow.</p><p>Through it all, Seshat remained silent, sipping on wine and nibbling at fine chocolates while gazing out at the view. The terrace appeared to be located on the edge of a desert oasis. Lush greenery surrounded them on both sides while a wide lake lay before them. In the far distance, sand dunes reached up towards a clear, cerulean sky.</p><p>When Atemu’s hunger had been largely sated, he cleared his throat and said, “Thank you for the meal. It was the finest that I can recall.”</p><p>“Yes, well, I have had several thousand years to perfect what is offered here. You should try the wine. It’s from a small vineyard in Italy and <em> absolutely </em>divine.”</p><p>As she spoke, a pitcher floated over and poured itself into Atemu’s glass. When it was done, he took a sip and let out a pleased hum. Then he swirled the glass, watching as the rich, red liquid moved around the fine crystal. Eventually, he looked up at his host and said, “I do hope that this does not make me seem ungrateful, but why am I here? Why are you treating me to such a feast?”</p><p>“I am of the opinion that one should be in the best mood possible before being hit with a great shock,” Seshat explained as she leaned back and studied her guest.</p><p>At her words, Atemu stiffened. Then he slowly sat his glass back down on the table and removed his hand. “Am I to be faced with a great shock?”</p><p>“I believe so, I’m afraid. Are you prepared for it?”</p><p>“Can one ever be prepared for such things?”</p><p>“Wise words,” she replied with a smile. Then she sighed and continued, “Honestly, there was some debate as to who should be the one to handle this. Though I am not the most well-suited in temperament, I was eventually chosen for several reasons. Chief among them being that my library resides in a place outside of both the mortal and eternal realms.”</p><p>“We are not in the Duat?”</p><p>“No,” Seshat said, drawing the word out. Then her eyes narrowed, watching Atemu closely as she added, “Mortals have to be dead to be allowed entry there.”</p><p>Atemu stared at her as his mind attempted to follow this statement. Try as he might, it made no sense. Eventually, he cobbled together an attempt at a guess and asked, “Does the incomplete nature of my soul classify me as something <em> less </em>than dead?” </p><p>The goddess laughed. “Oh, no, nothing quite so simple as that. How about I go over the facts and we’ll see if you can put it all together on your own? That might be the best way to ease you into this.”</p><p>With that, Seshat held out her hand. Moments later, a scroll flew into it. She unraveled the wrapped papyrus and scanned over it briefly. Then she said, “When it became clear that you could not defeat the invader, Zorc Necrophades - oh, don’t flinch like that, his name no longer holds any power - you crafted a spell to trap him instead. Knowing that such magic would not be easily cast, you offered a boon to power the spell. For each part of the invader that you wished to trap, you gave the same part of yourself: ren, ib, ka, ba, khet, and shuyet. You took them all and trapped them within your pendant, correct?”</p><p>“Yes,” Atemu agreed, still not following the goddess' logic.</p><p>Instead of continuing, she paused, taking the time to rewind the scroll and tie it while Atemu tried to figure out what he was missing. Once she’d returned the scroll to its original state and sent it flying off, Seshat rested her elbows on the table. Then she leaned forward so that her lips were touching her steepled fingers. “Tell me, Atemu, what happens when a spell is undone?”</p><p>“If a spell is interrupted or undone, then the constituents return to their original form,” Atemu replied dutifully. “That is the only way to break a spell. Without all of the parts, the magic fail-”</p><p>It hit him with the suddenness of a desert storm, freezing him mid-sentence. His face paled and all that he could do was stare at the goddess with his hand paused mid-gesture and his mouth hanging open.</p><p>Seshat smirked and nodded. “You used every part of your soul to form a prison and that prison has now been undone. With the breaking of those chains came the reforging of your soul, returning it to the form that it held at the time when the spell was cast. That makes you...”</p><p>“A-alive?” Atemu stuttered so softly that even the goddess could barely hear it.</p><p>“Quite, though you did nearly die anyway. Your khet returned as it was at the time of the spell: broken and bleeding. Then several tons of earth collapsed around you, making any hope of rescue impossible. You would have likely also been crushed to death, though it is possible that you could have survived that for a least a bit. There’s no way to know for sure, though. Iset pulled you out of there as soon as it was clear that your task was done.”</p><p>Atemu said nothing. He just stared at her with wide, shocked eyes, so Seshat continued, “You owe her a good deal of thanks, by the way. We’ve all been watching, of course, but we were going to keep our hands out of the affair. Then that little one of yours started praying. No one has called upon Iset like that in <em>millennia</em>. That combined with your rather nobel final act made it so that she just couldn’t resist interfering. None of us felt like arguing with her and so here you are.”</p><p>Atemu finally moved, lowering his hands to his lap and then staring down at them. When had they started to tremble? And was the world starting to spin? He heard a voice that sounded oddly like his own say, “I- I believe that I would like to lie down now.” Then everything faded to black.</p><hr/><p>Yuugi awoke to the beeping of his alarm clock. He didn’t move to turn it off, though. Instead, he just lay there, staring at the picture sitting on his bedside table, taking in the dual images of his own face with tear-blurred eyes. A part of him longed to turn off the incessant beeping and just go back to sleep. To return to the world of his twisted dreams, the only place where he could hear that voice once more, but he couldn’t. He’d promised.</p><p>He reached out and turned off the alarm. Dragged himself out from under the sheets. Stumbled to the bathroom where he fumbled his way through his morning routine, double checking that his shower had removed all evidence of his tears.</p><p>He returned to his room and put on his school uniform. Then he walked over to his desk and pulled forward a golden box marked with the eye of Horus. He removed the lid and took out a silver-colored chain, which he carefully looped around his neck. Once it was in its proper place, he ran his fingers over the cool metal, remembering at time when it had been weighed down by gold.</p><p>He pressed a soft kiss to the chain, then tucked it beneath his shirt. A memorial hidden where no one could see. The only thing of Atemu’s that he had left.</p><p>Armed with his hidden symbol of strength, Yuugi squared his shoulders and left his room.</p><p>One day at a time. He would face this one day at a time.</p><hr/><p>When Atemu returned to consciousness, he found himself back in the chaise lounge. A moment later, he sat up, wild-eyed, and looked over to Seshat’s desk. The goddess was back in her original seat, reading over a book this time. When his gaze fell on her, she held up a hand and said, “I’ll be with you when I finish this chapter.”</p><p>After a few minutes had passed, she lowered the book and gave him a once over. “Well, that went about as well as one could hope, I suppose. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I cannot <b> <em>possibly </em> </b>be alive,” Atemu replied, voice uncharacteristically shrill.</p><p>The goddess raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. “And why is that?”</p><p>“I- I was in my pendant for <b> <em>three-thousand</em> </b> years! Surely my khet would have withered away to nothing in that time?” he reasoned desperately.</p><p>“Ah,” Seshat murmured, a pleased smile spreading across her face. “I was worried that this was going to be a philosophical thing or a full out denial of reality, but you speak of logic. Logic is good. Logic I can handle.”</p><p>She rose to her feet and a chair appeared at Atemu’s side. Like the chaise longue, its frame was solid gold, though the cushioned seat was leopard print instead of black velvet.</p><p>Atemu remained silent as the goddess sat down in the newly created chair and then studied him. Eventually, she said, “You are correct that your khet would not have survived had it maintained this form. However, it did not.</p><p>“When you cast your spell, you only specified a precise fate for certain pieces of your soul. Your ren was to be hidden, your shuyet was to act as a guardian, and so on. As far as the rest were concerned, you only decreed that they be trapped. This left the magic to come up with its own answer and that was the key to your return.</p><p>“When your spell took the physical elements that you offered, it broke them down into something that was not alive, so to speak. It was less your khet and more the ingredients of your khet. These ingredients were magically sealed throughout the pieces of your pendant so that you were tied to each one. This effectively halted the aging process since there was no longer a physical body to age. However, the metaphysical elements of your soul were still tied to those ingredients and, therefore, the puzzle.</p><p>“This meant that they were still acting as pieces of a living mortal’s soul. Your ba never separated and took its final form. Your ib was never judged. Your ka never gained the ability to wander far afield. This created something of a paradox wherein you were simultaneously both dead <em> and </em> alive. A state of stasis, if you will, though Anubis would argue that you <em> broke </em>death. Whatever the case may be, when the spell was undone, the unraveling magic did what it always does: it took what you’d given the spell and gave you back those pieces in their original form,” she finished while gesturing at Atemu’s general person.</p><p>He didn’t say a word. He just stared at her with big, wide eyes, clearly trying to process it all.</p><p>Seshat took in his stunned state and then nodded. “I did warn you that it would be a shock. I will leave you to your thoughts. Let me know when you are ready to speak once more.”</p><p>With that, she rose and walked away, returning to her desk. Atemu watched her go and then buried his head in this hands, taking deep, calming breaths as he tried to comprehend this strange twist of fate.</p><p>Several minutes later, he jumped to his feet and cried, “Yuugi!”</p><p>The goddess looked up from her book and smiled. “I was wondering when that would come up.”</p><p>Atemu felt the first tendrils of hope blossoming within his chest. “If I am alive, does that mean that I may return to his side?”</p><p>The goddess set down her book and leaned back in her chair. “That, my dear cousin, is entirely up to you.</p><p>“As you know, we do not make a habit of such direct intervention in the lives of mortals. We prefer to grant blessings, not draw you into our homes. However, no mortal has ever done what you did. Three thousand years in direct service to Ma’at does count for something and, as such, you have a choice to make.</p><p>“You are a man thrown far afield of what he knows. The world that you would return to is not the one that you left. There are many things that you do not know. Many changes that will challenge you. All of this has the potential to be a great burden upon you. Therefore, we have decided to offer you a different path. If you do not wish to live in the modern world, then you may stay here, in my library, and live out the remainder of your mortal life among the gods as my assistant. When your time comes, you will pass directly into the next world without having to face any form of judgement.</p><p>“You may also return to earth and, if that is your choice, then we shall send you wherever you choose to go. That means that you can return to your love's side, but you do not have to. You are your own person once more, no longer beholden to him or anyone else. I could send you anywhere in the world and he would never know. Khnum has even offered to change your appearance, if you like, though be warned, choosing this path comes with a cost. Your life will continue. New choices will be recorded in your list of deeds and with them comes the chance that your ib may no longer be deemed worthy.”</p><p>Atemu considered the goddesses words for a moment and then bowed. “Thank you, but I am already quite certain what my answer will be.”</p><p>“As are we all,” Seshat admitted. “But knowing what you will pick does not remove the fact you have other options and it is important that you know this. Life brings with it many burdens. Through my many years recording the lives of mortals, I have learned that such burdens can be eased through the simple knowledge that they were chosen by their bearer.</p><p>“Along a similar vein, knowing what your choice will be does not mean that you must immediately declare it. Once it is made, it cannot be unmade and it will define the rest of your mortal existence. Matters of such import should always be given full consideration when time permits and it does. Right now, you are making your choice based solely on your desire to be with one person without thinking through the full implications of what that choice will mean. I challenge you to put your love for him aside and focus instead on what it would mean to live a life at his side.</p><p>“You spent your first sixteen years firm in the knowledge of what you would be and what you would do. You had great power, but little say in the course of your own life. That has changed. You are a king no longer. The world has no expectations for who you will be or what you will do. Every choice possible to man will lay at your feet. Every uncertainty as well. This means that your future will be as unknown to you as the sea. Do you want such a life? If so, what will you do with it? These are the questions that you must answer before I will allow you to leave.</p><p>“Take some time, wander the halls of my library, bask in the knowledge of the gods, and think on your future. Consider what you want from the life that you have been given. When you are ready, I will hear your answer, but know that I will not discuss this further until at least a mortal day has passed.”</p><p>With that, Seshat waved her hand and a timer appeared on Atemu’s wrist, chiseled into the gold of one of his bracers. He watched the numbers begin their slow count towards zero and then nodded. A part of him wanted to leave immediately, but the goddess’ words had given him pause. She was right to make him think.</p><p>He bowed and said, “There is great wisdom in your charge. I thank you for this boon and will not take it lightly.”</p><p>Seshat nodded and picked up her book. “Excellent. I wish you good luck. You may come and see me should you need anything. You are not the first mortal to venture here and I have ways to accommodate all of your various physical requirements.”</p><p>Then she began to read once more, effectively dismissing him to his task.</p><hr/><p>It was the snow that broke him. Left him hiding in an alley, blinking back tears. The first snow of the season and he was facing it alone.</p><p><em> If it had just been a few days earlier, then we could have shared this, </em> Yuugi though as cold flakes melted against his upturned face. It stunned him, sometimes, how short their time together had been. He’d solved the puzzle in April. It was gone before Christmas. Not even a full year and yet it felt like a lifetime.</p><p>
  <em> I’m trying, Mea. I’m trying every day, but it’s so hard. It’s so quiet without you. </em>
</p><p>Yuugi placed a hand against his chest, just barely able to feel the puzzle’s chain beneath his coat. He wanted to go home. Wanted to curl up under a pile of blankets and dream of kisses that he couldn’t feel. Hugs that weren’t warm. A smile that always was.</p><p>Instead, he whispered a prayer in a language long forgotten. Begged gods he barely knew to protect and accept one who always obeyed their laws. Then he pushed himself off of the wall and forced himself to keep moving. He had no power to give his love the fame he deserved. No way to add Atemu’s name to the history books. All that he could do to ensure that the memory of his love endured was make a game and hope that it helped.</p><hr/><p>Seshat studied the teenager standing before her. There was a certainty in his eyes that he’d lacked when last they spoke. The sight of it made her smile. “Will you share your thoughts with me, cousin?”</p><p>He nodded. “I have considered your words and you are right. Returning to the mortal realm would mean living a life without clear direction. Where once my future was assured, it would now be unknown. The path I would walk would be a strange one, unlike anything my parents ever dreamed for me. I would be just another man. Powerless when compared to what I once was. That frightens me, but I have faced far greater terrors with far less hope of success.</p><p>“My choice remains unchanged, but I cannot say the same for my reasoning. When I look to my future, I know who I want by my side, but I do not return merely for his sake. There are things that I want for myself as well. I want to fight a duel with my cousin and show him the true might of Kemet. I want to go to school and learn about this world first hand, able to ask my own questions and give my own answers. I want to make my own discoveries about the world and share them with others instead of having to sit back and wait to be shown things. I want to see my love finish his game and then play it with him. I want to feel and touch with my own hands instead of being confined to illusions!”</p><p>Atemu seemed to realize he was rambling and paused, face flushing. However, his voice was steady when he continued, “What I want may not paint a clear path of where my life will lead, but that does not matter. What matters is that I want to walk that path. Want to chart it as I go, which seems to be the way of things these days. I met many people during my time in the modern world and rare indeed was the individual who had any notion of what they wanted from life. Most of them were constantly changing and growing. Just like them, I believe that I will figure things out along the way.”</p><p>With that, he fell silent, waiting to hear the goddess’ judgement.</p><p>She didn’t say anything. Instead, she reached down and pulled out a leather satchel, holding it out to him. He stepped forward and took it, flipping it open to find a pile of documents.</p><p>“What are these?”</p><p>“As you know, the world has changed in many ways in the last three-thousand years. One rather large change is that you now need certain documentation for quite a lot of things. Luckily for you, I’m the goddess of records,” she explained with a self-satisfied smirk. “You have there your proof of birth, Egyptian and Japanese citizenship documents, and all of the other things that one needs in order to exist in the modern world. Similar changes have been made in the existing records on earth. As far as those records tell, you are a child of this era and none will ever be able to prove otherwise.”</p><p>Atemu could sense that it would take him some time to go through everything contained in the bag, but one item in particular caught his eye. A leather wallet, similar to the one that Yuugi always carried. He pulled it out and opened it, surprised to find an ID bearing his image.</p><p>“Atemu Ishtar,” he read aloud, glancing up in surprise.</p><p>The goddess shrugged. “If you would prefer something else, I can change it, but it seemed fitting. Though time has made the biological bonds between you almost completely meaningless, it is clear that they have still accepted you as one of their own. They also know your true origins and will provide a level of credibility to your existence that I cannot otherwise give you. Legally, you are a cousin, not a brother, but Ishizu will still be your guardian until you come of age.”</p><p>Atemu nodded slowly, but there was a strange look on his face. It was clear that he was trying to figure out how to say something, so the goddess spared him the internal debate. “If something’s wrong, just say it. This is your life, after all.”</p><p>The teen grinned sheepishly and then hesitantly replied, “I would like to return to Japan.”</p><p>Seshat frowned. “Yes, I assumed as much. It’s where I intended to send you. What does that have to do with the ID?”</p><p>“Should I not-” he began, then paused, nervously glancing between the ID and the goddess. Then he squared his shoulders and said, “I do not wish to question your wisdom or seem ungrateful, but would it not make more sense to tie me to a family in the country where I intend to reside? The Mutous, perhaps?”</p><p>To his surprise, the goddess let out a snort of laughter. “Oh my dear child, no. No, it would not. As you have seen with Marik, having a guardian in another country will not hinder you and, believe me, you do <em> not </em>want to be legally related to Yuugi Mutou. Not yet, anyway, though I’ll be quite surprised if that doesn’t end up happening sooner or later. When that time inevitably comes, the last name issue will sort itself out however you two see fit.”</p><p>Atemu stared at the goddess with a blank look on his face, clearly not following what she was trying to tell him.</p><p>Instead of explaining, she smiled and said, “This is one of those modern things that you’ll learn about in due time. However, if you really want, I can make you a Mutou.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence as he considered the offer, then he shook his head. “No. No, I bow to your wisdom in this matter and you are correct, the Ishtars have become as family to me. I am proud to bear their name, if they will have me.”</p><p>“Oh, I doubt that there will be any issue with <em> that,” </em> Seshat replied dismissily. “And you are welcome. However, now that your path is chosen, this and a change of clothing are all that I can give you.”</p><p>“Change of clothing?” he echoed, glancing down at himself. It was true that he was in no shape to return to the modern world, but a part of him balked at giving up these last ties to his past.</p><p>“You can keep all that,” Seshat said, almost as if she had read his mind. “What I offer is an addition, not a replacement.”</p><p>Then she motioned to the pile of garments that were now sitting on her desk. Atemu took these, too, along with the shoes that were now sitting on the floor. After exchanging looks with the goddess, he shrugged and began to change in a proper show of Kemetic modesty. Seshat, for her part, returned to her book, only stopping when Atemu was once more properly clothed.</p><p>He’d left a good bit of his jewelry on, but everything else had been changed. The bloodstained robes and cape were now firmly tucked inside the satchel hanging across his chest. In their place was a soft grey sweater and loose-fitting black pants. Leather boots and a warm jacket completed the ensemble.</p><p>Seshat took it all in, then nodded. A moment later, there was a knock at the door. Atemu turned to find a jackal-headed man standing on the other side of the glass, waiting. After taking in this new arrival, the former pharaoh glanced back at Seshat. “I had hoped to thank my rescuer before I departed.”</p><p>“You can give thanks to the gods like any other man,” she replied. Then she frowned, considering something. After a moment, she nodded to herself. “I will give you one final thing before you go. A bit of knowledge not normally granted to the living. In your case, though, an exception seems prudent.</p><p>“The truth of what awaits one after death will remain a mystery to you, but know this: the beliefs of your time told you that certain rights were required in order to experience what waits beyond. These beliefs formed the basis of your spell and the fact that it functioned as you have seen might lead you to think that they are completely correct. They are not. Your spell preserved your khet because you gave it your khet, not because a khet is required to reach the eternal realms.</p><p>"I tell you this so that you do not waste your life trying to revive customs that are perfectly fine left forgotten. Honor us as best you can, live a life in service to Ma’at and, when your time does come, you will find your way to the sides of those who have gone before you.”</p><p>Atemu considered this and then bowed. “Thank you. I believe that you have just spared me a large number of sleepless nights. Might I ask if that means that the people of Kul Elna have found peace?”</p><p>Seshat grew thoughtful, clearly debating how to answer. Eventually, she said, “They have each been granted the fate that they deserved based on the lives that they once lived.”</p><p>“And Bakura?”</p><p>Seshat smiled. “You may one day learn the answer to that question, but it will not be today. Today Wepwawet awaits.”</p><p>Atemu nodded, accepting the answer. Then he bowed once more and turned to where The Opener of the Ways waited. It was time to leave. Time to go home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun facts for this chapter!</p><p>1. Meet Seshat, the goddess of records (among other things)! By the New Kingdom, one of her many jobs was recording the lives of humans, especially the pharaohs, so she'd know Atemu pretty darn well. That means that she’d have a good idea whether or not he’d been properly put together, which is the unmentioned reason that the gods had her be the one to deal with him. She’s also associated with leopard skins and libraries, even having the title “she who is foremost in the library”. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605600/chapters/73886688">More on her in the notes fic!</a></p><p>2. Numerology (numbers holding magical powers) was big in Egypt. One of the numbers of power was seven and its multiples. Seven is the number of completeness and perfection. For example, in the legend of Osiris' death, his body was split into 14 pieces. Seven for upper Egypt, seven for lower Egypt. Similarly, it took Atemu 14 days to awaken. (Hush, it’s clever)</p><p>3. Yes, based on Egyptian beliefs, Atemu never really fit the criteria for a dead guy. He was too complete. He had his personality, his memories, his shadow, his ka, all the pieces of his soul that should be off on their own (or tied to his body), yet they aren’t. Similarly, the Egyptians believed that your soul was your physical and metaphysical self, so sacrificing your soul would likely mean sacrificing both, which I’ve been subtly explaining throughout the whole fic. If I did my job right, then Atemu’s survival is an “ooooh” moment, not a “this makes no sense” moment. Either way, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605600/chapters/75709139">you can read more on this in the notes fic.</a><br/>4. Iset (or Isis if you prefer her nom de Greek) is basically the queen of the gods and a total badass. She's an incredibly powerful mage who is know to heal mortals. She, too, was separated from her love (Osiris) and I think she'd be very sympathetic to our two dorks situation. Oh, and because Atemu was a pharaoh, she's technically his divine mother since she gave birth to Horus. Moms to the rescue FTW!</p><p>5. Khnum is the ram-headed god that’s responsible for creating each person in the world. He crafts our bodies from clay on his potter’s wheel. He also crafts your ka. If you want a magical face-life, he’s the best candidate for who would have that power.</p><p>6. Last names are a modern thing and the idea of incest being a bad thing would be foreign to a pharaoh, so of course Atemu would be like “wait, why can’t I just be a Mutou?” Hopefully everyone else got a laugh out of that, too!</p><p>7. Wepwawet is a jackal-headed god often confused with Anubis, but they’re actually quite different. Anubis is all about dead people, Wepwawet is about opening doors. His name literally translates to “Opener of the Ways''. He’s associated with lots of things, including opening the way to the afterlife and opening the way to the mortal realm at birth. That made him the best guy to send Atemu back where he belongs.</p><p>This chapter is the plot bunny that started us on this journey. I’m a little (a lot) nervous about this twist. Hopefully it feels earned and not stupid! (Please don't think it's stupid...) I hit 500 kudos today which was very exciting, so this is your thank you present! Two chapters in one day and a much more satisfying cliffhanger to chill with while I get the last bit finished up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Sweetest Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuugi stood in front of the Kame Game Shop, staring in confusion at the closed sign hanging from the door. Then he glanced through the window, checking the shop’s clock for the time, wondering if he’d somehow misplaced two hours. A worried frown pulled at the corners of his lips when he confirmed that it was, indeed, just after six.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grandpa almost never closes early. I wonder what’s going on,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as he headed towards the door that led into the house. A moment later, he unlocked it and pushed it open, calling, “Grandpa, I’m home. Why’s the shop closed? Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thrill of relief shot through him when Sugoroku called back, “Uh, well, we have an unexpected visitor and I decided to just close early. If you wouldn’t mind joining us, we’re in the living room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not an emergency, then. Just one of grandpa’s friends swinging by for a chat, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuugi reasoned as he kicked off his shoes and called back, “Sure thing, be right there. Do you need me to grab anything from the kitchen first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” came the hurried response. “No, just you. In fact, why don’t you leave your bag by the door for now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A baffled look flashed across Yuugi’s face, but he did as instructed. Then he walked through the house and stepped into the living room. As soon as he caught sight of his grandfather’s guest, he froze. Then a soft smile spread across his face. “Sorry, I didn’t know that you’d be here or I would have come home sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The odd greeting made Atemu and Sugoroku exchange bewildered looks, but Yuugi didn’t comment on these. Instead, he just kept smiling as he walked over and sat down at his partner’s side. He took in the former pharaoh’s outfit and his smile widened. “I like this one. It suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?” Atemu murmured, staring at Yuugi with a furrowed brow, looking lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi didn’t ask what was wrong. Instead, he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and pressed their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss started soft, only the barest touch of pressure between them. Then a hand came to rest on Yuugi’s cheek, gently brushing the skin as Atemu began kissing back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi could feel the softness of his partner’s lips. The warmth of the hand on his cheek. The roughness of the callus on the thumb stroking against his skin. It was like no kiss they ever shared before and that realization had Yuugi’s eyes flying open. He pulled away, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he stared at Atemu’s lips, trying to understand what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu leaned back, opening his eyes and whispering Yuugi’s name in a hurt tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Yuugi shook his head, tears starting to blur his vision as he whimpered, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Atemu echoed, hurt turning to concern as the sight of the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi let out a sob, squeezing his eyes shut as he choked out, “Why did that feel real? It never- you’re not- oh, gods, I’m losing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong arms wrapped around Yuugi’s back, pulling him close. His head was pressed against a firm chest and he could smell a soft, foreign scent that vaguely reminded him of his time in the memory world. One of the hands at his back began gently stroking along his spine. At the same time, that rich, deep voice that he loved so well began to whisper soft words of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi released another sob, curling into the embrace, clutching at the fabric covering Atemu’s chest. He knew that he shouldn’t. Knew he needed to try to wake up now or this would break him for good, but he didn’t have the strength. This was everything that he’d ever wanted. Let it break him. He’d gladly trade his sanity to stay here as long as his traitorous mind allowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His current state prevented him from seeing his grandfather and Atemu trade worried looks. Then Sugoroku pointed towards the floor of the living room before jerking a thumb back towards his own bedroom. A silent, but clear question: "Do you want me to stay or go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu thought about it for a second, then briefly ficked his fingers in a dismissing motion. This was quickly turning into something he’d rather keep private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man nodded and rose to his feet. Then he gave his guest a pointed look, motioned to call if the need arose, and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were alone, Atemu said, “Please look at me, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nickname had Yuugi whimpering, shaking his head against Atemu’s chest. He heard a soft sigh, then he was being moved, placed so that he was sitting in his partner’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your previous position appeared uncomfortable. This is better,” Atemu murmured by way of explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi could only nod, knowing that speaking would make him start crying in earnest. As he tried to fight against the burning in his throat and the stinging in his eyes, he could feel a growing anger within himself. What was he doing? He had a chance to actually be with the man he loved! To kiss him, hold him, and what was he doing with it? Whimpering and sobbing like a child. How much worse would waking be if he squandered this chance?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought drove him to action. He pulled back and glared at his partner, earning a stunned look. Then he grabbed Atemu’s face and pulled him forward, mashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu resisted it at first, trying to break them apart, probably wanting to talk or something equally ridiculous. Then he seemed to think better of it. He pulled Yuugi closer, wrapping one arm around the smaller teen's waist while burying the other in his partner’s hair. These signs of surrender had Yuugi sighing, tilting his head, trying to find an angle that didn’t smush their noses together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi’s mental cheers of success quickly died as Atemu tightened his grip and made a noise. A strange, whimpering sort of moan that made Yuugi shiver. He hadn’t expected that at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, panting, trying to catch his breath as he studied his partner. Atemu’s eyes were half-lidded and glazed. His face was flushed, lips parted as he gasped for air. It wasn’t anything like Yuugi’s previous dreams. Normally, Atemu was all smirks and charm, not dazed and clinging. Yuugi found he liked the change. Liked that he could affect this proud, graceful man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and dove back in, kissing Atemu over and over. A rapid series of quick, hard pecks on dark skin and soft lips. A desperate attempt to kiss every inch of Atemu that he could reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished with his partner’s face, Yuugi moved downward, trailing kisses along Atemu’s jawline, down towards the other man’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu started to say something, tried to ask what Yuugi was doing, but the words turned to a gasp as Yuugi reached his destination. That felt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods, yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yuugi was never allowed to do anything but kiss him ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some part of Atemu knew he should stop this, should actually say something, but all those logical thoughts seemed to be slipping from his mind. His physical self was taking over, demanding that he let whatever was going on continue for as long as Yuugi wanted. Then there was a tug at the hem of his shirt, a muttered, “too much clothing”, and a ray of rationality managed to pierce through the fog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu grabbed his partner’s hands, pulling them up, forcing their bodies to move apart. As much as he desperately wanted this to go on, it was all wrong. Yuugi wasn’t acting like himself, seemed to think that this wasn’t real, and that? That would not do. He would not let whatever was about to happen be tainted by his love’s delusions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a steadying breath and opened his eyes, looking down at Yuugi who was pouting and glaring up at Atemu. The smaller teen didn’t speak, but the question was clear. “Why did you stop me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for lack of wanting,” Atemu whispered, voice low and breathless. Then he cleared his throat and added, “But I cannot let you continue when you are acting based on misconceptions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glare was gone, replaced with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a good sign, so Atemu continued on, gently explaining everything that had happened after the destruction of the millennium items. Yuugi listened, confusion growing stronger the longer the former pharaoh spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Atemu finished the tale, Yuugi stood up, a strange look in his eyes. Then, after a long moment spent silently studying his partner, he reached out and roughly poked Atemu’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu made a noise of protest, bringing a hand up to protect himself from further attacks, but they didn’t appear to be coming. Instead, Yuugi turned his attention to his own hand, pinching the pale skin of his palm. The pain made him wince, then his eyes widened. He glanced at his partner again, opened his mouth to say something and then shook his head, jaw slamming shut. A moment later, Yuugi slapped himself in the face with enough force that a loud crack resounded through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu let out a cry of alarm, jumping to his feet to stop Yuugi from hurting himself again, but the smaller teen was already moving, heading towards the kitchen. Atemu followed closely, ready to intervene if need be. Luckily, Yuugi didn’t appear to be going for any sort of weapon. Instead, he pulled out a glass and filled it to the brim with ice cold water. Once it was full, he glanced between the glass and Atemu, then nodded and upended the whole thing over his own head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As water dripped from his hair, Yuugi stared at his partner and muttered, “I’m not waking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu stared back, unsure what to do. A moment later, Sugoroku appeared in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard a cry and- why is Yuugi all wet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu didn’t reply. Instead, he watched closely as Yuugi set the glass down and leaned against the countertop, staring down into the sink. The teen’s thin arms were clearly trembling and his breathing pattern was starting to turn shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he took in these clear signs of distress, Sugoroku cautiously said his grandson’s name, trying to gage how far gone the teen was. In response, Yuugi shook his head, still staring into the sink as he repeated, “I’m not waking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea seemed to strike him and he moved, grabbing the kitchen phone off of the wall and punching a number into it. A few rings later, a familiar voice answered, “Marik and Ryou’s house of horror and chaos! The master of chaos is speaking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-marik,” Yuugi whimpered, stuttering out his friend's name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuugi? What’s wrong?” Marik asked, voice immediately turning serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I- he’s- I think I’m dreaming and- and I can’t wake up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be right there,” Marik promised, then the click of a call ending echoed around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi stared down at the phone still clutched in his hand, unsure what to do with it. After a few moments, Atemu came over and gently took the device from his partner, carefully replacing it on its hook. Then he guided Yuugi’s trembling form down to the ground so that the smaller teen was sitting curled up against the wall. He took Yuugi’s hands in his own, rubbing calming circles against the palms as he whispered, “Everything is going to be alright, love. Breath. Just breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for long minutes, Atemu whispering calming words as Sugoroku hovered uncertainly in the background. Both men had faced grief before, but neither had a clue how to deal with the unexpected </span>
  <em>
    <span>resurrection </span>
  </em>
  <span>of a loved one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, there came a loud knock on the door. Sugoroku left to answer it and, soon after, the muted sound of voices could be heard echoing through the house. Then there came a loud cry of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> followed by rushing footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, Marik burst into the kitchen, taking in the scene before him. He stared at his cousin long and hard before muttering, “What the actual fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi stared back at his friend, stunned. He’d expected Marik to act like his grandfather: a little off, but otherwise unphased by Atemu’s presence. That’s what dream people did, after all. They accepted the world as normal when it clearly wasn’t. Marik wasn’t acting like a dream person, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Ryou appeared. Unlike Marik, the white-haired teen had taken the time to remove his shoes and jacket like a proper guest. That didn’t that mean he was any less stunned, though. His soft brown eyes were open wide, rapidly glancing between Yuugi and Atemu. When he finally spoke, there was a clear note of fear in his voice. “What does this mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The items are gone,” Atemu quickly assured the former ring-bearer. “My return is a fluke of my own poor planning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “And what does </span>
  <b>that </b>
  <span>mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tale takes some time to tell properly. Perhaps we might relocate to the living room?” Atemu suggested, glancing at his partner for approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi opened his mouth to say something, then seemed to dismiss it. A moment later, he whispered, “I- I don’t think that I can stand up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu smiled. “That is not a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out, placing one hand beneath Yuugi’s beant knees, the other at the small of his back. Then the former pharaoh stood up, pulling his love into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi let out a surprised yelp, instinctively wrapping his arms around Atemu’s neck. When it became clear that he wasn’t going to be dropped, he relaxed into the hold, leaning against his partner’s shoulder and letting his eyes fall shut. This was… nice. Very nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this alright?” Atemu murmured, earning a happy sigh that he assumed was some sort of approval. Then he studied the teen in his arm’s closely, relieved to see that Yuugi’s breathing was becoming more normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was relatively certain that the worst had past, Atemu motioned for Marik and Ryou to lead the way into the nearby room. Soon after, everyone was seated and staring at Atemu, who was sitting in an armchair with Yuugi curled up in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone found the duo’s position odd, they didn’t comment. Instead, they listened with rapt attention as Atemu explained the means of his return for the third time that day. When the explanation finished, Marik let out a low whistle and said, “Ishizu’s gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>mad that she didn’t think of that. I’m mad that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t think of that. We were so focused on destroying the items and making the tomb that we never really took the time to go over what exactly it was that your spell did and we </span>
  <b>
    <em>really </em>
  </b>
  <span>should have. Gods above, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it almost got you killed all over again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would remind you that I did not think of it either and I am the one who cast the spell,” Atemu pointed out, earning an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they do say that intelligence runs in families, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cousin.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it that you approve?” Atemu asked, a hint of shyness in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marik nodded, eyes bright, smile wide. “Ishizu will be thrilled to have more duties to fulfill, so no worries there. No worries here, either. You were already family as far as I was concerned. The goddess just made it official and, wow, there’s a sentence that you don’t get to say every day, even in our crazy world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This earned a few chuckles. When they died down, Marik added, “We should go over those documents that you mention, though. See what all she set up and make sure that nothing’s missing. Not that I think there will be, but if there is, the sooner we know the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu nodded towards the satchel sitting at Marik’s feet. “The documents are there, but surely this can all wait until tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can, but I’m curious. Do you mind if I start sorting through it all?” Marik asked. When he got the expected approval, he picked up the bag and flipped it open, eyes widening at the bloodstained clothing and small mountain of papers that he found inside. Then he shrugged and started exploring, handing Ryou random scraps of paper and pieces of clothing that had the other teen sighing fondly and moving to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the duo went through the bag, Atemu subtly relaxed, turning his gaze back to the teen curled up in his lap. Sometime during the discussion, Yuugi had fallen asleep. His head was resting on Atemu’s shoulder, the rest of his body curled against his partner. It was hardly the most comfortable position for a person to be in, but Atemu couldn’t find it in him to care. He was too busy marveling at the sensation of actually being able to feel Yuugi’s weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just debating reaching up and running his hand along Yuugi’s cheek when Marik said, “Hey, wait a minute, is this right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is what right?” Atemu asked, looking back at his cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your birthday’s July 24th?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question only received a blank stare, resulting in a sheepish chuckle. “Right, okay, poorly phrased. Uh, about mid Wepet-renpet? Tail end of the harvest season? Like within days of the new year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu nodded, failing to see why this mattered. Marik, on the other hand, started to grin again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re sixteen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu thought about it for a second, then shrugged. “I had just entered my sixteenth year when I cast my spell. It would make sense if my khet was returned to that age. That being said, I am not sure how you would qualify my </span>
  <em>
    <span>true </span>
  </em>
  <span>age. My time in the puzzle complicates things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that most of that was a timeless void, though. That you didn’t really regain yourself until Yuugi solved the thing,” Marik countered. “That was less than a year ago and you just said that you turned sixteen </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>before you got trapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so interested in this?” Atemu demanded, quickly losing his patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m older than you,” Marik replied, effectively stopping Atemu’s anger, leaving him momentarily speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he regained his voice, he spluttered, “I beg your pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m seventeen next week. You’re sixteen til July. That means I’m older,” Marik explained with clear delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu immediately objected, crying, ““Only on paper,” but Marik didn’t seem to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My little cousin Ati!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>calling me that,” Atemu decreed, eyes flashing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Marik shook his head, looking disappointed. “Whatever happened to respecting your elders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Age matters not where the pharaoh is concerned. All must treat him with deference!” Atemu countered, only to have Marik shoot back, “What are you gonna do, lock me in the dungeon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Atemu could say anything else, Ryou cleared his throat loudly, effectively halting the argument. As the duo stared at the white-haired teen, he smiled and said, “Perhaps save this for later? Maybe when Yuugi’s not asleep and recently traumatized?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All thoughts of fighting instantly flew from Atemu’s mind as he glanced worriedly down at his love. He was relieved to see that Yuugi was still asleep, though the smaller teen did have a frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Atemu next spoke, it was barely more than a whisper. “Thank you, Ryou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime,” he replied, voice equally quiet. “He seems to be doing much better than he was when he called.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, yeah, didn’t he say something about dreams?” Marik asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu sighed softly and nodded. “When he arrived home, he acted as if my presence was natural. Then he- well, he realized that something was wrong and started doing all sorts of odd things while repeating that he couldn’t wake up. You know the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot understand it, though. All of you reacted with shock, yes, but you did not seem to think that I was a delusion. You merely wished to know how I returned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, none of us were in lo-” Marik began, only to cut himself off mid-sentence, glancing around the room nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that was supposed to be a secret, it lasted all of five seconds once they both had their own bodies,” Sugoroku interjected as he studied his grandson’s sleeping form, a soft look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu stared at the old man, then hesitantly replied, “A secret? No, it was not- We never made a conscious choice to keep it from anyone or feared discovery. It simply never seemed like something that we needed to declare. It was just… us. If our lack of transparency has offended you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sugoroku interrupted. “I’m not offended. I </span>
  <b>
    <em>am </em>
  </b>
  <span>a little upset that neither of you considered what it would mean for Yuugi to go through your loss without the rest of us knowing just what you were to him, but what was done is done. There’s no point harping over it and it’s not like you weren’t already dealing with a thousand other things at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not-” Atemu began, then stopped, gaze falling down to Yuugi. After a moment of silent contemplation, he reached up and gently brushed the back of his hand along his love’s cheek while saying, “I hated leaving. I knew how much it would hurt him, but I </span>
  <b>
    <em>had </em>
  </b>
  <span>to. His life was at risk as long as the puzzle endured and the people of Kul Elna deserved their freedom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atemu,” Sugoroku said, drawing the teen out of his musings and back to reality. When he was certain that he had the young man’s full attention, Sugoroku continued, “It’s okay. You did what you had to do. No one blames you, least of all me. Even when I could only see you as a force possessing my grandson, it was clear how much he mattered to you. You’ve always done all that you could to protect him and I have every confidence that you will continue to do so. You are welcome in our home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which reminds me, did this goddess of yours provide living arrangements, too, or do you need a place to stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu started. He’d been so focused on reuniting with Yuugi that he’d barely given a thought to his own needs. Now that the question had been asked, he found himself feeling rather foolish. “Um, yes, I am in need of a residence and would be honored to stay here, assuming that you are offering? If you are not, then I am certain that I could- I mean, Marik, is it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay here,” Sugoroku interrupted, saving Atemu from his stuttering. “We’ll talk details later, but for tonight, I think it’s best if you sleep in Yuugi’s room. I want him to see that you’re real when he wakes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of understanding crashed over Atemu, bringing a smile to his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wisdom of my elders indeed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As the former pharaoh went through his minor revelation, Sugoroku looked over at Marik and Ryou. “As for you two, well, I’ve yet to eat dinner and I don’t think any of us are up for cooking tonight. How would you boys like to stay for takeout? There’s a pretty good pizza place nearby and it would be my treat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be lovely,” Ryou replied in tandem with Marik’s, “Yes, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, Atemu?” Sugoroku asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen started to agree, then glanced down at Yuugi and changed his answer. “I find that I am far more tired than hungry and- and I do not want to leave Yuugi’s side, nor do I wish to wake him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugoroku considered this for a moment, then nodded. “Go ahead and head upstairs then. I’ll get you a toothbrush and you can use a pair of his pajamas for now, assuming that you know where they are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu nodded, rising carefully so as to ensure the least chance possible of waking his sleeping partner. Then he bid the others a soft goodnight and headed towards the stairs that lead up to Yuugi’s room.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Atemu was surprised how difficult it was to leave Yuugi’s side, even just for the few minutes it took to assist Sugoroku with pulling out one of the Mutou’s spare futons. Walking back into the bedroom and seeing that Yuugi was still there, that they were still sharing the same reality, made his spirit soar. Then he had to leave again to brush his teeth, an oddly familiar exercise, though the tools had improved dramatically since his time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he once more returned to the room, he found that Sugoroku had departed, leaving the two of them alone for the first time since Yuugi’s initial freakout. Atemu glanced between his love and the carefully prepared futon, then frowned. It was so far away from the bed and so low to the ground. He’d barely be able to see Yuugi at all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at the bed, gaze turning calculating. It was small, yes, but they’d managed well enough in Yuugi’s soul room. It just meant curling up together. Perhaps he could risk it if he went very slowly, watching his partner the entire time for any signs of discomfort or waking?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, yes, the prize was well worth the potential fallout. First, though, pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a pair of Yuugi’s usual light-blue sleepwear and managed the pants well enough. Then he went to put on the shirt and discovered a problem. He couldn’t button it. Nor could he fully bend his arms unless he wanted to rip the fabric. His shoulders were too wide. This was meant for someone far less broad chested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment’s consideration, he shrugged, removed the shirt, and threw it to the side. He’d never slept with one on before. No reason to start now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he moved across the room, coming to a stop beside Yuugi’s bed, staring down at his sleeping partner. It was incredibly hard to resist just grabbing the smaller teen and pulling him into a hug, but Atemu was strong. Yuugi had been through a great deal today. He needed all the rest that his body would allow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atemu moved with a warrior’s grace, carefully lowering himself to sit on the edge of the bed, making it so that the mattress barely dipped at all. He took a moment to congratulate himself and then he almost jumped right back up when thin arms wrapped around his waist. He glanced down at his partner and was stunned to find that Yuugi was still fast asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next few minutes, Atemu silently negotiated with his partner’s unconscious mind, convincing it to loosen Yuugi’s arms enough for Atemu to maneuver them both around the bed, a task that he did with far less care now that it was clear that Yuugi wouldn’t be waking up. Eventually, the two wound up curled around each other, Yuugi’s head on Atemu’s chest, one of Atemu’s arms draped around his love’s back, the other gently stroking the soft skin of Yuugi’s cheek as Atemu stared down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they lay there in the quiet of Yuugi’s room, Atemu realized something: there was nothing left to do. No battle to fight. No magic to plan. No enemy to worry over. No massive, life-defining choices to make. Their only task was to hold each other and sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he marveled at this thought, he was confused to find that his gaze was turning blurry, as if he was looking at the world through a fog. He brought his hand up to his own cheek and found that there was a wetness there. As he pulled his fingers away and stared down at their wet tips, he finally registered the burning feeling in his throat. That confirmed that he was, indeed, crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, the realization only made him cry harder. Tears falling in earnest as his breathing became an uneven mess. He buried his face in Yuugi’s hair, clinging to the smaller teen and whispering a broken litany of praise to every god that he could think of. Thanking them over and over for giving him this chance. This life that he’d never dared hope for. He would not squander it. He would treasure every moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, his tears stopped and he pulled back, wiping the remaining liquid from his face as best he could. Then he looked down at Yuugi and let out a soft, broken laugh. The smaller teen was still fast asleep, holding onto his partner and smiling happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I supposed I never need fear waking you,” Atemu teased softly, pressing a kiss to Yuugi’s forehead. Then he rearranged them into a more comfortable position, pulled the covers over them, and allowed his body to relax. He had intended to just lay there and bask in the glory of being able to actually touch his love, but it turned out that he was far more tired than he realized. He only had the time to lovingly brush back Yuugi’s bangs and then he, too, was being dragged into a deep, content sleep. For once, wholly at peace with the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was running long, so you're actually going to get at least one more full chapter of the reunion stuff in addition to a short epilogue. I'm not upping the chapter count, though, because there's only one true chapter left (I think). It will officially be 54, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuugi sighed happily, snuggling closer to the heat source at his side. Everything was warm and cozy and perfect and he really didn’t want to open his eyes. He just wanted to stay here and let himself drift back to sleep. He shouldn’t, though. His body had woken him up with a <em> very </em>specific need. One that would have to be addressed before too long. But, maybe, if it was almost time for his alarm to go off...</p><p>The thought had him slowly opening his eyes, intending to glance at his clock to see just what time it was. Instead, he found himself staring at a broad, naked, bronze-skinned chest. After a few moments of stunned gapping, he slowly turned his gaze upwards and found himself looking at his partner’s sleeping face.</p><p>Yuugi moved as if in a trance, propping his body up on its side as he reached out and gently brushed the tips of his fingers against Atemu’s cheek. The sleeping teen turned towards the touch, smiling softly, and Yuugi’s breath caught in his throat. He swallowed hard and then began to trail his fingers down along his partner’s body, coming to a stop directly over Atemu’s steadily beating heart.</p><p>Instead of continuing on, Yuugi lowered his hand, placing his palm against warm skin as he closed his eyes and just focused on the pulsing muscle, it’s rhythm a tentative proof of life.</p><p>He stayed like that until he felt something warm grip his hand. The touch made him start, eyes flying open to find a brown hand curled around his own pale one. Yuugi took a steading breath, then glanced up at his partner’s face. Atemu was awake now, watching Yuugi with a careful gaze.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, the former pharaoh asked, “Do you still believe that I am merely a dream?”</p><p>Yuugi considered the question, then whispered, “I- I don’t know? It’s all so real, but- but I don’t get this lucky.”</p><p>Surprise flashed across Atemu’s face, then his gaze softened as he raised his hand, bringing it up to cup Yuugi’s cheek. The touch brought with it an unexpected pain, making Yuugi wince. Atemu immediately removed his hand, stuttering out an apology, but Yuugi didn’t hear a word of it. He was too busy trying to figure out where the pain had come from. Then he remembered his self-inflicted slap and his eyes widened. </p><p>He removed his hand from his partner’s chest, bringing it up to touch the injured cheek once more, flinching away when the touch brought another shock of pain. As his brain began to process what had just happened, he turned his head, staring at his hand with a look of wonder. Then he gently poked his cheek again and, this time, the pain made him smile. He finally returned his gaze to his partner’s face and found that Atemu was staring up at him with a deeply concerned look. Yuugi could only smile back and say, “It hurts.”</p><p>“Clearly!” Atemu cried, reaching up to grab Yuugi’s hand and pull it away from the injured cheek. “Why do you-”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand!” Yuugi interrupted, leaning backwards to prevent the grab, pressing his hand against his cheek again, grinning at the pain. “It <em> hurts! </em> But I didn’t remember hitting myself until <em> after </em>it hurt. That’s not- that’s not how dreams work! Stuff might just happen, but you don’t randomly start hurting and then remember hitting yourself!”</p><p>He pulled his hand away from his cheek, then pointed at the injury. “This- this isn’t a dream! This is real!”</p><p>A moment later, his grin faded, turning to a look of overwhelmed shock as he whispered, “But that means that you-”</p><p>That was all that Yuugi managed to say before the tears started, turning his words into a choked sob. Then he all but collapsed onto his partner, burying his face in the opening between Atemu’s shoulder and neck, clinging desperately to the other teen’s upper arms.</p><p>Atemu reacted immediately, curling his arms around Yuugi’s thin body and holding him close. They clung to each other without speaking until Yuugi’s sobs began to lessen, quieting to little more than heartbreaking hiccups. Then Atemu spoke, voice sounding raw as he murmured, “I am so sorry, love. So sorry for all of the pain that I put you through. I will-”</p><p>A clumsy hand slapped over his mouth, bringing his words to an abrupt halt. Then Yuugi managed to stutter a command between sobs. “D-don’t apologize. Just- just <em> stay.” </em></p><p>With that, the hand moved away from Atemu’s mouth, falling down to rest limply against his chest. After a brief hesitation, Atemu reached up and took that hand within his own, resting the entwined pair against his own heart as he whispered, “Gods willing, I will <em> never </em>leave you again. Not until we are a pair of doddering old men.”</p><p>Yuugi let out a shuddering breath, then turned his tear-soaked face upward. Atemu turned as well and, once they were staring into each other's eyes, Yuugi asked, “Promise?”</p><p>Atemu nodded solemnly. “I swear it.”</p><p>Yuugi smiled, then let out a mighty sniff. A moment later, a soft blush stole across his face. “Gods, I must look a mess and I got tears all over you.”</p><p>“You look perfect,” Atemu replied, earning a broken giggle.</p><p>“You would say that.”</p><p>Atemu smiled. “I mean every word.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I still want a bunch of these,” Yuugi said as he sat up and grabbed a handful of tissues from the box by his bed. After he’d blown his nose and dried his eyes, he looked down at his partner once more. There was a brief pause as the duo stared at each other, then Yuugi admitted, “I <em> really </em>wanna kiss you, but if I do that, I’m not going to be able to force myself to leave.”</p><p>“Leave?” Atemu echoed, concern evident.</p><p>“Just to go to the bathroom,” Yuugi quickly assured him. “But that’s still leaving and I’m kind-of terrified that I’ll come back to an empty bed.”</p><p>“Do you want me to come with you?” Atemu asked.</p><p>Yuugi seriously considered it for a long moment, then shook his head. “No. No, I- Just stay, okay?”</p><p>“I will be as a statue,” Atemu promised, squeezing Yuugi’s hand tightly before letting it go.</p><p>Yuugi stared down at that hand in wonder, before shaking his head and pushing the covers to the side. He crawled to the end of the bed and hopped to his feet, glancing back at Atemu every five second or so. Then he walked to his bedroom door and pulled it open. He moved to step out into the hallway, then stopped, turned back, gave his partner a pointed look, and demanded, “Stay.”</p><p>Then Yuugi stepped from view, only to immediately stick his head back through the door, gazing focused on his partner. Once he’d assured himself that Atemu was still there, Yuugi repeated the command. Then he left for real, leaving a very amused former pharaoh awaiting his return.</p><hr/><p>As much as Yuugi hated leaving his partner’s side, he quickly realized that it was probably a good thing. He needed a few minutes to himself to fully process it all. To stare into the mirror, breath, and just wrap his head around the fact that this was <em> actually </em>happening.</p><p>He was still anxious to return, though, and he soon found himself standing back outside of his bedroom door, staring at the doorknob. After a moment’s hesitation, he forced himself to reach out and open the door. When his eyes fell upon an empty bed, his heart almost stopped. Then he realized that his bed wasn’t actually empty. Atemu was still there. He had simply pulled the covers up so that only the tips of his hair were visible.</p><p>Yuugi stared at the odd sight, then walked forward while asking, “Are you hiding?”</p><p>“No,” came the muffled reply. Then Atemu lowered the covers just enough to reveal his eyes. “I am merely attempting to stay warm! Your bedroom is freezing!”</p><p>This earned a startled laugh as Yuugi came to a stop beside his bed. “You seemed fine before.”</p><p>“Yes, well, my bed warmer went away,” Atemu countered, gazing up at his partner with a playful glare.</p><p>Yuugi tried to return the glare, but found that he couldn’t stop smiling. “How rude of him.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Atemu agreed. Then he held out his hand and added, “Luckily, this is a problem with a simple solution.”</p><p>Yuugi took the offered hand, allowing himself to be pulled back under the covers and positioned so that he was essentially draped over his partner like a blanket. Once they were settled, Atemu sighed happily and curled his arms around Yuugi’s back. “Yes, this is much better.”</p><p>This earned another laugh, then Yuugi lifted his head up a bit, intending to further tease his partner, but all thoughts of words died when their eyes met. As he stared at Atemu, Yuugi found himself overwhelmed by a desire to just lean up and kiss him, so that was exactly what he did.</p><p>The kiss was soft and sweet, a hesitant exploration of what it meant to do this in the physical world instead of a metaphysical one. They were each used to knowing exactly how the other felt, but that bond was gone. They were in two separate bodies now and that meant that desire had to be communicated through touches and gentle sighs when their mouths were otherwise occupied. It was an entirely new form of discourse and yet they took to it with ease, intimate mental familiarity translating to a deep understanding of what was meant by the slightest brush of fingers or the subtlest of sounds.</p><p>Eventually, they separated, moving just far enough apart that they could look at each other again. They stay like that for a long moment, just breathing and letting the enormity of the moment sink in. Then Yuugi leaned forward again, but with none of his previous hesitation. Where the first kiss had been sweet, the new one was a desperate thing. A harsh, demanding press of lips that Atemu responded to immediately, moving a hand up to grip the back of Yuugi’s head, increasing the pressure to the point where it felt bruising.</p><p>Then Yuugi did the oddest thing. He parted his lips ever so slightly, not enough to break the kiss, just enough to let his tongue out. Then he licked along the seam of Atemu’s mouth.</p><p>It was an incredibly strange sensation. Not unpleasant, though, and so Atemu moved to respond in kind, only to discover that their silent communication had just had its first breakdown. Yuugi hadn’t been demonstrating something, he’d been asking a question. One that Atemu had unwittingly responded to in the positive, but <em> gods, </em> his newfound understanding did <b> <em>not </em> </b>change his answer one bit. He willingly surrendered to this new form of kissing, devoting himself fully to its mastery. Learning what made Yuugi sigh and what made him moan, beautiful whimpering sounds that conveyed delirious pleasure.</p><p>Atemu was feeling more than a little delirious himself. The pervasive cold that had left him huddled under the sheets was gone, replaced by an all-consuming fire that was quickly overwhelming him. There was so much to feel! So many sensations that he desperately wanted to memorize. The pleasure of delicate hands moving over his chest and arms, the firmness of Yuugi’s body, the surprise taste of mint flavoring their kiss, each of these was enough to leave Atemu reeling. Combined they became an overpowering force and all that he could do was cling to his partner and let instinct take control.</p><p>Then Yuugi’s fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive area on Atemu’s chest, making his whole body jerk upwards. The motion brought with it a sudden friction that made both of them gasp, breaking the kiss. Neither one moved to resume it. Instead, they lay there panting, staring at each other with wide eyes, faces so close that they could feel each other's breath.</p><p>They could both sense that they were on the precipice of something new. Something equal parts wonderful and terrifying. Something that they both wanted, but that also seemed like too much. This was all so new, so overwhelming. All they’d done was kiss and yet they were both trembling, adrenaline surging. Laying like this, bodies entwined, hearts pounding? It made going further seem like a marvelously terrible idea, but neither one was brave enough to suggest it.</p><p>Neither one had it in them to suggest that they stop either.</p><p>They stayed like that for a long moment, both frozen, unable to speak. Then an unexpected noise broke them from their mutual paralysis, making both of them start.</p><p>It only took a second to identify Yuugi’s stomach as the source of the noise. Once he had, Atemu started to chuckle. A moment later, Yuugi joined him, their laughter growing in strength as the tension between them broke. By the time they’d regained control of their voices, they’d both relaxed. They hadn’t moved apart, though. They were still entwined, foreheads pressed together, wide grins dominating their faces.</p><p>Eventually, Atemu broke the pleasant silence, asking, “I suppose this means that you are hungry?”</p><p>“I did kind-of skip dinner,” Yuugi pointed out.</p><p>“As did I,” Atemu admitted. “Though your grandfather did say something about ordering pizza. There are likely leftovers downstairs?”</p><p>The offer had Yuugi frowning, a determined look entering his eyes. “I’m not going to let your first real meal be cold pizza!”</p><p>“We could reheat it?” Atemu suggested, but Yuugi just shook his head and decreed, “No way! Not when you’ve never had it before! You deserve something fresh!”</p><p>A second later, Yuugi’s eyes lit up as he glanced over at his bedside clock. Then he looked back at his partner and grinned. “I’ve got an idea.”</p><hr/><p>Separating long enough to get dressed had proven to be a difficult task. They both kept stopping just to glance at each other or grab a kiss, but eventually they were both fully clothed and making their way downstairs. Once they reached the front door, they put on shoes and coats, then Yuugi grabbed Atemu’s hand and pulled his partner out into the night.</p><p>Atemu went willingly, smiling besottedly as Yuugi babbled about all of the dining options still available this late at night. When he’d listed everything that he could think of, Yuugi excitedly asked, “So, any preferences?”</p><p>“None whatsoever. All that I desire is to stay at your side,” Atemu replied, squeezing Yuugi’s hand tightly.</p><p>Yuugi squeezed back, happiness radiating from him as he decreed, “Ramen it is, then!”</p><p>Now that their destination had been chosen, Yuugi moved faster, knowing that the night’s chill would get to them soon enough. His worries proved well founded and, by the time they were entering the restaurant, Atemu had already begun to shiver slightly. The warmth of the shop quickly solved the problem, but neither teen pointed it out. Instead, they continued to happily huddle together at their table, hands entwined, Yuugi’s head resting against Atemu’s shoulder.</p><p>Eventually their server came by and Yuugi ordered for the both of them, requesting two of his favorite dishes and a couple of sides. As the server departed, Yuugi glanced up at Atemu and said, “I tried to get a decent variety, so hopefully you’ll like something!”</p><p>Atemu didn’t say a word. Instead, he leaned down and kissed his love, earning a happy sigh. Then he pulled back just enough to rub their noses together as he said, “I do not care if I hate every dish. This will still be the best meal that I have ever had.”</p><p>Yuugi’s face flushed a light pink, but his eyes were bright as he initiated another kiss, this one a little deeper. A little more lingering. When it ended, Yuugi squeezed his partner’s hand and whispered, “I love you.”</p><p>Atemu squeezed back, then gently began to run his thumb along the edge of Yuugi’s hand, all the while staring at his partner with a look of pure adoration. When he spoke, his voice was pitched low and warm with devotion. “All that I have and all that I am are yours. Every beat of my heart, every breath that I take, they are all infinitely more sweeter with you at my side. My little one, my light, my partner, my love.”</p><p>He punctuated this list of endearments with soft kisses to Yuugi’s cheeks and lips so that, by the end of the short speech, Yuugi was little more than a puddle of goo. When it was clear that Atemu had finished, Yuugi buried his now crimson face against his partner’s shoulder, hiding a massive, dopey grin from the rest of the world.</p><p>Atemu let it happen, content to just gaze fondly down at his embarrassed partner until the waitress arrived with their appetizers. As Atemu thanked her, Yuugi straightened, added his own thanks, and then picked up a chopstick packet, tearing it open to remove the wooden utensils from inside. As he broke them apart, he glanced over at Atemu and found his partner staring at his own packet with a look of concern. It took Yuugi a second to figure out why, but then his eyes widened and he let out a surprised, “oh!” quickly followed by, “You don’t know how to use them, do you?”</p><p>Embarrassment stole over Atemu’s face as he nodded. “In my time, we always ate with our hands.”</p><p>“And you’ve been using my body ever since,” Yuugi added. Then he smiled and said, “It’s not as complicated as you might think and this is actually a great way to learn! Karaage is way easier to pick up than something like rice and both the edamame and the chashu buns are finger food, no chopsticks needed!”</p><p>Atemu considered all this, then immediately reached for one of the buns, not yet willing to brave chopsticks. He took the soft, white bread in hand, careful to not spill any of the filling. Then he glanced at Yuugi, who was looking on with clear excitement. “Are you not planning to eat?”</p><p>“I will in a minute,” Yuugi replied. “I wanna see what you think first!”</p><p>Atemu chuckled lightly, then took a first hesitant bite, chewing it slowly. The textures and spices were wildly different from anything that he knew, but in spite of that, he found himself smiling as he swallowed and then moved for a second taste.</p><p>Yuugi beamed, thrilled to have found their first success. Then he grabbed the second bun, happily munching away while Atemu ate at a more sedate pace, allowing his body to process these new flavors.</p><p>When the buns had been devoured, they turned their attention once more to the chopsticks. After a few more gentle encouragements from Yuugi, Atemu sighed and opened the packet, taking out the wooden contents. Preparing the chopsticks for use was easy enough, but it quickly became apparent that using them would not be a simple task. Try as he might, Atemu simply could not manage to pick up any of the karaage.</p><p>After his fifth failed attempt, Atemu sighed and said, “Perhaps I should just stick to the edamame.”</p><p>“No, this is good practice!” Yuugi countered. Then he smiled shyly and said, “But you can eat it even if you can’t pick it up.”</p><p>Before Atemu could ask what that meant, Yuugi picked up his own pair of chopsticks and expertly grabbed a piece of the fried chick. Then he held it out towards his partner in a silent offering. There was a moment’s pause, then Atemu smiled and allowed Yuugi to feed him, the act leaving them both flushed from its odd intimacy.</p><p>They continued on in this manner, Yuugi feeding both of them while Atemu practiced, only stopping when Atemu decreed, “I believe that I have gained some mastery of these things.”</p><p>Then he carefully picked up a piece of chicken and maneuvered it across the table, triumphantly placing it in his own mouth.</p><p>Yuugi let out a quiet cheer, grinning broadly. “I told you they weren’t too bad!”</p><p>Atemu raised an eyebrow, clearly judging his partner. “They are <em> awful, </em> but I have never backed down from a challenge! I <em> will </em>master their use!”</p><p>“Good, because your next test is coming towards us right now,” Yuugi replied. A second later, their waitress returned, setting two steaming bowls of ramen down before them.</p><p>Atemu glanced between the noodles and his chopsticks, then sighed and squared his shoulders. He had faced down gods, he would not be bested by mere dining implements!</p><hr/><p>When their late dinner was finished and the bill was paid, the two teens wandered back out into the night. Then Yuugi turned to Atemu and asked, “So, what next?”</p><p>“I had assumed that we would simply head back to your home?” Atemu replied, looking confused.</p><p>Yuugi shook his head, clinging to his partner’s hand. “But there’s so much to do! So much you haven’t gotten to try yet! I’m pretty sure that there’s an all-night coffee shop near here. We could go there and get something warm to drink, then wander through the park. Oh, or there are a bunch of museums open late and the bowling arena doesn’t close until, like, 4am and they have an arcade! Or we-”</p><p>“Yuugi,” Atemu interrupted, silencing his partner. Then he reached up, cupping Yuugi’s uninjured cheek. “That all sounds wonderful, but we do not have to do it all tonight. You are tired and we have time, love.”</p><p>There was a long moment where Yuugi just stared at Atemu, then he reached up, taking his partner's face between his hands, running his fingers along warm, bronze skin as he whispered, "We have time."</p><p>"Years of it," Atemu agreed, voice just as soft.</p><p>At that, Yuugi's breath hitched, then he swallowed hard. "You sure I'm not dreaming?"</p><p>"I will spend a lifetime proving it," Atemu promised. Then he leaned down and pressed their lips together in a kiss that was eagerly returned.</p><p>To anyone passing by, the duo look wholly unremarkable. Just two teenagers in love, kissing under a streetlamp. Nothing worth anything more than a passing glance. And that? That really was all that they were now. The items were destroyed. The magic was gone. The quest was complete. All that lay ahead was forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final fun facts: </p><p>I tend to avoid using other languages' words unless there’s either not a direct translation or the difference is relevant to the story. I don’t know why that bothers me, but it does. Because of that, I’ve never actually told you what Atemu calls Yuugi. Any time he says ‘love’, he’s actually saying ‘meri’ or ‘mery’, which is Kemetic for ‘male beloved’. The female version is ‘merit’ or ‘meryt’. We know that both of these words were used as nicknames (and names) in ancient Egypt, so it's both adorable and historically accurate! I just could never find a place to add that fact in the actual text and it’s not a big deal so eh. You only got to know ‘Mea’ because Yuugi specifically uses it in a scene where he’s already used ‘kitten’, so it made sense to use the actual word he was saying instead of the translation. I used ‘love’ instead of ‘beloved’ when translating it since ‘love’ feels like a better linguistic equivalent. We don’t really use ‘beloved’ anymore.</p><p>Yes, the reason their first kiss tasted like mint was because Yuugi brushed his teeth beforehand. He 100% did this in hope of impending makeouts. Dork. (Feel free to judge him. I am)</p><p>I did some minor research into Japanese cities for this fic, so I can say that they have many late-night dining options and that all of the activities that Yuugi suggested are things that you can do in Tokyo, but I’m not going for cultural accuracy in how these two dorks act or Japan’s attitude towards public affection/LGBT+ stuff. Quote me on the ancient Egypt stuff, but assume that the Japan seen in this fic and any follow ups is largely my own fantasy version with things like healthy work environments and widespread LGBT+ acceptance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The walls of their home are lined with memories. Photos of their friends and family. Framed awards and magazine articles. Weapons acquired from all corners of the globe. A tapestry that speaks to two lives lived together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes visitors hazard a guess as to which one is Yuugi’s favorite. They often point to the wedding photo or the shelf lined with “Game of the Year” awards. When this happens, he just laughs and says that he loves them all equally, but that’s a lie. He has a favorite. It sits on his desk. A wholly unremarkable set of two photos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first is a little awkward and clearly edited in some way. It shows what appears to be two versions of Yuugi riding a roller coaster side-by-side, but not touching. The Yuugi on the right has his eyes squeezed shut and he’s shouting in terror while the Yuugi on the left merely looks surprised, a slight grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The picture below it is of the same ride but, unlike the other, this one is unedited. It shows Yuugi looking just as terrified as he was in the previous picture, which is probably why his companion is watching him so closely. Atemu’s face is a mask of concerned amusement and his strong, bronze arm is wrapped around his love’s shoulder, holding Yuugi close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Yuugi looks at these two pictures, he doesn’t remember the terror of the ride. He just remembers looking at the picture afterwards and feeling so much joy that his heart almost burst out of his chest. Put together, these images are his constant reminder that miracles can happen and dreams? Well, sometimes they really do come true.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it folks! We are done! So, what's next?</p><p>1. I am open to writing additional content for this AU. Deleted scenes, post credit content, etc. There's a lot of stuff that I didn't explore in the main fic due to a desire to tell a well-paced, coherent story. Hopefully I pulled that off, but if you want more, feel free to tell me what you want to see. As far as requests go, I prefer asks on tumblr instead of comments because not every request will inspire a full story, but I will try to at least give you a headcannon or the like which I can't do as well on here. Said tumblr <a href="https://nedjemetsenen.tumblr.com/">can be found here.</a></p><p>2. I have another long fic idea that I'm currently playing with and will probably end up writing, though I am curious if the general premise appeals or not. It is nothing like Ma'at because it's a complete AU instead of a reimagining. It's also not historical fiction. Remember when I had that two week hiatus when I got sick? Well, I binged She-Ra on Netflix during that time and, while I have many things that I didn't like about that series, it did give me ideas. This new piece is based on those ideas. It is NOT a She-Ra rewrite, but it has a similar vibe. More like something that anyone could enjoy, but that She-Ra fans would potentially pick up similarities in. I'm not going to start publishing this for a while, though. Hopefully I'll get some short story requests first and use those as a break since I'd like a few weeks without a self-imposed deadline to meet. I also want to develop this new fic's ideas a lot more before I throw content out there.</p><p>3. I'm going to write a short rare-pair collab with a friend and you'll see that on here soon. Do not worry, this doesn't mean that I'm no longer going to be writing puzzle content or anything like that. Puzzleshipping is, and always will always be, my OTP.</p><p>4. Once I've had some time to let the fic sit, I am going to go back and edit this whole thing for grammar errors and the like. At that time, I will give the podfic thing a shot since there seemed to be interest.</p><p>I think that's everything updatewise, so yeah. Moving on!</p><p>Thanks for reading and please, if you want to see more stuff from me, then leave a kudo or a comment! Those really are how I motivate myself to keep producing content.</p><p>-Nedjemet</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this work, especially those who left comments and kudos. Those are what keep me writing and it really means a lot. I hope you enjoyed the story!</p><p>Feel free to use the general ideas I introduced here in whatever way you like, but please don't post this elsewhere as-is. To be extra clear, I mean don't copy the story, posting a link to the story is fine! Writing a very similar story is also fine. Just don't do something that's a clear copy-paste and we're good.</p><p>Along similar lines, if you'd like to make a translation of this fic, feel free. You're also welcome to make any kind of fan art, comic, fan fiction, whatever. Seriously, free reign on that. Just please give me a link so I can let people know!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008852">And Lead Me From this Dark</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Without_Rain/pseuds/She_Without_Rain">She_Without_Rain</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>